Morir Para Vivir
by Ely Andley
Summary: Candy estaba viva entre dos familias importantes, no solo de dinero sino de peligro, las mafias pueden ser encantadoras hasta cierto punto, pero en este mundo de lealtad existe un complot oculto que también la afectara a ella. Terry solo sabe que su vida no importa, mantendrá con vida a su pecosa así tenga que convertirse en un peligroso Lobo para infiltrarse. Gracias por Leer!
1. Chapter 1

Morir Para Vivir

Prologo:

Alguna vez en tu vida se que te imaginaste,

¿Como seria estar presente en tu propio entierro?

Sé que sonara loco y despiadado pero admítelo, alguna vez deseaste estar presente en ese momento importante en tu vida, en el cual estarás presente pero dentro de una caja fría y sin gracia donde tu cuerpo será devorado por el tiempo y por esos oportunistas gusanos despiadados que buscaran alimento con tu cuerpo.

Si tuvieras esa oportunidad de oro, ¿que sentirías?

Ver llorar a tus seres queridos, verlos morir lentamente al enterrarte, verlos susurrarte palabras hermosas ya cuando tus ojos no se abrirán nunca más, es injusto saber que aquellas personas que siempre amaste te dirán palabras maravillosas justamente en el momento que ya dejaras de existir, pero ese no es el caso...

El caso es que una persona tuvo ese privilegio, Candice estuvo presente en su propio entierro y eso la llevo a descubrir que las personas que más amo, fueron las primeras que se alegraron de que su existencia hubiese desaparecido, ella descubrió que hubiera preferido morir antes de que la mataran con aquella revelación, ella solo quería ser feliz pero solo encontró dolor a su paso y donde ser fuerte era su única opción... Para poder morir, hay que vivir, pero en el caso de ella, después de morir le tocaba vivir.

.

.

.

Otra historia fuera de serie que está pasando por mi mente.

Espero criticas y opiniones a ver qué tal les parece, ciertamente es algo diferente a todo lo que he hecho, esta vez será con mas acción y explosiones xD en serio, que será distinto jajá

Un honor escribir para ustedes *-*

Su amiga, Ely Andley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 1:**

Recién comenzaba el otoño y ya miles de hojas doradas y secas adornaban el suelo de aquel sitio tan lujubre y gris, miles de lamentos se escuchaban a metros y un solo sentimiento era descrito... Dolor.

Dolor a la perdida de un ser amado, en vano muchos se abrazaban a otros o a si mismos para intentar reconfortarse pero cuando alguien se va de tu vida tan inesperadamente, nada sirve para calmar el dolor.

La vida no te prepara para ser fuerte ante una situacion semejante, aquello se lo reprocho miles de veces terrence, quien vestido de negro y con sus lentes oscuros intentaba aparentar serenidad aunque por dentro el caos estaba liberado y el alma se calcomia con cada respiro, en sus brazos una pelinegra se abrazaba a el, intentando reconfortarlo pero el estaba mas que roto; alli frente a el estaba su dulce esposa y compañera, a quien la vida le habia arrebatado tan injustamente y de una manera demasiado tragica, su ataud blanco como la nieve con destellos dorados le recordaban a su amada, solo hacian unos meses que se habian casado pero el la amaba como si fueran años pues su corazon estaba totalmente en manos de su musa, quien lo habia dejado de aquella manera.

\- _... Pedimos a nuestro creador que le brinde paz a nuestra hermana Candice Grandchester White, quien en vida fue una maravillosa hija, una comprensible hermana, una buena amiga y una amada esposa, porque Dios le abra las puertas del cielo y le brinde la oportunidad necesaria asi como el consuelo a su Esposo, sus familiares y amigos para que sigan adelante... Porque recuerden siempre que del polvo somos y al polvo volveremos..._

Se podrian catalogar como unas sabias palabras, pero a terrence no le interesaban aquellas sandeces, para el no existia Dios pues si este existia, no hubiese permitido de que su candy muriera de aquella manera.

Con afliccion observo como el feretro era bajado hasta la fosa donde seria sepultada y alli sintio como su corazon se quedaba con ella, antes de que empezaran a lanzar tierra sobre ella, miles de niños se acercaron para lanzar cientos de flores de todos tipos, sobre todo las orquideas que a su pecosa le encantaban; para nadie era un secreto que candy era huerfana pero que vivio toda su vida en un orfanato donde sus dos madres como ella catalogaba a dos monjas, la cuidaron y la volvieron una maravillosa mujer, donde años más tarde por obra de un milagro encontró a su abuelo materno quien había movido cielo y tierra para encontrarla, lastimosamente su abuelo estaba demasiado enfermo del corazón por lo cual su tiempo juntos no fue el mas largo pero si el necesario para que un cariño se forjara asi como para que una herencia fuese dejada con miles de dolares, razon por la cual Candy fue una mujer inmensamente rica pero sencilla, pues de aquella herencia solo sabia su amado esposo, quien estuvo de acuerdo en ocultar aquel dinero para ser usado por ella cuando estuviera preparada, pero aquello ya no seria posible.

Observo a su alrededor y solo eran lagrimas las que bajaban de aquellos rostros, una multitud considerablemente grande abarcaba aquel cementerio, su esposa era amada por muchos, apenas contaba con veintiséis años donde ejercía como medico en el hospital general de niños con cáncer en Lakewood, un sitio tranquilo y lleno de vegetación, donde cada día seguía creciendo económicamente y socialmente, además ella adoraba los niños y mas adoraba su profesión pues a través de ella aliviaba los dolores de aquellos infantes, su sueño era especializarse en pediatría, pero nada era posible.

El castaño imponente frente a la fosa sintió derrumbarse donde con el ultimo vástago de fuerza, prefirió marcharse fuera de aquel tumulto, bastante tenía con saber que su amada seria al fin sepultada en aquel suelo; se soltó de los brazos de aquella mujer quien lo miro confundida pero el negó con su cabeza, aquello ya era suficiente para él.

Caminando hacia un sitio retirado recordo como habia sido informado de aquel incidente, el estaba feliz aquel dia, la habia dejado en el hospital como de costumbre antes de marcharse, si hubiese sabido que aquel era su ultimo dia la hubiera besado aun mas de lo que lo hizo, pero ya no importaba...

Llegaba tarde a su trabajo y su compañero Stear lo habia cubierto, una de las razones por las que aquel hombre era su mano derecha, Terrence no confiaba en cualquiera esa era una de las cosas que les fue enseñado en la academia militar, era un sargento preparado además de uno de los mejores francotiradores que poseia su nacion y no era broma, tenia una vena de acero cuando la situacion lo ameritaba, asistio a irak en mas de una ocacion pero luego de su lesion en una pierna, resultado de una bala fue relevado para ofrecerle un puesto seguro en la academia donde enseñaba a los nuevos ingresos como sobrevivir en el campo de batalla; alli vino un recuerdo mas, pues conocio a su pecosa mientras estaba internado en el hospital a raiz de aquel accidente, ella solamente era una simple pasante de medicina, pero su dulzura y dedicacion lo dejaron prendado de su escencia.

Recordó aquel día de trabajo como un dia comun, pero al atardecer sintio una incertidumbre donde sin pensarlo la llamo para saber como estaba su amor, donde ella gustosa le atendio tranquilizandolo por completo y pidiendole que se adelantara a casa pues ella saldria tarde a raiz de una operacion de ultimo minuto, a regañadientes el acepto, mandándole muchos besos y palabras de amor donde fueron correspondidos de la misma manera.

Pero aquella noche el llego a casa y preparo una deliciosa cena para sorprenderla y espero, y espero, pero ella no llego, preocupado llamo al hospital donde le confirmaron que ella acababa de tomar un taxi rumbo a su hogar, aquello lo hizo sentir mejor donde se dio un baño con calma, dejando que el tiempo pasara para que candy llegara a casa pero se hizo medianoche y ella jamas llego... Solo una llamada fue recibida donde le comunicaban aquella fatídica noticia;

\- Terrence Grandchester?

\- si el habla…

\- lamentamos informarle el fallecimiento de su esposa Candice...

\- pero donde? Como? Cuando?

\- ha las diez de la noche señor y... Su esposa murio en un accidente de auto, creemos que el conductor perdio el control iba a exceso de velocidad...

\- y si es un error?

\- encontramos su anillo de matrimonio señor, sabemos que es ella por eso.

\- pero y su cuerpo, sus huellas...

\- lamento decirle que hubo una terrible explosión…

\- que significa eso?!_ grito por el auricular desesperado.

\- señor… su cuerpo… ella estaba calcinada_ hubo un profundo silencio luego de decir aquello_ sabemos quién es por sus objetos personales encontrados en la escena...

Nego con lagrimas en los ojos, intentando sacar en vano aquel recuerdo de su mente, ni siquiera ese consuelo tuvo, pues aquel feretro fue entregado en sus manos completamente sellado, abrirlo solo lo volveria loco de dolor pues preferia recordar a su esposa como siempre fue, una hermosa rubia de rizos rebeldes y ojos claros, con esas esmeraldas vivacez, con ese brillo divertido.

Cuando estubo suficientemente apartado dejo que su llanto se debordara donde sus lentes cubrian aquellos zafiros adoloridos llenos de tristeza, quiso gritar pero nada salia de su boca, simplemente coloco su mano sosteniendose de una pared donde la apreto intentando romperla pero no logro nada, intento calmarse y volver pero unos brazos rodearon su cintura donde deseo que fuera su dulce esposa.

\- estoy aqui contigo_ fue la voz dulce que intento calmarlo pero no sintio nada, aquella no era el bálsamo que el necesitaba.

\- gracias_ contesto con voz raposa por el llanto controlado, donde se volteo para encontrarse con Anne, la mejor amiga de su esposa, quien lo habia apoyado incondicionalmente aquel dia, su cabello negros y sus ojos oscuros, mas su rostro delineado y de fracciones dulces la hacian ver como una mujer muy bonita, pero no se parecía a su candy.

\- puedes llorar conmigo Terrence si eso deseas_ respondio Anne con insistencia, donde el castaño con gratitud poso su mano en su mejilla.

\- te agradesco todo lo que haces por mi_ hablo sinceramente, pero aquellas palabras solo hicieron que las piernas de Anne temblaran de emocion, quien siempre deseo que aquel hombre la viera alguna vez, sabia que aprovecharse de aquella manera dañaria la memoria de su amiga pero ella estaba muerta y ya no importaba, es por ello que poniendose de puntitas para alcanzar a aquel hombre grande, logro posar sus labios en los del masculino por un corto tiempo.

Para terry aquel fue un tormento, donde interpreto como una manera de hacerlo sentir mejor, donde con rapidez corto aquel beso y con una sonrisa entristecida se dirigio a una sonrojada Anne.

\- no hagas eso Anne, por favor...

\- lo lamento, fue un impulso, te veo tan triste que...

\- siempre amare a Candy... Asi este muerta, ella siempre sera la dueña de mi corazon.

\- pero terrence, ella no volvera.

\- no me importa, respetame y respeta la memoria de mi esposa_ susurro cerca de su rostro con tristeza_ acaso no era tu amiga y casi hermana_ Anne solo bajo la mirada ante aquello, recordando como crecieron juntas en aquel orfanato donde gracias a la ayuda de candy ella logro tener padres, aunque esto le costo a la rubia un precio alto... Quedarse sin familia.

\- Candy siempre tuvo lo mejor y yo...

\- no quiero escuchar mas_ respondió Terry negando con la cabeza, mientras abrazaba a Anne con pena_ sera mejor que te marches y no te acerques a mi.

\- pero..._ intento decir algo la morena pero solo recibio un casto beso en la frente, mientras veia como aquel castaño con zafiros se marchaba de su lado, para volver con su esposa muerta y dejandola a ella sola y desamparada, pero aquella terca no se daria por vencida.

Y allí, ha solo metros de donde anteriormente se desenvolvia aquella peculiar escena, se visualizaba una mujer con unos pantalones marrones, zapatos deportivos y una chaqueta negra de cuero que le quedaba demasiado grande, mas esa gorra negra que le cubria el rostro y donde su corto cabello era resguardado; aquella singular mujer con sus ojos verdosos miro aquella escena tan amorosa entre la morena y el castaño sintiendo como miles de dagas atravesaban su fragil corazon, sintiendose impotente donde recostandose a un arbol arqueo su espalda sintiendo dolor, se hacia mas dificil olvidar aquellos cortes que marcarian su espalda, con dificultad para respirar decidio que era mejor marcharse, ya nada mas tenia caso, de nada valia seguir mirando aquel circo.

Intento dar un paso pero el vértigo la envolvió, mientras maldecía por lo bajo, se impulso del arbol para seguir caminando pero se hizo insoportable caminar, aun no estaba curada del todo y aquello dolia como el infierno, aunque comparandolo con lo que sentia su corazon en aquel momento seria como un simple cosquilleo; a su lado una sombra se poso y sintiendose descubierta la miro, encontrandose con aquel tormento que no la dejaba en paz.

\- te dije que no llegarías muy lejos candy_ en los ojos de aquel hombre la diversion se poso_ has saciado tu curiosidad?

\- he visto suficiente para ahora si querer morirme_ ante las palabras sinceras y dolidas de la rubia, el moreno musculoso delante de ella la abrazo tiernamente, donde la chica se fundio en su cuerpo_ ahora que hare?_ pregunto sollozando.

\- vendras conmigo... Yo sere tu protector.

\- un mafioso como tu, mi protector?_ pregunto ella con sarcasmo mientras miles de lagrimas corrian por su rostro, a lo que aquel hombre se sintió vulnerable donde acomodando su gorra le susurro.

\- incluso una escoria como yo, sabe valorarte_ ante aquello ella sonrio sutilmente_ se que todo esto fue mi culpa de alguna manera, no lo remediare completamente, pero quedate a mi lado y lo tendras todo.

\- no me importa tenerlo todo, cuando ya lo he perdido...

\- conoce mi mundo y volveras a desear todo_ ella se abrazo mas a el sintiendo que sus fuerzas se iban, donde rápidamente el moreno la tomo entre sus brazos_ pequeña tonta, aun estas debil...

\- aléjame de esto Neil…_ pidió ella antes de caer en la oscuridad absoluta, mientras el moreno con grandes zarcadas la saco de aquel sitio.

En un sitio apartado de aquel cementerio, dos camionetas estaban estacionadas a la misma vez que seis personas vestidas de negro esperaban a su jefe fuera de los vehiculos.

\- que le ha pasado?_ pregunto rapidamente uno de los chicos, sintiendo la mirada helada de Neil.

\- aun esta mal de la maldita paliza que le propinaron_ ante aquello el hombre se escongio de hombros sintiendose infeliz_ pero estara mejor ahora conmigo... llevame a la fortaleza ahora Tom!_ fue la orden que dio el moreno donde todos se montaron en las camionetas para desaparecer lejos de aquella pesadilla que parecía tan irreal.

Dejando atrás aquel maldito infierno, sin saber que el verdadero infierno comenzaría apenas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Gracias por el apoyo en esta loca idea, espero les guste aunque el de hoy es un poco corto, esta algo intrigante pero sé que les gustara._

 _Poco a poco iremos descubriendo que ha pasado en torno a la ''muerte'' de nuestra rubia *-*_

 _Y esta Anne no será común, por dentro tiene súper veneno, siempre la considere demasiada envidiosa para ser la casi hermana de candy, ella siempre lo quería todo ._. Y candy siempre le daba todo ¬¬_

 _Terry *_* ps quien no desea consolarlo al pobre…_

 _Espero sus opiniones y saludos._

 _Besos y Abrazos,_

 _Su amiga, Ely Andley._


	3. Chapter 3

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 2:**

La felicidad es ese estado de bienestar que te embarga por completo, Terry se sentía sumamente dichoso de todo lo que tenia y es que su adorada rubia estaba entre sus brazos, bajo sus sabanas donde el calor de ambos cuerpos era algo agradable, ella estaba plácidamente dormida donde una leve sonrisa bailaba en su rostro lleno de pecas, aquella diablilla estaba soñando algo encantador, en sus parpados unas marcas color café estaban posadas, signo de que el desvelo de su heroína era inmenso, el odiaba que ella trabajase tanto pero ella amaba su trabajo, y quien era él para quitarle aquel deleite.

Se removió su esposa un poco en sus brazos y el poso sus labios en aquella frente al mismo tiempo que con sus manos tomaba un travieso rizo que hacía de las suyas.

-. Me estas observando cierto?_ le susurraron con voz cansada.

\- estoy velando tu sueño hermosa mía…

\- me intimidas_ dijo con una risita la pecosa, al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos encontrando unos hermosos zafiros tan brillantes y llenos de vida.

\- te amo candy…

\- sabes que yo también mi mocoso malcriado_ seguido de esto, un beso fue dejado en los labios, mientras perezosamente se estiraba.

\- debes trabajar hoy también?_ pregunto el castaño mientras seguía jugando con su cabello, el amaba hacerlo.

\- si, Judit me ha pedido que cubra una de sus guardias…

\- y no le has podido decir que no, cierto_ aquello más que una pregunta era una afirmación total, donde la rubia avergonzada miro a su esposo.

\- te prometo que es la última vez que lo hago_ aquel hombre solo suspiro.

\- no quiero que te enfermes pecosa, desearía que tomaras esas vacaciones que Leonard te ha concedido_ dijo su esposa, refiriéndose al director de aquella institución donde ella trabajaba.

\- las tomare el siguiente mes…

\- está bien… ahora corre a bañarte pues se nos hace tarde_ diciendo aquello, ella se incorporo rápidamente, mirando como aun su reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana.

\- tu iras a trabajar?

\- si, Stear quiere que comencemos un nuevo entrenamiento para los nuevos.

\- no les irán a disparar de nuevo?_ pregunto ella asustada, a lo que su castaño sonrió divertidamente.

\- tenían chalecos antibalas mi amor…

\- pero aun así, mandaron al hospital con crisis a más de uno_ le reclamo, donde Terry solo encogió sus hombros desde la cama.

\- deben aprender a recibir una bala por su país.

\- eres un presumido, lo dices porque tu recibiste una!

\- claro_ dijo riendo_ además no fue tan malo, así conocí al amor de mi vida_ completo todo coqueto, donde ella sonrojada lo ignoro.

\- gracias a mi es que estas vivo!

\- lo sé, por eso soy tuyo pecosita mía…_ ambos sonrieron y ella enviándose un beso aéreo se apresuro a bañarse, aquel día seria agotador y necesitaría un buen baño con agua fría para recargar baterías_ me haces café, cielo?

\- un buen desayuno es lo que te preparare hermosa, debes alimentarte_ y diciendo aquello Terry se marcho a la cocina silbando, sintiéndose dichoso.

Dos horas y un poco más, ambos salían arreglados y satisfechos con el súper desayuno preparado por Terry, su esposa hermosamente vestida con sus pantalones y una camisa de botones pegada a su cuerpo, muy femenina… así como su cabello planchado, dejando de lado aquel día sus rizos, dejándole claro a su esposo que en vacaciones jamás dañaría sus rizos rebeldes y ni siquiera se peinaría si eso él deseaba, ante aquello el solo sonrió encantador mientras la acorralaba para besarla; él como todas las mañanas le abrió la puerta de su camioneta a la dama para luego el toma su correspondiente lugar… allí en aquellos minutos dentro del auto ellos hablaban de todo un poco, donde las risas jamás faltaban, eran un par de enamorados que no tenían remedio.

\- Anne me enviado un pin_ dijo sacando su blackberry_ necesita usar mi laptop esta tarde, será que puedes prestársela?_ se refirió a una laptop Hp negra con rosas como carcasa que Terry cargaba en su auto, era de ella para sus clases pero la mantenía refugiada pues no le gustaba andar con ella, el riesgo de que se la robaran era muy alto y allí poseía demasiada información importante de su carrera.

\- dile que se la llevaras tu cuando salgas de tu guardia_ contesto Terry serio.

\- pero dice que es urgente… Terry…

\- no candy, que si es tan urgente se espere… no andaré por allí llevándole cosas, quiero que se la prestes tu misma_ dijo el castaño mirándola, donde ella solo asistió_ además recuerdas que paso con tu cámara digital?

\- no ha sido su culpa, me ha dicho que se la han robado_ Terry la miro con suspicacia.

\- si claro, pero muy nerviosa que estuvo cuando recomendé que fuéramos a la policía.

\- sabes cómo es anne…

\- ella no me cuadra del todo candy, siempre te lo he dicho, no lo se tiene ese algo.

\- tonterías, anne es mi hermana y mejor amiga, la conozco desde siempre.

\- las personas cambian pecosa_ candy solo negó con la cabeza_ pero está bien, solo que no me gusta estar cerca de ella, la trato solo por el cariño que le tienes.

\- lo sé Terry y me gustaría entender porque la miras así, si ella siempre te ha tratado tan bien, además siempre me pregunta por ti.

\- no me llevo con cualquiera y perdóname pecosa pero ella no es santa de mi devoción_ dijo como punto final a aquella conversación, pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que ella decidió romperlo.

\- Terry perdón yo…

\- no pecosa, déjalo así… hablemos del cambio que te hicieron ayer?

\- mmm pues el doctor Leonard nos pidió apoyo para que fuéramos con los del Hospital General a desempeñarnos allá, hubo una fuerte explosión Terry, imagínate que quedaron demasiados heridos y el hospital esta sin casi doctores…

\- no entiendo cómo pudieron sacar doctores de un hospital privado como es el tuyo y llevarlos a uno público pecosa.

\- se corría el rumor que uno de los heridos es muy rico, y la familia pago para tener la suficiente ayuda necesaria, pero…

\- no sobrevivió?_ pregunto su esposo sorprendido, mirándola a ella quien melancólica sonrió.

\- estaba sumamente quemado e irreconocible…

\- porque el accidente?_ pregunto Terry interesado.

\- una explosión de su auto…

\- tenia explosivos_ susurro Terry mirando fijamente la carretera por donde manejaba_ notaste algo extraño?

\- mmm no… _ dijo la rubia pensativa_ bueno si, llegaron unos hombres preguntando por el, donde la familia del hombre se asusto demasiado y uno se acerco a ellos, hablaron unos minutos y luego ellos sin decir nada se marcharon… fue raro.

\- como era el hombre?_ pregunto Terry.

\- no lo pude ver claramente, pero los demás que estaban con él eran sumamente altos y con trajes oscuros…

\- la mafia_ dijo Terry con rabia.

\- que significa eso?_ pregunto ella confundida.

\- pecosa, para nadie es un secreto que desde hace un año cosas raras están ocurriendo, ves como progresa rápido este sitio, las personas ricas y con influencias que antes no tenían ni donde caerse muertas y qué decir de las desapariciones y las explosiones que han sucedido… nada es casualidad amor, los muchachos en la academia han estado comentando, se rumora que los rusos están haciéndose lugar aquí, han visto autos de lujo y personas extrañas, incluso recuerdas la vieja bodega de Peter?

\- sí, la que estaba cerca del lago, está muy abandonada y sucia…

\- estaba amor, ahora es una mansión hermosa y con grandes murallas, han demolido todo el lugar y lo han reformado… de donde crees que ha ocurrido todo eso?

\- entonces dices que es una mafia?

\- lo es pecosa, y aléjate de esa gente, es peligrosa, si te piden otro cambio como el de ayer, niégate, es peligroso liarte y salvarle una vida a quien ellos deciden que deben morir_ Terry jamás le había hablado con tanta seriedad, y es que hasta el miedo estaba reflejado en sus ojos_ prométeme que te cuidaras pecosa?

\- claro que si, por favor Terry no te preocupes, estaré bien_ contesto ella sonriendo, mientras ambos veían que ya habían llegado a su destino, frente a ellos un hospital imponente y de color blanco brillante.

\- que tengas un bien día pecosa_ le susurro apoderándose de sus labios con locura, donde ella se separo sonrojada.

\- me guardaras cena?

\- claro que si, preparare algo rico para ti… paso a la misma hora de siempre_ ella solo asistió dándole un dulce beso nuevamente, para luego separarse y ella salir de la camioneta con su bata blanca en su brazo, ella era un angelito para sus ojos_ TE AMO!_ le grito Terry al verla a unos metros, donde ella sonrojada le envió un beso, ganándose los gritos y chiflidos de los pacientes que estaban paseando en el jardín; ante esto Terry solo sonrió encantado, poniendo en movimiento su camioneta rumbo al trabajo.

Candy adoraba como nunca a su adorable castaño y es que él era su pilar fuerte, lo conoció hace algunos años cuando era una simple estudiante y allí se enamoro de su forma de ser, ni siquiera tuvieron un noviazgo normal pues poco se veían, hasta que ambos se cansaron y decidieron casarse, cosa que a muchos no les agrado alegando que no durarían mucho tiempo, una de esas personas fue Anne quien hasta la fecha la rubia no entendía el porqué de aquello, sin embargo sus madres siempre la apoyaron dándole esa razón que ella deseaba para hacer algo por su felicidad, estaba mas que segura que su abuelo desde el cielo también estaría de acuerdo.

Su abuelo… lo conoció en pocos meses donde el amor y el cariño fue incondicional, aquel ser la amo y le mostro quien era su madre y las condiciones de su perdida, ella que siempre creyó que había sido rechazada, pero jamás fue así, su madre murió al darle vida y de su padre… bueno su abuelo nunca quiso hablar de él, solo dijo que era una mala influencia que jamás se hizo cargo de su hermosa Camille cuando estuvo ya encinta, el resentimiento de su abuelo era claro y siempre se agitaba al hablar de aquel hombre despreciable, razón por la cual ella dejo todo en el olvido, si su abuelo le aseguraba que ese hombre era una mala persona, pues así era, aquel familiar jamás le mentiría, ella sabía que él la amaba.

-. Candy!_ le grito alguien a su lado, donde ella volvió a la realidad.

\- hola flammy!

\- el Doctor Leonard quiere verte en su oficina…_ le dijo la pelinegra con seriedad, donde ella solo asistió, flammy nunca fue tan amigable como ella esperaba; camino hacia la oficina del director y toco antes de entrar.

\- adelante_ escucho, donde luego entro a la estancia, encontrándose a Leonard un hombre alto, agradable para cualquiera y con una sonrisa amable.

\- me llamabas?_ pregunto.

\- sí, toma asiento candy… te preguntaras porque te he llamado?

\- pues sinceramente sí, creo que últimamente no he hecho algo malo_ dijo ella sonriendo, donde el correspondió aquella sonrisa.

\- has hecho algo candy… estas trabajando demasiado, por lo cual te ordenare unas vacaciones_ ella intento decir algo pero el levanto su mano_ no es una petición, es una orden doctora White!

\- mmm siendo así_ dijo ella con diversión_ por lo menos puedo terminar mi guardia de hoy, Doc?

\- no deberías candy_ contesto el riendo_ pero sé que lo harás igual así que mejor termínala y no te quiero ver por aquí en los próximos días…

\- entendido!

Así como lo prometió, aquel día cumplió totalmente su guardia, sintiéndose por momento sumamente agotada y cansada, pero recordando con alegría que al llegar a casa, su amado esposo la consentiría y es que deseaba que el reloj diera la hora marcada para su salida.

\- Doctora White…_ le dijo el Doctor Robert_ necesito me ayude en una cirugía…

\- mmm doctor pero ya mi hora culminara_ se quejo ella viendo que pronto Terry vendría.

\- por favor candy!_ le suplico el galeno_ nadie más quiere ayudarme y no deseo cometer errores…

\- cuanto nos tardaremos?

\- mmm unas horas, pero prometo llevarte a casa_ ofreció el hombre, donde ella luego de pensárselo, asistió.

\- está bien, pero Terry me matara!

\- Terry te ama así que lo olvidara_ se burlo el chico de ella, donde ambos rieron.

Y ciertamente a Terry le molesto saber que estaba casualmente en una operación en aquella hora que no era la suya, pero ella lo tranquilizo como siempre lo hacía, recomendándole fuera a casa y ella lo alcanzaría al terminar, aquel moreno se dio por vencido pidiéndole muchos besos y mandándole miles.

Pero la operación se alargo más de lo previsto por una serie de complicaciones, donde el beneficio – riesgo tuvo presencia, dando como resultado una excelente cirugía, ambos médicos junto con los demás ayudantes y colaboradores salieron dichosos y sonrientes de aquel hospital, una vez más una vida fue salvada gracias a Dios.

\- Candy vámonos_ le pidió Robert algo cansado, mirando como la rubia se acomodaba su cabello en una coleta alta.

\- si ya voy, qué hora es?_ pregunto bostezando.

\- son las nueve… acaso tienes una cita?_ le pregunto burlón.

\- mi esposo me espera en casa_ dijo ella muy orgullosa, pasándole a su amigo por delante como un pavorreal, donde el soltó la carcajada,

\- cuanto no desearía yo, que a mí me esperaran así_ susurro luego con melancolía.

\- vamos Robert, hallaras a la mujer indicada pronto, yo sé que si_ contesto optimista,

\- eso espero pecas, porque estoy harto de estar solo en este cochino mundo!_ dijo riendo un poco, pero luego un timbre de teléfono los interrumpió, donde el chico saco de su bolsillo un celular…_ disculpa candy…

 _ **Diga?**_

 _ **Cada cuanto tiempo?**_

 _ **Está dilatando?**_

 _ **No, no te preocupes…**_

 _ **Mantenla calmada y relajada…**_

 _ **Si, está bien, llegare en unos minutos…**_

 _ **Cálmate chico…**_

 _ **Adiós…**_

El hombre cortó la llamada para mirar con cansancio a la rubia.

-. Problemas?_ pregunto ella.

\- sí, el parto de mi vecina se adelanto y me necesitan urgente, ella vive sola con su hijo y pues su situación financiera no es muy buena, la cosa es que necesito irme candy pero…

\- no te preocupes por mi Robert, vete… tomare un taxi.

\- espera!_ dijo él, dando un silbido a un taxi que justamente pasaba por el frente del hospital, aquel auto se detuvo, donde Robert abrió la puerta del copiloto_ amigo necesito que lleves esta señorita a la puerta de su casa, toma esta la dirección y cóbrate…

\- pero… esto es mucho más de lo que vale señor_ tartamudeo el taxista, creyéndolo loco.

\- eso es para que te asegures de dejarla en la puerta de su casa_ aquel hombre asistió nervioso, donde Robert rápidamente le abrió la puerta de atrás a candy, quien sonriendo por aquel loco, se monto.

\- pórtate bien Robert!

\- perdón por todo pecas_ susurro avergonzado_ prometo compensarte luego!

\- tranquilo tonto, nos vemos luego…

\- adiós candy.

Allí dentro del taxi ella le sonrió al taxista quien se relajo al ponerse en marcha.

-. Su amigo es intimidante_ susurro el pobre hombre.

\- a veces puede serlo, pero créame es buena persona y un maravilloso medico.

\- le creo señorita_ dijo el hombre sonriendo_ es usted medico?

\- sí, doctora White… mucho gusto.

\- qué bien! Soy Norman, taxista a la orden_ ante aquello ambos rieron.

\- lamento todo norman, pero Salí tarde del hospital y ya sabes…

\- si esto es sumamente peligroso a esta hora señorita!

\- lo sé, por eso Robert no me quiso dejar sola.

\- afortunadamente soy de los pocos que trabaja a esta hora, pero ya mis colegas no quieren el turno nocturno, nos pueden robar o algo peor…

\- si comprendo_ dijo ella, viendo como el auto se detenía en un semáforo en rojo, donde la calle era solitaria, pero aquel buen chofer no quiso saltarlo.

\- las reglas se hicieron para respetar no cree?_ ella solo asistió, mirando por la ventana de aquel taxi, afuera el viento soplaba frio y era extraño pues nadie estaba presente_ este es un sitio peligroso… si ve a alguien caminar seguramente es una prostituta o un simple drogadicto… odio que mi ciudad se haya convertido en esto, pero es culpa de los malditos extranjeros_ ante aquellas palabras ella lo miro intrigada_ lo siento señorita!

\- tranquilo, porque dice que los extranjeros?

\- porque siempre es así señorita…_ ella siguió sin entender, pero mirando por su ventana observo cómo alguien corría en dirección al taxi, donde ella enfocando su mirada vio que era una rubia muy hermosa en tacones y con una falda demasiada corta para su gusto, en su rostro la desesperación estaba marcada.

\- ayúdenme!_ grito la mujer llegando a la ventana donde la golpeaba intentando abrir la puerta cerrada.

\- no abra señorita!_ grito el conductor_ capaz nos vaya a robar esta prostituta!

\- pero…_ dijo candy mirando aquella mujer quien desesperada intentaba entrar en aquel auto, donde el taxista lo quiso poner en movimiento.

\- ábreme por favor! Me quieren matar!_ grito la mujer, donde candy asustada abrió aquella puerta donde la mujer se monto agitada_ gracias! Gracias!

\- señorita no!

\- vamos corra buen hombre, o nos matara!

\- hágalo norman, la bajaremos cuando salgamos de este sitio_ aseguro candy sin dejar de mirar a la mujer, quien insistentemente veía la calle de donde había salido, visualizándose a lo lejos una sombra que se detenía mirando el taxi, aquel era un hombre demasiado alto pero no se visualizaba claramente su rostro con la oscuridad.

Inmediatamente norman se puso en marcha, arrancando a toda velocidad, aquello no era buena idea, la mujer era una completa desconocida y por sus ropas no daba ninguna pizca de confianza.

\- Que te ha pasado?_ pregunto candy aun asustada, mirando a aquella rubia de ojos azules y pelo liso, quien intentaba abrocharse su camisa, su brasier estaba completamente descubierto donde aquella mujer intentaba ocultarlo con los botones que eran cerrados.

\- un mal hombre querida…_ dijo la mujer con molestia_ jamás estaría con alguien, que han violado y ultrajado a una mujer, eso jamás chica!_ exclamo molesta, donde candy la miraba sin comprender.

\- pero…

\- lo lamento, mi nombre es Susana_ dijo sonriendo_ alguien me perseguía para dañarme, solo porque lo rechace completamente…

\- ahhh un problema amoroso_ contesto candy tranquilizándose.

\- se podría decir que fue eso…

\- a donde iras entonces?

\- con el amor de mi vida claro está, necesito que ponga en su sitio a su perro_ contesto aquella rubia, mirando su mano_ maldito infeliz! Me ha sacado mi anillo!_ exclamo.

\- un anillo?

\- sí, me lo ha regalado mi ruso hermoso_ susurro soñadora mientras se sonrojaba.

\- ruso?_ susurro candy sintiendo miedo.

\- maldita mujer!_ exclamo el taxista molesto y a la vez asustado_ con quien te has metido!

\- porque lo dice nor…_ intento preguntar candy, pero al mismo tiempo miro por su ventana, donde observo como un auto negro se colocaba a la par del taxi_ que pasa?

\- la están persiguiendo!_ grito norman, aumentando la velocidad, intentando rebasar aquel carro, pero encontrando como otro más se colocaba a la par del taxi.

\- maldito perro!_ susurro Susana asustada, mirando a candy quien estaba angustiada_ yo… no puedo morir.

\- no lo entiendes, ninguno podemos morir_ dijo candy con desesperación.

\- estoy embarazada_ susurro la otra rubia, donde la pecosa la miro con pesar, entendiendo el miedo que sentía aquella chica.

\- intentaremos salir de esto sí?_ Susana solo asistió cubriendo con sus brazos su vientre el cual estaba totalmente plano aun, ciertamente candy no sabía si creerle o no, pero la sinceridad azul de sus ojos le reveló que era cierto, la mujer que se había montado en el taxi molesta, ahora estaba totalmente asustada_ norman que podemos hacer?!

\- yo… no lo sé!_ grito el hombre aumentando al fondo la velocidad mientras zigzagueaba por aquellas calles solitarias, saliendo hacia la carretera principal, donde las montañas oscuras a los lados no les daban la calma que necesitaban_ quiénes son?!

\- no lo sé!_ grito Susana mirando por la ventana aquellos autos_ no los conozco!

\- como que no! Si te persiguen es a ti!_ grito el hombre asustado.

\- si lo sé, pero no logro ver quiénes son… pero se quienes los envió.

\- será que mejor que te lances!_ opino norman.

\- no!_ grito Susana_ mi bebé…

\- ni siquiera sabemos si eso será cierto… no moriremos por culpa de una prostituta!

\- cálmate norman!_ grito candy_ nadie se lanzara, saldremos de esto, solo conduce e intenta llegar a la gasolinera más cercana…_ norman solo asistió, rebasando uno de los autos, dejándolos un poco detrás, donde aquella persecución se hizo larga, mientras dos mujeres se abrazaban asustadas.

La frente de Norman sudaba, jamás imagino que algo como esto le ocurriría, tenía una familia que mantener aun, necesitaba salir de todo esto, estaba más que seguro que ahora si tomaría la opinión de su esposa y cambiaria de empleo, pero necesitaba salir vivo de todo esto y más aun sacar vivas a las dos mujeres, pues ambas eran jóvenes y hermosas, sus vidas no podían terminar allí.

Al ir en exceso de velocidad y girando en las miles de curvas que ahora los envolvían, sintió alivio pues los autos se quedaron muy atrás, saldrían de aquel desastre gracias a Dios.

\- Los estamos perdiendo!_ grito con alegría, donde mirando por el retrovisor, observo como uno de los hombres de los autos, salía con rapidez sentándose en la puerta del copiloto donde el vidrio fue bajado, hasta que vio como el cañón de una pistola era apuntado hacia ellos_ agáchense!_ les grito a las chicas quienes se lanzaron al asiento bajando sus cabezas.

Luego solo se escucho un disparo.

-. Le han dado al carro?_ pregunto Susana asustada con lagrimas en sus ojos.

\- yo creo_ respondió candy_ la velocidad está aumentando demasiado norman, ten cuidado_ recomendó ella al hombre, intentando levantar su cabeza para mirarlo, encontrándose con el rostro de norman de lado en el asiento del piloto, donde en su frente un agujero estaba marcado de el cual sangre rodaba_ OH NO!

\- qué pasa?!_ pregunto Susana, levantando su mirada encontrando lo mismo que la pecosa había visto, donde soltó un sonoro grito horrorizada_ MORIREMOS!

\- no… no puedo morirme… Terry!_ grito la rubia de ojos verdes donde sintió las lagrimas latentes en sus esmeraldas_ salta!_ exclamo ella al no ver ninguna solución.

El pie de norman estaba totalmente en el acelerador y el taxi iba directamente a un precipicio lleno de arboles demasiado empinado, mientras detonaciones seguían escuchándose impactando al taxi.

\- Pero nos mataran!_ grito Susana.

\- igual moriremos! Salta!

A continuación antes de caer, una rubia pecosa se lanzo del carro sintiendo como Susana la tomaba fuertemente de la mano desprendiéndole su anillo de matrimonio, allí el miedo pudo más que la razón, dejando a Susana atrapada en el vehículo el cual cayó siendo atrapado por el tronco de un árbol; la pecosa sentía que todo le dolía y como pudo se arrastro hasta la orilla mirando como rápidamente el auto se incendiaba y los gritos de Susana se escuchaban dentro, hasta que luego de un minuto más… todo exploto… dejándose de sentir aquellos gritos desgarradores que rompieron completamente con el alma de candy.

Volteo su cabeza un poco y observo como aquellos autos no se detuvieron sino que siguieron su camino, dejándola a ella allí tirada en la tierra, donde sus sentidos estaban descoordinados y su cuerpo temblaba, de sus esmeraldas montones de lágrimas salían y ya su cuerpo sentía ardor en sus brazos, donde raspones y sangre estaba presentes.

Quiso respirar e incluso eso le dolía, aparto con temblor su cabello de su rostro comprobando que aun no podía levantarse, sus piernas no respondían, estaban entumecidas.

Sintió tanta tristeza en su interior que se quedo allí en la tierra unos minutos, la luna estaba oculta y el frio hacia que sus heridas dolieran aun más… intento incorporarse suavemente y con calma, pero allí un auto llego alumbrándola por completo.

\- Ayúdenme por favor_ pidió ella levantando su mano, observando cómo dos personas salían de aquel vehículo, luego sintió solo pesadez y como la oscuridad la envolvía, pero solo escucho frases y palabras extrañas antes de desmayarse por completo.

 _ **Ella es… Susana…**_

 _ **Creo que sí, hermano.**_

 _ **Entonces llevémosla, Ella la quiere.**_

 _ **Sí, pero que lastima que este cuerpo se vaya a perder… quienes serian los otros.**_

 _ **Ni idea pero ya sabemos que tiene más de un enemigo…**_

 _ **Malditas americanas estúpidas.**_

 _ **Vamos a la fortaleza, lady seguro la quiere entre sus manos…**_

 _ **Ayúdame entonces, bruto…**_

 _ **Mira un vehículo en llamas!**_

 _ **Deja de jugar, no nos interesa eso, toma a Susana y ayúdame…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentía su cuerpo adolorido y con molestia abrió lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo la iluminación completamente en sus ojos, molestándole aquello como nadie, se quejo en voz baja sintiendo que algo apretaba sus dientes y al intentar cubrirse con sus ojos se alarmo…

Allí estaba ella, amarrada de manos y pies, en su boca una mordaza demasiada ajustada y al mirarse, estaba en un estado de desnudez absoluta que la hizo gritar, no entendía que estaba pasando, solo recordaba lagunas de un accidente que había pasado, pero que estaba sucediendo, sino fuera por el dolor pensaría que estaba en un mal sueño, se movió inquieta ignorando aquel dolor penetrante en sus brazos y una de sus rodillas, necesitaba salir.

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

 _Terry, Amor ven por mi!_

\- Así que has despertado_ escucho la voz de una mujer quien con una sonrisa demasiada macabra se acerco a ella, era baja y con unos ojos almendrados, su cabello totalmente rojo como el fuego y sus fracciones eran como las de una chica resentida y furiosa, llevaba un hermoso vestido corto y rojo como su cabello con destellos plateados_ era hora de que despertaras_ candy quiso gritarle pero la mordaza no permitía que ella le dijera unas cuantas cosas_ aunque te ayudare a despertar mejor_ seguido de esto un barde de agua fría fue lanzado sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, haciéndola gritar de dolor, donde sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mirando con desesperación a todos lados, visualizando como algunos hombres estaban a unos metros mirándola, en su expresión no se podía ver nada, parecían simples estatuas.

\- nos vamos a divertir mucho, Susana…_ dijo aquella mujer sacando un látigo detrás de su espalda_ esto te dolerá mas a ti que a mi_ sonrió como el demonio mismo, llenando de total miedo a candy quien intentaba gritar_ pero valdrá la pena…

 _ **Susana… ella no era Susana.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Agradecida inmensamente con sus palabras, lamento la demora pero aquí esta otro capi de esta loca historia de mi autoría, espero les guste y dejen opiniones._

 _Sé que está un poco fuerte pero espero aguanten y les emocione T.T_

 _En el camino iremos aclarando todo, así que paciencia xD_

 _Nos leemos prontito._

 _Besos y abrazos,_

 _Su amiga, Ely Andley._


	4. Chapter 4

_**El siguiente capítulo puede contener o no, escenas violentas y lenguaje ofensivo, si eres sensible a eso, por favor abstente a leer.  
**_ **.**

 **Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 3:  
**

Ella sentía miedo, ese miedo que te carcome todo tu ser, que llena tu medula espinal como un vendaval frio y helado, donde tus sentidos despiertan desorientados y sin ningún tipo de coordinación, ella quiso correr al reflejarse en esos ojos tan llenos de odio y coraje, pero los amarres en sus muñecas y en sus pies no la dejaban moverse lo suficiente para huir o aunque sea para borrarle aquella sonrisa tétrica en esa boca roja como el demonio.

La miro suplicante y con sollozos para que intentara quitarle aquella maldita mordaza, pero la mujer solo sonrió malévolamente mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, en aquel momento de desnudez pudo morir de vergüenza en otra circunstancia, pero ante un miedo como el que sentía, aquello no le importo en lo más mínimo.

\- veo porque has dominado a mi hermano, posees un cuerpo muy hermoso y esa piel nívea es una debilidad para ese terco ruso_ dijo la mujer mientras con un dedo tocaba la mejilla de la rubia, donde ella intentaba gritar_ incluso esas esmeraldas son de lo mas cautivadoras... Creo que debo borrarte toda esa belleza Susana, cometiste un grave error al dejar en ridículo a mi tonto hermano, pero yo me encargare de remediarlo_ esa sonrisa cruel se volvió a posar en su rostro blanco.

La mujer se movió despacio hacia atrás, sacando por completo un látigo largo de cuero y siguió sonriendo al ver como candy intentaba liberarse desesperadamente.

\- bienvenida al infierno, querida...

Diciendo esto, la mujer lanzo el primer latigazo en el hombro de la rubia, dejando una marca de inmediato donde un grito sofocado salió de la pobre chica, el dolor era intenso y quemante.

\- Will!_ grito la mujer, donde rápidamente un hombre moreno, alto y musculoso de acerco a ella, llevaba un traje oscuro y su rostro no revelaba absolutamente nada, solo una enorme cicatriz en su mejilla era revelada.

\- dígame mi lady...

\- sigue con mi trabajo_ le contesto pasándole el látigo a aquel hombre_ diez latigazos y aumenta el número si ella grita_ ante aquello candy se hallo perdida.

\- si mi lady_ el hombre automáticamente se poso detrás de candy mirando con pena a la chica, pero una orden era una orden.

\- Will?...

\- si dígame?

\- sin contemplaciones, quiero marcas profundas_ dijo la mujer acercándose a candy quien simplemente lloraba impotente, ella no merecía aquello_ llora maldita zorra... Hazlo Will!

Al dar aquella orden, el moreno apretó entre sus manos el látigo, soltándolo por completo dejando solo la base para agarrarlo y tomando impulso se oyó el primer golpe en la espalda desnuda de la pecosa.

 _PLAS!_

 _...Un grito..._

 _PLAS!_

 _...Otro grito..._

 _PLAS!_

 _... Un grito ahogado..._

Y siguieron los azotes y ella sintió como el dolor tomaba parte de su cuerpo y como su mente intentaba desconectarse con cada grito de dolor, llegando a emitir solo quejidos y sintiendo como sus rodillas temblaban quedando ella balanceándose torpemente gracias a que sus manos seguían atadas a los dos pilares a sus lados, aquello realmente era el maldito infierno, perdió la cuenta con el sexto azote y es que su cuerpo jamás había recibido un golpe parecido, ni siquiera de niña cuando era tan inquieta, las hermanas jamás le pegaron y sus hermanos lejos de pegarle siempre la protegieron, cuan distinto era todo.

Allí con tanto dolor solo pudo visualizarse abrazada a su esposo, donde él le besaba su cabello mientras le tarareaba alguna canción vieja y pasada de moda, en donde ambos sonreían y donde el amor los llenaba dejando que sus corazones latieran al mismo tiempo y con el mismo sentir...

Se arrepintió de tantas cosas, pues pensaba que iba a morir pronto, solo esperaba vivir para decirle un "TE AMO" a su Terry adorado.

\- basta!_ escucho a lo lejos el grito de la mujer, quien se aproximo hacia ella tomándole la cara con rudeza_ no te desmayes!

Luego con molestia aquella mujer soltó su rostro y se sintieron las pisadas alejarse para luego volver con más determinación.

\- arrójasela Will!_ le grito a manera de orden a aquel moreno quien estaba sudado y negó con su cabeza_ obedece!

\- no mi lady, esta pobre muchacha no puede más, no le haga esto señora...

\- cuestionas mi autoridad! Quieres morir!_ le grito alterada.

\- golpéeme a mí en su lugar si lo desea, pero ya no puedo hacer esto, yo no fui contratado para torturar mujeres, el jefe...

\- el jefe?!... ÉL no está! En su lugar estoy yo, soy la maldita jefa que manda, no quiero tus opiniones de mierda!_ despotrico la mujer furiosa_ lárgate de una maldita vez, inútil!

Aquel hombre solo asistió mirando con tristeza aquella rubia que estaba a punto de un colapso, estaba claro que la otra mujer jamás la dejaría ir, no hasta q sufriera lo necesario.

Y candy sintió como su cuerpo intentaba convulsionar cuando en su espalda fue vaciado un balde de agua helada, su dolor se hizo intenso y allí apretó duramente sus ojos en ese punto de quiebre entre el dolor y la fantasía q intentaba crear su mente para escapar del dolor.

La mujer cruel se acerco a ella sonriendo triunfalmente mientras tomaba aquel rostro pecoso, donde las esmeraldas solo estaban semi abiertas, allí con rabia le jalo la mordaza dejando descubierta aquella boca que estaba pálida y sin color.

\- que te parece ahora? Quieres hablar?_ le susurro cerca de su rostro.

Allí candy solo esbozo una sonrisa ladeada y melancólica, que la otra chica interpreto como una burla donde rápidamente y con dureza estampo su mano libre en la mejilla pecosa, dejando caer tempestivamente la cabeza llena de ahora rizos por la humedad del agua y allí una idea vino a la mente oscura de la mujer malvada.

Caminando a una mesa larga donde miles de objetos de torturas, desde mazos y cuchillos estaban dejados allí, hasta cosas pequeñas como pinzas y tijeras, donde ella tomo una tijera entre sus manos y aproximándose hacia candy, fue despojándola de su cabello como el sol, rizo por rizo, acabando con aquella larga cabellera con cada corte.

\- adiós a tu belleza, maldita zorra!_ susurro en su oído_ nadie te va a querer a partir de hoy!

Pero candy no escuchaba, ella estaba lejos de la realidad imaginándose en otro universo donde era feliz y llena de amor, donde el dolor y el odio no existían y donde ella estaba con Terry.

\- _Terry..._

Susurro, donde la otra mujer escucho aquel nombre claramente, soltando una maldición para luego golpear a la rubia.

\- aun luego de todo, sigues pensando en tus amantes... Maldita zorra, debería matarte! Pero algo mejor te hare, te gustan los hombres no?_ le gritaba sin contemplación_ te enseñare uno especial, Mark!

\- si mi lady..._ contesto otro hombre que era uno de los tantos espectadores que se mantenía como estatua, era un poco más bajo que la mayoría y con un rostro malicioso y burlón, su cabello largo a los hombros envuelto en una cola, y su sonrisa era una provocación para cualquier hombre, pues la burla se marcaba en ella.

\- es toda tuya!_ grito, dejando claro que aquel hombre podía abusar del cuerpo adolorido de la pecosa la veces que el quisiese_ solo no la mates y hazla sufrir_ recomendó la mujer, haciendo espacio mirando como el hombre rápidamente se quitaba el botón de sus pantalones.

\- gracias mi lady_ agradeció el susodicho con LUJURIA en sus ojos, mirando el cuerpo maltrecho de la rubia, el cual manaba algunos hilos de sangre en su espalda_ es muy bonita...

\- actúa rápido y avísame cuando ya no quede nada de su ser_ dijo seriamente la pelo rojo, quien se dio media vuelta y sonando sus tacones intento salir de allí, dejando al lascivo hombre quien se bajo los pantalones y ya levantaba el rostro de la pecosa, la cual seguía en total trance.

Allí un fuerte sonido se escucho en la puerta donde la pelirroja se detuvo estática en su caminar, mirando hacia la entrada donde más de veinte hombres entraban, todos armados y vestidos de trajes negros, sus caras serias y donde uno de ellos entraba enfrentándola a ella con su mirada penetrante.

\- debí imaginar que tú te aparecerías_ dijo ella molesta.

\- me entere por Will de las tonterías que estás haciendo Eliza...

\- y como perro faldero vienes a velar por los intereses de mi hermano?_ pregunto con ironía.

\- al parecer yo tengo más en cuenta a tu hermano, que tú misma, no por nada soy su mano derecha...

\- una mano que estoy dispuesta a cortar, Tom_ dijo amenazadoramente.

\- no puedes, eres solo una maldita malcriada y llorona_ dijo Tom burlón, donde la pelirroja lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- le vas a contar que tengo a su amante?_ pregunto ella a la defensiva.

\- no es necesario_ ante aquello ella sonrió.

\- sabía que no eras capaz...

\- no claro que no... Porque ya él lo sabe_ ante aquello la mujer miro a alguien que entraba por la puerta con su mirada fija en ella, intimidándola por completa, haciéndola sentir pequeña e insignificante.

\- _Neil_..._ susurro algo asustada, contaba que su hermano estuviese lejos de la ciudad en aquel momento, para cuando se enterara de que su amante estaba muerta ya nada serviría, además para que molestarse si él no tenía sentimientos.

\- cállate_ le dijo pausadamente pasando a su lado, no sin antes clavarle una vez más su mirada fría donde ella retrocedió un paso.

Aquel hombre moreno, alto y musculoso, llevaba una simple camisa blanca doblada hasta los codos, en el descubierto de su pecho miles de tatuajes se miraban así como una simple cadena de oro demasiado delgada, sus pantalones de vestir negros y sus zapatos brillantes de igual color le daban un porte distinguido, pero si le mirases la cara aquello se arruinaba, su rostro era superioridad y fastidio, ni una chispa de emoción, aquel hombre era como el granito.

Mark quien se quedo estático frente a la rubia con los pantalones aun en el suelo, se quedo mirando a su jefe quien con la mirada le transmitía furia, aquel hombrecito asustado por lo que casi iba a hacer, levanto su mano para defenderse.

\- jefe perdóneme... Se lo suplico... Lady me ha pedido que...

\- la pensabas violar?_ pregunto Neil ladeando con molestia su cabeza, mirándolo de arriba-abajo.

\- yo no... Lady me...

\- sabes lo que les pasa a los que hieren de esa manera a una mujer?_ le pregunto sonriendo, una sonrisa vacía y sin gracia.

\- pero Will la ha golpeado!_ se defendió con la acción del otro.

\- es por ello que Will está siendo azotado en este mismo momento_ le dijo Neil aun sonriendo_ pero tu... No vales la pena!

Todo fue rápido y sin contratiempo, Neil saco de su espalda una pistola apuntándole al hombre en la frente para luego disparar sin contemplación alguna, manchando de sangre su camisa blanca y un poco en su rostro, haciéndolo soltar una maldición.

\- ves lo que me haces hacerle a mi propia gente! _ le grito a Eliza quien estaba asustada detrás de Tom_ ahora mismo los que estaban presentes en esta mierda, serán azotados hasta que entiendan que su maldito jefe soy yo, así este lejos de la fortaleza, les joderan toda la maldita piel hasta que lo entienda! Me escucharon?!

\- si Jefe!_ se escucho gritar a todos, siendo interrumpidos por Eliza.

\- pero me di el gusto de joderle la existencia a la perra de tu amante!_ le grito Eliza con insolencia, a lo que Neil se giro de nuevo hacia la mujer que estaba atada.

Sintió algo distinto dentro de él al mirar aquel cuerpo tan dañado y azotado, con molestia desato los pies de la mujer para luego hacer lo mismo con las manos, no sin antes agarrarla pues esta se encontraba en trance allí en sus brazos, solo un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios pálidos y fue porque Neil poso una mano en su espalda, observando cómo esta sangraba por algunos cortes, aquello era más que crueldad.

Alguien entro corriendo a aquel sitio, pasando a la multitud que estaba en la puerta, entrando agitado, su cabello liso llegándole a la barbilla de color claro, ojos almendras y vestido de igual oscuro.

\- que le ha pasado a Susana?!_ pregunto demasiado interesado, donde Tom solo arqueo una ceja mirándolo, mientras Eliza solo sonrió.

\- Casi la he matado..._ le contesto orgullosa, donde el hombre rápidamente se acerco a Neil y la rubia.

-Archivald guarda distancias con el jefe!_ le reclamo Tom, viéndolo cerca de aquel par, donde Archie solo miraba confundido aquella mujer.

\- Pero ella no..._ Allí se cayó de repente buscando la mirada de su jefe quien miraba a la mujer en sus brazos.

Neil acaricio aquel rostro pecoso con demasiado tacto como si de una flor se tratase, delineo con su dedo aquellos labios mirando sorprendido aquella mujer, quien abrió sus ojos reflejando unas esmeraldas brillosas y llenas de tristeza en aquellos ojos miel, haciendo que Neil se intimidara al instante.

\- _Terry..._

Susurro la pecosa antes de caer desmayada en aquellos brazos, dejándose llevar por su subconsciente.

\- qué diablos les pasa?!_ pregunto Eliza al verlos estáticos a ambos hombres, donde Neil levanto su mirada fría hacia ella.

\- Ella no es Susana!_ le grito_ ni siquiera la había visto alguna vez en mi vida!

Dejando a todos sorprendidos en aquel sitio, preguntándose quien era entonces aquella mujer que fue maltratada;

Mientras tanto Neil levanto aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos, no sin antes quitarse con cuidado su camisa, para colocársela a el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia, donde la prenda rápidamente se tiño de rojo en su espalda, con paciencia la levanto y camino hacia la salida con ella en los brazos, mirando a Tom quien entendió aquel mensaje silencioso saliendo rápidamente de el sitio en busca de un Doctor.

\- Sino fueras mi hermana, te habría matado ya mismo..._ le susurro con rabia Neil a la pelirroja, pasando a su lado, con el cuerpo de Candy inconsciente en sus brazos, haciendo que Eliza se encogiera de miedo y vergüenza_ vete que no te quiero ver más, y si te apareces...

Te Matare!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Muy bien chicas, super agradecida con sus comentarios, aquí dejando un capi algo corto pero espero sea de su agrado *-* asi modo relámpago ( dedicado para las que necesitan que su manicure siga perfecto xD )

Vamos a paso lento pero seguro, iremos descubriendo muchas cosas tanto buenas como MALAS u.u pero el amor triunfara _o/ :D

Gracias a las lectoras anónimas, animando que dejen un saludito pronto :*

Vuelvo prontito!

Besitos y Abrazos,

Su amiga, Ely Andley.


	5. Chapter 5

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 4:**

Ojos color miel, brillantes y penetrantes intentaban entender aquel desastre lleno de confusión, siempre había sido un genio para resolver todo con un chasqueo de sus dedos, pero en aquel momento su mente no daba abasto a todo aquel asunto, allí con su mirada confusa observaba la pequeña rubia sedada envuelta entre sus sabanas de sartén, su rostro angelical algo golpeado y arañado, así como su cabello dorado como el sol mal cortado y suelto en la almohada, daban ese aire de vulnerabilidad y sensibilidad, solo una vez en su vida había sentido algo dentro de sí lleno de agonía y tristeza, aquel sentimiento estaba repitiéndose con aquella mujer desconocida.

\- y bien?_ pregunto interesado, desviando su mirada al galeno que guardaba su estetoscopio en un maletín, aquel hombre solo lo miro con seriedad absoluta.

\- esta demasiada golpeada, uno de sus cortes fue suturado ya que el azote penetro su piel y por lo tanto daño unos vasos sanguíneos, le quedaran marcas toda su vida_ contesto sombrío mientras sacaba una hoja para empezar a escribir_ te dejare una serie de recomendaciones y medicamentos necesarios, así como exámenes, me preocupa demasiado ese hematoma en sus costillas, sé que no fue golpeada allí por el látigo así que deseo que le realices unos rayos X_ el moreno a su lado solo asistió, mientras seguía mirando aquella mujer dormida, donde rápidamente el médico llamo su atención_ Neil... Solo porque somos amigos estoy aquí, pero no volveré a pisar tu fortaleza aunque me pagues millones, odio lo que haces y odio lo que le has hecho a esta chica.

\- yo no..._ intento decir el moreno, pero solo guardo silencio y asistió, estrechando su mano con el médico, quien rápidamente le entrego la hoja escrita y se dispuso a marcharse_ despertara?_ pregunto antes de que el otro se marchara.

\- mañana si, por ahora esta sedada... No te separes de ella porque puede tenga fiebre, ruega a Dios que esas heridas no se infecten porque si es así deberás llevarla a un hospital...

\- no será necesario!_ respondió cortante_ mejor vete...

\- está bien_ diciendo aquello el galeno se marcho, no esperaba un gracias de parte de aquel hombre, quien a opinión de muchos no tenia respeto más que de sí mismo y sus sentimientos no existían.

Quedando solo Neil en aquella habitación se atrevió a acercarse hacia la mujer pecosa, quien a su parecer estaba demasiada pálida por la pérdida de sangre, aquella mujer estaba profundamente dormida, pero en su momento murmuro aquel nombre que martirizaba la mente del moreno,

Quien era Terry?! Se pregunto una vez más.

No podía dejar de observarla, incluso se arriesgo a posarse al lado de la cama y doblarse dejando una rodilla tocando el suelo, así mismo se atrevió a estirar su brazo para con su mano y sus dedos, rozar delicadamente la frente de la rubia, pensando cómo era posible que eliza la confundiera con Susana, si ambas eran tan distintas;

Susana era fuego y sensualidad, un autentico torbellino, sin embargo esta chica era serena y transparente, además sus esmeraldas tenían tanto miedo cuando lo observo delirante, todo esto era un error fatal; debía haber imaginado que la llegada de eliza solo seria problemas, no entendía como esa mujer no mantenía su nariz fuera de los asuntos personales que solo le interesaban a él, quería controlarlo sin importar nada, pero ya el no era un chiquillo que necesitaba protección, el era el jefe que mantenía todo en su lugar.

Mientras seguía acariciando sutilmente aquella rubia dormida, intento pensar en que solución habría, pero nada vino a su mente, era una de esas pocas veces que su mente quedaba en blanco y eso le preocupaba.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el chasquido de la puerta, quien anunciaba que alguien entraba en la estancia, y allí rápidamente apretó su mano con frustración ya que le habían arruinado aquel momento de concentración, sin perder tiempo se coloco de pie y mirando con total seriedad al recién llegado intentando exigir una explicación.

\- lo lamento señor por...

\- al grano Tom, que demonios quieres?

\- yo... Jefe...

\- momento! _ lo detuvo bruscamente acercándose al hombre peligrosamente_ primero dime, como demonios Eliza hizo todo este desastre?!

\- dinero señor! Ah comprado a los hombres que quedaron en la fortaleza, además que como es su hermana, los hombres creyeron que ella también tenia autorización para hacer lo que quisiera_ relataba Tom con molestia, odiaba lo malcriada que podía ser la pelirroja_ ella mando a seguir a Susana pero los hombres que trajeron a esta mujer desconocida... Mmm como decirlo?_ susurro el castaño mirando como su jefe se impacientaba_ están muertos.

\- que dices?

\- están muertos jefe.

\- Eliza los ha matado?_ pregunto sorprendido.

\- creemos que no, lady se fue hace un par de horas y mande a Rosco con ella, la está vigilando...

\- entonces?

\- ese par de estúpidos estaban huyendo de nosotros cuando intentamos contactarlos, pero alguien se adelanto y los ha matado a ambos_ al escuchar eso Neil se giro mirando a la mujer en su cama.

\- donde esta Susana?_ pregunto luego de un rato silencioso.

\- no lo sabemos jefe...

\- encuéntrala_ ordeno con molestia, le daba un poco de miedo pensar que su musa estuviese en manos enemigas_ igualmente averigua quien es esta chica...

\- está bien jefe!

\- Tom..._ lo llamo antes de que este saliera, el castaño solo lo miro de reojo_ cuídate, recuerda que mis enemigos acabaran con mi gente.

\- tranquilo jefe, nada me pasara; aprovechare de hacer un par de visitas y cobrar unos cuantos favores si está de acuerdo?_ pregunto pidiendo aquel permiso, a lo que Neil solo asistió.

\- Llévate a Archí contigo_ Tom ante aquello solo soltó un suspiro derrotado, Archivald podía ser muy molesto e insoportable con él, se odiaban mutuamente y solo intentaban llevar la fiesta en paz porque Neil se los ordenaba_ necesita una oportunidad de aprender Tom, es parte de nuestra familia... Además necesito que hables con eliza, pregúntale que sabe realmente.

\- porque no hablas tu con ella?

\- porque le daré la paliza de su vida y luego me odiaría por ello... Eres mejor que yo en esos asuntos, puedes hacerlo?

\- lo intentare_ respondió rápidamente el hombre, marchándose de aquel sitio antes de que Neil le pidiera algo mas, encargarse de Archivald y Eliza era suficiente para un día.

Dejándolo nuevamente solo con aquella rubia quien se movía inquieta murmurando ese maldito nombre que ya penetraba los sentidos de Neil, haciéndolo maldecir hasta que dejo sus tonterías de lado, pues ella empezó a gemir y llorar del dolor, haciéndolo reaccionar para intentar calmarla, aquel día sería sumamente largo y cansado.

 **+.+.+**

El detective Brower, llevaba más de un año detrás de la pista de la mafia, los rusos y los italianos estaban causando revuelo en Lakewood es por ello que bajo perfil intentaba avanzar en su investigación, no teniendo mucho éxito pues pocos confiaban en él como para hablarle de esas organizaciones tan importante e influyentes; ciertamente mientras hacia su investigación se encontró con todo el lio formado en la carretera.

Aquel hombre miraba con suspicacia la escena frente a sus ojos, todo indicaba que era simplemente un accidente vial, pero no dejaba de pensar que algo mas estaba presente y es que las llamas que se consumieron todo no ayudaban a nada específico.

Miro con algo de lastima aquel cuerpo calcinado perteneciente a una mujer que habían sacado del vehículo, según los datos obtenidos era una doctora, recién casada, huérfana, sin ningún record criminal ni nada sospechoso, su única identificación era ese anillo de oro solido que tenia apretado en su mano, donde las siglas _T.G &C.W_ estaban plasmadas en su interior.

A su lado, otro cuerpo calcinado perteneciente posiblemente a un hombre, estaba mucho mas quemado que la anterior, siendo difícil su determinación, pero el cuerpo forense se encargaría de dar esa identificación exacta.

\- chico!_ le grito a un policía que corría de un lado para otro, quien rápidamente fue a su encuentro.

\- dígame señor.

\- los familiares de la mujer, ya han sido avisados?_ pregunto, donde el muchacho lo miro con desconfianza, pero luego cambio su rostro al ver aquella placa que lo identificaba como un hombre de su lado.

\- sí, hace unos minutos un compañero a contactado a su esposo, quien nos encontrara en la morgue para identificar el cuerpo..._ el muchacho vacilo ante el detective_ bueno serán sus pertenencias, porque ya ve como quedo el cuerpo.

\- entiendo, y que hipótesis se tiene?_ pregunto interesado.

\- exceso de velocidad, pero aun no sabemos la causa, imaginamos que el conductor estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol... posiblemente, pero esperaremos los análisis necesarios señor.

\- mantenme informado de todo lo que suceda por favor...

\- así será!_ dijo el chico moviendo positivamente la cabeza mientras tomaba una tarjeta que el detective le pasaba con su numero telefónico.

\- una pregunta mas, le harán autopsia al cuerpo de la mujer?

\- mmm no lo consideran necesario, total la causa de muerte fue la explosión, las quemaduras y todo eso_ contesto con simplicidad el joven policía.

\- entiendo... Solo infórmame a que llegan con todo esto.

Allí sereno y alerta como era característico en su personalidad, decidió seguir con su investigación, dejando a un lado aquel trágico accidente, acomodo su chaleco pues el frio de la madrugada calaba sus huesos, amanecería pronto y necesitaba descansar, froto sus parpados con cansancio mostrando esos brillantes y azulados ojos; era un hombre solitario, y no necesitaba nada mas, según el, era feliz con lo poco que tenia, aunque en ocasiones añoraba a una familia que aguardara todas las noches por él.

Sonrió con melancolía aquel hombre de cabellos rubios, y prosiguió a montarse en su vehículo para seguir su camino, pero allí su móvil empezó a vibrar insistentemente, no quedándole de otra más q contestar.

 _\- Brower!_

 _\- detective Brower... Ha sucedido un asesinato en el cual tal vez esté interesado._

 _\- porque debería estarlo?_

 _\- creemos que la mafia tiene que ver..._

 _\- quien era?_

 _\- no lo sabemos aun, pero son dos cuerpos hallados sin vida a las afueras de Lakewood._

 _\- no muevan nada, esperen que yo llegue!_

 _\- lo lamento, ya los cuerpos han sido movidos, están en la morgue y bueno la escena del crimen está siendo revisada._

 _\- maldición! Bueno iré por los cuerpos, luego pasare por la escena del crimen._

 _\- te espero aquí entonces!_

 _\- gracias por el dato Patty..._

 _\- solo quiero que hagas justicia tony, nos vemos._

 _\- seguro, adiós._

Treinta minutos más tarde, arribo con paciencia en la morgue de Lakewood, donde todo era silencio y neutro, la fachada era lúgubre y algo tétrica, en fin algo digno a un sitio lleno de muerte como aquel, se encamino en los pasillos blancos y llenos de luz, encontrando rápidamente a varios policías quienes lo mirado pero luego de observar su placa pues simplemente asistieron dejándolo seguir, al final una gran habitación con dos puertas anchas que fue empujada dejando ver al médico forense quien también miro su placa.

-. Por aquí!_ le dijo aquel hombre que en sus ojos traía la muerte escrita, haciendo que el detective Brower se intimidara un poco, pero no lo demostró.

Siguió aquel hombre a la habitación enorme que dentro de ella miles de contenedores donde seguro miles de cuerpos estaban refugiados esperando su reconocimiento, en medio de todo aquello en una mesa un hombre estaba limpiando un cuerpo, suturando sus cisuras con cuidado, aquel debía amar su trabajo pues con paciencia realizaba aquella tarea.

-. Tristán…_ lo llamo el médico forense, donde rápidamente el chico levanto su mirada, dejando ver sus ojos azabaches y una sonrisa amistosa_ el detective Brower…

\- un placer_ dijo el chico, donde el detective estiro su mano la cual no fue tomada_ como vera tengo mis manos ocupadas… a menos que desee ensuciarse un poco con sangre_ contesto divertido.

\- oh lo lamento_ dijo el rubio abochornado, sinceramente las morgues no eran su especialidad y se encontraba un tanto intimidado_ un placer.

\- el es nuestro técnico de morgue… en pocas palabras mi ayudante_ dijo el otro seriamente.

\- soy su mano derecha_ contesto el muchacho orgulloso.

\- deja de decir esas tonterías_ le contesto el otro ignorándolo, aunque en sus ojos se pudo ver esa chispa de diversión, aquel hombre no era quien aparentaba realmente.

\- y este cuerpo?_ pregunto Brower intentando cambiar la conversación, mirando con interés el cadáver de un hombre pálido lleno de tatuajes.

\- es uno de los tuyos_ le dijo el médico forense_ acabo de practicarle la autopsia a este, aun me falta el otro…

\- algún dato?_ preguntaron con interés, mirando como el técnico seguía suturando tranquilamente.

\- nada relevante… su causa de muerte es bueno aparente_ dijo el hombre, donde rápidamente Brower miro al frente de aquel cadáver donde una perforación estaba dejada.

\- que lo causo?

\- una 9mm, la bala fue sacada, si quieres la evidencia Tristán te la puede buscar…

\- mmm la chequeare más tarde_ susurro acercándose al cuerpo mirándolo con interés, aquel chico Tristán suturaba su cabeza con sumo cuidado_ tiene más tatuajes?_ pregunto Brower donde ambos lo miraron con curiosidad por su pregunta.

\- creo que en su espalda_ dijo Tristán.

\- porque crees que tiene la virgen y el niño Jesús en su pecho?_ le pregunto el detective a Tristán quien sonrió.

\- era muy devoto a la iglesia?

\- para nada_ dijo Brower riendo, donde el forense lo miro fijamente para preguntar.

\- porque?

\- eso simboliza que es leal a un clan criminal o que estuvo encerrado en prisión desde una edad temprana…

\- wow!_ exclamo Tristán interesado, señalando el cuerpo del cadáver con sus dedos cubiertos por los guantes quirúrgicos_ entonces ese puñal atravesado, que es?

\- asesino a alguien en prisión posiblemente_ contesto Brower mirando interesado eran los tatuajes en forma de gotas que estaban bajando por sus costillas, contándolos con sus dedos.

\- y eso es qué?_ pregunto el forense_ gotas?

\- le encantaba la lluvia_ dijo Tristán riendo por lo bajo, callándose al mirar el rostro serio del forense_ lo siento jefe!

\- no la lluvia específicamente_ dijo el detective_ cada gota puede ser un asesinato cometido_ rápidamente Tristán se movió para contar aquellas simples gotas.

\- mierda! Son doce!_ exclamo mas entusiasmado que otra cosa.

\- me pregunto quienes serian_ susurro Brower pensativo.

\- tengo una pregunta!_ dijo Tristán.

\- cuál es?

\- el otro muerto… tiene ojos tatuados en su vientre_ Brower solo sonrió perezosamente.

\- a lo mejor era homosexual… es un rostro, su nariz es…

\- oh no, déjelo hasta allí!_ grito el chico negando con su cabeza, haciendo reír al forense cosa que sorprendió a Brower.

\- como sabe todo eso?_ pregunto el forense luego de calmar su ataque de risa.

\- es el lenguaje de los tatuajes rusos, todos tienen significados…

\- así que rusos…_ susurro el forense interesado_ le enviare todo lo que encontremos a su oficina detective.

\- eso sería fantástico… nos vemos entonces, Tristán… anótame muy bien esos tatuajes_ aquel chico callado y abochornado asistió con una risita.

Seguido de aquella despedida, la estancia fue interrumpida por la entrada de dos cuerpos cubiertos por una sábana blanca, rápidamente Brower reconoció al policía que hace unos minutos había visto en el accidente automovilístico, aquel hombre solo asistió al reconocerlo, dejándolo salir de aquel sitio donde a paso tranquilo camino por aquel pasillo pensativo, aquellos hombres eran seguro pertenecientes a un clan en especifico, ahora necesitaba averiguar porque estaban muertos, estaba claro que los rusos no mataban a su propia gente a menos que estos cometieran una falta grave, debía averiguar aquello.

Antes de llegar a la puerta de salida fue llevado por delante por un hombre alto, quien lo hizo retroceder por aquel empuje tempestuoso, el hombre entro tan a prisa que no lo vio salir.

-. Oh perdóneme!_ dijo aquel hombre, donde Brower lo miro con curiosidad, era un civil a simple vista, castaño y con ojos azules oscuros, sus fracciones estaban marcadas, demostrando cansancio y preocupación, pero había algo mas…

\- tranquilo hombre, no ha pasado nada_ dijo el rubio_ pero si vienes a retirar un cuerpo, te digo que es por la parte de atrás_ le recomendó.

\- no…_ susurro aquel con tristeza_ vengo a reconocer un cuerpo…_ respondió con voz amortiguada, aquel hombre iba a llorar reconoció Brower con pesar.

\- ah bueno lamento la perdida…

\- creo que esto es un error_ contesto aquel hombre pasando su mano por aquel rostro cansado.

\- yo no creo…_ allí Brower se cayó, ciertamente no le diría que jamás se equivocaban cuando llamaban a alguien_ detective Brower_ se presento ante el hombre, quien tomo su mano, dejando ver que aquella mano estaba sumamente fría_ quien es a quien reconocerás? Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

\- un placer, soy Terrence Grandchester… vengo por mi es…posa…_ tartamudeo, por un momento Brower creyó que tal vez venia por los rusos, dándole alguna pista, pero aquel hombre era el esposo de la mujer calcinada, se sorprendió ante aquello, comprobando que no podía ayudarlo, el no le daría aquella fatal noticia.

\- mmm lamentablemente no se de alguna mujer reportada, debes preguntar al final del pasillo Terrence…_ le mintió el rubio.

\- está bien, gracias_ le contesto el castaño, siguiendo su caminar_ espero que se equivoquen, sé que mi pecosa está bien…_ lo escucho susurrar esperanzado el detective, quien bajo la mirada con pesar, aquel hombre terminaría destrozado.

Y allí viendo solamente la espalda de aquel castaño quien iba caminando, recordó como odiaba esa parte de aquel trabajo, la muerte era impredecible, a veces llegaba de manera cruel y dolorosa, la muerte era inevitable pero personas como aquel hombre no merecían semejante sorpresa, lastimosamente así era la vida… tan solamente al dar unos cuantos pasos para salir de aquel sitio, escucho el lamento de aquel hombre quien gritaba el nombre de su amada esposa, el rubio sintió ese vacío en su interior pero prefirió no devolver su mirada hacia atrás, pues ya de nada serviría.

 **+.+.+  
**

El peor maldito día de su vida fue aquel, no había dormido, ni comido, había estado minuto a minuto al lado de aquella mujer, quien lloraba y gemía nombres desconocidos para él, intento calmar su dolor pero a medida que intentaba hacer algo ella arremetía inconscientemente hacia sí mismo, llegando incluso a golpearlo algo que el odiaba con toda su alma, estuvo tentado a golpearla pero por una vez en su vida se lleno de paciencia y aguanto como nunca, intentaba tocar su cabello, susurrarle palabras que jamás le diría a ninguna amante, tomar su mano y apretarla cada vez que ella gritaba entre sueños.

Afortunadamente ninguna fiebre hizo presencia, algo que lo alivio por completo, sin embargo aquella mujer lo tenía cansado, cosa que lo hizo sonreír, jamás habría hecho nada de esto por nadie y allí estaba haciéndolo por una completa desconocida, pero una parte de él sentía esa culpabilidad por lo que le había pasado, quien iba a creer que Neil Leagan sintiera culpabilidad por algo… al parecer si poseía conciencia después de todo.

Eran las doce de la noche y aquella rubia de ojos esmeraldas estaba despertando, un dolor horrible recorría su espalda es por ello que gimoteo como niña al moverse.

-. Calma… no te esfuerces_ escucho a su lado, esa voz aterciopelada que jamás había escuchado.

\- don..De…_ intento preguntar algo pero su voz salía rasposa y cansada.

\- estarás bien_ le dijo un hombre demasiado alto que la asusto, haciéndola moverse donde con una mueca ella intento ahogar ese grito doloroso_ mierda! No, no te asustes!

\- tu…quien…

\- entiendo, soy Neil… te he estado cuidando mujer_ dijo aquel moreno de ojos miel totalmente serio.

\- me han…golpeado… una mujer_ susurro ella recordando aquella tortura que creyó parte de un sueño, el hombre solo suspiro.

\- estarás bien_ le contesto con firmeza, soltando su mano quien desde hace algún rato la protegía con sus dos enormes manos_ cómo te llamas?

\- Candice…

\- Candice qué?

\- Whi… _ pensó decir su apellido pero no conocía aquel desconocido_ de Grandchester…_ dijo al final, donde rápidamente el moreno arqueo una ceja.

\- mujer casada…maldita sea!_ exclamo el hombre sin modales, donde ella lo miro seriamente.

\- algún problema?

\- ninguno… recuerdas algo antes de que te golpearan?_ le pregunto interesado, pero ella solo lo miro con desconfianza?

\- eres policía?_ aquella pregunta coherente, hizo que el moreno se carcajeara de la risa, dejándola desconcertada.

\- para nada…

\- porque te causa tanta risa?!

\- porque jamás seria una maldita cosa de esas_ dijo el moreno con franqueza dejándola más desconcertada aun.

Ella lo miro estudiándolo a mas detalle, fijándose en los tatuajes que poseía en sus dedos, y siguió observándolo, aquel hombre era grande, su cabello castaño, sedoso, despeinado y corto, sus ojos brillantes con una pizca de burla y en su boca una cínica sonrisa, su camisa estaba semi abierta dejando ver que otros tatuajes estaban presentes, la forma de una estrella se medio visualizaba.

\- estamos en Lakewood?_ pregunto desviando su mirada.

\- sí, estamos al sur de la ciudad… cerca del lado_ respondió Neil con tranquilidad, sentándose en la orilla de la cama con mucha confianza.

\- que tan cerca del lado?_ pregunto ella quejándose un poco del dolor.

\- mucho… quédate tranquila, te dolerá mas si te mueves!_ la regaño el hombre, donde ella solo respiro intentando olvidarse del dolor_ ahora por favor responde mi anterior pregunta…

\- quiero ver a mi esposo_ susurro ella con tristeza.

\- lo veras… lo buscare, solo quiero entender cómo has llegado!_ ella solo asistió.

\- iba rumbo a mi hogar en un taxi, pero una mujer ha aparecido de la nada…

\- una mujer?_ susurro Neil, ella volvió a asistir con su cabeza.

\- parecía prostituta, la estaban persiguiendo y deje que se montara en mi taxi, pero entonces nos persiguieron a ambas, el taxista hizo todo lo posible por perderlos, pero lo han matado_ relato ella recordando aquel momento_ el auto se descontrolo y yo decidí saltar… pero ella… ella se quedo dentro aun cuando le dije que me siguiera… ella tenía miedo… ella estaba embarazada_ dijo ella ya con lagrimas en sus ojos al recordar aquella mujer.

\- porque la perseguían?

\- no lo sé… dijo algo de un hombre loco… no lo sé!

\- sabes…_ intento preguntar neil mas confundido_ como se llamaba?

\- no lo recuerdo_ dijo ella intentando recordar pero su mente estaba en blanco.

\- tranquila, veremos que ha sucedido, le avisaremos a tu esposo…

\- gracias!

Neil solo sonrió transmitiéndole aquella tranquilidad que ella necesitaba.

Su momento fue interrumpido cuando alguien entro por la puerta, un hombre igual de alto que Neil pero con el cabello más claro y sus fracciones más delicadas, su traje formal negro, hizo que candy se sintiera intimidada.

-. Tranquila, es un amigo…_ susurro Neil, ella solo asistió.

\- así que ha despertado… creí que dormiría hasta mañana_ dijo el hombre sonriéndole a la rubia.

\- eso dijo el médico, pero al parecer el viejo cuervo se equivoco… que has encontrado?

\- primero, un placer señorita… soy Tom Steven…

\- el placer es mío_ dijo candy desde su cama.

\- es señora!_ interrumpió Neil mirándolo fijamente.

\- lo sé, pero quería ser mas galante.

\- como lo sabes?_ lo ataco el moreno sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Sra. de Grandchester… he averiguado quien es_ candy solo quedo sorprendida.

\- habla!_ le exigió Neil, donde Tom lo miro con sus ojos divertido.

\- ella es médico, trabaja en un hospital de niños con cáncer_ neil solo miro a candy quien rápidamente se sonrojo_ estaba cursando una especialidad… mmm cual era?

\- pediatría_ susurro candy aun como un tomate porque aquellos hombres la miraban insistentemente.

\- eso mismo! Tiene un esposo… pero déjame decirte algo candy… puedo llamarte así no?

\- si claro, está bien!

\- Tom!_ lo reprendió Neil ya molestándose por tanta familiaridad_ ve al punto!

\- siempre tan apurado… la cosa es que existe un problema con ella!

\- conmigo! Yo no tengo ningún problema_ se defendió ella molesta.

\- lo tienes candy… has sido declarada muerta desde esta madrugada_ ambas personas en la cama lo miraron sorprendido.

\- qué diablos dices Tom?!

\- no sé como sucedió, pero Candice está muerta para todos, hubo un cuerpo que fue confundido con esta mujer…

\- la otra chica…_ susurro candy pensativa.

\- la prostituta?_ le pregunto neil, aun sorprendido por todo lo que ocurría.

\- ella estaba dentro del auto, pero como? Mis huellas? Mis cosas? Como pueden confundirme!_ exclamo.

\- no existe tal cosa… ambos cuerpos estaban calcinados dentro de ese auto que encontraron_ respondió Tom con seriedad_ ya no existes candy! Mañana te celebraran incluso un funeral!

\- pero no puede ser… Terry…

\- mmm ese nombre_ dijo neil levantándose de aquella cómoda cama, mirándola fijamente_ es tu esposo?

\- sí lo es, el debe saber donde estoy… el debe saber que estoy bien_ intento levantarse pero una mueca se marco en su rostro ya que el dolor se volvió intenso.

\- olvídalo mujer… te curaras y luego buscaremos a ese maldito esposo tuyo!

\- no hables así de Terry, el es un buen hombre que me ama y…

\- estúpidas patrañas! Un hombre igual que todos nosotros, cuando menos lo imagines bum! Te traicionara como un maldito bastardo, todos tienen su precio niña, deja ilusiones!

Tom solo miro sorprendido a su jefe, jamás había perdido el sentido hablando de aquella manera y menos a una recién conocida, su jefe parecía molesto y a punto de matar a alguien, mientras la rubia solo lo miraba molesto.

\- Me importa un comino lo que digas! Me iré tan pronto pueda!

\- no seas patética, ni siquiera te puedes levantar… cállate y duerme!

\- eres un idiota_ neil solo sonrió cínicamente.

\- peores cosas me han dicho! … _ así neil se dio media vuelta intentando marcharse_ Tom!

\- dígame jefe?!

\- vamos, debes decirme que demonios te ha dicho Eliza…

\- está bien_ susurro derrotado, hablar con eliza fue toda una calamidad.

\- y el otro asunto?_ pregunto mirándolo de reojo, ignorando totalmente a candy quien desde la cama lo miraba molesta.

\- Susana no la encontramos por ningún lado, es como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra_ ante aquello candy recordó aquel nombre inmediatamente.

\- ES ELLA!_ grito a Neil, quien se giro confundido.

\- que dices?

\- la mujer que estaba conmigo se llamaba Susana!_ recordó ella donde Tom se quedo callado.

\- como era?!_ exigió neil saber.

\- mmm rubia, ojos claros, estaba molesta recuerdo… me hablo de un ruso enamorado y de un hombre que la perseguía… ella…_ Neil sintió vértigo con aquello y Tom lo sintió, pues rápidamente se poso a su lado.

\- ella… estaba embarazada?_ pregunto tartamudeando a la vez que el color desaparecía de su rostro_ ella murió quemada…

\- yo… si estaba embarazada, ella lo dijo, pero quien era?_ aquella pregunta no recibió contesta, neil se giro hacia Tom.

\- dame tu arma!_ le exigió, y el negó con su cabeza.

\- no jefe, que hará?! Deje de inventar…

\- Tom_ susurro su nombre tan fríamente que el hombre tembló asustado, pasándole su arma la cual estaba dentro de su saco_ quédate con ella!_ le ordeno nuevamente mientras lo jalaba por la corbata_ si algo le pasa, rodara tu cabeza, entendido!_ el solo asistió.

\- pero… que hará?!_ se atrevió a preguntar.

\- buscare respuestas por mi mismo!_ al decir aquello se giro hacia la puerta para salir.

Pero miro una última vez a candy de reojo y ella se sorprendió, pues creyó ver que dentro de aquellos ojos miel una lágrima salía, demostrando así que aquel hombre duro tenia sentimientos y más aun tenían una tristeza enorme que embargaba su alma.

.

.

.

Buenas noches nenas! *-*

Agradecida infinitamente por sus comentarios, cada uno me saca una sonrisa y unas ganas enormes de seguir escribiendo para ustedes.

Lamento demasiado la tardanza, pero diversas cosas me mantuvieron ocupada, el domingo pensé en actualizar pero debido a las elecciones parlamentarias de mí país no me alcanzo el tiempo, aun así acá estamos con un nuevo capi.

Alguna opinión o idea?

Todo es bien recibido, vamos a paso lento pero seguro… poco a poco se demostrara mas de los personajes y sus incógnitas.

Muchas gracias por leer esta loca idea :*

Un enorme abrazo,

Su amiga, Ely Andley. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 5:**

Acaso creyó que estaría simplemente acostada, pues claro que no, ella era la terquedad presente, quien solo espero que amaneciera un poco para levantarse de aquella cama, afortunadamente Tom se había levantado de su silla donde la estuvo vigilando toda la noche, aquel hombre se veía cansado y es que cabeceo todas estas horas pero sin dejar de vigilarla como un autentico arcón, ciertamente tomo en serio que su cabeza rodaría si algo le pasaba a ella.

Como cuando era niña, se deslizo con cuidado de aquella cama, apretando sus labios para controlar ese dolor que aun llenaba su cuerpo, una vez levantada respiro y respiro, intentando que todo cediera; miro sus ropas y simplemente llevaba unos pantalones holgados color marrón y una camisita casi transparente, aquello la hizo sonrojar, miro a los lados y hallo un espejo con una mesita de madera llena de diversas cosas para hombre, se observo y sintió como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, es por ello que apretó sus manos con rabia.

Su cabello había sido mal cortado y la palidez de su rostro era una calamidad, se giro de espalda para mirarse unos vendajes que cubrían sus heridas latentes, apretó aun mas sus labios, que le habían hecho? Aquello era algo tan imperdonable.

\- Terry amor, debo encontrarte_ susurro al espejo, recordando que debía asistir a su propio funeral.

Aquello parecía un cruel chiste, ella declarada muerta, acaso nadie había notado que aquella mujer no era ella, aun lo creía absurdo en todos los sentidos; decidió que era mejor cubrirse y con paciencia camino hacia el closet en aquella habitación donde miles de vestimentas de hombre estaban, seguramente eran de neil, eligió una chaqueta de cuero que aunque era grande, era perfecta para el frio que soplaba afuera, unos zapatos deportivos fueron puestos en sus pies y una gorra la cual se encargo de recibir su rostro dejando a la vista sus ojos, esa palidez de su rostro y su boca.

\- Ahora debo salir de aquí… Dios dame fuerzas!

Rogo con todo su corazón, al tiempo que salía de aquella habitación a paso lento pero seguro, escuchando el silencio de los pasillos, aquella casa a simple vista era enorme, de un pasillo a otro había demasiada extensión, siguió caminando hasta que encontró una escalera la cual bajaba a una planta inferior de la casa, allí miro como las luces permanecían aun apagadas y los primeros rayos del sol se posaban sobre las ventanas de cristal, con cautela siguió caminando optando por darle la vuelta a la casa, no se arriesgaría a ir por el frente y que todos la vieran, esa no era opción para nada.

Unos pasos más en la oscuridad de aquel hogar y se paralizo pues voces empezaron a escucharse desde una habitación, sabía que tenía que apresurarse y salir pero la mención de su nombre la hizo detenerse a espiar.

\- como crees que le explicare a candy que somos unos matones?

\- jefe, pero ella entendería y seguiría ese plan que tiene…

\- no Tom, no puedo exponer a esa mujer, ya bastante tiene con la paliza que le dio mi hermana_ escucho decir a Neil y ella simplemente se sorprendió_ imagínate nada mas como le digo que fue Eliza, mi hermana quien se encargo de golpearla porque la confundió con Susana… maldita sea!

\- tranquilo jefe, solo debe hablar, candy a pesar de todo se muestra como una persona racional y que lo entenderá… además la necesitamos.

\- lo sé, joder necesito entender quien perseguía a susi… ese cabron me las pagara!

\- ya ves, por eso necesitamos a candy, ella tal vez sepa algo que nosotros no… la muerte de Susana no puede quedar así.

\- alguien está detrás de mí, Tom… empezó haciendo una jugada inteligente, acabo con Susana para destruir mi muralla.

\- cree que sea Andley?

\- no lo descartaría, pero Andley aun tiene negocios conmigo, no le convendría… además he estado reunido con él y aunque nos fuimos a las manos, pudimos hablar seriamente luego, el me necesita, soy el único que le provee las armas que necesita su organización… pero no los descartaría, esos malditos italianos son traidores.

\- lo odia jefe, odian a todos los rusos…

\- sí, pero dependen de mi aunque les duela.

\- que haremos con candy entonces?

\- quiero que siga muerta, encárgate de eso y asegúrate de encontrar algo más sobre ese maldito accidente, no quiero policías husmeando Tom, así que hazlo limpiamente y utiliza dinero para ello… además, busca nuestros dos cuerpos, que los revise Boica… quiero el mas mínimo detalle de cómo diablos los han matado, ese par sabían algo.

\- señor… eliza me ha contado algo, Susana le era infiel con alguien, según esos dos la vieron entrar en _''El Gato Black ''_ más de una vez y siempre salía acompañada, pero los hombres no revelaron la identidad del hombre, ella dedujo darle una lección por dejarlo en ridículo y pues ya ve…

\- estúpida!_ se escucho el grito furioso de Neil_ sabes que siempre fui su protector Tom, yo ofrecí cuidarla contra todo y falle... nunca me dijo de otro hombre, ella era solo una chica con una vida complicada… sabes que me dolió?

\- que, jefe?

\- su embarazo… no era mío lo sé, pero sabes cómo soy.

\- respetamos a las mujeres y más aun a los niños_ se escucho a Tom orgulloso decirlo.

\- exacto… los que dañan a una mujer o a un niño merecen una bala en la frente.

\- entonces que haremos?

\- vigila a candy… hablare con ella, crees que tome bien el decirle que soy el jefe de la mafia rusa?_ pregunto con una pizca de diversión.

\- se alegrara…

\- no mientas!

\- bueno… debemos encerrarla, creo que escapara cuando se entere jajaja

\- estúpido…_ contesto riendo más tranquilo_ déjala dormir, merece descansar.

\- es una mujer fuerte.

\- demasiado, jamás vi una mujer tan fuerte en mi vida.

\- ni siquiera lady?

\- Eliza puede parecer fuerte Tom, pero es más débil que un niño, ella solo es apariencia.

\- aun así, jamás me ha caído bien!

\- jaja amigo, eliza es una piedra en el zapato…

Escucho las risas de ambos y decidió seguir caminando, ciertamente estaba en total shock por tales revelaciones pero ella solo las aparto de su cabeza, ella debía huir, necesitaba llegar al lado de Terry, él la cuidaría como siempre dándole su protección y más aun ese amor incondicional el cual no tenia barreras, necesitaba llegar a él y aclarar todo, no podía imaginar lo destrozado que estaría con la noticia de su muerte; ella sonrió, su esposo estaría feliz cuando viera que todo era un mal momento, que ella estaba allí presente para él, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente imaginando su reencuentro luego de tanto tormento… sabía que su amor podría con todo. 

**+.+.+**

 _ **Tiempo más tarde…**_

En la Fortaleza un revuelo estaba presente, se habían dado cuenta de la desaparición de Candy y Neil estaba como loco moviendo a su gente por toda la casa intentando buscarla, mientras tenía a Tom por el cuello agarrado.

\- te dije que no le quitaras la vista de encima!

\- me dijiste que ella ni se movería por los golpes!_ se quejo Tom ya que su agarre era fuerte.

\- joder eso creí! Maldita mujer terca!

\- se parece a usted_ dijo Tom riendo un poco, pero donde Neil lo apretó aun mas.

\- debería matarte! Dime porque no hacerlo?

\- porque deberá conseguirse otro que lo aguante como yo, además nunca lo he traicionado en todos estos años a su lado_ contesto el otro demasiado orgulloso, mientras Neil solo esbozo una sonrisa perezosa soltándolo inmediatamente.

\- tienes toda la razón en eso_ le contesto pensativo_ pero ahora necesito encuentres a Candy...

\- Jefe!_ le grito uno de sus hombres, que reconoció como Arkady, uno de sus hombres más fieles e indomables, quien era blanco como la nueve y con ese cabello azabache así como un simpático bigote, sus ojos oscuros eran llamativos como el carbón; lo miro correr en su dirección para detenerse bruscamente y tomar aliento_ la chica…

\- respira hombre! Y dime?

\- fue vista por uno de los muchachos por la parte de atrás…_ neil solo arqueo su ceja.

\- porque demonios no la agarraron?

\- porque despareció muy rápido entre los árboles que rodean el lago…

\- quiere decir que aquí nos atacan por los lados del lago y nos morimos todos porque no están alerta!_ le grito el moreno, donde el otro simplemente dio un paso hacia atrás nervioso_ quienes más están vigilando ese lado?

\- bueno… sinceramente no hay vigilancia últimamente por allí jefe…

\- maldita sea Arkady!_ le grito molesto_ resuelve eso de inmediato!_ rápidamente el hombre desapareció corriendo mientras gritaba a varios hombres y les ordenaba que le siguieran.

\- y bien?_ pregunto tom a su lado.

\- no se para que tengo tanta gente trabajando para mi, si todos son unos inútiles!

\- neil… candy, que haremos?_ pregunto blanqueando sus ojos.

\- mmm esa estúpida mujer terca!

\- huyo de ti_ dijo tom riendo, pero neil lo miro seriamente y dejo de reír.

\- cállate!_ dijo entre dientes, mientras pensaba a donde iría esa mujer_ ayúdame a pensar, a donde crees que fue?

\- mmm quería ver a su esposo…

\- posiblemente valla con él, pero no se…

\- es lo más seguro, deberíamos ir por si acaso… aunque…

\- qué?_ le preguntaron con interés.

\- hoy es el dichoso funeral, así que…

\- cierto!_ exclamo neil sonriendo_ llama a los muchachos, busca las camionetas y vamos para ese maldito cementerio…

\- deberías dejar de maldecir_ protesto tom.

\- lo haré, el día que dejes de ser tan fisgón.

\- así me tratas ahora_ reclamo, neil solo suspiro.

\- muévete tom!

Veinte minuto después Neil todo ansioso pidió detenerse a unas cuadras del cementerio, no quería dar de que hablar en aquel sitio, además estaba seguro que le seguían la pista y levantar sospechas no era opción, por lo tanto los ordeno a todos a esperar en aquel sitio mientras el caminaba con paciencia hasta el sitio indicado, donde increíblemente varias personas estaban allí enterrando a quien creían que era candy, se escuchaba los lamentos dolorosos y esas lagrimas que vio en esos rostros afligidos, ciertamente estaban dolidos ante aquella perdida… sintió un poco de nostalgia ya que sabía que aquel cuerpo enterrado era el de su Susana, ella fue siempre su compañera y amiga, esa cómplice que jamás olvidaría pues tenía ese poder sobre él, incluso llego a quererla a pesar de todo, esa culpabilidad por su muerte estaba latente en su mente y corazón.

Ella jamás hubiera tenido un entierro como aquel, ella solo hubiera sido acompañada por él y su gente y no creía que ninguno llorase, pues ellos no estaban hechos para esa clase de sentimentalismos, tampoco creía que miles de flores la hubieran rodeado como en aquel momento, incluso a niños se podían observar llorar mientras lanzaban aquellas hermosas flores; comprendió muchas cosas y la más importante fue, que Candice era una de esas personas queridas que todo el mundo recordaría siempre.

Pensó en sí mismo y sonrió, pues cuando muriera, sabía que sería de una maldita forma cruel y nadie lo iría a ver, incluso capaz su féretro seria solo tierra o agua, picado a la mitad o en varias partes, pero igual nadie lloraría su muerte ni seguiría su legado, sabía que al morir todo acabaría, y creía que era lo mejor, pero pensaba en su gente ellos merecían todos los lujos que tenían, incluso si lo que hacía era malo… nada en la vida era digno, hasta con quedarte una moneda en la calle, prácticamente seria un robo, aunque lo quisieran disfrazar de otra cosa, la vida era una perra siempre.

Camino tranquilo lo más lejos posible de aquel tumulto de personas, intentando localizar a esa terca mujer, encontrándose con algo que lo llamo la atención, a unos metros una persona bajita con su cabeza cubierta caminaba con paciencia, lo mas resaltante era que llevaba una camisa de cuero muy parecida a la suya, hubiese dicho que se equivocaba, pero la vestimenta inferior y aquel porte delataban a la estúpida mujer, aquello hizo sonreír burlonamente a Neil, quien se acerco un poco más, pero no lo suficiente pues no quería asustarla y que saliera corriendo.

Que pretendía aquella niña? Se pregunto, ella estaba parada detrás de un árbol mirando fijamente a una pareja a lo lejos, que para su idea estaban demasiados acaramelados e incluso se atrevía a pensar que eran allegados a la rubia, a lo mejor intentaban ambos reconfortarse con aquella perdida; el moreno sintió fastidio al ver a la intrusa moverse, sería acaso que correría a aquellos brazos, si era así tendría que entrar en acción rápido y llevársela antes de que alguien la reconociera, la necesitaba a su lado para esclarecer todo.

Sin embargo, termino sorprendido el, pues ella dio un paso hacia atrás y otros más, hasta que empezó a caminar en su dirección con esa cabeza gacha que a él lo atormentaba, una mujer como aquella jamás debía bajar su cabeza, nadie debería bajar la cabeza nunca; y lo mas fatal era que ella estaba llorando, su mano era pasada por su rostro con algo de rabia, dejando claro aquel llanto.

La miro caminar pero metódicamente con ese paso inseguro, incluso se apoyo en un árbol y en su rostro pudo ver ese dolor y esa aflicción marcada, a ella le dolían sus heridas pero había algo más que él debía averiguar; supo que debía acercarse y cuando lo hizo la miro tan fijamente que quiso leer sus pensamientos y su alma por completo.

\- te dije que no llegarías muy lejos candy_ le susurro con esa diversión que lo caracterizaba, ella simplemente lo miro con esas hermosas esmeraldas dolidas y atormentadas_ has saciado tu curiosidad?

\- he visto suficiente para ahora si querer morirme… ahora que hare?

Esa pregunta fue el detonante de todo, donde él se comprometió una vez más con la vida de otra persona, prometiendo protegerla, esta vez intentaría no fallar, porque esta vez las cosas serian diferentes, acabaría con todo de una vez y empezaría por el responsable de que ella dudara en volver a su antigua vida, esta vez todo sería como debía ser…

 **+.+.+**

 _ **Horas más tarde…**_

Allí triste y desolado en el patio de su hogar intentaba imaginar que candy se mecía a su lado en aquel columpio, antes de comprar aquella humilde casa, imaginaron como seria tener un columpio para sus futuros hijos, un mes después de comprar aquella propiedad, Él la había sorprendido con ese hermoso regalo, donde todas las tardes se sentaban ambos en un columpio correspondiente y meciéndose tranquilamente hablaban de trivialidades, recordaban momentos hermosos de sus días y seguían imaginando como seria cuando su primer bebé hiciera presencia en sus vidas… era una hermosa vida llena de planes.

\- No supero que estés muerta mi pecosa_ susurro con lagrimas en sus ojos_ no te dije lo suficiente que te amaba… odio esto!

Su tristeza embargaba su alma, incluso el pensamiento de morir el también llegaba a su mente, se reprendió molesto, candy estaría ofendida si seguía pensando en esa tontería, pero era inevitable, no se imaginaba mas la vida sin ella a su lado, su pilar, su amiga, su compañera de amor… la vida era una injusta.

\- Terrence…_ lo llamaron y el levanto su mirada encontrando a una de las madres de su pecosa, quien con ojos llorosos le tendía la mano al castaño el cual la tomo allí sentado en aquel columpio_ ella te amaba…

\- si me amaba tanto porque Dios no permitió que siguiera a mi lado, hermana María? _ le pregunto dolido.

\- hijo son cuestiones del señor, no debemos discutir eso... Todo pasa por algo.

\- ese es el problema hermana, no lo acepto!

\- pero hijo...

\- no hermana! Ella no merecía eso, ella debía vivir y estar conmigo, ella tenía que cumplir todos los sueños que se había propuesto! NO LO ACEPTO!_ grito lleno de frustración mientras se levantaba de su sitio.

\- Terry por favor hijo, entiende.

\- no puedo_ susurro a la vez que señalaba su pecho_ algo aquí dentro me dice que esto es una maldita pesadilla hermana, que despertare pronto y ella estará allí, tan bonita y sonriente... Tan solamente hace unos días hablamos de la posibilidad de tener familia, hasta nombres habíamos pensado, yo le dije que tendríamos muchos monos pecosos y ella_ hablaba con ese nudo en la garganta que lo quemaba_ ella se molesto, pero luego sonrió y dijo que me amaba... Eso quiero, quiero que vuelva y me diga que me ama... Yo quiero... Oh maldita sea esto duele tanto.

La hermana maría ignorando su vocabulario sucio, simplemente lo miro sonriéndole con melancolía, viéndolo tan roto se acerco a él y lo abrazo como una madre abraza a su hijo, dándole esa confianza y protección que el necesitaba, el hombre se sintió vulnerable y allí entre los brazos de la monja empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño, el sentía tanto dolor, jamás estuvo preparado para semejante perdida, se visualizaba en la vejez a su lado, pero ya eso se había acabado.

Aferrándose a la hermana siguió desahogándose hasta que se sintió un poco mejor y se separo lentamente de ella, secando con el dorso de la mano sus mejillas empapadas, dio un suspiro y miro a la monja quien solo le sonrió.

\- te sientes mejor, muchacho?

\- mucho mejor, discúlpeme... Yo no...

\- tranquilo hijo, te entiendo, a mi me duele mucho la partida de mi Candy, pero entiendo que es la voluntad de Dios... Ella está en un sitio mejor, debes entender eso.

\- aun así mi corazón no está dispuesto a dejarla aun_ la monja lo miro fijamente con tristeza_ ya sé que debo hacerlo, pero aun no quiero... Y yo lo lamento, pero debo irme...queda en su casa_ sin esperar respuesta el paso a su lado, intentando alejarse de todo aquello.

Necesitaba salir, escapar y el sabia donde podía encontrar eso, por eso con las llaves de su camioneta en la mano procedió a montarse en ella y prenderla, recorriendo las calles con rapidez y sin perder tiempo, hasta que llego a un edificio envejecido por los años de color ladrillo, donde parqueo su auto y bajo apresurado, entrando en aquel sitio y buscando el apartamento número siete en la tercera planta de aquel sitio; frente a la puerta solo suspiro y toco.

\- sabía que vendrías_ le contestaron al abrirle_ te guarde algo...

\- no sabía a dónde mas ir, déjame dormir aquí por un rato_ le pidió a su colega.

\- ya hasta espacio te hice, amigo... Pasa!

\- Gracias Stear!_ en seguida entro en aquel apartamento de su amigo donde años anteriores había vivido, hasta que compro una casa y decidió contraer matrimonio con la pecosa; aquel sitio le traía tanta paz y tantos buenos recuerdos.

\- qué opinas si olvidamos?_ le ofreció su amigo de lentes, mostrándole dos botellas de whiskie donde el castaño solo sonrió con melancolía.

\- y crees que eso será posible?

\- vale la pena intentarlo, además se que lo necesitas_ le dijo su amigo sentándose en el largo sofá de la sala, donde Terry inmediatamente tomo lugar a su lado.

\- tienes razón, desearía olvidar aunque fueran unos simples minutos.

\- mitiga tu dolor con alcohol, no es la solución pero te ayudara colega.

\- prometes detenerme cuando no pueda más?

\- prometo detenerte cuando se acaben las dos botellas_ le contesto y Terry solo sonrió con melancolía, mirando como destapaba aquella botella y se la pasaba, donde la tomo en sus manos_ la primera por ella?

\- la primera y todas las demás... Por mi pecosa!_ y se tomo ese primer trago, donde muchos más le siguieron hasta que su cuerpo se relajo y lejos de olvidar, más bien recordó palmo a palmo su pecosa y lo feliz que era a su lado cada día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hola chicas! Lamento la tardanza! Aquí dejo otro capi corto pero espero les guste…_

 _Ciertamente el fic, es algo diferente con lo que intento siempre formar, pero esta vez desee cambiar un poco el asunto, eso le da esa diversidad, pienso que es bien tener algo distinto._

 _\- Dajimar ( gracias por leer linda, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, espero me acompañes hasta el final, saluditos! )_

– _Dianley( ciertamente es época actual, pero ellos lo manejan todo, pronto veras como lo hacen, no les conviene saber que candy está viva porque ellos quieren encontrar el culpable de todo lo que les paso antes de que apareciera Eliza, en fin, Terry no se quedara con eso, jajá, es todo lo que te puedo decir por ahora :D gracias por leer, un abrazo! )_

– _Neoyorquina( Gracias! Muchas Gracias! Intentare publicar lo más seguido posible, espero te guste tanto como a mí que eso es lo importante, saludos! )_

– _LizCarter ( una lástima que no te guste, pero respeto eso mi amiga, seguiremos leyéndonos en próximas ideas que desee ejecutar, igualmente gracias por acompañarme en mis anteriores locas ideas, encontrare mejorar para ofrecerte una que te guste tanto como a mí, un abrazo)_

– _Susan WG ( Gracias por sus palabras Su, a mi tambn me encanta el wero es por eso que lo quise agregar *-* gracias por leer! )_

 _Igualmente un saludo a todas las que leen, deseándoles una hermosa semana._

 _Un beso y un abrazo!_

 _Su amiga, Ely Andley._


	7. Chapter 7

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 6:**

 _ **Una semana después...**_

Desde el día que volvieron a la fortaleza, candy estuvo en completo silencio, quiso rehusarse a comer pero el moreno de ojos miel jamás se lo permitió, no necesitaba que ella se enfermase y muriera así de tonto, sabía que aquello era como una completa niñería de su parte pero ella lloraba todos los días acostada en esa cama enorme perteneciente al jefe, ella ya no sonreía y evitaba hablar sobre algo, incluso había empezado a sufrir de pesadillas constantes, pesadillas que la hacían despertar en medio de la noche.

Las heridas de su cuerpo fueron sanando y gracias a ella misma quien se auto medicó una serie de medicamentos que resultaron efectivos, pero incluso en aquellas horas donde Neil cuidadoso esparcía el medicamento en sus heridas, nada era agradable pues ella no deseaba hablar, solo esperaba que el terminara para volver a la cama donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, ella estaba actuando egoístamente, pero él deseaba entender porque aquel cambio.

Pero aquella mujer era tan cerrada que ni el reflejo de sus ojos le decía nada, o a lo mejor sí pero era esa tristeza tan dolorosa que le robaba el aliento pesadamente. Necesitaba entender, el jamás hubiera pedido mas pero el necesitaba una palabra de su parte, por lo menos eso creía merecer de ella.

Pero ella seguía ignorándolo totalmente, pareciera que quisiera ignorar al mundo entero, esa señal de rebeldía lo frustraba, pero a la vez lo hacia reír en la soledad de su oficina, aquella mujer era toda una caja de sorpresas y es que había arruinado su perfecta vida en solo unos días, ella había dominado todo su mundo, prácticamente lo había paralizado cruelmente y aquello lejos de molestarlo lo hacia reír como un idiota de imaginarse su anterior vida, antes le preocupaba que una bala entrara perforando su pecho, ahora le preocupaba que aquella pecosa no le hablara de sus sentimientos y preocupaciones.

\- y bien mujer?_ le pregunto con voz fuerte, esa que usaba con sus muchachos.

Pero ella lo ignoro botando un suspiro lastimero, era una de esas mañanas en las que el debía cambiar su vendaje, al principio fue algo tan incomodo pero ella no dejo que nadie más la tocara, además de que ninguna mujer estaba en aquella fortaleza, era una distracción para sus chicos, aunque ya la distracción estaba con ella, pues todos querían ver a la cautiva que mantenía a su jefe en la fortaleza durante todos estos días, claro que aquel lujo no se lo darían, pues además de Tom nadie más entraba.

\- necesito que hables candy, es algo odioso que siempre te mantengas callada_ le insistió, mientras la veía acurrucarse bajo sus sabanas azul oscuro.

\- creí que te gustaba el silencio_ le susurro ella frunciendo su ceño, el sonrió dejando marcado ese hoyuelo en su mejilla.

\- me gusta, pero me gustaba más tu voz chillona...

\- muérete Neil!

\- la que está muerta eres tú_ lo intento decir como una broma, pero solo empeoro todo, ya que ella se acurruco mas en las sabanas ocultando su rostro entristecido.

\- maldita sea!_ exclamo molesto, caminando de un lado para otro en la habitación.

\- maldices demasiado..._ respondió ella algo molesta.

\- y seguiré haciéndolo sino me hablas y me explicas qué demonios está pasando?!

\- no quiero hablar de eso.

\- que tú qué?!_ le grito amenazador_ a mi me dirás lo que quiero saber!

\- No lo haré!_ le recalcó ella con un bufido.

\- me lo dirás!

\- cállate y déjame en paz!_ le grito ella ya molesta mientras se daba la vuelta, dejando su espalda a la vista de Neil a quien la molestia se le esfumo al ver aquel vendaje que sobresalía de su camisa de dormir.

\- entiendo por lo que estas pasando pecosa, pero...

\- no lo entiendes_ le replico ella sin mirarlo_ y jamás vuelvas a llamarme pecosa!

\- sucedió algo con tu esposo?_ le pregunto inmediatamente, pues una idea rondaba en su cabeza.

\- no es tu problema...

\- candy..._ susurro su nombre con molestia mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla de aquella cama_ tu eres mi problema, todo lo que te ha pasado se que es mi culpa, tal vez no tuve relación totalmente pero mi hermana...

\- se que ella me golpeo_ lo interrumpió la rubia encarándolo con sus brillantes esmeraldas, el solo se sorprendió_ te escuche a ti, hablabas con Tom, se que son pero aun no entiendo que quieren de mi, ni quien era esa mujer Susana...

\- Susana, era... bueno no te diré que mi mujer, pero si teníamos algo, era mi protegida en todo sentido, prometí que la cuidaría.

\- valla manera de cuidarla_ exclamo con sarcasmo_ tu propia hermana la ha matado...

\- te equivocas candy...

\- lo ha hecho, desde el momento que nos perseguía! Sé que era ella quien nos acabo la vida a todos!

\- acaso la viste?

\- no necesitaba verla Neil! Pudo haber mandado a esos matones que te rodean_ el moreno la miro negando con su cabeza.

\- estas equivocada...

\- hay alguien más en todo esto... Los hombres de Elisa solo te recogieron porque pensaron que eras Susana, pero ellos no eran los causantes de todo ese accidente_ candy lo miro sin comprender aun_ alguien mas, quería matar a Susana.

\- pero como...

\- una de las cosas en mi ocupación es que todos desean matarte mujer, jamás debo descuidarme si no puedo perder la cabeza, y eso en forma literal.

\- quieres decir, que tal vez mataron a Susana para llegar a ti?

\- posiblemente, o para dañarme…

\- y lo han logrado?_ pregunto incrédula.

\- no.

\- no te duele que hayan matado a tu amor?

\- no era mi amor, no sé qué demonios es eso… y no quiero saberlo_ dijo sin una pizca de tristeza_ ella iba a morir algún día…

\- así que un hombre que detesta el amor…_ ella solo soltó una carcajada llena de tristeza_ eres un maldito sin corazón.

\- lo se_ le contesto con burla_ no soy un maldito soñador como tú, eso de amor es una tontería que daña todo a su paso, sino mírate a ti…_ ella bajo la mirada, dándole la razón, cosa que a él le encanto_ que ha pasado?

\- me di cuenta de todo…_ susurro declarando aquello que la carcomía_ que aun después de muerta a nadie le importo realmente.

\- vi muchos rostros afligidos y con lagrimas, demasiadas rosas para acabar un prado entero, escuche miles de llantos y lamentos, sentí ese pesar y dolor en cada persona, aun con todo eso dices que a nadie le importaste?

\- a él, no le importe…

\- es un estúpido!

\- y sí que lo es… lo vi_ le dijo a Neil reflejando sus esmeraldas entristecidas en el_ estaba con mi mejor amiga, era como mi hermana… ellos se entendían…

\- y si te equivocas?_ pregunto el suspirando por aquel lio.

\- se besaban!_ exclamo molesta, haciéndolo reír_ a mi no me parece gracioso… era mi esposo!

\- estas muerta nena, ya no es nada!

\- eso mismo deben pensar ellos_ dijo aun con rabia, mientras se volvía un ovillo en la cama_ los odio…

\- se te acabo el amor, eso es novedad…

\- era el amor de mi vida, pero como crees que me siento después de todo esto… Neil, era mi funeral, lo sabes?!

\- lo sé, pero el amor apesta, ya lo sabes tú… quieres que haga algo al respecto?_ le pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa.

\- déjalos… quiero olvidar.

\- oh claro, huye pecosa!_ exclamo burlón_ déjalos ser felices…

\- y que mas hare ah?

\- vengarte… nadie sabrá que serás tu.

\- no me interesa tu negocio Neil!

\- ni siquiera sabes que hago…

\- eres un matón_ le dijo con repulsión_ sería el colmo saber que mas haces de malo.

\- ash! Mis sentimientos se volvieron añicos_ Neil solo sonreía.

\- desearía borrarte esa sonrisa.

\- jajaja pecosa, esa fue una amenaza al jefe de la mafia, te podría matar por eso!

\- hazlo, total ya no quiero vivir…

\- eres demasiado terca y tan valiente a la misma vez, eso es un delito para tu estatura_ se burlo de ella, ciertamente se divertía mucho con aquella mujer, le transmitía tanta confianza que decidió confesarle parte de sí mismo_ no soy simplemente un maldito matón candy, soy el dirigente de toda una organización, en mis hombros están miles de responsabilidades…

\- de cuando acá matar es una respons…_ el moreno levanto su mano para tapar aquella boca impertinente, haciéndola callar.

\- jamás matamos por lujo, son personas que lo merecen, personas que no son leales, escorias de la sociedad que nadie extrañara, evitamos matar por lujo, pero nos vemos tentados a realizarlo..._ suavemente fue retirando su mano, pero sin dejar de mirarla con sus ojos hechizantes_ la mayoría de los hombres que veras a mi lado, son personas leales, fueron niños que comían basura en los contenedores de nuestra madre Rusia, niños huérfanos o abusados por sus padres…

\- tú fuiste un niño así?_ fue lo único que ella pregunto sorprendida.

\- fui pobre de sentimientos, rico en maltratos…_ le contesto sin dejar esa sonrisa típica en el_ mi padre estaba ligado con toda esta organización, no era el jefe, pero estaba metido hasta el cuello en todos los negocios relacionados con la mafia, era medico sabes? Razón por la cual odio a los médicos_ ante aquello sonrió aun mas, pues sabía que ella era una excelente doctora la cual le marco su seño_ ayudaba a todos los heridos o en maquillar mejores las muertes de nuestra gente, incluso colaboraba en eliminar limpiamente a muchos dentro de un hospital, pero él jamás pudo salir y es que su ambición tampoco lo dejaba… fue un maldito hombre cruel que apostaba todo el dinero en los casinos y al perderlo, corría intentando facilitar sus problemas, ignorando que se metía en unos más grandes.

\- eso suena como un mal padre…

\- era fatal… me jodio psicológicamente, esos malditos maltratos eran una tortura y es que pagaba sus frustraciones conmigo, no me golpeaba_ candy lo miro sin entender y el solo se quedo mirando fijamente su mano_ hacia cosas mejores, me dejaba durante horas dentro de un frigorífico hasta que sentía como mi sangre se congelaba, pero el maldito sabia cuanto tiempo era necesario para no matarme; prendió fuego en mi cama una noche que dormía, me queme la maldita pierna intentando saltar lejos de todo, desperté asustado y oliendo a humo…

\- oh por Dios era un monstruo!_ exclamo ella sentándose al lado de Neil, donde el moreno sonrió con pesar.

\- el creó un monstruo…

\- pero y tu madre?

\- jamás la conocí, él la mato…_ candy quedo helada con aquella confesión, como una persona era capaz de tanto_ me lo confeso luego de que yo acabe con toda esa maldita pesadilla.

\- lo has matado?_ el solo asistió.

\- y lo volvería a hacer miles de veces, si tuviera la oportunidad.

\- pero Neil…

\- Sabes que fue lo más cruel, que me entere porque ese odio cegador hacia mi… los maltratos horribles, los días que me dejaba sin comer en mi habitación, la ignorancia de mi existir, yo jamás fui su hijo, y es que era de imaginarse, yo soy totalmente moreno y él… blanco como la leche, mi madre era una mujer blanca por las fotos que siempre vi_ le confesó a ella, donde candy estaba sumamente sorprendida con todo_ después me entere que era el hijo del jefe de la mafia rusa, un maldito que era idéntico a mí y que ignoraba mi existencia, hasta el día que toque su puerta y me presente como el hijo de Sara, la que en ocasiones era su amante mujer.

\- porque no evito que tu padre la matara?

\- porque no sabía que tuvo un hijo suyo, debes hacerte el ciego en problemas que no te importan, no puedes darte el lujo de intervenir en algo que no afecte nuestra organización; mi padre la mato cuando se dio cuenta de que mis rasgos eran distintos en la familia, pero total que mi susodicho verdadero ''padre'' jamás movió un dedo para evitarlo.

\- pero y tu hermana? La que me hizo esto?

\- era la favorita de papá… era sus ojos, una joya hermosa que estaba lejos de toda esa vida cruel, estuvo en miles de internados, hasta que le entro en la cabeza que deseaba estar más en casa para cuidarme, pero papá nunca la quiso a mi lado, yo era una persona sucia que mancharía a su princesa.

\- todo es tan… horrible_ susurro ella molesta_ pero ella es igual de mala o peor que tu… mira lo que me ha hecho!

\- no la culpes candy_ le dijo Neil con cautela_ ella también tuvo su trago amargo en todo esto, papá fallo cruelmente con ella.

\- que le ha pasado?_ pregunto interesada, pero el moreno negó con su cabeza.

\- eso no es mi problema ya, solo te puedo decir que yo me encargue de todo, porque si yo no actuaba en mi vida, nadie más lo haría… matarlo fue lo mejor, aunque pague por ello.

\- pagaste?

\- estuve preso, durante un largo rato…

\- cuantos años te dieron?

\- iba a salir como un viejo de eso.

\- cuanto tiempo estuviste?_ Neil sonrió.

\- el suficiente para aprender de los mejores… Salí de allí como un maldito héroe!

\- lo celebras de esa manera tan tonta…

\- no sabes todo lo que se vive dentro de una prisión, es una suerte que jamás contraje nada, SIDA, hepatitis, gonorrea… miles de infecciones que tenias a solo centímetros, además de centenares de rusos furiosos, violadores, abusivos, estoy vivo de milagro y eso lo celebro…

\- como saliste?_ le pregunto sorprendida.

\- escape, bueno escapamos varios pero solo yo llegue lejos…

\- creí que nadie escapaba…

\- nadie lo hace, pero creo que tuve suerte, lo demás llego con facilidad, mi historial me sirvió de mucho.

\- entonces eres un criminal prófugo?

\- lo era… bueno supongo que tenemos algo en común, pues yo morí hace más de seis años_ dijo divertido por el rostro sorprendido de la rubia_ necesitaba una nueva vida y digamos que soy un experto en morir para muchos.

\- cuántos años tienes Neil?!_ pregunto interesada, pero el mostro sus dientes, totalmente divertido.

\- tengo muchos más que tu, cumpliré treinta y dos pronto, pero no soy tan viejo como desearía… sabes que para ser jefe debes ser un vejete, en mi caso soy demasiado joven para el puesto, debí pelear mucho para llegar aquí.

\- pero como eres el jefe de todo esto?_ exclamo ella aun confusa.

\- tengo aun un jefe por encima de mi… pero estamos en América, aquí no tengo mayores, en Rusia tenía que dejarme guiar por muchos, en cambio aquí soy el jefe total, me encargo de muchas cosas, transporte de armas, lavado de dinero, protección…

\- drogas?

\- no, bueno yo en lo personal mantengo a mis muchachos lejos de eso, odio los malditos drogadictos, además de que es más fácil guiar a gente consciente que a lunáticos en nubes de colores… en Lakewood específicamente de ese polvo blanco se encargan los estúpidos italianos.

\- otra organización más?_ pregunto ella blanqueando sus ojos.

\- estamos bajo las sombras pecas… pero no te equivoques, los rusos y los italianos somos enemigos, jamás llevamos la fiesta en paz y nuestros encuentros por lo general terminan con muertos, a menos que vallamos en plan de negocios, ellos nos necesitan_ dijo con tanto orgullo, que ella soltó una risita.

\- todo es tan complicado…

\- solo debes saber de nosotros, que tenemos dos reglas principales, jamás matamos o violamos a ninguna mujer o niño y jamás mataremos por placer…_ el moreno se levanto de la cama y se estiro un poco alzando sus brazos donde su camisa se levanto un poco dejando ver un poco de esa tinta marcada en su cuerpo.

\- porque los tatuajes?_ pregunto ella interesada, ya que a tom le había visto algo similar en su cuello, pero su traje lo cubría.

\- son símbolos, nuestro leguaje, son historias de nosotros mismos!

\- pensé que solo eran cosas bonitas que se colocaban_ dijo ella riendo por lo bajo.

\- jamás nos haremos nada porque sea bonito, todo tiene un motivo pecas.

\- desearía que dejaras de llamarme así_ pidió ella con melancolía.

\- está bien, Caramelito…

\- eso es peor!_ se quejo riendo.

\- acostúmbrate entonces_ dijo burlo el moreno_ debo marcharme candy, pero espero bajes a cenar conmigo esta noche, lo harías?_ ella vacilo_ por favor.

\- lo intentare, pero no quiero que nadie me vea de esta manera_ contesto refiriéndose a su cabello que estaba entre sus manos jalándolo de manera divertida.

\- le conseguiremos solución a eso_ respondió guiñándole un ojo pícaramente

\- porque eres tan dulce conmigo?

\- me caes muy bien, no me preguntes porque, solo ten la seguridad de que estarás bien a mi lado…

\- confió en ti.

\- es la primera vez que alguien lo hace_ dijo haciendo una divertida reverencia_ es un honor para mí.

\- gracias, Neil…

\- descansa, te veré en la cena, mi caramelito…

\- ok, rustí…_ dijo ella lanzándose a la cama para dormir un rato mas, ante aquello Neil soltó una carcajada.

Mientras le enviaba un beso a la rubia en la cama, saliendo de aquella habitación donde Tom afuera hacia guardia, quien lo miraba suspicaz por aquella muestra de alegría tan singular, Neil rápidamente se torno serio.

\- Te matare si dices algún comentario estúpido!

\- no iba a decir nada_ susurro Tom con fastidio, tragándose la pequeña broma que quería gastarle.

\- no te creo nada…

\- nunca me crees, hay pobre de mí!

\- maldito estúpido_ dijo sonriendo de lado el moreno_ alguna cosa importante?

\- todo listo… los cuerpos de los nuestros fueron desaparecidos, las cenizas enviadas a casa como lo pediste.

\- alguna pista?

\- una bala cada uno en sus frentes, algo limpio pero demasiado cercano, con mucho tiempo para quitarte o defenderte si era el enemigo_ dijo Tom pensativo.

\- intentas decirme que…

\- era alguien conocido, eso intento, pero no te asegurare nada.

\- sigue averiguando…

\- lo hare, pero déjame solo, odio estar con Archivald, sé que es tu primo y eso, pero maldita sea es un estorbo total…_ se quejo Tom.

\- bien, investiga esto tu solo, pero incluye en algo a Archí…

\- quiere estar cerca cuidando a Candy_ Neil negó con su cabeza.

\- tú eres el único que quiero cerca de ella, se como es Archí, intentara ligársela y ella lo golpeara… no quiero problemas bajo mi techo Tom.

\- está claro jefe…

\- tengo algo más que hacer, pero necesito a Arkady…_ Tom sonrió hermosamente.

\- Abra actuación hoy?

\- probablemente_ susurro Neil por lo bajo, mientras le sonreía a su compañero_ tendremos muchas luces y fuego hoy… así que llámalo!

\- con gusto, pero puedo saber quién es el homenajeado?

\- no, así que deja de ser chismoso y ve por lo que te pedí, detesto hacer las cosas tarde! 

**+.+.+**

Desde hace una semana lo había buscado sin cesar, pero ciertamente había desaparecido, no iba a su casa eso estaba claro y ni siquiera por el hogar donde ella se había criado, había dado una visita, aquello era tan frustrante, ella deseaba avanzar aunque sabía que aquello no era correcto, pero ella lo necesitaba.

\- No averiguaste nada?_ pregunto interesada, mirando como una elegante mujer tomaba asiento a su lado en la terraza.

\- hola hija, yo muy bien y tú?_ la chica solo blanqueo sus ojos.

\- mamá por favor!

\- anne querida, estas seriamente preocupándome con toda esta situación…

\- sabes porque lo hago!

\- te ayudo solo porque te amo y quiero tu felicidad…

\- entonces dime?!

\- bien! La hermana maría no me dijo nada relevante, ni siquiera lo ha visto desde el funeral de candy, dice que estaba destrozado… anne estás segura que quieres eso para ti?

\- mamá él siempre se fijo en mi, solo que candy lo acaparo totalmente, siempre quiso sobresalir…

\- ella siempre me dio mala espina, por eso te dije que cortaras relación con ella, pero nunca me hiciste caso_ le reprocho la mujer, acomodando su cabello que había sido desarreglado por la brisa matinal.

\- lo sé mamá, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, pero en realidad siempre he amado a Terrence y deseo estar a su lado, en algún momento se que seré feliz con él.

\- estás segura nena? Lo vi muy mal en el funeral…_ dijo su madre dudando, pero la morena solo sonrió encantadora.

\- era una simple fachada mamá, te lo aseguro… nadie podía verlo feliz, no crees?

\- bueno supongo tienes razón… solo deseo no te equivoques cielo.

\- no lo hare, pero necesito encontrarlo!_ exclamo optimista.

\- porque no lo buscas en su trabajo?

\- oh que buena idea madre!_ dijo emocionada_ iré a verlo allí y preguntare… se que Terrence estará muy feliz de verme!

 **+.+.+**

Estaba distraído en uno de los entrenamientos, que su reacción fue tarde cuando una patada impacto en su abdomen, el aire fallo por un instante y el dolor fue fatal, pero lo centro completamente en el momento, haciendo que la adrenalina corriera por sus venas para llenarse de rabia y tomar a su contrincante por una pierna derribándolo al suelo totalmente y sacando su navaja oculta en su bota la coloco alrededor de cuello, obviando la mirada de terror que le dirigieron.

\- Terry!_ escucho el grito a su lado que lo hizo volver a la realidad, donde suspiro cansado, mientras le sonreía a la persona que estaba bajo el.

\- jamás te descuides, el enemigo te responderá como sea, muchacho.

\- si…si señor!_ le grito el muchacho, tragando grueso cuando el castaño retiro su navaja del cuello, estaban en un entrenamiento de defensa, no debía atacarlo lo sabía, pero se dejo llevar por aquel golpe; se retiro de encima y extendió su mano hacia su alumno quien la tomo sonriendo_ lamento la patada, sargento Grandchester.

\- tranquilo, lamento el susto que te he dado…

\- para nada señor, no me he asustado!

\- NOOO CASI NADA!_ gritaron todos los muchachos que estaban a los lados mirando el entrenamiento, todos reían por la cara pálida del nuevo ingreso, quien les ignoro en su burla.

\- vuelve a tu grupo Fred!_ le ordenaron y el rápidamente corrió a su sitio, dejando a Stear con Terry quien se sobaba un poco su estomago.

\- el chico tiene una buena patada!

\- jamás te habría dado si estuvieras concentrado Terry…_ lo regaño su amigo, quien con una señal con su mano logro dispersar a todos los alumnos.

\- lo siento Stear, me he perdido…

\- así como toda esta semana, deberías volver al apartamento y descansar…_ Terry seguía durmiendo con Stear, no tenía la fuerza suficiente de volver a su hogar, ese hogar vacio y sin gracia.

\- no necesito nada de eso_ dijo con terquedad, mientras caminaba hacia la oficina donde ambos descansaban.

\- Tomaremos el almuerzo!_ le grito Stear a otro compañero quien asistió tomando su lugar guiando a los alumnos hacia el comedor_ no te necesitamos distraído Terry, lo sabes… esos muchachos necesitan que los tomemos en serio.

\- lo sé, lo sé…_ hablo el castaño con frustración, mientras entraba a la oficina para servirse agua.

\- deberías irte a casa más temprano…

\- no Stear, agradezco en el alma que te preocupes por mí, pero quiero seguir aunque sea un rato mas… me concentrare, solo déjame dar la clase de tiro.

\- no le volaras la cabeza a nadie?_ pregunto el otro divertido.

\- claro que no, tonto!

\- eso espero… nos vamos juntos?

\- traje la camioneta hoy… necesito ir por unas cosas de…_ allí callo, recordando que eran las cosas personales de su esposa muerta.

\- entiendo_ dijo Stear, sin querer indagar más_ nos veremos para cenar?

\- claro… pizza?

\- sí, con triple queso, jamón, maíz y muchas anchoas_ dijo el chico casi babeándose por imaginarse aquella comida, la cual era su favorita.

\- perderás tu figura_ se burlo su amigo.

\- jamás, estos chocolates me acompañaran siempre!_ contesto mostrando su abdomen plano, el cual hizo reír a Terry.

\- eres una tabla, hermano…

\- si claro y tu míster músculos!

\- envidia compañero…_ se burlo su amigo.

\- tonto! Será mejor continuar a ver si salimos temprano de este infierno, deseo volver a casa y descansar…

Terry solo asistió, ambos comieron su almuerzo tranquilamente y terminaron para continuar con sus actividades, prometiendo encontrarse en el estacionamiento; para Terry la clase de tiro fue mucho más placentera donde intento no perder su concentración, de momento pensaba en candy y su mente se perdía por segundos, pero luego se reprochaba interiormente animándose a continuar consiente para terminar pronto, cuando se fundiera en sueños dejaría que su mente se conectara con su pecosa, para tan solamente así abrazarla y besarla como ya deseaba desde hace días, era una lástima que aquello fuera tan irreal y cruel a la misma vez.

Las horas pasaron rápido y la tarde llego, dando por acabadas sus clases, donde con cautela se despidió de su grupo lleno de alumnos entusiastas… se cambio sus ropas por unas mas cálidas, estaba haciendo frio afuera, una camisa manga larga color negra estaba colocada y unos vaqueros ajustados, reviso en uno de sus bolsillos y encontró aquel vicio que toco su puerta días antes.

Una caja de cigarrillos estaba en su bolsillo trasero, los había dejado desde que conoció a candy, pero la tensión era tan grande que volvió a caer y aunque sentía un vacio cada vez que fumaba alguno, pensaba que era una manera de retener a esa furiosa candy a su lado, esa pecosa que odiaba el olor a cigarrillo, con tristeza coloco uno entre sus labios y lo encendió dándole una calada dejando que el humo recorriera sus pulmones.

Camino despreocupado hacia la salida donde varios compañeros estaban riendo por alguna tontería, busco con su mirada a Stear pero no lo hallo, pensó que tal vez estaría en el estacionamiento esperándolo como habían quedado.

-. Sargento! Sargento Grandchester!_ lo gritaron, se giro un poco encontrando a jim el portero de aquel sitio, quien se encargaba de la entrada y el acceso.

\- hola jim!

\- hola señor, lamento la pérdida de su esposa_ susurro el hombre apenado, ciertamente conoció a candy y sabia cuan buena era.

\- gracias amigo…

\- pero vengo a decirle que una señorita vino a buscarlo_ dijo luego algo incomodo, donde Terry lo miro confundido.

\- una señorita?

\- si dijo que era hermana de su difunta esposa, Anne Britter se llamaba… quería su dirección y…

\- oh mierda! Se la diste?

\- pues sí, le di la dirección de Stear, acaso hice mal señor?_ pregunto el hombre confundido.

\- no te preocupes jim, gracias por avísame_ dijo llevando el cigarrillo a su boca nuevamente, despidiéndose con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

Sabía que ahora debía calarse las intensidades de anne, ella jamás fue su santo de devoción, pero tenía que ponerle un alto a todo esto, no quería ser grosero con ella, por eso deseaba que hubiese dejado toda esa tontería sentimental… borro sus pensamientos cuando observo a Stear esperándolo en su viejo Camaro.

-. Aun esa chatarra corre?

\- jajaja no tiene nada que envidiarle a tu camioneta!

\- le envidiaría hasta los retrovisores que le faltan_ le dijo con burla el castaño.

\- oye! No a todos nos alcanza el sueldo para comprarlos…

\- tendrás una hermosa multa por eso!

\- va, no lo creo… mira nos vemos donde siempre?

\- está bien… en unos minutos me aparezco allí…_ dijo Terry caminando a su camioneta que estaba a unos metros más lejos apartada.

\- oye Terry!_ le grito Stear.

\- qué pasa?!

\- vente conmigo… te acompañare a dónde vas y luego iremos a comer!

\- estás seguro?!

\- claro… para eso somos los amigos_ le contesto el hombre riendo, donde Terry se devolvió de su andar para llegar a su lado y estrechar sus manos.

\- eres un fastidio, pero sabes que te quiero…

\- lo sé Terry, ahora cállate y vámonos, deja el carro allí mañana te lo llevas.

\- supongo tienes razón…

Ambos hombres procedieron a montarse en el Camaro, pero antes de hacerlo un fuerte estruendo inundo sus oídos donde ambos se lanzaron al suelo, sintiendo como el piso tembló por unos minutos, donde Terry intento buscar a su amigo con la mirada encontrándose con Stear quien lo miraba confundido.

-. Terry!

\- que paso?!

\- Tu camioneta!_ exclamo Stear señalando.

Terry la miro y se quedo sorprendido, allí estaba su camioneta, prendida en llamas pues por alguna razón extraña había explotado frente a él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ohh Dios! Feliz Navidadddddddd!

Tarde pero seguro, jajaja, ciertamente espero estén pasándola de lo mejor al lado de sus seres queridos. Por mi parte, agarre unas merecidas vacaciones, pero por motivos familiares estuve lejos de una computadora.

Actualmente, disfrutando esta hermosa navidad, un poco triste porque este año en mi mesa muchas personas especiales faltaran, pero sigo confiando en Dios y sus propósitos.

Aun con eso emocionada por sus comentarios, y agradecida porque ustedes se toman ese tiempo para leer, muchas gracias, espero este capi les guste tanto como a mí, no se desesperen aun jajá.

Espero el nuevo año les traiga muchas bendiciones y sueños que se han de cumplir, pásenla hermosamente en este fin de año chicas, no beban mucho ( agua, por supuesto xD ) , saludos inmensos.

Un gran y caluroso abrazo para ustedes!

Su amiga, Ely Andley.


	8. Chapter 8

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 7:**

Estaban ambos sorprendidos aun por todo lo que había ocurrido, aquello parecía tan irreal que su habla se había suspendido en todo el traslado, ellos solo asistía a las personas que les brindaron su ayuda; y allí ambos Sargentos estabas sentados en una sala de interrogatorio mirándose uno al otro, sin saber cómo comenzar a hablar.

\- así que estás vivo_ susurro Stear con voz rasposa intentando sacar un chiste de todo aquello, pero el otro castaño solo apretó sus ojos suspirando.

\- gracias hermano...

\- porque me das las gracias?

\- me has llamado... Yo estuve a punto de irme en la camioneta.

\- creo que solo fue cuestión de... bueno no se me ocurre explicación.

\- casi exploto Stear!

\- lo sé Terry, estaba allí recuerdas?_ pregunto sarcásticamente y su amigo solo bajo la mirada.

\- que está pasando?

\- no lo sé, espero nos den respuestas aquí...

\- podría ser un atentado a la academia?_ pregunto el ojos zafiro preocupado.

\- podría ser, pero dejemos aparezca alguien y nos oriente... Ash!_ se quejo Stear tocando sus orejas_ me duelen aun los oídos.

\- deberías chequearte...

\- no, estoy bien!

\- terco!

\- gracias, madre_ dijo con burla y ambos sonrieron.

Fueron interrumpidos por un oficial, un moreno de mirada dura quien se sentó delante de ellos extendiendo una carpeta con brusquedad.

-. Sargentos Grandchester y Cornwell_ ambos hombres asistieron_ necesito hacerles unas preguntas?

\- usted dirá oficial?_ contesto terrence serio.

\- mmm cierto que participaron en Irak?

\- cierto, yo por dos años… aquí mi compañero por cinco años_ dijo Stear suspicaz.

\- muy bien… hace cuanto son maestros en la academia?

\- nos dieron de baja hace más de un año y nos ofrecieron los puestos por igual_ respondió terrence, mientras el oficial levanto la mirada los miro y volvió la mirada a la carpeta.

\- su sueldo es el suficiente para mantenerse?

\- lo es, pero que tipo de pregunta es esa?!

\- sargento Cornwell limítese solo a responder_ contesto el oficial con simplicidad_ mmm sargento Grandchester… sabemos que su esposa murió hace poco_ ante aquello Terry apretó sus labios con molestia, aquello no era su problema.

\- es así señor.

\- cuales fueron las circunstancias?_ pregunto el hombre mirando la carpeta con interés.

\- revise esa carpeta allí debe decirle_ contesto mordaz el castaño de ojos zafiros con una sonrisa burlona, ganándose con eso una mirada dura y fría del oficial.

\- le rogamos que colabore con nosotros!

\- lo estamos haciendo, pero las malditas preguntas que lanza no tienen ningún tipo de sentido.

\- solo son preguntas de rutina sargento…

\- sé lo que son preguntas de rutina y esa no es una_ reclamo Stear molesto.

\- miren ustedes simplemente acaten…

Aquel hombre se cayó pues a la habitación entro un rubio con gafas, en su mano una taza de café.

-. Brower este no es tu problema!_ dijo el oficial dejando notar la molestia hacia el recién llegado.

\- es problema de asuntos internos, así que hazme el favor y retírate, yo interrogare a este par…_ contesto el detective Brower sonriendo, mientras veía como el oficial se levantaba molesto y pasaba a su lado.

\- hablare con el jefe!_ lo amenazo.

\- no pierdas tu tiempo, western… capaz pierdas más bien tu trabajo_ le replico el rubio sonriendo, donde el moreno molesto se marcho… con cautela se movió para sentarte frente a los caballeros_ lamento el temperamento del compañero, mucho gusto, detective Anthony Brower_ dijo estirando su mano donde Stear la tomo sonriendo, pero terrence se le quedo mirando estudiándolo completamente.

\- lo conozco…

\- lamentablemente, creo que así es, señor Grandchester_ asistió el rubio recordando el día que lo encontró y no fue en las mejores condiciones.

\- así que es detective… dígame de una vez, que está pasando?

\- su camioneta tenía una bomba…_ ambos hombres se sorprendieron_ tiene algún problema con alguna mafia?

\- mafia?_ pregunto Terry confundido.

\- hubo un testigo que reconoció que un ruso andaba merodeando por la academia…

\- pero cómo?

\- los rusos son fáciles de conocer, buenos trajes, albinos y robustos… cualquiera los reconocería, además que no era alguien común en aquel sitio... dígame tiene problemas con esa gente?

\- no claro que no, jamás me he topado con esa gente_ dijo Terry negando con su cabeza, el rubio sin embargo apoyo sus codos en la mesa pensativo.

\- cree que podrían estarse vengando de usted? Alguna cosa que sepa y no quiera decir?

\- pero porque? Si jamás los he visto?!

\- detective… está intentando decir que tal vez Terry tenga negocios con esa gente?_ pregunto Stear indignado.

\- no sargento… solo que el método utilizado es, venganza.

\- pero y si se equivocaron?_ pregunto Terry pensando alguna solución para esta locura.

\- jamás se equivocaría… sargento Cornwall podría salir un momento_ le pidió al castaño de lentes el cual asistió, no sin antes tomar el hombro de su amigo para infundirle confianza, el castaño le asistió y el sonrió, saliendo de aquel sitio.

\- me está diciendo que venían a matarme a mí?!_ pregunto Terry una vez que Stear se marcho.

\- si señor Grandchester!_ exclamo Anthony mirándolo con sus ojos azules como el cielo_ lo querían matar a usted, y ha sido una suerte que no entro en ese vehículo…

\- pero porque?_ susurro Terry tomando sus cabellos cortos entre sus manos.

\- no lo sabemos, pero… necesitamos alguien que nos ayude, alguien con su experiencia Grandchester… estoy haciendo una investigación de las mafias, he infiltrado gente, pero los rusos y los italianos son huesos duros de roer, conocen toda mi gente y…

\- qué demonios! Esta ofreciéndome algo detective?!_ pregunto Terry alterado, mientras el rubio asistía.

\- he visto su expediente, es algo prometedor, tiene las destrezas que busco, además es un excelente francotirador…

\- no me interesa.

\- pero Grandchester considérelo… simplemente necesito que se infiltre con los italianos y me ayude a acabarlos a todos, se que caerán los dos bandos si tumbamos uno, solo necesito su colaboración_ pidió Anthony al castaño, pero este negó con su cabeza y se levanto de su silla.

\- si quisiera morir, buscaría otra manera más sutil de hacerlo… adiós detective_ contesto resuelto a marcharse de aquel sitio, averiguaría el mismo que estaba sucediendo, pero Anthony suspiro.

\- y si le dijera que su esposa no murió en un accidente_ aquello fue un clavo en la herida abierta de Terry, quien se giro totalmente pálido.

\- que ha dicho?!

\- siéntese…

\- no!_ grito molesto tomando a Brower de su chaqueta azul jalándolo encima de la mesa_ que mierda ha dicho?!

\- suélteme Grandchester!_ replico el hombre molesto, pero Terry no soltaba su agarre_ sino me suelta, no le contare nada!

\- bien!_ ante aquello lo soltó aparatosamente cayendo de lleno sobre la mesa, el detective molesto se bajo de aquel sitio intentando acomodar sus ropas.

\- es un bruto!

\- al grano Brower!

\- está bien, no es nada oficial…

\- Brower!

\- existen varias cosas alrededor de la muerte de su esposa que no concuerdan_ Terry con la mirada lo insto para que siguiera diciendo mas donde el rubio blanqueando sus ojos le relato todo lo que estaba pasando…

* * *

 _ **Tres horas antes…**_

 _Estaba analizando las pruebas que estaban en sus manos, pero aquello no era suficiente, acaso habían desaparecido las balas que no estaban en la evidencia que le enviaron de los cuerpos rusos, necesitaba averiguar si habían más pistas, por ello se dirigió a la morgue con prisa, tenían que darle una clara explicación de todo lo que faltaba; al llegar se encamino en los largos pasillos blancos de aquel sitio, encontrándose con un hombre de pelo canoso y lentes el cual le interrumpía el paso._

 _-. A donde va amigo?_ pregunto el hombre, donde Brower mostro su placa inmediatamente._

 _\- necesito hablar con el forense… detective Brower!_

 _\- pues el forense soy yo, lo escucho?_ Anthony lo miro con confusión._

 _\- pero el forense no era otro hombre que me atendió hace unos días…_

 _\- ahhh_ dijo el hombre riendo_ si era otro, pero ha tomado unas vacaciones con urgencia._

 _\- vacaciones?_ pregunto Brower mas confundido aun_ pero eso no puede ser! Tenía una evidencia que enviarme!_

 _\- todas las evidencias fueron enviadas antes de que se marchara detective… pero si es algo de urgencia puede decirme?_

 _\- mmm no, gracias igual… tiene idea de donde esta? Algún numero?_

 _\- no, nada de eso… solo sé que vuelve dentro de unos meses._

 _-mmm está bien, adiós entonces_ respondió el rubio pensativo, mientras caminaba hacia la salida, dejando al forense atrás, aquello era tan extraño._

 _Camino hacia su auto pensando en qué diablos estaba ocurriendo, aquello no podía ser posible, estaba en medio de una investigación importante, la más importante en su vida y en su carrera, algo como esto jamás debía ocurrir, era algo tan inaudito, alguna solución debía encontrar; se monto pensativo en su vehículo y lo prendió, justamente cuando colocaba su mano en el volante, alguien abrió la puerta de copiloto y se monto, los reflejos de Brower fueron rápidos y sacando su pistola le apunto al recién llegado en la cabeza._

 _-. Oh mierda no! Detective soy yo, Tristán!_ grito un muchacho que el reconoció como el técnico forense._

 _\- qué diablos haces chico?_ le pregunto molesto bajando el arma para guardarla dentro de su chaqueta._

 _\- oh Dios! Que susto_ dijo el chico suspirando con tranquilidad._

 _\- vamos chico, responde mi pregunta…_

 _\- necesito se ponga en marcha detective, por el camino le iré contando_ Brower lo miro confundido, pero el chico lo insto a marcharse de aquel sitio, una vez puesto en movimiento comenzó a hablar_ nos han visitado los rusos…_

 _\- que dices?_ respondió Brower agitado._

 _\- no dejes de manejar!_ le recomendó Tristán mirando por la ventana y el retrovisor por si acaso_ han venido y se han llevado los cadáveres así como parte de las pruebas que le enviaríamos… amenazaron al forense, le han dado madre golpiza…_

 _\- dónde estabas tú, Tristán?_ pregunto Brower._

 _\- me he metido en un contenedor de cadáveres… ah sido lo más asqueroso que he hecho, pero el forense que ha gritado avisándome y yo simplemente salte entre esos muertos… casi me congelo en ese sitio, pero por la ventanilla he visto todo lo que hicieron, el forense intento saltar por la ventana pero lo agarraron… pobre tipo, lo dejaron sumamente mal, pero luego de ellos escoger que se llevarían, le dieron un maletín full de dinero, miles de dólares._

 _\- así que lo han comprado?_

 _\- no lo veas así, cualquiera correría si amenazan a tu familia… el forense me pidió que te encontrara y te contara lo sucedido, pero no debes decir mi nombre por favor!_

 _\- tranquilo Tristán, solo dime si sabes alguna cosa más?_

 _\- sí, revise el cuerpo del accidente automovilístico… el que sucedió a las afueras de Lakewood._

 _\- que tiene que ver eso?_ pregunto Brower confundido, Tristán solo sonrió._

 _\- a veces practico con los cuerpos que no reclaman a tiempo y el del hombre quemado fue uno de esos, no estaba tan carbonizado como la mujer así que con paciencia intente sacar su cerebro_ el chico hablaba tan extasiado, que Anthony creyó que estaba loco en ese momento_ pero estaba destruido…_

 _\- claro, se ha quemado seguro o golpeado…_

 _\- no… tenía una perforación de bala_ Anthony lo miro sorprendido por unos segundos, sin dejar de manejar en ningún momento._

 _\- estás seguro?_

 _\- claro que si, sabe lo que significa?_

 _\- aquello no fue un accidente después de todo_ susurro el detective con interés_ pero que tiene que ver?_

 _\- ese cadáver fue llevado por los rusos también, que cree signifique eso?_

 _\- mierda!_ exclamo el rubio con una sonrisa_ están metidos hasta el cuello con ese accidente!_

 _\- cierto detective!_

 _\- y a donde ha ido el forense?_

 _\- no lo sé de verdad, ha dicho que escaparía lejos como ellos le pidieron!_

 _\- eso está bien, ahora necesito que tú te cuides Tristán… entiendes que tu vida puede estar en peligro, te has salvado que ellos no te vieron pero aun peligras._

 _\- lo sé, pero estaré bien, mientras usted no divulgue nada, todo estará bien!_

 _\- tranquilo muchacho… no diré nada._

 _\- detective… sabe que deberían investigar el cuerpo de la mujer, capaz tengan más pistas_ Brower asistió considerándolo._

 _\- aunque será un problema pues ya está enterrada…_

 _\- exhúmenla señor!_

 _\- veré que hago Tristán… gracias por todo muchacho!_ dijo sonriendo complacido el rubio mientras el muchacho sonreía._

 _\- ha sido un placer…  
_

* * *

 _ **Horas después…**_

El castaño escuchaba aquella narración y simplemente estaba sorprendido, jamás imagino que alguien quisiera hacerle daño a su esposa de ninguna manera, eso era imposible, su esposa era un alma buena que jamás le había hecho daño a ninguna persona, ella se encargaba de sanar el dolor de las personas, ella era un ángel.

-. Entiende que alguien pudo causar la muerte de su esposa?_ pregunto el rubio, mirando la palidez de aquel hombre, aquello no debía ser fácil.

\- lo entiendo, mas no lo proceso, nadie pudo haberla matado… ella no estaba ligada a esa gente, así como yo tampoco lo estoy.

\- sin embargo, ellos están involucrados…

\- quiero entrar en la mafia rusa, dígame que hacer? O con quien ir?_ pregunto determinado el castaño.

\- lamentablemente, es más fácil entrar con los italianos que con los rusos amigo… ellos tienen un código de lealtad muy fuerte, no lo dejaran entrar con facilidad.

\- quiero averiguar quién le hizo esto a mi dulce esposa.

\- tenemos el mismo interés Grandchester!_ respondió el detective sonriendo_ pero si quiere eso, debe seguir mis indicaciones… las acatara?

\- está bien_ respondió el castaño estrechando su mano con la de Brower, necesitaba entender que estaba ocurriendo y si la única solución era aquella, por supuesto que lo haría, la muerte de su esposa jamás quedaría así, si aquello no era un accidente se vengaría de todas las personas involucradas, era momento de sacar a relucir todo lo que había aprendido en esa maldita guerra, era el momento de luchar sin mirar atrás y si matar era la única opción para calmar su dolor, lo haría sin dudarlo, porque ella jamás merecía una cosa tan horrible como aquella, sin duda todos pagarían.

* * *

Estaban desayunando con gusto, neil había logrado sacarla de su habitación, donde con un simple gorro de invierno lo logro, era color negro con blanco, en su frente un águila roja que hacia reír a la pecosa, la convenció de ponérselo y le quedaba perfecto, solo algunos cabellos se salían dejando un flequillo color oro en su frente, ella alego que se veía fea, pero el solo sonrió y tomándola de su mano la saco a cenar al comedor donde rieron por horas con las anécdotas de ella, simplemente esa noche fue muy amena; ya en la mañana fue todo con normalidad y ella misma decidió bajar después que neil le llevo unas prendas de chica, era hora que ella empezara a usar ropa de su talla.

Aquella mañana ella bajo con una sudadera de neil manga larga, demasiado grande para su gusto, era color marrón y sus pantalones jeans de chica ajustados, con unas hermosas zapatillas negras, además de ese gorro divertido que hizo reír al moreno.

\- Tan horrible me veo?_ pregunto ella apenada.

\- te ves adorable… pero no entiendo porque usas mi camisa…

\- las que me has comprado son algo… mmm escotadas en la espalda y yo sí…

\- arreglare eso can…

\- tranquilo, solo perdón por usar las tuyas…

\- no seas tonta, te quedan mejor a ti que a mi_ respondió el riendo, donde ella sonrió mientras ambos tomaban asiento en aquella gran mesa color caoba donde en medio un simple jarrón lleno de rosas estaba colocado.

\- has traído rosas?

\- espero te gusten…

\- wow! Me encantan… estas poniéndote blando_ se burlo ella del moreno quien inmediatamente soltó una carcajada.

\- hay nena, no digas tonterías, capaz mis hombres te escuchen.

\- mmm hablando de eso, donde están? Jamás los he visto merodear por la casa?

\- se mantienen afuera cariño.

\- y donde duermen?

\- jajaja candy, hacen turnos y eso… tienen una parte de la casa para ellos.

\- puedo verla?_ pregunto ella emocionada.

\- no!

\- rustí…

\- no can, olvídalo… aléjate de los chicos, los distraerás!

\- porque?_ susurro ella sorprendida.

\- acaso no ves lo bonita que eres_ dijo neil tomando el rostro pecoso de ella, donde candy bajo la mirada_ nunca hagas eso, eres sumamente hermosa.

\- ya no tengo la belleza ni el ánimo para mentirme neil…

\- aun eres hermosa…

\- no me mientas!

\- jamás miento_ respondió el besando su mejilla mientras le sonreía_ eres la mujer más terca que he visto… carajo mujer! Si te digo que eres hermosa, es porque es así.

\- es que yo…

\- NEILLL!_ gritaron desde la puerta del frente, donde interrumpieron totalmente en el comedor, molestando con esto al moreno quien se levanto de la silla del comedor pidiéndole disculpas a la pecosa.

\- lo siento señor!_ pidió Tom entrando a la estancia, seguido por un hombre de piel clara y cabello castaño claro en los hombros, sus ojos como avellanas no dejaron de mirar a candy en ningún momento, intimidándola por completo.

\- qué demonios creen que hacen ustedes dos?!_ reclamo neil furioso, donde el hombre desconocido se acerco a él.

\- primo lo siento, es que tom no me quería dejar entrar!

\- le di la orden de que nadie entraría aquí!

\- ves, estúpido animal_ le dijo tom al hombre con una mirada fría, candy por otro lado se levanto de su sitio, para intentar irse a su habitación, pero neil la miro de reojo y rápidamente la tomo de su mano.

\- lo siento nena…

\- no, tranquilo neil, resuelve tus asuntos que yo…

\- ella es la muerta?!_ pregunto impertinente el desconocido.

\- Archivald… te pediré de favor que te calles y te retires!_ dijo neil entre dientes con ganas de golpear a su primo, si tan solo no le hubiese prometido a su madre cuidarlo, ya lo habría abandonado en algún sitio.

\- no primo… es que te traía a alguien… Benjamin!_ grito Archie dejando que un hombre más desconocido aun entrara en aquella casa, era robusto y calvo, blanco como la nieve y con una simple franelilla, dejando ver miles de tatuajes en sus brazos, donde neil lo observo con total frialdad.

\- es mi idea o un maldito desconocido está en mi maldito comedor!_ exclamo con rabia, candy quiso caminar y salir de aquel sitio, pero neil aun tenía su mano agarrada y por lo visto no había esperanza alguna de que la soltara, así que suspiro y proclamo quedarse detrás de aquel moreno, los dos hombres recién llegados no le daban buenas vibras.

\- qué demonios haces Archie?!_ le pregunto tom igual de molesto tomando al conocido primo por el brazo pero este se soltó, aproximándose más a neil.

\- no es tu problema estúpido… veras primo, benjamín quiere trabajar para ti, le he dicho que tal vez lo contrates y pues…

\- soy un buen asesino señor_ dijo orgulloso el otro, donde neil le dirigió una mirada gélida como el ártico_ estuve en prisión largos años y es como hacerlo, mi sangre es rusa como ninguno...

\- le has dicho que lo contrataría, así sin más?_ pregunto neil con seriedad a su primo.

\- bueno si quieres hacerle una prueba pues está dispuesto, primo.

\- donde lo has conocido, Archie?

\- en un bar… pero ese no es el punto, me ayudo en una redada y…

\- no andabas drogándote cierto?_ le pregunto molesto el moreno.

\- claro que no_ dijo el otro con indignación_ no lo hago!

\- ha si clarooo_ dijo sarcásticamente tom, ganándose que Archie lo mirara con odio.

\- cállate hijo de…

\- veamos… tengo solo una pregunta para ti benjamín…

\- dígame jefe?!

\- ¿Asumes tus tatuajes?_ le pregunto neil con interés, donde tom simplemente sonrió, Archie y el hombre lo miraron confundido y ambos se miraron… mientras tanto candy no perdida detalle de aquel asunto, que clase de pregunta era aquella.

\- respóndele al jefe, maldito imbécil_ reclamo tom al hombre quien miraba solamente a Archie como preguntándole ``¿Qué digo?``, Archie encogió sus hombros con indiferencia.

\- pues yo… este vera creo que sí.

\- crees…_ susurro neil con una sonrisa burlona, mientras miraba a tom_ llévate a nuestro invitado_ tom sonrió y asistió.

\- gracias jefe_ respondió el hombre alegre, mientras neil sonreía.

\- el placer es mío!_ aquellos hombres se marcharon, donde Archie se quedo sonriendo.

\- gracias primo…_ empezó a decir, pero allí candy sintió como su mano era soltada, pues neil se aproximo velozmente hacia su primo para estampar un puño en su mandíbula lanzándolo aparatosamente contra el suelo.

\- eres un estúpido! Ni siquiera deberías tener mi maldita sangre, una total vergüenza!

\- qué? porque?_ pregunto el otro confundido en el suelo.

\- ese hombre jamás estuvo en prisión, acaso no te das cuenta, ni siquiera pudo contestar la pregunta que te hacen cuando entras a prisión, pero que mierda vas a saber de eso, si la sola vez que entraste a prisión ni siquiera tocaste la celda porque tu madre me rogo que te liberara! Eres un maldito estúpido! Crees que puedes dejar entrar a mi fortaleza a cualquier imbécil que te ayude en una redada!_ le gritaba neil con dureza, donde el hombre con molestia se levanto del suelo limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca.

\- lo lamento primo…

\- vete de mi maldita vista y siéntete orgulloso, hoy morirá alguien por tu causa!_ le echo en cara aquella aseveración, cualquier hombre que intentara engañar a su organización debía ser eliminado, era lo justo… Archie solo asistió y mirando a candy quien estaba sorprendida en su sitio se marcho.

\- lo van a matar?_ susurro ella asustada, aquello debía ser una broma, matar a una persona por una tontería como aquella.

\- es lo justo can… el intento engañarnos…

\- y acaso te crees Dios para matar a quien se te antoje!_ le reclamo ella dolida, mientras emprendía su huida por las escaleras a su habitación.

\- pecosa espera!

\- no te acerques a mí!

Grito ella huyendo de aquel moreno, quien suspirando se quedo mirando aquella rubia alejarse, preguntándose desde que momento le empezó a interesar lo que ella pensara de él.

 _Esa era su vida, esas eran sus leyes._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola chicas lindas *-*

Aquí dejando otro capi de este fic, gracias a las que leen, algo distinto pero que me encantaría mostrarles.

Y feliz año! Jajaja, un poco atrasada, pero más vale tarde que nunca xD

Un enorme saludo a todas, prometiendo volver pronto, terminaremos este fic truene, llueva o relampaguee :D

Un enorme abrazo y un beso.

Su amiga, Ely Andley.


	9. Chapter 9

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 8:**

Como actuar no lo sabía en realidad, quería escapar de tanto odio y dolor, pero a donde ir... ese era el problema ya no tenía a donde ir, sus expectativas de escape eran nulas prácticamente. Se recostó en la gran cama de aquel desconocido ruso y se volvió un ovillo, pensando en cuál sería su siguiente paso, pero allí fue interrumpida por alguien que abrió su puerta, el recién llegado traía montones y montones de sabanas limpias, ella sonrió pues sabía quien era.

\- oh candy..._ dijo Tom sonriendo_ pensé que estabas aun comiendo con el jefe...

\- no, yo..._ ella callo y se ensombreció su rostro acordándose de aquella escena y más aun de la orden_ lo han matado?_ pregunto mirando al hombre, el cual se incomodo.

\- aun no, primero averiguaremos quien es en realidad y luego ..._ la vacilación en su rostro era clara señal de que aquello iba terminar en un derramamiento de sangre.

\- porque?_ pregunto ella cabizbaja_ porque hacer todo esto... la vida es algo que Dios regala, no pueden acabar con ella así de fácil, eso no está bien.

\- candy..._ la llamo el hombre suspirando, mientras dejaba las sabanas en un sitio y se aproximaba hacia aquella cama_ no somos gente mala y sin escrúpulos...

\- lo son, son personas crueles!

\- está bien, a lo mejor lo somos, pero tenemos nuestros motivos, somos familia.

\- no entiendo su familia... Neil es un hombre malo y sin sentimientos, no le importa nadie_ Tom negó con su cabeza ante aquella aseveración.

\- todos los que estamos en esta casa le importan... entiende candy. Todos fuimos niños abandonados y solitarios en las calles de nuestro país, abatidos por el hambre y el frio, todo tuvimos que robar y sobrevivir, la mayoría caímos en prisión siendo niños.

\- tu también?

\- sí, yo también... durante años fui violado y torturado por el viejo jefe de mi madre, era un niño de doce años...

\- oh Dios mío!_ exclamo la rubia asombrada, Tom solo sonrió.

\- mi madre creo que siempre lo supo porque todas las tardes me dejaba con él mientras ella hacia la limpieza de aquella gran casa, no convenía que perdiera el trabajo y muriéramos de hambre, así que porque no sacrificarme.

\- eso es tan horrible, que madre haría eso con su hijo!

\- ella... sin lugar a dudas, un año más tarde no pude aguantar tanto dolor, no solo en mi cuerpo sino en mi corazón y mente, así que me negué un día que quiso tocarme, insistió y lo golpee con un candelabro, salía tanta sangre de su cabeza que mi madre se asusto al ver todo lo que hice con el estúpido viejo... se arrastro y pidió disculpas pero el viejo nos hecho de aquella casa con tanta furia; al llegar a casa mi madre me golpeo y me responsabilizo por todo aquello...

\- pero eras un niño!

\- eso no importaba... pero todo no acabo allí, el viejo nos envió la policía según habíamos robado unas cosas. Existe demasiada gente mala en este mundo candy...

\- pero que sucedió?_ pregunto ella horrorizada, tom solo negó con su cabeza demasiado abrumado con tantos recuerdos.

El rechazo parcial de su madre, la niñez arrebatada cruelmente de sus manos, el maltrato posterior al ser condenado como adulto y llevado a prisión; apretó sus ojos intentando olvidar tantas cosas, pero la imagen de su madre siendo golpeada por aquel viejo infeliz mientras le gritaba insultos que ni siquiera una prostituta merecía, y el siendo arrastrado por dos hombres con trajes policiales, ambos con una fuerza tremenda pero creyeron que un niño como él no se escaparía de sus manos y correría para proteger a su madre de aquel animal.

Tom miraba sus manos recordando cómo había saltado a la espalda del hombre cuando este intento arremeter nuevamente en contra de aquella mujer que le había dado la vida, solo recordaba que por instinto apretó el cuello del viejo con sus dos brazos y no hubo poder humano que soltara aquel agarre, maldito destino que el corazón de aquel hombre fallo en aquel momento provocando un colapso y por lo tanto la muerte, arrebatando aquella vida no por manos de él, sino de la vida... Pero las personas lo señalaron a él como el culpable de aquel descenso y el no lo negó, ya que por dentro sentía esa culpa pero también satisfacción.

Fue condenado a pasar años en prisión, no importando que fuera un simple niño; pero para el no fue tan malo pues aquella mujer que era su madre con ojos llorosos lo llamó ''hijo'' y pidió perdón ante tanto sufrimiento, el solo sonrió y a pesar de que ella volvió cada semana visitándolo entre esas oscuras y sucias paredes de la prisión, el jamás la recibió, no porque la culpara o sintiera resentimiento hacia ella por todo el dolor causado, no era eso, sino que necesitaba apartarse de todo lo que lo hacía sentir débil y esa mujer fue su debilidad desde el momento que lo trajo al mundo. La cárcel fue dura para él, torturas, violaciones y agresiones lo convirtieron en un asesino al fin, acabando con varias personas ganándose más y más años de prisión, pero eso le sirvió para conocer a neil que con su inteligencia y astucia, lo saco de prisión quedando aquel hombre totalmente endeudado con aquel moreno.

\- no deseo seguir recordando_ susurro al fin mientras intentaba sonreír_ solo te puedo decir que estoy bien, tengo una familia que me protegerá por sobre todas las cosas.

\- pero tu madre?

\- ella está bien_ contesto, recordando que cuando neil le pago su primera mensualidad no gasto ni un céntimo, sino que lo guardo en un sobre y lo envió a casa de su madre, esa era su rutina desde que salió de prisión, aun no estaba preparado para verla y enfrentarla pero algún día lo haría, solo esperaba reunir el coraje necesario_ no somos malos...

\- demuestra eso salvando a ese hombre tom!

\- no Candy_ se negó, jamás iría en contra de neil, eso lo entendió la rubia.

\- es un ser humano...

\- no te atormentes_ respondió el con simplicidad y ella se sintió fatal con aquello, no era un animal era una persona, y así fuera un animal, sufriría igual.

Con determinación se levantó de aquella cama, ella tenía un compromiso con la vida, acaso no entendían que en su profesión la muerte era algo que llegaba por deseos del altísimo y no por caprichos. Tom sonrió, pues pensó que ella estaba entrando en razón, cuán equivocado estaba.

\- darás un paseo?

\- oh claro_ respondió sarcástica saliendo de aquella habitación seguida por tom, quien no se apartaría de ella.

Bajo las escaleras y para su sorpresa nadie estaba en la planta baja, así que probó suerte saliendo de aquella casa, donde antes de eso el hombre que la seguía se puso nervioso trancándole el paso.

\- quítate!

\- el jefe pidió que no salieras de casa...

\- pues ve y comunícale que saldré_ le dijo apartándolo con su mano, el hombre pudo usar su fuerza y no moverse pero opto por hacerse a un lado, dejándola salir.

Candy sonrió al pasar por la puerta encontrándose con un sol radiante, así como con una enorme construcción más grande de lo que imaginaba, rodeada por una muralla que estaba custodiada por varios hombres con AK47, aquellos armamentos la hicieron estremecerse y más aun cuando todos los hombres giraron su vista en torno a ella. _" como escapo de esto?"_ se pregunto internamente, pero debía hacer algo más importante, pidió fortaleza a Dios, pues si debía morir aquel día lo aceptaría, total ya estaba muerta para todos.

\- Candy_ la detuvo tom tomándola por su brazo, ella lo miro con sus grandes esmeraldas haciendo dudar a aquel hombre.

\- donde esta?

\- quien?_ él podía hacerse el tonto pero sabia a quien ella se refería.

\- el hombre... El que mataran...

\- probablemente ya esté muerto, porque te molestas con ese miserable.

\- llévame con él, deseo verlo.

\- no!

\- averiguare donde esta entonces_ respondió ella intentando soltarse , pero el hombre no la soltó.

\- Candy por favor _ le susurro tom, pero ella solo negó con su cabeza sintiendo tristeza.

\- Tom! _ le grito Archie, aproximándose hacia aquel par, en su mejilla aun llevaba marcado de color rojizo el golpe recibido.

\- Que quieres?!

\- problemas!_ dijo Archie mirando intensamente a la rubia al lado del hombre.

\- resuélvelos!

\- lo haría si los hombres me hicieran caso pero han formado una pelea y ni de coño me atravieso, están incluso sacando navajas joder!

\- mierda!_ exclamo tom molesto, pensando en qué hacer con candy_ quédate con la chica_ dijo soltando a Candy de su agarre para caminar hacia el norte donde se escuchaban los gritos molestos de los hombres, pero antes se detuvo al lado de Archie para amenazarlo_ si la tocas o le haces algo indebido, te volare la cabeza y no me importara que el jefe me mate luego por eso!

\- ja está bien, perro_ se burlo Archie, ganándose una mirada amenazadora del hombre.

\- no te muevas candy!_ le pidió a la rubia, antes de correr hacia el sitio de la pelea.

El silencio se hizo latente y abrumador pues Archie no dejaba de mirarla e incluso estudiarla con sus ojos claros, era intimidante, ella jamás criticaba a las personas sin conocerlas no era su estilo, pero aquel hombre no le daba buen presentimiento, había algo en su mirar que la hacía estremecer de miedo, cuan diferente era a su primo el cual le inspiraba calma a pesar de todas las cosas malas que hacía.

\- Así que tu eres candy_ dijo con esa voz aterciopelada que erizaba la piel de la rubia, no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, sin embargo ella asistió simplemente_ mmm has formado revuelo chiquilla…

\- te agradecería si no te refieres a mí de esa manera_ replico ella sintiendo molestia.

\- interesante_ Archie solo se sonrió de manera burlona_ que haces fuera de tu palacio milady?_ pregunto nuevamente y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, no le diría_ estas aprendiendo las mismas mañas de mi primo… maldito ruso…

\- acaso tu no lo eres?_ su turno de preguntar ante aquella mueca de desprecio.

\- no es tu problema_ respondió cortante el hombre mientras suspiraba_ a dónde vas?_ candy simplemente se quedo en silencio_ planeas escapar?_ pregunto nuevamente y ella lo miro sonreír, pero no respondió_ si es así podría ayudarte…

\- de verdad?_ pregunto ella sorprendida.

\- claro dulzura, aunque todo tiene su precio_ ella se sonrió sin gracia, estaba claro que aquel hombre solo le tomaba el pelo, pero una idea vino a su mente.

\- el hombre que trajiste, era tu amigo?

\- podría decirse que si… pero no importa, morirá.

\- acaso no planeas salvarlo?_ Archie sonrió.

\- no, que muera él y no yo…

\- eres un egoísta!

\- me lo dice la mujer que lo tiene todo…

\- no lo tengo todo!

\- casa, carro, trabajo… un esposo… una buena reputación_ esto último se lo dijo acercándose a ella, intimidándola totalmente, no era tan alto como neil pero algo en el, era peligroso.

\- ya no tengo nada_ susurro con molestia_ pero puedo ayudar a tu amigo!

\- y como lo harás mujer?_ pregunto Archie con burla_ lo sacaras de este maldito sitio sin que lo maten… no me veas la cara de tonto.

\- puedo… yo solo deseo verlo y ver qué hacer, yo creo que neil…

\- neil te matara dulzura…_ le susurro demasiado cerca mientras la tomaba por el brazo_ corre de este sitio, aléjate y vuelve a los tuyos o mejor, vete lejos donde nadie te encuentre…

\- porque me dices estas cosas?

\- porque ya murió Susana por su causa… ahora va por ti, crees que no vi su mirada cuando te veía a ti? Eres su presa! No se contuvo en matar a una prostituta, menos se contendrá en matarte a ti!

\- el no lo… hará, no puede…

\- el si puede_ replico Archie con mordacidad_ acabaras flotando en el rio con ese bonito pecho cubierto de pólvora… o mejor aún, con ese lindo cuello roto_ aquellas palabras estremecieron a la rubia, quien soltándose bruscamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- si no me ayudas a liberar a tu amigo, por lo menos dime donde esta?_ Archie simplemente le señalo un sitio lejano, donde una casucha se visualizaba, estaba descuidada por fuera y sin ninguna ventana o puerta, simples agujeros a la vista_ gracias…

\- te mataran… pero como no me interesa, puedes intentarlo!

\- no me caes bien_ dijo ella antes de caminar hacia la casucha.

\- lo sé, pero a lo mejor me toleres mejor pronto… ninguna mujer se resiste a mí.

\- créeme yo paso…

\- y si fuera mi primo?_ pregunto él con burla mientras se quedaba recostado cerca de la puerta principal de aquella gran casa.

\- no eres tu primo, y tampoco eres como tu primo…

\- torturamos vidas de la misma manera_ respondió mordaz.

\- pero el… mmm es mejor_ dijo ella con burla, dejando detrás a aquel hombre insoportable.

Camino resuelta y sin dudas, sabía que aquello era una locura, pero era tan injusto que dejara pasar aquello como si nada, su manera de ser era salvadora, no debía dejar que una vida se extinguiera si ella podía evitarlo, al diablo neil y sus hombres, que por cierto agradeció la pelea que formaron porque nadie estaba en los alrededores aquel momento. Llego hasta el sitio indicado y temerosa se asomo por el agujero donde debía haber una puerta, y allí con el reflejo del sol pegando de otro agujero se miraba una persona sentada en una silla con su cabeza inclinada hacia delante.

Se acerco y comprobó con tranquilidad que nadie más estaba en aquella pieza, aproximándose hacia el cuerpo de aquel hombre que horas antes era tan musculoso e imponente y que ahora era simplemente un cuerpo derrotado y cansado. Se escucharon sus pasos y aquel hombre levanto la mirada, estaba pálido y su rostro golpeado, en su cabeza calva se visualizaba una herida que manaba sangre en un hilo que recorría su rostro y caía como gota de su mentón, aquel hombre con ojos brillosos y algo perdido se le quedo mirando, haciéndola sentir una intensa lastima por aquel ser humano, acercándose le tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Que te han hecho esos hombres?_ pregunto ella conmovida, el hombre soltó una lagrima.

\- ayúdame… por favor, no deseo morir a manos de ellos.

\- te ayudare, tranquilo_ lo miro en la silla y encontró sus manos atadas, empezó a desatarlas con velocidad, pero sus manos flaqueaban en cada nudo.

\- estabas con el ruso cierto?_ pregunto el hombre con voz ahogada.

\- es cierto, pero no estoy de acuerdo con sus maneras de tratar a la gente…

\- que haces con estas personas muchacha? No creo seas una prostituta!

\- tienes razón, yo… es difícil de explicarlo_ susurro ella, desatándolo por completo liberando aquellas grandes manos.

\- no sé si podre levantarme de aquí!

\- vamos, si puedes...

\- esos malditos me han molido, siento que incluso tengo el brazo fracturado, me duele como el demonio_ se quejo el hombre intentando levantarse mientras la rubia lo animaba a ponerse de pie.

\- vamos benjamín!

\- mejor dime Kevin...

\- pero tu nombre..._ susurro ella sintiendo confusión.

\- malditos!_ exclamo molesto mientras tomaba su brazo con dolor_ los veré pudriéndose en la cárcel...

\- porque lo dices?_ pregunto ella mas confundida aun, mirándolo con sus grandes esmeraldas, el hombre solo sonrió con dolor mientras se colocaba de pie, ella había olvidado lo enorme que era.

\- soy policía angelito_ le respondió con orgullo.

\- pero tú estabas con Archivald y...

\- sucio truco para entrar en esta mierda, pero me ha jodido el ruso!

\- ósea que tu... Oh Dios mío! Me matara!_ exclamo ella ahora si asustada, pues no era el simple hecho de salvar a un hombre, salvaría a un policía y presentía que neil odiaba aun mas a estos.

\- no, tranquila mujer_ dijo Kevin pasando a su lado para intentar escapar_ saldremos de esta, me encargare de mantenerte a salvo, te debo mi vida después de esto, ademas no les he dicho nada de quien soy en realidad, todo bien.

\- no saldremos, no entiendes... Creí que podíamos pero...

\- vamos solo debemos hallar la salida!_ exclamo alegre el hombre, mientras tomaba su mano para jalarla_ tranquila todo estará bien.

\- no entiendes, yo no puedo irme... yo...

\- estas secuestrada?

\- no, yo... no lo se_ respondió ella negando con su cabeza_ no puedo irme, no debo...

\- estás loca mujer, ven por favor, salgamos de aquí mientras podemos, son unos monstruos que te harán daño_ replico el preocupado, mientras afianzaba mas su agarre_ todo estará bien, tranq...

Antes de terminar la frase aquel fuerte hombre se desplomo a un costado, soltando instantáneamente la mano de aquella rubia quien conmocionada y asustada miraba al recién llegado.

Allí Neil con sus ojos echando fuego la miraba, en sus manos un tubo descansaba, uno que le había servido para golpear la cabeza de aquel moribundo quien inconsciente se hallaba en el suelo, la mirada del moreno le transmitía una sola cosa a la pecosa, rabia... demasiada rabia acumulada y que deseaba desbordarse en aquel instante, ella había fallado, había roto su confianza al liberar a aquel hombre y ahora la harían pagar, eso estaba claro para ella, la matarían.

\- así que ahora ayudas a mis prisioneros a escapar Candy_ susurro Neil sin gracia ni burla_ has fallado de la peor manera y es una lástima.

\- Neil yo... Solo quería ayudarlo!_ le grito con molestia.

\- a costa de tu propia vida...

\- es un simple hombre, no merece morir... Tu también eres un simple hombre, no Dios para decidir quién vive o muere!_ le siguió gritando ella al borde de la cólera, donde Neil dando cuatro pasos agigantados llego a su lado para tomarla del cuello, haciendo que el miedo corriera a través de su medula.

\- Dios no existe, maldita sea... Debería romperte el cuello y liberarte como deseas!_ candy sintió tanto miedo por aquel hombre, sabía que era muy capaz de hacerlo, ella no era tan estúpida para creer lo contrario; por otro lado miro por encima del hombro de Neil, encontrando a Archie quien sonreía burlonamente.

\- fuiste tu..._ murmuro ella a el culpable, sintiendo como Neil apretaba el agarre en su cuello, impidiendo que el oxigeno siguiera corriendo a través de su tráquea, intentaría patalear pero no serviría de nada, moriría así de resignada_ aunque me mates, no lograras nada, quedara en esa maldita conciencia tuya mi muerte...

\- no tengo conciencia y falta no le harás a nadie..._ ella apretó sus manos a el brazo de Neil, sintiendo como sus fuerzas fallaban, sus esmeraldas vidriosas miraron a aquellos ojos miel perturbándolo.

\- gracias..._ susurro sonriendo mientras se desmayaba, ella no tenía ya sueños por los que luchar, ni personas que esperasen algo de ella, ella ya no tenía nada y aquella manera era una liberación para el vivir que le había tocado desde que estaba muerta para todos, con sus palabras toco el corazón de mármol del moreno, logrando que Neil soltara su agarre inmediatamente, tomando aquel cuerpo frágil en sus manos.

\- Can..._ le susurro con calma, sintiendo como sus pulmones volvían a llenarse de aire para respirar normalmente, pero sin recuperar la conciencia; Archie quien estaba un poco decepcionado se acerco a ellos.

\- puedo matarla por ti si sientes que no puedes!

\- no quiero hacerlo!_ respondió Neil con molestia mientras fulminaba a su primo con la mirada, deseaba matarlo a el por ponerlo en esta situación.

Minutos antes estaba en su estudio repasando unas cuentas bancarias que curiosamente tenían menos dinero del que deberían, pero su mente estaba lejos de esclarecerse y es que a su mente venían esas esmeraldas acusadoras que le calaban el alma, aquella rubia pecosa indirectamente no lo dejaba concentrarse, soltó varias maldiciones y lanzo miles de papeles esparciéndolos en su escritorio sin importarle cuan delicados eran. pero su primo Archie había interrumpido como siempre lo hacía solo para informarle que candy estaba correteando por los alrededores en busca del traidor para liberarlo y escaparse con él, sintió tanta furia, acaso el no la había tratado perfectamente solo para que ella le pagara de aquella manera, dejándolo en la deriva como lo hacían todos.

No esperaba que aquello fuera cierto, pero cuando miro su mano nívea y hermosa entrelazada con el maldito hombre, supo que lo abandonaría, y con sus ganas golpeo al maldito esperando que muriera con aquel golpe o por lo menos que entrara en un coma eterno por meterse con lo suyo.

Oh claro, ella era suya, siempre fue un egoísta con todos y ahora no sería la excepción, ella era suya desde el momento que murió y el la tomo en sus brazos, eso definía que su vida era suya también, por ello intento extinguirla, pero su sorpresa mayor era que a ella no le interesaba morir, no sentía ese miedo cuando cierras los ojos, ella solo le sonrió como estampándole que sería mejor si la matara. Sus manos temblaban mientras seguía rodeando aquel débil cuerpo, caminaba en dirección a la casa grande pero sus piernas eran gelatinas, estuvo a punto de matarla, era un monstruo como su padre.

Prometió jamás lastimar a una mujer y allí estaba haciendo sufrir a una y de la peor manera... se sintió sucio y más maldito de lo que ya se sentía.

\- que ha pasado?_ pregunto Tom asustado y pálido, mirando como la pequeña rubia estaba inconsciente en los brazos de su jefe.

\- quiso ser heroína y casi la mato por eso_ contesto tenso el moreno_ aunque aún no se si valga la pena dejarla vivir.

\- no lo hagas...

\- porque no?!_ le grito a Tom, no importándole que ya sus hombres los rodearan para ver aquella escena montada, todos sorprendidos de que el fiel Tom le llevara la contraria a su jefe por primera vez_ soy el maldito jefe y puedo acabar con ella si me da la gana!

\- Neil... ella es buena persona y...

\- dime otra palabra mas y te matare a ti también!_ lo amenazo pero Tom dio un paso hacia delante a pesar de que la mano de Arkady le había tomado el hombro, pero este se soltó para encarar a su jefe.

\- hazlo!

\- qué demonios!

\- hazlo, mátame... si con eso te sientes mejor, hazlo!

\- tanto así quieres perder por ella!_ le grito molesto, y tom simplemente asistió, ganándose que Neil colocara a la débil pecosa entre sus brazos_ porque ella vale tanto?!

\- porque ninguna mujer merece la muerte y muchos menos el sufrimiento, los malditos que así lo hagan o lo crean deberían volarse la cabeza con una bala_ dijo Tom mientras afianzaba su agarre con aquella chica, todos a los alrededores exclamaron asustados, estaba claro que Tom moriría por aquella insolencia, pero el hombre solo sonrió_ eso me lo enseño un buen hombre que ahora simplemente esta cegado de la rabia.

\- eres un maldito tonto_ susurro Neil suspirando_ la vida de ella depende de ti, es tuya... solo aléjala de mi_ Tom asistió sintiendo tranquilidad al fin, no lo demostró pero tenía tanto miedo.

\- que harás?_ pregunto, cuando miro a su jefe devolverse hacia donde estaba Archie, quien estaba furioso por aquel perdón hacia la vida del infeliz de Tom.

\- liberar este maldito pecado..._ Tom entendió que Neil haría una de las cosas que el jamás haría, liberaría al prisionero, ciertamente aquel esfuerzo de candy había valido la pena_ odiaría que ella me odiara si mato a alguien mas...

 _¿alguien más?_

Se pregunto Tom mentalmente, acaso había matado a alguien y el no lo sabia... supuso que mejor era no preguntar, por ello con candy en brazos se encargo de dejarla en un sitio cómodo, a lo mejor no el mismo que tenia, pero era más seguro.

\- eres un hijo de puta!_ grito Arkady riendo ya cuando su jefe estaba lejos_ ha desafiado al cabron de Leagan!_ al parecer a los demás les hacia la misma gracia, porque todos reían mientras lo seguían.

\- acaso no tienen trabajos que hacer?_ pregunto ignorándolos, mientras caminaba con candy en brazos, todos lo seguían.

\- claro que sí, pero hombre eres leyenda a partir de hoy, le quitaste la mujer al jefe!_ exclamo Arthur uno de sus amigos.

\- no era su mujer! malditos Chismosos!

\- vamos Tom, eso no lo cree nadie, haz visto la manera como el jefe la trataba, ni siquiera a lady que es su familia la trataba tan bien_ dijo alguien que reconoció como Nikolay en el montón.

\- es una invitada para el jefe, pero en vista de todo ahora es mi invitada... así que tóquenle un pelo o trátenla mal y los mato, entendido?_ todos asistieron sonriendo por aquella manera de expresarse tan común entre ellos.

\- pero donde la pondrás alteza?_ pregunto Arkady sonriendo, pero Tom sonrió mas aun.

\- en mi cama, claro está!

\- NO!_ soltaron todos jadeando como si aquello fuera una pésima idea.

\- claro que si, así que cállense...

\- pero nosotros dormimos allí y...

\- no es tan grave que ella duerma con todos nosotros!

\- la única vez que permitiría que una mujer durmiera tan cerca de mi es porque me la he cogí...

\- maldición Arthur!_ exclamo tom molesto_ dejen de pensar en sexo una vez en su vida y sirvan para proteger a esta chica, les caerá bien, créanme_ todos con malas caras miraron al el hombre que seguía caminando ignorándolos.

había una habitación para ellos, el jefe la había mandado a construir porque no deseaba que ellos hicieran desastres en su casa, no era cualquier habitación, era una enorme, más parecida a una sala llena de literas y camas, todos ellos tenían una cama asignada, estaba claro de que podían dormir en otros sitios, como en hoteles y cosas así, pero para ellos era tan cómodo dormir como hermanos, riendo hasta tarde, contando historias, a la mayoría les recordaba un orfanato, a otros simplemente la cárcel, pero no en mala manera pues aquel era su hogar. No todos dormían al mismo tiempo, estaba claro que por grupos debían vigilar cada cierto tiempo, pero aquel era su santuario y ahora una mujer lo profanaría por la terquedad de Tom.

La gran habitación era color caoba con toques crema, varios plasmas grandes estaban en distintas paredes así como Xbox o PlayStation, algunos les gustaban los juegos viejos con sus controles en sus manos, ellos eran mas como niños cuando entraban en aquel sitio. Su closet estaba más apartado, donde cada uno tenía su compartimiento personal para sus cosas y vestimentas. Tenían unos cocineros que se encargaban de traer sus comidas a las horas planteadas, todos ellos comían en un gran comedor donde se formaba un revuelo cuando algún alimento se acababa, en el fondo no eran malos, solo personas confundidas que actuaban como se les había enseñado.

\- sigo pensando que es una mala idea_ comento Arkady, mientras todos asistían, mirando como la pecosa era dejada en aquella cama individual de Tom, algunos usaban literas, pero personas como Tom no le gustaban aquellas cosas, sentía como si su compañero de arriba le fuera a caer encima, y dada a su proporción cualquiera no dudaría que un día de estos alguno aplastaría a otro mientras dormían.

\- solo protéjanla como una hermana_ murmuro Tom, deseaba apartarla de la vista de neil y aquella era la única manera, el jamás había pisado aquel sitio.

\- no tengo hermanas_ murmuro Nikolay con molestia.

\- pues ahora tienes una... vamos lárguense a trabajar, estorbos!

\- mmm asegúrate que la señorita no se equivoque de cama porque habrán problemitas_ susurro Arkady a los muchachos riendo, donde Tom lo fulmino con la mirada_ era broma hombre! ufff que carácter!

\- odio tus bromas!

\- lo sé, pero a todas estas como la llamaremos?

\- se llama candy...

\- yo la puedo llamar duende?_ pregunto uno de los chicos_ es diminuta.

\- nada de sobrenombres, joder acaso no pueden comportarse!_ les recrimino y todos se miraron las caras sonriendo.

\- lo intentaremos_ dijeron todos divertidos, mientras Tom esbozaba una sonrisa por aquellos locos.

\- así que todos viendo la nueva especie en la colección de Tom?!_ pregunto alguien con burla entre los hombres, todos hicieron espacio, dejando ver a Archie entre aquellas masas de músculos.

\- fuiste tú el maldito chismoso!_ grito Tom molesto.

\- ella busco problemas y los encontró... ahora bien querido, será mejor que la saques de aquí porque Neil en cualquier momento la matara.

\- eso quieres no, pero estas equivocado_ Tom le sonrió con burla a Archie_ y será mejor que vallas saliendo, porque yo me quedare con tu cama, así que ve a dormir al Club o no se debajo de un puente, realmente tu no me interesas.

\- no te daré mi maldita cama!

\- claro que lo harás, así que vete... no te quiero en este sitio!

\- mi primo va a saber que...

\- mierda! deja el maldito chisme, y vete Archivald!_ le dijo Arkady empujándolo con su mano, donde Archie molesto saco su arma para apuntarlo, pero de un chasquido miles de armas quedaron apuntando la cabeza del ojos miel.

\- así que ahora todos en mi contra por culpa de este imbécil!

\- vete Archivald_ murmuraron la mayoría de los muchachos, donde al castaño claro, no le quedo más que bajar su arma y retirarse de aquel sitio con rabia.

Todos se relajaron un poco más cuando desapareció de su vista y bajando las armas todos suspiraron.

\- gracias muchachos!_ dijo Tom tomando los hombros de sus compañeros.

\- eres nuestro hermano!

\- ese es solo un desconocido_ completo Arthur con su ceño fruncido.

\- la familia es la familia y tu eres nuestro eslabón, después del jefe...

\- gracias chicos!

* * *

Estaba cansado y fatigado, es por ello que agradeció que Stear no llegara a casa aquella noche, se había ido a visitar a su madre porque esta se encontraba enferma, mientras el había renunciado a su trabajo, o mejor dicho había cambiado de trabajo a uno más arriesgado pero necesitaba averiguar la verdad sobre su esposa; Brower le había recomendado exhumar el cuerpo de su reciente fallecida esposa, pero él no podía hacer aquello, era una profanación a la memoria de ella, sabía que sonaba tonto en un caso como aquel, pero quería recurrir a otros medios para averiguar la verdad sin arriesgarse a sacar aquel cuerpo que era tan fundamental para él.

Allí acostado en el sofá de la sala suspiro, recordándola totalmente, su esencia, su forma de ser, incluso sus risas y su cuerpo, ella siempre seria su diosa. tomo entre sus labios un cigarrillo, aquel vicio volvió a su vida luego de que candy se fue, inhalo aquel humo y empezó a llenar el apartamento de aquel olor tan característico, deseaba desaparecer como el humo, sentía tanta rabia en su interior pensando si era realidad que a su candy la habían dañado de aquella manera tan cruel.

Estuvo minutos sentado en aquella soledad fumando como chimenea, mientras pensaba tantas cosas, pero cuando a su mente una sonrisa de candy se reflejaba, una lagrima al mismo tiempo bajaba por sus mejillas, era tan doloroso aun recordarla; pero todo fue interrumpido cuando un toque insistente llego a la puerta principal, se levanto con pesadez, a lo mejor era mejor no abrir, pero recordó que Brower había quedado de visitarlo para saber que próximo paso dar, así que abrió la puerta.

\- hola terrence!_ lo saludaron lanzándose a sus brazos, donde el anonadado miraba la morena que se apretaba a su cuerpo, acaso aquella mujer no conocía el desprecio, le había ignorado hasta las insistentes llamadas.

\- Anne... que sorpresa_ susurro intentando soltarse pero ya la mujer lloraba abrazada a él.

\- te necesite demasiado, extraño tanto a candy_ sollozo, Terry se quedo perplejo, aquella era realmente la mujer que lo había besado en el funeral de su dizque hermana? porque no se parecía con aquella fragilidad.

\- tranquila Anne, cálmate_ suspirando la rodeo con sus brazos, y Anne sonrió enormemente al sentir aquel calor tan cercano, su estrategia? acercarse al débil terrence y atraparlo.

\- ha sido tan difícil_ se quejo ella lloriqueando con drama_ ella siempre estuvo para mí y ya no tengo nada...

\- no hables así_ contesto Terry sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

\- te tengo a ti, cierto? solo tu comprendes mi dolor!_ dijo ella separándose un poco para secarse unas cuantas lagrimas de sus mejillas donde el delineador se había corrido un poco dándole un aspecto vulnerable como ella deseaba.

\- si claro, cuenta conmigo... pero en este momento yo no...

\- gracias terrence_ dijo ella sonriendo, mientras sin permiso entraba en el apartamento, donde el castaño quejándose internamente tuvo que dejarla, no podía ser descortés, candy lo odiaría si se comportaba mal con aquella mujer_ hoy deje rosas en la tumba de mi hermanita_ Terry sintió un vacio con aquellas palabras, el no había querido volver luego del entierro, el aun se encontraba en negación.

\- gracias Anne, Candy te apreciaba.

\- y yo a ustedes..._ recalco ella, incluyéndolo mientras se sentaba en aquel sofá sin permiso_ porque estas aquí ahora?

\- necesitaba un tiempo...

\- entiendo, pero puedes quedarte en mi casa si deseas, por mama no habrá problemas, estarías en mejores condiciones_ dijo ella mirando despectivamente el lugar.

\- gracias, pero me gusta este sitio.

\- está bien, y tu amigo?

\- está comprando unas cosas, no tardara en llegar_ opto por mentir, no le diría a aquella mujer que él no estaba, capaz le daba por ofrecerse a hacerle compañía y era lo último que quería.

\- entonces tenemos unos minutos a solas.

\- supongo, pero Anne en realidad no es buen momento, te agradezco tu visita pero...

\- la recuerdas cada día, cierto?_ pregunto ella con una sonrisa ladeada, Terry simplemente se quedo mirando el suelo respirando pausadamente para alejar la tristeza de su mente.

\- la recordare siempre, era mi esposa, mi razón de vivir Anne, no lo entenderías... Ella era mi todo, la amaba y la amo.

\- pero está muerta_ dijo la morena_ debes dejarla ir Terrence, ella hubiera querido que siguieras con tu vida, se que formaras otra familia pronto, estas joven_ decía ella mientras se acercaba al castaño, aquel hombre simplemente la miraba con sus ojos zafiro tan fríos como el invierno.

\- tú crees?_ pregunto él con burla_ no formare ninguna familia sin ella!

\- pero Terrence...

\- lo siento Anne, quiero creer que todo lo que haces es de buena voluntad pero te equivocas en algunas cosas que dices_ rápidamente la morena se puso a la defensiva.

\- lo hago por tu bien, no me gusta verte sufrir, sufro contigo al mismo tiempo!

\- no lo hagas, no te lo he pedido... Y si me disculpas creo que prefiero estar solo_ aquel castaño le indico la puerta mientras la abría para ella, quien indignada procedió a salir.

\- está bien, pero seguiré dándote mi apoyo, soy tu amiga y quiero...

\- gracias Anne, eres una gran amiga_ le corto rápidamente, mientras le decía lo ultimo el sarcasmo no paso desapercibido para ella, Terry estaba molesto por aquellas palabras de la familia que debería formar, el no deseaba formar nada sin Candy, semejante locura no era posible.

\- nos vemos pronto cariño_ le dijo, ignorando aquella mirada seria, donde antes de salir le planto un beso en la mejilla, aunque para Terry fue más en la comisura de su labio y aquello lo hizo cerrar sus ojos para no lanzarla fuera del departamento como un saco de patatas.

Anne salió sonriendo triunfal, ignorando la mirada escrutiñadora de una persona que estaba parada solo a un metro de aquella puerta, ella se sentía poderosa con aquel beso y sabia que si seguía insistiendo, pronto caería aquel monumental hombre entre sus brazos y ella encantada lo estaría esperando.

El dolor de cabeza irradio hacia su cuello con tortura, se paso su mano por la frente y la mejilla, no pudo evitar soltar una maldición con furia mientras plantaba su puño en el marco de la puerta, odiaba aquella maldita mujer por insistir tanto pero no se sentía tan bien como para rechazarla, deseaba que Candy estuviera a su lado para que la mantuviera al límite preciso, era una tontería, pero él la deseaba tanto a su lado.

\- estas en terreno peligroso_ le dijo alguien que llegaba a su lado, el lo reconoció, era Brower quien sonreía pesadamente_ a veces es mas fácil pelearte con miles de hombres, que desatarte de una mujer hermosa...

\- lo que tiene de hermosa, lo tiene de insistente_ suspiro Terry mientras lo invitaba a pasar, el detective entro evaluando el lugar_ si hubieras conocido a mi Candy, habrías caído enamorado de ella.

\- y me hubieras matado..._ se burlo el rubio.

\- claro eso sin duda, esa mujer era solo mía!

\- pero ya está muerta Grandchester_ le planto el hombre, regresándolo a la realidad, donde rápidamente Terry cambio de semblante por uno más serio, invitándolo a tomar asiento, mientras el cerraba aquella puerta.

\- lo sé, vivo con eso cada día_ respondió con resignación, mientras cambiaba el tema_ que has averiguado?

\- tengo un contacto con los rusos, esperamos pueda entrar sin problemas, durante meses ha estado liado con Archivald un mequetrefe, que es primo del jefe.

\- como sabes eso?

\- el tonto le suelta la lengua a mi contacto sin intimidarse, es un imbécil en promedio_ se burlo Brower, pero luego la seriedad lo envolvió_ aunque su primo no es nada parecido.

\- le conoces?

\- lo he visto un par de veces, pero jamás me he podido acercar a él, aunque su aura es pesada y tiene unos ojos de halcón que logran intimidar a cualquiera.

\- cuál sería mi papel?_ pregunto Terry pensativo en todo el riesgo que corría.

\- te infiltraras con los italianos, ambos se odian, rusos e italianos... pero guardan negocios secretos que debemos descubrir, actualmente se apoyan por eso, pero no te creas si se ha de formar una guerra ninguno de los dos bandos lo pensara mucho, se desatara Troya si alguno rompe ese acuerdo secreto que se que tienen... es un alivio que sepas el italiano, será mas fácil hacerte pasar por uno y que entres.

\- como lo haría?

\- tengo alguien dentro desde hace algún tiempo, te ingresara sin dudarlo, pero deberás comportarte dentro y más aun serás mi espía, ojos y oídos estarán prestados para mi.

\- porque ese alguien que tienes no realiza todo el trabajo?

\- porque tiene miedo...

\- que te hace pensar que yo no?_ pregunto con burla el castaño.

\- vas con un propósito y nada te detendrá, ni siquiera el miedo... entraras? por tu esposa?

\- por ella entro al infierno si es preciso...

\- no la recuperaras con todo esto y posiblemente mueras entre ellos, existen riesgos...

\- lo sé, pero no me importa.

\- muy bien, empecemos con tu entrenamiento... te irás a otro sitio mañana, no queremos riesgos.

\- que es lo primero que hare?_ pregunto Terry interesado.

\- mmm una visita a un estilista_ Anthony sonrió, mientras veía como Terry se pasaba su mano con inseguridad en su cabello corto_ te meteremos en el papel que te corresponde, a partir de mañana serás un mafioso italiano en todo el sentido de la palabra, Terrence no existirá mientras estés metido en ese callejón oscuro, estarás solo desde ese momento_ el castaño asistió, aceptando sin contemplación su lugar en aquella locura que le daría las respuestas que necesitaba.

* * *

Buenas noches chicas! Ufff hace rato perdida por aquí, no por gusto, con muchas razones de peso, aunque quiero disculparme por el retraso en esta historia y en la otra que llevo paso a paso.

Les dejare mi anécdota para que me compadezcan o para que se rían conmigo xD

A finales del mes de enero me ataco un dolor de cabeza horrible que me impedía ver claramente, imagínense que miran al sol por cierto tiempo y luego miran hacia otro lado, esa luz cegadora sigue allí tan incómoda como si miles de estrellas danzaran alegremente en los ojos, bueno así era mi sensación aunada al dolor, jamás había padecido de migrañas hasta ese momento, supongo el estrés y el día ajetreado tuvieron peso. Me dirigí al centro de salud más cercano buscando solución, ya que no cesaba el dolor con los analgésicos, todo un revuelo montado con pacientes con chikungunya, dengue, sika y demás… el médico ¬¬ adoro los médicos, pero este fue uno de los peores que he conocido, me miro por cinco segundos y luego me ignoro categóricamente, mientras me lanzaba preguntas, luego me reviso levemente, ejemplo: abre la boca! Di AAAA y listo cierra, jajaja, de allí mas nada, en fin, me coloco una medicación intravenosa y me dejo esperando por largoooo rato en una camilla, se suponía volvería pero el muy… mmm estúpido? Jajaja me dejo allí sin más, parecía que se había olvidado de mi, detesto eso… cuando le dio la gana por así decirlo, llego donde yo estaba y pregunto si el dolor había cesado y yo dije que bueno más o menos, realmente aun dolía levemente, entonces dijo que debía quedarme y yo WTF O.o es un dolor de cabezaaaa! Colócame algo más fuerte y ya! Hizo una pregunta tonta así tajante: quien es el médico tú o yo? Y yo ¬¬ hijo de…

Para no alargarles, me largue de allí apenas pude, fui a una clínica me atendió un doctor *-* awww que hombre :D se notaba la diferencia, y allí una sola pastilla con enorme fé antes de tragármela y ya todo el dolor ceso jajajaja. Pero no, allí no acaba la cosa, días después me estuve sintiendo mal, fiebres constantes, cansancio, por un momento dije listo! Tengo dengue o algo así, incluso me estaban apareciendo manchas… esta vez corrí a la clínica y me consulte con ese súper doctor, solo adivinen que tenia?... xD

Varicela!

Mi medico dice que tal vez la obtuve del hospital, pero que no descarta otro sitio que haya frecuentado, lastimosamente no disfrute ni siquiera de los carnavales, estaba en una cama mejorándome y burlándome a mi misma para no ponerme a llorar :'D pero gracias a Dios ya mejorando aunque parezca un dálmata por las marcas que van quedando.

Lamento aburrirlas pero es que aun me da risa el asunto jajaja, menuda suerte!

Sus carnavales que tal? Espero súper bien!

Saludos a todas :* y gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado el capi.

Un enorme abrazo.

Su amiga, Ely Andley.


	10. Chapter 10

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 9:**

Una hermosa rubia recostada echa un ovillo suspiraba conteniendo unos sollozos lastimeros, estaba aun aterrada por la perspectiva de haber muerto, aun cuando Tom le repetía que aquello era un mal recuerdo, aun sentía las manos poderosas y aferradas del astuto moreno apretando su tráquea, ella no se consideraba asustadiza pero tenía tanto terror en aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que morir no era una idea tan liberadora cuando lo pensabas mejor;

los chicos a su alrededor eran unos amores, corrían de un lado a otro llevándole cosas, pañuelos, agua, dulces, intentando reconfortarla pero ella sentía tanta nostalgia y dolor que no lograba canalizarlo pasivamente.

\- creen necesario llamar al médico?_ escucho preguntar a uno de los chicos.

\- no lo creo...

\- está en trance, recuerdo que cuando mi tía entraba en eso empezaba a tener pensamientos suicidas...

\- Arkady es la misma tía que casi te corta el cuello?_ se escucho una risita.

\- la misma!

\- se colgó hace años por Dios! dejen de joder que a ella no le pasa nada de eso_ protesto otro muchacho.

\- sería una lástima que le pasara eso.

\- es una mujer!_ protesto otro, como si eso fuera una explicación, todos lo miraron confundidos_ es decir, ellas lloran por todo, tienen esos episodios depresivos.

\- escuche que eso solo pasaba con su periodo_ dijo algún impertinente, logrando que candy se cubriera su rostro sonrojado con sus manos, pues todos la miraban fijamente, así que se escucho un golpe seco y una queja_ ay!

\- yo creo... creo que puedo ayudar..._ tartamudeo uno de los hombres, mientras todos se hicieron a un lado dejando que este se aproximara a ella.

\- por Dios no la asustes o nos matara Tom!

Aquel hombre indeciso se acerco a ella arrodillándose al lado de su cama, mirando como aquellas esmeraldas lagrimeaban y como aquella dulce boca estaba siendo apretada para atrapar un sollozo, el cuadro hizo que aquel hombre se llenara de melancolía y ternura.

\- hola_ le susurro a la pecosa donde ella apretó sus ojos_ me llamo Drake...

\- diablo así no!_ le critico alguien, el solo los fulmino con su mirada.

\- candy, cierto?_ ella asistió levemente_ no te are daño si?_ consiguió que asistiera nuevamente_ porque lloras? eres muy linda para que estés llorando, te duele algo o... Mierda!

Exclamo haciendo que todos los hombres dieran un paso atrás, Drake miraba las marcas alrededor del cuello de la chica y sintió una llama peligrosa, extendió su mano y tomo la de la rubia, reconfortándola pues aquella mano era tan suave y delicada.

\- tranquila cariño, puedes sentarte?_ ella negó con duda y el insistió, logrando que ella temblando se sentara sobre aquel colchón pero con sus ojos mirando sus dedos_ levanta la mirada y mírame por favor.

ella clavo dudosa sus esmeraldas en aquel hombre y sintió como sus murallas caían pesadamente, era un hombre guapo y atlético como todos, blanco como la nieve, demasiado alto, le sacaba varias cabezas a ella y estaba segura que chocaba por cada marco de las puertas que atravesaba, su cabello era rojo fuego con un peinado que le recordaba a un tiburón, su rostro cuadrado marcado por una cicatriz que atravesaba su nariz y parte de su rostro, era un rostro aterrador en un sitio sin luz, pero lo que a ella le llamo la atención eran sus ojos.

Eran zafiros, un poco más claros que los que ella recordaba, pero era como si la mirada de su gran amor estuviera reflejada en aquel hombre y eso le daba paz.

\- Terry...

\- la hiciste hablar?!_ exclamaron todos con alivio, pero aquel hombre se quedo mirando aquella chica con intriga.

\- respira con tranquilidad…

Ella lo hizo mirando fijamente aquellos ojos, transportándose a otro sitio, a otro tiempo y con otra persona, debía odiarlo pero su corazón era tan persistente así como su cerebro, a su mente vinieron tantas imágenes.

Su primer beso,

Su boda,

Sus mañanas,

Sus tardes y noches,

Con un solo protagonista,

Un castaño con sonrisa perezosa y con su cabello revuelto quien besaba sus labios con tanta adoración y suspiraba palabras cariñosas encima de su boca,

Un hombre que reía a su lado mientras acariciaba traviesamente sus sitios vulnerables a las cosquillas,

Era tan hermoso hasta con verlo dormir, con su boca semi abierta balbuceando incoherencias mientras pronunciaba su ceño de forma divertida para ella,

Y cuando su sueño cedía abría sus ojos color zafiro con vetas leves y grises, dándole esa mirada penetrante, llamativa y fulminante para su corazón.

\- me llamo Drake cariño, soy... mmm, mi apodo es el diablo_ dijo el hombre trayéndola de golpe a la realidad, miro a su alrededor encontrando la mirada inquisidora de todos los hombres_ no queremos verte llorar_ todos los hombres asistieron y ella sonrió con melancolía, pasando sus manos por su rostro, encontrando que ya lagrimas no caían por sus mejillas.

\- lo lamento, no sé que me ocurría, yo...

\- tranquila Can_ dijo uno de los chicos que ella conoció como Arkady_ solo queríamos que pararas, Tom a salido, si regresaba y te conseguía en ese estado, nos haría... mmm...

\- papillas?_ sugirió alguien, evitando que aquel hombre dijera alguna palabra ofensiva.

\- eso mismo!

\- lo siento, solo que... dónde estoy?_ pregunto intentando mirar pero aquellos cuerpos fuertes no dejaban que su vista se deleitara de su entorno.

\- estas en nuestro cuarto_ contesto Drake riendo con burla_ Tom pensó que estarías mejor aquí con nosotros.

\- lo estaré?

\- claro que si_ exclamaron todos con indignación, logrando con esto que ella riera.

\- entiendo.

\- tienes hambre?

\- no gracias, diablo?

\- aja?

\- porque ese nombre?

\- no querrás saberlo_ susurro con una chispa peligrosa en sus ojos, y ella opto por no seguir preguntando.

\- te unes al campeonato de hoy?_ pregunto uno de los muchachos, dispersándose todos.

\- campeonato?

\- juego de play... estamos haciendo apuestas para matar el tiempo_ dijo Arkady tendiéndole una mano para que ella se levantara.

\- no tienen nada más que hacer?

\- no, nuestros turnos empiezan en un rato, te unes?_ ella asistió, total... deseaba ocupar su mente en otra cosa y porque no, conocer a sus nuevos amigos, era una excelente distracción, aunque con ella quedarían esos recuerdos tan dolorosos, preguntándose donde estaría su...

mejor dicho, _Terrence en aquel momento?_ si pensaría en ella o si la extrañaría, mentalmente se dijo:

 _Tonta!_

El tenia a su "hermana" Anne para consolarlo y para borrar su recuerdo, cuando desearía borrarles aquella felicidad debido a su ausencia.

 _¿Alguna vez me quisiste Terry?_

Se pregunto antes de que Drake la distrayera con una sonrisa hermosa en aquel rostro tan intrigante.

* * *

La biblioteca estaba en silencio cuando Tom entro en aquel sitio, estaba más frio de lo que recordaba últimamente, odiaba esa sensación, aun recordaba que su sentencia de muerte seguía latente, pero al diablo... había hecho una buena obra y no se arrepentiría de haber salvado a la pecosa que estaba durmiendo en su cama, ella había pasado por tanto que no merecía aquella clase de mundo, nadie debería conocer aquel mundo tan sucio y oscuro, si pudiese escapar lo haría, pero debía algo.

Debía esa lealtad hacia Neil, y mientras aquel moreno viviese, su vida dependería totalmente de él, parecería tonto para muchos, pero ellos se tomaban en serio aquella cuestión de honor y lealtad, ese era su pilar de formación, no por nada eran una de las mayores organizaciones que destilaba poder en el mundo, ellos eran una familia, eran una mafia, eran hermanos.

\- me mandaste a llamar?_ pregunto con tranquilidad a la sombra que estaba recostada en el sillón a unos metros del, la visualizaba por el humo que salía de aquel sitio, su jefe estaba fumando, aquello no era un buen presagio.

\- quiero ir al club, deseo vengas conmigo...

\- si jefe, llamare a los chicos y nos marchamos!

\- está bien_ escucho decir a Neil quien apagaba su cigarrillo y miraba fijamente a Tom_ ella... esta..._ sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire.

\- dormida señor.

\- donde... olvídalo no me digas, es tu asunto hombre_ respondió con terquedad y tom simplemente sonrió mentalmente, ella le importaba.

\- la deje con los chicos_ ante aquello recibió una mirada perpleja de su jefe, para luego transformarse en una furiosa y retadora mirada, intimido un poco al hombre pero este sonrió_ la cuidaran y...

\- vámonos!_ le corto bruscamente Neil, levantándose para pasar rápidamente a su lado, tom solo suspiro, estaba furioso pero no deseo preguntarle nada más.

minutos más tarde llegaron al club favorito de su jefe, el gato Black ofrecía además de diversión y alcohol, mucha paz para su jefe pues se desestresaba con cada pelea que se formaba dentro, cualquiera pensaría que el jefe jamás se metía en una pelea sino que mandaba a los demás, en aquel caso cada vez que neil estaba en aquel club, su club... todo era paz y diversión, ninguna pelea era formada pues no deseaban arriesgarse a probar el puño de su dueño, quien pegaba como el demonio dejando inconsciente a quien deseara;

aquel sitio era tan colorido y con miles de chicas danzando provocativamente para deleite de los chiquillos que embobados dejaban todo su dinero en aquellas fieras, la barra y todo su personal era manejado por chicas, los únicos hombres presentes eran los de seguridad y era porque neil odiaba que alguno llevara sus cuentas, para aquel moreno los hombres eran demasiados estúpidos para no dejarse vencer por una cara bonita, sin embargo las chicas no solo eran aves de rapiña buscando a quien atacar, sino que jamás se dejaban guiar por sentimentalismos, ella sabían que su deber era trabajar y dejar contento al jefe.

\- todo bien?_ pregunto neil con su acento ruso a una de las chicas, ella solo sonrió con encanto.

\- la policía a venido hace rato, pero todo genial jefe, lo extrañábamos_ neil asistió con fastidio e intento caminar pero ella le tomo el brazo con insistencia_ de verdad, lo extrañábamos señor, yo lo extrañe y si me permite decirlo, se ve tenso, no desea desahogarse conmigo, le prometo que...

\- hoy no... Dile a la niña de la barra que me envié dos botellas de whiskie_ la mujer se sorprendió, pero asistió para perderse entre la gente a realizar su labor.

estaba fastidiado, molesto y hastiado, deseaba tanto golpear algo o a alguien, tenia cosas guardadas que lo estaban distrayendo y eso era fatal en su posición, de reojo miro a tom, tan calmado y alerta, maldito fuera, estaba fresco como una lechuga y el se sentía pésimo, aquello era tan injusto. Aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, tenía que aceptar que aquella molestia tenia nombre y apellido... Candy.

Maldita mujer que le estaba calando el pensamiento y más deteriorado se sentía desde que tom hubiese dicho que ella estaba con los matones que rodeaban su hogar, que Dios lo ayudara pero aquello era semejante locura, si alguno le tocaba un pelo lo mataría.

 _Maldito hipócrita!_

Se autocritico, cuando hacia unas horas le había dado carta de muerte, el mundo se volvía mas mierda con cada paso, se escondería en su despacho y se bebería esas dos botellas como si fuera leche, total era hora de darse un gusto.

\- jefe_ lo llamo tom con un grito para que se escuchara por encima de la música, el se volvió con molestia_ italianos!

Aquella palabra era como decir _"la parca"_ para ellos, no era una buena señal, siguió el dedo acusador de tom y miro tres chicos riendo con sus chicas entre sus piernas en uno de sus sillones ubicados en la esquina del club donde la oscuridad era idónea para hacer travesuras, detestaba aquello.

\- seguro?!_ pregunto con rudeza y tom asistió, con una mano indico que no lo siguieran, arreglaría aquello.

Camino despacio, agradecía que solo llevara una camisa de vestir azul oscuro y sus jeans viejos, no le apetecía vestir nada mas aquella noche y menos si debía enfrentarse a aquellos polluelos. Al llegar donde estaban aquellos individuos, las chicas en sus piernas levantaron las miradas para ver al recién llegado y palidecer, este con una indicación las insto a marcharse y todas desaparecieron dejando confundidos a los muchachos.

\- oigan nenas, vuelvan!

\- maldición!_ se quejo uno refunfuñando mientras se levantaba de su sitio para mirar a neil quien con una sonrisa burlona los observo.

\- están lejos de casa señores.

Ellos se levantaron y encararon al moreno, eran de estatura promedio, pero aun seguían siendo unos chiquillos para Neil.

\- estamos donde queremos.

\- no eres nadie para decirnos a donde ir.

\- no nos conoces!

Simples amenazas que hicieron reír al ruso con tanto sarcasmo que los chicos se miraron las caras.

\- no son bienvenidos, les pido se marchen en los próximos minutos...

\- oye viejo quien te crees?!

\- se los diré nuevamente_ respondió con calma el moreno_ fuera de mi vista!

\- intenta sacarnos si puedes_ lo retaron y en sus ojos brillo la malicia, aquello era lo que estaba esperando para liberarse, dio un paso hacia delante ansiando dar el primer golpe.

se divertiría como nunca aquella noche, ya imaginaba aquellas caras desfiguradas después de la paliza que les daría, la satisfacción toco su puerta con demasiada alegría acumulada; pero antes de comenzar a llevar acabo aquella amenaza un hombre se interpuso, llevaba pantalones desgastados y una sudadera, mientras un pañuelo rodeaba su cabeza, a simple vista no lo reconoció pero luego...

\- buenas noches señor Leagan_ su voz suave y cortes.

\- son tuyos?_ pregunto sin rodeo, el hombre asistió.

\- acaban de llegar, lamento si le ocasionó algún problema, pero aun no habíamos hablado sobre los límites y bueno...

\- malditos italianos!_ mascullo molesto_ sabes que los puedo matar por esto?

\- lo sé, pero porque derramar sangre por nada, no lo cree?_ el hombre ladeo su cabeza con una sonrisa, en sus orejas unos pendiente brillaban con delicadeza.

\- por satisfacción_ contesto neil, mirando a los chicos que antes lo habían retado, estos estaban pálidos_ hermosa franquicia la que están adoptando, mis perros se comportan mejor que estos mequetrefes, claro que nuestra sangre es mejor portada.

\- lo lamento señor... será posible que los lleve a casa?

\- porque debería permitir eso?_ se escucho un jadeo asustadizo de uno de los chicos.

\- porque no necesitamos problemas, cierto?

\- uno más o uno menos, no le marcara la diferencia a tu jefe, además ellos me han retado!

\- son solo niños, aun no están entrenados y...

\- serán mis verdugos algún día, es mejor arrancarlos de raíz!

\- señor..._ protesto uno de aquellos impertinentes acercándose a Neil_ no sabíamos que usted era un ruso y..._ el recién llegado lo fulmino con la mirada.

\- no es un ruso, estúpido! es _él ruso_! muestra un maldito respeto si quieres seguir en esto y retrocede, sino saldrás muerto de aquí antes de que Andley te vea siquiera_ el muchacho trago y retrocedió, mientras Neil solo sonrió con satisfacción.

\- cuki, dile a Andley que si algún día otro italiano entra a mi maldito club se lo regresare en trozos_ sonrió con malicia al hombre_ eso va para ti también, deja de entrar en mis sitios, no respetare que seas importante para el blanco, aunque eso desencadene una guerra y créeme estoy deseando un poco de acción en los últimos días, ustedes pueden tener influencias pero yo tengo armas, una granada bastara para eliminar a tu jefe.

Aquello era una amenaza clara, pero cuki sonrió y asistió, fulminando con una mirada a el trío y dirigiéndolos hacia la salida, no sin antes dirigirle una reverencia a Neil, quien sonrió, aquel hombre era un prototipo que el desearía en su organización pero era una lástima que fuera parte de sus enemigos.

\- todo bien jefe?_ pregunto Tom acercándose.

\- excelente... tráeme mis malditas botellas que las necesito_ el hombre arqueo su ceja pero no dijo nada mas, aquello era un alivio para su jefe, deseaba que los demonios lo dejaran de atormentar.

* * *

Los días pasaron como el viento,

volando sin descanso,

llegando un mes más,

un mes lleno de pruebas y tormentos para Terrence.

Últimamente pesadillas sobre lo que hacía en el día lo atormentaba de noche, eso en los pocos minutos que podía dormir, no debía descuidarse o terminaría muerto, la adrenalina de ser descubierto era sumamente estresante, pero intentaba estar a la altura de lo que necesitaban, ciertamente era el más experimentado en aquel bullicioso grupo de "niños", algo que le había dado muchos puntos con sus superiores.

Que ironía hasta en este tipo de organizaciones todo era tan jerarquizado y ordenado, se atrevía a decir que ni las fuerzas de seguridad eran tan organizadas como aquellas mafias, se consideraban genios y es que realmente lo eran, todo lo calculaban, desde riesgos hasta beneficios, había visto que la mayoría de los ascendidos eran personas estudiadas con pasados oscuros, demasiados turbios para pensarlo.

No había tenido el placer de ver aquel jefe superior, pero les habían prometido verlo pronto, si superaban todo, desde pruebas mentales hasta de resistencia y agilidad, un sin número de torturas para probar cuanto eran capaces de aguantar sin soltar palabra alguna, el primero que gritara mientras lo golpeaban ese era el que más golpes llevaría y por lo visto todos eran llorones en ese ámbito.

Los denominaban como _soldati_ , para ellos eran los hombres de honor, sin embargo, para él eran los que hacían el trabajo sucio.

Durante su estancia allí había conocido el contacto del detective Brower, se llamaba cuki y era un poco menor que él, pero vivaz y alegre, eran burlón con todo lo que lo rodeaba, cosa que llenaba de hostilidad a los demás, pero ellos no podían hacer nada, pues según lo escuchado, cuki había realizado ciertos "trabajos" con éxito para el jefe, no era italiano eso por lo visto lo sabían todos, pero no era algo que a ese supuesto jefe le molestara.

El primer día que Terrence lo miro, creyó que se parecía a un pirata, intento buscar su barco por derredor con risas, pues el hombre entendió claramente a quien se igualaba, además de que sus argollas aquel día eran más extravagantes de lo que cualquier hombre usaría, un gitano para mas especifico, pensó Terry con burla, a eso más bien era a lo que se parecía, era agradable e indico con astucia los movimientos que él debía seguir, unos que no podía fallar.

 _" jamás te fíes de nadie aquí"_

Le había dicho aquella vez, y el tontamente había preguntado:

 _¿Ni siquiera de ti?_

El sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

 _" mucho menos de mi "_

Extrañaba demasiado su hogar, pero más extrañaba la dueña de sus pensamientos constantes,

Su cabello rubio

Y sus sonrisas,

Su olor y su cuerpo,

Sus pecas y sus esmeraldas...

Maldita vida! aunque aquello ya no era vida para él.

Su vida había acabado con ella, ahora debía sobrevivir en aquel mundo.

sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por uno de sus superiores, era el _Caporegime_ o en pocas palabras su capitán, sabía que estaba a cargo de su unidad, cada diez hombres estaban bajo la tutela de alguien, por suerte para él aquel hombre era algo menos perspicaz que la mayoría, tal vez no menos sangre fría, pero aquel hombre confiaba su vida en sus manos y aunque aquello era un gran error, para él era una bendición para sus planes, él hombre mucho mayor que Terrence le toco su hombro y maldijo aquello antes de girarse.

\- estas pensativo hombre...

\- un poco señor.

\- tranquilo chico, no te levantes_ dijo aquel hombre tomando asiento junto a su cama en aquella estancia llena de literas, donde todos descansaban_ nervioso?

\- algo_ respondió sin ánimo, Francesco soltó una carcajada.

\- se nota, eres como un tempano de hielo, pero eso te llevara a la cima, _Wolf_ _ Terry sonrió con burla, aquel diminutivo aun no le gustaba, pero cuki lo había elegido para él, según aquel hombre sus ojos naturales le parecían a un lobo en pleno ataque, devorando la carne a sangre fría y sin contemplación, ciertamente cuki tenia imaginación_ mírame a mí, jamás pensé que estaría aquí y pude subir, pero me encantaba entrenar hombres como tú, es una lástima que este año todos estén mas jodidos y aniñados, son mocosos...

El castaño no respondió, simplemente dejaba que aquel hombre hablara pues era lo que le encantaba hacer y aquello era una ventaja para conocer ciertas cosas.

-... créeme desde que cuki te trajo pensé que solo eras uno más, pero esa actitud, es parecida a la que le encanta al jefe...

\- el jefe, lo veremos alguna vez?

\- no te desesperes, claro que lo veras, a Andley le encanta mirar su mercancía nueva en la iniciación.

\- iniciación?

Mierda! cuki no le había dicho nada de eso, pensó con algo de preocupación.

\- si todos lo hacen, pero no es algo del otro mundo para ti Wolf, el jefe decidirá quien entra y quién no, ese día es el decisivo!

\- que bien, espero no morir en el intento_ Francesco soltó una risa perversa.

\- desearíamos que la cambiaran a algo más emocionante, mucho más sangriento, ya sabes, eso es mas motivador... incluso me emocionaría aun mas con algo como matar a un Ruso.

Ante aquello Terry presto atención.

\- mmm sería interesante, no?

\- oh claro que si, sabes cuanto desearíamos ver eso, esos malditos son una calamidad, ya sabemos que el jefe solo los necesita por los negocios que tienen, pero en este mundo no se necesitan dos familias poderosas..._ el hombre sonrió sin gracia, una sonrisa tan perversa que puso alerta todos los sentidos de Terry_ ellos creen que tienen honor, pero no son más que unos cerdos, matan todo lo que se les atraviesa y se tatúan simbolizándose cosas, creyendo que con eso todos los respetaran, pero sus malditas acciones son tan sádicas que el respeto se va por el retrete, créeme Wolf esa gente es la peor calaña y nos la cruzaremos más de una vez, pero debes actual como se te ha enseñado.

\- lo entiendo señor, y créame no le fallare_ respondió rápidamente el castaño con un asentimiento, donde el otro hombre simplemente asistió.

\- no está de más decirte, que todos los traidores tienen un pésimo final, sabes lo que quiero decir?_ Terry asistió, claro que lo sabía, su garganta estaría expuesta para que la rebanaran apenas se enteraran que estaba simplemente infiltrado y nada más que trabajando para sus peores enemigos, no le sorprendería que ambas familias mafiosas lo mataran a la misma vez, que vida mas patética, pensó Terry con descaro_

Muy bien, entonces nos veremos mañana, puedes descansar si así lo quieres_ él asistió, mirando partir a aquel hombre, era sumamente alto y con ese cabello claro que parecía plata, sus fracciones eran suaves y delicadas, pero sus ojos verdosos no escondían la maldad latente que corría por sus venas; aquello era tan agotador para la mente del castaño, paso la mano por su cabello y simplemente sonrió con tristeza, mejor daba una vuelta antes de que se volviese totalmente loco.

Camino con flojera fuera del perímetro, hacia días no visitaba a Stear, Anthony le había aconsejado alejarse, pero en ocasiones se escapaba para verlo, le había contado un poco de donde estaba metido, quería un apoyo si algo le ocurriese y Stear además de su compañero fue siempre su hermano, que estuviese de su lado era un gran incentivo, no tenía a nadie más.

 _Sí que lo tienes..._

Le susurro su conciencia, y escupió el pavimento con molestia, no lo tenía, el estaba solo... su única compañera yacía metros bajo tierra y eso lo destrozaba.

Una idea vino a su mente y el la considero con tristeza, hacia días no visitaba aquel lugar tan lúgubre, así que aprovechando ese merecido descanso que le habían dado decidió ir con Stear para cambiarse un poco y visitar aquella tumba donde su corazón fue enterrado lleno de sentimientos, creía que el dolor cedería un poco con el tiempo pero seguía allí latente.

incluso su vista le jugaba malas percepciones, como esas veces en las que creía que su pecosa lo miraba lejanamente desde la otra cuadra o incluso esa vez patética, donde estando en el parque creyó sentir que alguien lo observaba y a lo lejos miro una figura femenina resguardada debajo de un abrigo, era rubia ya que sus mechones se escapaban de su gorro, intento acercarse un poco hacia ella para detallarla mejor pero algo curioso ocurrió, pues ella se dio media vuelta y emprendió la huida, después de eso él hizo el ridículo corriendo por todo el parque buscando a esa peculiar mujer pero desapareció, empezó a creer desde ese día que su mente estaba haciendo estragos en su juicio.

Minutos más tarde ya fresco como una lechuga y vestido a su estilo, camino fuera del hogar de Stear, necesitaba tanto ese aire fresco, su vida se había convertido en un verdadero infierno en poco tiempo. Allí el castaño de ojos zafiros acomodo unos auriculares en sus oídos, mientras las canciones favoritas de su pecosa sonaban, haciendo que su cuerpo se relajara totalmente, mientras una sonrisa discreta adorno su rostro, su pecosa fue tan romántica incluso a la hora de escoger sus canciones.

El camino hacia el cementerio fue tan corto bajo aquellas melodías, que hermosa paz lo rodeaba.

\- Terrenceeee!_ sintió gritar su nombre, y se soltó uno de sus audífonos solo para mirar con aburrimiento a la morena que prácticamente corría hacia él .

\- Anne, hola...

\- te he buscado todos estos días y nada que apareces!_ Terry arqueo su ceja, realmente aquello era un reclamo?

\- mmm he estado ocupado.

\- me lo imagino, pero que haces? Vienes a visitar la tumba de mi hermana?

\- noo para..._el castaño mordió su lengua, evitando así decir alguna frase sarcástica, simplemente suspiro en cambio_ si por eso Anne, acaso tu no?

\- oh claro que si_ ja mentirosa, le recrimino Terry mentalmente, recordando como la hermana magia había preguntado por ella pues ni siquiera por el orfanato había vuelto a aparecer.

\- perfecto!

\- lo se_ respondió ella pasando uno de sus brazos para rodear aquel brazo musculoso_ entonces vamos!

\- claro_ respondió con desgana el hombre.

Pero si creyó que Anne caminaría sin hablar, pues se equivoco...

La vivaracha mujer no dejaba de parlotear sobre tonterías que Terry ni idea tenia, su único consuelo era que aun el otro auricular seguía en su oído y la música seguía sonando sin ningún problema. Pero a unos pasos más, fueron impactados por un hombre que chocaba accidentalmente contra ellos.

\- acaso no ves, estúpido!_ exclamo Anne molesta pues aquel corto su monologo, mientras Terry casi agradecía de rodillas a aquel desconocido.

\- lo siento_ susurro el hombre fijando sus ojos en la mujer mientras le fruncía el ceño.

\- tranquilo amigo_ el hombre le asistió a Terry, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a la mujer, pasando a su lado para seguir su camino.

\- que hombre más grosero_ se quejo Anne.

\- fue un accidente.

\- pero lo viste, ese cabello rojo y esa cicatriz horrible! Terry ese hombre da miedo!

\- mmm si un poco extraño el hombre, pero quienes somos para criticar, a lo mejor estaba visitando algún familiar y...

Allí se cayó, mirando a lo lejos cerca de una tumba muy conocida un cuerpo tirado en la grama verde, corrió con prisas acercándose con el corazón martillándole el pecho con violencia.

La señorita ponny yacía en el suelo desmayada, donde él se acerco a su lado para comprobar su pulso, encontrando aquel un poco acelerado, mientras la envejecida mujer abría sus ojos con sorpresa.

\- ponny que le ha pasado?!_ pregunto preocupado, y ella el solo negó con la cabeza, estaba incrédula e incluso asustada.

- _la he visto, muchacho!_

\- a quien... Que has visto?

- _Candy, hijo..._

\- que trata..._ intento replicar pero su cabeza daba vueltas y la sangre corría con más velocidad por sus venas.

\- mi niña la he visto... Terry... nuestra Candy, la vi! Estaba de pie frente a su tumba!

Y el castaño solo pudo negar con incredulidad, creyendo que su locura había contagiado a la pobre mujer.

* * *

\- casi meto una bala en mi cabeza por no encontrarte!

\- lo lamento yo...

\- qué demonios te pasa nena?

- _me ha visto_ _ susurro la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos_ _ella me miro...yo..._

\- shhh respira cariño_ le respondió con delicadeza el hombre, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo tatuado_ vamos a casa, nada pasara.

\- ella estaba tan dolida, yo lo sentí.

\- olvídala, deja atrás esa vida_ le respondió el hombre, acomodando con una mano aquella capucha que cubría a la cabeza femenina_ tu lugar es a nuestro lado!

\- yo, lo siento...

\- deja de huir de mi lado, no quiero problemas con Tom, saldremos cuando quieras pero no puedes andar sola, si cariño?

\- si_ susurro ocultando su rostro en aquel pecho tan musculoso_ Drake?

\- dime?

\- gracias_ él sonrió.

\- todos estamos para ti, can.

Ella solo sonrió y el se atrevió a preguntar.

\- solo dime, lo has visto de nuevo?

\- no, porque?

\- yo si lo he visto!

\- Drake_ dijo su nombre con sorpresa, el se puso serio recordando aquel minúsculo encuentro.

\- no estaba solo_ Candy intento preguntar algo pero él respondió antes_ iba con una morena, demasiado engreída e insípida.

\- ese es mi remplazo_ contesto ella con ese humor negro que últimamente había aprendido.

\- no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos, pero él lo sabe, lo vi! No la soporta!

\- te equivocas!

\- tienes que saber una cosa can_ respondió él con una burla_ un ruso, jamás se equivoca, no en eso!

* * *

 _Feliz Dia Del Libro ;D_

 _Lo siento por tardarme tanto en subir el capi, pero he estado full de exámenes poniéndome al corriente con mis clases y cuando intentaba subirlo algo pasaba, Internet malo, fuertes lluvias, sin luz, se acababan los megas y no conseguía activación... ufff deben saber que en mi tierra venezolana nada esta fácil, pero seguimos en la lucha pidiendo a Dios que nos ilumine en esta oscuridad tan literal… aun asi aquí estamos _o/_

 _Mil Gracias a quienes se toman un tiempo para leer; espero tengan un hermoso fin de semana lleno de muchas bendiciones *-*_

 _Un Abrazo inmenso,_

 _Su Amiga,_

 _Ely Andley._


	11. Chapter 11

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 10:**

Caminaba por un sendero claro lleno de nieve, se adhería un poco a sus zapatos pero seguía caminando, quería llegar al final de aquel camino pero no tenía idea del porque.

A su alrededor miles de árboles y esas bolitas blancas de nieve que poco a poco caían en su camisa, haciéndolo sentir frio pues empapaba su camisa de lino con tanta imprudencia.

¿Porque acaso no llevaba su ropa de invierno?

Siguió caminando con soltura mientras el frio calaba un poco su ser, pero él debía seguir… no había sol en el horizonte, pero había tanta claridad, era tan hermoso y tan blanco, algo puro con un aire singular.

Hasta que todo se tiño de rojo, del cielo no caían más motitas de nieve sino gotas de sangre y allí empezó a correr, a escapar… oh simplemente a buscar algo más.

La sangre caía como lluvia y aquel hombre que anteriormente caminaba se miro sus manos manchadas de rojo y sintió tanta repulsión; se escucharon ecos y lamentos que irrumpían en sus oídos como un martilleo.

 _Sargento Grandchester._

 _Nos abandono._

Una risa sarcástica lleno el ambiente y aquel hombre se lleno de miedo, miro a su alrededor pero aunque las voces seguían, nada se visualizaba; quiso gritar pero de su boca no salía nada, lloraba con dolor queriendo salir de aquel infierno.

Poco a poco imágenes de cuerpos mutilados, miembros desgarrados, cabezas rebosando de sangre y miradas de sus amigos de guerra empezaron a cruzarse.

 _Yo intente ayudarlos…_

Quiso gritarlos pero nada salía de aquella boca, ellos seguían mirándolo con rencor y odio, el les había fallado, lo sabía, siempre lo supo; intento huir de aquellas imágenes pero seguían en si mismo cada vez que parpadeaba, tropezó y cayó de bruces en el suelo donde raudales de sangre corrían, se levanto rápidamente pero volvió a flaquear y cayó nuevamente en aquellos charcos.

Algo apretaba su columna como queriéndolo hundir en el suelo, era un peso increíble que no lo dejo levantarse y al girar su rostro a lo lejos de toda la oscuridad rojiza que se ceñía sobre el… una mujer rubia estaba de pie al final del camino con una orquídea en su mano, ella lloraba y el la reconoció.

Su pecosa adorada estaba a lo lejos donde la claridad la envolvía, estaba tan hermosa como siempre pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, se sentía el sollozo a lo lejos y el quiso levantarse para ayudarla pero seguía aquel peso sobre él, quiso gritar pero aun nada salía de su boca, se lleno de desesperación.

Ella estaba allí, tan cerca que necesitaba tocarla, el debía acercarse, ella lo necesitaba.

 _Incluso a ella le estas fallando, Grandchester._

Un aliento cálido le susurro aquellas crueles palabras y quiso gritar y soltarse, pero el peso creció encima de él y lo aplasto contra el suelo, haciéndolo sentir aquel liquido espeso en su rostro, pero aun sus ojos visualizaban aquella rubia hecha un mar de lágrimas que era envuelta por una sombra; y allí todo se volvió negro y doloroso.

 _ **CANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**_

El grito salió desde el fondo de sus pulmones, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y cayera con brusquedad en el suelo frio, despertándose completamente sus sentidos; estaba en su habitación donde la oscuridad aun estaba presente en su ventana.

\- Terrence!_ le gritaron mientras lo golpeaban suavemente, enfoco sus ojos y miro a Stear todo sudoroso y preocupado.

\- mierda! Estabas totalmente pálido hermano, pesadillas otra vez?

\- que paso?_ dijo después de asistir.

\- te escuche gritar, vine corriendo y te vi caer de la cama… llamabas a candy, porque? Que soñabas?

\- estaba en un maldito infierno Stear.

Terry pasó una mano por su rostro y sintió la frialdad total de ella.

\- Seria bueno buscar ayuda, deberías dejar esa misión suicida con Brower y…

\- es por culpa del episodio con la señorita ponny, últimamente no son pesadillas de guerra sino que candy está presente en todas mis pesadillas, y para más dolor la pobre anciana afirma que la ha visto.

\- es fuerte para ella aceptar que su hija favorita a muerto hermano, debes entender eso.

\- lo sé, pero incluso la hermana María cree, que todo con la señorita ponny está llegando al borde; a sacado las cosas de candy cuando era pequeña y las ha limpiado colocándolas en su antiguo cuarto en el orfanato, ella dice que candy está bien, no acepta que aquello tal vez es asunto de su propia imaginación, ella cree que Dios ha hecho un milagro.

Stear suspiro ayudándolo a levantarse, mientras el castaño volvía a sentarse en su cama.

\- Que harán con ella?

\- no lo sé hermano, créeme en este momento siento que me volveré loco porque quiero creer en ella.

\- Terry no puedes atormentarte de esta manera, sabes que candy está muerta!

\- lo sé maldita sea, pero que hay de las cosas que me dijo Brower? A veces quisiera exhumar ese cuerpo, pero luego pienso en que es una profanación y el amor que siento por mi esposa no me lo permite.

\- cálmate, descansa e intenta olvidar, debes olvidar sino te volverás totalmente loco, necesitas una mente limpia para lo que estás haciendo… Terry tienes una misión, sabes lo que debes hacer sino…

\- sino fallare, lo sé… tranquilo Stear, no moriré.

\- a veces creo que eso es lo que quieres, solo cuídate quieres?

\- tranquilo, todo está bien!

\- quiero creerte Terry, de verdad quiero hacerlo.

* * *

Todo olía a pólvora, ese olor característico que era tan frecuente en sus días, estaban en el frente de aquella gran mansión donde los muchachos habían colocado un polígono de tiro, miles de latas estaban ubicadas estratégicamente y a muchos metros para hacer difícil el blanco.

Estaban todos como niños peleando por sus turnos, aquello hacia reír a candy quien estaba vestida de unos pantalones largos y una simple franelilla blanca de alguno de aquellos chicos pues le quedaba algo grande, su cabello rizado había sido cortado correctamente dándole una forma suave con su rostro, dejándolo un poco más largo a su izquierda en una caída descendente.

\- Tom no participa! Mierda dejara todo en el suelo!

Se quejo Arkady, mirando como Tom tomaba su 9mm para luego sonreír.

\- No seas llorón, no es mi culpa ser tan bueno con una mano.

\- los malditos zurdos son buenos en todo joder!

Se escucho la queja de Drake, quien estaba al lado de candy sentados viendo aquello, era su sombra y aquello mantenía tranquilo a Tom.

-. Vamos Tom! Acábalos!

\- Cannn_ se quejaron todos con molestia y ella solo sonrió.

\- jajaja agarren esa pendejos!

Grito Tom antes de comenzar a derribar con destreza todas las latas, incluso aquellas que estaban en lo alto de un árbol, antes de acabar con la última bala dejo de accionar.

\- Te has cansado, presumido?

\- para nada_ dijo riendo, mientras se giraba un poco_ candy ben acá!

\- ni de chiste!_ grito la cuadrilla de hombres que estaban sentados a unos metros.

\- cállense, no pasara nada_ candy se acerco dudosa.

\- capaz le vuele la cabeza a alguno de nosotros!

\- espero sea la de Tom!

Candy solo reía con nerviosismo, mientras tom la tomaba entre sus brazos para girarla hacia el blanco, una lata que estaba lejos esperando ser derribada, en la mano pequeña de aquella muchacha fue dejado el 9 mm.

\- Tom creo que no es buena idea esto.

\- quiero que te defiendas candy…

\- es solo una lata_ se quejo ella.

\- en este momento lo es, pero algún momento de tu vida esa lata será una persona que desee hacerte daño y quiero que lo mates_ candy lo miro con seriedad.

\- jamás matare a nadie, he prometido cuidar la vida, no arrebatarla!

\- candy por Dios, tumba la maldita lata y dame la tranquilidad de saber que te protegerás en cualquier situación.

\- no matare a nadie, que tire esa lata no quiere decir que lo hare con una persona tom.

\- aunque sea lo herirás y eso me hará sentir orgulloso_ él le sonrió y ella negó con la cabeza pero sin evitar sonreír.

Todos hacían alboroto entorno a ella y tom separándose un poco le dio instrucciones de que hacer, pero ya ella lo sabía, alguien más le había dado elecciones en el pasado.

Terry, ese hombre le había enseñado tantas cosas y debía odiarlo pero aun lo amaba con cada célula de su cuerpo, el siempre estaría en su corazón a pesar de todo.

Cuadro un poco sus hombros, con aquella arma entre sus manos, respiro un poco y dejo que los sonidos se perdieran, visualizo su objetivo a lo lejos y apuntando, disparo.

Un disparo certero que mando a volar la pequeña lata.

Todos gritaron como si un gol fuera anotado en vez de un disparo, muchos se acercaron a vitorear a su alrededor y Drake con sus tonterías tomo a candy de sorpresa subiéndola entre sus hombros para alzarla por los aires como si de una reina se tratara, haciéndola reír como una niña.

\- Dispara dulcemente nuestra nena!_ grito Arkady riendo.

\- se los dije tontos! Candy sabe más de armas que ustedes!_ grito tom entusiasmado_ Drake, bájala hermano!

\- claro que no_ le contesto el pelo rojo, mientras candy le lanzaba el arma a uno de los muchachos y se agarraba de su cabeza.

\- bájame tonto, me estas mareando…

Pero Drake siguió riendo mientras echaba a correr con ella en hombros, haciendo que todos le reclamaran para que no la hiciera caer; candy se sentía como una niña, divirtiéndose de lo lindo con aquellas locuras, era como un olvido ante tantas penas.

Todos se detuvieron en su festejo cuando el vigía de la muralla grito que alguien entraría, donde tomaron armas de su arsenal y corrieron a sus posiciones, quedándose con candy solo Tom y Drake quien ya la bajaba al suelo, dejándola detrás de ellos.

\- Esperábamos visitas?_ pregunto Drake tomando una 9mm que le lanzaba tom.

\- no esperábamos a nadie, pero desde que Nikolay lo deja pasar es porque es alguien de la familia…

\- pero porque avisarnos? Crees que sea lady?_ pregunto el hombre mirando a candy quien estaba en silencio detrás de ellos.

\- no lo creo, neil juro matarla si volvía… mmm aunque no descartaría nada.

\- deberías avisarle al jefe!

\- ya el sabe!

\- como lo sabe?

Preguntando aquello Drake y saliendo Neil con un aspecto horrible, su cabello despeinado y su rostro sin rasurarse desde hace un par de días, iba sin camisa dejando a la vista los tatuajes marcados en su piel morena y además descalzo, con unos jeans ajustados y en sus manos una magnum plateada que era recargada antes de bajar por las escaleras que daban al patio.

Miro por un momento a candy y una mueca de dolor paso por su rostro, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, incluso creyó escuchar una maldición en la boca de aquel moreno.

\- Problemas?_ pregunto con voz ronca como si tuviera largo tiempo sin hablar.

\- visitas_ murmuro Tom sin apartar la vista de un mercedes negro que se acercaba hacia ellos.

\- metan a candy dentro_ ordeno Neil, si era algo malo no podría moverse como debería, ella pareció entender porque estrecho la mano de Drake hiriendo el corazón terco de neil.

\- ya la ha visto quien sea que venga_ dijo Tom mirando a candy quien tenía una mirada preocupante_ déjala, nos las apañaremos para que no se le acerquen.

\- candy… si pasa algo malo, corre_ le suplico Neil mirándola, ella sonrió intentando tranquilizar a todos.

\- estaré bien…

Delante de ellos se detuvo aquel vehículo, saliendo en primera instancia Archivald donde todos se relajaron.

\- Porque demonios llegas así hombre…_ le intento reprochar Neil, bajando su arma que ya le apuntaba su cabeza, pero al mirar los ojos de su primo sabio que aquello no era todo y volvió a subir su arma apuntando la siguiente persona que bajaba.

\- Así, que esta es la manera con la que esperas las visitas, Leagan?

Frente a ellos un hombre maduro de algunos cincuenta años, blanco de cabello oscuro con hebras plateadas, vestido con un traje impecable, y con unos bigotes bien delineados y unos ojos maliciosos que se burlaba de todo lo que mirara; candy sintió como los tres hombres cercanos a ella se tensaban ante aquella presencia y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse quién era aquel hombre.

\- Baja esa arma muchachito, sino deseas que una de mis balas vuele el poco seso que te queda… que es eso de recibirme a mí de esta manera y con ese aspecto!

Ante el asombro de candy, neil bajo el arma y se coloco derecho con demasiada seriedad, estirando su mano derecha.

\- Lamento el agravio señor, un placer tenerlo de visita en mis limites_ el hombre miro con perspicacia aquella mano extendida y con renuencia la estrecho con fuerza, la rubia a unos pasos miro aquella mano llena de tatuajes y supo que era uno de ellos, pero porque neil parecía tan molesto_ alguna noticia?

\- siempre al grano no? Tenemos asuntos que atender, me he encontrado este imbécil y te lo he traído a casa, deberías controlar a tus perros no sabía que comer polvo era su suplemento alimenticio…

Archie bajo su rostro con molestia y Neil entendió claramente que había estado drogándose cuando lo encontraron, tenía ganas de golpearlo en aquel momento.

\- Intentaremos resolver esto señor, pasa adelante?

\- claro, deseo comer primero, mucha comida Leagan y… mmm, interesante.

Aquel hombre se detuvo al lado de neil, mirando de reojo a candy quien retrocedió al encontrar aquella mirada, el moreno jefe se atravesó cubriendo su visualización.

\- Seguimos?

\- no nos presentas?

\- no creo sea necesario…

\- pensé que mantenías a tus zorras fuera de tu casa_ neil se tenso por completo ante aquellas palabras, mientras el hombre lo apartaba con una mano y se acercaba a candy quien era custodiada por los dos hombres que no se apartarían.

\- no es una zorra_ murmuro molesto neil.

\- ya veo que no… ven acá niña_ la llamo con una mano y los chicos la siguieron manteniendo detrás de ellos, molestando al visitante_ aparta a tus perros Leagan!

\- apártenos si le da la gana_ contesto Drake sacando a relucir el arma que estaba en sus manos, el hombre solo soltó una carcajada.

\- Drake cállate y respeta_ le ordeno Neil, mientras le enviaba una mirada significativa a candy, quien dio un paso adelante dejándose ver por aquel hombre.

\- interesante… quien eres chiquilla?

\- es mi invitada_ contesto neil por ella, colocándose a su lado.

\- déjala hablar! Nombre?

\- Candice…

\- mmm dulce, dulce… que haces con este bruto?

\- soy una invitada señor.

\- para ser invitada, solo vistes de harapos Candice, pero tienes unos ojos muy hermosos_ el hombre intento tomar el rostro de la chica pero su mano fue atrapada por la de neil.

\- es suficiente, déjala en paz.

\- hay Leagan!_ exclamo sonriendo, mientras retrocedía su mano, soltándose de neil y empezaba a caminar hacia el interior de la morada_ tenemos mucho, mucho de qué hablar…

\- como usted diga.

Todos miraron como aquel hombre caminaba sin dudas hacia adentro, todos soltaron un suspiro como si estuvieran aguantando la respiración ante aquella presencia.

\- alguna orden jefe?_ pregunto Tom antes de que Neil siguiera caminando.

\- saca a candy de aquí_ pidió el moreno.

Mientras se acercaba a la mujer que le daba un paso hacia atrás, pero él la tomo con tanta delicadeza de su rostro para reflejar sus ojos caramelo en ella, dejándola inmóvil.

\- debes salir de aquí, tom será tu cuidador como hasta ahora lo es, a menos que te pida que regreses lo harás, entiendes cariño?

Ella solo asistió, pues no sabía que mas hacer; neil sonrió y beso su frente con cariño.

\- Lo lamento, en serio… lo lamento.

Susurro el hombre, pegando su frente a la de ella, no importándole que algunos presentes se quedaran estáticos con aquella acción tan inusual; candy por su lado sintió ese caos interior mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

\- Algún día te compensare tanto dolor pecoso, te lo prometo.

Ella solo asistió, sintiendo ese nudo doloroso en su garganta, el sonrió con tanto encanto volviendo a besar su frente para separarse definitivamente de ella.

\- Llévala a un sitio seguro tom… esa es tu orden.

\- pero jefe no es que desee contradecirlo pero quien lo cuidara a usted? Yo siempre he cuidado que…

\- tranquilo amigo, creo que podre sobrevivir sin tenerte a mi lado, total siempre he estado solo_ dijo con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

\- y porque no dejarme a mi ir con ella?_ intervino Drake que no perdía detalle de aquel dilema, neil lo miro fijamente.

\- dejar que el diablo este con un ángel para corromperlo, no lo creo.

\- he estado cuidándola últimamente y creo no tienen queja de eso_ dijo Drake sin dejar de mirar el disgusto que se formaba en el rostro de su jefe, el moreno solo miro a tom buscando una explicación pero este solo encogió sus hombros.

\- no podía quedarse sola mientras salía, ciertamente él la ha cuidado a la perfección y creo que a can le gustaría la idea_ presiono Tom, haciendo suspirar a neil.

\- te parecería bien estar con ese hombre?

\- no me importaría_ respondió candy con simplicidad.

\- bien, entonces te encargo esto a ti Drake, esta de mas decirte una amenaza?_ pregunto neil arqueando su ceja.

\- no jefe!

Inmediatamente tomo del brazo a candy para salir con ella en uno de los autos de la parte posterior del hogar; sin embargo, ella no pudo mirar atrás para observar a neil, estaba intentando entender cuál era su miedo para con ella.

\- Y este?

Pregunto tom con desdén, una vez que los otros dos se marcharon, el moreno giro su vista mirando a Archie quien seguía parado a unos metros de ellos no perdiendo detalle de nada.

\- Es todo tuyo, yo tengo mierda que limpiar mucho más importante.

Murmuro con sarcasmo el moreno mientras caminaba al interior de la casa donde su visita lo esperaba; tom solo sonrió con encanto mientras mostraba su 9mm a Archie, impidiendo que se escapara antes de probar el castigo que le tocaba.

* * *

Un escritorio full de documentos lo esperaba con tanto esmero que sintió que una queja saldría de su boca, pero como hombre responsable siguió caminando hasta que se sentó cómodamente en su sillón, soltó un suspiro agotado y dejo que la calma lo envolviera un poco antes de que comenzaran a interrumpirlo con mas y mas problemas.

Dejo que su cuerpo se relajara, un cuerpo grande lleno de musculo, pero con ese toque delicado pues no era robusto, era alto, suficientemente alto para derrumbar a cualquiera, su cabello totalmente dorado, liso y que sobrepasaba sus hombros, una melena perfecta solo que dañada por una mecha de cabello rojizo dándole un aspecto de braza ardiendo, un desafortunado accidente que le ocurrió cuando dormía en brazos de una fémina aspirante a estilista.

Últimamente su vida era un maldito caos que lo perseguía, acaso nadie podía dejarlo en paz un momento de su día, añoraba el día en que lo mataran para liberarse al fin de tanta responsabilidad, una que nunca quiso y jamás espero, pero el destino había acabado con el verdadero caballero responsable, dejándolo a él sumido en tristeza y con miles de cargas; maldito mil veces su hermano que lo había dejado hasta el cuello en este infierno.

Un toque a su puerta, eso era lo que le había faltado para explotar.

Soltó una maldición alta y con su mano lanzo al suelo todos los papeles bien acomodados en su escritorio.

\- Don, está usted bien?_ le preguntaron tocando con insistencia su puerta.

\- perfecto_ murmuro molesto_ pasa George!

Un hombre de piel clara, flaco y alto hizo presencia, su cabello azabache y sus monturas demasiadas grandes para su rostro delineado, siempre esto lo hacia reír, era su consejero y mano derecha, además de su familia más cercana pues llevaba años en la familia; el hombre se sorprendió al ver el desorden de hojas y carpetas tiradas en el suelo, pero simplemente suspiro, sabia claramente que debía acomodarlos nuevamente.

\- Otro problema más?

\- me temo que si señor…_ el rubio detrás del escritorio boto un quejido de su boca_ el cargamento de armas que debía ser dejado en los puertos fue interceptado por la policía al momento que nuestros hombres llegaban, muchos han muerto…

\- alguno prisionero?_ pregunto preocupado.

\- me temo que no… dos fueron acorralados pero se quitaron la vida antes de que los atraparan, un grupo excelente!

\- malditos locos, solo debían escapar maldita sea, que monstruos se están creando que prefieren matarse…

\- Don perdóneme, se que esta desde hace poco tiempo en esto, pero así es como se hacen las cosas en la familia.

\- maldita familia!_ exclamo frustrado, mirando con sus ojos azules al hombre mayor_ alguien lo dijo, cierto? A la policía, alguien debió decírselo?!

\- eso creemos…

\- y que debo hacer? Sacar mi arma y matar a todos de los que se sospeche… les pago una fortuna a cada uno de ellos para que me estén dañando los negocios, que demonios pasa por una cabeza así… pero tú, que crees?

Pregunto con suspicacia, George siempre tenía más idea que el sobre las cosas malas que ocurría.

\- Y si el vendedor, informo?

\- no sería capaz!

\- piénselo…

\- no le conviene, yo le pago por el servicio, que ganaría?

\- su cabeza… últimamente más policías recorren el perímetro, esperan un fallo de su parte y las explosiones que ocurrieron en los contenedores de nuestros hermanos sicilianos hace unas semanas, tenían sello ruso en todos los aspectos, quieren acabarnos.

El rubio detrás del escritorio se quedo pensativo.

\- Recomiendo un golpe certero…

\- no eso no_ negó el rubio_ podemos sufrir ataques de represarías que posiblemente inicien una guerra, no estamos en la mejor de nuestras posiciones para iniciar algo así, no arriesgare las vidas que están bajo mi mando… creo que lo mejor sería un reunión…

\- sus reuniones terminan en disputas y con muertos, Don.

\- pero quien quita esta vez termine muerto mi enemigo número uno_ dijo riendo_ además Leagan es un bestia pero dentro de su cráneo existe más cerebro que toda su legión junta, cuki me ha informado que mis soldados estuvieron en su bar y los ha dejado salir con vida, eso es una muestra de respeto…

\- prometió matarlos si volvían.

\- yo lo hubiera hecho a la primera_ respondió encogiéndose de hombros_ convoca una reunión importante y muy formal… quiero un sitio bonito, lleno de color.

\- el parque?

\- no George, allí me mataría cualquier francotirador que pongan a metros_ el otro hombre asistió pensativo.

\- la bodega de vinos?

\- jamás entrara a la boca del lobo_ dijo riendo.

\- don que quiere un cementerio?_ dijo el viejo con sarcasmo.

\- que buena idea!

\- pero…

\- el cementerio es perfecto, vamos manda esa invitación_ estaba complacido con la idea_ que más hermoso que un cementerio, espero halla muchas fosas para enterrar esa gente.

\- presiento será un matadero_ dijo el consejero suspirando_ por cierto, la iniciación para los chicos nuevos debe hacerla pronto…

\- mmm como confiar en esa gente que nunca he visto?

\- pero están entrenados para los trabajos y…

\- cierto, por eso quiero que uno de cada régimen venga conmigo a la reunión con los rusos, que mejor manera para probarlos, no quiero cobardes George.

\- entiendo, emitiré esa orden pero igual irán los de su confianza total…

\- no mucha gente, no quiero piensen que se celebra un entierro_ murmuro con molestia.

\- está bien… algo más?

\- sabes lo que quiero amigo…

Dijo con una gran sonrisa, ganando que George riera, mientras del bolsillo de su pantalón sacaba una barra de caramelo y se la lanzaba al rubio, quien como niño la agarraba en el aire.

\- Te adoro George!_ exclamo mientras quitaba la envoltura del dulce.

\- a veces veo aun al niño que correteaba detrás de las armas de su padre_ hablo con sinceridad George, mientras a el hombre le entraba melancolía con aquellas palabras_ tu hermano estaría orgulloso de ti, así como tu padre, Albert.

El rubio que comía, simplemente miro la lejanía con tristeza.

\- Esta no era mi vida.

\- pero la aceptaste y…

\- no te equivoques George, por el simple hecho de que ya no me da miedo sacar mi arma contra el enemigo, no quiere decir que deje de ser el mismo chico trotamundos que huía de su padre, siempre seré Albert aunque ya nadie me llame de tal manera, para muchos seré un Don, un hombre sin sentimientos y poderoso, pero solo tú me conoces realmente… odio esta vida.

\- lo sé muchacho, pero en algunos años esto se acabara y alguien más subirá.

\- empiezo a creer que la única forma de salir de esto, es muerto.

* * *

 _Estimada Sra. Morris,_

 _Imagino debe ser extraño para usted recibir un sobre con semejante contenido, pero ante todo quiero hacerle saber mis sinceras condolencias por la pérdida de su esposo, Norman fue un hombre integro y responsable que siempre tuvo en su mente el bienestar para su familia._

 _Lo conocí ciertamente, fuimos una especie de amigos de lucha en un viaje que me realizo, es por ello que deseo obsequiarle la siguiente cantidad de dinero, tal vez no desee tomarlo pero piense en sus hijos y su futuro, puede donarlo a caridad si no lo desea, pero sé que tomara la mejor decisión para su bienestar y el de su familia._

 _Fue un enorme placer compartir un momento con su esposo, tal vez si hubiese tomado un consejo que me dio, en este momento no estaríamos en esta situación, pero el tiempo de Dios es perfecto y siempre lo será._

 _Mis respetos para usted y los suyos._

* * *

Un paquete fue dejado en una puerta y corriendo el hombre escapo del lugar antes de que lo vieran, se aproximo al vehículo parqueado a unas cuantas calles y se monto sin dudarlo.

\- Listo?

Pregunto una rubia a su lado y el solo suspiro, esta mujer haría que lo mataran.

\- Estoy empezando a creer que estás loca, pero si listo!

\- no te sientes bien de esta buena acción_ susurro ella sonriendo.

\- demonios no, eso era mucho dinero! Neil me matara cuando sepa que no tenemos un quinto donde morirnos…

\- vamos Drake deja el drama!

\- ah sí claro, di que es drama pero quien regala miles de dólares a una viuda que tal vez ni te agradecerá…

\- no importa, conocí a su esposo, fue mi taxista cuando paso todo este problema, mi muerte, la muerte de Susana… tal vez si él no me hubiera conocido, jamás habría muerto, es algo que le debía.

\- así que es por eso_ murmuro él hombre arrancando el vehículo_ no importa, es solo dinero.

\- gracias… de verdad.

\- está bien, pero ahora dime que haremos? Porque dinero no tenemos.

\- oh claro que tenemos_ dijo ella sonriendo_ vamos al banco, es hora de retirar algo…

\- acaso eres rica y no lo sabía, can?

\- puede ser…

\- me das miedo cuando sonríes así, te pareces al jefe cuando hará algo sumamente malo_ se quejo Drake y ella soltó una carcajada.

\- tranquilo tonto, solo retiraremos un dinero que tengo guardado.

\- crees que es buena idea eso?

\- nadie más sabe de él, bueno alguien lo sabe…

\- entonces?_ dijo arqueando su ceja mientras conducía por las calles.

\- pero prefiero retirarlo antes de que lo haga él y se lo gaste con su amante!

\- oh entiendo… ufff problemas y problemas… está bien amiga, veamos cuanta pasta tienes_ dijo con diversión_ pero espero que con eso paguemos un buen hotel.

\- lo haremos hombre de poca fe.

Ambos sonrieron, iban a cumplir con aquella locura, no dándose cuenta del enorme error que cometerían al retirar aquel dinero guardado.

-. Y averiguaste quien es el visitante?

\- Tom me envió un texto pero no me d mucha información, supone que es alguien de la alta jerarquía, pero no lo esperábamos y que venga de visita así de repente no es buena señal, pueden haber problemas…

\- por eso me querían lejos?

Pregunto candy con seriedad y Drake solo asistió.

\- No culpo al jefe, en su posición haría lo mismo, sacarte de allí es lo mejor, pero afuera debemos tener cuidado candy… no podemos arriesgarnos y menos conmigo, si me ven a metros la gente corre_ el sonrió con burla.

\- estaremos bien, además hay muchas cosas que debemos averiguar y debes ayudarme…

\- oh no, olvídalo pecas!

\- claro que sí, sino iré yo sola…

\- no te atreverías?

\- sabes que si!

\- demonios!_ exclamo molesto_ sabia que jugarías sucio… esto es una mala idea, capaz quieras ver hasta a lady_ murmuro con sarcasmo, pero ella estaba totalmente seria pensando aquella posibilidad, necesitaba respuestas que aun no habían sido contestadas, Drake la miro y supo lo que ella quería_ acabaremos heridos o muertos, genial… muy genial candy.

* * *

Hola! Como les va chicass?

Ufff lamento mucho la tardanza, pero mis clases me están absorbiendo u.u pero acá seguimos con otro capi… lento pero seguro.

Gracias por leer y dejar sus opiniones :* realmente encantada.

Vuelvo pronto, si Dios lo permite.

Un gran abrazo para ustedes…

Su amiga,

Ely Andley.


	12. Chapter 12

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 11:**

Walter estaba contento aquel día, era el día de su cumpleaños y no era cualquier cosa, pues cumpliría al fin su mayoría de edad, aquello era tan genial pues sabía que un regalo enorme lo esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Se levanto de su cama todo emocionado y se vistió con lo primero que encontró a su paso, cepillo sus dientes y acomodo su cabello con un estilo muy de moda, y así corriendo el chico flaco de tez oscura bajo las escaleras de su habitación para encontrar a su madre y padre con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

\- Feliz cumpleaños cariño!

Gritaron sus progenitores y el entusiasmado chico se lanzo a sus brazos para recibir ese calor familiar que envolvía su ser.

\- Nuestro hombrecito ya es mayor, pero para mí siempre serás mi bebé_ murmuro su madre hecha un mal de lagrimas y su padre solo sonrió.

\- vamos mujer no llores, nuestro muchacho al fin es mayor y responsable, no es así?

\- si padre así será_ contesto el muchacho con orgullo.

\- creo que es momento que salgas y veas nuestro regalo, quieres campeón?

Emocionado Walter camino hacia la puerta principal para salir hacia el patio, pero antes se volteo un poco encontrando un guiño por parte de sus padres que lo animo a salir más rápido aun.

No pudo evitar tapar su boca cuando miro su regalo de cumpleaños.

\- Es tan genial!

Grito con emoción, acercándose más a la moto totalmente negra que estaba estacionada, parecía una moto de repartidor de pizzas pero a él le encanto, porque jamás había tenido un regalo tan costoso, sabia el esfuerzo de sus padres para regalarle algo tan practico como esto y él lo apreciaba; en su colegio muchos chicos tenían celulares de última generación con aplicaciones que aunque eran geniales no era cosas que estaban a su alcance financiero.

El año pasado sus padres con mucho esfuerzo le habían regalado el primer celular que se habían podido permitir y aunque no tenía ni siquiera una cámara digital, era suficiente para él, pues se podía comunicar con sus amigos mediante llamadas y mensajes, además para él era importante los regalos dados por sus padres, valoraba tanto su esfuerzo.

\- Lamentamos no poder comprarte algo mejor y más grande, pero cariño estamos aun reuniendo para la universidad y…

Su padre apenado intentaba explicarle cosas que él entendía a la perfección, esta vez no lo dejo hablar y encantado se lanzo a los brazos flacos de su súper héroe.

\- Me encanta papá, gracias por este regalo… Gracias a ti mamá_ dijo el muchacho, haciendo que su madre llorara aun más por su retoño,

\- eres nuestro orgullo Walter, por eso te lo mereces_ susurro su madre llorosa.

\- gracias mamá…

\- pero ya dejemos tanta charla, toma tus llaves muchacho… cuídala.

El chico tomo las llaves extendidas por su padre y sonrió.

\- Puedo darle una vuelta?_ pregunto y ambos padres asistieron.

\- solo ten cuidado, recuerda ir despacio…

\- tranquila mamá, se manejar una de estas, no tiene ciencia, solo es acelerar y frenar_ dijo como si fuera pan comido, donde introdujo la llave y hizo que el motor de la pequeña moto sonara, encendiéndola completamente_ daré una vuelta y regreso…

\- ten cuidado!

Grito su madre viéndolo partir, allí iba su pequeño que ya había crecido.

Walter iba riendo, la brisa mañanera pegaba en su rostro, afortunadamente el tráfico era escaso, las personas apenas iban despertando para ir a sus trabajos y el sol estaba saliente desde el este, iluminando completamente las calles.

Le dio más gasolina a su pequeño regalo y la acelero, perdiéndose un poco de la carretera principal, yendo en dirección al lago, donde la carretera era rodeada por la espesa maleza y los grandes árboles de pino, el frio de la mañana rodeaba mas esos alrededores y a él le encantaba ese olor a tierra mojada y a flores silvestres

Iba aspirando bocanas de aire limpio y disfrutando el sonido de su moto nueva.

Sus ojos estaban extasiados por la gama de colores que pasaban rápidamente a sus lados, y en una línea recta de aquella carretera mágica se permitió cerrar sus ojos con deleite, pensando.

Esto es vida…

Al abrir sus ojos oscuros luego de una milésima de segundos, se percato de que algo se atravesaba en su camino y asustado desvió su moto hacia un lado, cayendo fuera de carretera encima de unas enredaderas donde el salió por un sentido dando vueltas y su moto siguió rodando hasta que quedo bajo la raíz de uno de los arboles.

Algo desorientado y adolorido, miro que estaba en el suelo y con dificultad se levanto poco a poco, comprobando que simplemente había quedado sucio y con un pequeño corte en sus manos; se sacudió un poco sus ropas y con una mueca intento localizar su moto nueva, encontrándola afortunadamente en buenas condiciones solo algo arrastrada y llena de hojas.

La levanto y con un impulso con su pie, la pequeña moto encendió ronroneando su motor, el muchacho sonrió aliviado, intentando subir nuevamente a la carretera para intentar averiguar que se había atravesado en su camino; donde minutos después subió al asfalto, comprobando que el sitio estaba solitario como cuando lo transitaba.

Intento marcharse de regreso a casa pues sus palmas empezaban a arder y miles de arañazos se empezaron a notar, a su padre no le gustaría mirarlo en aquella condición; intento ponerse en marcha pero un quejido llamo su atención, creyendo que se estaba volviendo loco giro su vista en distintas direcciones, no encontrando nada, pero volviendo a escuchar otro quejido.

Empezó a sentir miedo y quiso marcharse, pero algo dentro de su mente le dijo que averiguara si había herido a alguien sin querer, bajo el soporte que sostendría la moto y la apago, para que así el sonido se escuchara más claramente y volvió a escucharse, alguien se quejaba del otro lado de la carretera.

El muchacho envalentonado se acerco y encontró a un hombre sumamente grande y calvo que jadeaba de dolor, sus ojos vidriosos lo hicieron titubear, pero al ver el estado de aquel hombre se acerco con más prisa.

\- Señor está bien?! Que le ha pasado?!

El hombre murmuraba cosas que no se le entendían, la mandíbula estaba fuera de lugar y la sangre estaba pegada a su rostro bajando por su cuello.

 _Matarme…_

 _Hospital…_

 _Policía…_

Eran palabras más exactas que pudo comprender.

\- Llamare a emergencias_ murmuro preocupado el chico, sacando su celular y empezando a marcar con desesperación_ su nombre señor?

\- _Kevin…mi nombre…_

\- muy bien Kevin, estarás bien, llamare por ayuda.

El hombre grande asistió, sintiéndose agradecido con aquel muchacho, sabiendo que estaba en buenas manos, dejo que su cuerpo se relajara y que la inconsciencia lo tomara para que el dolor al fin aliviara; pero antes de sumirse en la oscuridad absoluta, recordó esos ojos verdosos tan llenos de miedo, pidió mentalmente a Dios que aquella muchacha estuviese bien, prometiendo que la encontraría… debía hacerlo, en eso consistía su trabajo después de todo.

.

* * *

Aquel día resulto lluvioso y agotador para el mismo, había estado todo el día haciendo trabajos llenos de fuerza, todos los realizaban últimamente, estaban poniendo a prueba sus fuerzas y resistencia; Un cargamento fue bajado por ellos aquel día, miles de cajas fueron desembarcadas con sumo cuidado pues eran importantes para aquel gran Don, sus compañeros eran tan novatos que uno de ellos dejo caer una caja de medio metro y sorpresa grande cuando unas granadas cayeron esparciéndose en el suelo.

Le había dado risa, pues todos salieron corriendo temiendo por sus vidas, pero que tontos aquellos que creían que explotarían sin quitar el seguro que ellas poseían; miro con sus ojos como fue dejado solo en aquel lugar y como miles de gritos histéricos lo rodearon, así que con una sonrisa sarcástica se aproximo hacia aquellos peligros mortales y tomándolos entre sus manos fue colocándolas con cuidado una a una en su sitio dentro de aquella caja, comprobando que su seguro no fuese retirado con el golpe.

Suspirando un poco y siguió en su labor, una vez que todas estuvieron en su lugar, cerro aquella caja y la tomo entre sus manos, donde con un poco de impulso se levanto con aquella caja para dejarla junto con las otras cosas dentro de aquella bodega que parecía abandonada aunque aquello no era así.

Allí se percato de que hacia silencio y volteándose se encontró con todos los demás que lo miraban asombrados e incluso pálidos, así que él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia; pero desviando un poco su mirada a su derecha observo como Francesco le sonreía mientras lo saludaba, a su lado un hombre alto, rubio, de cabello largo, y vestido de un traje azulado, quien le sonreía también, aquello lo intrigo y se le quedo mirando fijamente.

Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes cuadrados, oscuros y en su cabeza un sombrero muy distinguido que hacia juego con su vestimenta; jamás había visto aquel hombre.

Pero desvió su mirada y siguió en su trabajo, no podía llamar la atención, luego se enteraría quien exactamente era aquel individuo.

El día siguió en su ritmo constante y sin ningún problema, todos terminaron llenos de polvo y cuando empezó a llover, muchos empezaron a cubrirse de aquellas gotas, menos él… él empezó a recordar.

 _Su pecosa…_

 _Le encantaba la lluvia, decía que el cielo se parecía a sus ojos cuando estaba embravecido, a ella le encantaba acurrucarse en sus brazos bajo la lluvia, dejando que el agua los empapara hasta que el frio calara sus huesos y decidieran calentarse en un sitio seguro._

 _Muchas ocasiones fueron las que en el patio de su hogar salieron en plena lluvia solo para mojarse juntos, como niños jugueteaban debajo de aquel manto de vida y luego se adentraban en su hogar donde horas de amor eran compartidas demostrando que cada célula de sus cuerpos estaba totalmente activa después de aquella faena._

 _Su hogar era su refugio._

Su hogar…

Hacia una buena temporada que no volvía a su casa, sabia claramente que la hermana maría se había encargado de mantener aquella casa en perfectas condiciones, sin embargo, él no estaba listo para volver… aun no.

Existían muchos recuerdos, el olor característico de candy aun estaba en el ambiente y aquello lo hacía comportarse como un infante, sus deseos de llorar eran enormes ante tales recuerdos.

Todo fue interrumpido cuando sintió que ya las gotas de lluvia no caían sobre su rostro, giro su mirada y se encontró con la cara risueña de cuki quien estaba a su lado con un paraguas.

\- Pensé que lo necesitabas, Wolf.

\- me encanta la lluvia.

\- la lluvia enferma y no queremos un _soldati_ enfermo_ dijo con burla_ además Francesco me ha mandado a darte una noticia…

Terry arqueo su ceja esperando que siguiera, pero cuki no siguió hablando, sino que lo miraba con interés.

\- Debo sacarte la información o rogarte para que me la des?

\- que estabas pensando debajo de la lluvia?

Aquella pregunta lo tomo con la guardia baja y decidió ignorarla mientras caminaba haciendo que cuki lo siguiera.

\- Bien, no preguntare más…

\- bien!

\- mmm que genio!_ Terry lo fulmino con la mirada y cuki retrocedió riendo_ bien, estas cordialmente invitado para ser uno de los guardaespaldas del Don en un reunión importante que se realizara en los próximos días, debes estar preparado pues no sabrás el día hasta que te llamen para ir…

Nada de teléfonos, cámaras u otros objetos para comunicarte o distraerte…

No debes hacer preguntas, ni dar respuestas, preferible es que ni hables…

No usaras ningún arma que tengas, se te proporcionara las que debes usar en cualquier caso y tu respectivo chaleco antibalas si lo deseas…

No debes huir si algo sale mal, debes proteger al Don así tu vida dependa de ello…

Terry se echo a reír ante aquello último y cuki lo golpeo en el brazo.

\- Si lo deseo matar para que quiero protegerlo?

\- Calla hombre, pórtate bien o quieres nos vuelen las cabezas si te escuchan… además es una gran oportunidad.

\- es extraño que me pidan esto a mi o acaso los demás irán?

\- negativo… solamente tú, de tu grupo simplemente se te escogió a ti.

\- porque?_ pregunto interesado.

\- no lo sé, Francesco solo me pidió que te informara los paramentaros a seguir.

\- puede me maten?

\- no lo creo_ cuki miro a los lados y le susurro_ además tengo más información, pero te la dirá Brower, comunícate con él, muchas cosas se están cociendo hermano.

\- interesante… iré a refrescarme y le pediré a Francesco que me deje ir a casa…

\- te dejara?

Pregunto cuki con incredulidad, se suponía que a casi nadie dejaban salir cuando estaban apenas iniciándose, era por seguridad.

\- Claro por algo soy su favorito_ dijo Terry con una gran sonrisa.

\- eres un maldito…

\- uno con mucha suerte en esto.

\- ya lo creo, pero no sueltes tu pata de conejo.

El hombre solo siguió sonriendo con diversión, mientras se despedía de su nuevo amigo.

Y como se lo aseguro a cuki, salió de aquel sitio ya entrada la noche para marcharse a ''dormir''; justamente a medianoche después de encontrarse en el apartamento de Tom, su puerta fue tocada, afortunadamente su amigo se quedaría a dormir en casa de una de sus tantas amigas aquella noche.

\- Encantado de verte Grand_ se burlo Brower mientras entraba en aquel apartamento que ya había visitado en más de una ocasión.

\- sabes que estoy hecho mierda.

\- jajaja se te ve, tienes esos brazos tensos del dolor… dime golpeaste mucho a alguien?

\- no, solo cargue cajas.

\- supongo que no eran juguetes_ murmuro sarcástico el rubio, mientras se relajaba ya en el sofá de Stear.

\- claro que lo eran… juguetes muy divertidos, que iban desde granadas hasta bazucas.

Anthony solo suspiro agotado.

\- Esos malditos! Están siendo surtidos en su arsenal y no me extrañaría que fueran los rusos.

\- es lo más probable…

\- deseas llevar contigo un chip para rastrearte?

\- olvídalo, lo detectarían inmediatamente, tienen una serie de aparatos en todos lados para revisarte hasta el mas mínimo botón, no quiero arriesgarme.

\- entiendo, solo maneja el asunto con cuidado y bajo perfil, averigua lo que puedas pero mantente sereno.

\- tranquilo, entiendo todo eso… pero que noticia me tienes? Cuki me hablo de alguna información.

\- hace unos días uno de nuestros agentes infiltrados fue encontrado en muy mal estado, huesos rotos, mucha sangre perdida, pero curiosamente estaba vivo.

\- curiosamente? Eso no es genial?

Brower sonrió con encanto.

\- Todos nuestros agentes infiltrados en mafias son encontrados muertos, ellos no perdonan una traición y mucho menos un policía… es una gran novedad que aun viva y más después de haberse enfrentado a los rusos.

\- que ha pasado con él?

\- estaba en un estado comatoso, hubo un golpe en su cabeza que le provoco una hemorragia o algo así por el estilo, además de los miles de problemas que tenia.

\- murió?

Pregunto Terry confuso.

\- No, ha despertado y aunque me encantaría tener una charla con él, no he podido… lastimosamente le han fracturado la mandíbula y ha sido operado, no puede hablar, pero sé que entiende y logra escribir, a pesar de tener un brazo fracturado también, pero ya sabes, existen políticas que no me dejan interrogarlo y es tan frustrante, allí tenemos información importante.

\- no te desesperes, pronto lo podrás hacer…pero me preocupa mucho mas la petición que me han hecho hoy.

\- cuki me ha informado un poco, pero puedes estar tranquilo, tengo entendido que el ira, así que cualquier problema estarás junto a él.

\- no me gusta esa idea, cuki puede ser tu informante pero también es leal a esa gente, Brower.

El detective se encogió de hombros.

\- Confió en el… está de nuestro lado, solo que tiene deudas con ellos por eso es tan leal.

\- confiare en tu palabra Brower_ le dijo con seriedad, sin embargo, por dentro no se fiaría tan fácil.

\- has considerado un poco mi propuesta?

Pregunto dudoso, Terry sabía claramente que era la exhumación del cuerpo de su pecosa, por ello negó con su cabeza y Anthony solo suspiro, sabía que aquella acción era clave para descubrir algunas cosas, pero debía respetar la decisión del castaño.

\- Este bien… sin embargo debo insistir.

El teléfono de Anthony empezó a sonar interrumpiendo la conversación de aquel par, se lo mostro a Terry y este asistió, dándole espacio para que contestara su llamada, caminando serenamente decidió ir a la nevera por un par de bebidas.

\- Detective Brower…

 _\- tony… tengo noticias que te interesaran._

\- patty? Qué pasa?

 _\- el oficial Kevin ha escrito una información que creo te será útil, hace unas horas he ido a visitarlo y aunque no puede hablar, me dio algunos detalles mediante unas notas, deja claramente expresado que su condición es debido a los rusos._

\- qué gran logro patty, puedes enviarme la imagen de esas notas?

\- _claro, ya te las envió, existe una en especifico que me ha intrigado, te recomiendo que la veas y la analices, lastimosamente no pude sacarle más porque llegaron los familiares y ya sabes cómo es ese asunto._

\- entiendo, gracias… sigue informándome de lo que encuentres.

 _\- tranquilo tony, lo haré._

\- patty?

 _\- si?_

\- ten cuidado…

\- _estaré bien._

Anthony sonrió antes de cortar aquella llamada, patricia era una de sus más grandes amigas, trabajaba para el departamento de policía, estando de servicio la había salvado en una balacera, lastimosamente su único hermano quien era su compañero aquellos días no había salido con vida, pero patty desde aquel día le había tenido estima y mucho agradecimiento, ayudándolo en todos los casos que había resuelto hasta el momento, como si aquello compensara un poco la justicia para su hermano, aunque el dolor de la pérdida de su ser querido quedaría allí para toda la vida.

\- Y bien?

Pregunto Terry, pasándole una cerveza bien fría que el tomo encantado.

\- Nueva información… me enviaran unas imágenes de unas notas que ha hecho Kevin, notas que solo tiene una amiga policía, nos dará tiempo para que los demás sabuesos no sigan la información.

\- interesante… espero esto se acabe rápido y sin ningún problema_ dijo el castaño tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

\- lo crees así?_ pregunto el otro, sintiendo como a su celular llegaba aquello que estaba esperando, lo tomo y empezó a descargar una serie de imágenes.

\- no, creo que moriremos, pero ya sabes no te lo digo porque después te quejas de que soy negativo_ murmuro, mirando como Anthony fruncía su ceño mirando su celular_ que pasa? Escribe muy feo?

\- mmm le entiendo, solo que no es mucha información clara como desearía… quieres ver?

\- está bien…

Brower le pasó su celular y aquel ojo zafiro empezó a mirar aquellas imágenes de algunas notas que habían sido escritas con letras grandes y disparejas.

… _ **el Gato Black es territorio ruso, me hice pasar por uno de ellos, dije llamarme benjamín…**_

… _ **y un hombre llamado Archivald me llevo delante del jefe…**_

… _**pero él ruso me han descubierto…**_

 _ **...me torturaron, rompieron mi boca para que no intentara hablar…**_

… _ **es una mansión enorme cerca del lago, está llena de terreno y de seguridad, todos van armados…**_

… _**creo que aproximadamente mas de cien hombres, pero no lo sé…**_

Eran notas captadas perfectamente con la cámara de un celular inteligente.

… _ **ella… mas bien, alguien me ayudo a salir, pero nos emboscaron…**_

… _ **una chica, estaba bajo el techo de ellos, secuestrada a mi parecer…**_

… _ **se veía tan desdichada, intente sacarla, pero no recuerdo más…**_

… _**desperté lleno de ramas y maleza, con la mandíbula rota…**_

… _**deben encontrarla, a la chica…**_

… _ **tenía los ojos como unas esmeraldas, y su cara llena de pecas, era hermosa, ayúdenla por favor…**_

El corazón de Terry martilleo dentro de su pecho con violencia, su frecuencia respiratoria subió, estaba sintiendo miedo y algo más.

\- Alguna idea?

Pregunto Brower relajado desde el sofá, sin percatarse de la turbación del hombre.

-. Menciona a una chica, él… dice de una chica.

\- mmm si, alguna prostituta, esos rusos están llenos de ellas, no me extrañaría que observara alguna.

\- pero… él dice que tenia ojos…_ Terry tartamudeaba sin dejar de ver aquella última imagen.

\- que pasa terrence?

\- lo lamento_ murmuro pasándole aquel celular_ creo que estoy cansado.

\- entiendo hombre, te dejare descansar.

\- gracias.

Susurro aquel castaño, pasando su mano por el rostro, pensando diversas cosas, apagando cada una de ellas pues miles de esperanzas locas se visualizaban en todos los rincones, no debía dejar que su mente le jugara malas pasadas, debía hacer algo al respecto sino terminaría como la señorita ponny que asociaba todo con su pecosa, solo para mantenerla viva cuando no era así.

\- Nos veremos luego, cualquier problema llámame, seguiré averiguando.

Terry solo asistió, mientras veía partir a Brower, inmediatamente cuando la puerta se cerró se sintió asfixiado, deseaba salir de aquel sitio, se sintió como en una jaula, era una de esas ocasiones donde el rostro sonriente de su pecosa lo atormentaría, aquella noche sería sumamente larga, es por ello que tomo una botella de whiskey intentando que su mente quedara en blanco aunque sea por aquella noche, pero cuan equivocado estaba.

.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar después de lo que había sucedido, tenía miedo de sentir tanta rabia y resentimiento sobre un ser humano por mucho daño que le hubiera ocasionado, no se lo merecía.

Estaba de pie dentro de un pequeño saloncito, se acerco a el ventanal y miro como la naturaleza era tan hermosa a pesar del mal tiempo que hacía, pero esas nubes eran tan hermosas, le encantaban aquellos climas y aunque desde su alma un nombre era gritado, decidió apartar la vista como si con aquello olvidara aquel hombre que siempre fue su vida.

\- Si algo sale mal, nos iremos_ murmuro Drake con molestia a su espalda y ella solo sonrió.

\- está bien, diablo.

Él sonrió encantado, ciertamente le gustaba tanto su apodo aunque aun no explicaba porque lo tenía y ella internamente como que no deseaba saberlo; después de un par de días lo había convencido para visitar a su pesadilla, el no quería pero al fin lo había logrado, lo más importante era que Neil no se enterara de aquello.

\- Rocco me ha dicho que le informaría que tenia visita, pero demonios se tarda demasiado!

Una risa sin chiste se dejo escuchar, siendo la dueña de ella una mujer de cabello cobrizo y ojos oscuros.

\- Siempre tan desesperado, no diablo?

\- siempre haciéndose esperar, no lady?_ dijo con sarcasmo y ella mostro una gran sonrisa vacía.

Candy se le quedo mirando, aquella mujer ciertamente llevaba ojeras y estaba tan pálida y flaca, como si una enfermedad se la estuviera consumiendo, no sintió rabia, sino lastima de aquella mujer que tanto daño le había ocasionado; eliza inmediatamente miro a la mujer que estaba detrás de Drake y se sorprendió.

-. Ciertamente te pareces mucho a Susana…_ murmuro con molestia.

\- si te fijaras un poco, verías que no es así.

\- todas las rubias son iguales… te marchas, diablo?

Él hombre estuvo renuente a marcharse, pero candy asistió, así que la pequeña bruja deseaba apartarlo para hablar con una bruja mucho mayor, con molestia se marcho no sin antes darle una de esas miradas a candy de que debía llamarlo si las cosas estaban mal; y una vez que se marcho, ambas mujeres tomaron asiento una delante de la otra, sin quitarse la mirada de encima.

\- Si quieres que me arrodille y pida perdón, pierdes tu tiempo…

\- no quiero eso.

\- entonces que deseas?_ pregunto arqueando su ceja.

\- quiero entenderte…

\- quieres qué?!

\- entenderte… porque tanto odio hacia Susana? Que información tienes que me pueda servir? Quien eres Eliza?

\- y porque crees que te respondería?

\- porque me lo debes!

Eliza sonrió con malicia mientras de una cajetilla sacaba un pequeño cigarrillo, donde luego de ser prendido, le dio una calada llenando el ambiente de humo.

\- No le debo nada a nadie…

\- acabaste con mi vida, estoy técnicamente muerta gracias a ti…

\- muchos desearía eso, siéntete afortunada.

\- pero yo no!_ exclamo candy molesta_ tenía una maldita vida hasta que llego Susana a mi vida y luego llegas tu, quitándome todo lo bueno que me quedaba de mi vida, tengo cicatrices que no se borraran con los años, mi cuerpo está marcado así como mi mente, te quiero odiar pero no puedo por qué…

\- por qué…?

Animo a preguntar eliza, donde candy luego de suspirar la miro fijamente con sus esmeraldas.

\- En el fondo se que tu estas mas sola que yo, que todo eso que me hiciste fue producto de un dolor que llevas dentro, que vengarte de Susana era una excusa para hacerle daño a alguien… debí odiarte, pero yo simplemente siento lastima por ti, Eliza.

La pelirroja se quedo mirando la nada, dejando que el cigarrillo se consumiera solo, miles de pensamientos pasaban por su mente, aquellas palabras fueron más fuertes que un golpe para su corazón y sintió miedo.

-. Estás loca…demasiado… loca_ tartamudeo con molestia, mientras le daba una calada al poco cigarrillo que le quedaba_ no quise hacerte daño a ti, yo… soy todo lo que quieras pero menos una mujer injusta.

\- que novedad…

\- lo hice por mi hermano, la familia lo es todo y mi única familia es él_ susurro recordando a ese ruso tonto que había sido su compañero_ daría mi vida por él.

\- y él, la daría por ti.

\- lo sé, ya la dio_ candy la miro confundida_ él me dio su vida para salvarme, sacrifico su bienestar por mí, él jamás huyo cuando yo lo necesite.

\- tu hermano…

\- es un buen hombre, es el hombre más tierno y atento que he conocido en mi vida, él protege todo lo que merece ser protegido… él es mi luz y sus errores son míos.

La rubia se sorprendió cuando una lagrima bajo por aquel rostro tan níveo, y eliza sonrió con ironía.

\- A pesar de todo sigo siendo humana…

\- y Susana? Háblame de ella?

\- era una perra, engañaba a mi dulce hermano, merecía la muerte!

\- por ello, la mataste? Nos perseguiste?

Eliza negó su cabeza.

-. Me hubiera encantado matarla, pero no fui yo, alguien más quería su cabeza y sabes, no los culpo, una mujer como aquella merecía eso y algo más.

\- pero entonces quien?

\- no lo sé… entiende esto chica, en este mundo todos quieres hacerte daño, de ti depende dejarlos pisotearte; Susana se metió con gente que no debía y pago su precio, lástima que con ello te arrastro a ti… no me culpes a mi por haber perdido tu vida, allá afuera esta quien realmente es el culpable de todo lo que ocurrió y créeme no fui yo.

.

 _Feliz noche chicas!_

 _Un tiempo extra que me tome en mis clases para dejarles este capi *-* espero les guste, vamos lento pero seguro._

 _Ahora a estudiar para un examen, que emoción xD_

 _Deseándoles lo mejor en sus vidas, muchas bendiciones y salud!_

 _Un enorme abrazo, hermosas._

 _Su amiga,_

 _Ely Andley._


	13. Chapter 13

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 12:**

 _Era la princesa de papá siempre lo había sido y aquello era tan especial, era ese vinculo único que se había afianzado después de la desafortunada muerte de su madre, algo que la había devastado a pesar de tener una corta edad pero ella poseía ya entendimiento sobre las cosas de la muerte. Su padre era su súper man, su propio héroe de carne y hueso, era un importante medico que curaba a las personas desinteresadamente, una bendición total para las personas._

 _A él no le importaba que ella interrumpiera sus largas charlas por teléfono o las reuniones con personas importantes para su carrera, el podía sacar el tiempo necesario para llevarla al parque donde le compraba un helado y muchas palomitas de maíz que terminaban siendo donadas a los gansos que paseaban en el lago._

 _Le compraba los mejores vestidos y los juguetes que ella deseaba, sus muñecas eran de porcelana porque le encantaba coleccionarlas, tenia además miles de muñecas de plástico con las cuales jugaba constantemente, muchos trajes para cambiarlas y colecciones de zapatos diferentes._

 _Su padre era su rey y ella era su princesa..._

 _Su padre siempre dijo que era su sirenita, haciendo referencia a la princesa Ariel y a ella le encantaba aquello pues su similitud era adecuada hasta en apariencia; su infancia fue perfecta, algo solitaria eso sí, porque aparte de su padre y su sirvienta personal no podía tener contacto con nadie más, la razón nunca la supo pero no le intereso pues su padre siempre fue su todo._

 _Hasta que un niño fue presentado delante de ella, se llamaba Neil y tenía unos ocho años, a diferencia de ella que tenia once, además su padre le mostró el niño denominándolo su hermano, pero era tan diferente, su color era oscuro como un caramelo, y era tan flaco que la ropa le quedaba enorme, se suponía ella lo debía recordar junto a su madre, pero su mente no lo recordaba y tendría que haber sentido miedo porque ahora el amor de su padre seria compartido pero ella no sintió eso, sino al contrario sintió felicidad porque no estaría sola, era su hermano; ella le sonrió hermosamente y con sus coletas de niña intento acercarse para abrazar a aquel ser parte de ella, y el pequeño sonrió como si ella fuera un dulce, tenía una felicidad reflejada esperando aquel abrazo que ella le otorgaría, pero no pudo llegar a él._

 _\- eliza no debes acercarte a él_ dijo su padre con disgusto mientras la tomaba con fuerza del hombro._

 _\- pero papi, es mi hermanito..._

 _\- uno que si fuera por mí no tendrías, pero la vida es tan injusta hija._

 _\- papá..._

 _Su murmullo asombrado lleno la estancia y aquel niño delante de ella solo bajo la cabeza con vergüenza._

 _Desde aquel día su propósito fue estar cerca de su hermano, ella deseaba protegerlo, era ese instinto de hermana mayor, pero sus órdenes eran precisas, no debía acercarse a él bajo ninguna circunstancia, no entendía el porqué de aquella actitud de su padre hacia su hermano, pero su padre con ella siguió siendo el mismo rey, aunque la visitaba con menos frecuencia y sus viajes se alargaron más de lo previsto._

 _En alguna ocasión, estando solitaria en el jardín miro a lo lejos a su hermano quien estaba cerca de la fuente mirando hipnotizado el agua que salía de ella, no pudo evitar acercarse a él poco a poco, quien al sentirla y voltearse, quiso huir._

 _\- no te vayas!_

 _Lo detuvo ella tomándolo de su pequeña mano, el simplemente se quedo mirando fijo aquella mano tan blanca que hacia contraste con la suya._

 _\- debo irme, a él no le gusta que este cerca, pero el agua se veía tan bonita..._

 _\- él? papá?_

 _El niño asistió cabizbajo._

 _\- porque nos tienen así?_

 _\- no lo sé._

 _Susurro con su voz tan apagada que la lleno de tristeza._

 _\- siempre quise un hermano sabes?_

 _\- de verdad?_ dijo mas entusiasmado._

 _La niña pelirroja sonrió antes de asistir._

 _\- no me gusta estar sola, quisiera pudiéramos jugar, tengo tantos juguetes para hacerlo, tal vez si vamos a mi habitación y..._

 _\- no puedo._

 _\- porque?_

 _\- no me dejarían._

 _\- somos hermanos!_

 _Exclamo ella con frustración, y aquel niño sonrió con simpatía._

 _\- me gusta tener una hermana._

 _\- lo sé, siempre he sido un encanto._

 _Con aquello logro arrancarle una risa al niño, donde sus ojos se iluminaron como luciérnagas en un campo oscuro, pero la tomo por sorpresa él con sus palabras._

 _\- eres muy bonita para ser mi hermana._

 _\- pero lo soy, además eres bonito solo que algo descuidado, porque no comes más?_ él se encogió de hombros._

 _\- como lo que me dan._

 _\- pero seguro no te llenas lo suficiente._

 _\- no puedo quejarme..._

 _\- deberías decirle a papá cuando desees mas comida._

 _Neil negó su cabeza con rapidez, todo lleno de miedo._

 _\- no digas lo que he dicho de la comida por favor!_

 _\- pero porque?_

 _\- promételo..._

 _\- claro que no, debes comer mas y..._

 _\- promételo, eres mi hermana, promételo!_

 _Lo exigió con tanta convicción que ella solo asistió._

 _\- tranquilo no diré nada._

 _\- gracias..._

 _\- eres mi hermano._

 _Murmuro ella sonriendo y él se lanzo con sus bracitos para abrazarla con fuerza, ella se lleno de ternura y siendo un poco más grande que él, poso su rostro en su cabecita donde los cabellos cortos y marrones le hacían cosquillas._

 _\- gracias, hermana!_

 _Susurro como si estuviese llorando y ella solo pudo abrazarlo aun mas, aquel día sus lazos de hermandad quedaron sellados para toda la vida, un lazo que jamás se rompería._

 _Durante años ella intento entender porque el rechazo de su padre hacia su hermano, ella comprendió cuan cruel podía ser su rey, dejando incluso sin comer durante largos periodos a su hermano y ella impertinente intento ayudarlo en más de una ocasión, ganándose solo un regaño de su padre y un castigo que no pasaba de ser a estar confinada en su habitación muriendo de aburrimiento._

 _Tiempo más tarde, comprendió que su hermano no era castigado de la misma manera, pues más de un hematoma se le veía en su piel oscura y en más de una ocasión donde se encontraban a escondidas de su padre, allí un abrazo ella le regalaba y se encontraba con ese quejido de dolor, alguna vez su mano fue teñida de sangre y asustada intento ayudarlo pero aquel muchacho jamás permitió su ayuda, sino que le pidió encarecidamente que volviera a su lugar donde era tratada como una princesa._

 _Ella siempre fue una princesa y su padre jamás quiso perder eso, pues en el tiempo que se volvió una señorita, miles de internados la esperaban, donde mantenerla lejos fue la tarea de su padre, apartándola totalmente de su hermano, ni siquiera dejo que se despidieran, intentando cortar aquel lazo, logrando fortalecerlo a pesar de la distancia y ella en vez de callar la existencia de su hermano, lo hizo relucir colocándolo como el mejor tesoro del mundo así fuera delante de su padre, el cual cambiaba de colores con solo escuchar aquel nombre masculino._

 _Ella se canso de tantos internados y escapándose cual fugitiva, apareció de sorpresa en casa de su padre, llevándose una gran sorpresa, pues con los años aquella casa que era su palacio estaba desolada y con su gran jardín marchito, incluso los grandes árboles estaban desolados y con aspecto lúgubre._

 _Envalentonada con el deseo de encontrar a su hermanito, quien ya en esa época seria un señorito, válgame Dios pensó riendo, esperaba que ambos se reconocieran cuando se miraran, si bien ella había cambiado un poco pues la adolescencia había hecho estragos en su cuerpo, dándole forma y un aspecto demasiado femenino._

 _Pero ella se llevo una sorpresa no muy grata, su padre estaba irreconocible, flaco, pálido y en sus ojos el miedo reflejado, la sorpresa llena de calor de hogar, fue la mas fría que pudo haber recibido._

 _\- qué demonios haces aquí?! Maldita sea!_

 _Semejante bienvenida fue un golpe para ella, debió darse media vuelta y marcharse pero eliza jamás hacia aquello, ella no se marchaba, ella enfrentaba todo... gran error._

 _Aquel día se dio cuenta que su padre ese rey que llenaba de colores su vida, era solo una ilusión. Su padre que tanto la había amado, no existía y tal vez jamás existió._

 _En una de sus reuniones secretas con gente peligrosa, aquel hombre había apostado hasta el último dinero que estaba en su bolsillo, perdiéndolo completamente, su compulsión no conoció limite y pensar que había tenido tanta suerte, pero la suerte es engañosa y no siempre estará presente en tu vida, en ocasiones te abandona para que entiendas que debes retirarte y aceptar tu derrota, pero este hombre no aceptaba aquello._

 _El creyó poder con todo y ciertamente se equivoco, era solo otro pobre diablo que creía que el poder estaba en sus manos y no, en la de su oponente._

 _Aquel día eliza entendió que al no tener ningún tipo de salida su padre, la había apostado a ella, pretendiendo que recuperaría todo._

 _Había apostado una vida humana, sangre de su sangre... su princesa Ariel._

 _Y había perdido!_

 _...la había perdido!_

 _Creyendo que ella estaría lejos de todos, pensó en seguir ocultándola del buitre que lo merodeaba._

 _Pero ella llego por sus propios pies a aquella puerta sellando su destino, pues la casa fue invadida por varios hombres enviados para tomarla y llevarla._

 _Y allí, su padre impotente solo bajo la cabeza, mirando como ella era llevada por la fuerza, no moviendo ni un dedo para parar aquella pesadilla que rodeaba a su pequeña, ni siquiera levanto la mirada para enfrentarse al llanto de su princesa._

 _\- papá ayúdame! Papá!_

 _Grito ella mientras era inmovilizada y lanzada dentro de una camioneta oscura, no dejo de gritarlo, pero aquel hombre no se movió, comprendiendo ella de la manera más dura que aquel hombre le había fallado, que su castillo era uno de naipes y que su rey era un fracaso, él no la amaba ni siquiera para luchar._

 _\- Elizaaaa! Hermana!_

 _Alguien le grito corriendo detrás del auto que ya estaba marchándose, ella lo reconoció inmediatamente, era un muchacho más robusto pero sus ojos caramelo no cambiaron._

 _\- Neil ayúdame por favor! Salvameee!_

 _\- Iré por ti, te lo prometo!_

 _Fue lo último que escucho de su hermano, pues inmediatamente fue adormecida._

 _Las demás cosas solo eran destellos para su mente,_

 _Risas siniestras,_

 _Manos que tocaban su cuerpo,_

 _Gritos que pudieron ser los suyos,_

 _Dolor... mucho dolor y frio, demasiado frio._

 _Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrir, se encontró en brazos de su hermano, quien lloraba encima de ella, intento decirle algo pero su cuerpo se contorsionaba de sollozos, no entendía que le sucedía._

 _\- maldita sea…llegue tarde, lo siendo princesa, lo siento..._

 _Fueron las únicas palabras que comprendía de la boca de su hermano y cuando aquel hombrecito levanto la mirada, ella comprendió que su cuerpo había sido ultrajado, que estaba totalmente rota no solo en físico, sino en espíritu._

 _Comprendió que aquel cuarto estaba bañado en sangre y que varios cuerpos estaban tirados a su alrededor, que su hermano llevaba en sus manos un cuchillo bañado de sangre que sin duda había utilizado._

 _\- volverás a ser la misma..._

 _Ella sonrió con dolor, aquello no era cierto._

 _\- eres un pésimo mentiroso._

 _Le murmuro antes de sumirse de nuevo en oscuridad, escuchando a lo lejos la voz preocupada de su hermano._

 _\- prometo protegerte toda la vida, siempre serás mi lady, lo solucionaremos, lo haremos..._

 _Después de aquello jamás se había separado de su hermano, había ido a psicólogos pero ninguno le había dado detalle de porque no recordaba nada mas, se suponía que su mente había bloqueado todo recuerdo lleno de dolor, pero existían pesadillas que aun la atormentaba, pesadillas que jamás se irían._

 _Lo único que supo de su padre era que había muerto, y aunque era pecado, se alegro de eso._

 _Su padre para ella jamás existió... todo quedo borrado para sí misma, alejándose del dolor._

* * *

 _._

Parpadeo un poco pues sintió como algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y enfocando su vista observo que aun la rubia delante de ella la miraba con interés.

\- eliza estas bien?

\- jamás me sentí mejor... donde íbamos?

Candy no le creyó, pero pensó que era mejor seguir hablando de lo importante.

\- me hablabas de Susana?

\- mmm cierto, te dije que era una perra sin sentimientos…

.

* * *

\- Tenemos asunto Leagan, el Don se ha enterado de todo lo que has hecho, la cuidad que tenias a tu merced esta hecho un caos, ha habido detonaciones que estoy seguro han sido por tu orden.

\- pensé que podía prender las luces cuando deseara, mientras eso no afecte a la familia…

\- ese es el problema_ contesto el hombre con seriedad_ eso afecta a la familia, has llamado la atención de la autoridad y no tienes lazos importantes con ella para manejarla, además los italianos están esperando un fallo y no me sorprendería si tuvieran a las autoridades de su lado.

\- creo que te preocupas por nada viejo.

\- eres un mocoso arrogante!

Grito molesto el consejero del Don, quien estaba sentado en la silla detrás del gran escritorio de la biblioteca de Neil; el hombre mayor suspiro e intento calmarse.

\- Ahora bien, dime cual es la razón para que hicieras pedazos un cargamento siciliano?

\- no he hecho tal cosa_ contesto Neil confundido.

\- no has hecho explotar dicho cargamento?

\- claro que no, tengo negocios con esa gente, para que querría sabotearlo?

El hombre arqueo su ceja.

\- Dímelo tu?

\- no hice tal cosa, se lo que son negocios, pero no tengo conocimiento de eso.

\- y porque nosotros que estamos en Rusia nos enteramos y tu no?

Él moreno enmudeció, ciertamente hacia días que no prestaba atención a varias cosas.

\- Ya veo_ murmuro despectivo aquel hombre_ también negaras haber colocado uno de tus juguetes explosivos en estacionamiento de una academia militar?

\- eso sí es mi responsabilidad.

\- interesante! Y a quien pensabas matar?

\- no es tu problema!

Negó Neil y aquel hombre solo sonrió sin gracia.

\- Es problema del Don, el hecho de que seas su bastardo no te hace mejor que los demás que llevamos años a su servicio_ neil intento quejarse molesto, pero aquel hombre lo callo con una mirada_ estuvimos forjando el camino de nuestros antepasados que luego de la caída de la unión soviética formaron esta familia, una llena de honor y respeto, una que tipos como tu estas llevando al caño… tu padre está preocupado, sabe que la situación es crítica, no es tan joven como antes y gracias a su popularidad entre los viejos, está en la mira de cualquier francotirador, sabemos que o morirá pronto o lo mataran…

\- y debo llorar por eso_ dijo sarcástico el moreno.

\- no, se que no lo harás y eso es algo que tu padre valora de ti, no eres fácil de joder, pero últimamente estas siendo jodido y queremos saber que carajos te pasa?!

\- no me pasa nada!

\- incluso tus cuentas están siendo afectadas, te has dado cuenta acaso que no está llegando el dinero acordado a nuestras manos?_ aquella parecía una pregunta retorica, la cual neil no contesto, sospechaba que ciertos fondos estaban desapareciendo_ no te acusare de ladrón porque no lo eres, por tu bien no lo serias, creo que te enseñamos eso… pero debes responder por las cosas que están pasando, no has contestado las llamadas, tuve que arriesgarme y venir por orden del jefe.

\- terminaste?

\- te volaran la cabeza Leagan y eso será fatal para la familia.

\- siempre hago lo mejor para la familia!

\- entonces reacciona!

\- pero estoy bien!

\- sabes que escuche por ahí que esa chiquilla rubia vive bajo tu techo, acaso la musa te está robando el sentido de conciencia? Si es así, debes deshacerte de ella.

\- si te acercas a ella, te matare_ amenazo neil con peligrosidad.

\- jamás te había visto de esta manera, pero me harás tomar cartas en el asunto si no te activas nuevamente.

La amenaza fue devuelta y neil se sintió asfixiado, camino por la estancia y deteniéndose bruscamente miro a aquel consejero.

\- Averiguare que está ocurriendo en las cuentas y que paso con ese dichoso cargamento siciliano, mantendré a las autoridades fuera de los asuntos de la familia, pero la chica será respetada, nadie puede decir ni una palabra sobre ella ni comprometerla con la familia, de acuerdo?

\- de acuerdo_ dijo asistiendo_ supongo me marcho, no quiero estar tanto tiempo lejos de tu padre.

\- olvidaba que eras su perro…

Aquel hombre sonrió con malicia.

\- Eso quisieras, pero créeme que ese título lo tienes tú.

Neil sonrió con la misma malicia.

\- Sal de mi casa y mis tierras, dile al vejete que todo estará bien, sino ver a mis cenizas en Rusia muy pronto.

\- eso sería emocionante… las esperare con ansias.

.

* * *

Días más tarde, Neil yacía revisando sus cifras financieras, había tenido que ponerse al corriente de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Estaba preocupado por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, las cosas no marchaban bien, algo estaba merodeándolo lo podía sentir; su preocupación era también hacia candy a quien no había visto, pero según los reportes de Drake estaba en perfectas condiciones viviendo en un hotel de lujo, por lo menos habían empleado de una buena manera los dólares que le había dado antes de marcharse, pero necesitaba verla, aunque sabía que lo mejor era mantenerla en la distancia.

Había recibido la invitación de los italianos y lejos de relajarlo, lo había dejado de mal humor, no sabía que sitio elegirían y aunque debió negarse a tal reunión, pensó que lo mejor era hablar con Andley, lo más seguro era que pensaran que la destrucción de los contenedores era su culpa y aquello claramente no lo era. La invitación especificaba claramente el día que estaba pautado para hoy en horas de la tarde y precisamente observando el resplandor del sol por su ventana, se percato de que el sol estaba bajando, señal clara de que la hora se estaba acercando.

Otra cosa que lo mantenía alerta era la policía, sabia de buenas fuentes que un operativo estaba montado en su contra pero nadie tenía más información, era tan frustrante aquello. Alguien quería hacerle daño y no le sorprendía si era la misma persona que había acabado con la vida de Susana.

Susana...

Hacía bastante tiempo que no pensaba en ella, incluso ya no recordaba su voz, debía tener mas consideración con ella, pero no podía catalogar aquella mujer como una buena persona, ni siquiera después de muerta podía decir aquello, pero ella tenía un encanto que solo lo atrajo a él o tal vez era la vida similar que llevaron en su niñez que los había unido.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el toque insistente en su puerta.

\- adelante!

Grito, dejando ver a su fiel amigo Tom quien entraba con un rostro serio, estaba preocupado lo pudo intuir.

\- ya saben la localización?

\- sí, ya se ha corrido la noticia... quieren que te encuentres con ellos en el cementerio de Lakewood, permiten que solo tres hombres te acompañen y si quieres mi opinión..._ neil asistió_ creo que es solo una sucia trampa, no deberías acceder.

\- ya he dado mi palabra que me encontraría con ellos, además siempre nuestras reuniones han sido así, acaso Andley no lo hizo en la ultima reunión que ideamos?

\- si señor pero...

\- es justo que yo acuda con tres hombres.

Tom solo suspiro, sabía que aquello no era buena idea.

\- a quienes escogerás?

\- mmm tu sin duda, Arkady...

\- Arkady? explotaras algo?

Neil sonrió con gracia.

\- a lo mejor lo haga, más vale prevenir no?

\- está bien, quien otro?

\- Archivald...

-Qué?! Estás loco?! Ese maldito debería estar muerto y...

Neil suspiro, interrumpiéndolo con una mano.

\- es mi familia y la familia se mantiene unida, Tom.

\- no te diré ms nada, solo que si mi cabeza vuela hoy, no quiero me entierres con Archie.

\- me ha pedido una oportunidad y se la daré.

\- cuantas oportunidades no ha echado a la basura? no entiendo como sigues teniéndolo bajo tu mano.

\- le prometí a su madre cuidarlo, ella lo quería tanto...

\- ya me sé esa historia de la madre moribunda que te pide saques a su hijo de prisión porque según era inocente y tú con ojos cubiertos lo sacaste, sin preguntar que había hecho, debo destacar eso?_ pregunto Tom mordiéndose la lengua pues se notaba la molestia de neil sobre contradecir sus órdenes.

\- es cierto, pero aun es mi familia...

\- espero no te termine matando esa propia familia tuya_ murmuro malhumorado.

\- por cierto, has visto a eliza?

Pregunto neil con más interés y tom encogió sus hombros.

\- siempre la visito_ Neil lo miro sonriendo_ no me mires así joder, solo es cortesía y tus ordenes, además ella esta de mejor humor, según Boica ha recibido visitas de una amiga.

\- una amiga? eliza no tiene...

\- al parecer si la tiene, tu hermana a pesar de todo es sociable aun.

\- es extraño, tal vez deba visitarla, jamás habíamos estado tanto tiempo peleados pero ella es tan terca.

\- idéntica a ti.

\- oh no! claro que no_ Tom solo se sonrió con aquello, pues ambos hermanos tenían similitudes.

\- sería bueno que la visitaras jefe.

\- me lo pensare_ Tom asistió_ prepara todo para marcharnos, deja la fortaleza resguardada, si algo sucede no quiero me destruyan mi hogar.

\- solo es material...

\- créeme amigo, para mí es muy importante este material.

\- está bien, colócate el maldito chaleco antibalas por amor de Dios.

\- me veré mas gordo...

\- preferiblemente gordo que muerto, jefe... tendremos una gran fiesta.

.

* * *

Iba algo nervioso en uno de los mercedes de la familia italiana, a su lado solo hombres desconocidos que reían sobre la posibilidad de matar al jefe ruso, aquello eran tan molesto para él.

Le había sido proporcionada una 9mm que mantenía escondida en un sitio seguro cerca de su pecho, así como una serie de cuchillos que mantenía escondidos cerca de su tobillo, muñecas y cintura; le encantaban los cuchillos por eso los había añorado desde que los dejaron en sus manos, le hubiera encantado ser el francotirador que vigilaría el perímetro, pero Francesco era el adecuad para aquella tarea y además el apenas era un recién llegado, así que debía entender aquello.

Los autos en fila, tres en total, negros llegaron al cementerio y aparcaron sin ningún problema pues el sitio estaba despejado, solamente un chico adolecente con patineta era quien con sus auriculares se atravesó frente al mercedes del Don, ganándose un grito del conductor, donde el jodido muchacho mostro su dedo medio mientras golpeaba sin ninguna fuerza la parte delantera del auto de lujo.

\- acaso estás loco mocoso?!

Grito el conductor bajándose para darle aunque sea un golpe, pero el muchacho solo se burlo de él y tomando su patineta huyo; dejando murmurando a aquel conductor que procedía a estacionar el auto.

\- esos mocosos de ahora no respetan_ se quejo uno de los hombres que iba con Terry.

\- son como plagas!

Todos asistieron de acuerdo, mirando como el chico se perdía de su visualización.

\- pero ni miedo tuvo_ opino Terry.

\- no compañero, esos muchachos no saben qué es eso, están jodidos con tanta mierda nueva que sacan con esa tecnología.

\- ya veo.

\- muy bien muchachos, a proteger al jefe, ya saben nadie acciona un arma sin tener una orden, no saquen de sus casillas al Don, no sean novatos... bueno menos tu Wolf, que eres nuevo, pero ya sabes cm es el asunto.

\- tranquilo, entiendo completamente.

\- muy bien, manos a la obra.

Todos bajaron de los vehículos y allí pudo Terry apreciar al gran Don. no era mucho mayor que él, era un tipo joven, blanco como la leche y rubio con una mecha rojiza, era flaco y alto, a lo mejor le sacaba una cabeza de mas si se acercaba, aquel hombre iba vestido totalmente de blanco, sus pantalones así como su camisa y chaleco, el cual tenía unos botones dorados, su saco se lo había quitado lanzándolo descuidadamente en el asiento trasero del mercedes, allí lo detallo aun mas pues aquel hombre se doblo con paciencia su camisa manga larga, dejándola a la altura de sus codos, acomodo su sombrero pequeño y lo coloco de lado con astucia.

\- Patrick mi arma?_ exigió saber aquel rubio y rápidamente le fue entregada un arma plateada y reluciente, la cual fue ocultada detrás de su espalda en el cinturón_ muy bien muchachos, dispérsense... conmigo solo quiero a tres, los demás quédense lejos, no queremos intimidar a la visita.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y aquel rubio empezó a señalar a quien deseaba a su lado, captando con el rabillo del ojo la presencia de Terry, llamándolo a él para que lo protegiera en aquella reunión; donde el castaño asistió, aquella seria la gran oportunidad que necesitaba para ganar la confianza de aquel hombre, además de conocer en persona al jefe ruso que estaba dando tanto problema.

.

* * *

Aquello era una mala idea, una demasiado mala.

\- candy ocúltate maldita sea!

\- Drake por Dios, no me asustes.

Aquel día ambos habían ido al cementerio, la razón... la misma de siempre, el deseo de candy para ver a sus seres queridos así fuera de lejos, pero sorpresa, sorpresa, pues se encontraron con la presencia de Neil a metros, rodeado solo por Tom, Arkady y Archie.

Drake pensó que los habían descubierto e iban por ellos, pero al percatarse que todos ellos se quedaron a lo lejos frente a una tumba esperando... esperando que? se pregunto, antes de detener a candy para darle la noticia del visitante, ambos se ocultando detrás de unos arbustos, esperando que aquellos se marcharan, pero cuando pasaron los minutos y ellos no se iban, empezó a preocuparse.

\- que crees hacen?_ pregunto candy a su lado, estando ambos acostados en la tierra, mirando por debajo del arbusto.

\- no lo sé, pero no creo estén aquí por nosotros can.

\- entonces para qué?

\- no lo se...

Intento pensar en alguna idea, pero no lo sabía, no había sido informado de ningún movimiento extraño, o tal vez nadie quiso contarle nada de aquello.

\- y esos hombres, diablo?_ llamo ella su Atención y enfoco su vista en otros que iban recién llegando.

Un hombre totalmente vestido de blanco iba a la cabeza del grupo, aproximándose a Neil y su grupo, cuando llego a su encuentro ambos estrecharon sus manos deteniéndola más del tiempo previsto, donde Drake observo a la distancia las fracciones tensas de ambos.

\- mierda! nadie me aviso de esto!

Exclamo molesto.

\- qué pasa?_ pregunto la rubia confundida.

\- ves ese de blanco?_ ella asistió_ es el jefe de los italianos, estoy casi seguro de que lo es, solo lo vi en una ocasión cuando se reunieron hace poco.

\- que significa eso?

\- significa candy, que estamos en problemas, no dejes que nos vean porque nos matan, entiendes?_ ella asistió enmudecida_ siempre me metes en problemas, maldita sea.

\- lo siento.

\- lo sentiremos luego, baja esa cabeza, cúbrela con el gorro que estaremos para rato aquí acostados, magnifico!_ murmuraba molesto_ debí estudiar y no agarrar esta vida, tal vez fuera empresario o político.

Candy rio con gracia ante aquellas palabras.

\- cállate joder, te llevare al infierno si me matan hoy.

\- pero si eres el diablo_ contesto con inocencia la rubia_ estarás en casa.

\- no te pases de lista chiquilla, no tientes tu propia suerte.

Murmuro molesto, pero luego evaluó la situación y sonrió, llevando una mano hacia su gorro agarrando su cabeza con gracia.

-. Que haría yo sin ti?

\- morirte del aburrimiento?

\- supongo que si, en cambio conseguiré otro tipo de muerte mas llena de acción.

Ambos sonrieron, sin perder detalle de lo que acontecía a solo unos metros de distancia.

.

* * *

 _Chicas lindas, saludos, saluditos :D_

 _Agarrando tiempecito, con un clima sabroso lleno de lluvia._

 _Espero estén maravillosamente, mil gracias por leer esta idea que cada día va más loca jajá_

 _Vuelvo pronto si Dios lo permite._

 _Si tienen alguna opinión, déjenla saber…_

 _Un abrazo inmenso para ustedes,_

 _Su amiga,_

 _Ely Andley._


	14. Chapter 14

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 13:**

La patineta rodaba en el asfalto, dejando solo el sonido seco de su arrastre, el joven que iba sobre ella sonreía fácilmente, su cabello despeinado le ocultaba la visión pero un movimiento de su cabeza y volvía a su lugar detrás de su oreja; se le había encargado una misión y aquello fue pan comido, empezó a tararear una canción de rock mientras llegaba al destino planeado, y cuando visualizo el lugar dio un giro limpio de su artefacto hacia el callejón que estaba cubierto por dos edificios enormes.

Era de día aun, sin embargo, con el sol bajando en el horizonte aquel sitio estaba algo oscurecido, el muchacho paro su patineta y con un movimiento de su pie la levanto para q su mano afianzara un agarre, dio un silbido esperando.

Inmediatamente de la escalera superior que caía desde la azotea de unos edificios, alguien cayó con destreza, parecía un gato y aquello emociono al chico.

\- que bajada tan fenomenal!

\- lo hiciste?

Exigió el hombre delante de él y aquel chico lleno de orgullo asistió.

\- todo bien, jefe. Esos tontos ni cuenta se dieron!

\- excelente, sabía que podrías.

\- pronto se verán muchas luces de colores_ dijo el chico riendo.

\- muy inteligente de su parte.

Lo elogio el hombre mientras colocaba una sonrisa muy siniestra.

\- claro, soy un genio! Pero ahora toca mi pago no?

El chico quien no era tonto, esperaba un buen pago por su servicio, le habían prometido unos dólares que serian de gran ayuda para sus ocios.

\- oh claro que lo tendrás, genio.

\- si quería saber si podrías darme más de lo acordado, ya sabes el tiempo record y eso..._ el chico hablaba sin parar, haciendo que la cabeza del hombre empezara a doler, debía acabar con aquello_ entonces, que dices?

\- tendrás lo que mereces, pero...

\- pero? Oye no juegues sucio pendejo!

Recrimino el muchacho señalándolo y aquel hombre sonrió.

\- tus padres no te dijeron que los extraños pueden ser peligrosos...

\- que quieres decir?_ el miedo empezó a entrar en el cuerpo del muchacho quien dio un paso hacia atrás, pero inmediatamente la sombra del hombre se coloco sobre él, rodeando con el brazo su cuello, sintiendo como el muchacho pataleaba para soltarse_ que haces?...

\- pagarte!

Un grito fue callado y un sonido seco se escucho, la respiración de aquel muchacho se detuvo y el hombre satisfecho dejo caer aquel cuerpo sin vida, su cuello roto fue suficiente para otorgarle la muerte; sonriendo aquel ser acomodo sus ropas, miro por última vez aquel cuerpo y procedió a subir por la escalera, pues la fiesta comenzaría.

* * *

.

Neil estaba molesto, si bien había llegado desde temprano, se suponía ya la hora acordada había pasado desde hace diez minutos, odiaba que llegara tarde y Andley siempre lo hacía, se sabía que los italianos eran personas serias y responsables, pero ese maldito rubio rompía ese estereotipo y solo lo hacía para desesperarlo; suspiro un poco cuando lo visualizo a unos metros, ciertamente venia con la misma cantidad de hombres para igualarlo, pero a él no podía engañarlo, sabía que mas hombres merodeaban los alrededores en busca de irregularidades, sonrió pues no encontraría nada mal de su parte, otro punto para su actitud intachable.

Albert sonrió con encanto cuando estuvo a solo dos metros de distancia, y rápidamente estiro su mano, entre italianos dos besos eran dados como saludo, pero hacer aquello con aquel amargado ruso seria como una carta de muerte para sí mismo.

\- lamento la demora, pero entenderás que tenia asuntos importantes que atender..._ Neil arqueo su ceja con burla.

\- oh claro, tu tranquilo, yo estaba aquí era para saludar a mi amigo Fray_ dijo con sarcasmo mientras señalaba una lapida que claramente llevaba aquel nombre, el rubio simplemente soltó una carcajada sumamente divertido.

\- se te han olvidado las flores.

\- es alérgico, no quise matarlo más de la cuenta.

El rubio volvió a reír con ánimo.

\- ciertamente tu siempre tan encantador, pero es hora de ponernos serios...

\- me empezaba a preocupar que no dijeras eso, Andley.

El rostro de ambos se torno serio, mientras neil observo cada uno de los hombres que llevaba aquel adversario buscando flaquezas, pero todos eran duros como el granito.

\- acaso puedo confiar en la discreción de tu gente?

\- tanto como yo puedo confiar en la tuya? _ replico Albert mirando a sus hombres.

\- mis hombres son fieles...

\- los míos también me son fieles, así que podemos hablar libremente, pero si quieres tranquilidad puedo despejarlos un poco, ya sabes lo que debes hacer tu no?

Neil asistió, y con una mirada les indico a sus hombres que se alejaran aunque claramente no podían bajar su guardia; mientras los hombres de Andley recibieron las mismas indicaciones.

Una vez que se encontraban solos en su espacio, decidieron que era hora de hablar.

\- has destruido mis contenedores.

Reclamo directamente Albert.

\- sabía que comenzarías por allí, así que respondiendo a la pregunta que era más bien una afirmación, no... No destruí nada.

\- y acaso debo creerte?

\- deberías, pero sé que no lo harás.

\- ciertamente, no lo haré.

Ambos se tensaron, pero decidido a mantener la calma neil siguió hablando.

\- no lo he hecho, ciertamente aceptare que te he querido matar siempre, pero no destruir el mismo material que te he vendido, negocios son negocios...

\- entonces que me dices de la emboscada a la cual se ha enfrentado mi gente en los muelles, he perdido toneladas de polvo blanco y muchos hombres que estaban bajo mi mando.

\- acaso me culpas de eso? qué culpa tengo yo de que sean tan imbéciles que se dejen agarrar con esa porquería.

\- era en el mismo canal de confianza que utilizamos con nuestros negocios de arsenal, una ruta que tu gente conoce perfectamente y a la cual mas nadie tiene acceso_ Neil se sintió mas tenso aun.

\- no todas las cosas malas que te ocurren tienen que ser nuestra culpa Andley, acaso crees que no tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que ser unos chivatos?

\- solo creo en los hechos Leagan y créeme tiene tu firma en todas las cosas_ el rubio con despreocupación cruzo sus brazos, sin dejar de mirar a su enemigo_ solo dime una cosa, sabias que destruyeron nuestros contenedores con miles de C-4? quien en esta maldita ciudad provee esa cantidad de explosivos? acaso hay mafia de chinos y no me he dado cuenta.

Neil solo estaba lívido con aquella información, ciertamente no lo sabía, demonios algo estaba pasando y no entendía, aquello lo molestaba, mas aun cuando se le culpaba de algo que no había hecho de ninguna manera.

\- mira Andley, últimamente he tenido ciertos problemas...

\- de que tipo?

\- no es tu maldito problema_ murmuro molesto, Albert solo sonrió_ el asunto es que algo malo está pasando y creo que alguien quiere matarme...

\- yo quiero hacerlo, pero eso no significa que rompa mi palabra en no tocar tu espacio en materia de negociaciones.

\- no me entiendes, hablo de algo grande y macabro que...

\- mira Leagan_ dijo Albert interrumpiéndolo, cosa que molesto aun mas a Neil_ existen cosas malas porque tú, pequeño estúpido...

Aquello lo dijo señalándolo, eso sí que termino de nublar los sentidos de Neil.

\- no sabes controlar tus asuntos, estás perdiendo tu toque y no sigas fallando porque créeme tomare cartas en el asunto y cuando amanezcan rusos nadando en el lago de Lakewood con miles de moscas a su alrededor, entenderás que con los italianos nadie se mete...

\- acaso me estas amenazando?

La mirada de Neil tan amenazante que Albert solo sonrió maliciosamente.

\- te estoy poniendo al tanto de mis futuros planes sino mueves tu trasero y resuelves mi asunto, me jodes Leagan y detesto eso.

\- así que debemos hacer lo que te da la gana, según tu...

\- seria lo adecuado, además no quiero presumir, pero este blanco sabe más de mundo que tu y aunque tengas esos tatuajes de chico malo, no me intimidas y a mi familia se respeta.

\- fallaste...

Andley arqueo su ceja con diversión y Neil sonrió igualmente.

\- en qué?

\- en el respeto.

Seguido de esto, el moreno saco una navaja y tomando desprevenido a Andley, se la presiono debajo de su reborde costal sin llegar a cortarlo, mientras sonreía.

\- crees que llegue a tu corazón desde aquí?

Albert suspiro con cansancio.

\- y si me matas, supongo morirás conmigo, que calamidad ruso, no queremos un entierro que termine en más muertes.

\- y porque crees que moriré...

Gran error, no sintió el sigilo de uno de los italianos acompañantes pues ya un cuchillo estaba cerca de su yugular, miro de reojo encontrándose una sonrisa.

\- mmm están mejorando tus perros...

\- los mejores están con los mejores, no?

Se burlo Andley de su enemigo.

\- ahora que harás, muchacho? sabes que tu navaja no hará mucha cosa.

\- no..._ murmuro una voz ronca_ simplemente cortare su arteria y lo veré desangrarse con mucha satisfacción.

Neil soltó una carcajada ante aquella desfachatez y sintió como aquel cuchillo era más presionado en su cuello, allí dejo de reír.

\- y morirás...

\- a lo mejor, pero antes me llevare al imbécil que está apuntando mi cabeza..._ Neil giro un poco su vista y observo que Tom mantenía en la mira a aquel desvergonzado que lo amenazaba.

\- sabes que él jamás a fallado un tiro...

\- siempre hay una primera vez, señor.

Lo estaba presionando más y aquello lo molesto.

\- Leagan deja la ridiculez y suéltame, no quiero manchar mi traje favorito, menos ver morir a mi gente_ se quejo el rubio delante de él.

\- dile a tu perro que libere mi cuello primero_ Albert asistió, haciendo un ademan con su mano, inmediatamente fue retirado aquel objeto cortante de su moreno cuello, y él con mucho carácter retiro su navaja del cuerpo italiano.

\- Perfecto!

El rubio acomodo su ropa y neil con intriga se giro para mirar al culpable de su leve dolor en el cuello, encontrándose con un hombre de complexión atlética, alto, el cual llevaba un traje marrón a la medida, su cabello totalmente castaño largo hasta sus hombros, el cual estaba dejado hacia un lado cubriéndole un poco su rostro, en la parte derecha de su hueso del cráneo temporal su cabello había sido rapado, dejando claramente visible parte de un tatuaje tribal que bajaba hacia su cuello oculto bajo su ropa, sus ojos negros como la noche, demasiado negros y oscuros, en su ceja una partitura se visualizaba, y esa sonrisa burlona que fastidio al ruso inmediatamente.

\- le duele algo?_ se burlo el hombre y el rápidamente poso su mano en el cuello comprobando que lo había cortado un poco.

\- Andley y si me das a este imbécil? te lo recompenso con un cargamento completo si quieres, me ha cortado y creo tengo ganas de matarlo.

\- oh no, olvídalo..._ dijo Albert posándose al lado de su seguidor_ este es Wolf, y desde hoy será mi favorito con esa hazaña...

\- un lobo, tu favorito?_ se burlo el ruso_ no te descuides amigo, puede que caigas en mis manos.

Aquella amenaza solo hizo sonreír al hombre castaño.

\- deja las amenazas ruso infeliz... y más bien resuelve el asunto que tenemos!

\- tranquilo, actuare en ello!

\- está bien, supongo me informaras que ha pasado... y supongo, me das una indemnización.

\- mira italiano, te daré un cargamento que va por mi cuenta, pero solo porque no deseo problemas contigo también, sin embargo, que te quede claro que los rusos no tuvimos nada que ver en esa maldita explosión y que será la última vez que hago algo así, entendido?

Andley asistió, mientras estrechaban sus manos.

\- entendido, ruso.

Ambos asistieron de acuerdo, dando por terminada aquella reunión.

\- te informare cualquier novedad_ murmuro Neil, mientras le pedía a sus hombres que se acercaran.

\- eso sería perfecto_ dijo sonriente Andley, mientras se giraba hacia el hombre a su lado_ Wolf, pídele a los chicos que preparen todo, nos marchamos...

\- entendido señor

Aquel castaño muy obediente empezó a marcharse, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Neil, quien no le perdía atención, el hombre solo sonrió con satisfacción por ver levemente aquella marca en el cuello ruso.

\- detesto a tu hombre_ murmuro Neil.

\- no más que yo a los tuyos, pero que se le puede hacer.

Ambos sonrieron sin gracia.

\- nos marchamos, jefe?_ pregunto Tom.

\- sí, nos vamos.

Albert miro como Neil se marchaba poco a poco con sus hombres.

\- un placer siempre verte ruso!_ exclamo divertido.

\- vete al infierno, Italiano!

Fue el grito que le dedico Neil.

* * *

.

Los rusos iban caminando, estaban más tranquilos luego de unos minutos, al fin saldrían de aquel sitio tan lúgubre para volver a la seguridad de su gente, cuanta tensión sentía cada uno, Archie asustado por su vida, Arkady pensativo en que lugares era adecuado dejar bombas si el enemigo atacaba, y tom temiendo por la vida de su jefe, pues ciertamente cuando miro aquel seguidor italiano quien coloco el filo en el cuello de su jefe, creyó que aquel no la contaría mas.

Neil por su parte estaba preocupado, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente.

\- al fin iremos a casa!_ dijo suspirando Arkady y Archie se alegro de aquello.

\- no bajen la guardia, no llegaremos a casa juntos, tu y Archie irán por un lado, Tom y yo por el otro_ fueron las ordenes de Neil.

\- porque primo?

\- prevención Archie!

\- me parece bien jefe.

Arkady muy de acuerdo, neil solo asistió.

\- espero que..._ Neil guardo silencio, mirando como unos italianos aparecían en su camino con sus pistolas visiblemente en sus manos, aquello no era buena señal.

\- que esta... pasando?!_ tartamudeo Archie.

\- no lo sé, pero ninguno hará nada estúpido!

Los italianos se acercaron quedando frente a ellos.

\- el jefe a olvidado decirle algo, señor_ dijo uno de ellos con mucha cautela_ por favor acompáñenos hacia la otra entrada del cementerio donde el jefe lo está esperando.

\- no podría ser otro día? me siento algo cansado_ murmuro Neil, mirando como los seis hombres delante de él, los superaban en número y en armas, aquello estaba mal.

\- no le tomara mucho tiempo, por favor caminen.

Aquellas palabras aunque amables, tenían ese dejo de advertencia, así que neil asistiendo pidió a sus muchachos que regresaran, posiblemente los mataran, pero aquello prendería una verdadera guerra en cualquier caso, su familia no dejaría una muerte en paz y mucho menos la de él.

\- que haremos?_ pregunto Tom en voz baja cerca de su hombro.

\- nada, prepárate...

Tom asistió, todos llevaban su arsenal oculto bajo la ropa, si acaso había tiempo para defenderse, pues lo harían, no acabarían con ellos sin luchar.

Llegando a la entrada principal de aquel sitio, visualizaron a Albert quien estaba rodeado de su gente, a unos metros al lado estaba Wolf junto con los conductores recostados en las puertas de los mercedes, mirando simplemente lo que sucedería.

\- supongo que es muy importante lo que debes decirme, como para que tus hombres me trancaran el camino...

La sonrisa de Albert era misteriosa en esta ocasión.

\- sabes que odio que me engañen_ neil lo miro confundido, sintiendo como los hombres de Andley los rodeaban peligrosamente, poniéndolo mas alerta.

\- no te comprendo...

\- refresquemos esa memoria!

Ordeno Albert, inmediatamente fueron lanzados a los pies del moreno dos cuerpos que protestaron colocando sus manos en el piso para no aterrizar de cara.

Uno era un hombre musculoso con cabello rojizo y el otro era un bulto de ropa envuelto por una capucha; Neil los reconoció maldiciendo en voz alta.

\- veo que los conoces... acaso me montabas una trampa con tus hombres.

\- no son mis hombres, tal vez uno sí, pero la otra..._ el moreno se acerco, levantando a la persona delgada, mientras Drake se levantaba con molestia sobándose la cabeza, claramente golpeado en ese sitio_ que hacen aquí? maldita sea.

Quitándole aquel abrigo a la mujer, descubrió su cabeza, dejando a la vista un cabello rubio y ondulado, así como su rostro níveo y pecoso.

\- lo siento_ murmuro ella apenada, neil solo se sintió asustado de tenerla en aquella situación.

\- que haces aquí? debías tenerla lejos Drake, es así como la cuidas!_ reclamo Neil a Drake quien bajo el rostro.

Se suponía no debían ser vistos, pero alguien golpeo la cabeza de Drake dejándolo fuera de combate, lo único que recordaba era siendo arrastrado con candy delante de Andley.

\- así que es una chica después de todo_ dijo Albert aproximándose hacia la rubia, siendo protegida por neil quien se interpuso en su camino, siendo apuntado amenazadoramente por sus hombres italianos_ es necesario que te comportes como un animal?

\- no te acerques a ella_ murmuro neil molesto, candy por su parte solo se escondió detrás de aquella espalda ancha, mirando de reojo al rubio italiano llamado Andley, sintiendo una corazonada con su presencia.

\- no puedes impedirme eso porque como yo lo veo, no estás en posición de nada_ diciendo aquello intento acercarse pero neil se lo impidió con su cuerpo.

\- aléjate Andley, ella es mía...

Aquel rubio soltó una carcajada llena de ironía.

\- Ya no lo es!

Aquella declaración puso tenso al ruso quien no se amedrentó.

\- sabes que moriremos si la tocas.

\- tu morirás, yo me la llevare..._ dijo sonriente_ total lo que hará contigo, lo puede tener conmigo.

\- no es quien tú crees, ella es mi mujer!_ neil sintió la tensión del cuerpo de la rubia.

Aquello sorprendió al italiano, haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

\- porque debo creerte? Ustedes malditos rusos no tienen sentimientos!

\- pregúntale a ella_ rogaba al cielo que candy no negara nada.

\- cierto eso, mujer?

Neil miro de reojo el cuerpo detrás de su espalda, quien luego de mirarlo fijamente con sus grandes esmeraldas, asistió con cautela.

\- mmm en serio_ Albert no era estúpido y no se creía aquel cuento.

\- Dejanos ir_ pidió Neil.

Albert se encogió de hombros pensativo.

\- constataremos el perímetro_ murmuro, y alejándose los dejo con sus hombres quienes los rodeaban.

El rubio mayor camino hacia donde estaba Wolf para pedirle algo especial.

\- problemas señor?

Preguntó, pues su visualización no era clara sobre quienes eran rodeados.

\- revisa el perímetro con cautela, ve solo pues no quiero alertar a nadie más.

\- busco algo en especifico?

\- sí, presencia de mas rusos... Esto huele mal, revisa calles, callejones, rincones donde podemos ser blancos fáciles y luego ven a mí con tu reporte.

\- y si...?

\- si algo malo sucede, llama por el comunicador_ hizo referencia al que estaba en su oído_, solo date prisa!

Wolf asistió, mientras salía con paso apresurado sin dejar de mirar en todos los sentidos posibles, buscando irregularidades, ya había ganado la confianza del jefe, punto para él.

* * *

.

Estaba en la azotea, tenia sed de sangre, deseaba tanto acabar de una vez por todas con esa gente que odiaba, el era quien merecía tener el poder que aquel ruso e italiano poseían, ni se imaginaban lo que les haría, los acabaría poco a poco y ni cuenta se darían de quien los atacaba.

Ajusto el binocular de aquel instrumento de tiro, adoraba aquellas cosas, ser francotirador era su pasatiempo favorito. Sonrió, quitando su vista de largo alcance para mirar el cuerpo sin vida del hombre que estaba al lado, jamás fue un rival para su rapidez, era un simple viejo con sueños de grandeza.

\- italianos..._ murmuro con desprecio.

Siguió mirando lo que se enfrentaba demasiados metros lejos de su alcance, se lleno de frustración al ver que Andley se había detenido en su caminar hacia el automóvil, un poco más lejano unos italianos gritaban haciendo señas, en medio de ellos traían dos personas quien renuentes eran empujadas, un hombre ruso claramente era uno, pues ese rostro jamás lo olvidaría y el otro ser... mmm no sabía claramente quien era pues su rostro estaba cubierto, aquello sí que le dio intriga.

\- mmm Leagan de modo que dañaste la reunión con la presencia de tu gente.

Susurro muy concentrado, mirando claramente la exasperación de Andley ante la presencia de aquel par, indicando con ordenes lo que sería seguro la intercepción del ruso y no se había equivocado... minutos más tarde, el ruso era escoltado con sus acompañantes, logrando con aquello que la persona detrás del mirador sonriera.

\- interesante! interesante!

Exclamo contento, ajusto un poco aquella mira y guiándola hacia Andley intento dar su golpe certero, pero sintió que debía esperar un poco más, la diversión apenas empezaba.

Siguió mirando los movimientos de todos, donde el rubio italiano camino hacia el castaño cerca de los mercedes, estaba dándole indicaciones, aquel hombre asistió y camino un poco apresurado.

\- debo apresúrame...

Fueron sus palabras al ver como aquel castaño buscaba con su mirada en la calle; enfoco su mira en Andley y observo el momento perfecto para su ataque.

Andley caminaba de regreso al grupo que rodeaba los rusos, su espalda claramente dándole la bienvenida a un disparo, nadie lo protegía.

\- adiós Albert...

Murmuro con satisfacción, empezaba a apretar su gatillo, pero de su bolsillo sonó una alarma.

\- maldición no, no!

Exclamo molesto, enfocando su vista para disparar antes de que...

Una explosión detono uno de los mercedes de Andley, el estruendo fue enorme en aquel sitio, llenando todo de humo y llamas, una llamarada enorme que lanzo al suelo a todas las personas que estaban tan solo a unos metros cerca, todos desorientados intentaban levantarse para proteger a Andley quien se levantaba del suelo con dificultad.

\- maldito muere!

Disparo sin titubear, esperando que la bala diera en el pecho del rubio... pésima su suerte pues Albert se movió un poco, dejando que la bala rompiera la carne pero de su brazo, lanzándolo inmediatamente al suelo y siendo rodeado por todos sus hombres quienes estaban alerta con sus armas a relucir.

\- mierda no! no!

Grito molesto, mirando como Albert era protegido, y como uno de los rusos salía corriendo, ganando con esto que todos los rusos que quedaban, fueran sometidos con sus armas.

\- ya tendré otra oportunidad...

se dijo a si mismo satisfecho, pues Leagan sería el primer sospechoso de aquel atentado; y sabiendo que lo mejor era escapar, procedió a soltar aquella arma y murmurando una ultima maldición se quito sus guantes quienes ocultaban sus huellas digitales y emprendió su huida.

* * *

.

Unos cuantos pasos lejos del sitio y sintió la explosión a su espalda, sorprendido miro como las llamas se alzaron con violencia delante de sus ojos y como su oído capto el sonido de una bala detonada, observando como el cuerpo blanco de su actual jefe era lanzado al suelo; como buen veterano busco la procedencia de aquella bala, mirando el brillo del lente en uno de los edificios.

Y como buen cazador que siempre era, emprendió a correr hacia el sitio.

Sintiéndose confundido, se suponía que el perímetro estaba asegurado por un francotirador pero donde estaba.

Siguió corriendo tanto como se lo permitieron sus piernas, giro en la última cuadra encontrando como personas asustadas corrían a refugiarse en sus hogares.

Y allí choco con alguien, quiso maldecir pero sorprendido se encontró con un rostro conocido.

\- cuki?

Pregunto confundido, aquella mañana no había ido con ellos, se suponía había sido enviado a un encargo importante, una orden de Andley de último minuto.

\- Terry..._ dijo aquel desviando su mirada_ escuche el disparo, creo viene de allá.

\- si hacia allá iba_ Terry siguió caminando hacia un edificio algo solitario, cuki lo siguió de cerca muy alerta_ no se suponía no vendrías?

\- lo sé, pero Andley me llamo para que cuidara el perímetro, estaba a tan solo unos metros cuando escuche la explosión y el disparo, el cual fue sumamente cerca por eso corrí hacia acá... que está pasando?

Pregunto confundido.

\- te lo explicare luego, lo único que se es que le han dado al Don_ cuki se sorprendió.

\- maldición de verdad... los rusos?

\- supongo que sí, pero..._ guardo silencio.

Se habían internado en un callejón con la esperanza de subir por las escaleras de emergencia hacia la azotea, gran sorpresa cuando el castaño visualizo un cuerpo en la oscuridad tirado; cuki se acerco con decisión y parpando aquel cuello comprobó lo que Terry temía.

\- Esta muerto...

Aquel muchacho él lo conocía, era quien se había atravesado con desfachatez delante de los italianos, su piel azulada y algo morada daban claros signos de estrangulamiento.

\- que está pasando aquí?_ se pregunto a sí mismo, pero cuki ya subía por la escaleras sin detenerse y él lo siguió.

Una vez en la azotea, Terry se enfrento a miles de preguntas que susurraba su interior... frente a él estaba el cuerpo de Francesco sin vida con un corte enorme en su garganta, la sangre estaba esparcida por todo el suelo, aquel viejo italiano estaba con los ojos abiertos con esa expresión de terror, había sido claramente sorprendido.

\- maldita sea... que han hecho?!_ exclamo cuki comprobando que ya nadie mas estaba en aquel sitio, el culpable había escapado.

Terry camino pausadamente encontrando una navaja la cual fue claramente utilizada en Francesco y mientras estaba cuki descuidado, la escondió en su bolsillo, no sin antes doblarla guardando su filo, aquella seria una prueba que tal vez tuviera alguna huella del malhechor.

Activo su comunicador para informar su situación.

\- habla Wolf, estoy en el sitio de donde fue activada el arma que impacto al Don, Francesco esta muerto y el culpable ha huido... alguna orden para mí?

Espero unos segundos, tal vez con el alboroto nadie estaba pendiente de aquello, suspiro mientras se acercaba a cuki quien estaba inspeccionando el cuerpo sin vida.

\- _vuelve con la familia_

fue la orden clara de su jefe, aquello sorprendió a Terry, se suponía estaba herido.

 _\- no toques nada, evitemos dejar huellas de mas, quiero tu reporte completo Wolf, viste algún ruso?_

\- no ninguno señor_ informo el castaño_ pero usted se encuentra bien?

Escucho un gemido doloroso de Albert a través del auricular.

\- _si aun no estoy muerto..._

\- ira al hospital?_ se atrevió a preguntar.

\- _no, tengo una doctora que me está atendiendo por su bien y el de sus amigos... vuelve a casa, necesito interrogues a los rusos, tendremos su adorable visita en casa._

Ordeno Andley.

\- sí señor, iré directamente hacia allá.

\- _Wolf?_

\- si?

\- _bien hecho tu trabajo, a partir de hoy eres parte de la familia!_

\- gracias, Don.

Aquello hizo pensar a Terry de que su camino estaría más fácil, estaría mucho más cerca de los italianos y sus negocios, pero enfrentaría una dura prueba cuando le tocara enfrentarse a quien cuidaba del italiano en aquel momento.

 _Y un fantasma nada muerto, encontraría..._

.

 _ **Hola nenas lindas, aquí otro capi dejado súper rapidito.**_

 _ **como estuvo el capi? interesante?**_

 _ **ahora un encuentro con candy no muerta, les parece?**_

 _ **y el look super loco de terry, que tal? jajaja**_

 _ **Muy complacida con las chicas que se van uniendo a esta locurita mía :D**_

 _ **Bienvenidas!**_

 _ **Espero llenar sus expectativas sobre la historia, a las que leen constantemente, pues gracias chicas, me encanta leer sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Dentro de poco comienzo vacaciones espero terminar pronto este fic, aunque aun es que faltan cosas emocionantes *-* de solo pensarlo, me animo a escribir todo de una vez, pero primero es terminar mis exámenes finales jajaja**_

 _ **Espero tengan una maravillosa semana, llena de muchas bendiciones y salud, mucha salud con cantidades enormes de felicidad...**_

 _ **Un abrazo enorme.**_

 _ **Su amiga,**_

 _ **Ely Andley.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 14:**

Estaba asustada, sería tonto no sentir miedo en aquella situación, pero la calidez de sus amigos, su familia... porque eso ya eran aquellos rusos que tanto la habían protegido y cuidado aunque con métodos poco ortodoxos, eran parte de su vida y un inmenso cariño se había formado hacia ellos. Debía temer por sus vidas así como por la suya, se sentía culpable de todo el problema que se había formado.

Y de cierta manera solo la calidez de aquel ruso terco la hacía mantenerse tranquila, neil no la soltaba, ella seguía aferrada a su espalda, el intentaba sin duda protegerla, así su vida dependiera de ello y aquella acción era tan importante para ella.

Lo quería... era inútil no hacerlo, aunque era un hombre cruel lo quería, no puedes pedirle a una rosa con espinas que no te haga daño, sería tonto.

Pero dentro de su cabeza sonó aquella alarma de lealtad cuando neil se refirió sobre ella como su mujer.

 _Era mujer de Terry!_

Quiso gritar.

 _Tonta!_

Le grito su mente cruelmente.

 _¿Recuerdas que Terry esta con tu hermana Anne?_

Maldito pensamiento que la atormentaba constantemente con aquello, no podía olvidarlo, su corazón martilleaba constantemente de solo recordar que sus labios estuvieron sellados a los de aquella morena, esos labios eran suyos, ese hombre era suyo, su corazón era suyo.

 _Era Candice... lo era._

Lo seria aun después de todo, porque ella seria siempre de el... aunque no le gustara sus acciones no podía negar que lo seguía amando y añorando con todo su ser.

Regreso al presente cuando sintió el cuerpo de neil sobre el suyo, con dolor comprobó que yacían en el suelo, un aire caliente lleno su rostro y sus oídos se ensordecieron dejándola algo pérdida, quiso enfocar su vista pero todo era tan borroso, se escuchaba lejanamente gritos y maldiciones. Sorprendida, comprobó que unos ojos color miel llenos de preocupación la miraban fijamente, neil quien palmeaba con delicadeza su mejilla la hizo volver a la realidad.

\- can... hermosa me escuchas?

Pregunto varias veces y ella escuchando al fin con claridad su sedosa voz, asistió.

\- que paso?

Pregunto ella confundida, neil negó con su cabeza, mirando atónito todo lo que los rodeaba.

Un sonido se escucho fuerte y claro, haciendo que el moreno envolviera con su cuerpo el de la pecosa, ambos abrazados en el suelo intentaban protegerse.

\- neil que pasa?

Ella estaba asustada, aquello había sido una detonación, lo reconocía claramente.

\- alguien disparo_ susurro el ruso en su oído_ estaremos bien, no debes sentir miedo, te sacare de esto candy.

Ella soltó una risa histérica, sabía que aquello tal vez no sería posible.

\- no mientas..._ murmuro aun abrazada a él, aquel hombre sonrió.

\- te lo prometo!

\- no hagas promesas que no cumplirás neil_ aquel hombre con una de sus manos levanto su rostro pecoso, lleno de suciedad.

\- siempre cumplo mis promesas_ ella se sintió segura con aquella afirmación y lo abrazo.

\- no me dejes, te lo pido.

\- cálmate, todo irá bien...

Todos a su alrededor se levantaban corriendo, gritando ordenes. Los rusos rodearon a su jefe ayudándolo a levantarse junto con la rubia, todos preocupados por ellos.

\- están bien?_ pregunto Drake tomando en sus brazos a candy quien solo le sonrió.

\- todo bien_ neil solo miraba el movimiento italiano_ todos ustedes bien? tom? Arkady? Drake?

Todos asistieron, llenando de alivio a su jefe, pero este observo que alguien más faltaba.

\- Archie?!

Los rusos mirando todas las direcciones, a lo lejos un Archie corría escapando de aquel sitio.

\- ARCHIVALD NO!

Grito Neil con molestia, pero su primo simplemente escapo, siendo visto por un italiano quien detono su arma en aquella dirección, pero afortunadamente sus balas no llegaron hasta aquel ruso.

\- Mierda!_ protesto tom.

Se suponía ellos no tenían que ver, y quien no la debía, no la temía.

Archie fracaso monumentalmente escapando, dejándolos en un enorme problema, ellos serian los sospechosos principales, salir vivos de aquel lugar seria la tarea mas difícil a la cual se enfrentarían, un imposible ante los ojos de todos los rusos.

Inmediatamente fueron rodeados, Arkady rápidamente intento sacar un arma para defenderse ganándose sorpresivamente un golpe en su mejilla siendo atacado por tres italianos quienes lo neutralizaron con brutalidad; los demás fueron apuntados directamente en sus cabezas dejándoles claro que cualquier movimiento no sería tolerado.

candy asustada, intento intervenir en la golpiza que le propinaban al ruso que no se dejaba dominar, siendo tomada con brusquedad por su cabello rubio, aquel italiano solo sonrió con lascivia, molestando a los rusos quienes intentaron llegar a la rubia para tomarla.

\- suéltenla malditos!_ Grito Drake propinando un golpe certero a un anoréxico italiano, dejándolo inconsciente, abriéndose paso hacia la rubia todos intentaron derrumbar aquella muralla de hombres del otro bando.

Ellos, los italianos… no querían detonar sus armas, pensaban meter miedo, no conociendo claramente que meterse con la chica seria meterse con los rusos; uno de los italianos demasiado fastidiado con aquel desastre de puños, saco su arma y quitándole la rubia a su compañero apunto su cabeza.

\- un paso más y le vuelo su rubia cabeza!

Grito aquel valiente, haciendo que los rusos algunos con cara ensangrentada paraban, mirándolo con deseos de matarlo.

\- hazlo y te matare a ti y a tu descendencia...

La amenaza de neil, lo hizo reír.

\- tengo más años que tu muchachito, y ya mi descendencia no existe! mueve un maldito dedo y la señorita muere...

Candy solo permanecía petrificada, sintiendo el frio de aquella arma en su cien, la voz de aquel hombre la hacía sentir más miedo aun.

El hombre ya entrado en años, llamo a sus hombres quienes algunos heridos y cojeando, se aproximaron hacia él, ninguno de ellos eran rivales para la fuerza rusa, aquellos eran unos brutos tanto en masa muscular como en fuerza, ellos eran agiles pero no tan fuertes.

\- han arruinado mi traje_ fue la queja dolorosa de un rubio quien apretaba sus dientes así como su brazo izquierdo, aquel caminaba hacia ellos con molestia reflejada en sus ojos.

\- mi Don, debemos ir a casa pronto_ fue la sugerencia de quien mantenía a candy sometida.

\- lo sé, lo sé_ murmuro cansado el rubio, su traje blanco se manchaba rápidamente de un color rojizo y su rostro palidecía_ pero los matare antes de irme.

Aquella declaración tan fría hizo que candy soltara un sollozo, ellos no podían morir, no podían, sus ojos se cristalizaron, liberando lagrimas... los rusos unidos miraban con odio al rubio, en el brazo de Tom estaba firmemente agarrado Arkady quien golpeado no perdía su postura tan fiera.

\- no fuimos nosotros_ dijo Drake molesto.

\- déjalo..._recomendó Neil, Drake lo miro confundido_ el no nos creerá.

Andley sonrió, ciertamente no les creería.

\- veamos quien es el primero?

\- mátanos, pero... a ella_ susurro Neil cabizbajo señalando a candy, quien lloraba_ no le hagas nada, déjala libre.

Albert miro con burla al moreno, jamás creyó verlo suplicar de aquella manera, observo la rubia que George mantenía sostenida apuntándole, y detallo aquel ser.

sus ojos eran esmeraldas llenas de brillo, las lagrimas salían sin control, su rostro lleno de pecas, uno muy blanco como la nieve y una boca cereza muy bonita, su cabello corto y ensortijado de ese color como el sol... era un ser bonito, un ser que lo lleno de tristeza.

Aquella mujer le dio un vuelco a su corazón.

Después de todo aun le quedaba uno, su mente gritaba que la ayudase, conceder aquella petición no era nada, pero sería un riesgo.

Ella le era tan familiar y es que su rostro era tan parecido a alguien para su mente.

Quito aquellos pensamientos, el dolor le recorría su brazo y empezaba a sentir cierto vértigo.

\- no_ dijo con calma_ todos morirán!

Los rusos abrieron sus ojos con amargura y Neil frustrado miro la manera de escapar con su gente, no encontrando salida alguna.

\- si no te mato en esta vida, lo haré en la otra_ fue lo que salió de la boca del moreno.

\- inténtalo... veamos Leagan empecemos contigo! tres pasos adelante!_ ordeno el rubio.

Neil quien con orgullo no accedió a semejante orden, fue aplacado pues un grito salió de la boca de la rubia, quien la sostenía había pegado más a su cabeza aquella arma; maldiciendo el ruso dio los pasos y con una orden mas, fue puesto de rodillas.

\- ves aquello_ dijo Andley, refiriéndose al auto que se quemaba a tan solo unos metros a la distancia_ no debiste haberlo hecho, es por ello que morirás.

\- no temo morir, crees que siento miedo por mí, italiano estúpido_ el ruso sonrió con malicia_ te veré en el infierno maldito infeliz, espero logren matarte tanto como yo lo deseo en este momento.

\- bonitas palabras...

En la frente del moreno una bala seria marcada, pero el grito de candy y su renuencia dejo pensativo al rubio italiano.

\- no neil, no puedes... suéltalo!

\- a pesar de todo creo que tu mujer te extrañara, no por mucho tiempo claro esta_ aquella declaración gano una mirada de odio por parte de Neil.

La rubia llena de convicción se removió de aquella mano que mantenía su cabeza inmóvil y sorprendiendo con un arrebato a su opresor, se libero, corriendo hacia el ruso quien sorprendido como todos la tomo entre sus brazos.

\- no puedes morir_ murmuro ella con dolor, no podía perder más gente, no era justo.

\- candy que haces?

\- no puedo dejar que hagan esto_ neil sonrió, limpiando aquellas mejillas sintiendo tristeza por haber mantenido a aquella mujer en su mundo, fue demasiado egoísta para liberarla.

\- perdóname... por esto y más, perdóname pecosa.

Ella solo sonrió, mientras Andley estático solo miraba aquella escena, de modo que el ruso si tenía sentimientos y claramente por aquella chica tan menuda.

\- ash!_ se quejo el rubio, el dolor seguía aumentando_ cuanta dosis de amor... maldita sea_ dolía como el demonio su brazo, aquello le molestaba y su vista se nublaba.

\- estás perdiendo mucha sangre_ murmuro candy mirando su estado_ estas pálido, y la sangre sigue fluyendo... no me sorprendería que tu vista se nublara y cayeras inconsciente.

Andley mas sorprendido aun, la miro con interés.

\- como sabes eso?

Ella no contesto, pero Neil ocurriéndosele una idea decidió contestar.

\- es medico... puede tratarte esa herida, sino mueres del dolor, morirás de la infección o capaz quedes sin brazo.

Aquello molesto al rubio herido.

\- porque confiar en esta mujer que ni conozco!

\- tampoco te curaría! eres un vil humano!

\- candy_ susurro neil con advertencia cerca de su oído para que guardara silencio, ella lo miro confundida.

\- no salvare a este tipo que los quiere matar Neil!

\- recuerdas tu juramento?_ aquello dio en el clavo pues la rubia guardo silencio.

\- creo que...

El italiano no termino la frase pues rápidamente sintió debilidad, allí su fiel amigo George sirvió de apoyo.

\- mi señor... tome a la chica, puede ayudarlo...

\- te ayudare_ murmuro candy_ pero a cambio no debes matarlos.

El rubio sonrió, ciertamente ella tenía agallas; en voz baja se dirigió a George.

\- tráela conmigo, pero no te alejes, eres responsable de mi. Los demás déjalos en cautiverio, necesito comunicarme con Wolf... quiero sea responsable de ellos.

\- confía en ese hombre?

\- totalmente, ha demostrado ser de fiar_ murmuro con seguridad.

\- está bien señor..._ George dirigiéndose a candy dijo_ vendrás con nosotros mujer, los rusos irán con nuestra gente, harás tu trabajo perfectamente, sino todos pagaran.

Ella solo asistió, total estaba en aquellas manos.

* * *

.

Fueron separados, no pudieron evitarlo, por su propio bien debían acatar aquella orden, su rubia pecosa fue llevada junto a Andley para curar aquella herida que sin dudarlo estaba empeorando. Ellos por su parte fueron custodiados por varios italianos armados, donde luego de inmovilizarlos con esposas bien ajustadas, procedieron a oscurecer su visión con una tela demasiado oscura.

Con burlas y empujes fueron dejados en un sitio maloliente, se escuchaban gritos y abucheos en su contra, uno que otro golpe que sintió en su rostro y abdomen, lejos de quejarse, prefirió sonreír sintiendo ese demonio interno que quería acabar con todo el que lo tocara.

Las esposas que mantenían cautivas sus muñecas fueron soltadas, quiso sentir alivio pero inmediatamente fueron rodeadas por otra cosa de hierro mucho más pesada, aquello no seria fácil.

Sintiendo que aquellas estaban aseguradas, su rostro fue descubierto, acostumbrándose a la poca claridad que una bombilla a lo lejos desprendía. Mirando al captor delante de si, comprobó que era aquel maldito italiano que lo había cortado.

\- que sorpresa...

Dijo neil con voz rasposa, aquel hombre delante de él no sonrió, simplemente lo miro con fijeza; escudriñando aquel rostro le pareció conocido, pero lo descarto, aquel hombre de apariencia extraña no era de fiar.

\- espero se encuentre cómodo Leagan.

Así que se atrevió a tutearlo sin ni siquiera agregar el ''señor'' que insolente, el moreno fastidiado miro que en sus muñecas estaban grilletes agarrados de unas gruesas cadenas pegadas al suelo.

\- mis hombres?

\- están vivos_ murmuro el tal Wolf sin dar más detalles; en realidad estaban recibiendo unas dosis de golpes que tal vez le dejaran marcas, los italianos aprovechaban y el sinceramente no iba a interferir con esa gente, su prioridad era saber los planes del ruso mayor.

\- eso espero...

\- porque atacar?_ pregunto Terry directamente, neil sonrió sin gracia sentándose en el suelo con molestia.

\- no lo hicimos, pero no nos creerán así que no tiene caso que me intentes sacar alguna información de eso.

Terry no sabía que creer, aquello era tan inesperado.

\- y quien mas fue, sino eres tú?

\- no lo sé_ contesto Leagan con molestia_ no sé quién es el maldito que intenta hundirme.

El castaño camino un poco lejos, con gesto pensativo, regreso su vista a neil quien lo miraba sin decir ninguna palabra, lo estaba estudiando, podía sentirlo.

\- tu propia gente puede traicionarte?_ pregunto sin rodeo, y el moreno solo negó con su cabeza.

\- los rusos somos una familia, nosotros jamás por...

\- no me contestas, podrían traicionarte?

\- podrían..._ dijo al fin_ pero no lo harían jamás.

\- la lealtad?

Aquella palabra la menciono con burla Terry, pero el moreno lo ignoro.

\- somos familia!

\- incluso tu familia podría traicionarte!

\- me lo dice el italiano que pertenece a una mafia?_ toche! no se esperaba eso, pensaba como un militar, no como un mafioso, aquello lo podía dejar en evidencia, pero neil desvió su propia pregunta_ la chica donde esta?

\- chica?

\- mi mujer!_ se refirió neil_ se la han llevado para curar al estúpido de Andley, donde esta?

\- mmm está con el aun, han dicho que está realizando un buen trabajo_ dijo sin mayor importancia, no conocía aquella mujer de todas maneras.

\- claro que si, ella es la mejor_ dijo Neil con tanto orgullo que Terry arqueo su ceja.

\- interesante... pero no me importa, sabes que no saldrás de esto a menos que me des algunas respuestas.

\- y no te diré nada, pequeño lobo_ replico burlón.

Terry solo sonrió con maldad, necesitaba respuestas.

\- me las dirás...

\- que miedo!

\- por las buenas o por las malas.

Aquella amenaza no amedrento al ruso.

\- buena suerte con soltar mi lengua!

\- la soltaras... la soltaras...

* * *

.

Gritaba de dolor y se agitaba, pero ella muy fiera intentaba aplacarlo, por alguna razón los sedantes no surtían efecto alguno, aquello frustraba más al rubio.

Sorpresivamente el sitio estaba totalmente equipado con el material suficiente para atender una herida como aquella, incluso medicamentos que debían ser administrados bajo supervisión medica estaban en aquel lugar. El hombre que minutos antes la había amenazado con un arma, ahora se mostraba colaborador incluso amable, comentando la gran falta que hacia un medico bajo su techo, ella ni de chiste contesto aquella indirecta, ella ya tenía su lugar.

Como buen profesional atendió aquel caso sin dejar que sus sentimientos intervinieran de ninguna manera, no quería termina matándolo en vez de salvarlo.

la herida aunque profunda no había tocado la arteria, aquello la lleno de alivio, la bala incrustada en aquel pedazo de piel fue retirada con destreza y para su deleite el tipo Andley sentía aquel dolor en carne viva.

\- oh maldita sea! malditos médicos que hacen sufrir a las personas! George párala, esta matándome hombre!

George quien lo sostenía junto con otros dos hombres, solo blanqueo sus ojos, Albert podía ser muy llorón en ocasiones.

\- cálmate muchacho, estarás bien!

\- no, no lo estaré... quítala de encima, ahhh! mierda santísima!

\- Albert por Dios!_ se quejo el hombre mayor.

\- deja de jalar mi maldita carne, mocosa! ayyyyyyyy!

La rubia simplemente sonrió con burla.

\- deja esa sonrisita, maldita sea! auch!

\- te podrías callar_ sugirió la rubia_ estoy haciendo mi trabajo, no es mi culpa que el calmante no haga su acción, simplemente cálmate y respira!

\- tú no sientes el dolor, así que cállate! ay joder!

\- tan grande y tan llorón!_ lo critico la rubia mientras con su mano enguantada apretaba su herida causándole mas dolor.

\- cállate! Y deja de causarme dolor!

Grito furioso, los hombres intentaban mantenerlo inmóvil.

\- señorita no puede subir la dosis?_ pregunto George ya cansado.

\- si podría, pero no quiero arriesgarme, no conozco el paciente si es alérgico a algo, si su cuerpo toleraría el medicamento en grandes cantidades o si al sedarlo no tendrá problemas para despertar.

Albert volvió a gritar, donde sus ojos color cielo se volvían vidriosos.

\- mejor hágalo, está sufriendo.

La rubia sorprendida miro que aquel hombre estimaba de alguna manera al herido, ella asistió y quitándose los guantes llenos de sangre, se acerco a la inyectadora y llenándola de liquido especial, procedió a inyectarlo intravenoso, limpiando previamente con alcohol aquella vía antes de perforarla.

Acción inmediata, pues Albert dejo de protestar, sumiéndose en oscuridad, tal vez el propio dolor le había ganado la batalla.

Con aquello pudo terminar su trabajo de una forma más tranquila y eficiente, pero lo peor aun no había pasado, ella había realizado su trabajo pero ahora tocaba cuidar de una posible infección, lo mejor era hospitalizarlo pero aquello fue rotundamente rechazado y ella simplemente encogió sus hombros, en sus manos ya no quedaban milagros que obrar.

Ella quedo a su cuidado, aunque con el fiel George a su lado, fue trasladado a una gran habitación sumamente cómoda, sus tonos caoba, blancos y la hermosa decoración junto con un gran cuadro de unos hombres rubios, uno de ellos reconocido como su paciente aquello arrojaba que era la habitación de aquel herido, ella simplemente siguió las órdenes dadas aspirando que sus amigos estuviesen bien.

El tiempo pasó lentamente y George se ofreció a buscar café para mantenerse, ella acepto inmediatamente y el hombre salió, no sin antes dejar vigilada aquella puerta; ella sumamente cansada, comprobó sus signos vitales y la temperatura corporal, sintiendo que todo seguía su cauce natural, siguió administrando sus medicamentos necesarios a las horas adecuadas. Cuando realmente sintió que todo estaba controlado, se permitió tomar asiento en el cómodo sofá que estaba a tan solo unos metros de la cama, miro desde su cómodo puesto el perfil de aquel sujeto, era hermoso, un hombre entrado en sus treinta pero con ese aura tan varonil, aunque un poco llorón no lo culpaba, había aguantado suficiente dolor y ella interiormente lo quiso ver sufrir un rato.

Fijo su vista en otro punto, encontrando aquel inmenso cuadro que cualquiera notaria, los tres integrantes plasmados, eran todos blancos con cabellos rubios, la diferencia era claramente la edad pues uno era más envejecido que los otros dos, y otro era mucho más alto y entrado en años que el otro rubio, el más pequeño claramente era el Andley que ella conocía, pero los otros no sabía quiénes eran.

Aunque uno de ellos el rubio que seguía posando a la derecha de Andley tal vez solo un poco mayor que él, era quien la inquietaba, el pintor había captado los ojos brillosos y con ese toque verdoso que era llamativo, era un hombre sumamente guapo, incluso se atrevía a decir que mucho más que aquel Andley herido; riendo divertida, elimino aquella imagen de su cabeza, a ella que le importaba aquellas personas y así negando con su cabeza, dejo que Morfeo la tomara durante un rato.

George iba entrando por la puerta cuando se percato que la mujer yacía dormida en aquel sitio, ciertamente el cansancio la había vencido, no quiso ser malo con aquel ser, pero había aprendido que su familia era más importante ante todo y además no la conocía, aunque en estas pocas horas había aprendido dos cosas de candy...

Le encantaba su trabajo...

Y tenía un corazón enorme muy fiel a sus convicciones...

Por ello, no creyó que aquel hermoso diamante pertenecía a alguien tan bruto como Leagan, pero encogiéndose los hombros le resto importancia.

Afortunadamente se percato que ya Albert estaba despierto, igual que el anteriormente tenía su mirada fija en la rubia dormida.

\- una hermosa mujer no?

Pregunto tratando de aligerar aquel ambiente y Albert solo negó.

\- me perturba, existe algo dentro de mí que quiere algo de ella, se que suena tonto_ George asistió_ pero ya sabes es una de esas sensaciones aterradoras que te acorralan, es un ser hermoso y de armas tomar, tal vez por eso me inquieta tanto y por más que me pregunto qué hace con alguien como Leagan, no logro descubrir una respuesta coherente, alguien así no pertenece a nuestro mundo, pero que hace en él?

\- no lo sé Albert_ fue la respuesta que dio su fiel amigo, y el asistió.

\- como está el interrogatorio?_ pregunto quejándose un poco de la molestia en su brazo.

\- estas bien?_ el asistió restándole importancia a eso_ el ruso no quiere cooperar, Wolf esta aun trabajando en ello, me ha pedido descansar pero no lo he dejado, necesitamos saber que ocurre, pero ninguno da información.

\- tal vez es el método?

\- los hombres fueron golpeados_ Albert hizo una mueca de disgusto_ pero ya actualmente están encerrados en el contenedor, esperamos tu orden.

\- y Leagan?

\- es quien está con Wolf... pero nada que habla.

\- está siendo torturado?_ pregunto interesado.

\- si lo está siendo...

\- Wolf?

\- es un poco blando en ese aspecto, pero ya esta agarrando practica_ Albert solo sonrió, el viejo George podía ser muy cruel con el enemigo.

\- quiero hablar con Wolf, puedes buscarlo?

George asistió obedeciendo sin dudar a su jefe.

* * *

.

Estaba agotado y necesitaba llegar a casa, debía reportarse con Anthony, pero George no lo quería dejar ir, la familia era lo principal para él... maldita familia.

Se suponía neil tenía que hablar mediante las torturas que habría de infringirle, pero él estaba muy seguro de que no hablaría, aquel moreno se mantenía como una roca sentado en el frio suelo, no había comido ni bebido nada pero no se quejaba, simplemente hablaba para burlarse y volvía a callarse, mirándolo con firmeza, sino fuera un criminal tal vez sentiría orgullo por aquel ser, pero era el malo.

\- algo que decir?_ pregunto con fastidio desde la comodidad de su silla.

\- tu corte es horrible_ dijo sonriendo, Terry correspondió con malicia aquella sonrisa_ tu tatuaje también, ósea un estúpido tribal? que bobería es esa? definitivamente los italianos no saben de nada.

\- te encanta mi forma de ser, cuanto halago me has dado_ murmuro sarcástico_ terminemos con esto, dame información y te privo de mi presencia Leagan...

\- porque no me golpeas y la sacas?

Terry sonrió de medio lado, estaba provocándolo.

\- porque no me interesa hacerlo...

\- wow!_ exclamo el moreno con burla_ primer italiano que no desea matarme a golpes, debo sentirme genial por ello.

El castaño suspiro cansado, era como hablar con un niño pequeño.

\- no llegaremos a nada con esto.

\- que bien que te diste al fin cuenta de eso!

\- bueno... creo que debo preguntarle a tu mujer que sabe ella_ la sonrisa del rostro de Neil se borro completamente, llenando de satisfacción a Terry_ en ella tal vez pueda aplicar métodos de tortura muy estimulantes, me pregunto si soltara su lengua de manera erótica y...

Neil se levanto con brusquedad intentando alcanzarlo pero las cadenas no se lo permitieron, respiraba agitado, claramente furioso.

\- interesante, un punto débil...

\- cuida tus palabras sobre ella, pues tiene gente que la defienda!

\- me pregunto qué tipo de mujer será_ murmuro con malicia_ aunque por la clase de persona que eres me la puedo imaginar, una mujer vulgar y sin principios...

\- Cállate!_ grito Neil con ganas de matarlo_ si me llego a liberar, te matare!

Terry soltó una carcajada, mientras se levantaba de su sitio.

\- tendré que decirle a los chicos que la interroguen mejor, ya sabes, tal vez se muestre mucho mas colaboradora en presencia de muchos hombres_ neil apretó sus dientes ante semejante insulto hacia su candy_ dime Leagan, quien nos ataco y prometo no visitarla?

\- no lo sé, maldito animal! no lo sé!

\- error_ murmuro con cansancio el castaño.

Se sintió el sonido de alguien caminando, venían bajando las escaleras de aquel sótano, por lo cual debía actuar rápido.

\- HABLA MALDITO RUSO!

Grito con tanta fuerza que neil lo miro confundido por un minuto y luego fue sorpresivamente atacado por una serie de golpes que lo lanzaron al suelo, ciertamente el lobo tenía fuerza, pero que le pasaba? se pregunto neil antes de intentar protegerse.

\- Wolf!_ grito alguien llamando su atención, el castaño con una expresión de terror se separo del ruso confundido, no sin antes estamparle un golpe en la boca, haciendo que sangre corriera por ella.

Alejándose, miro con molestia a George quien tenía una expresión satisfecha.

\- pasa algo?

\- el jefe quiere verte! veo estás haciendo un buen trabajo, ha hablado?

\- aun no, pero algunos golpes más y tal vez cederá_ contesto con seguridad.

Neil solo miraba con resentimiento al castaño, mientras se limpiaba la boca.

\- eso está bien, pero sube con el Don!

El castaño asistió mientras daba una respetuosa reverencia, marchándose de aquel sitio con prisa, dejando a George con el ruso.

\- veamos ruso que información me dices a mi...

Neil solo sonrió, no tenía nada que decir.

* * *

.

Estaba llegando a la habitación del don y con una inclinación de su cabeza el guardia lo dejo entrar a aquella estancia, sin prestar mucha atención a aquella habitación algo oscurecida, se dirigió directamente a la persona que yacía en la cama con una venda en su brazo izquierdo, su tez algo pálida, pero sonriente al verlo.

\- Wolf amigo..._ murmuro, Terry solo sonrió_ dame noticias?

\- mmm bueno señor...

\- acércate hombre y cuéntame que has visto?!

\- bien!

Murmuro contándole todo lo que sabía, omitiendo detalles, le conto de Francesco y su muerte, de que el punto del vigía había sido ocupado por otra persona quien lo había atacado, le conto del chico muerto, quien casualmente era el atravesado peleador que habían enfrentado cuando llegaron a aquel sitio, le conto de su hipótesis, algo loca pero aquel también la había considerado.

\- crees que implantaron una bomba en mi auto?_ Terry asistió_ esos malditos!

\- el ruso sigue diciendo que no tienen que ver...

\- y le crees?_ pregunto Albert interesado.

\- no lo se... parece tan seguro.

Albert suspiro agotado.

\- no puedo tenerlo para siempre atado, ha escapado uno y sé que una guerra se formara si los grandes rusos se enteran que mantengo cautivo a varios de los suyos.

\- piensa liberarlo?

\- aunque detesto la idea, debo hacerlo... es eso, o matarlo!

Terry solo asistió, cuan arriesgado era todo, y Albert lo sabía, matarlo seria un problema más grave aún.

\- sigue interrogándolo e intenta sacarle algo Wolf... ash!_ se quejo de la incomodidad de su brazo.

\- George esta con el_ Albert asistió satisfecho_ se siente bien?

\- el dolor es insoportable cuando se mueve mi brazo_ murmuro frustrado_ pero supongo mi medico ha hecho un excelente trabajo, estoy vivo aun y no tengo infección aparente.

\- eso es lo importante.

\- por cierto, perdóname la tontería que te pediré pero puedes llevar ese bulto de papas_ se quejo sobre la persona hecha un ovillo en su sofá_ y dejarlo en el cuarto contiguo, soy una pésima persona pero respeto el sueño de los demás, así que deseo te encargues de ella, te la dejare como responsabilidad...

\- es la mujer del ruso?_ pregunto con interés, mirando solo el menudo cuerpo y los rizos algo cortos y rubios esparcidos sobre su rostro.

\- según ellos, así es... pero no les creo.

Terry se acerco con calma hacia aquel cuerpo para tomarlo entre sus brazos.

\- no debes tocarle un cabello Wolf_ le advirtieron_ la necesito para recuperarme, además será una fuente de información que quiero descubrir.

\- nombre?

Pregunto Terry mientras pasaba un brazo sobre sus piernas y el otro en su espalda, sintiendo un calor inmediato, el cabello aun sobre su rostro fue cayendo mientras la levantaba, aquella chica no pesaba casi nada comprobó el castaño, sintiendo como ella se acomodaba en su pecho con insolencia, tenía un sueño sumamente pesado pues no despertó; un Terry divertido no le dirigió una mirada a aquel rostro, sino que se encamino hacia la puerta.

\- se llama can... bueno candy, un nombre dulce no?

 _Se llamaba como¿?_

 _Candy..._

 _Can..._

 _Candy..._

Bajo su mirada hacia el rostro de aquella chica y su corazón se detuvo así como su caminar, su respiración aumento, sus latidos aumentaron con velocidad, su cuerpo se entumeció, sus labios se secaron, su vista se nublo un poco, sus manos picaban y su cerebro dejo de funcionar.

 _Aquello era mentira!_

 _Ella estaba allí... no podía ser ella, pero lo era!_

 _Sus pecas,_

 _Su rostro,_

 _Sus labios,_

 _Sus cejas... era ella._

 _Pero se suponía estaba muerta, y los muertos jamás regresaban._

Sus células saltaron reclamando a la dueña de sí mismo, ella estaba allí en sus brazos, totalmente dormida, aquello era una pesadilla creía, una muy mala y muy real.

\- Terry?! Pasa algo?

El giro su vista hacia Albert quien lo miraba con intriga.

\- estas pálido amigo, acaso has visto un fantasma_ dijo Albert riendo desde su cama.

\- _eso creo_ _ murmuro sorprendido aun_ descanse, Don...

No sintió nada mas, siguió caminando hacia la habitación que se le había indicado, su cuerpo cobrando vida en cada paso, su corazón desbocado con cada suspiro que salía de aquella boca femenina; entro en aquella habitación y encontrándola iluminada, localizo la cama para dejar con mucho cuidado aquel cuerpo, regreso hacia la puerta y la cerro pasando seguro.

Camino nuevamente hacia aquella cama y detallo aquel cuerpo que dormía plácidamente.

 _Era ella..._

 _Ella estaba allí..._

 _Estaba viva…_

Sintió temblor en sus piernas y rindiéndose, cayó de rodillas frente aquella cama, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos secaban sus ojos, su boca sonreía como un niño y soltó un sollozo que no pudo controlar.

 _Ella estaba allí tan cerca!_

\- pecosa estas viva_ susurro entre lagrimas_ que está pasando Dios mío?

 _Aquello no tenía sentido, aquello era tan irreal... deseaba entender._

Con adrenalina fluyendo por su cuerpo se levanto y se acerco a ella, posando su rostro cerca de el rostro femenino, comprobó que aquello no era una ilusión y emocionado acerco sus labios a los de ella, dándole una leve caricia que lo llevo a la gloria.

La rubia se removió haciéndose un ovillo, estaba totalmente agotada, pero murmurando:

 ** _Terry..._**

 _Ese era su nombre, ella lo tenía en su pensamiento._

\- aquí estoy mi pecosa_ susurro en su oído_ te sacare de esto, ten calma... aquí estoy, y te amo con todo mi corazón...

Aquella noche la vida de Terry cobro sentido, el tiempo se acababa pero ya tenía su ancla principal, debía entender muchas cosas es por ello que no tardo mucho en idear un plan. Ella estaba viva, debía protegerla de todo lo que los rodeaba y más importante aun seria averiguar que hacía en las garras de los rusos¿?

Toda su vida era de ella, su tiempo tenía un motivo... porque el amor jamás se había ido, ni se iría, el se encargaría de eso.

 _Todo dependía de él..._

 _Pero ella estaba viva y ya nada mas interesaba._

* * *

.

Unas esmeraldas se abrieron con lentitud, sintiendo una claridad en sus ojos, con flojera comprobó que había amanecido pues los rayos del sol se colaban en aquella habitación desconocida.

Anoche había tenido un sueño placentero, sintió como Terry la envolvía en sus brazos y como la besaba dándole esperanzas; deseaba tanto que aquello fuera real.

Pero la realidad era que estaba bajo manos italianas y debía levantarse pues tenía trabajo que hacer si quería salir libre pronto.

Pero en su corazón estaba esa sensación extraña… una de bienestar total que llenaba de energía su caminar.

* * *

.

Hola niñas hermosas y preciosas que leen *-*

Y ahora ¿? que hacemos ¿?

Empieza el amor y la guerra, y como en ambas se vale de todo, esto será genial :D

Gracias por leer, de verdad, muy especial leer sus comentarios, lamento no contestarlos pero el tiempo esta corto, prometo hacerlo para el próximo que será pronto si Dios lo permite.

Espero tengan un inicio de semana bendecido, lleno de cosas buenas!

Un enorme abrazo,

Su amiga,

Ely Andley.


	16. Chapter 16

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 15:**

Se sentía renacido, emocionado y lleno de felicidad.

La noche anterior todo su ser lleno de tristeza había cambiado, paso toda la noche velando aquel sueño tan preciado e importante, aun no lo podía creer, pero después de haberla tocado y haber acariciado su bello rostro así como su ahora cabello corto, se había dado cuenta que todo era real y que su corazón solo latía desesperado teniéndola a ella de su lado.

Antes de que el alba tocara su punto, había salido de aquella habitación. Informando al don de sus ideas sobre los rusos, este había asistido positivamente a cada una de ellas, realmente aquel hombre tenía confianza en él y la aprovecharía en su totalidad.

Por ordenes del mismo Andley debía salir de aquella mansión y dirigirse a merodear la zona de los rusos, necesitaban saber cual era aquella posición, y él aunque no deseaba marcharse solo pudo asistir, no sin antes cuestionar...

\- y la mujer quien la observara?_ Andley se encogió de hombros.

\- supongo pasara el día a mi lado, creo que tiene trabajo que hacer en mi herida aun_ Terry asistió sin preguntar nada más_ aun sigue en pie nuestro acuerdo, debes permanecer cerca de ella, mas aun si procedemos con lo planeado.

Volvió a asistir, sintiendo como su corazón saltaba lleno de alegría.

\- si mi Don_ murmuro queriendo marcharse_ empezare con mi tarea.

\- muy bien, ya sabes sigilo total... te quiero en una pieza no muerto, si existen problemas, por tonto que parezca, debes correr_ Terry lo miro confundido.

\- correr?

\- prefieres enfrentarlos y morir_ murmuro el rubio sarcástico_ te quiero vivo, hombre.

\- entendido señor!

Con un acuerdo saldado, el procedió a retirarse.

Una vez lejos de aquel sitio italiano, se comunico con Brower. Necesita explicarle muchas cosas y entender otras, afortunadamente aquel rubio estuvo de acuerdo y quedando en un sitio estratégico, se encontraron.

no sin antes, pasar por el apartamento de Stear para cambiar sus vestimentas rápidamente, tomando una sudadera manga larga con capucha, de un color negro, y unos pantalones gastados color claro ajustados en sus piernas, su cabellera envuelta en una gorra de su equipo favorito y el complemento de su sudadera cubriéndole su cabeza, tapando completamente aquel tatuaje tribal que sobresalía en su cuello, agarro sus zapatos deportivos preferidos para colocárselos; una vez listo, mirándose al espejo procedió a quitarse con cuidado aquellos lentes de contacto oscuros, dejando a la vista sus hermosos zafiros quienes estaban iluminados de la dicha que sentía.

Tomando su celular conecto los auriculares y colocándoselos, salió sonriente de aquel sitio para encontrarse con el rubio detective.

Tal como se lo había prometido Brower, estaba en el sitio esperándolo, una simple cafetería en una calle concurrida cerca del territorio ruso. Con cautela se acerco a aquel hombre y deslizándose en el asiento contiguo, tomo el menú mirándolo con interés.

\- he estado llamándote_ fue lo primero que dijo Anthony.

\- lo sé.

La intrépida mesera se acerco a ellos y sin perder oportunidad para sonreír... lo hizo, así tal vez conquistaría a alguno de ellos dos.

\- algo que ofrecerles, guapos?

Terry la miro de reojo y es que estaba tan cerca de su zona de confort.

\- nada, gracias.

Dijo cortante Brower, quería que se quitara así poder hablar, pero ella lo miro confusa.

\- es una cafetería Brower... _ le murmuro Terry y aquel se encogió de hombros_ quiero dos cafés con crema, dos hamburguesas ...mmm mejor que sean tres, dos raciones de papas, dos batidos y si puedes traer una ración doble de mouse de chocolate, seria genial cariño.

Aquella mujer sonrió aun más con aquella última palabra, y asistiendo toda atontada corrió para traer inmediatamente aquel pedido. Una vez solos, Anthony lo miro con seriedad.

\- seria sospechoso si estamos aquí y no pedimos nada, no crees?

\- está bien, pero no puedo comer contigo_ dijo Brower con burla.

\- tranquilo, ese pedido es solo para mí.

Terry sonrió con encanto, tenía demasiada hambre en aquel momento y empezar una investigación con el estomago vacio no era una buena opción; sorprendido Anthony solo negó con su cabeza para luego sonreír.

\- no sé cómo te mantienes en forma...

\- ejercicios, muchos de ellos_ dijo Terry sin problemas_ ahora bien, a lo importante...

El rubio lo interrumpió.

\- una explosión sin causa aparente de un mercedes en las afueras del cementerio, sin propietario algo muy curioso, además rastros de sangre seca en el sitio pero sin ningún herido... un cuerpo de un menor de edad con el cuello roto y con señales de asfixia a tan solo unos metros de distancia y añadiendo que no existen ningún maldito testigo de nada_ aquellas últimas palabras las dijo con esa voz tensa y sus dientes apretados.

\- no hay nada más?

Terry pensaba en Francesco, pero el detective solo lo miro con curiosidad.

\- no nada mas... existe algo más?

\- mmm si, un cuerpo italiano degollado en la cima del edificio derecho donde encontraste el cuerpo del menor.

\- se reviso toda la área, no existe nada allí... bueno ningún reporte policial sobre eso.

Terry sonrió con tristeza.

\- por lo visto existe gente corrupta dentro de la policía, no me sorprendería que los italianos hayan quitado ese muerto del sitio con ayuda de ellos.

\- te sorprenderías de la gente perteneciente al departamento que es fiel al dinero en todos sus aspectos, es por ello que no les tengo confianza... pero que ha pasado en la dichosa reunión?

\- he conocido a Leagan...

\- el ruso? personalmente?

\- ese mismo... se reunió con el gran italiano en el sitio como lo acordado, pero las cosas se pusieron feas, hubo un ataque, la explosión y una bala que impacto al jefe italiano.

\- lo han matado?_ pregunto sorprendido.

\- no, solo toco su brazo pero fue atendido inmediatamente_ Terry miro a Brower preguntándose si confiarle el descubrimiento que tenía en sus manos, pero prefirió no hacerlo_ existía un francotirador en la azotea de uno de los edificios, pero alguien lo mato y tomo su lugar, aprovechando la conmoción con la explosión quiso matar al italiano, pero fallo.

Anthony solo pensaba sobre el asunto y colocando su rostro en la palma de la mano, intento entender.

\- de modo que los rusos atacaron?

\- no diría que fueron ellos...

Brower levanto su mirada para mirar aquel de ojos zafiros.

\- que intentas decir?

\- los rusos están bajo el techo de los italianos, ya que sospechan que fueron ellos, han sido torturados y tuve la dicha de encargarme de Leagan... pero no ha dicho nada además de negar tal acusación.

\- jamás la aceptaría Grand, es obvio.

Terry dudaba de aquello, y suspirando intento explicar su punto.

\- y si es alguien más?

\- alguien más? que hablas?

\- una tercera persona que no es rusa, ni italiana... que quiere hundirlos.

\- pero Terry..._ él lo interrumpió.

\- solo piénsalo, la destrucción del cargamento italiano fue negada por el ruso, lo escuche claramente, incluso escuche sobre alguien que deseaba matarlo aparte de los italianos... lo he interrogado y no ha dado su brazo a torcer, me lo ha negado miles de veces y yo se que parece loco, pero creo que dice la verdad!

\- sí, parece loco_ dijo el rubio sin creerse aquello, Terry negó con su cabeza_ solo piensa, quien podría meterse con esa gente y porque? son ellos mismos quienes se hacen la guerra, no existe terceros... esa gente no es de fiar terrence.

\- tal vez tengas razón entonces_ murmuro para no seguir discutiendo, pues Brower no aceptaría aquella idea, revisando Terry su bolsillo, saco una navaja envuelta en plástico_ fue el arma utilizada en el italiano muerto, quiero la analices, tal vez tenga mis huellas porque la he tomado, pero quiero saber si existe alguna otra, tal vez consigamos el culpable de una forma mas rápida.

Brower asistió tomando aquello envuelto y metiéndolo en su bolsillo del pantalón.

\- hare que alguien de mi confianza lo analice, espero si encontremos algo Terry.

\- seria un avance importante...

\- lo seria... pero tengo otra cosa que me intriga_ aquello lo dijo con tanta seriedad que el castaño presto atención_ tengo ojos en todos lados y no puedo evitar enterarme de algunas cosas interesantes, como es que tu difunta esposa poseía una cantidad considerable en una cuenta bancaria.

Terry sonrió, allí estaba ese maldito punto.

\- háblame sin rodeos.

\- no me dijiste que tu esposa era considerablemente millonaria, se suponían eran gente sencilla..._ el castaño lo interrumpió.

\- sencilla y sin un quinto?_ pregunto con sarcasmo pero Anthony asistió_ durante años candy pensó que era una simple huérfana que no tenía a nadie en este mundo, incluso después de comenzar nuestra relación ella estaba sola sin ningún lazo familiar, solo las personas del orfanato eran su círculo familiar, pero tiempo más tarde apareció un lazo sanguíneo... era su abuelo materno, quien en pocas palabras era un viejo enfermo que moriría pronto.

\- porque apareció luego de tanto?_ pregunto Brower interesado con aquel relato.

\- según él, porque deseaba mirar a su nieta antes de morir, pero en realidad no lo sé.

\- que paso con él?

\- como te dije, estaba enfermo... murió poco tiempo después de encontrarla, pero dejo una herencia, ese es el dinero que está en la cuenta bancaria, dinero que candy jamás quiso tocar, ella deseaba superarse por sus propios medios, acordamos sacarlo en el futuro si realmente lo necesitábamos o si era su decisión donarlo a una fundación de su preferencia, pero..._ Terry mordió sus labios, recordando que luego había muerto o los había hecho creer eso.

\- cual era la profesión de su abuelo?

\- supongo que empresario, escuche de unas inversiones, pero no lo sé con claridad y tampoco me interesaba.

\- acaso no te caía bien?

\- supongo que sentí resentimiento hacia él por haberla abandonado de aquella manera, según su madre murió y la única solución era dejarla en aquel orfanato, pero ya sabes, no me pareció justo, aunque sin eso jamás la habría conocido, así que no debo lamentarme tanto por ese suceso.

\- y su padre?

\- no tengo idea de ese tema Brower, solo candy tuvo la oportunidad de saberlo y creo que no fue mucha información, porque acababa frustrada imaginando quien sería su padre.

\- mmm interesante, debiste decirme todo esto Terry.

\- por qué?

Anthony solo suspiro.

\- como que, por qué? tu esposa murió de una forma muy trágica, tenemos pistas de que tal vez no fue un simple accidente y aunque me duele decirlo, eres el principal sospechoso en este momento, solo porque te conozco es que no he dudado de ti.

Terry se sorprendió acomodándose la gorra.

\- sospechoso, solo por el dinero?

\- claro, es que no debías tocarlo hombre, tal vez lo necesites ahora que no tienes trabajo, pero cuentas con una asignación sino es suficiente debías decírmelo y...

La cabeza de Terry daba vueltas todo confundido, de que hablaba ese rubio.

-... no te culpo, se que a la final es tu dinero porque ella murió pero...

\- explícate Brower? no estoy captando tu punto.

\- lo lamento, se que retiraste una fuerte cantidad de esa cuenta, y sé que no debí investigarlo pero era necesario.

Terry asistió solamente, pensativo imagino que candy retiro aquel dinero, quien más lo habría hecho? solo ellos dos podían hacerlo, y aunque aquello era una mala idea, acepto su culpabilidad, no dejaría que Brower ni ninguna otra persona se enteraran de la existencia de candy, aun no... Debía responder sus propias preguntas primero.

\- …me alegro que entiendas, pero porque sacar ese dinero?

\- como dijiste mi asignación no es suficiente y sabes que aun los italianos no me han dado dinero, lo lamento Brower, no creí que seria problemático sacar ese dinero...

Actuación digna de Terry, pues Anthony satisfecho con su respuesta solo asistió, donde momento después fueron interrumpidos por la mesera quien entregaba su gran orden, llenando aquella mesa de comida.

\- buen provecho hermoso_ le murmuro con un guiño a Terry y este divertido, solo asistió mirándola marchar.

\- de modo que a mí no me dijeron nada?

\- porque no eres amable con nadie_ dijo el castaño con burla_ quieres algo del menú o te marchas?

\- tomare el batido y porque se ve delicioso...

Terry asistió divertido, colocando delante de él la primera hamburguesa la cual sería devorada inmediatamente, empezando a comer con gusto delante de los ojos divertidos y sorprendidos del detective Brower.

* * *

.

Después de su delicioso y sustancioso festín, se despidió de Anthony con la promesa de reportarle los resultados que arrojaran la navaja suicida, ambos tomando un rumbo distinto emprendieron a sus actividades.

Terry relajado coloco sus auriculares nuevamente en sus orejas, el astro sol estaba en su punto aquel día y bajando un poco mas su gorra intento que no encandilara sus ojos; valiente y resuelto se interno en territorio ruso, allí aunque lleno de personas era fácil distinguir a rusos vigilando como depredadores, estaba alerta y más cuando a tan solo unos metros estaba su fortaleza siendo el lago su punto de referencia.

El castaño con su hermosa sonrisa, no dejaba de dejar suspiros en las señoritas que hábilmente intentaban arrastrarlo a sus locales para ofrecerle sus productos y tal vez sus encantos, pero él solo negaba su cabeza y seguía caminando por aquellas calles; se detuvo en un simple puesto de helados y pidiendo uno, visualizo en uno de los callejones al llamado Archivald, sabiendo claramente que era primo del ruso y el fugitivo con suerte de escapar, no importándole el cuello de los demás.

Mirando los edificios de los cuales había salido, se dio cuenta que ambos estaban abandonados, que hacia aquel hombre entonces? con intriga decidió vigilarlo, y tomando su helado el cual ya había pagado, decidió continuar su marcha detrás de aquel individuo, él cual nervioso no dejaba de mirar a sus laterales.

 _Que tramaba?_

Se pregunto Terry internamente, saboreando su helado se detuvo en un puesto de baratijas, quedando hipnotizado de unos zarcillos con forma de rosas sencillas eran de acero con un diamante verdoso como los ojos de una rubia que amaba, encantado los compro inmediatamente para guardarlo en su bolsillo.

volviendo a su trabajo, miro como Archivald estaba hablando por teléfono en una esquina de aquella cuadra, arriesgándose un poco decidió acercarse... caminando con tranquilidad se aproximo hacia él para pasar como si nada por aquella esquina, deteniéndose detrás para casualmente amarrar el cordón de sus zapatos deportivos.

 _Si …actuaran inmediatamente esta noche, no les importa cuáles sean las consecuencias... los italianos atentan contra la vida de mi primo Neil._

 _No me sorprenderían si están muertos en este momento._

 _No puedo detenerlos, todos están resueltos a actual y créeme correrá sangre._

 _Será necesario? dejaras que ellos actúen sin un líder, el Don está al tanto de este circo?._

 _Lady no es tan fuerte... y no es miedo!_

 _Mi culpa, su culpa por no salir._

 _Ok comprendido..._

Fue lo último que escucho Terry, pues se coloco de pie rápidamente y con paso seguro se alejo de aquel hombre, ya sabía que claramente actuarían aquella noche, ahora debía asegurarse de a cuanta cantidad se enfrentarían.

Delante de él, niños de algunos doce años quienes jugaban futbol con una balón algo envejecido por el tiempo, aun así se recargo a una pared y termino de comer su helado, sin dejar de mirar mucho mas adelante en donde estaba una casa aunque sencilla muy grande, y de la cual salían unos hombres con trajes, sus portes arrojaban que eran rusos pertenecientes a la mafia.

 _Así que este sitio está lleno de rusos..._

Susurro en voz baja, debía averiguar que hacían en aquel sitio exactamente pero aquella vigilancia era complicada para mezclarse mucho más cerca.

\- Oye! juegas?_ pregunto un niño señalándolo, Terry mirando su oportunidad perfecta encogió sus hombros.

\- me gustaría pero jamás he jugado algo así y si los hago perder.

El niño miro a sus compañeros y ellos asistieron, aquel hombre grande tal vez los ayudara a ganar.

\- solo debes pegarle a la portería aquella_ señalo el niño, aquella portería iba en dirección al sitio que Terry vigilaba, él solo sonrió.

\- de acuerdo.

Acomodando su gorra en sentido contrario para visualizar mejor, y dejando que la parte posterior de su sudadera siguiera cubriendo su cabeza, retiro sus auriculares guardándolos, para jugar con aquellos niños.

Estuvo durante unos minutos corriendo de un lado a otro con ellos, sin sentir cansancio gracias a su entrenamiento, pero sin tocar lo suficiente al balón como para anotar, aquello hacia rabiar a los chiquillos quienes pedían que arrebatara aquel balón sin contemplación.

Su juego había llamado la atención de algunos transeúntes quienes se detenían para mirar aquella caimanera tan peculiar, todos niños menos un hombre algo torpe que se dejaba quitar el balón con gracia. Con risas los niños comprobaron que Terry había llamado la atención de un grupo de chicas quienes les hacían barra dándole ánimo.

Terry quien al principio se movía algo lento, incremento su velocidad anotando para su equipo un gol, cosa que emociono a los niños ovacionándolo, así como a las chicas quienes se lanzaron sobre él en la primera oportunidad.

Apartándolas con delicadeza las miro con disgusto pues habían desacomodado su vestimenta, los niños burlándose de él, le pasaron el balón para seguir con su juego.

El juego poco a poco fue volviéndose más emocionante, incluso para los observadores.

anotaciones iban y venían, llenando el sitio con gritos de júbilo, y aunque Terry estaba disfrutando aquello, recordó que aun estaba realizando un trabajo importante; mirando de reojo la casa de su interés, comprobó un espacio perfecto para su plan, espero que el balón llegase cerca de sus pies y cuando estuvo en posición, añadiendo fuerza y velocidad pateo aquel objeto, haciendo que lleno de energía volara mas allá de la portería planeada, donde todos soltaron un grito cuando la ventana de vidrio mas cercaba fue rota.

\- oh no, estamos muertos...

Escucho el susurro de uno de los chicos y mirando de reojo la cara estática de todos, simplemente suspiro.

\- creo que iré a disculparme.

\- no puedes tonto, corre más bien_ lo animo el niño que lo había invitado a jugar y el castaño solo negó con su cabeza.

\- debemos hacerlo sino como regresaran tu balón.

\- no importa, vámonos.

\- no, iremos allí.

Terry arriesgado camino hacia el sitio, donde ya hombre trajeados y mal encarados estaban en el patio, uno de ellos traía el balón en sus manos, su rostro uno total de disgusto.

\- fuiste tú quien golpeo esto?!_ le grito el hombre con molestia_ acaso quieres morir?

\- no señor, he venido a disculparme por el incidente, estábamos jugando y...

\- te advertí a ti que no quería mas problemitas!_ exclamo el hombre señalando al niño quien estaba al lado de Terry, aquella no había sido la primera vez que ese balón irrumpía en aquel sitio.

\- lo sé, pero no pensamos que...

Acto seguido el gran hombre delante de ellos saco un cuchillo, rápidamente Terry coloco al niño detrás de él, pensado si aquel hombre no estaba sumamente loco. El ruso tomo el balón en su mano y con fuerza lo estampo en el filo rompiéndolo completamente y lanzándolo a los pies de las dos personas quienes estaban solo sorprendidas.

\- ahora ve a jugar con muñecas, mocoso.

Terry estaba furioso, quiso agarrar a aquel abusivo y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque interiormente se echaba la culpa a él mismo por haber golpeado el balón, ciertamente quería investigar más de cerca que había allí pero ahora el niño a su lado había empezado a llorar por el objeto hecho trizas a sus pies.

\- Nikolay tienes exactamente menos de un minuto para darle dinero al niño para comprarse otra pelota!_ grito una mujer pelirroja desde el marco de la puerta, ella había visto todo.

\- pero lady..._ se intento quejar el ruso abusivo.

\- acaso prefieres que te excluya del equipo_ lo amenazo señalándolo, aquel hombre imponente se volvió pequeño y con un suspiro frustrado, saco de su bolsillo unos cuantos dólares, estirando la mano se los ofreció al desconocido delante suyo_ toma cómprale al mocoso otro balón, pero Dios libre vuelvan a romper algo más, porque estaba vez ni lady ni nadie podrán evitar que te despedace mocoso!

Aquella amenaza solo hizo reír a Terry internamente, y tomando el dinero, se atrevió a murmurar en voz baja al niño asustado.

\- ves chico, la novia lo domina..._ el pequeño sin poderlo evitar soltó una carcajada y el ruso cambio de colores molesto.

\- solo es la hermana de mi jefe, así que cállate y lárguense!

con aquella muestra de desprecio, Terry quien estaba a gusto pues había cumplido con su misión, tomo el hombro del muchacho para encaminarse por la calle donde jugaban minutos antes, la cual para esa instancia estaba solitaria, sin ninguna alma viviente, clara señal del miedo que tenían por esas personas.

\- y ahora?_ pregunto el menor que caminaba a su lado.

\- nada, iremos por tu balón nuevo.

Ambos sonrieron enormemente, uno por su regalo nuevo y el otro porque ya su trabajo investigativo había concluido y de una manera satisfactoria.

* * *

.

 _Había mucha nieve aquel día, el frio calaba sus huesos, pero su princesa quería salir y disfrutar el invierno, él jamás le había negado nada, eran ellos dos solitarios, siempre había sido así, uno velaría por el otro, y aunque eran jóvenes, tenían ese pacto solemne de que siempre estarían juntos, jamás tendrían familia pues se tendrían el uno al otro. Ellos eran felices de aquella manera._

 _Le había regalado una bufanda nueva, era violeta su color favorito y ella la había amado desde el primer momento._

 _Irían a dar un simple paseo y volverían, ese era el trato._

 _Caminaron divirtiéndose pues sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas haciendo contraste con sus cabellos color fuego, ella hermosa como el sol, con su cabello rojizo lleno de ondas y sus ojos como dos esmeraldas brillosas, llenas de vida, una boca totalmente roja con su rostro blanco como la leche y esos hoyuelos que se formaban en las comisuras de sus labios al reír, ella era su pequeño tormento, la había amado desde que la conoció y es que su sangre corría por las misma venas._

 _Como no amarla? si era su hermanita pequeña._

 _Tenía tan solo quince años pero estaba tan llena de energía y vitalidad._

 _Caminaron por toda la cuadra, con cuidado pues el hielo estaba algo resbaloso, ella reía cada vez que su pie se deslizaba._

 _\- quiero chocolate caliente..._

 _Había pedido y el complaciente se lo concedió, debían cruzar el semáforo hacia su cafetería favorita y luego disfrutarían de una buena taza de ese néctar dulce._

 _El semáforo dio la señal para cruzar y ella riendo se soltó de su agarre._

 _\- corre Drake!_

 _Le grito con burla, esperando que el cayera en el pavimento para reír fuertemente; y ella estaba feliz cruzando aquella calle, creyendo que la vida no podía ser maravillosa... y Drake miro como su vida era arrebatada inmediatamente._

 _Un auto con exceso de velocidad ignoro aquella señal de alto, observando de último momento una chica que cruzaba, intento frenar pero el hielo hizo aquel trabajo imposible, impactando con fuerza en aquel cuerpo diminuto._

 _Había tanta sangre, sentía tanto dolor y ver a su hermana sonreírle por última vez antes de que su alma se apagara, termino de destruirle el alma... ella era su ser perfecto._

 _\- zorka, mi amor... respóndeme chiquita hermosa_ imploro con dolor, pero ella no respondió ni respondería._

 _Soltando el cuerpo de su hermanita que había tomado con rapidez luego del choque, lo deposito en aquel pavimento manchado de sangre que salía por montones de su cabeza y extremidades, ella con su mirada vidriosa e inerte quedo en su sitio, y el lleno de furia se acerco al hombre que tembloroso o tal vez borracho se bajaba del vehículo culpable._

 _aquel hombre al sentir el ataque hacia su persona intento defenderse con una botella que llevaba en su mano, partiéndola en la cabeza del pelirrojo, pero como una fiera sin nada que perder siguió golpeándolo; él hombre herido levanto lo que quedaba de botella en su mano e intento herir mas a aquel muchacho cortando su rostro._

 _Drake sintiendo el dolor, arrebato aquella botella rota con la que lo habían herido y lleno de rabia la clavo varias veces en el cuello de aquel hombre dejando que un muerto más quedara en aquel sitio y sellando su vida con esa acción de rabia y dolor._

 _Que hiciste, Drake?_

 _No debiste, era una persona..._

 _Lo hice por ti, hermanita... siempre por ti._

\- Drake! Hermano!

Sintió el grito y el empuje en su cuerpo, sobresaltado despertó de aquella pesadilla llena de recuerdos dolorosos; enfocando sus oídos y su vista, pudo identificar el rostro de su amigo Arkady quien sonreía.

\- estabas soñando, chillabas como cachorro.

Drake lo aparto con una mano y se levanto para estirarse, recordando de golpe que seguían atrapados en el contenedor y que al estirarse algunos dolores se hicieron presentes en su cuerpo, los habían agarrado como sacos de boxeo y había un italiano en particular que se burlo suciamente de su persona, había orinado sobre él, aquello realmente lo había jodido, prometiendo que acabaría con aquel maldito apenas tuviera oportunidad.

\- estaba agotado con tanta mierda, lamento haberme dormido.

\- no te perdiste nada, ha amanecido desde hace un rato y los rayos del sol se filtran en el contenedor este, así que hemos estado buscando una salida pero no encontramos nada.

Dijo Tom quien estaba sentado en una esquina.

\- estas bien?_ pregunto Drake, recordaba que el más golpeado fue Tom.

\- perfecto, creo que he vuelto a nacer_ los otros dos rusos rieron ante tal sarcasmo.

\- creen nos maten?_ pregunto Arkady.

\- a lo mejor...

\- no creo, ya lo tendrían que haber hecho si ese era el caso... además, no les convendría_ dijo con mucha seguridad Tom.

\- pero y el jefe?

\- lo deben tener en algún sitio... torturándolo.

\- oh muerto_ murmuro Drake con cansancio_ me preocupa candy, si le han tocado un cabello créanme que de aquí no saldré vivo, pues intentare matar a tantos como pueda.

Todos asistieron muy de acuerdo, candy era una parte primordial para ellos, tanto o incluso más que su propio jefe.

\- no bajen su guardia_ dijo Tom advirtiendo_ somos rusos, saldremos de esto juntos o moriremos en el intento.

\- que así sea_ completo Drake.

\- que así sea..._ estuvo de acuerdo Arkady.

De alguna saldrían de aquel sitio.

* * *

.

había regresado al territorio italiano ya cuando el sol bajaba en el horizonte, con un pantalón vaquero y una camisa negra de cuello V manga corta, en su cabeza un gorro sobresaliendo su cabello castaño y liso en sus hombros; con una señal se abrieron las puertas delante sí mismo, y entrando suspiro, empezaba la actuación.

\- demonios Wolf, ahora te dejan entrar como te dé la gana_ se burlo cuki quien cuidaba la entrada.

\- ya ves, he logrado en pocas semanas, lo que tú no has hecho en largo tiempo_ fue la respuesta del castaño, dejando a cuki sumido en seriedad_ que ha pasado con los rusos?

Él hombre se encogió de hombros.

\- los tres mosqueteros en el contenedor, la princesa siendo doctora y el príncipe en manos de George_ cuki sonrió con malicia_ pobre de él.

Terry lo ignoro, caminando hasta la mansión para lograr hablar con el jefe.

Unos minutos más tarde, estaba a su lado en la habitación, quejándose sin parar de todo lo que había hecho candy aquel día, desde inyectarlo constantemente, hacerlo sufrir curando su herida, regañarlo hasta ya no más según él sin causa alguna.

\- toda una pesadilla_ murmuro Terry sin dejar de sonreír, aquello era sumamente divertido.

\- si es como el demonio sabes, solo que muy bonita.

\- que tontería!

\- he, pero cuéntame, que has descubierto?

Terry se torno serio mientras caminaba por aquella habitación, Albert permanecía a la expectativa en su cama.

\- atacaran hoy... escuche cierta conversación, y están resueltos a liberar a su jefe.

\- demonios!_ exclamo Albert sintiendo migraña_ pensé que no se moverían sin su líder.

\- tienen uno sin dudas...

\- qué?!_ exclamo gritando_ ya le hallaron sustituto?

Terry solo sonrió.

\- sí, y es chica...

\- peor aun... estas jodiendo, una chica no entra en estas cosas...

\- ni siquiera su hermana?_ pregunto el castaño con sarcasmo y Albert se quedo mirando la nada.

\- Maldito demonio, porque coño tienen que existir dos Leagan y uno sexo femenino para que me joda mas la existencia! ahora que hare? ufff odio esta maldita vida!

Terry solo reía en silencio por aquel monologo.

\- tú tienes una idea pero no me convence aun_ sentencio Albert.

\- entrega a Leagan y sus hombres...

\- pero no puedo, la chica...

El castaño lo interrumpió con una ceja marcada.

\- acaso dije que la entregaras a ella?

\- mierda lo sé!_ exclamo Albert pensativo_ pero no se irán sin ella, no creo que la dejen bajo mis manos, he visto como la defienden y aunque creí que no tenía nada con leagan, pienso que en realidad si siente algo por él.

\- acaso te lo ha dicho?_ pregunto Terry de pronto.

\- no, pero habla bien del maldito ruso.

\- no me interesa_ murmuro malhumorado_ la necesitas, ofrécele ese trato a Leagan tu mismo, si acaso George no lo ha matado ya...

\- oh no, él está bien, George no lo ha tocado, se lo he pedido, sabía que lo mataría si lo tocaba_ dijo sin importancia_ aun lo deseaba vivo, pero con esto... no sé, no creo funcione.

\- dile a ella... habla primero con ella.

\- porque ella?

\- porque tal como lo dices, es su talón de Aquiles.

Fueron interrumpidos por una rubia quien algo cansada, llevaba una caja llena de cosas para la curación del rubio, Terry como todo un caballero y aprovechando la oportunidad, se acerco a ella para ayudarla.

\- no gracias, yo puedo...

Intento protestar ella, encontrándose con el rostro de un hombre muy peculiar.

 _Demonios mi vista está haciendo estragos en mi cabeza!_

 _Este hombre se parece a Terry!_

Pero su forma de ser, vestido tan informal, además con ese cabello largo y el tatuaje que bajaba por su cuello, añadiendo sus ojos oscuros, le confirmaron que se estaba volviendo loca.

Aquel hombre de espalda ancha y brazos fuertes, cargo su caja dejándola en la mesa más cercana, ella curiosa e intrigada siguió mirando aquel hombre, tenía un parecido a su amor y aunque no era su Terry, deseaba tanto echarse a sus brazos para llorar.

 _Que ilusa te has vuelto candy!_

Se reprendió mentalmente, intento ignorar aquel ser.

\- como te sientes?_ pregunto a Albert, intentando tocar su frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre.

\- te sirve si te contesto que me siento como mierda..._ ella golpeo su cabeza con rudeza.

\- que te dije de las palabras sucias!

\- maldita sea! auch!

Ella volvió a pegarle, Terry simplemente no pudo controlar una carcajada, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de candy y la molesta de Albert.

\- vamos Wolf mueve el trasero y prepara todo_ Terry asistió sonriendo, satisfecho dejo a candy en aquellas manos, sabía que Albert la convencería, podía ser un tipo malo pero aun no le había hecho daño a ella, además le convenía que la rubia permaneciera bajo aquel techo, cerca de él... así seria mas fácil protegerla.

* * *

.

Media hora más tarde, en el patio italiano, todos estaban reunidos...

Un auto estaba esperando que lo montaran para salir de aquel sitio, y unos rusos mal encarados estaban rodeados, con alivio miraron como su jefe ruso era sacado de aquella casa, su actitud tosca y molesta.

Todos ellos heridos y golpeados, sangre seca en sus ropas o lo que quedaba de ellas, y se sentía mas patéticos aun.

Albert quien salía campante de aquella casa vestido cómodamente, iba al lado de candy quien se veía molesta también, y Wolf quien los seguía de cerca con George.

Todo el ambiente era como si estuviese una bombona de gas abierta, esperando que cayera una chispa de fuego para incendiarse.

habían llegado a un acuerdo, hasta que neil no consiguiera el culpable de aquel asunto que todos negaban, candy no saldría de las manos de Andley y aunque pego el grito al cielo, candy acepto... había tenido la conversación con ella primero, dejándole en claro que muchas personas morirían si ella se marchaba y el quedaba desprotegido, no solo por los italianos sino por los mismo rusos que morirían, no valía la pena crear una guerra y prometiéndole que la protegerían contra viento y marea, ella acepto... no tenía ninguna otra opción.

Molesto el ruso se dirigió a su gente quien lo rodeó para abrazarlo.

\- estas bien, hermano?_ pregunto Arkady inmediatamente y Neil solo asistió.

\- les han dado con todo_ murmuro al ver sus rostros algo golpeados, todos encogieron sus hombros.

\- estamos bien_ dijo con seguridad tom_ que haremos?

\- nos iremos..._ dijo Neil con molestia_ pero sin candy.

Todos soltaron una maldición que los italianos claramente escucharon, negando una y otra vez ante tal locura.

\- escuchen!_ grito neil para calmarlos_ nos iremos, Andley quiere que comprobemos que no fuimos nosotros los del atentado y aunque me duele dejar a candy en este infierno, ella ha aceptado... debemos respetar eso, y limpiar nuestro nombre.

\- pero, a costa de ella?_ pregunto Drake molesto_ no puedo aceptar eso, joder!

\- cállate! nos iremos y ya!

\- se que te importa una mierda ella, pero yo no me iré sin ella... que me maten si les da la gana pero no me iré_ sentencio, ganándose una mirada amenazadora de su jefe quien intento tomarlo de la camisa.

Candy mirando todo el revuelo que se formaría quiso acercarse, no sin antes mirar a Andley quien asistió.

\- basta!_ grito ella llegando a su lado_ deben marcharse, no queremos más problemas... estaré bien, de acuerdo?

\- candy... no podemos dejarte con ellos_ dijo Arkady.

\- aunque me parece lógico lo que haces, can... son el enemigo, no quisiera tampoco que te quedaras con ellos, perdóname jefe pero es una locura_ fueron las palabras de tom quien negaba con su cabeza.

\- no te dejare!_ completo Drake molesto.

Ella los miro con cariño, aquella ciertamente era su familia.

\- chicos, por favor respeten mis decisiones... me quedare, nada pasara y ustedes descubrirán que está sucediendo allá afuera, no quiero muera más gente.

\- te han amenazado_ murmuro Arkady mirándolos con desconfianza_ no me sorprende.

\- candy por favor...

\- basta! deben irse... por favor chicos, acaso no quieren que esto acabe_ molestos asistieron, neil solo miraba silencioso aquella reunión, a él siendo el jefe podían mandarlo a la mierda, pero ellos bajaban su cabeza frente a candy, eso lo lleno de orgullo_ entonces háganlo por mí, estaré aquí esperándolos.

\- pero y si te hacen daño?

\- nada le pasara!_ grito Andley a solo unos metros, todos los rusos lo fulminaron con la mirada invitándolo a callarse.

\- es hora de irse..._ los animo ella a marchase.

Todos la miraban con tristeza, y el valiente Tom se acerco para abrazarla.

\- volveremos por ti, mi pequeña loca.

\- lo sé, Tom... jamás me dejarías morir_ el asistió y algo melancólico se separo de ella.

Arkady volando se lanzo hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza.

\- si te quieren tocar no dudes darle una patada en su entrepierna can y correrás... prométeme que lo recordaras?_ ella sonrió asistiendo, separándose un poco de él.

\- nos veremos pronto.

Drake molesto se acerco a ella para mirarla fijamente.

\- te das cuenta que esto es un suicidio?

\- estaré bien...

\- así me dijiste la ultima vez y mira donde estamos_ ella sonrió y él la abrazo_ tienes el regalo que te di?

Le había regalado una navaja que guardaba con celo en su tobillo sostenida, los italianos a pesar de ser tan chispa, habían olvidado revisarla, razón por la cual ella la conservaba.

\- la tengo!

\- no tengas miedo de usarla cuando sea necesario, apunta en el cuello y no falles maldita sea..._ entre más hablaba mas la abrazaba y ella sintió tanta tristeza de separarse de aquel tonto que la había acompañado estos últimos días_ no quiero dejarte aquí, no quiero!

\- diablo, estaré bien_ susurro con cuidado_ pondré en práctica tus consejos, capaz los mate a todos esta noche.

\- cuanto desearía que eso fuera cierto, pequeña mocosa... te quiero completa, si te tocan los mato.

\- entendido... ahora puedes soltarme que todos nos miran extrañados.

\- no me interesa, quiero abrazarte mas...

\- Drake...

\- tengo miedo candy_ ella se sorprendió.

\- porque?

\- no quiero perderte a ti también_ candy conociendo su historia, simplemente lo abrazo aun mas.

\- estaré bien, ahora vete!

A regañadientes se separo de ella para sentir el beso imprudente de ella en su mejilla, él sonrió con encanto.

\- ya sabes, no?

\- tranquilo, diablo!

Sonrieron divertidos, ignorando a quienes los rodeaban; los tres rusos se acercaron al automóvil mirando con intriga a su jefe quien no se movía de su sitio, se acerco un poco a candy dejando espacio entre ellos.

\- me abrazaras?_ pregunto ella con melancolía, él negó con su cabeza.

\- no podría, no quiero dejarte, me estoy convenciendo de ello aun... candy...

\- vete, busca respuestas neil.

Él asistió, haría hasta lo imposible con tal de sacarla pronto de aquel sitio, solo necesitaba pruebas.

\- cuídate entonces_ murmuro dándose media vuelta hacia los chicos, quienes lo miraban con una cara que claramente decía:

 _Jefe, eres un estúpido insensible!_

Candy quien estaba al borde de llorar, ya no tendría opción para salir de aquel sitio pronto, no estarían personas queridas para protegerla, estaría sola; miro detenerse al moreno, quien mandando todo a la borda se giro hacia ella, allí con solo unos pasos, estuvo frente a ella para con su mano aferrar su cuello y besarla.

Era un beso dulce y cálido, una sensación diferente que se formaba en su estomago y volaba hacia su cabeza, aquellos labios experimentados rodearon los suyos tomándolos con delicadeza, delineando un beso lleno de emociones, el cual ella correspondió pues su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

Separando sus labios un poco, allí mezclando sus alientos, el pego su frente a la de ella y sonriendo con arrogancia pues ella estaba sonrojada, volvió a besarla nuevamente.

Era tan dulce y adictiva, que neil creyó que se volvería loco; hasta que al fin separándose una vez más, dejo a la rubia flotando en una nube.

\- volveré por ti, mi hermosa princesa_ prometió abrazándola, ella casi llorando lo abrazo.

\- nos vemos rustí_ él sonrió separándose.

Y caminando al fin hacia los rusos, quienes estaban sonriendo enormemente, procedieron a marcharse.

\- cumple tu parte Andley, yo cumpliré con la mía!_ grito antes de montarse, seguido por los chicos, donde Arkady sonriente saco al italiano que se suponía los llevaría.

\- muévete perro, que los rusos llegaron!

El hombre flaco y algo asustadizo se bajo de aquel vehículo, dejando que Arkady se montara para manejar, el muy infantil le mostro su dedo medio a aquel hombre, poniendo en marcha aquel motor, para luego partir.

Una vez lejos de la propiedad, Albert suspiro... candy estaba aun parada en el mismo sitio donde la habían dejado.

\- qué bonito es el amor_ murmuro el rubio a George.

Sin percatarse que el calor del cuerpo de Wolf era desprendido, estaba muriendo de la rabia y los celos lo carcomían, claramente aquello no se quedaría así... candy tenía muchas preguntas que responder, aquella mujer era suya, no dejaría que ningún hombre la volviera a tocar, mirar aquellos abrazos era frustrante, pero mirar aquel beso fue devastador... los iba a matar si la tocaban una vez más, los mataría.

\- Wolf..._ lo llamo Albert con insistencia, él lo miro de reojo_ candy está a tu cuidado, protégela.

\- fantástico!

Aquello apenas empezaría, sus celos estaba a punto de ebullición... estaba loco por borrar aquel beso, y lo haría, se prometió que lo haría!

* * *

.

O.O _hay Dios! como que puse muy candela el asunto? jajaja_

 _Hola niñas hermosas *-*_

 _Como están? como se portan?_

 _Les dejo un capi nivel flash! porque paso corriendo a solo dejárselos, no quiero que la amiga que sigue la historia se quede sin uñas, que crueldad de mí parte jajaja, aunque te crecerán amiga, así que tienes esperanza :D_

 _vialsi - muy de acuerdo, todo se vale y ahora mas jaja_

 _gery - tengo que tener cuidado contigo, me puedes dañar el final, que calamidad! jajaja, es broma, calmaos, aun no nos apresuremos :D_

 _jane - tranquila cariño, confieso que quede confundida, menos mal me aclaraste pues ya me estaba asustando con tus declaraciones, gracias, te invito a leer si te animas._

 _ELI DIAZ - y ahora mi tocaya? que hara terry? jajaja morir de celos._

 _dianley - creo que esto lo echara a perder Terry solito mi amiga, espero te guste el capi._

 _Gladys - y si esta celoso se delatara? te lo dejo para que lo calmes mejor ;D_

 _Tete - yo me lo imagino de malo y babeo, no sé si soy la única jaja._

 _Anfeliz - estaremos locas An, porque a mi me encanta Neil en todos los aspectos posibles, incluso arrogante, malcriado y peleador me fascina *-*_

 _Muchas gracias por leer chicas, un abrazo enorme y muchas buenas vibras para esta semana que aun sigue; a las chicas guest animense y déjenme sus nombres :*_

 _Nos leemos pronto, espero les guste el capi, un poco más largo pero espero sea de su agrado._

 _Saluditos... su amiga,_

 _Ely Andley._


	17. Chapter 17

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 16:**

Un automóvil oscuro fue parqueado frente al hogar ficticio donde el arsenal estaba dejado, aquella simple casa servía como fachada para el sótano lleno de armas donde eran guardadas en caso de que una guerra se avecinara y quedaran sin protección en la fortaleza, era un escondite perfecto ideado por Arthur, uno de los rusos que con su ingenio escondía en sitios estratégicos las jugadas necesarias.

De aquel vehículo, cuatro rusos bajaron, todos con el rostro golpeado y sus ropas sucias, en su rostro la agonía marcada, pero detrás de todo eso, todos tenían ese espíritu de lucha intacto y más reluciente.

Aquel hogar como siempre protegido, estaba más abarrotado de hombres, atardecia y el sol estaba ocultándose, pero se visualizaba el ajetreo que estaba disponible dentro de aquel sitio. Uno de los chicos observo con curiosidad aquel auto y al ver los responsables del mismo, soltó un grito de júbilo mientras corría dentro de la casa para informar sobre los recién llegados.

 _\- el jefe ha vuelto!_

Había gritado dentro, donde todos sorprendidos corrieron hacia afuera, encontrándose claramente con el moreno jefe quien ayudaba a Arkady para caminar, esta venia cojeando, claramente el dolor en sus músculos había aumentado.

\- jefe está vivo!

Exclamaron todos con alivio, sin evitar correr como niños para rodear a su líder.

Neil solo sonreía con cansancio, allí estaba aquella familia que dependía de él y que protegería sin dudarlo; todos lo bombardearon con preguntas sobre todo... los italianos, sus golpes, el estado de sus ropas, si se desquitaría, que había pasado... se sintió mareado con tantas cosas que intento hacerlos callar levantando su mano.

\- calma muchachos, necesito que primero alguien se encargue de conseguir un medico, nuestros hermanos están golpeados y su bienestar es primero_ todos asistieron muy de acuerdo, dándole paso a los heridos, quienes solo reían de su excitación.

Se encaminaron dentro del hogar, donde la calidez del sitio los envolvió, se sintieron en casa pero aun así, en el corazón del moreno un frio seguía insistiendo y es que faltaba esa parte de sí mismo a su lado.

\- tienen un aspecto horrendo...

Murmuro una voz sedosa, dentro de aquel sitio una mujer pelirroja fumaba un cigarrillo con gracia, allí sentada en aquel sofá parecía una reina muy perversa, pero en sus ojos estaba reflejada la preocupación.

\- Eliza_ murmuro Neil con sorpresa, miro la estancia y miles de armas estaban posadas en una mesa, granadas, rifles, escopetas, bombas; aquello lo hizo sonreír con ironía.

\- hola hermano...

\- acaso planeabas una fiesta?

Ella encogió sus hombros.

\- necesitaban un líder para liberarte_ Neil la miro con fijeza_ pero veo has podido solo.

\- te dije que no te quería ver.

Contesto con malhumor, aun recordaba todo lo que había hecho sobre el cuerpo de aquella pequeña rubia.

\- lo sé, pero me marcho ya que estas aquí…_ dijo con dolor mientras se levantaba, ciertamente su hermano era su vida, y aquel sintió aquella tristeza en su voz.

\- lady estaba planeando rescatarlo jefe_ intervino Arthur quien se coloco al lado de ella, aquel hombre algo delgado y con gafas, tuvo agallas para defender el honor de aquella mujer que era rechazada.

\- y... había ideado un buen plan para ejecutarlo esta noche_ fue la voz de Rosco, en el fondo, aquel hombre de músculos y dientes algo ladeados, fue el segundo en levantarse para proteger a su custodia.

\- chicos... no es necesario, es tiempo de irme, su jefe a vuelto_ dijo ella sonriendo con encanto, mientras dejaba el cigarrillo acabado en una mesa cercana.

\- pero no es justo!_ se quejo Nikolay abiertamente, su cabeza rapada en su totalidad encandilo la vista de Neil con el reflejo de la luz_ ella nos ayudo jefe!

Neil se quedo pensativo, ciertamente era su hermana y en su interior golpeo ese recuerdo de protección que le debía, ella lo necesitaba, antes de decidir, ella lo interrumpió algo contrariada.

\- donde está candy?

Aquella pregunta encendió los sentidos de todos, quienes no se habían percatado la ausencia de la mujer rubia.

\- ella..._ intento decir algo, pero como explicar donde la había dejado, todos bajaron su mirada sintiéndose culpables.

\- Diablo..._ se dirigió ella hacia el ruso malhumorado que yacía en una silla tocando su cabeza intentando ceder una migraña algo molesta que no lo dejaba_ donde está candy?

\- porque te interesa?

Pregunto neil, pero ella lo ignoro, seguía mirando a Drake, quien solo subió su rostro para encararla.

\- en territorio italiano, mejor dicho... en casa de Andley.

Todos soltaron un murmullo sorprendido, y Eliza solo dio un paso hacia atrás incrédula.

\- la han abandonado?!

Exigió saber con molestia.

\- Nunca!

Fue el grito de los cuatro rusos en sincronía, todos los miraban llenos de confusión.

\- pero que ha pasado?

\- te explicare luego Eliza_ murmuro neil con molestia_ quédate, necesito cures algunas heridas.

Ella simplemente asistió, tenía unos cuantos conocimientos sobre curar, y es que con aquella vida tuvo que aprender de todo un poco para poder ser de utilidad para su hermano.

\- debes llamar al consejero_ le explico eliza_ creímos que debíamos salvarte, había dado pie a un guerra solo por encontrarte y aunque ellos me dieron la espalda por ser mujer, todos los chicos me han apoyado, debes explicarle la situación sino deseas que mañana jefes de la familia lleguen de visita cordial con los italianos, no queremos exponer a candy...

Neil la miro con incredulidad cuando dijo aquello, y ella encogió sus hombros.

\- somos amigas, es una lástima que no supieras de sus pasos...

Ante aquellas palabras giro su vista hacia Drake quien algo avergonzado bajo su mirada.

\- más tarde hablare contigo, demonio del infierno_ amenazo con molestia y el pelirrojo solo asistió, veía venir que candy lo dejaría sumido en problemas frente al jefe.

* * *

.

Unas cuantas horas en la noche, curaba las heridas de Tom con cautela, pero este no dejaba de removerse, había sido el ultimo que atendería, ya todos descansaban y su hermano había decidido volver a la fortaleza para comunicar los siguientes pasos a seguir.

el hombre frente a ella, estaba sin camisa dejando ver su bien marcado abdomen todo tatuado, allí miles de cortes y golpes se reflejaban en su piel clara llena de tinta, sentado en una silla apretaba sus labios a medida que ella desinfectaba sus cortes, aunque nada profundos, eran dolorosos al tacto.

Ella callada, seguía en su labor, sin dejar de poner esmero en cada corte, estaban algo oscurecidos y aunque sabía que el dolor era insoportable, no podía detenerse para darle algún respiro... agarro un relajante muscular con sus manos y frotando la fría crema empezó a extenderla en aquel abdomen, alejándose de las cortaduras. Inmediatamente sus nervios se alertaron, pues un suspiro encantador salió de la boca de aquel ruso, llenándola de rubor.

 _...eliza leagan ruborizada? se congelaría el infierno hoy mismo._

Aquello la hizo reír por lo bajo, pero el ruso sin perder detalle miro su rostro intentando descifrar cual era la diversión.

\- te divierte verme así?

Pregunto con arrogancia y ella simplemente lo miro, aquellos ojos estaban calientes fijos en ella, haciéndola sentir pequeña, aquel maldito ruso siempre la hizo sentir pequeña, es por ello que jamás lo trataba bien.

\- a lo mejor, te han dejado como un colador...

\- me alegro que te divierta_ murmuro cansado, mientras cerraba sus ojos y recargaba la cabeza hacia atrás_ ha sido una experiencia de mierda... pensé nos matarían.

\- no lo han hecho, afortunadamente.

\- pero se han quedado con candy_ ella asistió en silencio, mientras seguía esparciendo aquella crema medicinal, neil le había contado brevemente lo que había pasado_ fue duro dejarla, incluso para Neil...

\- lo sé, creo le ha tomado cariño_ Tom sonrió aun con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando el contacto de aquella mano con su piel, lo liberaba un poco del dolor que sentía.

\- la quiere, eliza...

Murmuro con alegría, Eliza quedo petrificada dejando de esparcir aquella crema.

\- estas delirando.

\- la ha besado... allí delante de miles de italianos, sin importarle un maldito pepino que lo vieran, arriesgo su cabeza por ella_ dijo satisfecho, mientras abría sus ojos para mirar aquella chica sorprendida delante de él_ no te había contado eso no?_ ella negó con su cabeza_ creo que al fin, el amor a tocado su puerta.

Eliza algo abrumada por aquella información, solo asistió y tomando un paño limpio lleno de líquido medicinal, pidió a Tom que acercara su rostro para curar las heridas en su boca y ceja.

\- no quiero sufra, lo sabes?

\- lo sé, pero él es fuerte... y ella no es Susana.

\- Susana era una maldita que lo trataba mal, lo engaño miles de veces y el aun seguía a su lado, porque Tom?_ pidió explicación ella, mirando de cerca aquellos ojos tan hermosos que no había detallado anteriormente.

\- le debía una promesa, sabes cómo es con eso_ ella asistió, limpiando su ceja con cautela, haciéndolo sentir un pequeño dolor allí_ no será igual, ella es candy, la haz conocido.

\- porque la he conocido se que lo dañara...

\- porque lo dices?

Eliza suspiro, recordando a la atolondrada rubia que la acoso en más de una ocasión solo para hablar.

\- ama a alguien más, su esposo, acaso lo olvidas?_ Tom arrugo su ceño y ella no entendió si era por la presión del paño en frente o si era por candy.

\- ese hombre ni vale la pena... en cambio el jefe, si lo vale.

\- en el corazón no se manda, Tom.

Susurro ella limpiando su labio con cuidado, y Tom quien había sido un hombre dominado con sus emociones, sintió esa ternura al verla tan cerca de sí mismo, ella allí con su rostro cansado había planeado una guerra contra el bando contrario, y aunque siempre había dicho que era solo una niña malcriada que buscaba atención, se había equivocado. Frente a él estaba una mujer llena de errores, muchísimos, pero quien era él para criticarla, aquella mujer había tenido los ovarios bien puestos para dar la cara por ellos, eso lo apreciaba.

\- porque siempre me odiaste?

Pregunto él de golpe, sin entender siquiera porque le hacía semejante pregunta.

\- no... bueno, yo no lo hice_ tartamudeo ella incomoda, pues la proximidad de su rostro era intimidante, trato de ignorar que sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, ya que sus manos empezaban a temblar_ solo no me caías muy bien.

\- lo sé, siempre peleabas conmigo, pero por qué?

Impertinente volvió a preguntar, dejando que su aliento cálido rozara en la mejilla de eliza, quien ya nerviosa perdió la batalla mirando fijamente aquellos ojos.

\- no lo se...

Susurro ella, sin dejar de mirarlo. La mano fuerte y algo áspera de Tom subió a su mejilla, tocando con delicadeza aquella piel de porcelana, algo dentro del lo impulsaba a cometer una locura.

\- la primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras la mujer más bella que había visto en mi vida, exasperante y jodida de la cabeza, pero la más bella... incluso cuando formabas esos berrinches con tu hermano, te considere hermosa, porque había algo en ti que me atraía como un imán y a pesar de que me odiabas...

\- yo no te odiaba_ dijo con dificultad interrumpiéndolo, Tom solo sonrió sin dejar de mirarla.

-... a pesar de todo, siempre existió esto dentro de mí que gritaba algo loco.

\- algo loco?_ se atrevió a preguntar ella, sintiendo como Tom se acercaba más a su rostro, haciéndola sentir más miniatura.

\- algo loco, muy loco... pero acaso en este mundo todo es coherente_ murmuro él, ella negó con su cabeza pues no podía hablar, aquella mano seguía aferrada a su rostro, y él seguía cortando la poca distancia que ya tenían.

\- creo que debes..._ intento decirle que la soltara, pero aquel ruso seguía aferrado como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- quiero y deseo besarte...

Dijo al fin, y ella anonadada, se petrifico.

Nadie había querido, ni deseado nada de ella, y a pesar de que él lo dijo con simplicidad, sintió ese permiso mudo que había pedido de su parte, jamás procedería sin su acuerdo, aquello la hizo sentir un nudo en su garganta, ella era una mujer marchita y sin brillo.

No era como candy, quien relucía y brillaba en cualquier situación, incluso cuando la torturo, ella no bajo jamás su guardia; en cambio ella, vivía con miedo, a pesar de ser una mujer dura y sin sentimientos, vivía con ese sentimiento enfermizo que la visitaba cada noche antes de dormir, ella tenía miedo incluso de los sentimientos, algo que no se ve, pero que se siente completamente.

Y allí estaba Tom cerca de su boca, pidiendo con su mirada que ella rompiera aquella barrera de odio entre ambos y que se atreviera a algo más, aquel hombre rudo y obediente... estaba rompiendo sus reglas por ella.

Sin pensar nada mas, sello finalmente sus labios a los de él, al principio fue un beso sereno y suave. él se tomo su tiempo, moviendo sus labios sobre los suyos, había tanta delicadeza que ella incluso se sorprendió de aquel hombre, pero luego todo cambio, su boca se volvió ardientemente caliente, dejando que su lengua invadiera su boca con tenacidad, y aquello hizo que miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo.

\- Tom...

Susurro algo confundida por la gama de sensaciones, empujo aquel pecho fuerte como el granito, haciéndolo quejarse pues su mano fue a dar en alguno de sus cortes, separándose instintivamente el hombre suspiro, mirándola pues había llamas en la profundidad de sus ojos, como brazas ardiendo.

Aquel par de seres, sentían esos corazones desbocados... aquello era una locura.

Él hombre todavía lleno de adrenalina intento tomarla de nuevo entre sus brazos, pero alguien inoportuno abrió la puerta de aquella habitación, haciéndolo maldecir. Eliza rápidamente se levanto de su silla desviando la mirada pues sabía que los colores se habían subido a su rostro como típica colegiala.

\- Eliza me preguntaba si..._ era Archie, quien curiosamente no estaba en casa cuando Neil había aparecido_ Tom?!

El ruso herido, se levanto con la velocidad de un gato y no importándole el dolor, corrió hacia Archivald estampándolo contra la pared con violencia.

\- estás muerto, pequeña rata!

Amenazo apretando su cuello, debido a que la constitución del agredido era menor, no podía soltarse de aquel agarre tan intimidante.

\- Tom... demonios! suéltame!

Protesto sintiendo la falta de aire.

\- nos dejaste morir, Archivald... haz corrido, nos abandonaste maldito!

Un puño cayo de imprevisto en el estomago de Archie robándole el aliento, soltándolo Tom dejo que cayera en el suelo de golpe.

\- Tom, por favor... es Archie, déjalo tranquilo_ vino eliza en su rescate, aquello hizo molestar mas al ruso, como se atrevía a defenderlo.

\- él es el culpable de todo, eliza... y aléjate que le meteré la paliza de su vida, antes de lanzarlo al lago con una piedra para que se ahogue, maldito cobarde!

Archie intento levantarse detrás de eliza, quien estaba molesta con la actitud de Tom.

\- Eliza, protégeme... sabes que debía correr, yo vine a avisarles sobre lo que había pasado, no merezco morir_ lloriqueaba, haciendo que la sangre de Tom hirviera aun mas.

\- te meteré un tiro en la cabeza, para que dejes de joder!_ amenazo Tom señalándolo.

\- eliza…_ chillo el otro, intentando buscar apoyo.

\- ciertamente, Archie cometió un error_ dijo ella, Tom la miro como si se hubiese vuelto loca, un error que les había costado a candy, era lo que pensaba el ruso molesto_ pero mi hermano es quien debe decidir, que pasara con él, no tu...

\- cierto!_ exclamo Archie, dando un paso hacia atrás, pues Tom intento tomarlo nuevamente por el cuello.

\- Tom!_ reprendió molesta la mujer y el hombre molesto, simplemente volvió hacia sus pasos anteriores para tomar su camisa y colocársela con fastidio.

Volviendo hacia donde estaba aquel par, sin darle tiempo a Archie, lo tomo por su camisa, empujándolo por la estancia para sacarlo de aquel sitio.

\- que harás?_ pregunto eliza mirándolo.

\- seguir tus ordenes... lo llevare con tu hermano, así que camina maldito estúpido!

Le grito empujándolo con brusquedad, aquello hizo sonreír a eliza, de modo que seguía sus órdenes, cuando años anteriores jamás lo había hecho.

\- eliza..._ la llamo Tom, antes de salir, ella simplemente lo miro_ hablaremos luego...

Ella sonrojada, solo asistió, pues aquella palabras significaban muchas cosas, que aunque la perturbaban, la llenaban de esa emoción que jamás había experimentado, así que sonriendo se despidió de un molesto Tom, quien por dentro sentía mariposas que creyó estarían muertas, pero todos tenían derecho a sentimientos, no?

* * *

.

Estuvo minutos parada allí en el mismo sitio, sintiendo esa soledad tan fría que embargaba su cuerpo, los extrañaba. Y aunque nadie le ordeno darse vuelta y seguir, ella se giro y siguió caminando... ella prefirió ignorar aquella soledad nueva, podía sentir aun la calidez de aquellos labios en los suyos, y su cuerpo gritaba el nombre de ese hombre ruso, pero su mente seguía gritando otro nombre muy distinto.

Intentando tener mente positiva, prefirió pensar que pronto saldría de aquel sitio, así que volviendo a sus labores junto a Andley, intento pensar que aquella soledad que sentía no duraría mucho tiempo, su ahora familia volverían por ella.

Estando en la habitación de Andley curando aquella herida, ya un poco más sana afortunadamente.

\- demonios!_ se quejo como un niño, ella solo sonrió_ estas callada...

\- prefieres que hable sin parar?

\- generalmente me gusta el silencio, pero es extraño verte tan callada, quisiera hablaras.

\- estoy cansada...

Murmuro ella sin ánimo, ambos sabían que no era eso, pero Andley no le llevo la contraria.

\- cuéntame de ti...

\- que quieres saber? se supone no debo dar detalles de mi vida al jefe de la mafia italiana_ él se encogió de hombros.

\- no eres un ruso, jamás atentaría contra ti.

\- pero puedo serlo...

\- solo si volvieras a nacer... mmm aunque créeme si lo dices por Leagan, no me preocupas, no atentaría contra ti, no daño mujeres.

\- me sorprende eso.

Dijo ella, acomodando un nuevo vendaje en aquella herida, mientras Albert solo apretaba sus dientes, no era un dolor tan insoportable como antes, pero seguía doliendo.

\- al igual que Leagan, he adoptado una nueva normativa para mi gente...

\- nuevas normativas?_ pregunto ella interesada.

\- no dañar mujeres, ni niños... se sabe que somos gentes crueles y sin escrúpulos, pero quiero una mejor imagen... te cuento algo de nosotros?

Ella asistió interesada.

\- George siempre me enseñaba estas cosas con tanto esmero_ murmuro recordando_ bien, ciertamente somos una mafia de las más antiguas y nuestros comienzos nacieron en Sicilia donde se denominó mafia, allí en su origen era una confederación dedicada a la protección y el ejercicio autónomo de la ley..._ candy lo miro un poco confundida, y él sonrió_ algo así como una justicia vigilante y mucho más adelante, dimos pasos hacia el crimen organizado.

\- lo que son ahora...

El soltó una carcajada divertida.

\- bueno si, algo así... en fin, sus miembros en aquel entonces, se denominaban a sí mismos ''mafiosos''.

\- me imagino eso les aumentaba el ego_ dijo la rubia con burla y el sonrió.

\- a lo mejor, pero no es tanto por eso, sino que quiere hacer referencia a que eran, hombres de honor.

\- honor? es el mismo término que utilizan los rusos...

\- creo que eso es lo único parecido que tenemos... en realidad, los miembros de los distintos clanes mafiosos emplean una serie de códigos de honor, inviolables en todo el sentido de la palabra.

\- y si alguno falla..._ la mirada del rubio se ensombreció.

\- no querrás saberlo, candy.

Ella asistió, se imaginaba cual era el castigo.

\- tengo una pregunta...

\- dime?

\- porque, Don?

\- porque soy cabeza de familia...

\- un puesto importante.

\- en realidad lo es, pero tengo mucho mas por encima de mí, está el _Administrazione_ , la jerarquía más alta de nuestra familia... y claramente, _Don Famiglieri'_... el jefe supremo.

\- pero...

\- simplemente soy el responsable de mi familia candy, pero allá en Italia todo es distinto, abundamos como hormigas en las sombras, tenemos mucha más fuerza.

Ella estaba sorprendida, tenían en este sitio miles de cosas y miles de personas y aun así, no se consideraba lo suficiente importante.

\- siempre te gusto esto?_ pregunto señalando su entorno.

\- no, jamás me gusto y no era yo quien debía quedar aquí_ ella intento replicar, pero el levanto su mano diciendo que era suficiente_ cuéntame de ti?

\- no sé qué decirte...

\- padres? hermanos? familia? donde están?

Fueron las preguntas bombardeadas por el rubio, y ella solo desvió su vista.

\- en ningún lado...

\- como así?

Pregunto confundido, aquella mujer no creía estuviese sola.

\- soy huérfana_ fue la respuesta de ella, antes de levantarse con la bandeja que llevaba el vendaje sucio que debía ser desechado.

\- yo... lo siento.

\- no lo hagas_ pidió ella encogiendo sus hombros_ tuve una buena vida...

\- la tienes, ya lo creo...

Ella negó con su cabeza, mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá a tan solo unos metros de aquella cama donde el rubio la miraba confundido.

\- la tuve... hace mucho.

\- que paso? porque dices eso?

\- porque morí...

Pensando que aquello era un chiste, empezó a reír Albert, pero mirando la seriedad de la rubia, ceso su sonrisa, aquella mujer era un enigma.

\- estas de broma?

\- es cierto... pero no me creas_ murmuro encogiendo sus hombros.

\- debes contarme candy...

\- lo haría pero...

Su charla fue cortada por George quien entraba sonriente, pues veía bastante mejorado a su jefe.

\- George amigo... que ha pasado?

\- solo quería saber si ambos estaban bien, Don...

\- deja de llamarme así, candy ya es de confianza.

El hombre mayor carraspeo, sintiendo que tal vez Albert daba confianza muy rápido, pero la rubia solo encogió sus hombros dando entendimiento que no era su culpa.

\- como te encuentras candy?

\- bien, George... gracias por preguntar_ le dijo sonriendo, increíble como después de haberlo conocido solo en unas pocas horas, le había tomado más confianza, ya no era aquel hombre que había apuntado a nivel de su cabeza, aunque aquello no lo olvidaría.

\- George... me trajiste algo?

Pregunto un rubio esperanzado desde su cama, el hombre mayor solo suspiro, para sacar de su bolsillo algo comestible.

Candy imagino que era un arma, después creyó que era dinero o incluso drogas, pero jamás pensó que sería una simple barra de caramelo que Albert tomaría en el aire con una sola mano para proceder a comérsela.

\- qué?_ le pregunto a candy cuando empezaba a comer, pues ella lo miraba asombrada_ quieres?

\- no, no gracias, solo me sorprende que comas dulces.

El sonrió con encanto, mientras seguía masticando con entusiasmo.

\- porque? tengo mis dientes perfectos aun.

\- tonto_ lo califico ella antes de reír_ pensé que los mafiosos solo comían sushi y en tu caso, muchas pizzas y pasta.

Con aquel comentario incluso se escucho la risa de George confundida en una tos divertida, Albert animado por semejante locura se permitió levantarse para acercarse a ella.

\- créeme candy, jamás me había divertido realmente como en estas últimas horas, aunque me has hecho sufrir con esta cosa_ murmuro con relación a su intento de asesinato_ así que perdóname...

\- que te perdone?_ susurro ella sentada aun en su sitio, sorprendida pues Albert tomo su mano con firmeza, George quien solo los miraba estaba satisfecho con aquello.

\- por todo lo que he dicho que te haya ofendido, me has salvado la vida a pesar de las amenazas y aunque eres propiedad de Leagan, te aseguro jamás atentare contra ti en ningún sentido.

\- porque haces esto?

Intento retirar su mano, pero aquel rubio no la soltó.

\- porque quiero te sientas segura bajo mi techo, si algo sucede con mis hombres puedes decírmelo, estaré aquí para protegerte, se lo prometí a Leagan, pero más que todo porque, no se..._ titubeo rascando un poco su cabeza_ quiero tener una amiga y espero me concedas ese honor en algún momento de tu vida.

\- es difícil...

\- lo se_ dijo riendo, mientras apretaba su mano_ pero no imposible.

\- supongo que está bien_ murmuro ella insegura.

Afortunadamente o no tanto... un invitado mas se sumo a aquella reunión en la habitación, era Wolf quien estaba sintiéndose bastante pésimo aquel día, completando su bienestar con una dosis de manos agarradas entre su jefe y candy.

\- señor..._ murmuro con una voz algo siniestra, sus ojos oscuros centellaban.

Albert sin darse cuenta de nada, simplemente sonrió ante su visita separándose de candy, no sin antes dejar marcado un beso de forma galante en su mano, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara, algo que termino de hacer trizas los sesos del pobre lobo.

\- hola Wolf! qué novedades hay?

\- ninguna señor_ murmuro malhumorado_ quería saber dónde puedo descansar?

Aquel hombre intimidaba a candy, y es que sus ojos oscuros parecían que le taladraban su alma, algo en su cabeza gritaba a gritos que se alejara.

\- ufff problemita George?

\- mmm vera señor_ dijo George algo apenado_ no tengo cama disponible para Wolf, sabe que es nuevo y pues no tengo sitio aun, tendría que mover varios...

\- tranquilos, con un sofá estaré bien, solo quiero recostarme un poco_ interrumpió el castaño.

\- veamos..._ murmuro Albert pensativo_ ah listo, está claro que quedaras cuidando a esta nena, solo por hoy puedes quedarte con ella en su habitación...

\- QUE?!

Grito candy inconforme, no quería dormir con aquel hombre.

\- tranquila, está claro que en el sofá... solo para mantener un ojo en ti.

\- pero, Albert no me escapare!_ replico indignada, tuteándolo algo que lleno de satisfacción al rubio, pero no tanto al castaño.

\- solo es por hoy cariño, no es que no confié en ti, simplemente necesito cooperación con este hermano_ ella a regañadientes solo asistió_ mañana tendremos listo otro sitio, no George?

El hombre mayor asistió.

\- claro que si, Don...

\- ves... no hay problema con eso, Wolf?

El hombre solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, aunque por dentro estaba sumamente agradecido con semejante idea.

\- supongo iré a dormir...

\- claro candy, ve tranquila y descansa_ dijo despidiéndose de ella, mirando como la rubia se retiraba sin dejar de mirar con desconfianza al castaño, aprovechando que estaba de pie el rubio de acerco a Wolf antes de que se marchara detrás de ella, susurrándole claramente_ si la tocas de alguna manera, te mato... eres un excelente hombre, pero no dejare que abuses de esta mujer, un mínimo problema Wolf y créeme te mandare a nadar con los peces.

Wolf impenetrable, asistió ante tal advertencia, marchándose de aquel sitio.

\- realmente cree es buena idea?

Pregunto su viejo consejero tan sabio como siempre.

\- es una prueba para él, quiero saber si será de confianza_ George estuvo de acuerdo_ llama a cuki, tengo trabajo para él...

\- últimamente le está dando mucha libertad, Albert.

Fue la observación del mayor, aquel muchacho no le caía nada bien y es que sus orígenes eran desconocidos, además de adaptarse como un camaleón ante cualquier circunstancia, seria admirable en cualquier otro, pero en George aquello era una amenaza.

\- me ha demostrado lealtad, ha acabado con mis enemigos sin preguntar nada mas, no deberías dudar aun de él.

\- yo puedo hacer eso sin esperar nada a cambio, pero crees él lo hace de gratis?

\- para eso le pago, no?_ el hombre mayor intento replicar, pero el rubio no lo dejo_ es mi decisión, deja pasar el asunto.

George como buen servidor, bajo su rostro y haciendo una reverencia, fue en busca del solicitado.

* * *

.

Ella había deambulado por la habitación sin mirarlo, era como si huyera de sus ojos, aquello lo divertía; cansado de tantas horas sin dormir, se quito aquel gorro que protegía su cabeza, acomodando su cabello algo alargado con una liga, procedió a lanzarse en el sofá en una posición relajada con uno de sus brazos encima de su frente.

Miro de reojo como la rubia, quitaba sus converse oscuras con detalles rosas, dejando a la vista sus medias de colores; aquel castaño sonrió, ella nunca cambiaba, siempre le encantaba el color en sus cosas, la rubia lo pillo sonriendo y frunció su ceño.

\- Que pasa?

\- nada_ murmuro él suspirando; ella claramente se molesto con esa respuesta corta, y a él le encanto.

\- bien!

Exclamo ignorándolo y aquel castaño no pudo evitar terminar de explotar aquel volcán.

\- ok.

Ella lo miro de reojo, su furia estaba latente, odiaba sobre todo los ''Ok'', él lo sabía y se aprovechaba de eso.

\- no me gusta que me digan ok..._ murmuro molesta sacando con rabia las sabanas de su cama, al parecer dormiría con toda su ropa encima, incluso sus medias.

\- ok.

Volvió a repetir Wolf pero esta vez con voz lenta, mientras una sonrisa burlona se posaba en su rostro; ella echando humo, soltó un gruñido exasperado y lo fulmino con la mirada, allí el castaño sin poder evitarlo soltó su risa animada, dejándola sorprendida.

\- tu..._ para ella aquel hombre se parecía tanto a su esposo, pero aquello no era así, era más que imposible, era solo un extraño_ porque no tienes acento italiano?

Fue la pregunta directa que susurro, Terry algo intimidado prefirió bostezar.

\- no es tu problema, cállate y duerme.

Ella molesta por semejante respuesta, desvió su mirada intentando seguir con su interrogatorio mientras acomodaba su cama.

\- porque tu...

Sabía que empezaría a preguntar, ella era así frente a la curiosidad, fastidiado Terry tomo asiento en aquel sofá para interrumpirla con mordacidad.

\- con cuál de los dos vas a quedarte, con el jefe ruso o el italiano? porque déjame decirte estás haciendo un enorme trabajo ligándote a ambos_ ella quedo en una pieza hirviendo de molestia.

\- ese... ese no es tu problema!

Exclamo indignada, pero aquel hombre algo celoso seguiría molestándola.

\- no, no lo es!_ replico levantándose intentando alejarse de aquella mujer tan frustrante_ pero menuda guerra empezara si tratan de quedarse con tu ''amor'' o debería decir con tus pantalones.

Las comillas con sus dedos, fue el borde para la rubia quien se acerco a él para intentar golpearlo con el jarrón más cercano, aprovechando que este daba la espalda se lo lanzo.

Impresionado y adolorido, Terry comprobó que algo impactaba su cabeza con fuerza haciéndose trizas, recorriendo el dolor todo su cráneo haciendo que el equilibrio fallara un poco, hasta dejarlo arrodillado, escuchado levemente un jadeo asustado.

\- oh no! perdón!_ grito la mujer corriendo a su lado intentando revisar su cabeza encontrando solo trocitos del jarrón_ pero es tu culpa!

\- mi culpa..._ murmuro el hombre molesto mientras intentaba apretar su cabeza_ auch! mierda!

Ella asustada intentaba levantarlo pero aquel cuerpo pesaba y el hombre aun desorientado no se movía, capaz la impresión o el mismo dolor.

\- estarás bien!

\- estaré bien...

Repitió sin creerle, fijando su mirada en ella observo anonadado que aquella mujer lo había golpeado por sus comentarios, ciertamente le importaba mucho aquel par de criminales y los celos volvieron a subir como la espuma en aquel castaño herido.

\- solo levántate y recuéstate así, tal vez...

Claro, el se levanto pero con su energía intacta arrastrándola a ella contra la pared, asustada por lo que le haría ante semejante golpe, intento patalear un poco pero aquel cuerpo se pego con violencia al de ella, no dejando mucha escapatoria. Respirando con dificultad aquel hombre fuerte fijo sus ojos oscuros en ella, y las esmeraldas asustadas se llenaron de dudas.

\- suéltame bruto!

Pidió ella, tratando de empujarlo, pero era tan duro como una pared.

\- sino qué? me mataras como lo hacen tus nuevos amigos.

… _acaso la estaba sermoneando_? se pregunto internamente la rubia, en aquellos ojos oscuros la molestia se reflejaba.

\- a lo mejor lo haga_ amenazo ella, y el solo sonrió con sarcasmo.

\- ni siquiera puedes moverte niña tonta, estas a mi merced, me pregunto qué haré contigo...

El muy descarado acerco mas su rostro hacia ella dándole dosis de nerviosismo, sus pecas le encantaban cada día más, allí Terry envalentonado beso cada una de sus mejillas con dulzura y ella solo ahogo un jadeo ante aquel abuso.

\- me pregunto si tus labios son tan dulces como tus mejillas_ murmuro con esa voz sedosa y varonil cerca de su oreja.

Inmediatamente aquel cuerpo menudo se lleno de electricidad y mariposas locas revolotearon en aquel estomago femenino, su respiración fallo un poco y sus mejillas se encendieron con violencia, se sintió volando llena de emoción y es que aquel hombre había tocado ese interruptor dentro de ella que su mente empezó a gritar locuras comparándolo con otro hombre, el cual sin dudarlo no estaba allí.

\- Wolf, está todo bien?!_ grito alguien fuera de la habitación, mientras tocaba la puerta.

Aquel imprudente rompió aquella hermosa burbuja, donde Terry carraspeo un poco sin soltar a la rubia, pidiéndole con la mirada que guardara silencio.

\- todo bien! solo se ha roto un jarrón por equivocación, supongo me lo descontaran de la paga...

\- que tonto hombre_ murmuraron del otro lado de la puerta con diversión.

Y sintiendo como los pasos se alejaban de aquella puerta, el lobo se permitió soltar un poco el cuerpo de la rubia, no sin antes tomar aquel rostro sonrojado con su mano para advertirle.

\- vuelve a tocarme y te hare cosas que ni tu mente imaginaria.

Ella asistió temblorosa, siendo liberada de aquellos brazos para correr hacia su cama donde se quedaría toda la noche con mucha quietud.

Terry por su parte pudo haber dicho en aquel momento quien era, pero prefirió callar, aun no era tiempo y no deseaba exponerla; aunque… que dolor, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por besarla y es que aquella mujer lo volvía loco, pero se alegraba que por lo menos la barrera de mujer segura e intocable había flaqueado, ella estaba sumamente callada pretendiendo dormir y él recostándose en el sofá siguió vigilándola con sigilo.

En algún momento lo tocaría y mandaría al caño todo el esfuerzo… porque sin dudarlo, ella iba a ser suya para toda la vida, sus votos matrimoniales seguían intactos a pesar de todo, la seguía amando y aunque ella se hubiera besado con otro, aquel cuerpo había gritado por el suyo al estar tan cerca.

 _Ay pecosa! si supieras todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti, porque te amo._

Pensó con frustración, a lo mejor mañana lo mataría si ella abría su linda boca explicando lo que había pasado y más aun, como él la había acorralado.

Pero increíblemente a la mañana siguiente ella no dijo nada sobre su incidente, y desviaba su mirada cada vez que estaba cerca... allí se dio cuenta de que realmente iba por buen camino y que pronto aquella pecosa caería junto a él, donde jamás la soltaría.

* * *

.

 _Saludos niñas Lindas,_

 _Aquí dejándoles un capi rapidito... espero tengan un fantástico fin de semana, lleno de bendiciones!_

 _Gracias Por Leer!_

 _Espero les guste, vuelvo pronto con más dosis de locura :D_

 _Muchos abrazos,_

 _Su amiga,_

 _Ely Andley._


	18. Chapter 18

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 17:**

Ella estaba temblando como gelatina cada vez que lo veía, su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera extraña y volátil, sentía tantas cosas dentro de sí misma, miedo a lo desconocido, confusión por esa gama de nuevos sentimientos, soledad por todo lo que la rodeaba, dolor ante su futuro incierto pues nada bueno podía esperarla, aquel hoyo era muy profundo para escapar... no pensaba en los italianos y los rusos, pensaba en su propia vida, una que había quedado hecha trizas, una que ya no existía, ella estaba acabada y aquello era tan lamentable.

Había tenido una noche fatal luego de aquel incidente con el desconocido Wolf y aunque intento dormir, no lo hizo. Sus instintos estaban alertas ante aquel hombre, porque la amenaza seguía rondando en su mente, y en ella hacía estragos como un hierro caliente colocado en su piel.

 _Cosas que ni siquiera imaginaria..._

Que descaro! pero aquella amenaza más de intimidarla, la asusto pues su cuerpo expreso a gritos que lo tocara y esperara las consecuencias.

 _Tonta!_

 _Céntrate!_

Se regaño con molestia miles de veces. Había sentido como aquel hombre casi de madrugada se había levantado para merodear a su alrededor, revisaba el perímetro como todo un experto, pero existió ese momento cuando se quedo de pie cerca de su cama y ella aguanto la respiración, pensando en tomar la navaja que seguía escondida en su tobillo allí entre sus medias, lo atacaría si se atrevía a tocarla de manera indebida.

Pero él no se acerco... _solo suspiro_.

Un suspiro extraño que el creyó recordar, transportándola nuevamente con otra persona que no estaba allí.

\- _me estoy volviendo loca..._

Murmuro aquella mañana sin querer.

\- que pasa, candy?

pregunto Albert extrañado, aquella mañana estaba de mal humor se notaba a leguas, no le había dado ni siquiera los buenos días cuando entro, se había levantado mas tarde de lo normal y tenía ese ceño fruncido que le daba un aspecto fatal.

\- a mi?

Replico ella haciéndose la loca con el asunto, era casi mediodía y estaba cambiando el vendaje de aquella herida que poseía el rubio, alegrándose pues estaba sanando con mayor velocidad de la que se esperaba.

\- si, a ti..._ dijo sonriente Albert intentando animarla.

\- oh nada!

\- te sientes enferma?

\- no... Nada de eso.

\- Wolf..._ murmuro el rubio molestándose un poco_ te ha hecho algo?

Ella inmediatamente lo miro, pensando que no debía decir nada respecto a su incidente, no quería que más gente sufriera por su culpa.

\- no..._ dijo con seguridad mientras negaba con su cabeza_ él ha sido... amable?

\- amable?_ pregunto el otro contrariado mientras empezaba a reír_ que novedad.

\- porque?

\- mmm supongamos que no es un tipo muy comunicativo, aunque es un excelente hombre para solucionar asuntos_ ella solo asistió, imaginando cuales eran los ''asuntos''_ me cae bien, pero me molestaría que te haya hecho algo, candy.

\- pero no ha pasado nada... _ allí pensó en algo rápidamente, mientras sonreía_ aunque si ocurrió algo...

Albert se sorprendió prestando atención a la pequeña mujer.

\- en serio? que paso?

\- ronca mucho al dormir_ dijo ella intentando sonar divertida y lo logro. El rubio a su lado empezó a reír animado.

\- qué locura has sacado!_ exclamo sin parar de reír.

Candy viendo que aquel ambiente al fin se había calmado, procedió a colocar un nuevo vendaje, dejando que Albert se quejara un poco de la incomodidad, aunque aquel dolor era minoría de todo el que había sentido anteriormente.

Una vez que todo estuvo cambiado, el rubio se recostó en su gran cama soltando un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos. Aquel hombre era hermoso, tenía una cara delicada llena de paz, sus mejillas empezaban a llenarse de vello pero el cual era color claro, su cabello era fantástico, un tono rubio muy sedoso esparcido en la almohada, con esa mecha totalmente roja que lo hacía ver como un chico malo... él lo era, pero en el fondo tenía un corazón tan bondadoso, era más como un niño, le recordó a candy como eran los chicos rusos cuando no tenían armas ni trajes de etiqueta.

\- porque esa mecha rojiza?_ pregunto y él sonrió sin dejar su pose relajada.

\- había una chica con ansias de estilista, estaba hermosa en todos los sentidos, pero su cabeza era algo hueca_ dijo suspirando como si fuera un suplicio_ estábamos en Francia, ella era trotamundos como yo y nos liamos un poco, pero hubo una fiesta y todo se salió de control, yo era un hombre fiel pero...

\- jum!

\- está bien, no era nada fiel y me ligue otra nena francesa, súper buena.

\- te encontraron?

El sonrió mas encantado.

\- claro, pero lejos de molestarse, se sumo a nuestro juego y terminamos en un bellísimo trió_ volvió a suspirar pero perdiendo la diversión_ en la mañana, sentí como tironeaban mi cabello y con toda la resaca del mundo, abrí un ojo mirando a la muy desgraciada con un tubo de pintura para el cabello esparciéndolo elegantemente en mi cabello rubio.

\- que hiciste?_ dijo ella riendo.

\- le grite por supuesto, y asustada salió corriendo junto a la francesa quien se había sumado en su venganza... me mire al espejo y parecía un volcán en llamas_ candy a esta altura ya reía con gracia_ afortunadamente me lave el cabello con prisa y aun la pintura no había hecho efecto en algunas partes del cabello, pero me quedo esta mecha de forma permanente... oye! deja de reír!

Ella tomaba su abdomen con burla mientras seguía riendo, y Albert se sintió bien al ser el causante de aquellas hermosas carcajadas.

\- me alegra que te den ganas de reír...

\- lo siento_ susurro ella dejando de reír_ pero es tan alucinante... porque no te lo quitaste con otra pintura más?

Él se torno distante y cabizbajo.

\- supongo no me quedo tiempo para eso...

\- porque?_ pregunto candy con más seriedad.

\- en ese tiempo..._ el se acomodo mejor en su cama para reflejar sus ojos azules en aquellas esmeraldas_ yo no era el dueño de todo esto candy, era trotamundos... me encantaba correr de un lado para otro, buscando nuevas aventuras, siendo libre. Mientras tanto mi hermano André era el encargado de esta organización, pero empezó a enfermar y murió hace poco, yo tuve que correr a su lado en Italia y como único hijo del gran William hacerme cargo de todo este imperio, tan absurdo... después se tomo la decisión de asignarme a la familia y enviarnos a Lakewood para ampliar nuestros horizontes como las otras familias que están en Norteamérica.

\- tu hermano que le paso?

El masajeo su cabeza con molestia, empezaba a doler con tanto recuerdo.

\- dijeron que su corazón, pero él era tan fuerte... se rumoreo que alguien estaba envenenándolo, pero en esa ocasión aun yo no estaba a su lado, si me preguntas que tenia... te diré que no lo sé, pero para mi..._ susurro con tristeza_ él murió de amor.

\- pero..._ intento preguntar mas, pero en Albert se empezó a notar el dolor_ que tienes?

\- me duele un poco mi cabeza...

\- necesitas descansar, y yo necesito mas medicamentos, alguna idea?

\- ah sí claro... Wolf!_ grito con fuerza Albert.

Candy sorprendida, miro como inmediatamente el castaño se asomo en aquella puerta de la habitación, de modo que estaba fuera custodiándola. Aquel hombre grande tenía un rostro serio y es que escuchar las risas de candy y no ser el causante de ellas, lo había dejado de muy mal humor.

\- sí, señor?

\- ve con candy a la bodega... necesita medicamentos para mi recuperación, pídele a cuki ayuda si falta alguna cosa, últimamente todos se enfermaba y tal vez falten cosas.

El lobo asistió, pidiéndole a candy que lo acompañara.

\- por cierto Wolf, George hablo de que tomes la habitación al lado de candy, allí tienes algunos trajes y ropa que usan los chicos... no te descuides con ella, debes protegerla_ él volvió a asistir con cautela y Albert satisfecho cerro sus ojos para descansar un poco.

.

* * *

Ella iba siguiendo a Wolf sin apartar su mirada de aquella espalda tan ancha, aquella mañana estaba con un traje oscuro impecable, con zapatos relucientes y ese cabello suelto en sus hombros dándole ese aspecto de mafioso que intimidaría a cualquiera, su tatuaje estaba develado en todo su esplendor, aquel tribal la intrigaba pues no sabía por qué lo tenía, los chicos rusos siempre dijeron que todo tatuaje tenía un lenguaje para ellos, pero para aquel hombre que significaría aquí tribal sin sentido alguno.

El se detuvo y ella por estar entretenida choco con su espalda, la miro de reojo y ella visualizo una sonrisa algo burlona.

 _Mierda! no debo tocarlo!_

Recordó de pronto y se hecho para atrás como si él quemara, aquel hombre entendió completamente su pensamiento pues sus mejillas la delataron cruelmente.

\- no te detengas ante nada_ dijo él hombre con esa voz sedosa que a ella le encantaba, casi quiso golpearse con ese pensamiento.

Candy asistió, y siguieron caminando, con intriga no dejo de mirar a sus lados donde había italianos peleando para mejorar sus habilidades, otros practicando con armas, desde cuchillos hasta pistolas. El ambiente era parecido al que tenia con los rusos, ellos también tenían las mismas costumbres. Observo como salían por la parte de atrás del gran hogar italiano. Encontrándose con un espacioso patio que cubría bastante terreno, a unos cuantos metros otras edificaciones estaban allá mas apartadas del hogar.

\- los dormitorios_ pensó ella en voz alta, y Terry a su lado se sorprendió.

\- como lo sabes?

\- lo imagine_ dijo con simplicidad_ los rusos también tienen esa manía, los hombres duermen turnados en las miles de camas que están en un cuarto.

No debía dar aquella información y menos a un italiano, pero aquel hombre caminando solo frunció su ceño.

\- no se supone que tu no deberías ver ese sitio?

\- de verdad? pero si se duerme cómodo en ellos, bueno el sitio de los chicos es muy cómodo y... porque arrugas tu frente?

\- dormiste con ellos en aquel sitio? con miles de hombres!_ casi lo grito, y ella no entendió porque aquella molestia tan grande; Terry intentaba controlarse pero sus nervios estaban llegando al límite, intento respirar mientras seguía caminando hacia la bodega.

\- pues sí, no sé porque gritas!_ murmuro, ignorando su rostro sonrojado por la molestia.

\- perdón... solo, bueno me pareció extraño que siendo la mujer del jefe, te dejara dormir en ese sitio.

\- pero si no soy...

 _Mierda! candy, cállate!_

Se grito interiormente antes de soltar una estupidez delante de aquel hombre tan extraño, él la miro con curiosidad con esos ojos tan negros como la noche.

\- no eres qué?_ ella encogió sus hombros restándole importancia y decidió callar, a Terry le pareció perfecto pues no podía seguir concentrado sin evitar zarandearla por semejante confesión.

En total silencio recorrieron el patio y se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de hierro, donde con dos toques de la mano del castaño, fue abierta dejando ver a un hombre de aspecto más intimidante que Wolf, tenia zarcillos en sus orejas y sus ojos relucientes de burla la observaron sin perder detalle, era un hombre más pequeño que Wolf pero igual de atlético, se veía un poco mayor que el lobo.

\- agradable visita...

\- cuki necesitamos medicamentos, abre maldita sea.

\- ufff pero que carácter tenemos hoy_ dijo riendo, mientras los dejaba pasar, aquel sitio lleno de cajas de cartón y madera de diferentes tamaños_ busca la caja que diga medicamentos y revísala Wolf...

\- bien!_ dijo caminando revisándolas todas, buscando aquel nombre.

\- así que tu eres nuestra invitada rusa?_ pregunto cuki interesado, candy quien simplemente encogió sus hombros no respondió, dejando satisfecho a Terry, no quería el soltara su lengua de mas, menos que lo relacionara de alguna manera con él, pues cuki no tenía idea de su vida_ mujer de pocas palabras? pensé que los médicos eran conversadores...

\- cuki déjala en paz!

Le advirtió Terry, mientras tomaba una gran caja de cartón con el nombre buscado.

\- calma Wolf, no deseo incomodar la visita... así que cuanto tiempo se queda?

\- no lo sé, es decisión del jefe.

\- y se acatan no?_ pregunto con ironía el otro, recibiendo una mirada ceñuda del castaño.

\- así es...

Cuki simplemente sonrió con encanto, ignorándolo.

\- que tal tu estancia, pecosa?

El se quedo estática con aquel apodo y molesta reclamo.

\- no me llames así!

\- pero si eres pecosa_ murmuro el otro con diversión.

\- no tienes derecho de llamarme así, así que guarda silencio_ se atrevió a ordenarle, y el otro simplemente sonrió con cinismo, apretando su brazo con fuerza.

\- a mí nadie me da ordenes_ la amenazo e inmediatamente sintió como un filo se instalo en su cuello.

Terry quien no perdió detalle de cuki, se abalanzo al verlo afianzar su agarre sobre candy, molesto saco su navaja para dejarla instalada en aquel cuello que trago con esfuerzo, claramente no se esperaba aquella acción. Esperaba no tener que utilizarla y menos en aquel hombre, pero si las cosas se salían de control debía hacerlo, ya luego se enfrentaría a Albert y más importante a Brower.

\- suéltala, cuki_ susurro cerca de su oído con tanta violencia en su tono de voz, que el otro sorprendido la soltó sin mas preámbulos.

Una vez suelta, ella dio varios pasos hacia atrás, observando a ambos hombres quienes estaban sumamente furiosos, pensó que empezaría una pelea, incluso que alguno quedaría muerto.

Pero una vez que lobo lo soltó, cuki reflejo su furia en él y unos segundos más, solo esbozo una sonrisa.

\- tranquilo hermano..._ Wolf solo asistió, guardando con destreza aquella navaja dentro de la chaqueta de su traje.

\- todo bien?

\- genial_ dijo el otro con diversión y inclinando la cabeza hacia candy murmuro_ discúlpeme señora_ luego simplemente se marcho hacia el fondo de la bodega silbando como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

\- te encuentras bien, candy?

La preocupación en su voz no paso desapercibido, y ella solo asistió mirando aquellos ojos oscuros, esperando encontrar algo más, pero no entendía que era.

\- lamento haberlo provocado, yo...

\- tranquila, no sé porque reacciono de esa manera_ dijo pensativo, pero negando con su cabeza se dirigió hacia la caja con los medicamentos_ supongo no puede evitar asustar a la gente…ven a buscar lo que necesitas y nos marchamos para que atiendas al jefe...

Solo asistió acercándose a la caja, pero sin dejar de mirar aquel rostro tenso de Wolf, sus rasgos eran tan similares a...

 _Estás loca, candy!_

Se critico una vez más, borrando aquel pensamiento tan imposible de su cabeza.

.

* * *

Estaba preocupado y algo estresado, sus golpes aun dolían, pero sabía que mucho menos que los de sus muchachos, quienes a regañadientes mando a descansar, ya el día estaba andado con todo su esplendor pero aun sus pensamientos no estaban claros; tom había llegado hace bastantes horas empujando a Archie por toda la estancia, al igual que él, Neil deseo golpearlo hasta matarlo, pero la defensa de Archie sirvió de mucho, sin él su familia no habría sabido de su paradero, en parte le agradecía, pero por otra parte también lo maldecía.

\- mátalo maldita sea!

Fue la petición de tom y aunque debió decir que si, solo negó con su cabeza.

\- Archie es mi familia y...

\- al diablo! tu familia somos nosotros!

Grito tom, jamás lo había gritado, neil creyó que jamás lo había visto tan molesto como aquel día y es que estaba sin control de sus emociones.

\- tom...

\- vete al diablo! me escuchas? JODETE!

Le grito fuera de sí, y muy a su pensar, lo golpeo por semejante insolencia.

Inmediatamente reacciono pues arrugando su frente por el dolor producido por su puño, bajo su cabeza con respeto y dejo de replicar.

\- tom yo...

No lo dejo continuar, sin subir su mirada pregunto.

\- que harás con él?

\- supongo que recibirá una lección por..._ ya tom sabía que pasaría, lo golpearían y seguiría fallando, miro al tonto a su lado y el solo sonreía asistiendo, aquello lo hizo sentir más rabia, por culpa suya candy permanecía recluida con los italianos, acaso ese sacrificio por parte de la rubia aun no era suficiente para su jefe, claramente el honor de Archie hacia la familia era una mierda pero a Neil no le importaba, así que dando media vuelta procedió a marcharse_ a dónde vas?

\- a descansar...

Dijo sin mirar atrás, Neil confundido lo miro marcharse, jamás le había dado la espalda.

\- pero pensé que querías tomar esto en tus manos...

Tom con una sonrisa irónica solo lo miro de reojo.

\- dáselo a otro perro, no a mi... buenas tardes jefe!

Y diciendo aquello se marcho dando un portazo, claramente molesto con aquella decisión.

Neil allí solo, suspiro apartando aquel recuerdo, se sentía patético aun.

Se había comunicado con el alto mando en Moscú, escuchar la voz de su verdadero padre lo lleno de incredulidad, se sentía incluso preocupado, quien iba a creer que aquel hombre que había destruido familias, se mostraba preocupado por su hijo bastardo. Y lo más sorprendente, miles de rusos estaban preparados para volar a Norteamérica incluyéndolo, solo para enfrentarse a los italianos, darían su vida solo para liberarlo como si él fuera alguien sumamente importante, aquello fue sorprendente que aun merodeaba su mente.

Su padre, era extraño pensar en él de esa manera, había cancelado todo al escuchar su explicación, le había contado todo, incluyendo sobre candy, sabía que aquel hombre seria su apoyo si todo le fallaba, él hombre mayor acepto todo con naturalidad entendiendo su posición, pero le había advertido que un equipo había partido antes de su llamada, llegaría en tan solo unos días a Norteamérica y pronto a Lakewood por lo que debía estar atento para interceptarlos antes de que atacaran a los italianos.

\- que grupo es?

Aquella pregunta tardo un poco y eso lo intrigo.

 _\- no querrás saberlo, pero son los hermanos Brack..._

Neil perdió color ante aquella noticia, se suponía que aquello no debía ser cierto.

\- pero si...

 _\- están vivos, bajo nuestro manto, inactivos claramente, pero les he pedido ayuda._

Aquello era una burla para él, aquel par de hermanos eran el demonio en personas, se suponía eran personas de cuarenta y algo de años, que habían muerto descuartizados por una familia enemiga, la cual fue erradicada luego de aquel semejante hecho... se corría el rumor, que uno de ellos se había robado la esposa del jefe de aquella familia enemiga, muriendo los tres de una manera horrible y cruel.

Ciertamente no eran santos, eran los mejores hombres dentro de la organización hasta que uno perdió la cabeza por unas faldas contrarias, pero saber que estaban vivos y peor aun que estaban a punto de atacar a los italianos, le dio miedo.

\- pero ellos pueden...

 _\- quemaran a los italianos hasta los cimientos, por eso te advierto, si tu chica esta dentro de esa casa, debes protegerla, nadie detiene a ese par de hermanos, lo sabes._

\- pero y si los contactas y...

 _\- no puedo! están de misión._

\- maldita sea!_ exclamo al auricular, escuchando claramente la risa de aquel hombre mayor_ arreglare esto...

 _\- está bien... y neil, cuídate._

Aquellas palabras solo fueron contestadas con un sí, para luego cortar.

Semejante conversación lo había dejado preocupado, debía actuar rápido y lo primero seria buscar las pistas necesarias para descubrir el desgraciado que intentaba culparlo. Pero su cabeza lo torturaba, necesitaba a candy viva, esa mujer debía salir de ese dominio italiano.

.

* * *

Se suponía debía descansar, pero no lo haría.

Eliza había limpiado sus heridas de una manera excelente, y aunque lo más grave en su cuerpo era un enorme hematoma en su cabeza, el dolor había cedido con los suficientes analgésicos para drogarlo, pero su cuerpo tan grande no se dejaba dominar por el sueño, mucho menos ahora que su pequeño demonio estaba en manos enemigas. El pelirrojo con aspecto de tiburón, estaba terminando de atar sus zapatos de combate, varios cuchillos estaban escondidos en su cuerpo, detrás de su pantalón ceñido estaba un arma, y acomodando su franelilla blanca donde las municiones estaban extendidas, procedió a tomar la chaqueta deportiva que estaba armada hasta los dientes con granadas.

 _Su misión?..._

 _Una suicida... iría por candy._

Drake sonriendo y endemoniadamente hermoso ante cualquier vista, emprendió su marcha, trataría de salir con sigilo de la fortaleza, sabía que la parte de atrás en dirección al lago no estaría vigilada a esta hora, aun era muy temprano y los muchachos apenas entregarían una guardia, el sol apenas bajaba en el horizonte y la poca claridad que había seria un punto a su favor.

Como el mismo demonio se deslizo entre las sombras, evitando encontrarse con alguno de sus hermanos, afortunadamente los pocos con los que se encontró ni percataban su presencia y si lo hicieron no les extraño verlo caminar despreocupadamente por el perímetro.

Al alcanzar el limite trasero de los terrenos, donde el pequeño bosque lleno de pinos y maleza cubría el camino hacia el lago así como el de la carretera principal por donde pensaba escapar, sin pensárselo mucho corrió intentando no hacer el suficiente ruido al chocar con las ramas a su alrededor, estaba satisfecho consigo mismo, antes de que terminara aquella noche candy estaría a su lado.

Pisando con agilidad de un lado a otro, saltando rocas y algunos troncos se veía solo una mancha algo rojiza que a gran velocidad pasaba, no quería alardear pero el más rápido al correr que todos los demás, aquello siempre era un punto a su favor tomando en cuenta su tamaño.

 _Un ruido fue percibido..._

Y lanzándose detrás de un árbol saco un cuchillo, sin dejar de mirar aquel perímetro.

Algo se aproximaba corriendo, haciendo mucho ruido... algunas hojas en la lejanía se remecían de un lado a otro, capaz se tratara de un oso, no era sorprendente verlos en aquel sitio, pero no podía ser, se movía mucho mas rápido, así que muy alerta espero que se acercara un poco más.

Cuando sintió las pisadas apuradas a tan solo diez metros, lanzo su cuchillo rápidamente hacia el enemigo detrás de sí.

\- hijo de p...

Fue el grito ahogado de un Arkady asustado quien estaba sumamente pálido, el cuchillo había dado en un árbol gracias a que el blanco se movió un poco por acto reflejo; Drake salió de su escondite y mirando al hombre hecho a reír, su rostro era un hermoso poema.

\- falle!

\- maldito bastardo, casi me das en el rostro!_ grito indignado_ pudiste matarme!

Drake se encogió sus hombros, ignorando los ojos llenos de fuego del asustado Arkady.

\- pero no te di, deja de lloriquear por amor de Dios...

\- que deje de lloriquear? vete al infierno!

El pelirrojo sonrió con gracia enfureciendo más a su amigo.

\- soy el diablo, te acuerdas?

Arkady soltó un bufido exasperado mientras acomodaba el peso de los C-4 escondidos en su mochila, aquello no paso inadvertido por el pelirrojo.

\- que llevas ahí?

\- no es tu problema...

\- que llevas...

\- que haces tu aquí?_ contraataco el otro sin dejarlo preguntar nuevamente, ambos con seriedad se miraron largo rato, hasta que Drake desvió su mirada_ lo sabia!

Aquella exclamación confundió al hombre.

\- qué demonios sabias?

\- iras por candy_ murmuro dichoso.

\- como lo sabes?_ pregunto sorprendido, Arkady se encogió de hombros.

\- pensaba hacer lo mismo...

\- mierda!

 _Otro ruido se escucho... una pisada mal calculada en una rama seca..._

Aquello alerto a los dos hombres que pegando sus espaldas se intentaban protegerse de cualquier ataque.

\- de donde viene?_ susurro Arkady.

\- mi derecha creo... pero no te muevas.

\- tengo granadas.

\- yo también, pero no nos conviene volar el bosque, pensaran están atacando...

\- pero..._ intento replicar.

\- quieres darle explicaciones a Leagan?

Arkady negó con su cabeza.

\- ni hablar, diablo.

\- vale, entonces..._ susurro pensativo_ vamos muéstrate! te hemos visto!

Grito muy confiado y Arkady lo miro como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Nadie con cinco dedos de frente salía con semejante declaración, pero increíblemente el culpable de aquel ruido salto de lo alto de uno de los pinos, cayendo perfectamente con una rodilla en el suelo.

\- TOM!

Exclamaron… mirando a aquel hombre quien sonriendo, se acercaba a su lado, bajando la guardia los dos hombres lo miraron sorprendido.

\- que haces?_ pregunto Drake confuso.

\- vine de paseo... los he sentido a ambos y decidí trepar ese árbol de allá.

\- joder que susto!

Exclamo Arkady tirándose sobre el tronco de un árbol descansando su agitado corazón; Drake por su parte miro a su amigo sintiendo ganas de reír nuevamente.

\- pero que...

\- los escuche..._ ambos hombres volvieron a estar alertas_ van por candy...

\- sí, y?

Murmuro cortante el pelirrojo.

\- le contaras al jefe?!

\- no... Claro que no!_ dijo indignado_ al igual que ustedes pienso salir, pero no por candy.

\- entonces?

Tom suspiro, tenía que hacerlos entrar en razón.

\- reuniré pistas, buscare el culpable de todo este lio y si lo logro... lo matare_ la expresión en su rostro hizo retroceder a ambos hombres quienes lo miraban_ pero no puedo ir por candy, pues pondría su vida en peligro... si acorralan a los italianos, que creen harán con ella?

 _Matarla_ , era la respuesta, pero ninguno la dijo sino que se quedaron en silencio.

\- entonces, que hacemos?_ murmuro con malhumor Drake, el punto de tom era exacto.

\- ayúdenme...

\- está bien por mi_ dijo Arkady_ pero... y el jefe?

\- esta cegado... necesitamos mentes claras para erradicar el problema, detesto aceptarlo pero Neil no está pensando claramente en el asunto, candy con cada día en ese sitio corre más peligro y debemos sacarla de allí, solo lo haremos con la cabeza del culpable... entienden?_ ambos asistieron.

\- encontremos información y si no podemos liderar con el asunto, se lo contaremos al jefe... de acuerdo?

Todos asistieron ante las palabras de Drake, y llegando a un acuerdo, caminaron lejos de la fortaleza para comenzar su investigación, su prioridad era la liberación de su torbellino rubio.

.

* * *

 _La sentía cerca y debía acercarse... aquella mujer con sus ojos verdes era la respuesta para sus problemas, era la debilidad de Leagan... una debilidad verdadera, no como la rubia de ojos azules y estaba tan cerca, quería tenerla a su merced, pero la protección que Andley le brindaba era demasiada._

 _Subió con cautela las escaleras que daban hacia el piso superior, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche y la poca iluminación de la planta baja, sabía que no debía estar allí y que era un riesgo, pero la necesitaba... ella sería el fin para ambas mafias, la mujer seria el cordero sacrificado para sus propósitos._

 _Sabía de memoria los planos de aquel sitio, la habitación de Andley y de sus más leales seguidores... si tan solo no hubiera fallado su tiro no estaría aquí._

 _El corredor estaban tan solitario y aquello lo complació, sabia de sobra cual era la habitación de la mujer del ruso e iría por ella._

 _Había esperado hasta que la luna saliera, cuando ya la mayoría descansaban, sabia quienes vigilaban el perímetro y los horarios de cada uno, aquel era su momento perfecto, pisando cuidadosamente se acerco hacia la habitación deseada y oculto entre las sombras se sintió un simple rechinido de sus pasos en el suelo._

 _Error..._

 _Inmediatamente del cuarto contiguo un castaño salió alerta, con pistola en mano y sin camisa, sus ojos algo soñolientos intentaban mirar en la oscuridad del pasillo, donde el intruso contenía su respiración._

 _Mirando encantado que aquel hombre no fijo su mirada en su persona, dio un paso hacia atrás y otro más quedando apartado de su visualización, maldiciendo por lo bajo pues aquel hombre camino hacia la habitación de la mujer entrando, allí seguro revisaría si estaba libre de algún peligro._

 _Que maldita su suerte!_

 _Aquella no sería la noche indicada, pero mientras siguiera en aquel sitio ella seria suya de alguna manera, y cuando estuviera en sus manos le suplicaría por su vida, una lástima que él no fuera un hombre complaciente y mucho menos lo seria con aquella mujer._

 _No le temblaba el pulso para eliminar sus obstáculos... Susana había sido la prueba de ello._

 _Y marchándose en la oscuridad, intento volver a la seguridad de su entorno como un sigiloso gato, tendría más suerte la próxima vez._

.

* * *

Estaba paranoico... lo suficiente para creer que cualquier sonido seria un peligro para su pecosa.

Ciertamente ella estaba segura en aquel sitio, Albert le había tomado el suficiente apego (uno que no le gustaba) para mantenerla protegida de los italianos, y nadie mas podía irrumpir en aquel sitio, pero no podía bajar su guardia.

Tenía demasiado sueño y aunque debía descansar, prefirió asegurarse que candy estaba bien en su habitación, por ello caminando con el dorso desnudo y con arma en mano, abrió con cuidado aquella puerta que soltó un pequeño sonido.

Era obvio que candy no había escuchado, dormía como un tronco, aquello hizo sonreír a Terry, era tan hermosa durmiendo.

Atrevido como solo él lo era, se acerco a su cama luego de cerrar aquella puerta con cuidado. Ocultando su arma detrás de su pantalón. Camino por el piso frio pues sus pies estaban descalzos, la miro allí en su cama, estaba bajo las sabanas boca arriba, su rostro sereno y sin emoción alguna. La tenue luz de la lámpara apartada iluminaba sus pecas... allí estaba el motivo de su adoración.

Su corazón latió de prisa emocionado como un niño frente a un dulce, ella era su dulce... la amaba y lo estaba matando el hecho de mantener apartadas sus manos, deseaba tenerla bajo su cuerpo, protegerla con su alma y amarla con su corazón.

Quería desintegrar sus penas y construir sus sonrisas, de la misma manera que lo había hecho hasta el momento que su vida dio un giro distinto.

Quería escapar con ella, llevarla en sus brazos y huir... correr lejos de tanta maldad.

No quería dejarla marchar nuevamente, no estaba preparado para mirarla caminar lejos de él, la necesitaba... Dios sabia cuanto la necesitaba, estaba muriendo lentamente al no poder revelarle quien era, pero era tan peligroso.

La quería libre y un poco suya... pues su corazón estaba en sus manos.

 _Su pecosa..._

La necesitaba... acerco una de sus manos y aparto uno de sus rizos, atreviéndose a inclinar su cuerpo para acercarse mas.

Impulsivamente, él se acercó mucho más contra ella y tocó sus labios con los suyos. La textura de sus labios era tan suaves como la seda, fríos al principio, para, luego, calentarse rápidamente. Era tan dulce como lo recordaba e increíblemente, ella se medio despertó ante tal caricia correspondiéndole en aquella locura.

Al principio, el beso fue lento y expresivo, para luego presionarla con una urgente determinación y necesidad que lo estaba quemando. Allí estaba ella entregándose a su beso permitiendo que todo a su alrededor desapareciera.

Después de separarse de sus labios, volvió a besarla, pero esta vez, fue un largo beso de bocas abiertas, permitiendo así la entrada de su lengua, que exploraba su boca con una determinada suavidad, aquello los dejo sin barreras ni distinciones simplemente un ligero calor que corría por sus cuerpos con delicia.

Él intento reposar su peso con una mano apretando aquel colchón, mientras la otra mano viajaba por el cuello desnudo de su pecosa quien seguía perdida en aquel encantador beso, quiso separarse un poco y la rubia se retorció para estar más cerca de él, ella sintió la tensión de su cuerpo, el duro músculo de su pecho y de su abdomen desnudo...

 _Y el sueño se esfumo…_

Candy comprendió que estaba siendo besada en realidad, y que aquel intruso pensaba aprovecharse de ella, llenándose de miedo intento empujarlo con sus manos en su pecho pero seguía besando esta vez su cuello, llena de pánico lo empujo nuevamente y al parecer el hombre reacciono pues se aparto lentamente y ella sin darle ninguna oportunidad, se defendió.

Lo único que Terry sintió fue su rechazo y al apartarse un dolor llego a su pecho... apartándose bruscamente llevo su mano instintivamente al sitio y mirando a su pecosa su corazón se hizo trizas.

Ella temblaba incontrolablemente y sus esmeraldas estaban asustadas, llenas de pánico... estaba sentada en su cama en posición de ataque y en sus manos temblorosas una navaja pequeña brillaba con la luz. Estaba horrorizada y quiso abrazarla, pero al acercarse ella levanto la navaja e intento decir : NO con sus labios pero nada salió además de un quejido lastimero, mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas.

No podía sentirse más miserable aquel tonto enamorado y negando con su cabeza por lo que acababa de ocasionar salió huyendo de aquella habitación, dejando a candy asustada por el hecho de que era atacada, pero más por el hecho de que su corazón martilleaba a raíz de los besos recibidos, aquella noche tampoco dormiría sino que se mantendría llorando desconsolada mientras apretaba aquella arma filosa entre sus manos, pidiendo fervientemente a Dios que la ayudara pues, no entendía nada.

Terry por otro lado, entro corriendo a su habitación sintiéndose estúpido.

 _Que he hecho?! Maldición!_

La había herido sin planeárselo, ahora menos estaría a su lado. Y no pudo defenderse para demostrar quién era pues el nudo en su garganta al verla en semejante situación vulnerable no lo ayudo para nada.

 _Tonto! que tonto!_

Se murmuro con rabia mientras golpeaba contra la pared su cabeza, sintió un ardor en su pecho y curioso levanto su mano desde el sitio, comprobando con horror que sangre roja rodeaba su palma.

Corriendo hacia el baño se miro en el espejo y la sangre seguía saliendo de aquel sitio.

Ella lo había cortado en su pectoral, un corte perfecto y a simple vista profundo, tal vez necesitaría sutura pero no debía arriesgarse pidiéndole a candy que lo curara, capaz lo terminaría de matar sin ni siquiera saber quién era realmente.

Limpio su corte con agua pero la sangre no dejaba de salir, su mejor noche se había convertido en una tortura... esperaba amanecer vivo la mañana siguiente, porque ella debía enterarse quien era, no podía morir sin que lo supiera.

Sonrió con orgullo, pues comprobó que ella sabía defenderse, tenía una clara prueba de ello.

 _Como es que tenía una navaja?_

Se pregunto confundido y admirado por semejante coraje.

 _Demonios!_

Se quejo pues el dolor se intensificaba; y ciertamente, un demonio era el responsable de aquella navaja, estaría orgulloso cuando se enterara de semejante defensa por parte de su rubia loca.

* * *

.

.

.

Y bien? o.O

No quería herirlo, se los juro chicas... solo quería besitos para Terry, pero candy... bueno, ella actuó sola y por instinto xD

Después de asegurar mis nobles intenciones, saludare...

HOLA! :D

Aquí apareciendo con un capi, que espero les guste.

Gracias por sus comentarios, son geniales *-* 3

Espero tengan un hermoso comienzo de semana lleno de muchas bendiciones y salud. Vuelvo prontito con más porque esto se pondrá mejor \o/

Un abrazo enorme,

Su amiga,

Ely Andley.


	19. Chapter 19

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 18:**

Antes de que los primeros rayos del sol tocaran el horizonte, Terry estaba despierto. Había pasado una noche terrible, sentía dolor en la cortada que poseía y ciertamente se estaba tornando rojiza a pesar de que había dejado de sangrar. Cubriéndola con cuidado, se vistió, debía ir al lado de Andley, si las cosas marchaban mal con candy debía estar preparado para huir, con ella claramente.

Algo malhumorado por el cansancio y el ardor de su herida al rozar con su ropa, con su traje perfectamente colocado y sus zapatos en su lugar, recogió su cabello, dejando a la vista su parte rapada con el extravagante tatuaje. Antes de salir echó unas diminutas gotas de un líquido en sus ojos, lubricando un poco los lentes de contacto que ya le molestaban por tanto tiempo colocados.

Así siempre alerta recorrió el corredor sin antes mirar la puerta de la habitación de candy, deseaba tanto correr hacia ella y explicarle todo, pero aun no era momento se recordó, no deseaba asustarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Recordarla temblando con sus esmeraldas asustadas, seguía partiendo su corazón, jamás la había visto en aquella situación tan vulnerable, mucho menos si él era el causante.

Olvidando un poco el asunto, recorrió aquel perímetro hasta la puerta de Albert, donde curiosamente estaba abierta, razón suficiente para acercarse mas a prisa.

\- permiso...

Murmuro entrando a la estancia, encontrándose a Albert sonriente sentado en aquel mueble cómodo que adornaba su habitación, George estaba de pie a su lado haciendo unas anotaciones en unas hojas con suma concentración.

\- Wolf! que sorpresa!

\- pasa algo, jefe?_ pregunto curioso.

\- mmm nada, nada...

George negó con su cabeza mirando fijamente al lobo.

\- estuvo rabiando de dolor y no ha podido soportarlo mucho rato, se levanto en la madrugada gritando maldiciones_ dijo divertido y Albert simplemente lo fulmino con los ojos.

\- supongo no tolero el dolor...

\- eres un llorón!

\- cállate George_ murmuro ignorándolo, el hombre mayor simplemente soltó una risita ante aquel ataque infantil_ tú te sientes bien?

\- si claro, porque lo dice, jefe?

\- te ves algo pálido, cierto George?_ el hombre mayor lo miro fijamente y asistió.

Wolf negó con su cabeza, quitándole importancia.

\- estoy bien, solo algo fastidiado, creo algún resfriado me atacara.

\- ufff que calamidad... crees puedas con una misión que debo encargarte?

Terry ignorando sus malestares, asistió, no sin antes preguntar.

\- pero y candy? quien la cuidara?

Albert encogió sus hombros con simplicidad, mientras hacia una mueca por el dolor de su zona afectada.

\- estará bien, la tengo despierta desde hace horas y creo que dormirá un buen tramo, de resto la acompaña cuki...

\- esta despierta?_ pregunto sorprendido, de modo que no lo había puesto en evidencia.

\- oh claro que si_ dijo George sin apartar la vista de sus papeles_ tuvo que despertarse para inyectarle un calmante al Don, en este momento está con cuki desayunando.

\- espero me traigan_ murmuro Albert bostezando_ muero de hambre.

\- puedo ir por tu desayuno...

\- no George, ya se lo he pedido a cuki.

George hizo una mueca, pero no lo contradijo.

\- cuál sería mi misión?_ pregunto Terry pensativo.

\- entrenamiento.

\- perdón?

Albert sonrió con encanto, antes de volver a decirlo.

\- entrenamiento... necesito entrenes a un grupo, se que tienes esa cualidad, Francesco no paraba de decir que te había visto combatir con alguno de sus chicos y siempre los derrotabas, necesito eso, que entrenes a un grupo que actualmente está en el patio, no quiero mueran sin pelear, detesto ver a mi gente débil delante de un ruso_ dijo molesto el rubio_ se que la mayoría son flacos delante de esos monstruos, pero quiero puedan ser escurridizos, hábiles para ser mas especifico, no quiero mueran por sus propias manos, quiero huyan o se defiendan si es preciso...

Terry muy a su pesar sabía que no debía rechazar aquel pedido, no debía levantar sospecha alguna.

\- puedo saber porque debo entrenarlos?

\- claro que si_ dijo el otro satisfecho pues sabía lo haría_ llegara un cargamento pronto, no quiero errores, quiero que todo salga perfecto... créeme le delegaría esta función a otro, pero mis mejores muchachos están ocupados con el cargamento de esta semana, necesito salir de la mercancía cuanto antes, los polis están jodidos y temen tomar el dinero de siempre, pues les están pisando los talones del alto mando.

\- entiendo.

\- entonces, ve y desayuna... puedes comenzar cuando quieras, George te ayudara, cierto?

El hombre mayor asistió, su supervisión era necesaria.

\- bien, me retiro entonces.

Recibiendo así la orden de Andley, empezó a caminar fuera de la estancia, dirigiéndose con molestia hacia la cocina, aquel día sería fatal.

.

Estaba más relajada y tranquila, George había tocado su puerta a tempranas horas para socorrer a Albert y ella sin dudarlo, corrió a su lado para aliviar su dolor. Actualmente, estaba en el gran comedor, una estancia sumamente pintoresca con una gran mesa color caoba, donde un delicioso desayuno muy sustancioso además, la esperaba.

Con cuki pisando sus talones, procedió a sentarse no sin antes ser ayudada por aquel hombre que parecía un pirata. Ambos sentados en silencio empezaron a comer, pero cuando el ambiente se empezó a tornar pesado, cuki quiso romper el hielo.

\- te gusta tu desayuno?_ ella solo asistió, ignorándolo, y el soltó un suspiro mientras apartaba su plato_ candy, lamento mucho lo que hice ayer, espero puedas perdonarme de verdad, no soy tan arrebatado, supongo estaba algo molesto e intente cobrarla contigo, perdón...

\- está bien, no importa.

\- si importa, no debí ser tan grosero contigo, pero en realidad pensé eras como esos rusos sin corazón... vi como ayudaste al jefe, estabas preocupada, eso fue muy valioso.

\- hice mi trabajo cuki, y no digas que los rusos no tienen corazón por favor, no los conoces.

Aquel hombre bajo su mirada apenado.

\- tienes razón, lo lamento candy... con todo respeto, pero me encanta lo que haces por otras personas.

Ella sorprendida por aquel hombre sincero, simplemente sonrió mientras seguía comiendo.

\- siempre fue mi pasión, algo dentro de mi siempre quiso ayudar a los demás.

\- eso es increíble, en alguna ocasión yo también quise ser medico...

\- y que paso?_ pregunto ella curiosa, pero él con sus ojos ensombrecidos negó con su cabeza.

\- supongo no tenia vocación, mi hermana siempre comento que la tenia pero... supongo me mintió_ murmuro con tristeza y candy asistió.

\- y tu hermana supongo...

\- murió candy_ soltó de pronto mientras suspiraba pesadamente_ ella murió.

Candy sintiendo ahora simpatía por aquel hombre, aproximo su mano y apretó aquella masculina la cual estaba cerca, transmitiéndole seguridad.

\- lo lamento, se lo que se siente perder a alguien tan amado_ cuki sonrió melancólico, aferrándose a aquella mano tan cálida.

\- sucedió hace años pero aun la llevo en mi memoria, tus esmeraldas me la recuerdan, ella tenía esa chispa alegre, tan llena de vida que reviviría a cualquier muerto, era tan bonita_ susurro con anhelo y candy solo sonrió, aquel hombre no era una mala persona para ella; cuki soltando su mano con lentitud tomo su cubierto y siguió desayunando con tranquilidad_ a quien has perdido?

Candy fue tomada desprevenida y se quedo pensativa, había perdido muchas personas, pero no por la muerte de ellos, sino por su ficticia muerte.

\- mi abuelo_ dijo al fin_ lo perdí hace unos meses, y aunque no lo conocía mucho, fue algo difícil.

\- no lo conocías?

\- bueno no, antes de que apareciera era huérfana, un día de la nada apareció en mi puerta, te imaginas?

\- sorprendente!

\- si así fue... pero me llene de felicidad, recupere algunos trozos de mi vida, conocí de mi madre, sabes no me sentí abandonada luego de escuchar su historia, fue algo que trajo paz a mi vida_ cuki solo sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

\- tuviste el placer de conocerlo antes de morir entonces.

\- sí, seme concedió ese deseo que tanto pedí cuando era niña, hubiera deseado estuviese mucho mas a mi lado, pero su corazón estaba fallando sabes_ menciono encogiendo sus hombros.

\- una lastima... candy?

\- si?

\- porque..._ intento preguntar, pero negó con su cabeza, aunque ella lo insto a que preguntara sin dudar_ porque caer con los rusos?

\- es complicado_ murmuro ella, dejando de comer.

\- supongo lo es, pero... todo tiene una razón.

\- porque te uniste tu a los italianos?_ contraataco ella y él sonrió divertido.

\- el dinero... poder, una familia...

\- de verdad?

Él simplemente sonrió aun mas, ella era inteligente.

\- si digo que es complicado, que me dirías?

\- que tienes un tremendo problema_ dijo ella riendo, y él estuvo muy de acuerdo.

\- supongo lo tengo, pero volviendo a tu tema... debes tener una razón, o en realidad te enamoraste de ese ruso?

Ella se sorprendió ante semejante pregunta, jamás se había planteado enamorarse nuevamente, mucho menos en aquella situación, quiso negarlo, pero se suponía era la mujer del ruso no?

\- porque amor? y no poder, como dices tú?

La mirada de cuki se endureció levemente.

\- serias una tonta si entras con esa mafia por poder, una persona como tú que proteges a las personas, no sería capaz de matar a nadie para escalar hacia el poder o crees que si matas a Leagan, escalaras? no querida, te mataran antes de que parpadees_ dijo muy resuelto cuki, y ella simplemente sonrió.

\- no deseo matar a nadie, estoy con los rusos porque son mi familia.

\- tu familia es de lo peor...

\- tienen errores lo sé, pero son los únicos que no me han dado la espalda_ cuki negó con su cabeza, pero ella prosiguió_ no son malas personas.

\- lo son candy, créeme si algún día quieres huir de esto, no podrás, así que corre mientras puedas, Leagan no duda en matar a nadie... alguna vez quiso mis servicios, sabes porque me negué?_ ella negó desconcertada_ porque ellos no respetan la vida de nadie, solo les interesa el dinero.

\- y los italianos si lo hacen? respetan la vida?_ murmuro ella sarcástica, cuki solo sonrió.

\- no, pero me caen mejor_ dijo riendo y ella llena de simpatía esbozo una sonrisa.

\- no eres tan malo...

Cuki se sorprendió ante semejantes palabras, y la miro fijamente.

\- tú crees?

\- empiezo a creerlo_ dijo la rubia con una sonrisa_ me equivoco?

\- espero no lo hagas... Wolf?!

exclamo de pronto, mirando como el castaño de ojos oscuros pasaba despreocupado por el umbral de la puerta, llevaba un Sándwich el cual devoraba con ansias, pero dejo de comerlo cuando miro aquellas dos personas que charlaban cómodamente en el comedor, así que tragando con esfuerzo su ultimo bocado saludo a cuki.

\- mmm hola.

\- amigo, te enteraste del percance del jefe?

Terry asistió, pero mirando fijamente a candy, quien bajo su mirada y siguió comiendo lo último que quedaba en su plato.

\- si ya Albert me puso al tanto de todo, debo ir al patio a entrenar a algunos muchachos_ cuki asistió.

\- yo debía salir hoy, pero debo quedarme con candy_ aquella era una clara señal de que había una reunión con Brower, así que Terry asistió.

\- tranquilo, supongo mañana podrás hacerlo.

\- eso espero...

\- entonces iré a terminar mi actual trabajo_ murmuro Terry con una mueca, pero atreviéndose a destruir esa mascara de tranquilidad de candy, acoto_ buenos días candy...

Inmediatamente ella lo miro con molestia, levantándose de su silla violentamente, además ignorándolo, empezó a caminar fuera de la estancia; ambos hombres miraron el molesto caminar de la rubia y cuki sonriendo, empezó a seguirla.

\- mierda, quiero enterarme de lo que hiciste para molestarla así_ dijo con diversión.

\- supongo no le gusto cuando le dije que no se metiera en mi vida_ dijo mintiendo el castaño, y cuki asistió riendo.

\- jamás le diré eso, odio que las mujeres me ignoren... el jefe que lo llames.

murmuro antes de salir definitivamente de aquel sitio, Terry entendió, Brower deseaba su dichoso reporte, capaz tenia información y aquello sería necesario, pero aun tenía trabajo que hacer, así que suspirando se marcho al patio, por lo menos había logrado que candy lo odiara pero no lo delataría, punto a su favor.

Y ciertamente, candy estaba molesta, como se atrevía a siquiera mirarla, después de que la besara como lo había hecho, aquel hombre estaba sumamente loco, ganas no le faltaron de delatarlo, pero algo no la dejo cometer aquel acto y aun desconocía que era ese algo.

Cuki la alcanzo cuando subía las escaleras, estaba risueño.

\- lamento por el comportamiento de Wolf, es un cretino.

\- ciertamente lo es_ murmuro ella mientras bostezaba.

\- quieres dormir candy?_ ella asistió sin dejar de caminar_ puedes hacerlo, cuidare tu puerta, si ocurre algo te avisare.

\- te lo agradezco cuki, de verdad.

\- de nada cariño, para eso estamos.

\- me gusto charlar contigo_ dijo candy satisfecha y él asistió.

\- en este mundo lleno de tanta oscuridad, es bueno compartir unas palabras con alguien.

Ella sintiéndose identificada, estuvo de acuerdo.

\- te entiendo, créeme que te entiendo.

\- lo sé, candy... descansa un rato_ le recomendó llegando a su habitación, y ella asistiendo tomo el pomo de la puerta_... le llevare el desayuno al jefe, luego volveré.

\- sí, pero no dejes de avisarme si algo ocurre con Albert.

\- está bien, despreocúpate candy, Albert es un hombre con suerte_ murmuro cuki y ella sonrió, en eso podían estar de acuerdo también.

.

El gato Black estaba desierto, las mañanas siempre eran desoladas, donde las chicas aprovechaban de limpiar todo el desastre de la noche anterior. Mirar a Tom sentado en una de las mesas del fondo no era extraño, aunque el aspecto cansado de aquel hombre se veía a metros, llevaba más de media hora en aquel lugar y ya estaba casi recostado en su silla con los pies en la mesa.

Intentaba no cerrar sus ojos, pero estaban tan pesados que deseaba dormir. Afortunadamente un ruido llamo su atención, y alerta en su silla se fijo en la entrada donde dos rusos riendo venían con vasos de café y con una enorme bolsa de papel, la cual lanzaron en la mesa donde estaba Tom y el olor a comida recorrió la estancia.

\- hemos traído el desayuno_ dijo Arkady con ojeras mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

\- estoy muerto!_ exclamo Drake dejándose caer en la silla al lado de Tom.

\- se han tardado solo por buscar comida... quedamos a las siete am, ya casi son las ocho y no habían llegado_ ambos rusos encogieron sus hombros.

\- nos encontramos antes de llegar_ explico Drake bostezando_ y teníamos hambre, así que preferimos ir a comprar algo, deja de sermonearnos y come.

Tom suspiro, ese par acabaría con su paciencia y mirando como Arkady se lanzaba hacia una cajita de papas fritas con adoración, él por diversión la tomo primero, sonriéndole burlonamente a su compañero cuando empezaba a tragar una a una sus papas.

\- deliciosas!

\- en momentos como este, deseo matarte Tom_ amenazo Arkady mientras tomaba molesto otra ración de papas.

Drake solo sonreía, mientras tomaba uno de los cafés, para dejar que el calor recorriera su cuerpo, aquello lo mantendría despierto un rato mas.; Tom había decidido que lo mejor era separarse para conseguir información, habían pasado toda la noche con esa tarea y su punto de encuentro apenas saliera el sol era ese club.

\- he tenido una noche de mierda_ comento a los muchachos y ellos solo asistieron.

\- ni me digas a mi_ dijo Arkady mientras comía_ casi muero al saltar por unos edificios.

Los otros dos lo miraron sorprendido.

\- porque hiciste eso?_ pregunto Tom.

\- me perseguían...

\- quien?!

\- policías_ dijo riendo_ me les he metido en la sede y supongo revise sus archivos, tienen unas contraseñas tan tontas, que las averigüe en unos segundos, iba a imprimir los archivos pero supongo uno de ellos me vio y tuve que escapar... demonios! casi me atrapan!

Drake molesto golpeo el hombro de Arkady haciéndolo chillar.

\- nunca puedes hacer nada bien, siempre debes llamar la atención!

\- pero si no hice nada malo!

Tom suspiro cansado.

\- Arkady no explotaste nada no?

Él ojos oscuros solo sonrió encantador, mientras se comía una papa.

\- supongo pude hacerlo, pero me he contenido.

\- bien!_ exclamo Drake con seriedad_ cuéntanos que has averiguado?

\- veamos... existe una llamada registrada donde informaron a los policías sobre el cargamento italiano, el problema es que la hicieron de un teléfono publico y la voz es distorsionada, alguien muy inteligente a mi parecer. Ahhh por cierto, recuerdan el tipo que candy intento salvar? el aspirante a ruso que llevo Archie?

\- por el cual casi la matan?_ pregunto Drake, conocedor de aquel momento.

\- si ese mismo... sorpresa, sorpresa! trabaja para el departamento de policía, era un infiltrado, un error de neil al liberarlo, pero según no puede hablar por una fractura en su mandíbula, ahora bien..._ murmuro pensativo_ creen Archie sepa algo más? se supone él lo llevo a la fortaleza.

\- maldita sea!_ exclamo Tom golpeando la mesa_ yo me imaginaba que Archie solo era un problema.

\- clámate tom, pudieron engañarlo a él también? has pensado eso?

\- no sé en qué pensar, diablo.

\- entiendo..._ dijo asistiendo_ que mas tienes, Arkady?

\- creo... esto es más una confesión..._ murmuro apenado y los otros hombres fijaron mas su atención_ hace un tiempo, Neil me encargo una misión... consistía en colocar un poco de mis bombas especiales en un vehículo.

\- que significa eso?_ pregunto tom_ contra los italianos?

\- no, nada de eso_ dijo negando el hombre_ Neil solo quería volar a un hombre... bueno, a mi manera de ver será un enemigo nuevo.

\- quien es, Arkady?

\- el esposo de candy... un tal Grandchester.

Drake y tom se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, conocían claramente al jefe, no les sorprendía aquello para nada, hasta que al fin el pelirrojo carraspeando dijo.

\- qué tiene eso de interesante?

\- encontré un reporte de la explosión e increíblemente está vivo él hombre, además nos relacionan con eso, creo alguien esta relacionando nuestras piezas... y me atrevo a decir que nos están pisando los talones, no me gusta.

Tom asistió estando de acuerdo.

\- y si el marido de candy, sospecha? neil se arriesgo mucho.

\- no creo lo haga_ dijo con confianza Drake, todos lo miraron esperando continuara_ candy y yo nos tomamos la molestia de ver ese tipo la mayoría de las veces y no vi nada fuera de lo común, solo una tipa molesta que no lo dejaba respirar, según candy es su hermana de crianza, pero no perdió el tiempo para lanzársele al esposo cuando la vio muerta, ya saben, mujeres_ todos asistieron como si aquella fuera una explicación razonable_ a mi parecer el tipo, solo estaba triste por la muerte de candy, incluso sabemos que dejo su empleo y no me sorprendería si es por la misma cuestión.

\- entonces crees no tenemos problema por ese lado?

\- supongo que no...

\- bien! que mas sabes, Arkady?

\- solo que nos han ignorado un poco, porque tiene muchos casos más, uno en particular de violaciones a prostitutas que me llamo la atención, pues todas aparecen muertas por asfixia.

\- oh Dios! céntrate Arkady_ murmuro Drake_ no nos interesa que maten prostitutas, nos importa conseguir el maldito que está destruyendo la familia, entendido?

\- lo sé, lo sé, solo me pareció interesante_ dijo riendo_ ahora tu turno!

\- y empieza a contarnos desde lo que sabes con candy_ recomendó Tom, y el pelirrojo solo asistió.

\- candy quería averiguar quién era el culpable de la muerte de Susana... le dije que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero ella quería hacer justicia. La única que podía darnos información era eliza y así fue, aunque todo es tan escaso_ dijo con fastidio_ según los hombres de eliza, unos autos estaban antes que ellos en la escena del crimen, al momento que ellos recogieron a candy, creyendo que era Susana la tomaron, además ya todo estaba en llamas... pero curioso, estos dos tipos que la llevaron a la fortaleza fueron encontrados muertos, recuerdan?

Ellos asistieron.

\- fuimos a borrar las evidencias y..._ la voz de Arkady se fue apagando.

\- exacto, comprobamos que el conductor del taxi que candy había pedido aquella noche tenía una bala en su frente, cosa que dejaba claro que no era un simple accidente... eliza además sabe, que uno de sus hombres persiguió por una larga temporada a Susana, ella tenía un amante, razón por la cual eliza quiso torturarla.

\- quien era el amante?_ pregunto Tom interesado.

\- no lo sabemos, pero él hombre contratado para el asunto, está en constante comunicación con eliza, puede reconocerlo fácilmente, y es más probable que si eso ocurre estemos detrás del asesino de Susana... candy claramente me explico, como aquella noche Susana corría por las calles y le pidió ayuda, nuestra pecosa solo miro un hombre alto entre las sombras que no aparto la mirada del taxi cuando se pusieron en marcha.

\- entonces si hablamos con ese hombre, tal vez consigamos el verdadero asesino de Susana_ dijo tom asistiendo_ pero eso que tiene que ver con nuestro problemita con Andley?

\- veamos nuestro sujeto... quieren hacerle daño a Leagan, y si eso abarcara sentimentalmente y moralmente, atacaría como fuese, tal vez estoy divagando pero piénsenlo, no sería tan loco.

\- tienes razón Drake, pero y si no fueran las mismas personas? deberíamos pensar que son dos en vez de uno_ comento Arkady mientras tomaba un solo de café_ a mi parecer, sería interesante hablar con el hombre de eliza, sabe quién es el amante, eso sería una pista enorme con el asunto de candy.

-estoy de acuerdo_ acordó Tom asistiendo mientras carraspeaba_... debo decirles que he revisado las bodegas con cargamentos y efectivamente mucho C-4 fue retirado de allí.

\- pero tom, una cantidad de esas tiene que estar autorizada?_ protesto Drake.

\- estaba autorizada... y temo decirles que la firma de Neil estaba plasmada en los papeles que me mostraron_ Arkady y Drake contuvieron el aliento sorprendidos.

\- de modo... qué crees... no es posible!

Tartamudeo Arkady y tom asistió molesto.

\- mierda! maldito Leagan!_ grito enfurecido Drake_ por su maldita culpa tenemos a candy lejos, hijo de puta, lo voy a matar.

Exclamaba molesto, de cualquier manera alguien en su lugar haría lo mismo, neil los había engañado diciendo que no tenía que ver, pero su firma en esos documentos demostraban lo contrario; el diablo estaba sintiendo tanta rabia acumulada, su frustración principalmente era quien afectaba su juicio, odiaba tener a candy lejos en aquellas manos enemigas.

\- así que están jugando a los detectives_ hablo alguien acercándose a su mesa, los tres se giraron hacia el recién llegado, encontrándose con neil quien tenía una pinta peor que la de ellos, el cansancio, la rabia y la muerte estaban ligados en el mismo_ demonio se supone trabajas para mí, no debes desear mi muerte.

\- oh no la deseo, te la infringiré_ amenazo levantándose de su sitio para encararlo.

\- estas amenazándome?

\- eres un maldito Leagan!_ exclamo intentando agarrarlo por aquella camisa algo sucia que llevaba, pero neil ágilmente dio un paso hacia atrás, fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- qué demonios te pasa?! Tom?! Arkady?!

Les grito molesto, pero los hombres solo cruzaron sus brazos, sorprendiendo a neil, pues claramente ellos no detendrían a Drake, quien con rabia lo tomo del cuello para lanzarlo por encima de la barra la cual tenía algunas botellas que fueron rotas con el paso de su cuerpo; él moreno confundido sintió el golpe en su espalda y como fue soltado para salir deslizándose hasta el fondo de la barra, cayendo de golpe contra el suelo lleno de vidrios, cortándose sin querer sus manos al apoyarse.

\- vamos párate, jefe_ murmuro sarcástico el diablo y neil con cuidado se levanto, colocándose en guardia, hacia años no peleaba con alguien tan fuerte como Drake, gran desventaja.

\- no sé qué les pasa, pero quiero respuestas cuando esto termine...

\- prometido!_ grito Arkady, antes de mirar como Drake clavaba un certero golpe en el rostro de neil, su fuerza empleada lanzo a neil lejos escupiendo sangre por su boca_ crees debamos pararlos?_ pregunto el hombre a Tom.

\- no, deja Drake lo haga entrar en razón, luego tal vez intervendremos...

\- pero Drake está furioso, creo que su cabello rojo esta formándose como una flama_ dijo riendo, mirando como neil intentaba atacar a Drake lanzándolo al suelo, rodando ambos.

\- me encantan estos enfrentamientos, me hacen recordar la cárcel_ murmuro Tom riendo.

\- una lástima que no estuve allí_ tom asistió, recordando que Arkady era un ex - agente especial ruso, sus habilidades en informática y otros rubros fueron de gran ayuda para la mafia, adoptándolo como familia luego de que este lo pidiera.

\- imagínate unos barrotes y esos dos peleando detrás de ellos, ese sería el escenario, y miles de rusos gritando a favor de su favorito.

Arkady sonrió al imaginar aquello, mientras veía como neil tenía acorralado a Drake en el suelo aplicándole una llave en su brazo queriendo romperlo, pero el diablo que no jugaba limpio clavo su cabeza en la frente de neil haciéndolo tambalear, revertiendo su llave atrapo el cuello de neil intentando asfixiarlo.

\- crees sea suficiente, tom?_ pregunto Arkady esta vez preocupado.

\- deja blanquee los ojos y te diré que si_ murmuro el otro con satisfacción.

Drake seguía apretando su agarre en aquel cuello, y neil quien no cedía ante la falta de oxigeno, trataba de pelear.

\- muérete Leagan_ protestaba Drake todo lleno de sudor y sangre.

\- aprietas como niña, maldito ruso_ chillo neil con burla.

Ambos hombres quienes eran espectadores rieron ante aquel comentario.

\- suéltalo diablo, ahora si hablemos..._ Drake soltando un bufido, lo soltó con pesadez, cayendo el cuerpo de neil a un lado, intentando reponer la falta de oxigeno.

\- como te sientes?_ pregunto Arkady y neil lo fulmino con la mirada, pues no se dirigía a él.

\- ya creo libere un poco mi estrés_ dijo Drake quitándose su franelilla la cual ya estaba hecha un desastre, y caminando con paso lento se sentó nuevamente en la silla cerca de la mesa para terminar su café el cual estaba un poco frio ya.

Todos se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa, esperando que neil se levantara del suelo para sacudir su ropa, quitándose la camisa como lo había hecho Drake, limpio el sudor y algo de sangre de su rostro. Aproximándose con una silla cercana se sentó con ellos en la mesa para por fin hablar.

\- ahora sí, explíquenme por que me han golpeado?

\- te ha golpeado solo Drake_ murmuro Arkady con molestia.

\- pero tú no me ayudaste, así que debo entender que todos querían hacerlo_ los tres se encogieron de hombros, jugando con la paciencia de neil.

\- tú querías que te golpeara, no te has defendido como deberías..._ replico Drake con simplicidad y neil suspiro.

\- y bien?

Tom trago un poco de café antes de empezar su monologo, le conto en pocas palabras todos sus descubrimientos, todos los detalles que recolecto Arkady, las investigaciones de Drake con candy, la metida de pata con mandar a matar al esposo de candy, y sobre todo su firma para sacar la cantidad de C-4 necesaria para sabotear el cargamento de los italianos.

\- no puedes hablar en serio?!_ grito con esto último.

\- puedes verla, no te miento!

\- pues alguien ha copiado mi firma, hace semanas no firmo ningún papel, sabes que no me gusta firmar nada cuando estoy estresado y estas semana con candy al lado han sido de estrés constante, no he firmado semejante cosa!

\- entonces que sugieres?

\- no lo sé, pero temo que alguien haya falsificado mi firma y si es así, créeme acabare con quien sea_ dijo molesto.

\- si es así, tenemos el enemigo más cerca de lo que creen_ dijo Drake pensativo_ temo por candy así como por nosotros, nos vienen a matar y debemos estar alertas.

\- existe otro problema..._ comento neil con fastidio.

\- ahora qué?

\- este es enorme... los hermanos Brack están en camino y acabaran con los italianos, debemos sacar a candy antes.

\- pero ellos...

\- no tom, no están muertos!

\- mierda!_ exclamo frotando su frente con la palma de su mano.

\- entonces, debemos actuar antes... sigamos reuniendo información y empecemos con el hombre de eliza, necesitamos saber quién es el amante de Susana, tal vez lo demás llegue solo...

\- de acuerdo Drake, pero yo quiero revisar las cámaras de la bodega, allí tal vez tengamos información_ la idea de Arkady fue bien recibida.

\- Drake ve con él y revísenlas, además monitorea todos los vuelos que lleguen de Moscú, si ellos llegan debemos actuar..._ ambos hombres asistieron ante aquella orden_... tom, puedes venir conmigo para hablar con eliza?_ pregunto neil con seriedad, y tom muy satisfecho asistió, total tenía una conversación pendiente con ella_ bien, mantengan sus teléfonos encendidos... cualquier novedad comuníquenla, ninguno debe dejar solo al otro, protejamos nuestras espaldas.

\- no por nada, somos familia_ murmuro tom y todos asistieron, pues así era, todos eran una familia.

.

No debía estar allí, pero verlo con esos movimientos certeros le recordaban a alguien; Albert estaba mucho mejor en la tarde y había optado por supervisar junto a George la labor de Wolf en el patio, ambos hombres estaban satisfechos por el trabajo que ejercía. Y candy quien no tenía nada más que hacer, le pidió a cuki bajar hacia el patio, para mirar aquel entrenamiento pero ahora se arrepentía. El sol bajaba en el horizonte y pronto oscurecería pero a nadie le importaba aquello, solo miraban al veloz Wolf con sus movimientos.

\- tiene una agilidad impresionante_ comento cuki quien estaba sentado a su lado en una acera apartada de aquel grupo, Wolf mantenía un combate con cuatro hombres italianos, quienes intentaban golpearlo.

\- si supongo le hace honor a su nombre_ dijo ella sin pensarlo y cuki sonrió.

\- a eso me recordó la primera vez que lo vi...

\- como lo conociste?_ quiso saber ella, pero cuki no respondió inmediatamente.

\- ya sabes son hombres que buscan trabajos sucios a cambio de dinero, él necesitaba un trabajo y lo ayude a entrar.

\- así que no es italiano?

\- exacto!

\- así como tu_ completo ella, cuki la miro de reojo.

\- gran observación candy, no soy italiano, soy norteamericano.

\- lo sabía, ellos tienen un acento distinto...

\- menos Albert_ aseguro cuki.

\- porque fue trotamundos.

\- wow! así que te conto de eso_ dijo cuki interesado.

\- solo algunos detalles, en realidad.

\- que bien... auch! eso debió doler!

Murmuro por el golpe recibido en el pecho de Wolf que lo hizo bajar la guardia, para así ser atacado con facilidad por los cuatro italianos que aspiraban volverlo polvo.

\- lo mataran_ susurro ella asustada y cuki la tomo por sus hombros para calmarla.

\- no harán mucha cosa en él, es un profesional.

\- tienes mucha confianza en él, no?

\- un poco, deberías darle el beneficio de la duda_ inmediatamente un Wolf molesto se los quito de encima, con una serie de movimientos rápidos que derribaron dolorosamente a los italianos.

Albert quien disfrutaba del espectáculo, estaba aplaudiendo emocionado, le encantaban las peleas y aunque no podía entrar, le gustaba mirar la agilidad de Wolf. Los italianos derrotados y avergonzados se levantaron tomando alguna de sus partes del cuerpo aullando de dolor por los golpes recibido, pero uno en particular no se daría por vencido, y sacando un cuchillo de su tobillo, quiso atacar al castaño quien ya iba de espaldas caminando hacia el otro grupo.

\- Cuidado!_ grito candy horrorizada, mientras se levantaba porque iba a ser atacado.

Gracias a ese grito, Terry pudo ver que su atacante iba a hacerle daño con un arma filosa, y levantando su pierna con la velocidad de un rayo se la dejo marcada en la cara, lanzándolo a metros de distancia gritando de dolor, pues su nariz fue rota, soltando así su filoso objeto el cual se deslizo a unos metros de distancia.

El silencio quedo suspendido en el aire y solo los quejidos del tonto italiano se escuchaban, todos estaban petrificados en sus sitios y es que su acción no fue la más correcta, era un entrenamiento, no una pelea contra un enemigo; el rostro de Albert estaba tenso, molesto al extremo solo miro a George quien asistió de inmediato.

Terry en su sitio respiraba con dificultad, su pecho estaba ardiendo y el dolor recorría un buen perímetro, necesitaba descansar, no esperaba ver a candy en aquel sitio, ella había estado observándolo y gracias a ella, pudo moverse rápido para defenderse, debía agradecérselo mas tarde; con amargura miro como George se acercaba al cuerpo del italiano y un brillo llamo la atención del castaño, se suponía no debía hacer eso en presencia de candy, acaso habían olvidado que ella estaba a tan solo unos metros mirando, quiso gritar que pararan pero no fue suficientemente rápido.

\- que harán?_ pregunto candy con inocencia, sintiendo como cuki estaba levantado a su lado, agarrando su hombro.

\- candy camina, vámonos...

\- pero porque? no entien..._ sus palabras murieron en sus labios, cuando George saco un arma oculta en la parte trasera de su pantalón y disparo sin contemplación en la cabeza del italiano, mirar aquella escena lleno de un temblor violento su cuerpo y aunque quiso gritar no pudo.

Aquel era el mundo oscuro y cruel que rodeaba las mafias.

Ella lo había olvidado, sintiendo como cuki envolvía su cuerpo con sus brazos, ella poso su rostro en aquel pecho, sintiendo esa calidez del ser humano, pero sin desprenderse de la frialdad que rodeaba su corazón y allí empezó a sollozar... ella odiaba aquella vida.

\- tranquila candy, estarás bien... todo irá bien_ susurraba cuki tiernamente, cuantas veces no le habían repetido eso, aquello era una maldita mentira.

Un sollozo de la rubia fue suficiente para que todos al fin, percataran su presencia.

Albert sorprendido estaba inmóvil, mientras George apenado frotaba su frente sin saber que decir, ningún hermano debía atentar contra la familia y la pena para él que se atreviera a semejante cosa, era la muerte, pero como explicarle a ella eso.

Terry quiso acercarse a ella y arrebatarla de los brazos protectores de cuki, pero ella se aparto por sí misma, secando su rostro con violencia, dio media vuelta y entro corriendo a la casa, el destino seria su habitación donde permanecería recluida sin nadie que se atreviera a molestarla.

\- maravilloso Andley, asustaste a la invitada_ dijo cuki en voz alta, aquel hombre no temía decir lo que pensaba, donde George por su insolencia se acerco a él intentando intimidarlo, pero este no cedió_ que? piensas matarme, viejo?

\- debería arrancarte la lengua, maldito cuki..._ aquel solo sonrió con burla.

\- cuida tu maldita boca amigo, no quiero hacerte daño.

\- crees te tengo miedo, niño? eres solo un mocoso.

Cuki siguió mirándolo burlonamente, mientras lo ignoraba y se dirigía a Albert.

\- puedo marcharme? tomare mi día libre, ya que como veras candy no volverá a salir.

Albert quien seguía estático y algo pálido en su sitio, solo asistió. Intentaba imaginar cómo enmendar aquel error con candy, pero ciertamente no creía lo lograra, candy valoraba la vida y que entendiera su mundo era un imposible. Nadie lo entendía, a menos que lo viviera.

.

Después de todo el problema formado en el patio, Terry cansado, adolorido y sucio se dirigió a su habitación, Albert había ordenado que descansara y eso haría, aunque deseaba mas acercarse a su pecosa, no lo hizo. No se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarla; en su habitación tranco su puerta y se despojo completamente de su ropa quedando desnudo, dirigiéndose a la ducha trato de darse un baño rápido, y aquello hizo que sus dientes castañearan, saliendo mojado de la ducha miro su pecho en el espejo del baño.

\- maldición!_ exclamo sorprendido, el simple corte , era una horrible herida toda roja con secreción, se había infectado en tan poco tiempo.

Tomando un paño y amarrándolo en su cintura, se apresuro a buscar el botiquín que mantenía debajo de su cama. Allí tomo algo para desinfectar su herida y volviendo al baño para mirarse en el espejo, tomo otro paño para colocárselo en la boca, antes de empezar a frotarse aquel liquido en la herida, conto hasta tres y esparciéndolo ahogo un grito mordiendo aquel paño con violencia.

Ardía como el demonio, recordaba las temporadas cuando estaba en la guerra donde en más de una ocasión le toco curarse a sí mismo, apretó sus ojos con fuerza cada vez que limpiaba la herida con una gasa y cuando comprobó que la secreción algo amarilla había sido retirada, miro con sus ojos vidriosos que necesitaría sutura, pero sus brazos estaban cansados y su cuerpo empezaba a arder en fiebre, dejando aquellas gasas y el liquido, poso sus brazos en el lavamanos y escupió de su boca aquel paño, mojándose un poco su rostro, sintió cansados sus ojos.

Con un suspiro, Terry retiro sus lentes de contacto oscuros dejando a la vista unos zafiros brillosos por la fiebre, colocándolos en un sitio protegido, empezó a frotar su cara con desesperación.

Necesitaba cerrar aquella herida, así que tomando adhesivo lo coloco en su cortada intentando unir cada extremo, sintiendo dolor apretando su mandíbula, su única esperanza era que la herida se sellara sola aunque lo veía imposible, los italianos habían golpeado en aquel sitio y habían empeorado su pronóstico.

\- ay pecosa mía, mira como me has dejado_ murmuro sin ninguna molestia.

Y cansado de tanto desastre en su día, cambio su paño en la cintura por un delgado pantalón de dormir, allí se dirigió pesadamente a su cama donde se dejo caer pesadamente, mientras soltaba su cabello, aquella noche seria mas fatal que la anterior y empezó a experimentarla cuando empezó con esos sueños recurrentes de sus tiempos de guerra, donde la sangre corría y el olor a muerte recorría el ambiente.

.

Ella había estado llorando largo rato, deseaba tanto escapar de aquel sitio, pero sabía que aun no podía, había sentido toques en su puerta e incluso la voz de Albert, pero lo ignoro, necesitaba estar sola consigo misma.

Miro su mesita comprobando que las horas habían pasado rápidamente, era casi media noche y se había saltado la cena, pensó que ya comería después. Intento cobijarse debajo de sus sabanas, pero un sonido fue escuchado y ella pensando era atacada nuevamente se sentó en su cama esperando escuchar algo más.

Unos segundos más, unos quejidos se hicieron escuchar nuevamente, aquellos venían de la habitación de Wolf, parecían gritos ahogados los que soltaba; sabia no debía dejar que su corazón dictara una orden, pero sin esperar nada mas, salió de su cama para dirigirse a la puerta, tal vez necesitaba algo de ayuda y aunque debía alejarse de ese tipo, no podía dejarlo en aquella situación.

Con cautela salió de su cuarto, mirando el pasillo totalmente desolado, todos dormían o por lo menos en la planta superior de aquel sitio lo hacían; allí de puntitas se acerco a la puerta de Wolf, donde dio unos toques suaves, espero largo rato respuesta pero nadie atendió, así que volvió a insistir con más fuerza.

Del otro lado se escucho una maldición, y alguien caminando, retirando el seguro un cabizbajo Wolf se mostro en la puerta sin abrirla completamente, su cabello cubría su rostro y sus ojos apenas estaban abiertos.

\- escuche quejidos, estas bien?_ él asistió con pesadez_ estas seguro?

\- vete a dormir candy_ murmuro con voz ronca, intentando cerrar la puerta, pero candy la empujo queriendo saber que le ocurría.

\- estás enfermo?_ pregunto mirando como él se aferraba con fuerza en la puerta, así que jalándola con violencia la hizo entrar en aquella habitación, para cerrarla con seguro nuevamente.

\- no debiste venir, no me siento bien, tenia pesadillas supongo, pero pasara pronto_ susurro con cansancio mientras se arrastraba prácticamente a su cama.

\- te han herido?_ pregunto ella mirando levemente el adhesivo que cubría su pecho desnudo, Wolf solo sonrió con melancolía.

\- abre la puerta y márchate_ le pidió con tanta dulzura dándole la espalda, allí la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas, dejo ver su tatuaje tribal el cual bajaba por su espalda,

 _Acaso, aquello era una orquídea?_

Ella se sintió diferente, aquella era su flor favorita y estaba formada completamente en aquella espalda, pero que hacia aquel hombre con un tatuaje así; Wolf volvió a repetir sus palabras con delicadeza y ella en vez de aceptar, más bien se acerco, posando su mano en aquella espalda comprobando que su calor corporal estaba aumentado.

\- estas ardiendo en fiebre!_ exclamo asustada y aquel soltando un gruñido se dejo caer en su cama, mientras sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor_ que te está pasando?

Terry cansado de tantas palabras, solo cerro sus ojos y señalo la herida en el pecho; candy comprendiendo un poco sus palabras mudas, intento ir al baño para mojar un pedazo de tela y así colocarla en su cuerpo caliente intentando bajar aquella fiebre; al volver a su lado, sintió lastima pues estaba acostado respirando con dificultad y pausadamente, ella iluminando la habitación prendió la luz de aquella lámpara mas cercana, así acercándose a aquel cuerpo empezó a frotar el agua fresca en su piel, donde el castaño incomodo intento apartarse, pero ella no se dejo vencer, así que siguió en su labor, sorprendida pues él había dejado de protestar.

Mirando su rostro lleno de tensión, candy no evito que sus mano se posara en su mejilla, el castaño enfermo al sentir aquella caricia tan necesaria, abrió sus ojos.

Allí sus preciosos zafiros observaron atentamente a la rubia quien sintió que su aliento se había ido de su cuerpo, acaso sus pulmones no sabían respirar? pues el aire había dejado de circular, sus esmeraldas se abrieron sorpresivamente mientras se llenaban de lagrimas acumuladas, aquello era un maldito sueño, una pesadilla en realidad, su mente estaba volviéndose loca.

Con un temblor en su mano siguió acariciando aquel rostro y con voz algo rasposa pregunto.

\- Terry, eres tú?

Aquel hombre solo sonrió, privando a candy del azul de sus ojos, pues él los cerró con cansancio.

\- _estoy aquí por ti pecosa... siempre por ti_ _ susurro el hombre, sintiendo que sus fuerzas fallaban y entraba en un estado de inconsciencia debido a su fiebre.

Allí candy ahogo un sollozo con el dorso de su mano, acaso aquello era un milagro? allí estaba su Terry y ella debía cuidarlo pues dejarlo ir, no era opción.

Aquella noche no dormiría, pero sus fuerzas fueron renovadas al doble... allí estaba el hombre que tanto amaba su corazón.

Así que dándole un beso en su frente, empezó a laborar en su cuerpo para intentar sanarlo, porque ese era su trabajo y por que la emoción del momento se lo pedía.

.

.

.

Holaaaaaa, niñas lindas :D

Aquí yo, dejando a la velocidad de la luz un capi, que espero les guste.

Y bien?! Se han visto, aunque en una situación de lo más extraña, pero quien la causo? candy... así que debe arreglarlo, pobre Terry u.u jajaja

Saludos, y mil gracias por leer, por sus palabras que me alientan a escribir mucho mas solo para ustedes, gracias por el apoyo!

Vuelvo prontito con más *-* seguimos con las sorpresas :D

Un gran abrazo,

Su amiga,

Ely Andley.


	20. Chapter 20

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 19:**

Se despertó sobresaltado, había dormido sin interrupción alguna y aquello lo sorprendía, intentaba enfocar su vista pero por el sueño seguía mirando borroso, intento recostarse nuevamente sobre las almohadas, todavía no amanecía pues la luz no se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación, sabía que debía levantarse pues tendría que continuar su día.

Todo llego a su mente como un rayo, anoche él había visto a candy y...

El peso sobre su pierna le confirmo que no estaba solo, abriendo sus zafiros en toda su totalidad miro con la escasa luz de su lámpara aquel pequeño cuerpo que estaba sentado a su lado en una silla, allí con el extremo superior de su cuerpo sobre parte de su cama y su cabeza reposaba sobre su muslo... su cabello lleno de rizos rubios se esparcían en su sabana, y el suave movimiento de su diafragma le confirmaba que estaba profundamente dormida.

No pudo evitarlo, él sonrió con encanto... ella estaba allí a su lado, instintivamente se sentó en su lecho y alargo su mano para apartar un poco aquel rebelde cabello, sentir las hebras deslizándose en sus dedos lo hizo sentir dichoso, amaba a aquella mujer.

intento moverse lentamente, ella estaba en una posición incomoda, le dolería el cuello sino se movía, pero allí un pequeño dolor llego a su pecho y subiendo su mano sintió un parche que cubría el espacio donde anteriormente estaba la cortada, ya no ardía y solo dolía un poco, supuso que candy era la responsable de aquello, debía agradecérselo.

Moviendo así su pierna bajo con cuidado la cabeza de la pecosa y ya estando apartado, se levanto de su cama rodeando el sitio, con determinación agregando suavidad, tomo el cuerpo de candy, donde ella lejos de despertarse se acomodo en sus brazos posando la mejilla cerca de su pecho afectado, aquel castaño apretó sus labios para no soltar una maldición pues aquello dolió. Procedió a acostar a su pecosa en aquella cama y cuando estuvo satisfecho se deslizo a su lado, jalándola un poco para que ella se acurrucara a su lado.

Estaba helada, así que empezó a frotar sus brazos con caricias, sin poder evitar rozar su rostro, delineo sus mejillas, sus cejas, su frente, acaricio cada una de sus pecas que tanto había extrañado y por último, aquellos labios que le robaban el aliento. Para él, ella era perfecta.

jamás creyó que la vida le volviese a regalar una oportunidad como aquella, nunca se resigno a estar solo sin ella en todo lo que le quedaba de vida, y que Dios lo amparase pues imagino más de una vez en acabar su vida, ella era pieza fundamental en su existencia. Tomo un minuto allí abrazado a ella y cerro sus ojos...

Agradeció a Dios por aquella oportunidad y pidió que los ayudara pues necesitaban salir vivos de aquel mundo donde sin querer habían ido a parar.

Ella se removió en sus brazos y aquel castaño abrió sus ojos para mirar como aquellas esmeraldas lo miraban fijamente, sintió frio y calor en aquel momento, su cuerpo quería saltar, tal vez gritar o correr con ella en brazos.

Maldición! la había extrañado tanto!

\- estas aquí_ susurro ella como si aquello fuese un sueño, mientras tanto él solo sonrió y asistió_ pero cómo?

\- debemos hablar de tantas cosas, candy. No tengo idea de por dónde empezar_ murmuro apretándola mas hacia su cuerpo_ solo déjame estar así.

Ella solo asistió, y se cobijo bajo sus brazos, lo había extrañado no podía negarlo, aquel hombre era lo más importante en su vida, pero habían tantas interrogantes que le daba miedo que todo fuera un sueño.

\- aun no puedo creer que tu estés aquí...

\- yo estuve así cuando te mire por primera vez, te hacia muerta candy_ dijo en un susurro tan melancólico que candy pensó que se pondría a llorar junto a él.

\- pensé que lo estaba, Terry... han pasado tantas cosas, que yo...

\- candy..._ la llamo, pidiéndole que levantara su mirada para reflejarse en sus ojos_ has dejado de amarme?

Ella quedo sorprendida en aquel sitio, como se atrevía a preguntarle después de tantas cosas aquello, ella seguía latiendo porque sabía que él estaba en algún sitio.

\- No_ dijo con seguridad y Terry sonrió aliviado_ tu si lo has hecho!_ aquello no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación que alarmo al castaño.

Candy bajo su mirada y cerro sus ojos.

\- por qué dices semejante cosa?

\- te vi_ murmuro con tristeza para repetirlo_ te vi, con Anne... se besaban.

Terry estaba atónito, como ella sabia aquello? se suponía aquella ocasión fue en el cementerio, cuando sus defensas estaban por el suelo, estaba tan triste que no vio venir semejante acción de parte de Anne.

\- estuviste allí?_ pregunto luego de unos segundos de silencio, ella asistió. así que levantando con su mano el rostro de ella, dejo que la rubia mirara sus zafiros cristalizados_ tonta! jamás dejaría de amarte, sabes cuánto dolor he sentido desde que creí te había perdido, he vivido en el infierno día a día, sintiendo en cada respiro como la vida seme va, no sé lo que es vivir sin ti candy... siempre fuiste mi motor, como crees continuaría?_ susurro dejando caer una lagrima por su rostro, dicha lagrima que fue detenida por los labios de la rubia quien sintió emoción ante aquel hombre_ he vivido un calvario mi pecosa, yo te he extrañado tanto... mierda! no me puedo controlar, mis ojos tienen vida propia.

Dijo con justificación ante las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, no era un hombre débil, pocas veces candy lo había visto llorar, por ello no pudo evitar acercar sus labios a los masculinos para susurrarle.

\- aquí estoy Terry, tu pecosa esta aquí.

Así que en un arrebato ambos sellaron sus labios, prometiendo mudamente que nada los volvería a separar, ciertamente su sufrimiento fue mutuo; Terry deleitado por los dulces labios que rodeaban los suyos, quiso que aquel momento jamás acabara, atrayendo el cuerpo de su pequeña rubia más a su regazo la hizo constar del calor que en ambos hacia estrago, pero aquel no era el sitio ni el momento, así que a regañadientes intento separarse de ella.

\- candy, como terminaste aquí?_ pregunto cambiando el tema, ella simplemente se recostó en parte de su pecho para suspirar_ cuéntame, que sucedió? porque te dieron por muerta? y de quien es el otro cuerpo?

\- son muchas preguntas.

\- espero me contestes una a una, porque créeme quiero entender.

\- me contaras tu qué haces aquí?_ él asistió de acuerdo y ella empezó a relatar.

\- termine mi guardia aquella noche en total tranquilidad, me tarde un poco más de lo debido por eso te llame, recuerdas?_ él asistió, sin perder detalle de sus expresiones_ se suponía mi colega me llevaría a casa, pero tuvo una emergencia y me pidió un taxi... allí conocí a Norman, el taxista, era un buen hombre por lo que pude apreciar, sin embargo, cuando se detuvo en un semáforo alguien pidió ayuda, era una mujer, Norman no la quiso subir a bordo, decía que incluso podría ser una prostituta con ganas de robarnos, pero ella pedía ayuda y se veía muy desesperada.

\- decidiste ayudarla, no?_ ella asistió con tristeza.

\- al principio hablaba sin parar y no le entendía, luego entendí que estaba embarazada, era tan confusa... antes de ponernos en marcha pude ver la silueta de un hombre persiguiéndola, ella confeso que estaba huyendo de alguien, pero luego empezó el caos...

\- que sucedió?

\- nos perseguían... unos tipos... sinceramente lo único que recuerdo es como el auto aumento de velocidad, para mi horror habían matado a norman...

\- un tiro en la cabeza?

\- si, como lo sabías?_ pregunto sorprendida.

\- luego te contare..._ murmuro, Brower ya le había contado todo lo que encontró el forense antes de desaparecer_ continua.

\- sabia que el auto estaba perdiendo estabilidad y antes de pensármelo mucho, quise saltar, le dije a Susana que lo hiciera conmigo, pero ella sintió miedo, estaba petrificada... yo salte aunque ella me tomo mi mano y arrebato mi anillo pues se resbalo... estaba adolorida, Terry. No pude ver nada mas, solo escuchar un fuerte sonido y luego las voces de dos hombres, ambos murmuraban el nombre de Susana, me tomaron a mi creyendo que era ella. No los culpo, teníamos el mismo color de cabello, la misma estatura y tez clara.

\- porque esa Susana era tan importante?

\- aquí empieza lo complicado_ dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica_ Susana era la mujer de Neil... _ aquella familiaridad no le gusto para nada a Terry quien apretó sus labios en una delgada línea.

\- el ruso?

\- exacto... la hermana de Neil, la odiaba sin medidas, había mandado a sus hombres para seguirla encontrando que ella engañaba a su hermano con alguien más, ella no podía tolerar aquello y mando a buscarla para torturarla, pero...

\- pero?_ pregunto Terry con interés pues ella quedo pensativa cerrando sus ojos.

\- se equivocaron, me tomaron a mí y fui llevada delante de ella, quien tampoco se dio cuenta que yo no era Susana.

\- candy..._ la llamo Terry preocupado, ella abrió sus ojos y mostro una sonrisa desanimada.

\- pase un mal rato con ella...

\- te hizo daño?_ pregunto, llenándose de rabia.

\- un poco..._ murmuro, pues la mirada de Terry empezó a ponerla nerviosa_ sin embargo, Neil me ayudo, me protegió y me brindo cobijo bajo su techo_ aquella gratitud en la voz de candy lo molesto aun mas.

\- y bajo su cama?_ pregunto mordaz, recibiendo una mirada dura por parte de candy_ no me mires así, te he visto... te has dejado besar por ese maldito ruso, quise matarlo en aquel momento y créeme me estoy conteniendo de no hacerlo en este mismo momento.

\- como puedes decir semejante cosa!

\- crees que no vi su mirada sobre ti, era como un niño sobre un caramelo, se quiere meter en tus pantalones, lo se...

\- Terry por Dios, te estás comportando como un bruto_ lo regaño ella sintiendo como la apretaba más a su cuerpo.

\- un bruto? pecosa lo golpeare si te vuelve a tocar así_ se quejo besando su frente_ estoy perdiendo la cordura contigo al lado.

\- lo se_ dijo ella sonriendo_ puedo continuar?_ Terry asistió sin dejar fluir aun su rabia_ ... conocí a todos los rusos y estreche un lazo con ellos, ya sé que no son buenos para ti, pero son buenas personas en el fondo. Escape un día y fui a parar en el cementerio, en mi entierro, allí te vi, pensé en acercarme y hacerte saber que estaba viva, pero...

\- Anne?

\- sí, ella estaba allí... besándote.

\- mierda! estuvimos tan cerca y por ella no pudimos reunirnos! estoy odiándola candy! era tu hermana, sin embargo, se lanzo sobre mí en la primera oportunidad, siempre te dije que ella no me caía bien, pero tu...

\- lo sé, lo se... supongo me engaño a mi también, ahora lo veo.

\- me alegra eso_ murmuro satisfecho_ pero a donde fuiste?

\- Neil vino por mí al cementerio, decidí irme con él_ no iba a revelarle cuan mal había quedado después de su encuentro con eliza, sabía que se enteraría algún día pues tenía cicatrices de eso en su piel, pero prefirió omitir esos detalles, todavía el día que neil la llevo de nuevo a su lado se sentía débil y malherida, Terry no debía saberlo aun, tenía que evitar su lastima. Así que ella siguió relatando sus hechos_ pero estar en este mundo es tan triste, diariamente veía la crueldad de las personas sobre otras, en una ocasión ayude a un hombre a escapar, pero sé que muchas vidas se han perdido, aun no puedo comprender sus códigos de honor_ tampoco le iba a revelar que Neil casi la mata, no quería Terry lo matara en venganza, aunque sabía que la rabia de su castaño no cedería.

\- es difícil pecosa, por ello debemos salir... como llegaste aquí?

\- están ocurriendo cosas en torno a Neil, creemos alguien quiere destruirlo, por ello me apartaron... Drake estuvo a mi cuidado, es una gran persona_ Terry negó, demonios! otro hombre mas_ no me mires así, es un amigo. Incluso me apoyo para vigilarte, nosotros...

\- qué?!_ exclamo de pronto ante semejantes palabras.

\- lo siento, siempre quise verte aunque fuese de lejos.

\- entonces, no me estaba volviendo loco_ murmuro riendo, ciertamente la había visto en más de una ocasión, pero le echo la culpa a su mente trastornada.

\- como?!_ exclamo ella_ me viste?

Terry asistió mientras besaba su frente con ternura.

\- siempre te vi, casi me volviste loco creyendo que veía fantasmas.

\- lo siento...

\- yo no, gracias a eso estas viva y aquí en mis brazos, que mas voy a tener que agradecer a Dios? tengo todo al alcance de mis manos y eso me hace sentir dichoso_ ella sonrió ante aquellas palabras, y apoyándose en su pecho quiso preguntar tantas cosas, pero el sonido sereno y automático del corazón de Terry hizo que sus pensamientos se esfumaran, estaba allí a su lado, así que nada mas importaba.

\- te extrañe_ susurro luego de un intenso silencio, el corazón de Terry palpito mucho mas rápido, ella lo descontrolaba sin dudarlo_ siempre pedí que estuvieses a mi lado, cada noche...

\- mi pequeña pecosa_ murmuro complacido, tomando su mano se la llevo a sus labios para delinearla suavemente, ella era su encanto.

aquel cosquilleo en su mano izquierda la estaba descontrolando, aquel simple toque despertaba muchos sentidos que estaban calmados durante todo este tiempo, Terry sabia como llevarla al límite con una simple mirada, así que ambos estrecharon sus ojos dejando que el calor subiera en aquel sitio, la rubia sonrojada hasta el extremo estaba acabando con la cordura del castaño, quien esta vez posesivamente tomo sus labios, reclamando con mas aspereza ese derecho, y quien podía culparlo? había sido un largo tiempo lejos de ella, creyéndola muerta, viviendo un amor que ya no podía ser, pero que la vida le regalaba plena potestad en aquel momento.

Candy no se dio cuenta en qué momento se habían movido, pero ella yacía debajo de él, quien no dejaba de besar sus labios y acariciaba con su mano el entorno de su cintura, estaba aprisionada en aquellos labios, pero feliz porque era lo que deseaba; agitadas sus respiraciones, Terry separo un poco aquellos zafiros que brillaban llenos de amor, aun no podía creer que aquello estuviese pasando.

\- candy... pecosa_ susurro besando sus mejillas y ella sintió que lloraría_ debo preguntarte, algo me está comiendo por dentro de imaginármelo, pero... se atrevió alguien a tocarte?

Ella quiso reprocharle ante sus celos, pero sus ojos no tenían eso, era miedo lo que se reflejaba en ellos. Recordó la ocasión con eliza, donde casi fue violada y entendió cual era el temor de su querido esposo. Mirándolo con sus esmeraldas empañadas negó con su cabeza y él suspiro aliviado, si algo así hubiese ocurrido ella estaría dañada completamente y Terry sabia cuan difícil era para cualquier persona pasar por aquel tipo de tortura. Aunque candy había sufrido una tortura más física, la cual Terry aun no tenía idea.

\- estoy bien_ murmuro candy intentado atraerlo hacia ella. Error, pues al jalarlo un latigazo de dolor ataco el pecho de Terry, haciendo la excitación del momento se evaporara en una mueca_ lo siento...

Él sonrió, sentándose en la cama para respirar y ella acaricio su rostro preocupado.

\- tranquila, solo dolió un poco_ dijo para tranquilizarla.

\- lo siento_ replico ella y el negó, pero ella asistió_ por mi culpa tienes este aspecto, te he cortado.

\- pero míralo por el lado positivo, sin eso aun no sabrías quien soy_ dijo riendo, mientras besaba fugitivamente sus labios_ fue lo mejor que pudiste hacerme!

Ella soltó una risita, sintiendo los miles de besos que atacaban su boca.

\- pero yo te hice daño...

\- pero no me interesa, aunque si me importa saber cómo demonios tienes esa navaja? si alguien te la hubiese visto, te habrían matado_ para su sorpresa ella encogió sus hombros, restándole importancia.

\- ya estaba muerta_ dijo con simplicidad_ además fue un regalo de Drake, debo mantenerla conmigo sostenida a mi pie, quiere me defienda.

\- empiezo a creer que te importa demasiado esa manada de hombres_ ella asistió_ me parece bien te defiendas, pero debes tener cuidado, no puedes andar dañando a todos candy, llevar una muerte en tu mente no es lo más hermoso, tengo aun pesadillas de cuanta gente he matado. Además tu salvas vidas, recuerdas? pecosa no quiero verte manchada con este mundo.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo, lo entendía completamente, aunque le habían pedido que dañara el cuello, ella solo deseaba defenderse, no matar a nadie cortándole una arteria.

\- te entiendo, dejare de usarla.

\- no nena, quiero la mantengas, solo ten cuidado donde apuntas, vale? preferiría lo dejaras sin un ojo o sin sus partes privadas_ dijo él con burla y ella golpeo su hombro, haciendo que se quejara sin perder su sonrisa-

\- Terry, no me has dicho que haces aquí?

Él suspiro e intento contarle brevemente todo su asunto, desde el encuentro con Brower hasta su alianza con cuki para entrar en aquella mafia, su alianza secreta con la ley de la cual nadie mas debía saber, su cambio de aspecto, uno muy radical para él, pero perfecto para Brower; al final de todo su relato, ella solo toco con la yemas de sus dedos aquel tribal en un lado de su cabeza, el cual cubría el peñasco de su hueso temporal.

\- porque tatuarte? nunca lo hiciste.

\- al principio Brower quiso que fuera removible, pero yo me negué, quise tatuarme, algo común delante de todos, con un aspecto sin sentido, pero que terminara con algo hermoso..._ susurro sonriendo.

\- una orquídea...

\- si, quería llevarte en mi cuerpo de alguna manera, se que suena tonto pero eres mi talismán en este sitio, necesitaba tu esencia a mi lado.

\- debió dolerte_ dijo ella preocupada, pero el negó con su cabeza, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

\- no mas que creerte perdida.. Te amo pecosa.

Ella quiso decirle lo mismo, pero el volvió a besarla con cariño, no dejaría de besarla, tanto tiempo lejos tendría que ser recompensado.

\- amanecerá pronto_ dijo con molestia_ debes irte, te llevare a tu habitación... candy nadie debe saber quién soy, tratare de sacarnos de este sitio, pero...

\- Terry, debemos ayudar a los rusos... alguien está atacando.

El suspiro, sabía que candy jamás se daría por vencida.

\- te pondré a salvo primero, luego nos encargaremos de los demás, entendido?_ aquello no pudo ser negado, Terry era muy decidido cuando se trataba de su seguridad, así que ella solo asistió.

Ambos pactaron su propio acuerdo aquel día, y con sus corazones latiendo en nombre de su amor, todo sería posible. Ella estaba dichosa por tenerlo a su lado y el estaba feliz por haberla encontrado.

.

\- maldita sea!_ grito frustrado Arkady tirando el teclado de la computadora lejos de su alcance, Drake quien dormía en una silla se despertó sobresaltado con pistola en mano.

\- qué pasa?_ pregunto soñoliento.

\- borraron las malditas cintas... solo tengo una, pero no se ve la imagen claramente_ dijo de malhumor, mientras estaba Drake maldiciendo por haberse asustado solo se froto sus ojos con paciencia.

\- no puedes arreglarla... ya sabes con esas cosas que mejoran la calidad y eso?

Aquella pregunta fue recibida con una mirada fulminante por parte de su hermano.

\- tendría que tener un gran equipo para realizar eso!

\- podemos conseguirlo, no?

Arkady negó bostezando, ambos habían pasado la noche buscando alguna pista.

\- no lo tenemos diablo, algo así solo seria manejado por la poli y pues no creo nos quieran colaborar_ ante aquello Drake sonrió encantado.

\- como sabes que los polis tienen?

Arkady sonrió con flojera.

\- supongo rebusque un poco cuando entre en el sitio.

\- pero con ese equipo serias capaz de conseguir esa maldita imagen del hijo de su...

\- sí, si hombre_ lo interrumpió ante su retahíla_ es un equipo altamente calificado con el que podríamos conseguir hasta la mínima mosca en la grabación_ dijo con burla, no entendiendo la sonrisa enorme del diablo.

\- mmm interesante, creo debemos hacer una visita...

\- a quien? si ya te dije que solo la poli tiene el equipo que necesitan..._ su voz fue perdiendo fuerza mientras veía a Drake asistir_ no me estas jodiendo, no?

\- te encanta colarte en esos sitios, tal vez podamos entrar_ dijo encogiendo sus hombros_ tu eres el experto en todo eso, solo vayamos y tomemos prestado el equipo.

Arkady quien aun no se creía la semejante idea de Drake solo negó vehementemente.

\- estás loco, no es fácil sacar un equipo así...

\- y si entramos y conseguimos esa imagen, no podemos salir luego sin levantar sospechas?_ pregunto Drake al pensativo Arkady.

\- podríamos...

\- está dicho hermano! vámonos!

\- joder no, estúpido diablo debemos esperar la noche y un buen plan, necesito dormir... me duelen los ojos como no tienes idea, no podre probar mas café sin vomitarlo..._ Drake estuvo de acuerdo con una mueca, ciertamente el también estaba agotado.

\- entonces nos marchamos a la fortaleza?_ dijo bostezando.

\- será lo mejor, por hoy no podremos hacer nada más. Aunque, me gustaría nos quedáramos en un hotel_ Drake arqueo su ceja esperando una explicación, la cual llego unos segundos después_ no quiero que neil nos diga que no, llámalo dile que estamos detrás de una pista, no se invéntate algo... que nos avise cuando aparezcan los malditos hermanos problemáticos.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, era divertido mirar a Arkady molesto y frustrado, él hombre estaba dando lo mejor de sí para liberar a candy de aquellas garras italianas, aquello se lo agradecía Drake con el alma.

\- entendido, lo llamare_ dijo de acuerdo_ vámonos, aun tengo la habitación donde descansaba con mi torbellino rubio.

Arkady de acuerdo, tomo un disco que salía de la computadora y luego le dio borrar a todas las grabaciones que había tomado, nadie más las necesitaría, era mejor que permanecieran en sus manos. Necesitaban saber la identidad del que había sacado todas las cantidades de C-4 que hicieron volar el cargamento italiano, esa sería su prioridad, después de saberlo todo lo demás vendría por añadidura, sospechaba su enemigo estaba metido en su familia, aunque no quería sacar conclusiones incorrectas.

.

Encontrar a eliza había sido más difícil después de todo, la pelirroja tenía una habilidad para desaparecer que era impresionante. Había salido de la fortaleza, y Neil frustrado pues quiso hablar con ella, mas no pudo llevarlo a cabo. Apoyado por Tom, ambos salieron en busca de la mujer, dándose por vencidos cuando la mañana los envolvió, sus cuerpos estaban cansados, así que agotados totalmente volvieron a la fortaleza para dormir, esperarían que ella misma apareciera.

Neil recibió la llamada de Drake y aunque no le gusto la idea de mantenerlos lejos, aquel hombre lo convenció que era lo mejor para la investigación. Además, había desplegado muchos de sus hombres en todo el territorio, todos con el objetivo de encontrar a los hermanos Brack apenas pisaran aquel suelo.

Muchos monitoreaban los vuelos, pero el sabia que aquel par se escabulliría con facilidad, no por nada habían pasado por muertos durante años.

Con la sensación de intranquilidad cerro sus ojos estando en su cama, y llego a su nariz ese olor a rosas que conocía de memoria, allí había permanecido candy durante mucho tiempo, estar acostado en aquel sitio le trajo un poco de paz ante tanto tormento.

 _Te necesito a mi lado, princesa._

Susurro con cansancio, mientras apoyaba su rostro en la almohada y dejando que Morfeo lo tomara en sus manos, se dejo vencer en un sueño muy confortable.

.

Cuando se hizo mediodía, candy aun dormía...

Aquello preocupo demasiado a Albert, a pesar de la objeción de Wolf, quien pidió que la dejase descansar, él con un movimiento de mano lo invito a callarse, e ignorándolo camino hacia su habitación abriéndola en su totalidad, encontrándola profundamente dormida en su cama donde estaba cómodamente cubierta.

\- no debería dormir tanto_ murmuro sintiendo como Wolf estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, aquella mañana el castaño estaba más sonriente que de costumbre, llevaba un traje negro a la medida, con los respectivos zapatos relucientes y su cabello atado en la cabeza, sus ojos oscuros brillaban intensamente.

\- está cansada...

Albert lo miro de reojo con curiosidad y Wolf encogió sus hombros.

\- vio morir a un hombre a sangre fría, supongo lloro toda la noche pidiendo por esa pobre alma y concilio el sueño demasiado tarde... bueno eso creo.

\- como crees eso?

\- vi sus ojos... acaso no lo hiciste?_ Albert asistió tragado en seco, si lo había hecho, candy solo lo miro una milésima de segundo, pero en ese corto tiempo, ella lo había matado lentamente, lo odiaba. No le diría nada, pero necesitaba que ella entendiera aunque fuese solo un poco de su mundo.

\- necesito que cuando despierte me avises..._ dijo con infinita calma luego de mirarla unos segundos más.

\- claro, le diré que vaya a verte.

\- consíguele un abrigo que cubra su cabeza también_ Wolf lo miro atentamente_ voy a salir.

\- en su estado, lo cree conveniente?

\- deja que yo me preocupe por lo que es y lo que no es conveniente_ replico y el castaño solo asistió no quedándole mas opción.

\- me necesitaras?

\- no, quiero sigas con el entrenamiento... entendido?

\- así será jefe_ dijo Wolf con seriedad, le dolía un poco su pecho aun, pero la pequeña rubia había medicado su cuerpo, podría aguantar otro día arduo, pero debía ir con cuidado, no podía recibir ningún tipo de golpe que pusiera en riesgo los puntos que candy había tomado.

\- te quiero alerta en todo momento, Wolf. La casa quedara bajo tus manos, debo llevarme a George y cuki ha decidido tomarse el día de hoy también_ contesto con una mueca, no le gustaba tener lejos a cuki quien era leal a su espalda, pero aquel hombre siempre había tenido más libertad cuando no tenia encargos para él.

\- entiendo...

\- no me defraudes, dejare en cada esquina un equipo de refuerzo.

\- le parece necesario?

\- lo será, no me fio de nadie. Odiaría que los rusos rompieran su palabra, además no sería malo estar preparados, las represarías vienen de cualquier lado_ comento con cansancio el ojos azules, mientras con su mano se apoyaba en la pared cerca del castaño.

\- estas preocupado?_ pregunto Wolf de pronto, y Albert sonrió.

\- siempre lo he estado, pero en este momento siento que algo malo sucederá y créeme cuando te digo que debemos confiar en mi instinto_ el hombre a su lado asistió_ sabes Wolf, a veces deseo liberarla y dejarla caminar lejos de nosotros_ dijo refiriéndose a candy quien aun dormía, Wolf quien no perdía detalle quiso preguntar.

\- porque no la liberas entonces?

Albert suspiro mientras frotaba sus ojos.

\- por que la mataran apenas cruce el lumbral de mi puerta...

\- pero como sabes que sucederá eso?_ exclamo Terry algo asustado, pero sin demostrarlo en su rostro.

\- si es cierto lo que dice el ruso, todos corremos peligro... incluso ella, que nada tiene que ver con nosotros, la matara Wolf. Solo un segundo y la mataran.

Terry asistió mientras tragaba con dificultad, ciertamente había razón en eso, candy estaba muy metida en todo el asunto, el grado de que muriera estaba subiendo como la espuma y temía por ella.

\- yo... creo_ intento decir algo, pero Albert la miraba fijamente mientras ella se removía en la sabanas aun dormida.

\- no dejare que muera_ dijo determinado aquel rubio y Terry sintió ese tirón en su pecho a causa de los celos, pero intento controlarlos aunque el control era algo sumamente difícil_ daría mi vida por ella.

\- por que hacer eso, jefe?_ pregunto interesado, lo mataría en aquel instante si decía alguna ofensa contra ella.

\- porque es especial y porque..._ su voz se fue apagando con un dejo de tristeza mientras hacia una mueca que Terry no entendió_ es hora de tomar mi medicación, avísame cuando despierte.

Y sin decir nada mas empezó a caminar, allí Terry veía como Albert se marchaba lentamente de la habitación de su pecosa.

Odiaba dejarla ir, quien sabe qué peligro la acecharía pero no podía oponerse a eso, levantaría demasiadas sospechas que eran innecesarias en aquel momento. Además la determinación de Albert en protegerla lo abrumo pero para él era más importante que alguien la protegiera cuando él no estaba cerca, así que estaba seguro que Albert la protegería de cualquier manera, aquello era lo indicado.

Una vez que Albert estuvo fuera de su vista, cerró la puerta de aquella habitación y con pasos vacilantes se acerco a aquella cama donde una rubia estaba despertando, mostrando esas hermosas esmeraldas que el tanto adoraba.

\- buenos días mi pecosa... o debería decir, buenas tardes_ ella sonrió con somnolencia y aquello fue adorable delante del castaño, quien sin dudarlo bajo su cabeza para presionar rápidamente sus labios contra los de ella.

\- adoro este despertar_ murmuro ella cuando el separo sus labios con una sonrisa coqueta.

\- y yo adoro hacerlo, mi pequeña pecosa_ dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras la hacía sonrojar_ debes levantarte, Albert desea salir contigo.

Candy tomo aquella noticia como algo malo, poniéndose pálida inmediatamente, no quería ir.

\- no me mires así_ reclamo Terry malhumorado_ no podemos evitarlo, debes ir, el no te hará daño.

\- como lo sabes?

\- simplemente lo sé, confía en mi, te ha tomado cariño... eso me hace hervir de celos, pero hasta el diablo te tomaría cariño a ti, si eres la cosa más dulce del mundo_ ante aquellas palabras ella soltó una risita, recordando a cierto amigo apodado de esa manera.

\- si eres exagerado!

\- cariño es cierto, ahora arréglate..._ ella se estiro un poco entre sus sabanas mientras su cabello rizado se expandía rebelde en la cama, ante aquella vista el castaño suspiro con tortura_ oh cariño, quisiera lanzarme a esa cama y hacerte el amor_ dijo con picardía, y la rubia inmediatamente sintió como los colores se volvían a subir a su rostro.

\- Terry yo..._ sus ojos abiertos y brillantes lo invitaban a muchas cosas, por lo cual se dio media vuelta con una maldición.

\- rápido pecosa, arréglate... no sé cómo me voy a concentrar este día_ dijo por lo bajo mordiéndose la lengua, pues le dolía el alma así como otras partes de su anatomía, que injusta era su vida, como siguiera esta situación terminaría volviéndose loco, debía sacarla lo más pronto posible de aquel sitio, la necesitaba a su lado, ya la tenía sentimentalmente, pero el plano físico era otra cuestión que lo torturaba.

.

No quería ir.

Ya se lo había hecho saber a Albert, pero aquel rubio insistió en salir; se había tenido que separar de Terry, quien tenía entendido seguiría con aquel desagradable entrenamiento que aspiraba no terminara en más muertes. Mientras tanto, ella con Albert se habían ido en uno de sus mercedes, solamente George los acompañaba quien era el que conducía por aquellas calles.

Se suponía no debían salir, pero Albert decía sentirse mejor, además quería mostrarle algo, por la forma nerviosa que lo dijo ella le creyó, pero se sintió intimidada, el recuerdo del día anterior seguía haciendo presencia en su mente y es que el valor a la vida humana, lo era todo para ella.

Sin darse cuenta habían ido mucho mas allá de Lakewood, un pueblito estuvo delante de sus ojos, muy pintoresco con casas coloniales, fuera de este miles de terrenos cubiertos con frutas, dadas a las bajas temperaturas del invierno que se haría presente pronto estaba todo lleno de diversos alimentos, le habría encantado parar y bajarse para probar alguna de aquellas cosas.

Mirando al rubio a su lado, quiso preguntar, pero el negó con su cabeza haciéndola desistir por completo.

Minutos más tarde, el auto fue parqueado frente a una pequeña casita de campo, donde el olor a manzanas los invadió, era tan dulce y provocador.

\- vamos, es hora de bajar_ la animo Albert, y ella obedeciendo lo hizo, mirando como el rubio intercambiaba unas palabras con George y este asistiendo, se ponía en marcha.

\- qué?!_ exclamo asustada, quedarse allí era lo último que quería_ a donde va?!

\- tranquila_ dijo sonriendo mientras respiraba una gran cantidad de oxigeno_ vendrá en un rato... vamos, entremos.

Albert intento tomarla de la mano, pero ella solo dio un paso hacia atrás, rechazo total fue lo que recibió.

Sintiéndose estúpido, solo la llamo con su mano animándola a entrar.

la casa era sencilla y discreta, nada ostentoso ni de lujo, candy pudo apreciar que era una simple casa con una planta baja, pero al entrar en ella comprobó que a pesar de tener una sola planta, era sumamente grande y espaciosa, dentro de ella todo irradiaba un exquisito calor que favorecía a la baja temperatura de aquel día. Un olor a galletas llego a su nariz y sintió como su estomago gruño molesto pues no había probado alimento aun.

\- no comiste_ fue el reclamo de Albert, quien escucho aquel grito de hambre por parte del estomago, ella encogió sus hombros rindiéndose.

\- se nos haría tarde si lo hacía_ fue su excusa y el rubio frunciendo su seño esta vez tomo su mano jalándola hacia la cocina.

En aquella estancia llena de utensilios de cocina y miles de implementos, estaba una señora algo mayor, con canas en sus cabellos que una vez fueron oscuros, aquella mujer no se intimido ante su presencia sino que sonrió como si los estuviese esperando, llevaba un delantal y protegió sus manos mientras iba hacia el horno de donde salían unas deliciosas galletas que hicieron gemir a candy.

\- hola nana_ fue el saludo cortes de Albert, ella sonrió y extendió aquellas galletas con ternura, el rubio rápidamente asistió, mientras ella las dejaba en una mesa delante de ellos_ estas hermosa...

La mujer se sonrojo con encanto, y Albert soltando la mano de candy se apresuro hacia ella para envolverla entre sus brazos, aquella escena casi le saca lagrimas a la pecosa quien sonrió ante aquella muestra de afecto.

\- extrañaba tus galletas_ murmuro Albert mientras la soltaba y aquella nana solo asistió tomando su rostro para luego fruncir su seño_ lo lamento, estuve enfermo... tal vez por eso me veas distinto.

Ella volvió a asistir, besando su mejilla con ternura, repitiendo la misma acción con su otra mejilla, haciendo reír al rubio.

\- mira traje una compañía_ dijo el sonriendo, mientras jalaba a la rubia, aquella mujer la miro impresionada, mientras tomaba el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos_ no te asustes candy, es una manía que siempre tiene.

\- no estoy asustada_ dijo ella sonriéndole a la mujer_ hola nana, soy candy...

Aquella mujer miraba alegremente sus ojos, mientras delineaba con sus manos el contorno de su cara, con tanto escrutinio en su rostro, candy sintió ternura, aquella mujer le recordaba a la señorita ponny con su pequeña estatura y su exceso de ternura. Separándose al fin, la mujer se acerco a la mesa y con sus manos arrugadas por la edad tomo muchas galletas para girarse hacia candy y dejárselas todas en sus manos, Albert soltó una carcajada ante aquello.

\- creo sabe que tienes hambre, ella es muy perceptiva_ candy sonrió mientras llevaba una galleta a su boca, eran dulces, con canela y si su gusto no la engañaba creía que era miel lo que las endulzaba aun mas.

\- deliciosas, muchas gracias_ le dijo a la mujer quien solo asistió alegremente y girando sus talones empezó a caminar lejos de ellos_ a donde va?_ pregunto la rubia confundida.

\- alguna labor debe tener pendiente, notaste algo en ella?

Candy lo miro confusa mientras devoraba otra galleta.

\- no, que tenía que ver? es muy dulce tu nana.

\- aunque callada, no crees?_ candy se percato al fin de ello y asistió.

\- me imagino le gusta el silencio_ dijo mientras seguía comiendo.

\- es muda, candy...

Aquello le cayó como sorpresa e intento preguntar algo mas, pero las galletas se habían quedado atascadas en su garganta, sentía un escozor en sus ojos, una mujer como aquella no podía ser muda, que injusticia era aquello.

\- lo siento_ murmuro pues no sabía que otra cosa decir.

\- no más que yo_ dijo Albert con melancolía_ ven, quiero mostrarte el patio. Es lo mejor de este sitio.

Ciertamente lo era, aquel un sitio hermoso lleno de rosas de distintos tamaños, colores y especies... la gama de olores era exquisito y lejos de todo unos árboles de manzana que candy deseo probar. Era un hermoso jardín que estaba bien cuidado, Albert le ofreció su brazo y ella aunque dudando, lo tomo. El rubio suspiro lleno de alivio, por lo menos no había sido rechazado esta vez. Allí ambos caminaron dejando que la serenidad del sitio los envolviera.

\- te gusta?

\- me encanta... es todo tan lleno de paz. Es tuyo?

\- lo es, era de mi hermano André principalmente, su sitio de escape_ dijo recordando a su hermano mayor.

\- es precioso Albert... tu hermano tenía un buen gusto.

\- siempre le encantaron las cosas sencillas y simples, no le gustaba el poder del dinero aunque siempre manejo más de lo que se esperaba.

\- lamento su pérdida_ susurro ella apretando ligeramente su brazo.

\- tranquila... supongo fue lo mejor_ dijo con melancolía, mientras la tomaba de su mano_ ven, vamos a las manzanas, deseo una.

Ella asistió, dejándose guiar hacia el sitio. Comprobando que efectivamente manzanas rojas estaban en la cima, los manzanos no eran tan gruesos como se veían a la distancia, incluso para un hombre alto como Albert subir su mano basto para bajar una, cosa que candy sin embargo no pudo lograr, aquello se gano una mirada burlona del rubio quien además recupero una para ella dejándola en su mano.

ella inspeccionando aquel fruto comprobó que era perfecto, así que llevándolo a su boca lo mordió, el dulzor envolvió su boca y sonrio.

\- son riquisimas...

\- lo se, ven_ dijo riendo, ambos caminaron hacia un gran roble, donde se dejaron caer en la fina hierva que lo rodeaba.

\- albert... por que estamos aqui?_ pregunto ella luego de unos minutos de silencio donde ambos comian sus respectivos frutos.

\- quiero que veas que detras de mi mundo dentro de la mafia, existe algo mas..._ ella lo miro sin entender aun y el suspiro_ candy, durante años mi hermano estuvo confinado a la familia, sus sentimientos eran trizas y sin embargo siempre tuvo la frialdad para hacer las cosas bien, habia perdido a alguien importante en su vida, aun con todo continuo guiandolos a todos, porque dependia de si mismo el bienestar de todos.

\- debe ser duro...

\- lo es candy, pero luego recordo que aun su vida existia y quiso conservar detras de toda la maldad, la parte buena de su vida, por eso compro este sitio lejos de nuestro hogar, lejos de todo el mal_ albert miraba lejanamente donde el sol hacia presencia tenue_ cuando murió este sitio me fue dando a mí, enterándome de su parte mas humana una llena de dificultades asi como de dolor, por eso me traslade para estar cerca, es como estar con mi hermano de alguna manera, él me salvo muchas veces y yo siento... mierda! siento como si le falle por que no estaba a su lado cuando murio_ para esta instancia albert dejaba soltar una traicionera lagrima que candy con sentimiento tomo en su mano, aquel rubio tomo su mano entre las suyas para besarlas_ gracias candy.

\- por que?

\- eres esa parte buena en mi vida, hasta hoy me he dado cuenta de que no me habia preocupado lo suficiente por los demas como lo hago contigo, estas siendo parte importante en mi vida, quiero considerarte mi familia_ ella solo asistio, no pudo negarse ante su tristeza, él necesitaba a alguien a su lado.

\- tendre mucha familia a partir de hoy...

\- creeme, ser parte rusa, norteamericana e italiana... ufff sera como una bomba atomica que acabe con el mundo entero_ dijo mientras sonreia junto a ella.

\- he adoptado todas las culturas.

\- eso es encantador... puedo decirte que te as ganado mi corazon, sin asustarte?

\- es dificil no asustarme delante de eso_ susurro ella con cautela.

\- lo dejare para otro momento entonces_ dijo satisfecho, mientras se recostaba en la hierba, subiendo un poco sus brazos fruncio un poco su seño.

\- aun duele?_ pregunto ella refiriendose a la herida, le habia dado un calmante antes de salir y aunque estaba cicatrizando rapidamente, no podia evitar preocuparse.

\- molesta un poco, pero ya sanara.

ella asistio, intentando cambiar el tema en algo mas positivo.

\- cuentame, desde hace cuanto tienes una nana?

\- creo que desde que naci estuvo a mi lado... siempre me burle con Andre de que nana habia nacido vieja pues siempre la veiamos igual, era cascarrabias cuando haciamos alguna travesura, pero nos daba las mejores galletas con miel, ademas de que mis padres siempre le estuvieron estima y respeto.

\- y como los cuidaba sino hablaba? debe haber sido dificil para ella_ comento ella sonriendo, pero la sonrisa de albert no llego a sus labios sino que su rostro se ensombrecio_ lo lamento, dije algo malo?

\- no, es solo que... ella no era muda, en el tiempo que nos cuidaba siempre nos enseño las mejores palabras, hablaba italiano pero dominaba el ingles a la perfeccion, ella nos enseño a hablarlo sin ningun tipo de acento tedioso_ candy estaba sorprendida ante aquello_ cuando Andre estaba un poco mas grande, era un adolescente donde ya estaba instruido un poco en este mundo oscuro, allí padre nos dejo al cuidado de nana, madre se habia sentido mal y debian llevarla de urgencia al hospital, estaba embarazada… eso destruía las defensas de mi huraño padre_ murmuro sonriendo con tanta tristeza que toco el corazon de la rubia_ era una niña segun decia padre con orgullo, creo jamas estuvo tan orgulloso de nosotros como lo estaba con ella, pero eso no nos quitaba el sueño, deseabamos una hermana, sabes?

\- entiendo... sucedio algo malo, cierto?_ él asistio.

\- cuando iban saliendo, nuestro hogar fue atacado por una familia contraria, estaba esperando el momento perfecto. Solo recuerdo como padre gritaba a todo el mundo, recibiendo una serie de balazos que lo lanzaron al suelo, madre corrio desesperada hacia él, como si fuera de hierro para protegerlo, recibiendo el mismo destino pues una bala cruzo su pecho y luego el vientre donde estaba mi hermanita_ él susurro de albert era tan doloroso_ habia mucha sangre y nadie estaba preparado, nos invadieron y Andre me jalo dentro de la casa, me arrastro al sotano donde ambos nos escondimos, yo temblaba como no tienes idea, pero mi hermano estaba sereno y solo sonreia mientras me pedia que mirara sus ojos azules los cuales eran un poco mas claros que los mios, me abrazo por largo rato, donde sentimos de todo, tiroteos, gritos, gemidos, miles de maldiciones.

\- oh albert!_ exclamo ella apretando su mano, pero el solo sonrio con tristeza.

\- acabarian con toda la familia, ese era el plan. Pero André frustro sus planes, pues ambos quedamos vivos, no pudieron encontrarnos... pero para cuando todo habia pasado, ambos salimos de nuestro escondite, encontrándonos con nuestro hogar hecho un campo de muerte, la mayoria de la familia estaba muerta y los demas estaban suficientemente moribundos para no aguantar ni siquiera un par de horas. Lo que más nos dolió, fue lo que le hicieron a nana...

\- que paso?_ pregunto ella, mirando como albert cerraba sus ojos azules intentando recordar aquella fatidica escena.

\- no la mataron, pues se suponia ella sabia donde estabamos, pero nana jamas dijo nada, la agredieron como no tienes idea, pero jamas dijo nada... ya que ella no quiso delatarnos, vino un maldito que corto su lengua...

un jadeo horrorizado salio de los labios de candy.

\- pobre mujer...

\- André se hizo cargo de ella, la aparto de nuestro mundo... todos la dieron por muerta aquel dia y...

\- la trajo a su sitio preferido_ susurro ella sorprendida por la bondad de aquel hombre que jamas conoceria.

\- si, ella solo intentaba hablar con él pero yo solo escuche a penas lo que intentaba decir con esfuerzo, delante de mi ella no emite ninguna palabra, y al morir mi hermano prefirio quedarse en absoluto silencio, es como si mi hermano fue el unico que la comprendia. Intente que me dijese algo, pero ella solo niega y sonrie, no puedo pedirle nada mas despues de haber pasado por tanto.

\- comprendo, crees sea feliz?

\- lo es, supongo lo es_ dijo complacido mientras señalaba todo el jardin_ todo esto lo hizo ella, a André le encantaban las flores, decia que su olor le recordaba a la mujer que amaba.

\- que sucedio con ella?

\- no lo se, candy. Mi hermano era hombre de pocas palabras con ese asunto, durante años se mostro frio y decidido, pero por dentro la paso muy mal cuando ella desaparecio.

\- murio?

\- creo que si_ respondio confuso_ bueno eso supongo, pues jamas supe de ella.

\- la conociste?

\- no, pero nana si sabia todo sobre ella... pero supongo nunca lo sabremos.

candy asistio, ambos quedaron en silencio durante largos minutos, albert habia tenido una vida dura, no podia culparlo por lo que era, si lo comparaba con neil encontraria que ambos hombres habian tenido una vida dura llena de problemas y desgracias, de verdad no todos los seres humanos tenian el mismo camino, solo esperaba el destino fuese distinto, uno lleno de alegria entre tanta angustia.

\- creo... que empiezo a entenderte, pero aun no soporto la idea de que manejes la vida de los demas como si fueses Dios_ dijo ella y el rubio solo asistio, solo con eso se conformaba.

\- comprendo... puedes venir a este sitio cuando quieras candy.

\- estare a salvo?

él asistio sonriendo.

\- demasiado, nadie mas sabe de la existencia de este sitio, solo George y yo... es el santuario de mi hermano por lo cual jamás será profanado por el odio, quiero reine siempre la paz en sus alrededores, se que a André le gustaría eso.

\- gracias albert...

\- por que?

\- por ser como eres_ ante aquellas palabras el sonrio, dandose cuenta de que ambos habían tranzado una amistad que duraria toda la vida, de eso se encargaria él.

.

Ella estaba cansada, había tenido un dia ajetreado, acababa de llegar y se habia quedado mirando desde el corredor como a lo lejos el sol se ocultaba, deseaba tanto que todo terminara, temia por la vida de su hermano, y se echaba la culpa, tal vez si ella no fuese tan empecinada ahora su hermano no correria ningun tipo de peligro.

sintio una calidez en su espalda y sin pensar nada mas, se recosto sobre el pecho masculino que le era ofrecido, dejando que sus defensas bajaran convirtiendose en una mujer distinta llena de sentimientos como el miedo y el amor.

\- estas tensa_ murmuro el hombre recorriendo con sus labios su cabello como el fuego.

\- lo estoy_ dijo ella apoyandose mas a él, sintiendo como sus brazos la rodeaban_ ayudame.

no era la clase de auxilio que pides cuando sientes desesperacion y te ves llena de soledad, era mas la clase en la que deseas que alguien te rescate sin dudarlo.

\- tranquila, todo esta bien_ susurro en su oido, mientras besaba su mejilla con ternura.

\- no lo esta, deja de engañarme_ reclamo ella sin estar enfadada y aquel hombre solto una risita deliciosa al oido de la peliroja_ Tom... como esta?

\- aun dormido... estaba agotado_ dijo sin soltarla, quedando ambos abrazados mirando como el rayo de sol se perdia en el horizonte.

\- tu descansaste?

\- si, ya lo hice... acaso te preocupas por mi, Eliza Leagan?_ pregunto burlon y ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

\- eres un tonto.

\- lo se cariño... pero este tonto te ha extrañado, donde estabas?

Ella iba a contestar, pero un aplauso rompio el encanto donde ambos se separaron como si se quemara. Delante de ellos estaba Neil con una sonrisa oscura, sus ojos soñolientos, cabello despeinado en su totalidad, y con unos simples pantalones de donde sus boxers ajustados se visualizaban, su dorso iba totalmente desnudo mostrando sus peculiares tatuajes, donde lo más resaltante eran las estrellas intimidantes en la parte anterior de sus hombros. Él los miraba fijamente como las panteras miran a sus presas.

\- hermano yo..._ intento explicar eliza, muriendo la explicacion en sus labios pues no sabia que decirle, la habia visto abrazada con Tom, no habia mas explicacion que esa.

\- algo que decirme, Tom?_ pregunto Neil mientras se acercaba, iba totalmente descalzo pisando con fuerza las baldozas del suelo. Tom simplemente bostezo despreocupado.

\- nada, en absoluto.

\- de verdad? acaso no abrazabas a mi hermana?

\- lo hice_ respondio Tom sin dejarse intimidar por el acercamiento de Neil.

\- a que se debe eso?

\- ha algo que no te importa_ murmuro el otro con malhumor, odiaba que se inmiscluyeran en sus asuntos, neil sin embargo, se detuvo delante de el, y esbozando una sonrisa palmeo su hombro.

\- felicidades hermano, sabia que te declararias en algun momento.

\- QUE?!_ gritaron Tom y Eliza al mismo tiempo, mientras neil bostezaba de una manera graciosa, moviendo su mano restandole importancia.

\- ya saben, esas miraditas llenas de chispas que siempre se dieron, esa quejadera de tom hacia ti, y esas maldiciones de eliza hacia ti_ dijo señalandolos_ era algo extraño, me alegra que se hallan dado cuenta al fin... ahora bien, necesito comer, debemos hablar hermana.

Diciendo aquello siguió caminando, dejando a la pareja sumida en sus propios pensamientos; Tom fue el primero que sonrio y eliza consternada quiso reclamarle, pero aquel hombre la jalo a sus brazos.

\- ven aqui mi demonio rojo...

\- oye no me digas asi!

su queja murio en la boca de tom pues ya besaba sus labios con adoracion, ella entregada dejo que sus manos subieran al cuello masculino para atraerlo aun mas.

\- Oiga tortolos! dejen las clases sexuales para mas tarde! demonios! ahora como los soportare! los preferia cuando peleaban!

Eran las quejas de Neil quien iba refunfuñando buscando que comer, pero en el fondo le alegraba que aquel par se hubieran liado.

.

Los días siguientes corrieron con prisa, el invierno empezaba a calar los huesos de mas de uno, la nieve aun no caia pero solo era cuestion de tiempo; candy habia pasado una mejor estancia en aquel sitio con los italianos, su relacion con Albert había mejorado considerablemente, pasaba parte de sus dias a su lado escuchandolo mientras relataba sus alucinantes historias del mundo o de la familia.

Sus tardes estaban al lado de cuki quien era un hombre conversador ademas de calido, habia tenido una familia hermosa, pero su madre y hermanos habian muerto de enfermedad y solo su padre vivia, lastimosamente habia muerto hace poco tiempo de vejez... aquel hombre no era malo, era uno lleno de facetas interesantes que ademas le daba caramelos de fresa, los escondia en sus bolsillos como un niño pequeño y siempre la sorprendia con alguno, juntos veian los entrenamientos de su lobo preferido, quien embobado a veces se quedaba mirando a su pecosa recibiendo algun movimiento que lo tomaba desprevenido lanzandolo al suelo, ella solo sonreia cuando lo miraba levantarse para arremeter contra el grupo que lo atacaba, era un excelente maestro en aquella cuestion de defensa y ataque.

Sus noches eran especiales, pues de alguna manera terry se aseguraba de estar cierto tiempo a su lado para desearle buenas noches asi como para darle muchos besos que cortaba antes de que la situacion subiera de tono. Era su esposo, quien la protegia, aquello la llenaba de tranquilidad.

Sus días fueron de paz, pero despues de la calma vendria la tormenta en esta situacion, pues terry tuvo que ser enviado por albert a comprobar el proximo cargamento, aquel castaño seria el encargado de que todo llegara con bien y no quedandole de otra, tuvo que aceptar. Ella no deseaba no verlo aquella noche pero el la habia tranquilizado, pues se suponia todo iria bien, volveria apenas el alba tocara el filmamento.

Se había marchado aquella mañana, prepararian todo para la llegada de los barcos y ella se sintio tan solitaria, decidio caminar por los alrededores, llegando a la entrada donde a travez de la reja miraba la lejania como queriendo escapar lejos en busca de terry.

\- candy..._ la llamo cuki tomandole la mano, ella sonrio apenas_ no estes tan cerca.

\- por que?

\- pueden haber personas que vigilen la casa, no queremos te haga daño, prometimos a los rusos que te mantendriamos con bien.

\- eso haras?

El se sorprendió con la pregunta, pero luego asistio con sinceridad.

\- jamas te haria daño, candy. Te lo prometo_ ella sonrió, mientras se dejaba guiar por cuki, quien saco un caramelo de su bolsillo y se lo dio.

\- eres tan dulce...

\- no hermosa, tu eres la dulce_ murmuro riendo.

\- seremos dulces ambos_ dijo ella con risas.

\- ok, ahora vamos... quiero mostrarte una orquidea que encontre para ti_ ella le habia confesado que era su flor favorita, aquello la sorprendio.

\- en serio? existe una aqui?

cuki sonrio apenas.

\- tecnicamente si, es una pintura, pero supongo contara como una flor_ dijo riendo y ella se contagio de su ánimo.

\- donde esta?_ pregunto con emoción y cuki sonrió con encanto.

\- en la bodega… hay muchas cosas que tal vez te interesen… vamos antes de que se nos pase volando el día_ ella asistió apretando el agarre de su mano para dejarse guiar.

\- entonces apresuremonos, quiero verla!

.

 _Estaban al acecho, atacarían aquella noche, pero estaba sorprendido pues una chica estaba en aquel sitio y de la servidumbre no era, pues la ropa que llevaba aunque recatada, era de calidad._

 _\- entonces? seguimos vigilando?_

 _\- actuemos..._

 _\- llevo todo el dia deseando eso... quiero prender cosas._

 _\- espero no prendas tus pantalones, imbecil._

 _\- perdon, señor castidad_ murmuro el hombre grande con burla_ yo no tengo perro que me ladre._

 _\- ni tampoco correa que te sostenga por lo visto... centrate, no quiero golpearte._

 _\- agua fiestas!_ lo catalogaron y el sonrio._

 _\- hermanito prendemos el escenario?_ pregunto alzando su puño._

 _\- prendamoslo hasta lo cimientos_ dijo complacido el otro chocando su puño._

 _Allí ambos reflejaron sus ojos y café con café reflejaron el trasnocho que le darian a los italianos al caer la noche... para ellos empezaba su juego favorito, ahora a ver, quien salía vivo de sus manos._

.

.

.

Hola chicas :D aquí yo apareciendo…

Lamento la tardanza, pero desde el domingo he intentado subir el capi sin éxito alguno, no sé si es problema con la página pero el Word donde tenía el capi no quería subirse, pero acá estamos!

Un millón de gracias por sus comentarios, contentísima por que les encanta mi idea loca llena de peligros para nuestra parejita :$

Gracias por leer, de verdad. Espero me acompañen hasta el final, aun nos faltan secretos y detalles, pero supongo la emoción es lo importante, lamento matarlas de la ansiedad jajaja

Espero les guste el capi, cualquier opinión es bien recibida.

Vuelvo pronto n.n

Un abrazo a la distancia!

Saludos,

Su amiga,

Ely Andley.


	21. Chapter 21

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 20:**

 _A_ _quel ser caminaba a través de su habitación, con su cuerpo agotado debido al ejercicio de hoy, necesitaba liberar su mente y es que sus planes estaban saliendo demasiado mal. El estrés acababa con sus nervios, todo estaba peor que antes._

 _Con un suspiro lleno de fastidio, empezó a quitarse su ropa, deseaba darse una ducha para que su mente se relajara completamente, pero cuando quito su camisa sintió una presencia en su espalda y aquello le trajo miedo._

 _\- como puedes dormir con la muerte de alguien a cuestas?_ susurraron en su oido y se giro inmeditamente, encontrando a un hombre enorme con sus ojos relucientes llenos de odio y rencor._

 _\- quien eres tu?_ pregunto dando un paso hacia atras, mientras la otra persona sonreia perversamente, no lo conocia, jamas lo habia visto_ como has entrado?_

 _\- creias nadie se enteraria..._

 _\- de que hablas?!_ grito con miedo, pues odiaba sentirse como un animal acorralado._

 _\- lo se, perverso verdugo_ murmuro con tanta letalidad que retrocedió nuevamente_ fuiste tu quien mando a matar a la rubia..._

 _La otra persona abrio los ojos sorprendida, se suponia nadie debía saberlo, mucho menos aquel individuo quien empezo a recorrer la habitacion con despreocupacion, donde fue sacando poco a poco un cuchillo reliciente de perfecto filo, el cual intimido completamente._

 _\- que piensas hacer? Matarme?..._

 _\- no, quiero entender por que? que tenia esa mujer que deseabas?_

 _Lo miraron con seriedad mientras lo fulminaban con sus ojos oscuros._

 _\- lo tenia todo... merecia eso y mas._

 _Ante aquellas palabras, la persona con el cuchillo se acerco velozmente y lo coloco en su rostro, cerca de sus ojos. Un solo movimiento y quedaria sin un ojo, por ello se mantuvo en su sitio._

 _\- era mi mujer... me la haz quitado_ le susurraron con tanto odio que sorprendio._

 _\- no lo creo_ le replicaron con intriga._

 _\- lo era... llevaba mi hijo en su vientre... susana era mi mujer! deberia matarte lentamente esparciendo tus miembros por toda la ciudad._

 _Ante aquellas palabras, para asombro del contrario, la persona delante de él sonrió con malicia, como el mismisimo diablo cuando tiende a pecar sobre alguien._

 _\- estas equivocado, no se de quien demonios me hablas._

 _Le dijeron con descaro y él otro molesto presiono el cuchillo cerca de la mejilla, haciendo que la saliba del otro individuo quedara en su garganta._

 _\- que juego es este..._

 _\- no iba por esa tal susana... mi unico delito es haber mandado a matar a Candice White._

 _Alli un silencio se poso entre las dos personas, el ambiente se torno espeso, todo contrariado el atacante se separo, intentando pensar que hacer de ahora en adelante, aquella era una gran revelacion para si mismo._

 _Despues de todo, tal vez estaria bien tener mas aliados a su lado y de aquella persona nadie sospecharía. Sin evitarlo, sonrio con maldad reflejada._

 _Candice, era una molestia... la culpaba a ella tambien de la desaparicion de su mujer, ella debia sufrir a pesar de la opinion de los demas._

 _\- no hiciste bien tu tarea... candice esta viva, y creeme no por mucho si aceptas ayudarme._

 _._

Estaba feliz... aquella era una pintura excelente.

El contraste de los colores y el brillo en los petalos la hacia ver tan real, aproximo sus dedos y delineo con cuidado el trazado de las lineas, era tan irreal que la hizo contener su respiracion.

estaba tan absorta en la pintura que olvido a su acompañante quien sonreia con calidez a su lado, el perfil de ella era tan adorable, sus ojos verdes brillaban de emocion ante aquella imagen frente a ella, cuki se sintio complacido de haberle enseñado aquel dibujo en oleo.

\- encantador_ susurro ella sonriendole a la pintura.

\- encantadora eres tu, cariño_ ella giro su mirada hacia él para sonreirle.

\- gracias cuki, es hermoso.

\- de nada, me parecio correcto mostrartelo, es un despedicio que este guardado en los contenedores.

Ella asistió muy de acuerdo.

\- por que crees no la colocaran en algún sitio?_ él se encogio de hombros.

\- no lo se candy... supongo no les gusta, ya sabes, es algo un poco femenino.

\- desearia tenerla_ dijo ella con anhelo.

\- tomala...

candy lo miro sorprendida mientras negaba.

\- no creo tengas problema, es de Andley... no creo extrañe mucho una pintura de esas.

\- aun asi, no debo tomar nada que no es mio.

él sonrio con paciencia, mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

\- jamas hiciste nada malo candy?_ pregunto de pronto. Ella medito ante aquella pregunta.

\- creo que tengo mis pecados como todos...

\- mataste gente?_ para sorpresa de cuki, ella asistio con tristeza.

\- en mi profesion creo que es comun que en ocaciones las mates antes de salvarlas_ murmuro ella con amargura_ no es facil, si fuera chef y algo saliera mal debido a un error en mis ingredientes, aplicaria una salsa para mejorar su sabor y asi todo quedaria perfecto o por lo menos, seria una comida comestible... en medicina los errores que cometas solo se cubren con tierra y te sientes culpable, aunque hayas hecho todo lo posible por mantenerlo con vida, es inevitable que pierdas gente, pero cuanto no deseariamos que Dios escuchara todas nuestras suplicas para mantener con bien a nuestros pacientes.

\- él jamas escucha nada_ fue el turno de cuki para decir con tanta impontencia aquella palabra.

\- él decide sabiamente el mejor destino de cada uno, cuki.

\- mentiras! somos solo hormigas en su caja de arena, si es que acaso existe... como creer en algo que no existe candy?

ella solo sonrio, mientras miraba aquel rostro serio de su amigo.

\- no me hace falta mirarlo para creer en él... yo lo siento cada dia aqui en mi pecho, dandome animos para salir de toda esta pesadilla, él me ha dado tanta oportunidad en mi vida cuki, seria tonto no creer en él.

cuki suspiro con derrota, ella no cambiaria de idea.

\- aun asi, no puedo creer en él... para mi, no existe.

candy se acerco solo un poco, mientras estiraba su mano para tocar el pecho de cuki donde el corazón latía con pausa.

\- algun dia lo sentiras, aqui dentro de tu pecho... y empezaras a creer en que existe.

ante aquello cuki sonrio, mientras tomaba su mano y estampaba un suave beso en el dorso de la misma.

\- siempre tan soñadora, no candy?

\- ya veras, sucedera_ él asistio para no arruinar la buena intención de ella.

candy se aparto para seguir mirando aquel cuadro que la tenia atrapada y solo algunos minutos despues lleno de un silencio comodo, todo fue interrumpido por un chico italiano.

\- cuki... el Don quiere verte_ le informo.

\- para que? lo sabes?

\- habra una reunion con los rusos, es lo unico que se_ ante aquellas palabras, candy quien estaba absorta en la pintura, volteo su mirada_ pero necesitan tu presencia.

\- maldicion!_ exclamo molesto, candy solo lo miro fijamente_ debemos irnos candy, te llevare a tu habitacion si?

ella asistio, aunque moria de ganas por saber que harían hoy con los rusos.

\- no te preocupes, estaras bien_ le susurro cuki guiandola de regreso.

\- estas seguro?

\- completamente_ dijo con tanta seguridad que ella quiso creerle_ todo estara perfecto.

Y de verdad, ella quiso creerle.

.

Estaban George y Andley discutiendo en la biblioteca, asi que cuki toco con cuidado.

\- me has llamado?

Albert asistió indicándole que siguiera.

\- sigo creyendo que es una locura_ murmuro George con molestia.

\- callate George_ le indico con burla_ oye cuki! necesito cuides nuestro hogar mientras me ausento...

\- me entere que hay reunion con los rusos_ dijo cuki mientras se sentaba con comodidad en uno de los sillones.

\- si..._ ante aquello se escucho el suspiro molesto de George_ al colega aqui no le parece mi idea, pero le pedi a Leagan que se reuniera conmigo unas cuantas horas, necesito saber que me tiene hasta ahora...

\- acaso quieres devolver a candy tan pronto?_ pregunto cuki con sorpresa, y el rubio lo miro horrorizado.

\- claro que no!

\- entonces?

\- veamos cuki, necesito seguridad para mi familia tambien. no me siento comodo sabiendo que hay un loco merodeando mi cabeza como la de Leagan.

\- no me parece sea buena esa idea de la reunion_ murmuro George con seriedad.

\- es necesario... mientras tanto los dos se mantendran al marguen aqui. George se encargara de candy_ él hombre asistio_ y tu cuki quiero manejes las bodegas, los alrededores, todo... entendido?

cuki asistió.

\- pero ambos deben ayudarse mutuamente_ le advirtió Albert, sabiendo que ambos se la llevaban regular por no decir mal_ pueden turnarse y redoblen la seguridad.

\- entendido_ dijo George_ pero deberias dejarme ir contigo...

\- estare bien, los muchachos estaran conmigo... wolf se encargo de dejarme parte de sus alumnos, estan jodidamente alertas como esperaba.

\- por cierto, cuando vendra wolf?

\- el cargamento llega esta noche, tal vez lo veamos mañana por la mañana, esten alertas... ese cargamento me tiene nervioso, no quiero nada salga mal.

\- aun asi, quieres salir del hogar... realmente tienes agallas_ dijo cuki riendo.

\- ...o es muy estupido_ replico George.

albert solo suspiro con cansancio.

\- todo estara bien... es solo una reunion.

y con aquellas palabras se convencio que era lo mejor proceder de aquella manera.

antes de salir se despidio de candy quien estaba igual de nerviosa que él, pero el rubio intentando tranquilizarla le repitio lo mismo que todos decian : ''todo ira bien''.

ella solo habia asistido, pero claramente no estaba convencida de ello.

cuando la noche estaba en todo su esplendor... salio rumbo a su destino. A su lado, estaban aquel compuesto de italianos en mejores condiciones debido al entrenamiento de wolf, el rubio se recordo preguntarle donde habia aprendido tantas cosas para enseñar, tendrian que poner a todos en dicho entrenamiento despues de esta noche.

saliendo en sus dos mercedes se apresuraron para tomar las calles, el encuentro con Leagan seria en un sencillo restaurante, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, nadie intentaria nada malo en presencia de testigos.

Una vez que sintio como el auto parqueaba solto un suspiro, era dificil enfrentarse con el ruso, todo siempre terminaba mal, pero era divertido. Así que apresurándose con elegancia entro junto a sus muchachos al establecimiento, donde claramente estaba Leagan con cara de fastidio sentado en una mesa a la espera.

Llegaba tarde... Albert lo sabía, pero es que le encantaba las peleas sin sentido con el ruso.

caminando con gracia, hizo un movimiento con su mano, sus hermanos empezaron a dispersarse, donde claramente hombres rusos estaban fijos en ellos a la lejania.

\- llegas tarde maldito italiano!_ exclamo el moreno ruso con molestia, aquel saludo fue bien recibido.

\- lo siento, me he tardado en mi arreglo personal_ dijo albert con risas, mostrando su elegante traje de color oscuro, debajo una camisa totalmente rosa la cual hizo que neil empezara a sentir nauseas.

\- pareces marica con esa camisa de mierda.

\- menudo lenguaje..._ murmuro el otro divertido, mientras tomaba asiento.

Neil levanto la mirada y estudio su entorno con interes.

\- no la he traido_ respondio albert al entender su mirada de arcón.

\- queria verla_ reclamo Neil.

\- lo siento, pero estara mas a salvo en casa, no debemos arriesgarla.

Aquellas palabras eran correctas, asi que el moreno no dijo mas, pero se atrevio a preguntar.

\- como esta?

Albert encogio sus hombros.

\- bien... cada dia mas hermosa.

El gruñido como perro rabioso de neil llego a oidos del rubio, quien pensativo añadio.

\- creo a recuperado mas color conmigo, que contigo...

\- maldito! espero no le hallas tocado ni un cabello!

Amenazo el moreno poniendose tenso.

\- tranquilo muchacho!_ dijo el otro levantando sus manos en son de paz_ no pienso en ella de esa manera, es tuya, eso lo entiendo.

\- podria recordartelo_ replico neil mostrando su puño de una manera infantil.

\- jajaja eres jodidamente celoso!

\- callate!

ambos estaban haciendo una escena de niños, asi que cruzando sus brazos se quedaron en silencio mirandose con seriedad.

\- que me tienes?

\- no se aun quien demonios es, pero tenemos pistas y creo todo esta conectado desde la aparicion de candy a mi vida.

\- ella me ha contado algo sobre eso_ cierto, candy le habia contado, pero no le habia explicado a detalles de su vida, ni que tenia esposo.

\- tenemos pistas pero ningun culpable y es una maldita frustracion Andley.

\- te comprendo, pero alguna de esas pistas lleva a algo fijo?

Neil suspiro molesto, mientras asistia.

\- hoy un par de mis mejores hermanos esta intentando dar con una de las pistas, nos reuniremos a medianoche. me aseguraron que es algo fiable y estoy seguro de ello, no son personas que solo hablan por hablar.

El italiano asistio conforme, mientras miraba su reloj en la muñeca. Solo faltaban unas escasas horas para las doce.

\- puedo esperar contigo y enterarme?

\- no me importaria, te concierne a ti tanto como a mi.

\- muy bien... entonces, podemos comer? tengo hambre.

\- yo no tengo hambre!

\- muy bien... jodete_ dijo con burla mostrandole su dedo medio, cosa que casi hizo que neil se le abalanzara, antes de que lo hiciera albert se levanto para llamar al mesero.

minutos mas tarde ambos comian, y es que el moreno tuvo que dejar de lado su orgullo pues moria de hambre, ultimamente comer en su casa era un dilema, los estupidos tortolitos siempre estaban retozando en su mansion, aquello le quitaba el apetito.

Seguía pensando, que era mejor cuando se odiaban.

.

candy estaba intranquila, odiaba esa sensacion que sofocaba sus sentidos... algo iba mal, podia sentirlo.

necesitaba saber como estaba terry, la noche habia caido y todo estaba mas oscuro pues la luna no estaba descubierta por el mal clima que se presentaba. Hacia frio, mucho mas del que esperaban. Ella estaba en su habitacion con Cuki quien bostezaba sin cesar mientras fijaba la vista en su celular.

\- esperas algo?_ pregunto ella de pronto, aquello sobresalto un poco al hombre.

\- disculpa..._ murmuro por su falta de conversacion_ tienen que llamar para reportar como esta llendo todo con el cargamento... me preocupa un poco que aun no llaman.

ante aquellas palabras ella se puso mas nerviosa por terry.

\- crees suceda algo malo?_ cuki esbozo una sonrisa mientras uno de sus zarcillos brillaba.

\- no, no creo... wolf esta alla, supongo todo estara perfecto pero...

su voz fue callada por el repique de su celular donde lo miro fijamente antes de contestar.

 _ **diga?**_

 _ **me alegra escuchar tu voz.**_

 _ **oh claro que si... pero todo bien.**_

dijo cuki sonriendole con complicidad a la rubia.

 _ **todo perfecto?**_

 _ **lo lamento dejo de escucharte...**_

 _ **me oyes?**_

 _ **hermano me oyes?**_

\- mierda!

murmuro molesto mientras cortaba la conversacion.

\- todo bien?

\- creo que si, pero se ha cortado la comunicacion con wolf, que molestia.

ella asistio, por lo menos ahora sabia que terry estaba bien, habria deseado hablar un poco con el, pero se conformaba con aquello, asi que sonrio.

\- George se ha tardado, cierto?_ pregunto ella dudando, pues hacia rato el viejo italiano habia cambiado de turno con cuki.

\- imagino debe estar preparando todo, detesta que yo vigile todo el hogar_ dijo con burla_ se cree mas que yo, solo porque es viejo.

\- vamos, no seas tan malo.

\- es cierto cariño, el viejo ogro me detesta. Solo porque logre la confianza de albert.

ella sonrio divertida pues la mueca en la cara de cuki era graciosa.

\- como lo lograste?

\- le salve la vida_ dijo encogiendo sus hombros para restarle importancia_ su auto estaba lleno de bombas, vi a un ruso colocarlas mientras caminaba por la acera y pues fui corriendo hasta albert y lo ayude... estuve sordo varios dias, pero por lo menos no morimos.

\- que hacias antes de todo esto?_ pregunto ella interesada.

\- vagar por la vida candy... no tenia nada mas que hacer.

\- pero tus habilidades...

\- las adquiri en la calle, a veces quedar sin dinero en una travesia te convierte en un ladron sin esperarlo, soy algo rapido con eso_ dijo riendo_ ademas, albert quiso adoptarme despues de aquello y yo, se lo agradeci.

\- robar es malo cuki...

\- tambien matar, pero asi somos en esta situacion.

Ella asistio, no podia decir nada mas. Inmediatamente un George entro a la habitacion con el ceño fruncido.

\- que demonios haces adentro cuki?

El otro hombre bostezo con aburrimiento.

\- es mejor vigilarla de cerca... no seas tan bruto.

\- vete mocoso, encargate de los demas_ dijo George con fastidio y cuki le regalo una sonrisa burlona.

\- entendido viejo... nos veremos mas tarde candy_ dijo con un guiño y ella asistio sonriendo.

despues de aquello cuki salio de la habitacion silbando muy despreocupado.

\- detesto a ese chiquillo_ dijo George con estres y candy siguio riendo.

\- no es tan malo.

\- es un dolor de cabeza... su cinismo me enfurece.

\- vamos george, tranquilo... crees debamos esperar a albert?_ pregunto ella mientras bostezaba.

\- mmm es algo tarde, hace buen rato que salio. Creo que mejor descansas, te parece candy?

ella asistio de acuerdo, estaba agotada y ya deseaba que amaneciera para poder ver a terry.

\- estare fuera... no dudes en llamar si ocurre algo.

\- de acuerdo, George?

\- dime?

\- siento que... algo no esta..._ como explicarle aquella incertidumbre.

\- te entiendo, tampoco me gusta mucho nuestra situacion en este momento, pero te protegere candy, daria mi vida por ti como siempre lo he hecho por Albert!

contesto con seguridad el leal compañero y ella se sintio mas tranquila, ella no estaba sola.

\- no quiero des tu vida por mi, solo deseo no me dejes sola si?

\- tranquila, todo ira bien... recuestate, estare fuera.

\- Gracias George...

El hombre mayor asistio esbozando una sonrisa... y con lentitud salio de la habitacion, dejando a candy quien procedia a dormir... aspiraba que los minutos y las horas pasaran rapidos, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el alba tocara el filmamento. Alli acostada pidio juntando sus manos, que toda su familia estuviese bien, su nueva familia... inadaptados todos, pero que le habian mostrado un cariño incondicional e irracional. Pensando en aquello y en su castaño favorito, dejo que morfeo la cobijara en sus brazos y se dejo llevar por un sereno sueño.

Hasta que... un par de horas mas tarde.

Fue despertada bruscamente por un fuerte sonido que hizo vibrar su cama, asi que desorientada se levanto rapidamente de su cama, alli tanteando camino hacia la puerta de donde gritos se escuchaban.

La voz de George... asi que abrio la puerta encontrando a un molesto compañero que daba ordenes.

\- QUE DEMONIOS! MUEVANSE!

\- DONDE COÑO ESTA CUKI?!

Exigio saber y uno de ellos antes de marcharse corriendo, grito.

\- MOVILIZA A TODOS LOS HOMBRES... NOS ATACAN, MALDITA SEA!

\- PUES CORRE IMBECIL!

grito George fuera de si... girandose miro como una rubia estaba temerosa en el marco de la puerta.

\- candy...

\- que esta pasando?

\- no, no lo sabemos... alguien ha hecho explotar uno de nuestros contenedores.

\- QUE?!_ grito ella al borde del panico_ ha entrado?

\- lo han hecho... pero no sabemos cuantos son... ha sido todo tan rapido.

murmuro molesto George, mientras sacaba su arma del sitio escondido dentro de su chaqueta. mirando como dos italianos corrian con AK- 47, les llamo y ellos sin dudarlo se acercaron.

\- que saben hasta ahora?

\- suponemos que es un grupo pequeño, pero muy agil, se han colado en el contenedor para reventarlo..._ dijo uno muy molesto.

\- creemos que son rusos_ dijo el otro, haciendo que candy que negara con su cabeza.

\- ellos no romperian el acuerdo!_ defendio la rubia.

\- son rusos, mujer!_ le grito uno malhumorado.

\- ella tiene razon..._ la apoyo George_ pero por si las dudas, quiero cuiden a esta mujer con sus vidas.

\- George que haras?_ pregunto ella asustada.

\- proteger los intereses del jefe... no puedo estar aqui de brazos cruzados, seria un error si llegaran hasta ti candy... te quedaras con ellos, pero encierrate en tu habitacion, no le abriras a nadie, de acuerdo?

ella asistio corriendo para encerrarse.

\- cuidate George...

\- tranquila, esto pasa todo el tiempo y soy un veterano_ murmuro con risas, era una faceta despreocupada del hombre mayor que a candy le gusto, asi que asistiendo cerro su puerta pasando el seguro.

george conforme, emprendio su caminar, dejando a los dos italianos posteados en la puerta... debia averiguar que estaba sucediendo.

corriendo al fin, empezo a salir de la casa, encontrando el fuego creciente a lo lejos. Se estaba saliendo todo de las manos, los hombres corrian armados de un lado para otro, otros estaban intentando apagar el fuego que ardia con furia, interceptando a un italiano le pregunto por la situacion.

\- no sabemos que esta ocurriendo George... no hay hombres enemigos, estamos revisando pero no encontramos nada... el fuego terminara por consumir los otros contenedores...

\- apaguenlo, pero no bajen la guardia!_ le ordeno y el otro asistio.

\- tenemos que llamar al jefe!

\- lo haremos... corre hombre! ayuda a los hermanos!

George mirando todo el alboroto, penso que era mejor estar al lado de candy. La cosa no pintaba bien y una explosion era desencadenante para un atentado mayor.

habian traspasado las barreras por amor de Dios!

aquello era sumamente grave, decidido para llamar a albert... volvio a entrar a la mansion con la disposicion de conseguir un telefono.

resonando sus pasos apresurados en el suelo, no se dio cuenta cuando algo aparecia detras de si para golpearlo con fuerza.

sintiendo una serie de golpes en su cabeza, fue perdiendo el sentido.

maldita sea! se habia descuidado!

y mirando como todo se oscurecia, dejo que su cuerpo adolmecido cediera.

\- perfecto, uno menos!_ exclamo alguien demasiado alegre, meintras arrastraba el cuerpo inerte del pobre George.

.

estaba nerviosa, asustada y molesta... aquello no debia estar pasando.

escuchaba solo los gritos afuera, todo era un caos, el olor a humo empezaba a entrar por su ventana, aquello la hacia toser sin parar.

escucho una serie de gritos en su puerta y un tiroteo que la dejo helada... si algo malo ocurria, estaba segura que la navaja en su pie no la ayudaria mucho.

escucho mas gritos en italiano, unos chillidos de dolor y el caer de algo sobre el suelo.

\- oh Dios! Ayudame!

suplico con miedo al creador.

escucho como alguien intentaba abrir su puerta y soltaba una maldicion... la estaban buscando, aquello no tenia nada que ver con sus dulces rusos.

dejo de escuchar el toqueteo en su puerta y espero un minuto mas... llenandose de valor, uno que no tenia, empezo a caminar hacia la puerta para abrirla.

afortunadamente el corredor estaba desierto y para su horror delante de su puerta sus dos protectores estaban sin vida cubiertos de sangre, sus cabezas rebosaban de sangre haciendo que sus esmeraldas se llenaran de lagrimas.

\- perdonenme_ susurro con tristeza, aquello ella lo sentia en parte como su total culpa.

resuelta empezo a caminar fuera de aquel sitio. Necesitaba encontrar a George o algun otro italiano que la ayudara, no deseaba morir a manos de algun desconocido y recordando las historias de albert podian torturarla horriblemente, aquello no era su opcion.

empezo a correr cuando sintio como pasos estaban detras de ella, asi que desesperada emprendio su huida, necesitaba salir de aquel sitio... pero su cuerpo choco abruptamente en una esquina del corredor con otro cuerpo.

\- cuki!_ grito ella feliz.

\- candy... que haces?

\- alguien viene por mi... y... cuki estas bien?

el nego bajando su rostro, estaba palido y sudoroso, candy se dio cuenta que estaba cubierto de sangre y que apretaba con fuerza su abdomen.

\- estas herido!

\- alguien me ha atacado y yo... mierda! baje mi guardia, hay intrusos en nuestra casa.

\- son rusos?_ pregunto ella intentando ayudarlo, pero cuki gimio lleno de dolor.

\- no lo se... su rostro esta cubierto y yo... mierda!_ se quejo mientras se desplomaba delante de la rubia.

\- cuki... resiste por favor! George, lo necesitamos...

\- no lo he visto_ dijo cuki con su aliento entrecortado_ estaba intentando guiar a los hombres, pero recorde que debia protegerte a ti y volvi... lo siento, no puedo protegerte en mi estado.

se lamento el hombre mientras sus parpados se cerraban.

\- huye candy... huye! perdoname...

murmuro molesto, candy preocupada intento mirar su herida pero unos disparos la hicieron perder los nervios, aquello iba sumamente mal... se escucho otra explosion mas estruendosa que la primera y mirando el rostro de cuki lleno de sangre mientras estaba insconciente, beso su frente, debia conseguir todos sus materiales para ayudarlo.

\- volvere con ayuda, aguanta cuki... aguanta.

y corriendo, dejo el cuerpo de aquel hombre tirado en el suelo.

 _necesitaba ayuda!_

desesperada por la herida de su amigo, empezo a mentalizarse que necesitaba para atenderlo, por la cantidad de sangre era una herida grande, pedia al creador que ningun organo hubiese sido dañado, sino todo el asunto seria aun mas complicado.

mientras corria desesperada no se percato que al girar hacia las afueras del patio, una sombra se ciñio sobre ella, tapando su boca y nariz con un pañuelo lleno de un olor horrible que hizo que su cuerpo se entumeciera, desvaneciendose en unos brazos fuertes, intento gritar pero la presión en su boca fue suficiente para callar su ruego, intento pelear pero su cuerpo se convirtio en gelatina y queriendo aruñar su rostro por lo menos, ya que su bota estaba lejos para su navaja. Llevo su mano hasta el cuello para apretarlo con violencia, pero solo pudo aferrarse a una cadena delgada con la fuerza suficiente para romperla y pataleando el hombre la inmovilizo haciendo que la droga hiciera su efecto pues inmediatamente, candy se rindió.

estaba perdida.

moriria...

.

estaban preparados, todo su armamento estaba completo.

la idea era entrar y salir, dejando una estela de caos a su paso... su mision consistia en ayudar a Leagan y su gente, que mejor seria que matando a el jefe italiano de una vez.

llevaban poco tiempo en el sitio, donde una pequeña camioneta cerrada y vieja estaba a solo unos metros de la entrada, dentro de ella todas sus armas preparadas y listas.

\- listo, hermano?

\- mas que listo!_ exclamo uno feliz, mientras se acomodaba el chaleco antibalas.

\- por que llevas esa mierda encima? jamas llevamos eso.

\- ahora yo si_ contesto ingnorandolo.

\- ella te lo pidio, no?

pregunto su hermano sorprendio y el otro asistio con orgullo.

\- debo volver a casa en una pieza!

\- claro, por que las pelotas se han quedado en casa con tu mujer, que idiota!

dijo con burla, mientras recibia un golpe en su brazo.

\- cuanto tengas una mujer, lo entenderas.

\- que Dios y el diablo, me libren!

\- te vere! te vere!_ amenazo burlon su hermano y el nego riendo.

volviendose serios, empezaron a evaluar la situacion por donde entrarian... debian atacar mas no ser atacados.

asi que trazando un plan, demasiado perfecto, salieron de su vehiculo para llevarlo a cabo.

\- no mueras_ murmuro uno de ellos y el otro sonrio.

\- si muero, te vere en el infierno.

\- no tendras tanta suerte!

asi burlones, empezaron a sacar un bolso cada uno de la parte trasera de su camioneta, pero un ruido enorme lleno a sus oídos.

\- mierda! has escuchado eso?

\- una explosion...

\- y por los gritos, son los italianos... los estan atacando?

dijo uno sorprendido y el otro igual, solo asistió.

\- oh maldita sea! han prendido una fogata sin nosotros y una mierda! yo tambien quiero explotar cosas!

exclamo uno de ellos en ruso queriendo caminar hacia el sitio, pero su hermano tomo su chaqueta impidiendo que siguiera caminando.

\- no seas estupido, no podemos seguir, no sabemos que esta pasado!

\- que siguieres?

\- esperemos!

\- no quiero!

\- pero lo haras! soy mayor que tu!

grito el otro molesto.

\- solo por un minuto, cobarde de mierda!_ grito señalandolo, el otro se encogio de hombros.

\- pero soy mayor, asi que callate mocoso!

\- mira quien habla de comer mocos_ dijo burlon, recordando que de pequeño su hermano tenia ese sucio habito que le llevo varias palizas.

\- Igor, callate joder!

dijo molesto el otro, caminando hacia la camioneta para montarse y esperar, él otro suspirando lo siguio tomando su puesto de copiloto.

\- lo siento... no volvere a burlarme de que comias mocos_ susurro su hermano igor mirandolo de reojo, el otro solo esbozo una sonrisita.

\- jamas digas eso delante de mi musa, te matare apenas lo hagas!_ se le amenazo y el otro sabiendo que cumpliria, asistio rapidamente.

se quedaron en silencio largo rato, escuchando y mirando lejanamente en la puerta principal como un jaleo estaba siendo formado, corrian hombres de un lado para otro, tiroteos eran escuchados y otras series de explosiones se escucharon, haciendo gemir a los dos hombres pues se estaban perdiendo de semejante diversion.

estuvieron varios minutos en la misma posicion, solo observando desde su camioneta todo el desastre formado. Hasta que varios autos pasaron velozmente a su lado, ambos intentaron esconderse mas en la oscuridad de su vehiculo sin perder detalle de aquello.

sorprendidos miraron como todos parqueaban en la entrada y varios hombres salian corriendo.

\- que demonios?!_ exclamo igor a su lado, no… no era su vista la unica que estaba mala.

\- rusos e italianos... juntos?!

\- madre de todos los demonios, se abrira la maldita tierra!

fue la sutil respuesta de igor, ambos estaban sorprendidos.

 _que hacian los rusos con los italianos?_

 _y al parecer a ninguno le molestaba la presencia del otro, que era aquello?!_

Se escucho una ultima explosion menos fuerte y unos gritos sonoros llenos de maldiciones.

\- sera mejor que nos marchemos_ siguirio su hermano igor y él asistio, poniendo en marcha el motor de aquel vehiculo.

\- rodeare el sitio, si ves algo... avisame_ dijo su hermano y el otro asistio sin perder la vista de nada.

el auto avanzo perdiendo poco a poco la visibilidad de la entrada, ambos suspiraron, no entendian nada, pero por lo visto el jefe ruso estaba libre y ayudando a los italianos? aquello era increible.

\- para!_ grito su hermano igor y el apreto el freno con violencia.

al verse en un solo sitio, su hermano salio del carro y empezo a correr, iba tras un hombre que llevaba a cuestas una chica totalmente desvanecida.

Igor tomando por sorpresa al secuestrador, saco una navaja y la lanzo, rozandole la pierna levemente, haciendo que el hombre soltara el cuerpo de la chica y queriendo encarar a su atacante, quiso sacar una pistola donde igor corriendo en su direccion saco otra navaja y la lanzo, incrustandosela en su mano atravesandola.

\- touche!_ murmuro complacido.

El secuestrador al verse herido, empezo a retroceder corriendo. Olvidando completamente el cuerpo de la chica tirada en el pavimento. Igor quiso atraparlo, pero prefirio socorrer a la chica quien con sus risos dorados estaba totalmente desmayada.

\- que ha sido eso?_ pregunto jadeando su hermano, quien ya estaba a su lado.

igor se acerco con cuidado hacia la chica tomandola en sus brazos.

\- es ella hermano!

\- quien?_ pregunto el otro confundido mientras le veian el rostro salpicado de pecas a la chica.

\- la que estaba con los italianos... es ella!

\- mierda! que hacemos? donde nos hemos metido!

\- se la pensaban llevar, apesta a la maldita cosa esa que te duerme..._ dijo molesto mientras constataba que era una mujer sumamente bonita.

\- debemos atrapar a la rata entonces...

\- le he dado, en la mano!

\- porque no en el corazon mejor... siempre tienes mala punteria_ se quejo su hermano, pero el otro solo lo ignoraba.

\- debemos llevarla con nosotros!

\- estas loco, igor!

su hermano sonrio sarcastico, claro que no bromeaba.

aquella chica seria un problema... ella se medio removio y abrio un ojo, los hizo contener el aliento.

eran esmeraldas preciosas que brillaban por lo que le habian dado.

\- estoy viendo doble_ susurro ella con una risita, mientras abria y cerraba sus ojos con molestia.

\- no nena, somos dos... soy Igor_ dijo el hombre que la cargaba.

\- y yo, Oleg... estaras bien_ murmuro el otro.

pero candy solo veia dos hombres iguales, sus rostros redondeados algo alargados con semejantes barbas en forma de candado, espesas cejas y cabello corto, todo de un color caoba exotico con algunos cabellos plata, sus ojos color café que brillaban con burla, su nariz algo grande pero perfecta y sus bocas delgadas con una mueca ironica.

estaba volviendose loca... y alli en brazos del desconocido, volvio a perder el sentido.

\- la hemos asustado?_ pregunto oleg.

\- con nuestros rostros perfectos... mmm creo mas bien, la hemos impresionado_ dijo burlon su hermano_ es hermosa la condenada!

\- callate idiota... marchemonos antes de que nos jodan la existencia!

el otro asistio, y asi ambos se llevaron a la rubia, apartandola de las garras del odio, pero tambien de las del amor.

.

Neil estaba furioso y asustado.

por primera vez en su vida, experimentaba dolorosamente el susto de no tener a candy a su alcance. Cuando albert recibio una llamada de que su casa era atacada, ninguno dudo en montarse en sus autos y correr hacia el territorio Andley.

Encontrando un completo caos, pero el susto no dejo verlo nada mas que correr en busca de candy, Albert entendiendo a Neil tambien corrio hacia su hogar solo para buscar a la pecosa... miro como la gran llamarada quemaba sus contenedores pero ignorandolo prefirio constatar donde estaba la rubia.

\- maldita sea, te dije que la protegieras!_ acusaba neil mientras corria por la escaleras al lado de Albert.

\- lo se, mierda!

todo el pasillo estaba cubierto de sangre y cuerpos sin vida. Unos hombres corrian en direccion del rubio donde este se detuvo bruscamente.

\- jefe...

\- que ha pasado?

\- no lo sabemos con exactitud pero...

\- que demonios!_ grito molesto haciendo temblar a los hombres_ donde esta cuki y George?!

\- Cuki esta herido... lo estan atendiendo los hombres, tiene cortes y...

\- pero esta vivo?_ los hombres asistieron_ y George?

todos palidecieron intercambiando miradas antes de uno de ellos, decir:

\- George desaparecio... no lo encontramos...

\- como es posible que...

\- y la señorita Candy tampoco_ susurro otro de los chicos, haciendo que Neil se les abalanzara furioso.

\- como que ella no esta!_ grito Neil zarandeando con violencia al pobre italiano que estaba asustado_ hablame!

\- no, no la encontramos...ella estaba con George y...

\- calmate Neil, es probable que hayan huido juntos_ dijo albert tomandolo del hombro para que soltara al italiano, pero neil se aparto lanzandolo y encarando al rubio lo miro con odio.

\- es tu maldita culpa! debiste dejar que me la llevara! es tu culpa! italiano de mierda!

albert solo suspiro asistiendo, tenia razon era su culpa.

\- la encontraremos!

\- eso espero... sino creeme, te matare_ susurro letalmente y albert casi sintio miedo, aquello era un aspecto aterrador por parte del ruso.

unos rusos subian corriendo las escaleras, encontrando a su jefe.

\- jefe... hemos encontrado algo_ dijo Tom con su rostro asustado y palido, aquello para Neil fue un dolor en su pecho... algo iba mal_ yo creo... que... debe verlo.

\- que pasa, Tom?!

Tom aun sorprendido nego con su cabeza y sacando de su pantalon una delgada cadena de oro hecha pedazos, ademas le mostro a Neil un perfecto anillo de plata con una gema azulada.

Neil perdio el color de su rostro, tambaleandose un poco.

Albert confundido intento sostenerlo, aquella no era una actitud normal.

\- que es eso? candy no llevaba anillos!_ dijo albert totalmente seguro, aquello no era una pista.

\- no, ella no llevaba_ dijo Tom aun mirando fijamente el anillo y Neil trago en seco antes de hablar.

\- ese anillo... era de susana... se lo regale hace años y ella jamas se lo quitaba..._ su voz perdio fuerza, sentia un total panico_ ... mi candy esta en peligro...

\- por esa tal susana?_ pregunto albert sin comprender.

\- no_ murmuro Tom, quien recordaba perfectamente aquella pieza_ esta en peligro con el asesino de susana...

\- Mierda! Debemos encontrarla!

fueron las palabras de Neil antes de arrebatarle aquel anillo a Tom de sus manos.

era una maldicion lo que lo rodeaba, no quiso creerlo nunca... pero era asi.

ahora candy estaba pagando por su culpa.

aquel dia empezo a creer en Dios, pues hizo una oracion rapida que consistia en encontrar a la rubia, no le interesaba que no estuviese a su lado, solo queria que fuera feliz y lo mas importante, que estuviese viva.

.

.

.

 _Hola! Niñas lindas!_

 _Como se portan?_

 _Aquí dejando un capitulo rapidito, que espero les guste!_

 _Intrigaas, muchas intrigas… lo se, pronto iremos descubriendo este nudo tan complicado._

 _*-* no sé, pero me encanto imaginarme a un par de hermanos iguales pero bastante infantiles jajaja, serán el sazón para este guiso xD_

 _El próximo capitulo, pues lo lamento, pero bueno... nada, solo lo lamento u.u viene algo que tal vez no les guste, pero es necesario._

 _No daré mas detalles porque ustedes vuelan y no les quiero arruinar el capitulo próximo._

 _En fin, vuelvo prontito, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura n.n_

 _GRACIAS por sus bonitos comentarios de ánimo! Sois geniales!_

 _Que tengan un maravilloso sabado ;D_

 _Un abrazo enorme,_

 _Su amiga,_

 _Ely Andley._


	22. Chapter 22

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 21:**

Los puertos estaban en perfecto estado, todo era silencio además del repiqueo de su zapato en la madera, estaba angustiado, deseaba volver al lado de su amada, no debía dejarla sola por tanto tiempo pero...

Maldita sea con Andley!

Se reprocho miles de veces, debían alejarse de aquella gente lo más pronto posible.

Miro su reloj una vez más, la hora ya estaba en su punto, en cualquier momento el cargamento llegaría.

Solo debían desembarcarlo en los contenedores del otro barco que ya esperaba y algunas cajas irían a parar al camión disponible para el uso de los italianos en Lakewood. El cargamento más grande sería enviado a distintas regiones del continente para las familias que las esperaban, para nadie era un secreto que el cargamento era cortesía de los rusos, quienes cedían sus mejores armas a cambio de una buena cantidad de dinero, un negocio justo.

Terry aun no comprendía por qué los italianos no buscaban otro tipo de proveedor, pero Albert le había explicado claramente que era más seguro hacerlo con una familia de tanto poder como la suya, las probabilidades de que todo fuera un éxito eran más altas, aunque aquella clase de negocio no era aprobada por viejos italianos, su odio hacia los rusos era tan grande que ni el respeto era necesario, por ello rechazaban aquella clase de favor, pero con el tiempo su idea fue más aceptada pues el contrabando hacia las demás familias era bien recibido, a cambio su apoyo era total en las futuras decisiones que tomaría como jefe de su propia familia y como aliado de sus hermanos.

El castaño miro de reojo como su grupo de alumnos daban caladas enormes a sus cigarrillos, ciertamente aquello los relajaba, estuvo tentado a pedir uno pero recordó los reproches de su pecosa y aparto aquella idea de su mente.

Allí sonrió, su pecosa... debía estar descansando en la comodidad de su cama, habría cambiado aquel sitio por estar a su lado para darle ese peculiar beso de buenas noches.

\- Wolf_ lo llamo uno de sus muchachos, quien reconoció como Lucian, un peculiar italiano risueño que según su propia opinión, era el mejor de aquella cuadrilla, sus delitos escasos y sus años jóvenes sin tanta mancha en ellos.

\- dime?

\- tenemos la señal_ murmuro ya a su lado, el faro de uno de los barcos iluminaba a lo lejos, era su hora de actuar_ desplegamos la nuestra?

Terry pensativo miraba hacia todas las direcciones, Albert le había pedido estar alerta. El barco esperaba simplemente una luz clara para recorrer los metros que faltaban hacia su destino.

\- está todo muy silencioso, no?

\- mmm por lo general es así_ dijo Lucian con su acento italiano mientras se rascaba el mentón_ tienes mala espina?

\- un poco...

\- te entiendo, pero si no desplegamos la señal el barco no vendrá hacia nosotros y solo contamos con escasos segundos luego de que el faro sea encendido..._ fue la apreciación de Lucian, y Terry suspirando asistió.

Todos los muchachos estaban desplegados en sitios estratégicos, nadie se acercaría a menos que el barco empezara a desembarcar. Cada uno estaba armado hasta los dientes y se suponía nadie se debía descuidar.

\- muy bien, que den la señal... mantente alerta_ Lucian asistió, mientras se alejaba un poco para levantar su mano y hacerle una señal al hombre que posado encima de uno de los contenedores, solo asistió. Aquel era el responsable de dar la señal por su parte.

Terry quien alerta, acomodo las dos 9mm que mantenía ocultas en la guantera de su chaqueta. Tenía una corazonada que no le gustaba, había demasiado silencio.

El hombre encima del contenedor procedió a dar la señal, pero antes de aquello el castaño en su sitio escucho un leve gemido a su derecha, forzando su vista en la oscuridad miro como una sombra se desplazaba hacia el suelo, un golpe seco fue seguido y varias sombras se movieron ante sus ojos.

Estaban siendo emboscados...

Con agilidad empezó a correr para ocultarse, no sin antes con una de sus armas detonar un disparo al aire colocando a todos en una señal clara de alerta.

El hombre que se suponía daría la señal, la apago. No convenía que aquel barco llegara a su destino, el cargamento debía desviarse al siguiente puerto.

Después de aquello, todo se lleno de pólvora, pues empezaron a ser atacados por oficiales de los cuerpos policiales, alguien los había delatado.

\- maldita sea!_ exclamo Terry frustrado mientras sentía como las balas rozaban apenas unos centímetros detrás del contenedor donde se escondía.

Los gritos de los italianos se desplazaron como alaridos de guerra, aquello seria una masacre sino se movían a tiempo, pero aquellos estúpidos estaban empecinados en matar a los policías antes de escapar.

Se sintió un estruendo y para la sorpresa del castaño, el camión donde transportarían el cargamento había explotado delante de sus ojos, acabando con la vida de muchos italianos que se resguardaban dentro en su afán de escapar.

\- pero que está pasando..._ murmuro en plena confusión, alguien había hecho volar el camión y no eran los policías pues aparte de balas, ninguna bazuca o arma explosiva era vista_ traidores...

El castaño sabiendo el problema en el que estaba envuelto, empezó a trazar un plan mental para escapar. No se quedaría allí atrapado, pues claramente matarían a todo el mundo.

Saliendo de su escondite y no importándole a quien disparaba a su paso, empezó a encaminarse donde estaba uno de sus vigías disparando sin cesar a los policías intrusos con la táctica de un francotirador.

\- Wolf... sube hombre!_ le grito el hombre italiano sin dejar de disparar a todos los que blandían en contra del castaño que corriendo empezaba a subir las cajas de madera hasta llegar con un salto a la orilla del contenedor para con dificultad subir.

\- mierda!

\- están matando a todos!_ grito el francotirador lanzándose al suelo donde ya Terry estaba acostado recuperando el aliento, sintiendo como las balas rozaban por sus cabezas.

\- debemos escapar_ propuso Terry y el otro asistió.

\- corre por encima de los contenedores pues los malditos aun no suben, te cubriré la espalda_ Terry asistió de acuerdo.

\- bien... uno, dos... tres...

Diciendo aquello empezaron a levantarse, para correr encima de aquel desastre.

El puerto estaba lleno de contenedores, correr por ellos no era tan sencillo como Terry esperaba, el frio hacia que sus pies se deslizaran mientras corrían y saltaban de un lado a otro. Las maldiciones y el tiroteo estaba en su total apogeo, salir de aquello seria un maldito milagro, era el pensamiento del castaño que escapaba.

Delante de él había un salto largo de dos metros, donde sin dudarlo se lanzo sobre el siguiente contenedor cayendo y deslizándose sobre el mismo, allí medio acostado levanto su mirada oscura para visualizar al italiano francotirador que corría en su dirección para saltar, pero otro estruendo se escucho y el contenedor por el que antes corría Terry fue sacudido lanzando al italiano aparatosamente al suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

\- no, mierda no!_ exclamo Terry molesto, mirando a quien lo había ayudado tirado a muchos metros de distancia, aquello había sido otra explosión_ tienen minado todo el sitio_ murmuro para sí mismo, con total incredulidad, pues varias llamaradas se desplegaron en el sitio donde antes esperaban el barco.

Sin quedarse un rato mas, empezó a ponerse de pie para echar a correr... debía escapar. Con molestia se quito aquella chaqueta, dejándola perdida, así corriendo fue subiéndose las mangas de su camisa negra.

Tenía una razón para vivir, unas esmeraldas que dependían de él, no podía morir en aquel sitio. La brisa fría desplazaba su cabello largo mientras corría, el aliento era escaso debido al miedo de que la salida no fuera posible.

una bala paso rozando su cabeza y bajando su mirada dejo que las rodillas se flexionaran, mientras sacaba su arma la apunto hacia el desgraciado que casi lo mataba, un par de policías estaban bajo él apuntándole, por el temblor de sus pistolas Terry supo que eran nuevos y casi sintió pena por ellos... casi.

Aquello no los libero de un par de balas limpias que cruzaron sus piernas dejándolos chillando debido al dolor en el suelo.

 _Muy bien, Grandchester!_

Se felicito así mismo el insolente, mientras se desplazaba hacia la izquierda donde el silencio de la salida lo esperaba, a su derecha muchas más sirenas eran escuchadas, aquel sitio en cuestión de minutos estaría lleno de policías.

Sus piernas enérgicas por el ejercicio no se inmutaban ante sus saltos y sus largas zarceadas. Agradecía al cielo su mantenimiento activo después de la guerra.

\- que hacen?!

Fue la exclamación asustada de una voz muy conocida para Terry, deteniéndose con brusquedad empezó a buscar la razón de aquella pregunta.

A unos metros debajo de él, estaba acorralado Lucian quien asustado y desarmado, buscaba una salida en vano, estaba entre varios contenedores con una sola salida la cual era obstruida. Para mayor sorpresa de Terry, aquel italiano era apuntado por otro italiano quien sonreía con malicia.

 _Un hermano atacaría a otro hermano..._

\- negocios son negocios_ murmuro el atacante.

Antes de que el hombre accionara su arma, Terry se había lanzado desde arriba con navaja en mano para defender a Lucian, quien sorprendido dio un suspiro de alivio al mirar como quien lo atacaba era matado por el castaño pues el puñal fue clavado en su garganta.

El italiano atacante miro con los ojos desorbitados al llamado lobo, y ahogándose en su propia sangre se dejo caer pesadamente retorciéndose.

\- que está pasando?_ pregunto Terry en un susurro y Lucian sorprendido, solo negó con su cabeza, allí se dio cuenta de que aquel italiano apretaba su pierna con fuerza_ te han herido?

Lucian asistió con una mueca.

\- me ha tomado por sorpresa... un hermano no debe atacar a otro, pero este... le dio igual acabar conmigo_ dijo el hombre molesto mientras cojeando se acercaba a Terry_ debemos salir... hay un carro parqueado detrás del súper mercado fuera de esto, es para emergencias...

El castaño asistió, acercándose para ayudarlo y proceder a marcharse. Debía seguirlo, aquel hombre sabía como salir limpiamente de aquel sitio.

\- están explotando el lugar_ dijo Terry al pasar su brazo por debajo del brazo italiano.

\- lo sé, esto no solo lo hizo una rata sino que quiso rostizarnos a todos... malditos traidores! no quieren dejar testigos!

\- además es un topo, pues a informado a los polis...

\- lo sé, malditos todos_ murmuro Lucian molesto, mientras intentaba caminar de prisa apoyado sobre el castaño.

Ambos empezaron a salir de aquel jaleo, sorprendentemente nadie más se atravesó en su camino, o eso creía.

\- ALTO AHI!

Gritaron a sus espaldas y ambos soltando una maldición, se giraron con sus armas cargadas, antes de que Lucian intentara matar al recién llegado, Terry detuvo su arma con su mano.

\- no lo hagas!

Lucian incrédulo bajo su arma, delante de ellos se acercaba un policía por la placa que se dejaba ver en la cadena alrededor de su cuello.

\- Anthony!_ fue el llamado de Terry hacia el rubio policía, quien sorprendido se detenía bajando su arma.

\- Terrence?! Que haces aquí?!

Lucian callado solo observo aquel par, intentando entender que estaba ocurriendo, así que soltando al lobo se apoyo en uno de los contenedores.

\- un cargamento llegaría, se suponía debía dirigirlo pero tu gente a llegando lanzando su balas al azar... han perdido la cabeza acaso?

Anthony maldijo molesto.

\- se suponía esto no debía pasar, pero alguien reporto un cargamento al departamento de policía y los imbéciles me ignoraron, quisieron atacar sin reservas, solo pude seguirlos para intentar sofocar la hoguera, pero he llegado tarde y todos están muriendo sin ningún sentido... porque estas explotando el sitio?

Terry negó con vehemencia.

\- te equivocas, alguien mas está explotando el lugar_ dijo con rabia_ no me sorprendería que el saboteador haya sido el delator también.

\- que está pasando?

\- eso mismo tengo rato preguntándome... alguien está acabando con todo el sitio sin mayor contemplación. Anthony está atacando a los italianos que intentan escapar y son los mismos italianos hermanos!

El rubio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

\- pero... eso quiere decir que los italianos están saboteándose ellos mismos?

\- créeme hermano, está ocurriendo algo extraño... Albert no sabía nada de esto, eso te lo puedo asegurar!

\- qué demonios! tenemos a alguien más peligroso, los rusos?

\- no lo creo... ellos están en la misma situación de peligro... que averiguaste de lo que te pedí?

Anthony recordó el arma filosa en su bolsillo y el saco, lanzándosela a Terry quien la tomo con su mano izquierda, era la navaja que había matado a Francesco.

\- no tiene huellas, está limpia... solo sé que tiene un corte y una empuñadura única, el asesino que la utilizo debe extrañarla, pues esa navaja no es cualquier cosa, está valorada en varios dólares_ Terry se sorprendió mirando aquella navaja que a sus ojos parecía simple_ tiene un corte perfecto y el filo es preciso... además tiene una pequeña escritura en italiano que es apenas visible. Consérvala.

El castaño levanto su mirada hacia el rubio, aquel estaba totalmente serio.

\- italiano dices?_ el detective asistió_ que decía?

\- en pocas palabras decía: '' _Andragathos_ '' con las siglas ''C.S''. Imaginas que puede ser todo esto?

\- no tengo idea_ fue la respuesta de Terry, quien no entendía que era aquello.

\- algo está mal en todo este asunto... Terrence, debes cuidarte.

El castaño estuvo de acuerdo, mientras escuchaba otra detonación.

\- Wolf... debemos irnos..._ susurro Lucian algo pálido por la pérdida de sangre, por un momento Terry se había olvidado de aquel italiano.

\- tienes razón... Anthony, no podre comunicarme más contigo, pero...

\- tranquilo, sabré como localizarte si algo ocurre, no bajes la maldita guardia, esto se pondrá como color de hormiga_ murmuro con desconfianza, mientras miraba como Terry le ayudaba al herido.

\- cuídate tu también, tu espalda con esos policías no está segura, Brown.

\- lo sé, pero este es mi trabajo_ Anthony se dio media vuelta para mirarlo de reojo_ te daré tiempo, aléjense cuanto puedan.

Terry asistió y emprendió a caminar con Lucian a su lado, en total silencio huyeron de aquel infierno.

\- hombre valiente..._ susurro Lucian cuando saltaban la ultima barda dejándose caer fuera de aquel puerto, dejando atrás los sonidos estridentes.

\- que dices?

Pregunto Terry encaminándose a un callejón donde claramente un auto estaba parqueado solitariamente, aquel seria su escape.

\- eso significa _Andragathos_...hombre valiente_ dijo Lucian con dificultad cuando Terry lo dejaba en uno de los asientos del auto.

\- como lo sabes?

\- soy italiano, además eso es griego antiguo... me gusta investigar cosas de la familia algunas veces_ murmuro riendo, el dolor le corría aun mas por su pierna_ entiendo que trabajas con la poli...

\- no amigo, solo trabajo con aquel detective, no con todos... espero tu...

\- tranquilo, haz salvado mi vida_ dijo Lucian apretando su mano_ de verdad, gracias... no sé lo que haces, pero no me interesa, me has sacado vivo de allí y créeme un italiano sabe cuando agradecer.

\- sabes algo más sobre esa frase griega?

Lucian cabeceo pensativo.

\- creo que está relacionada con alguna familia...

\- alguna familia?

\- los italianos no todos estamos juntos, somos cuatro familias, son ese pilar fundamental, algunas más fuertes que otras. De verdad que si necesitas respuestas sobre eso, deberás arriesgarte y hablarlo con Andley, es el único después de George claro, que sabe todo sobre las familias italianas.

Terrence asistió agradecido por aquella información, tenía una base para investigar, ya no estaba buscando una simple persona, era alguien importante en la familia por lo visto; allí apretó su mano ensangrentada con solidaridad.

\- estarás bien...

\- lo estaré, déjame donde te pediré_ murmuro Lucian y Terry arqueo su ceja interrogante_ dirás que he muerto, me largo de todo esto... mi madre aun me necesita vivo, créeme solo entre a esto por necesidad, los convictos como yo, no tenemos mas opción.

Entendiendo el castaño quiso darle aquel regalo... todos merecían una oportunidad y aquel italiano conservaría su secreto a cambio del suyo, era un trato justo.

\- está bien Lucian... tendrás lo que quieres.

\- gracias, eres el único con suficiente cabeza en esa familia, corre mientras puedas... ya no es un secreto que la lealtad no vale nada con los italianos.

\- por qué crees pasa esto?

\- dinero... el otro italiano lo dijo. Negocios son negocios, los están comprando amigo.

Con aquella idea en mente, Terry decidió conservarla. Lucian tenia razón, aquella lealtad se había quebrado dentro de aquella organización, ahora el turno de Andley para poner todo en su sitio.

.

Todos estaban reunidos en el patio de los italianos, los hombres que quedaban en aquel sitio estaban dispuestos en filas con sus armas correspondientes. Neil seguía con su mirada fija en aquel anillo, sentía miedo, eso era obvio.

Era rodeado por los rusos, un grupo de seis hombres que lo cuidaban, deseaban salir de allí, pero Albert les había pedido que no se marcharan debían trazar un plan de búsqueda para la rubia.

Albert seguía dando órdenes de diestro a siniestro, las llamas habían sido apagadas por completo pero todo estaba perdido dentro de los contenedores.

Cuki había sido atendido, según los chicos que lo ayudaron tenían un corte profundo en su abdomen y miles de cortes superficiales en todo su cuerpo, lo habían ayudado y estaba vivo de milagro según su aspecto, descansaba en la planta superior hasta que un calmante para el dolor hiciera su efecto.

La madrugada empezaba a calar sus huesos pues el frio estaba en todo su límite, maldito invierno que estaba llegando.

\- creíamos que eran los hermanos Brack que habían atacado_ murmuro Tom a su jefe_ pero ellos jamás se llevarían a candy, además dejaron a casi todos los italianos vivos, algunos están muertos de una manera cruel y sanguinaria, pero sabes que no es su estilo dejar tanta gente viva...

\- lo sé, además ellos aun no llegan no?

\- eso también... nadie los ha detectado en los aeropuertos.

\- entonces que ha pasado Tom? temo por candy.

\- lo sé jefe, pero debemos esperar... ese George esta perdido, se supone que tal vez ella este a su lado.

\- y si no es así?_ pregunto Neil en un hilo de voz.

\- la encontraremos!_ dijo resuelto su amigo y el moreno sonrió con melancolía.

\- no la dejare marchar si la logro conseguir...

\- lo sé, jefe... candy se quedara a nuestro lado, tenga fe.

\- eso quisiera amigo...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando como Andley caminaba de un lado para otro dándoles un sermón inútil a su familia.

\- debemos irnos pronto... el plan sigue en marcha_ murmuro Neil, habían quedado con eliza para reunirse con la fuente que investigaba a Susana, aquello seria pieza fundamental para descubrir quién era el amante y buscar las piezas faltantes de todos los líos formados.

\- si señor... Drake y Arkady también deben darnos su información.

\- les has avisado?

\- sí, les he enviado sobre lo que ha pasado, aun no responden pero supongo llegaran pronto.

\- está bien... matare lentamente a quien está formando esta maldición.

Tom estuvo de acuerdo con su jefe.

Todos se pusieron alerta pues un auto parqueo en el frente y un apresurado Wolf se bajo para mirar el desastre formado en el territorio italiano.

El castaño estaba hecho piedra mirando a rusos e italianos en el sitio, el olor a humo aun recorría el ambiente, estaba sucediendo algo eso era claro como el agua.

Corriendo llego hasta Albert, quien lo miraba al igual de sorprendido.

\- Wolf! que te ocurrió?!

\- nos atacaron!_ exclamo Terry molesto, su camisa negra estaba sucia y seguía arremangada hasta sus codos_ solo he salido yo, vivo.

\- qué demonios dices!_ grito Andley molesto.

Terry lo ignoro, mirando a los rusos que estaban un poco más lejos.

\- que sucedió aquí?!

\- atacaron la casa... George y candy están perdidos.

Ante aquellas palabras, Terry dio un paso hacia atrás, sentía la rabia bullir sus venas, sentía una rabia primitiva que deseaba acabar con todo. Jamás debió apartarse de su pecosa, cuan enorme fue su error, pero no podría en peligro más su vida.

\- debemos encontrarlos_ fueron sus únicas palabras, pero Albert miro la furia latente en sus ojos oscuros, se acerco hacia el rubio_ crees en mi?

Albert sorprendido intento dar un paso hacia atrás, pero Wolf lo tomo de su camisa rosa que estaba algo sucia para aquel momento.

\- qué demonios haces?

\- respóndeme..._ exigió el castaño.

Albert asistió.

\- sí creo en ti, pero me estas desconcertando Wolf.

\- entonces cree cuando te digo que hay traidores y no todos te tienen lealtad en tu familia_ le susurro solamente al rubio y aquel jadeo sorprendido_ te lo demostrare... camina lejos y no te moverás hasta que te diga.

Hacía años que Albert no recibía una orden de aquellas, el único que lo había hecho era su hermano, pero recibirla de Wolf era intrigante, fijando sus ojos azules en los de él, comprendió que lo mejor era hacerle caso, así que se aparto de sus hombres a una distancia prudencial.

 _Que se trae entre manos?_ se pregunto el rubio.

Wolf caminando pausadamente se fijo en todos los italianos, delante de él.

\- faltan italianos?_ pregunto.

\- solo cuki, pero esta malherido_ dijo Albert a lo lejos.

\- que le ha pasado?

\- fue apuñalado... esta vivo de milagro_ Terry asistió.

Volviendo su vista hacia los italianos frente a él, pidió.

\- lancen todas sus armas hacia mi_ todos lo miraron con desconfianza pero Albert asistió, y de inmediato las armas fueron puestas frente a Terry quien sonreía con malicia.

Sus ojos relucientes, les recordó a un lobo en pleno ataque.

Dándose media vuelta camino hacia los rusos que apartados miraban la escena.

\- que pretendes lobito?_ se burlo Neil.

\- cuantos desean matar italianos el día de hoy?

Aquello hizo que los rusos lo miraran sorprendido, pero Terry esbozo una sonrisa demostrando sus perfectos dientes.

\- no me miren así_ murmuro_ ruso, préstame dos de tus hombres...

\- maldito loco_ fue la observación del moreno_ Nikolay... Tom... vayan.

Ambos rusos asistieron y junto a Wolf se acercaron a los italianos, recibiendo instrucciones del castaño.

\- mataran a todos los italianos que no tengan lealtad_ fue la única explicación del lobo y ambos rusos satisfechos asistieron, aquella idea les encantaba.

 _La idea de Terry?_ sencilla.

De su bolsillo saco una granada, ocultándola detrás de su espalda donde todos jadearon.

\- muy bien... díganle Adiós al jefe!

Fue el grito de Terry, antes de lanzar la granada hacia el rubio quien seguía en su sitio con la mirada penetrante.

 _Confiaba en el maldito lobo!_

La granada cayó en los pies del italiano jefe...

Todos los italianos empezaron a gritar, lanzándose para proteger a su jefe de aquella amenaza, Albert sorprendido fue lanzado al suelo pues más de veinte italianos se lanzaron sobre él para cubrirlo con una masa de cuerpos, quitándole la respiración por un momento.

\- perfecto_ susurro Terry con malicia mirando como más de diez italianos quedaban en sus sitios o caminaban para alejarse.

 _Error!_

Ningún italiano podía apartarse de su jefe si aquel estaba en peligro y la cara de satisfacción de aquel grupito le dio a Terry la señal que deseaba.

Empezó la masacre cuando el castaño apretó una de sus armas en contra de los italianos desconsiderados, allí tom y Nikolay siguieron su ejemplo, disparando a las frentes de los italianos que intentaban escapar de aquella sorpresa semejante.

Uno a uno fue cayendo en un jadeo doloroso, y como abejas en una tela de araña fueron desprendiéndose de la vida.

Al caer el último, Albert ya se levantaba de aquella masa de cuerpos y corriendo hacia sus traidores hermanos, intento tomar a uno que se retorcía antes de morir.

\- porque me traicionan?!

Le grito con histeria, aquel italiano lleno de sangre solo sonrió antes de escupirlo, para dejarle claro.

\- tú no eres mi Don!

Albert lo soltó para limpiarse el rostro con violencia y tomando su arma que yacía oculta en su pantalón, apunto la frente de aquel italiano.

\- sería muy fácil matarte... pero mejor dejo sufras un poco.

\- morirás... él te matara!_ le dijo el moribundo riendo.

\- no estúpido cabron, tu morirás!

Antes de que aquel italiano traidor dijese algo más que destruyera sus nervios, acciono su arma y le dio un certero disparo en la frente.

Elevo su mirada y miro como distintos cuerpos italianos estaban muertos en su patio, se maldijo, aquella no era su familia.

\- lo lamento_ susurro Wolf a su lado_ descubrí un italiano atacando a su propio hermano en pleno ataque con la policía... pensé que aun quedaban, pero no creí que hubieran tantos bajo tu techo.

Albert asistió cabizbajo.

\- supongo no todos me tenían la lealtad necesaria... me has asustado con la granada.

\- lo sé, pero no le quite el seguro..._ dijo el castaño encogiendo sus hombros, Albert sonrió con tristeza.

\- mi maldita familia está casi toda muerta...

\- siempre te dije que los míos eran más leales que tu gente_ fue la observación de neil quien pateando los cuerpos buscaba alguna señal de algo interesante.

\- eres un imbécil, Leagan.

Aquel sonrió con malicia.

\- tenemos asuntos más importantes... allí tienes tu gente leal_ dijo el moreno señalando a los italianos que intentaban sacudir sus trajes por haberse tirado sobre la tierra para proteger a su jefe_ es hora de ponernos en marcha, quiero encontrar a candy.

\- entendido!

Ambos jefes empezaron a planear la búsqueda, siendo Terry el pilar fundamental pues ante todos era el único con suficiente cerebro para acomodar aquel embrollo, la confianza ganada era necesaria, pero en la mente del castaño solo era importante encontrar a la rubia de ojos verdes con vida.

.

Estaban totalmente colados en el departamento de policía, ambos llevaban perfectos trajes para mezclarse con aquella gente, era extraño pues cuando entraron todos prácticamente iban saliendo.

Un operativo fue lo único que sabían, afortunadamente nadie dijo nada de su presencia, alegaron que habían sido transferidos y necesitaban algunos infórmenos, con una identificación falsa basto para internarse en aquel sitio.

Drake seguía todas las instrucciones de Arkady y se limitaba a mirar, su lenguaje marcado en ruso seria un problema, mientras el otro ruso hablaba más fluido dejando atrás el leve acento ruso.

Ambos se habían colado en el departamento de investigaciones, donde casualmente cambiaban de guardias, ellos ofreciéndose fueron dejados para cuidar el sitio, pues los expertos que manejaban aquellos equipos se habían marchado a sus hogares. Momento perfecto para poner sus manos a la obra, donde Drake se quedo vigilando la entrada mientras Arkady accedía a la base de datos de las computadoras, haciendo milagro con lo que mejor sabía hacer.

\- creo me tardare un poco más de lo esperado en darle una buena nitidez a esta imagen_ murmuro luego de cierto tiempo, Drake empezaba a impacientarse.

\- no me digas eso, tengo ya ganas de dormir largo y tendido.

\- ja no me extraña, bello durmiente...

Se burlo su amigo tratando de concentrarse. El pelirrojo rasco su cabeza con molestia, la gorra de oficiales le molestaba así como el maldito uniforme que Arkady le había obligado a usar.

\- de verdad es tan difícil?

\- lo es..._ murmuro el otro manejando las computadoras_ ojala podamos atrapar a ese maldito.

\- eso espero hermano, detesto esperar y no ver resultados.

\- lo sé, es molesto... pero tengamos fe de que encontraremos algo y créeme me tomare unas vacaciones de tanta mierda_ dijo con una media sonrisa su compañero.

Drake solo suspiro. Hace años no sabía que era libertad, ciertamente la cárcel no era tan diferente a la vida dentro de la familia, todo era responsabilidades y muertes.

\- sabes, desearía algún día vivir en una cómoda casita, sin miedo ni esperanza de que alguien me corte el cuello al pasar por el marco de la puerta_ Arkady dejo de teclear y lo miro fijamente con una simple sonrisa_ no me mires así, no deseo esta vida tanto como tú la quieres.

\- también deseo una vida normal Drake... pero crees nos adaptemos a una vida así?

\- podemos intentarlo.

\- tal vez_ contesto indeciso_ pero nuestro trabajo es matar y el cuerpo lo sabe, podrías dormir con alguien sin pensar que al despertarte tu cuerpo actué protegiéndose y termines acabando con la vida de esa persona en algún acto reflejo, lo pienso Drake... y cada vez que lo pienso, doy un paso hacia atrás. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie, pero mi mente no es tan perfecta después de tanta mierda que me metieron estando con la supuesta justicia.

Drake miro a su hermano con tristeza, no era tan diferente a lo que el sentía. Arkady era atormentado noche a noche, pero siempre mostraba esa sonrisa despreocupada durante el día, era duro estar en sus zapatos, jamás contaba lo que le sucedía y que hablara despreocupadamente en aquella ocasión sobre sus temores, hacían que Drake se replanteara su futuro. El no deseaba temer como lo hacía su amigo.

\- algún día, tendrás una familia fenomenal, una mujer complaciente y unos mocosos igual de desesperantes a ti..._ Arkady esbozo una pequeña carcajada.

\- no creo llegue a tanto...

\- lo harás!

El ruso suspiro y asistió.

\- lo intentare, pero si no lo hago, espero tu lo hagas por mí.

\- oh demonios no! no quiero mocosos!

Dijo cubriendo con sus grandes palmas su rostro, ambos rieron por lo bajo.

\- caerás diablo!

Su amigo no dijo nada más, y ambos se concentraron en sus respectivas tareas.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando un sonido rompió la concentración del ruso que manejaba las computadoras, mirando de reojo, observo a Drake palidecer mientras miraba su teléfono. Se giro de inmediato hacia su hermano.

\- sucedió algo?

\- yo... no..._ El tartamudeo y la palidez de Drake no le daban ninguna pista, el ruso se movió como si tuviera vértigo y apretó con fuerza el teléfono, tentado a destruirlo_ mierda! Candy... Arkady, Candy desapareció!

\- que dices?!

\- atacaron a los italianos, se la han llevado!

Los dos soltaron una maldición al mismo tiempo, mientras sentían como sus cuerpos se agitaban.

\- debemos irnos_ murmuro molesto Arkady_ pero estoy tan cerca de...

\- entiendo, esperaremos que...

Arkady negó con brusquedad.

\- vete!

\- estás loco!

\- vamos vete, averigua que está sucediendo... terminare con esto, solo me llevara unos minutos más. Vete Drake, estaré bien.

\- pero hermano y si te descubren.

\- soy un gato, recuerdas_ comento riendo_ en serio hombre, vete!

\- me llamaras a penas salgas de aquí?_ pregunto indeciso el pelo rojo.

\- tranquilo... lo hare.

Drake asistió, no quería dejarlo pero imaginar que candy estaba en peligro le ponía los nervios en trance.

\- cuídate hermano...

\- siempre_ dijo sonriendo su amigo_ Drake?

\- mmm?

\- atraparemos a ese maldito! te llevare su rostro!

\- lo sé, jamás he dudado de tus habilidades_ se le elogio_ nos vemos en un rato.

\- entendido.

Y así ambos se miraron nuevamente, sonriendo se separaron. Drake iba en busca de candy. Arkady quedaría aun investigando el rostro del culpable.

Allí el ruso minutos mucho mas tarde, descubrió al fin quien estaba documentado en los videos, la rabia y la indignación recorrió sus venas al mirar aquel rostro.

\- eres un maldito... te matare con mis propias manos, traidor_ susurro con una rabia letal que acabaría con cualquier bastardo que cruzara su camino.

.

 _Estaba esperando en el estremecedor frio de la madrugada, no deseaba estar allí, pero era su deber vigilarlos, era su encargo. Aquel par estaba tramando algo, eso era lo que le habían dicho y los había vigilado en la distancia, hasta que se escurrieron a través de aquel departamento de policías._

 _Estuvo lo que parecieron horas y horas, esperando el momento oportuno. Uno de ellos salió, pero el otro seguía dentro._

 _Que estaban haciendo? se pregunto con intriga._

 _Sabía que habían ido a las bodegas, habían revisado las cintas de grabación y las habían borrado, no estaban seguros que exactamente habían visto y aquello ponía en riesgo su situación._

 _Quiso seguir al ruso con peinado de tiburón, pero se detuvo al ver como aquel hombre no se marchaba, sino que se detenía para mirar con sospecha sus alrededores, enfoco su vista en su persona y la desvió hacia otra persona que mendigaba a su lado. Pensaba que se marcharía pero no se movió más allá, sino que se quedo en una esquina esperando con total serenidad._

 _Aquel hombre desconfiaba, por ello debía irse con cuidado._

 _Espero mucho rato mas con su infinita paciencia, hasta que el otro ruso al fin salió, llevaba una carpeta en su mano y sonreía con diversión, odiaba aquel hombre._

 _Con destreza camino hacia el antes de que se marchara o se acercara mucho más a su amigo, rozando sus pies en el pavimento como si le costase. Él suspicaz hombre reparo en su presencia y observo con lastima._

 _\- una limosna por favor..._ susurro apenas audible, mientras se preparaba para su ataque._

 _\- no deberías caminar por ahí_ dijo con lentitud el hombre al tiempo que intentaba sacar dinero de su bolsillo_ eres presa fácil..._

 _El mendigo sonrió sin gracia, al tiempo que pensaba: oh no, la presa fácil eres tú!_

 _Él hombre delante intento sacar algo que darle, pero con la velocidad que le habían enseñado últimamente, saco la pequeña navaja debajo de su horrible vestimenta sucia, y sin darle oportunidad desplazo su mano con rapidez hacia su cuello, clavando la navaja ante la mirada sorprendida del hombre._

 _\- que..._ susurro sorprendido, mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por su boca._

 _Antes de caer su cuerpo pesado, se le arrebato la carpeta y emprendiendo la huida, escapo aprovechando la oscuridad, no sin antes escuchar los gritos de un hombre furioso y angustiado. Aspiraba que aquel ser, muriera callado._

\- Arkadyyyyyyyyyyyyy..._ fue el grito angustiado que soltó su hermano al verlo caer.

No debía apartarse, por ello no se marcho como lo habían planeado, se quedo esperándolo. Pero jamás imagino que serian atacados y de una manera muy inteligente, pues el descuidado Arkady fue pescado con la guardia baja y aquello le costó demasiado caro.

Drake desesperado, miro como su hermano se ahogaba con su misma sangre, la navaja estaba incrustada en su cuello, rompiendo la vena yugular de donde la sangre corría sin cesar, los ojos relucientes de aquel ruso se fueron apagando intentando decir alguna palabra que no podía articular, al final se venció y con una sonrisa se dejo llevar... todo estaba perdido.

El pelirrojo con lágrimas en sus ojos, alzo su mirada. Y capto inmediatamente la figura des garabatada que huía a toda velocidad, en sus manos llevaba la prueba exacta que Arkady había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo.

Las pocas personas que habían fuera de la estación, empezaron a rodearlo con gritos pidiendo ayuda, pero Drake sabia que sería en vano, los ojos de Arkady estaban fijos y sin ninguna chispa de vida, con su mano temblorosa la paso por sus parpados cerrándolos totalmente. Se sentía a desfallecer, pero la rabia lo hizo levantarse, allí miro por última vez a su amigo y doliéndole pues lo dejaría allí, empezó a correr en dirección al asesino.

Lo mataría apenas lo alcanzara, vengarse era su única finalidad. Prometió antes de seguirle las pisadas que la tortura que llevaría sería peor que lo que le había hecho a su hermano. No sabía con el diablo que se había metido. El infierno que le ceñiría sería inimaginable.

Con esperanza empezó a alcanzar a aquel asesino, no corría tan veloz como se lo imagino, unos pasos más y estaría encima para golpearlo con todas sus ganas.

El estúpido se giro en un callejón, y Drake con ceguera se interno en la boca del lobo, sorpresa pues seis tipos le salieron para rodearlo, y el asesino se escabullo en un auto que estaba mucho mas apartado.

Los hombres que lo rodeaban, sonreían y se regodeaban que lo matarían, pero Drake juro que no moriría en aquel sitio, no sin antes matar al maldito que había escapado.

Uno de ellos se acerco para darle un golpe, pero el ruso se movió con velocidad y tomando aquel brazo lo apretó para retorcedlo. El sonido de un hueso seco y un alarido lleno el callejón, después de eso la sangre empezó a derramarse. La muerte se pego a la espalda de Drake quien se aseguraba de salir vivo de aquel sitio, pero se estaba haciendo difícil el asunto, aunque su rabia era más superior que su miedo.

.

Se escuchaban voces a lo lejos, ella intentaba abrir sus ojos pero se sentía tan débil, abrió sus ojos pero aun todo se veía borroso, solo una pequeña luz se colaba por una ventana donde el rayo de sol pegaba directamente en el suelo muy cerca de su cara pecosa. Intento levantarse pero sus brazos como total gelatina simplemente temblaban, se sentían aun mareados con tanto revuelo.

De golpe muchas cosas vinieron a su cabeza, recordó todos los acontecimientos que la habían dejado sin sentido, había sido atacada por un hombre.

Intento levantarse nuevamente, solo logrando cambiar de posición en aquel colchón que claramente estaba tirado en el suelo.

Escucho nuevamente palabras lejanas. Alguien discutía.

Levanto su mirada hacia donde provenían las palabras y su vista capto dos figuras altas, que se movían de un lado para otro, uno de ellos estaba molesto y movía negativamente su cabeza, el otro relajado solo blanqueaba sus ojos.

 _Pero ambos eran iguales?_

 _Delante de ella habían dos personas parecidas! demasiado similares!_

Los rusos estaban enfrascados en una discusión.

Oleg prefería dejar a la chica en algún sitio y librarse de ella, pero Igor se negaba mientras embravecido expresaba su temor a que le hicieran daño.

\- mírate la dejaras a la intemperie!_ exclamo molesto Igor.

\- no la conocemos... y si es una trampa_ dijo Oleg con tranquilidad_ te ha calado la muchacha pero no sabemos quienes!

\- cállate! solo quiero protegerla porque... bueno porque...

\- te ha calado!_ se burlo su hermano.

\- muérete!_ exclamo Igor señalándolo y Oleg solo bostezo con aburrimiento, su hermano se podía comportar como un niño cuando deseaba algo.

Quiso replicarle algo mas para ponerlo en su sitio, eran hombres adultos, demasiado viejos para estar en una riña como aquella pero antes de decirle algo un murmullo llego a sus oídos.

\- rusos..._ salió de la boca de la rubia, quien los miraba con sorpresa, habían olvidado que peleaban con su lenguaje ruso, pero como aquella chica los había reconocido?

Antes de pensar algo mas, tomo su pistola y se acerco amenazante hacia ella, era una italiana por lo visto.

\- qué rayos haces Oleg?_ le pregunto molesto su hermano hablando en una lengua que ella ahora entendía pues abrió desmesurados sus ojos, incorporándose en aquel desgastado colchón.

\- veamos niña... quien eres?

Pregunto demasiado cerca de ella, quien retrocedía un poco. Se veían peligrosos.

\- yo... ustedes... son rusos?

\- no nena, yo hago las preguntas... quien eres?!

Ella algo asustada intento responder, pero si aquello era una trampa que haría? no tenía idea quienes eran aquellos hombres.

\- no tengas miedo cariño... si somos rusos_ contesto con más calma Igor, mientras su hermano lo fulminaba con la mirada_ ahora respóndele a este viejo, por favor, se pone demasiado molesto cuando no lo hacen.

Ante aquellas palabras, ella asistió.

\- me llamo candy... soy médico.

\- bien, doctora candy... eres italiana?

\- no! soy americana!

\- mmm curioso, eres igualita a ese Andley y curiosamente estabas en esa casa_ dijo Oleg muy suspicaz, ella encogió sus hombros.

\- estaba prisionera en ese sitio, en realidad... mmm bueno conocen a Neil Leagan?

Ambos hombres se miraron inmediatamente.

\- que sucede con él?_ pregunto Igor interesado en aquella criatura.

\- estoy con él, vivía en su casa y...

\- imposible!

Dijeron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo, demasiado impresionados para creerle.

\- es cierto! pueden preguntarle a él mismo si lo desean...

\- él ruso jamás tendría a una mujer bajo su techo... claro, además de la mocosa.

\- cierto_ murmuro Igor con desagrado_ la chispa encendida de los Leagan...

\- Eliza!_ exclamo ella y ambos hombres se quedaron atónitos_ claro que la conozco! les digo la verdad, vivía bajo su techo...

\- en calidad de qué?_ insinuó Oleg inmediatamente.

\- no es tu problema!

Dijo candy cruzando sus brazos, ante aquellas palabras Igor soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

\- strike hermano!

\- cállate bruto! ahora bien, señorita...

\- señora_ murmuro ella con mal humor.

\- wow! es casada! ja agarra esa Igor!

Se burlo su hermano mayor, donde Igor golpeo su hombro.

\- déjala en paz... bien candy, si lo que dices es cierto, dime porque te secuestraban?

\- no lo sé_ murmuro ella frotando su rostro_ intentaba buscar ayuda y alguien me tomo desprevenida... no sé qué estaba pasando, solo sé que explotaron los contenedores y en segundos todo se volvió un caos_ pensativa de repente se incorporo_ necesito buscarlos...

\- a quien?_ preguntaron los hermanos.

\- a Neil, a los rusos... además ustedes, quienes son?

\- que modales hermano_ dijo Igor riendo.

\- bien, somos los hermanos Brack_ ante aquello ambos hermanos chocaron sus puños con complicidad_ yo soy Oleg... él pelele aquel, es Igor.

\- oye!

Candy los miraba impresionada, eran hombres maduros con algunas canas en sus cabellos cortos, musculosos como Hércules, desprendían un aire primitivo y salvaje que le ponía la piel de gallina, ciertamente tenían tatuada la palabra peligro en sus ojos.

\- pero si ambos son iguales!

\- oh claro que no, yo soy más guapo_ dijo Igor con una sonrisa, haciendo que candy esbozara una también.

\- tonto!_ catalogo Oleg a su hermano_ hemos venido desde nuestro país porque el Don nos lo ha pedido, teníamos entendido que Leagan estaba bajo la amenaza de Andley.

\- en pocas palabras, se supone era prisionero del italiano... nos pidieron que lo liberáramos.

\- han llegado tarde... eso fue hace días, a cambio me dejaron a mi prisionera, cosas malas están ocurriendo, lo de anoche es solo una muestra... ambas familias están siendo atacadas por un enemigo en común_ los hermanos simplemente la miraron con seriedad.

\- por qué creerte?

\- llévame delante de ellos y te demostrare que es cierto_ sugirió ella y Oleg esbozo una sonrisa.

\- chica lista!

 ** _Una hora más tarde_**.

Estaba agradecida... no podía evitarlo. Ambos rusos se habían comportado como todo unos caballeros, la habían llevado a casa.

 _Casa..._

Era increíble considerar de tal manera la fortaleza de los rusos. Pero ciertamente la había adoptado como un hogar, algo diferente pero lleno de sentimientos.

Los gemelos Igor y Oleg estuvieron de acuerdo en llevarla, ellos deseaban informarse de que estaba sucediendo, sus dudas debían ser aclaradas. Así que el trió se encamino hacia la fortaleza, pues ir a casa de los italianos estaba totalmente descartado, los rusos irían donde su seguridad estuviese garantizada.

Llegaron en una vieja camioneta, ella bajo después de Igor, los vigilantes estaban posteados a la altura, señalando con sus armas. De modo, que todos estaban alertas.

\- alto allí! identifíquense?!_ les gritaron con violencia, candy que conocía el movimiento procedió a contestar.

\- he vuelto a casa chicos! Soy candy! Necesito ver a Neil!

Se escucho un jadeo sorprendido.

\- rayos mujer... qué demonios haces? has puesto de cabeza a todos_ por la riña, candy detecto que era Boicca el que le hablaba, aquel acento marcado era del mano derecha de Eliza sin dudarlo.

\- vamos hombre_ dijo ella sarcástica_ déjame entrar, abre la puerta.

Sin comentar mas nada, las puertas se abrieron y candy que no lo pensó más, empezó a correr de vuelta a la camioneta, dirigiendo a sus nuevos amigos hacia el patio donde estaba la entrada principal de la mansión rusa.

El trió se estaciono a una distancia prudencial y allí bajaron.

El patio estaba agitado, hombres iban y venían. Pero todos se detuvieron para mirar al trió, algunos sorprendidos, otros curiosos.

\- vengan chicos_ animo candy a los hermanos, que se miraban las caras.

\- si algo sale mal... tengo granadas en la camioneta, hermano_ comento Oleg.

\- tranquilo, llevo dos en mis pantalones_ dijo Igor con una sonrisita.

Candy blanqueo sus ojos, aquel par solo hablaban de caos. Ignorándolos, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal, pero se detuvo pues inmediatamente empezaron a salir rusos e increíblemente, italianos.

Sorprendida, miro como salían de la casa. Seguido a esto, un anonadado Albert se le quedo mirando con fijeza.

\- Albert!_ exclamo ella con alegría y el rubio sonrió suspirando aliviado.

Después un precipitado Neil se mostro en el marco, y llevándose a todos por delante empezó a correr en su dirección. Tom y Eliza estaban fascinados mirándola desde el barcón superior.

Candy quiso decir algo, pero aquel moreno todo despeinado con el rostro asustado, la envolvió en un abrazo violento, cayendo entre aquel calor ella se dejo cobijar, era agradable la sensación de estar en casa.

\- neil...

\- no me vuelvas a asustar de esta manera, maldita sea! envejecí como no tienes idea en estas horas que pasaron!_ exclamo fuera de control el ruso, mientras la abrazaba aun mas_ estas bien?

\- lo estoy... ahora lo estoy.

Poco a poco neil la fue soltando, mirando su rostro pecoso, levanto su mano para acariciar su mejilla con ternura.

\- volviste a casa...

\- lo hice y traje amigos que...

\- shhh_ la hizo callar, mirándola con intensidad peligrosa, ella intento apartarse ante aquello pero el brazo izquierdo aferraba su cintura_ te extrañe... te extrañe tanto...

El moreno resuelto acerco su cabeza unos centímetros, su finalidad era darle un delicioso beso a la rubia, había soñado a morir con volver a tocar sus labios, y después de aquel temor necesitaba una prueba exacta de que ella estaba en sus brazos.

Estuvo a solo milésimas donde sintió levemente los labios de la rubia, una delicada seda que rozaba sus labios, candy quien estaba estática en sus brazos empujaba levemente su pecho, pero estaba tan concentrado que obvio aquel detalle.

Hasta que... con violencia fue apartado de su lado.

La fuerza ejercida sobre él, fue increíble. Su cuerpo se arrastro hacia atrás lanzándolo tambaleante.

 _Qué diablos está pasando?_ quiso gritar.

Pero se sorprendió aun más con aquella visión.

Wolf mantenía a candy detrás de su espalda como un símbolo protector, su aspecto era amenazador, su cabello estaba revuelto cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus ojos oscuros centellaban con odio, su rostro tenso como el granito, era un aspecto igual que al de los lobos en plena defensa de sus crías.

Neil adopto una postura furiosa queriendo acercarse para arrancarle a candy de los brazos, pero lo que aquel infeliz grito a continuación le quito el aliento.

\- ella es mi mujer y si vuelves a tocarla, te matare, maldito ruso!

Su rugido furioso corto la respiración de muchos y el gemido de candy en su espalda fue lo único que se escucho después.

 _Lo arruinaste Terry... lo hiciste y con tu propia boca, felicidades cretino. Te mataran!_ ; Le grito la estúpida conciencia al castaño, pero ya nada le interesaba, los celos dominaban su cabeza y su pecosa era solo suya.

.

.

.

Feliz inicio de semana chicas!

Se nos fue Arkady u.u no quería pero pues, era necesario... ahora quien mas caerá en la lista? buajajaja me está dando sed de sangre xD

La navaja que mato a Francesco de quién es? alguna idea?

Terry y sus celitos? mmm problemas, problemas.

Neil y su temperamento? me encanta Neil, pero es que ya la pecas tenía su corazón enlazado con Terry, eso no se puede destruir así de fácil, a menos que lo mate y pues, jajajaja, sé que me matarían ustedes si lo hiciera x_x

En fin, donde esta George? por ahí dándose vacaciones, lo hare aparecer o desaparecer pronto… mmm tentador, tentador :'(

Vale ya, dejo de dar tanto detalle cruel :D

Empezamos a descubrir cosas pronto, estoy enredando todo pero créanme tengo un punto preciso después. Habrá unos felices por siempre así que tranquilidad total.

Gracias inmensamente por leer, sus comentarios son ese incentivo a seguir escribiendo esta locura. Vuelvo pronto!

Un abrazo enorme y no me odien :* aun no lo merezco... aun. XDDD

Saluditos,

Su amiga,

Ely Andley.


	23. Chapter 23

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 22:**

La tensión se podía cortar hasta con un suspiro, todos parecían que habían olvidado incluso respirar ante las palabras pronunciadas por el seguidor italiano; algunos miraban fijamente el rostro inexpresivo de Neil, pero solo Tom pudo identificar esa sed de sangre que brillaba en sus ojos miel. Así que separándose de Eliza desde la planta superior empezó a correr al lado de su jefe, a este paso el hombre italiano estaría muerto nadando en el lago.

Para cuando Tom se poso al lado de su jefe, supo que todo estaría horriblemente mal.

\- repite lo que has dicho?_ escupió aquella orden el moreno y Terry solo sonrió de medio lado, provocándolo.

Pero no contesto, candy temblaba aferrada a su espalda, empezaba a temer por ella ante su arrebato. Neil se acerco un paso más de manera amenazante.

\- repítelo, maldita sea!

Terry siguió sin decir nada, solo sonreía invitándolo a atacar. _Lo mataría_ , estaba seguro de que lo haría, mirarlo en brazos de candy había destruido la poca cordura que le quedaba.

\- Neil por favor..._ susurro la rubia con nervios, Terry la miro de reojo con molestia.

\- cállate candy!_ amenazo el moreno ruso_ camina hacia mí, apártate de ese hombre!

Aquella orden solo hizo que Terry se molestara aun mas, candy no se apartaría de ninguna manera de él, ella se aferraba mas a aquel cuerpo de su esposo, recordar lo bruto que podía ser aquel ruso molesto, la hacía tener miedo. Lo quería, eso era claro, pero aun sentía miedo de lo que se podía convertir cuando estaba molesto.

\- candy..._ susurro su nombre nuevamente, esperando que hiciera caso, pero ella no lo hacía.

Albert quien solo era espectador, decidió dar un paso adelante, estaba claro que neil pretendía matar a Wolf y aunque algo no estaba bien con su hombre, temía que aquel lobo destruyera más bien al ruso, no quería mas líos alrededor de su familia.

\- muy bien, dejemos la tontería..._ dijo con tranquilidad acercándose_ esta claro que Wolf aun cree que debe protegerla así sea contra ustedes neil, estaba de mas decir semejante mentira para que no se acercara amigo mío, pero...

Terry soltó una risa ante aquellas palabras de su amigo italiano.

\- te equivocas Andley_ murmuro ahora con seriedad_ no he dicho mentiras.

Un jadeo se dejo escapar de la planta superior, era Eliza quien estaba indignada.

\- eres una puta candy! te atreviste a meterte con ese sucio italiano cuando sabias como te quería mi hermano!

Le grito con molestia, y ciertamente ya todos pensaban lo peor de la rubia, aquello sacaba aun más de sus casillas a Terry.

\- cállate pequeña bruja!_ amenazo Terry a la mujer_ respeta a Candy! Deberías besar por donde pasa!

\- déjala Terry, no vale la pena_ dijo candy colocando su cabeza con pesadez en su espalda, aquello sería un desastre y ni siquiera había saludado a su amor como debía.

Neil cegado por la rabia hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, así que sacando su arma los apunto, todos los rusos siguieron su ejemplo, ahora eran apuntados por todos. Albert seguía confuso, mirando a su amigo y aquella criatura tan tierna como lo era candy, parecía mentira que algo así hubiera ocurrido bajo su techo.

Terry miraba en todas las dirección sin dejar que candy se apartara de su lado, sintió dos presencias a sus lados, siendo flanqueado por los dos grandes hombres desconocidos que sonreían como niños en una feria, se sintió mareado pues creyó ver doble, eran gemelos idénticos y lo mejor era que aquellos estaban de su parte por lo que se veía.

\- ella es tu mujer?_ pregunto uno de ellos con una voz marcada en ruso.

\- lo es_ murmuro sin dejar de mirar al ruso jefe que lo apuntaba desde tan solo unos pares de metros.

\- bien! te ayudaremos_ dijo él otro a su lado y Terry asistió, por lo menos no estaba solo en aquella situación, luego se los agradecería.

Neil intento acercarse, pero sintió un apretón en su hombro, miro de reojo y era Tom quien negaba con su cabeza, rebelde como solo él lo era, se soltó de aquel agarre.

\- Neil..._ susurro su hermano a su lado.

\- déjame Tom, esta vez no será como tú quieras.

Tom solo suspiro con molestia y pasando a su lado, se posiciono para sorpresa de todos frente a Terry, allí saco su arma pero no apunto a nadie en específico.

\- ahora quieres hacer todo así?!_ le grito Neil con rabia_ me debes lealtad a mí!

\- te equivocas, mi deuda contigo la salde hace mucho... mi lealtad será donde este candy!_ les grito a todos, recordándoles a los rusos la naturaleza amable de la pequeña rubia_ recuerden quien compartió en todo momento con nosotros, estuvo a nuestro lado, dejo de dormir algunas noches solo para escuchar nuestras tonterías, se intereso en cada una de nuestras vidas, jamás nos entiende, pero lo intenta... candy es lo único bueno que hemos tenido bajo nuestras cabezas, serán capaces de hacerle daño a ella o a la gente que ella quiere? son cobardes si se atreven! jamás dañamos a las mujeres, donde quedo esa maldita manera de pensar? tu neil, solo eres un malcriado que no piensa nada cuando está molesto.

Terry esbozo una sonrisa, no todo estaba perdido, por lo visto candy se había ganado el corazón de todos pues los rusos empezaron a bajar sus armas, las palabras de tom les caía como un balde de agua fría haciéndolos entrar en razón, solamente el moreno delante de ellos era quien hacia difícil la situación, no lo culpaba el idiota se había enamorado de su mujer, pero debía entender que era suya.

Candy empezó a removerse para apartarse, el castaño no la quería tan cerca del peligro pero ella apretó su mano inspirándole confianza para que la dejara avanzar, a regañadientes la dejo apartarse un poco, ella soltó su mano y se aproximo hacia Tom tocándole el brazo, aquel hombre sonrió con delicadeza.

\- gracias Tom_ dijo ella con ternura_ eres una persona especial para mi...

\- lo sé pequeña... debo protegerte, Drake y Arkady me matarían si algo te ocurriese_ comento con sinceridad y ella se alegro de aquello_ perdónalo, solo está molesto_ intercedió tom por su hermano quien estaba respirando con dificultad sin dejar de bajar su arma.

Ante la vista de candy y las palabras de tom, neil estallo.

\- no intercedas por mí, maldito traidor!

\- neil... deja la tontería y baja esa arma, si dañas a candy te arrepentirás.

Ella resuelta se acerco un poco hacia neil.

\- es necesario hacer todo esto? acaso no puedo explicarme?

\- que me dirás candy? te has liado con ese italiano! y para qué?_ pregunto con molestia_ acaso pensabas matarme con su ayuda!

\- solo hablas estupideces neil, cálmate... hablemos.

Neil negó con su cabeza, sin dejar de mover amenazante su arma.

\- acaso eres suya?!

Pregunto sin dejar de mirarla, la rubia valiente no se amedrento sino que alzo su barbilla con orgullo. Así que quería una respuesta de aquella magnitud pues ella se la daría, no había pasado por tanto para flaquear en aquel momento, mucho menos delante de su esposo que había sacrificado tanto para llegar tan lejos solo por ella.

\- lo soy... es lo que más amo en mi vida. Es mi esposo, neil.

Ante aquello el moreno soltó una risita llena de histeria.

\- estás loca candy? acaso es una maldita broma?!

Ella negó rápidamente, aclarando levemente.

\- es mi esposo, ha venido por mi...

Neil empezó a reírse como si aquello fuera más que una simple broma.

\- tu esposo está lejos de ti!

\- te equivocas ruso... soy su esposo!

Aclaro Terry posándose al lado de la rubia, pasando su mano por la estrecha cintura. Neil sorprendido empezó a frotar su rostro, y asimilando aquello, siguió apuntando con más amenaza.

\- entonces mejor te mato de una vez... un esposo menos. Si acaso lo eres.

Ante aquella amenaza Terry frunció su ceño, el moreno estaba realmente dolido con aquellas palabras, no asimilaba que aquello fuera cierto.

Antes de que neil siguiera amenazando tontamente, sintió una presencia detrás de sí y al girarse se encontró con un rostro desconocido, un hombre con una barba de candado quien sonreía con diversión.

\- me ves... ahora no me ves.

Le dijeron dos voces, mientras le lanzaban un golpe que lo despojaba de su arma, tambaleando choco con otra presencia y girándose se encontró con el mismo rostro, creyendo que se volvía loco giro en dos direcciones encontrando el mismo rostro masculino.

\- que mierda...

Sin esperarlo, un golpe dio justo en su abdomen robándole el aliento, quiso atacar pero un barrido lo lanzo al suelo logrando que un gemido doloroso se escapara de su boca.

Una risita broto de los labios de ambos hombres y sintió una patada más en su estomago, luego sintió un peso sobre su cabeza.

 _Maldita sea... lo estaban pisoteando._

Los rusos estaban totalmente sorprendidos, socorriendo a su jefe blandieron sus armas, pero rápidamente aquel par de hermanos dominaron a neil, uno de ellos coloco su bota encima de la cabeza del jefe quien chillaba y bufaba molesto. El otro hermano gemelo saco una granada de su bolsillo y sonrió como un payaso.

\- todos tiren sus amas... a partir de ahora todo será como nos dé la gana, muévanse un poco mas y nos moriremos todos_ dijo Igor animado, mientras chocaba su mano en señal de complicidad con su hermano Oleg que mantenía a raya al furioso neil_ hagamos esto por las buenas y dialoguemos.

Aquel tono conciliatorio no se lo trago nadie, todos a regañadientes bajaron sus armas.

\- muy bien_ murmuro Oleg_ de rodilla todo el mundo... o quieren mas presión.

Seguido a esto empezó a apretar mas la cabeza del jefe ruso, rápidamente todos se arrodillaron, claro a excepción de los pocos italianos que estaban allí, así como Albert quien se mantenía alerta pero lejos del asunto, no le convenía intervenir; el lobo castaño seguía de pie con la rubia, y Tom estaba casi colocando una rodilla en el suelo.

\- tú no, hombre... eres mi maldito héroe_ dijo Igor sonriéndole, mientras desconcertaba a Tom.

\- muy bien...para los que no saben quiénes somos_ dijo Oleg apretando el cuerpo de neil sobre el suelo_ cosa que debería darles pena...

\- cierto hermano, nos quemamos el alma con nuestra maldita fama para que nadie nos conozca.

\- da molestia conocer estos subordinados que no valen un pepino.

\- su madre patria está decepcionada de ustedes muchachos!_ dijo Igor señalándolos como si los retara.

En realidad se estaban comportando como niños, candy lo sabía.

\- oh por Dios chicos, dejen el drama... suelten a neil, esta tragando tierra!

Les dijo candy acercándose, dejando a Terry detrás quien no perdía detalle de aquel par, eran divertidos como un par de niños de unos treinta y ocho años. Inmaduros hasta el fondo.

\- vamos candy, se lo merece... te ha tratado muy feo, cierto Oleg?

El gemelo asistió, apretando más a neil, quien maldecía con dolor.

\- además a amenazado a tu esposo, en Rusia quien habrían de amenazar a mi esposa, lo habría matado sin dudarlo, claro no quiere decir que lo mates tu_ se refirió a Terry quien cruzo sus brazos complacido con aquella escena_ pero nosotros podríamos hacerlo.

\- y pensar que teníamos que cuidar a ese desgraciado_ dijo Igor en un bostezo aburrido.

Tom no perdió detalle de aquello y se acerco curioso.

\- cuidarlo?

\- oh si hermano_ dijo Igor con burla_ ahora pensamos que es mejor matarlo.

\- ganaremos más fama, Igor.

\- cierto_ dijo riendo por lo bajo, candy ya estaba molesta con tanta niñería.

\- por favor son como niños... acaso creen que por ser los hermanos Brack son ídolos!

Grito fuera de sí, a continuación un jadeo salió de la boca de todos, los rusos arrodillados parecían que se postraban más aun y Tom estaba pálido, casi temblando. Albert fue el único que soltó una carcajada de diversión.

\- así que los famosos hermanos Brack están pisando al gran Leagan... joder! alguno tiene una cámara para documentar este momento_ dijo con burla, recibiendo una mirada fulminante de la rubia que lo hizo encogerse, ella podía intimidar como el demonio cuando estaba molesta.

\- claro apóyalos... otro niño mas_ bufo candy molesta.

\- bien hermosa Doc_ dijo Igor cerca de su hermano_ lo soltaremos si así lo quieres y luego qué?

\- hablaremos como las personas adultas que somos_ contesto ella sin dudar, y aquellos hermanos se miraron entre sí, transmitiéndose un mensaje mudo.

\- donde podemos hablar como las dichosas personas adultas que somos?_ pregunto Oleg con burla, pero manteniendo la cabeza del furioso neil en su posición tan incómoda.

 _ **Minutos más tarde...**_

Estaban reunidos en la biblioteca, el ambiente era pesado, pero todos intentaron no decir nada más. En el sitio estaban el par de esposos, juntos y cómodos en un sofá; Albert quien miraba interrogante a todos, prefirió dejar a sus hombres fuera, alertas a cualquier situación; Tom estaba sentado con seriedad, tuvo que pelear con Eliza para apartarla de aquella conversación con tantas revelaciones; los hermanos Brack se mantenían como niños saltando de un lado para otro en aquella biblioteca buscando una buena bebida, afortunadamente un miniar estaba profundamente surtido, del cual una botella nueva de Whiskie les hizo una bienvenida.

\- delicia..._ murmuro Igor extrayéndola.

\- oye!_ grito Neil molesto_ deja esa maldita botella ahí!

Igor sonriente, la destapo empinándose de una vez en la botella, unos cuantos tragos más y la aparto. Dirigiendo su vista al moreno ruso que lo fulminaba, intento burlarse.

\- compórtate perro! sino te dejaremos atado allí!

Ciertamente, neil estaba atado en una silla. Nadie confió que se mantuviese tranquilo, para su vergüenza ambos hermanos lo ataron, nadie intercedió por él aquello lo tenía al borde de la vergüenza y la rabia.

 _Traidores!_ . Era el pensamiento de neil.

Todos los presentes, intentaban imaginar cómo comenzar, pero solo Albert se animo a darle inicio a aquella conversación.

\- muy bien... Wolf, supongo nos dirás que está sucediendo?

Terry asistió y envolviendo su mano con la de su pecosa empezó a relatar un poco de sus secretos.

\- mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester_ dijo al cabo de un rato, todos lo miraban fijamente_ soy el esposo de candy.

\- imposible_ susurro neil sorprendido, pero Terry lo ignoro.

\- hace unos meses me entere que mi esposa había muerto en un terrible accidente, se me fue entregado un cuerpo totalmente calcinado, las única prenda que me aseguraban que era mi esposa, era su anillo de matrimonio... supongo que esta de mas decir, cuan destrozado quede con aquella perdida y...

\- joder mucho, que te andabas ligando a la hermana_ le escupió Neil interrumpiéndolo, ganándose con aquello un golpe en su cabeza_ auch!

\- cállate ruso tonto!_ le ordeno Oleg, indicándole a Terry que continuara.

\- bien, mi pecosa candy había muerto, aclaro que jamás tuve nada con su hermana y candy ya lo sabe_ dijo fulminando con su mirada los ojos miel del ruso_ después de aquello seguí con mi vida normal, hasta que cierto día un incidente me desvió de mi camino...

\- que sucedió?_ pregunto Igor interesado.

\- iba caminando con un amigo hacia mi camioneta y de último momento me devolví, gracias a Dios por aquello, pues segundos después exploto_ aquella parte la rubia no la sabia e impresionada apretó mas su mano_ según los agentes, gente rusa había colocado explosivos en mi automóvil.

Neil se mantuvo inexpresivo, sin decir nada.

\- curioso, no?_ susurro Terry sin dejar de mirar al jefe ruso_ me habías mandado a matar, cierto?

\- pero Terry... neil no creo que..._ trato de interceder candy, pero el moreno carraspeo algo apenado.

\- lo hice, Arkady coloco las bombas, se suponía nos liberaríamos de ti aquel día_ dijo con sinceridad y todos lo recriminaron con la mirada. Candy estaba más sorprendida aun preguntando.

\- intentaste matar a Terry?_ Neil la miro intensamente y asistió_ porque?

\- te había hecho daño_ dijo molesto_ lo habías visto en tu propio entierro con otra, merecía morir. Estabas sufriendo mientras él se daba la gran vida creyéndote muerta!

\- eso no es así Leagan!_ dijo Terry poniéndole freno a su odio.

\- si claro_ dijo el otro con sarcasmo.

Tom suspiro con fastidio, aquel par jamás se entendería.

\- muy bien, entendimos un poco sus puntos... ahora, puedes continuar Grandchester?

El castaño asistió, continuando.

\- cuando me mantenían en la comisaria, conocí un detective... el cual me conto varias cosas de la muerte de mi esposa que me intrigaron, todas se relacionaban con la mafia, según él aquel taxista iba herido de bala antes del impacto, se me recomendó exhumar su cuerpo, pero no pude hacer tal cosa_ dijo mientras miraba con cariño a su rubia_ amaba demasiado a mi esposa para hacerle aquello, sería como destruir su memoria... amo demasiado a mi esposa_ se corrigió con un brillo intenso en sus ojos, que casi hizo vomitar al moreno ruso.

\- detective?_ murmuro Albert quien se había mantenido al margen_ te infiltraste?!

El castaño teniendo conocimiento de sobra que aquello no le gustaba para nada al italiano, solo asistió.

\- se suponía con los italianos seria mas fácil mezclarme, hablo a la perfección el idioma y...

\- como demonios pasa esto?!_ exclamo indignado Albert_ me mentiste!

\- lo hice, pero jamás atente contra ti... mi único propósito era acercarme a los rusos mediante tu organización.

\- oh que estúpido he sido!_ dijo Albert frotando su rostro.

\- por Dios Albert, Terry no es mala persona...

\- supongo candy, pero me engaño.

\- no es fin de mundo_ dijo ella encogiendo sus hombros, Terry sonrió ante aquello.

\- igual te he salvado_ le recordó el insolente castaño_ pude haber dejado que te rodeara tu propia gente y te acabara pero ves como actué.

Albert suspiro, tenia razón. Era un punto a su favor.

\- quien es el maldito detective?_ pregunto bruscamente neil_ que quiere conmigo?

\- te siguen la huella desde hace tiempo, quieren atraparte..._ le comento con sinceridad, pero no delataría a Brower_ no puedo decirte su nombre... pero las cosas que han estado sucediendo, desconcertaron totalmente al detective y pues solo estoy informándole algunas cosas. No sabe que candy está viva, a decir verdad me sorprendí totalmente cuando la vi.

Neil apretó su mandíbula, dejarla en territorio italiano fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido, se arrepentía con todo su ser.

\- bien, se han reencontrado! todo perfecto, sabemos que este italiano realmente no lo es. Pero ahora qué? a quien le debes lealtad?_ pregunto Tom.

Terry miro fijamente a su pecosa y ella sonrió animándolo a contestar.

\- mi lealtad es para mi esposa... debo protegerla.

\- así como todos_ completo Albert_ candy está siendo perseguida, pero... como demonios estas aquí?! Donde esta George?!

A esa instancia todos repararon, que candy había llegado sin ninguna explicación, no porque no quisiera, sino que nadie la había dejado explicarse.

\- bien en realidad no sé donde esta George_ dijo ella preocupada_ la última vez que lo vi, estaba intentando ayudar a los demás italianos... alguien iba por mi y sin dudarlo mucho escape de mi habitación, los guardias de mi puerta estaban muertos, corrí y me encontré con cuki que estaba en mal estado y... cuki!... que sucedió con él? iba a buscar ayuda pero alguien me aprisiono.

\- esta recuperándose... unos cortes sin importancia.

\- estaba todo lleno de sangre_ comento ella sin creerle al rubio_ estaba sumamente herido!

\- está bien, si se llevo un gran susto, pero está en casa. Fuera de peligro, candy.

\- entiendo...

\- quien te ataco, candy?_ pregunto neil pensativo.

\- no lo se... intente soltarme pero inhale algo, yo realmente intente luchar pero era mucho más fuerte que yo... empecé a adormecerme rápidamente.

La rubia recordaba aquel par de brazos que la había neutralizado sin ningún tipo de problema, había sentido tanto miedo y desesperación. Terry sentía su agarre mucho más fuerte, así que empezó a acariciar el dorso de su mano con pausa.

\- tranquila pecosa_ susurro con cariño y ella asistió.

\- pero como llegaste aquí?_ pregunto Albert.

Los hermanos que hasta la fecha se mantenían en silencio, carraspearon.

\- la encontramos nosotros... alguien la llevaba a cuestas totalmente desmayada. Mi hermano que no soporta que le hagan daño a una dama_ dijo Oleg señalando a su idéntica sombra_ corrió tras ella.

\- el desgraciado la soltó después que lo ataque y echo a correr como una marica_ dijo Igor riendo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

\- puedes reconocerlo si lo ves?_ pregunto Terry con inteligencia.

\- supongo, aunque créeme estaba demasiado oscuro.

Todos murmuraron una maldición.

\- pongámonos bien al día..._ comento Tom, aclarando punto por punto todo lo que llevaban en cuenta hasta ahora, poniendo totalmente al tanto a los rusos hermanos.

.

El día estaba reluciente y lleno de vida, aunque aquel hermoso día no le satisfacía ya. Desde que habían descubierto su plan macabro, su vida era un total infierno, ya no tenía vida propia y que sus manos estuviesen manchadas de sangre en su totalidad, le hacían tener más miedo aun. No quería aparecer sin cabeza en algún callejón, la amenaza que tenia era demasiada grande.

Camino a lo largo del parque con despreocupación, apretando mas su abrigo pues el frio calaba los huesos. Odiaba el invierno. Unos pasos más, pudo divisar a la persona que buscaba, así que lentamente se acerco, percibiendo la palidez de su compañía.

\- hiciste bien tu trabajo?_ fue la dura pregunta que se le hizo.

\- mate a un ruso_ murmuro con molestia_ he manchado mis manos por tu culpa, pero aquí esta la prueba que ellos buscaban_ ante aquello, saco la carpeta que el resuelto Arkady había conseguido con tanto esfuerzo, el recién llegado la tomo con su mano izquierda, arrebatándosela con brusquedad.

\- para algo ha servido, recuerda que me debes lealtad solo a mi... puedo hundirte, sabes que puedo hacerlo.

Ante aquellas palabras se le miro con hostilidad.

\- no es necesario que me lo recuerdes, solo hago esto para que no dañes mi reputación_ le murmuraron con molestia_ además, deseo mates a candy pronto.

\- y lo haremos, pero antes debemos torturarla un poco... se lo merece, después de todo el infierno que paso mi susi_ su mandíbula se apretó con rabia_ aunque no olvido que en parte es tu maldita culpa!

\- créeme, si alguien llevara culpa debes mirarte... dijiste que ella huía de ti, acaso no podías retenerla? no me hables de culpa, estúpido.

\- supongo que de cierta manera es así, pero no me interesa... candy debe sufrir segundo a segundo esa muerte tan preciada.

Después de decir aquello, el hombre acomodo aquella carpeta dentro de su traje, y reprimiendo una mueca dejo que su respiración saliera con suavidad.

\- problemas?

\- estuve tan cerca de que cayera en mis manos, pero joder salí herido en todo el asunto_ dijo con molestia mostrando su mano, la cual llevaba un ligero vendaje que se teñía de rojo por el esfuerzo_ duele como el demonio!

\- qué asco!_ fue la apreciación que se le dio, y aquel sonrió con malicia.

\- mantente alerta... te llamare luego, mientras tanto sigue con normalidad y no levantes sospechas!

Muy de acuerdo, la otra persona asistió.

\- pero, qué pasa con los otros?

\- no son nuestro problema, además su punto es la venganza y créeme no entrare en ese juego, quiero largarme tan pronto acabemos con candy, ella es la única que me interesa de todo este asunto. Los ilusos creen que todo lo hago por sus ideales de poder, cuando solo quiero mi venganza personal.

\- y la mía! sabes que solo estoy aquí por tu culpa.

\- lo sé, es por ello que me debes lealtad solo a mi... cuando terminemos puedes venir conmigo.

\- contigo? para morir de hambre!

El hombre sonrió con maldad, su plan era mucho más grande.

\- no, tengo mis cuentas lo suficientemente llenas para vivir en mi propia isla... y dejare a Leagan en la maldita ruina como compensación... mi madre me dejo esclavizado para hacerme un favor, pero este imbécil no merece más que la muerte con sus aires de superior_ comento con rabia, lo odiaba... lo suficiente para querer matarlo_ considera mi oferta.

\- lo pensare..._ fue la única respuesta que se le dio.

\- bien, un placer volver a verte.

Aquel hombre se levanto y con molestia por serios dolores que recorrían su cuerpo, empezó a marcharse, aun tenía cosas que hacer.

\- a donde iras?

\- a mi lugar de siempre... se me ha encargado algo más.

Diciendo aquello ambos sonrieron, tenían un objetivo en común y eso era suficiente para dejar que su odio los uniera aun más. Allí disfrutando del parque se quedo meditando en el infierno que se había convertido su vida por culpa de la envidia y el desprecio.

.

 _Estaba furiosa... nuevamente había sido engañada._

Había confiado en la rubia y la maldita estúpida se había burlado de ella, jamás confiaba en nadie por aquella misma cuestión. Era una traición mas para su vida.

Había engañado a su hermano tal como lo había hecho Susana, no era tan diferente a aquella mujer tan horrenda.

Se le había prohibido asistir a la reunión de la biblioteca, espero durante un par de horas hasta que todos se dignaron a salir, por el rostro de su hermano se dio cuenta de que algo iba muy mal. Neil paso como un rayo a su lado, ni siquiera una mirada le dirigió, solo camino hasta alejarse. Estaba dolido, ella lo podía percibir.

Intento mantenerse firme y esperar que candy saliera, la golpearía sin cesar, pues esas eran sus ganas, pero la adoración de su vida salió con su rostro pensativo y empezó a impartir órdenes.

\- preparen habitaciones para los huéspedes_ ordeno Tom a los hombres, quienes asistieron.

\- que sucede?_ pregunto eliza, recibiéndolo con un abrazo.

Él renuente a separarse, aspiro el olor de su cabello como el fuego y se relajo un poco.

\- rusos e italianos trabajaran juntos mi querida eli...

\- estas de broma?!_ exclamo ella mirando su rostro, el cual sonrió.

\- no cariño, es necesario hacerlo así... nos mantendremos juntos.

\- pero... pero, es una locura.

\- no lo será cuando atrapemos al bastardo que está haciendo todo este revuelo_ susurro Tom con cansancio_ además la fortaleza italiana está hecha un caos, necesitamos mas protección y aquí estaremos todos bien... candy debe ser protegida.

Eliza jadeo con molestia.

\- porque debemos protegerla?

\- es necesario, no solo van detrás de ella, sino de todos nosotros... debemos descubrir cuál es la conexión en todo esto_ las palabras de Tom no le quitaban la preocupación de su cuerpo, el ruso beso su mejilla con tranquilidad_ estaremos bien, ahora solo necesitamos de tu ayuda princesa.

Eliza miro como candy y el castaño insolente salía de la biblioteca, compartieron miradas por unos segundos.

\- de verdad podemos confiar en ella?

\- sí, y en él también_ dijo Tom besando nuevamente su mejilla.

Candy se acerco hacia ellos, con su mano apretada a la de su esposo. Estaba feliz con lo que veían sus ojos. Pero eliza estaba fulminándola con la mirada. Por ello, estando frente a ella inclino su cabeza con pesar.

\- lamento mucho todo eliza... espero puedas entender.

La pelirroja estudiaba su rostro, intentando creerle. Miro el espécimen a su lado, un hombre más alto que su hermano con una piel clara y de complexión musculosa, su cabello largo y ojos oscuros, intrigaban totalmente.

\- es cierto que tienes algo con este tipo?

Ella asistió sin dudarlo, aclarándole.

\- es mi esposo, eliza... te comente algo sobre él y...

\- Terrence? tu esposo Terry?

Terry sonrió de lado, así que candy había hablado sobre algo de él. Candy asistió nuevamente.

\- demonios!_ susurro eliza apoyándose en Tom quien rodeaba su cintura con calidez.

\- es cierto mi demonio.

\- un placer_ murmuro Terry.

\- interesante_ murmuro eliza sorprendida_... supongo sabes toda la situación, no?_ el castaño asistió con seriedad_ entonces Tom, que debo hacer?

\- es hora de reunirnos con tu amigo investigador.

\- listo cariño, deja hago una llamada y lo tendremos aquí mismo.

Tom asistió, aquel hombre debía darles una pista. Unos gritos inmediatamente los hicieron ponerse alerta, cada hombre resguardo a su mujer en su espalda.

\- qué pasa?_ pregunto Terry sacando de su funda aquella arma que lo protegería.

\- no lo se... hay revuelo en el patio.

Los dos hombres empezaron a caminar para salir y las mujeres se miraron entre sí, con una sonrisa cómplice fueron detrás de ellos.

Una vez en la puerta de entrada, miraron como hombres corrían de un lado para otro, abrieron las puertas rodeando a alguien en específico.

\- enemigo?

\- no lo creo, averiguare... quédate con ellas, Grandchester_ él hombre asistió, dejando que Tom tuviera la delantera.

Candy intrigada intentaba mirar quien era el recién llegado, aquello era extraño. El sol de la mañana estaba en todo su esplendor y el brillo de los rayos era opacado por las nubes molestas del invierno. Enfoco su vista y el cabello rojo despertó sus sentidos. Al acercarse mas aquel recién llegado, comprobó quien realmente era. No importándole que Terry bloqueara su paso, se deslizo a su lado y empezó a correr.

\- candy!_ grito Terry asustado.

\- estaré bien..._ grito ella corriendo_ Drake!

El nombrado levanto su vista, mirando a la rubia que corría a sus brazos. Un nudo atravesó su garganta inmediatamente, sin evitarlo sus ojos se cristalizaron. No podía creer que estuviese allí para estar con ella. Abriendo sus brazos refugio aquel pequeño cuerpo entre el suyo, y sin soportarlo mas, aquel hombre enorme empezó a sollozar.

\- Drake..._ susurro ella en su oído, estaba sorprendida, aquel hombre estaba llorando mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

Todos a su alrededor se quedaron en sus sitios, mirando aquel par. Todos estaban igual de conmocionados mirando como su hermano se desmoronaba en aquellos brazos.

El aspecto de Drake no era muy prometedor, llevaba un traje de policía hecho trizas, lleno de sangre y su rostro mangrulladlo con su labio roto. Su oreja destilaba sangre que corría aun por su cuello. Pero aquel cuerpo grande se contorsionaba como si de dolor visceral se tratase.

\- mi diablo_ murmuro ella con ternura_ que sucede?

Drake no la soltaba, sino que se aferraba más a ella. Sintiendo que no podía mas, se dejo caer arrodillado abrazando su cintura aferrando su cabeza en aquel abdomen femenino.

\- me estas asustando, cariño... que ha pasado? dónde estabas?

El pelirrojo negó con su cabeza, intentando pronunciar palabra pero solo gemidos agónicos salían de su garganta. Paso algún minuto hasta que pudo articular algo coherente.

\- le falle... le he fallado...

\- Drake_ murmuro ella, mientras acariciaba su cabeza_ que pasa? a quien le fallaste?

\- me descuide, quise venir por ti, pero me arrepentí y..._ gimoteo como un niño_ yo sabía que algo iba mal, no debía alejarme pero... oh candy! le he fallado!

Ella intentaba entender alguna palabra, pero no sabía de qué hablaba. Miro a su alrededor y cruzo su mirada con Neil quien se abría paso entre los rusos. Aquel moreno la miro con tristeza, él entendía pero ella aun no lo hacía.

\- Drake...

\- le falle... le he fallado..._ repitió su diablo, y ella tomo entre sus manos aquel rostro lleno de lagrimas. Estaba sumamente dolido.

\- no te entiendo, que ha pasado?

Pregunto nuevamente y Drake fijo sus ojos zafiros en ella, sin dejar de sentir como sus ojos se derramaban, le murmuro.

\- Arkady... Arkady, princesa.

\- que sucede con él? por cierto, donde esta?

Drake trago en seco, aquello era tan doloroso.

\- está muerto candy..._ comunico Neil acercándose a ambos, ella lo miro con incredulidad y soltó una risa histérica.

\- estas bromeando?_ pregunto sin creerle_ no es gracioso neil...

Pero Drake asistió arrodillado frente a ella. Llenándola de temor y tristeza.

\- está muerto... Han matado a Arkady_ confirmo el pelirrojo y ella se tambaleo sintiendo vértigo.

\- no puede ser_ susurro, recordando al hombre ruso que tanto la había ayudado_ mienten!

Grito ella molesta sin creerles... Drake sintiendo su rechazo, se puso de pie y la estrecho entre sus brazos, donde ella empezó a retorcerse.

\- suéltame maldito diablo! deja de mentirme! Arkady está bien!

Gritaba ella luchando, pero aquel pelirrojo no la soltó. Poco a poco ella se dio cuenta de que era cierto, entonces sus ojos empezaron a cobrar vida propia donde lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Miles de vidas se reventaban como pompas de jabón y aquello lo sentía como su culpa, los estaban matando por su culpa. Iban por ella, pero maldita sea! por que pagarla con los demás. Estaba agotada de tanta crueldad, estaba agotada de tanta muerte... solo deseaba ser feliz con la nueva familia que tenia, pero estaban acabando con su familia.

 _Es la mafia, recuerdas?_ se burlo su propia conciencia.

Allí era vivir o morir, pero después de morir le quedaba vivir, ella quería luchar, pero con quien lo haría si todos terminarían sacrificando sus vidas de alguna manera. Sintió miedo, demasiado miedo y una infinita tristeza que lleno su cuerpo como humo.

\- porque?_ susurro en medio de sus lagrimas a Drake, quien la apretó mas a su cuerpo.

\- no lo se_ le contesto_ pero matare a ese maldito... te lo prometo.

\- no quiero más muertes?

\- no lo podrás evitar... pero no flaquees, te necesito a mi lado.

\- tu estarás en el mío?

\- siempre... eres mi pequeña hermanita_ le susurro con cariño, mientras besaba sus mejillas. El espíritu vivaz de la rubia se había apagado totalmente.

\- estoy cansada_ murmuro cerrando sus ojos y él asistió, tomándola entre sus brazos, no sin antes secar con su antebrazo sus ojos azules.

Miro a Neil quien entristecido suspiraba.

\- hablaremos luego_ aquel hombre asistió, así que caminando dejo que candy se recostase en su pecho, el cansancio hacía estragos en su pequeño cuerpo y aquella noticia fue el golpe fulminante para su ánimo.

Se alejo de aquellos rusos en el patio y se cruzo con un individuo que lo miraba fijamente. Lo conocía, creía que sí.

\- algún problema?_ pregunto Drake, al ver que le tapaba el paso.

\- es Terry... mi esposo..._ murmuro la rubia entre sus brazos, y Drake sorprendido miro al hombre que asistía, mirando con preocupación a aquella mujer.

\- estará bien en mis manos... necesita descansar_ respondió por fin, no deseaba ningún conflicto. Terry se hizo a un lado, pero Drake añadió_ necesito que me pongas al día... murió alguien importante para ambos, espero entiendas que...

\- entiendo_ fue lo único que dijo Terry, el pelirrojo asistió mientras empezaba a caminar con el castaño en su espalda.

No entendía que sucedía, pero era hora de centrarse. Aquel hombre era importante para su esposa, y ese hombre no le haría daño, así que solo eso tenía claro.

.

Había sido llamado con urgencia al despacho de su superior, aquello era mala espina, pero no le importo, lo veía venir tarde o temprano. Camino tranquilamente a lo largo del corredor donde miles de hombres corrían de un lado para otro, el papeleo correspondiente sería sumamente largo aquel día, habían demasiados muertos, pero tan solo tenía la serenidad de que no era su culpa. Si tan solo le hubiesen hecho caso eso jamás habría pasado.

Dio la vuelta en la última esquina y observo una amiga muy atareada, revisando las cámaras de seguridad, su cabello corto se movía con el balanceo de su cabeza.

\- patty_ la llamo él con suavidad y la nombrada se giro, su ceño marcado le dijo que algo malo se avecinaba_ que pasa?

\- estas en problemas, Tony_ murmuro ella en voz baja, animándolo para que este se acercara_ han entrado rusos a este sitio... el jefe esta como loco, sabes lo que eso significa?

\- me echaran la culpa_ murmuro él con molestia_ sabes la carnicería que hubo hoy por la gran orden que dio el jefe? murieron varios policías, patty... le dije al maldito cabron que no lo hiciera y le importo un pepino la seguridad de nuestra gente, sabes que yo..._ ella corto su monologo con una sonrisa.

\- te entiendo tony, no es necesario todo eso. Se quién eres_ dijo ella con tranquilidad, mientras el detective sonreía ante ella.

Ella era una gran persona ante sus ojos, era la hermana de su mejor amigo, una mujer fuerte y capaz que había luchado tanto por llegar hasta su puesto. El había elogiado mucho aquel sitio de trabajo, lejos de toda la violencia de las calles, ella estaría mas segura detrás de su escritorio, además de que era su fuente principal para todas las investigaciones.

\- patty me preguntaba si..._ aquello ciertamente seria una invitación, pero un grito rugió en el entorno llamándolo por su apellido, así que todo debía esperar un poco más.

Patricia sonrió, y el quedando con la palabra en la boca solo soltó un suspiro.

\- vamos, ve... el jefe odia que lo hagas esperar.

Su amigo rubio solo asistió con pesadez y dando media vuelta se encamino hacia lo que él llamaba un infierno. En el pequeño cuarto, estaba un hombre calvo de aspecto robusto resguardado detrás de un escritorio, su cara totalmente seria y sus cejas casi juntas, le daban un aspecto divertido que sin dudarlo Anthony se estaba riendo interiormente.

\- Brower_ rugió su superior como si aquel apellido le diera dolor de cabeza.

\- me mando a llamar?_ pregunto con cortesía el rubio.

Intento aligerar el ambiente tomando asiento, se suponía aquella riña duraría para rato.

\- no te sientes pequeño renacuajo!_ le ordenaron con molestia, y tuvo que morder su lengua para no contestar que si él era un animalito así, que quedaría de su jefe.

\- mire señor...

\- cállate! te he llamado solo porque quiero entregues tu placa y tu arma.

 _Oh no!_

Fue el pensamiento repentino del detective. Aquella noticia era como un balde de agua fría.

\- pero...

\- no quiero explicaciones... el caso era tuyo pero se te está saliendo de las manos, necesito a alguien más capaz que me dé un informe completo_ aquello ultimo lo escupió, claro el viejo quería saber todos los detalles, cosas confidenciales que Anthony jamás compartía para prevalecer la seguridad de sus infiltrados.

 _Menudo zorro!_ exclamo su conciencia, pero no le daría aquel gusto.

\- de modo que me darás de baja?

\- te quiero fuera de este caso... si ha futuro considero necesaria tu intervención te lo hare saber, pero mientras tanto entrega tus cosas!

 _Entrego mis cosas, pero jamás la información maldito buitre_ ; refunfuño interiormente mientras dejaba en el apilado escritorio su placa y su arma.

\- por lo menos puedo saber que ha sucedido aquí? porque he estado en la carnicería que patrocinaste_ el viejo dio un saltito en su sillón ante su reproche, y Brower sonrió con inocencia_ he salido vivo por los pelos solo para venir aquí, así que ya ves... aunque sea esa información deberías darme.

\- han habido rusos en el sitio..._ dijo malhumorado_ y por si fuera poco, ha muerto uno en el frente de nuestra institución_ el detective se sorprendió, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

\- muerto?

\- mejor dicho... lo mataron, y si quieres más detalle entérate que ha sido apuñaleado en la yugular_ aquella observación no dejo de sorprender al hombre joven_ por como veras, estamos infestados de estas plagas... necesito a alguien más capaz que los elimine a todos y tu...

Anthony le corto el rollo, mientras encogía sus hombros, fingiendo despreocupación.

\- entiendo, no he servido nada en todo este tiempo.

\- eso mismo.

El rubio asistió mientras se daba media vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes dirigirle algunas maldiciones mentales al estúpido inepto que creía que todo se solucionaba de un chasquido. Cuando terminara todo aquello, su jefe volvería de rodillas para pedirle que volviese, mientras tanto seguía investigando por su lado. Sería mejor pues un simple civil americano podía lograr muchas más cosas que un detective. La única ley que llevaba era la suya propia.

Al salir de aquel sitio, patty lo esperaba con preocupación marcada en su rostro. Le gustaba aquella mujer.

\- que ha pasado? no te tardaste nada.

Él sonrió; las discusiones con su jefe duraban un par de horas, salir en poco tiempo de aquella oficina era una novedad.

\- patty, si te pido algo me ayudarías?_ ella confusa asistió_ necesito saber que realmente han estado haciendo los rusos aquí...

\- eso es fácil, deja pregunto a...

\- no cariño, hazlo bajo cuerdas_ patty lo miro confundida.

\- pero porque si eso...

\- no soy policía... bueno por ahora no lo soy.

La mujer sorprendida solo miro la lejanía.

\- es un imbécil_ susurro luego de un rato y Brower no pudo evitar una carcajada.

\- tienes mucha razón, pero eso no me quitara las ganas de seguir trabajando... hare mas sin una placa.

\- pero tony...

\- me ayudaras?_ ella dudo un poco, la situación estaba cambiando en aquel momento.

\- te ayudare_ contesto al fin.

Mientras Anthony sentía que un peso menos se desprendía de sus hombros. Era hora de continuar y que mejor que con patty a su lado para ayudarlo.

Necesitaba contactar a terrence y a cuki... pero ya tendría ocasión para hacerlo, conseguirlo con esta situación no sería tan fácil como lo esperaba.

.

Ambos miraban largamente la respiración acompasada de aquella rubia, se acababa el día y ella seguía profundamente dormida, no podían culparla de eso, la expedición pasada le estaba cobrando factura. Los dos hombres estaban a la expectativa con ella, no la dejaban sola en aquella habitación proporcionada por Tom.

\- es un maldito infierno_ murmuraba Drake frotándose el rostro; se había curado sus heridas y Terry le había contado todo el problema que estaban enfrentando, aquel seria un aliado necesario.

\- lo es, por ello debemos protegerla. No sabemos que buscan de ella pero corre peligro.

\- tranquilo, mientras este cerca la cuidare... no debemos perderla de vista_ el pelirrojo suspiro recostándose en la silla mas próxima_ temo por ella, candy inventa demasiado, la culpa la está matando. Puedo sentirlo.

\- culpa?

\- se cómo se siente... ella pretende que todo lo que está sucediendo es su culpa.

\- pero no es su culpa_ respondió incrédulo el castaño.

\- no lo es, pero ella lo sentirá así.

Terry asistió mientras miraba largamente a su esposa, la cual dormía plácidamente.

\- no quiero le suceda nada.

Drake lo entendió completamente. Aquel hombre no era una mala persona, era tan jodidamente bueno como candy se lo había contado, no le sorprendía por que ella lo prefería a él que a su jefe. Este se lo merecía más, a su parecer.

\- tenia pesadillas_ le hizo saber el ruso. Terry desvió su vista hasta él_ los primeros días tuvo muchas pesadillas, la torturaban en sueños... gemía dolorosamente sin parar, en algunas ocasiones tuve que dormir con ella.

Le confesó. Para su sorpresa el castaño solo asistió, pero no dijo nada más.

\- no la veo como mujer, para mi es mi hermana... tuve una alguna vez, la esencia de mi princesa la veo dentro de ella, es un ángel que me dio un sendero nuevo.

\- lo es...

\- sorpresivamente ella solo se calmaba mirando mis ojos_ dijo con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba que Terry mirara con mas atención sus ojos, el rostro del hombre cambio con suavidad_ lo entiendes, no?

Terry sintió ese nudo en su garganta. Ella había pasado por tanto y solo deseaba unos ojos que la calmaran... unos zafiros.

\- por qué?

\- te buscaba a ti dentro de mis ojos_ fue la respuesta del pelirrojo_ siempre te busco a ti... me tarde un poco en entenderlo, pero te he visto los ojos. Recuerdas aquel día en el cementerio? me di cuenta que son zafiros, con un color cambiante de los míos, pero ella buscaba esa similitud cuando me miraba fijamente. La cara melancólica que dejaba ver después de entender que yo no era quien deseaba, era tan frustrante.

\- gracias Drake... por cuidar de ella.

Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

\- la quiero, tengo ese cariño infinito por ella pero... me alegra que estés aquí a su lado, te necesita, siempre lo hizo. No la subestimes nunca, ella es fuerte, pero déjala depender de ti en esta ocasión.

Terry sonrió de medio lado. Aquel hombre le caía completamente bien después de aquello. Su confianza era suya.

\- puedes ayudarme en algo?

\- mmm que necesitas?

\- ya no tengo razón para esconderme_ dijo el castaño_ ayúdame a quitarme un poco de este aspecto tan fatal_ Drake sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos, le gustaba aquella idea.

\- bien... mostremos otro Grandchester.

 _ **Una media hora más tarde...**_

Se sentía mas libre.

Drake se había encargado de conseguir las cosas necesarias para cambiarse.

Aquel maldito diablo era un genio, había cortado su cabello. Aquella cabellera larga había desaparecido, dejando un cabello corto de medio lado, desafortunadamente su cabello no podía crecer con tanta rapidez por el lado que había rapado, su tatuaje seguía visible, pero ya pronto crecería y desaparecería un poco a la vista de los demás. Su ropa solo estaba compuesta por una franelilla de su demoniaco amigo, algo más limpio que la que llevaba y de color blanco. En sus piernas unos pantalones estilo militar, demasiados bolsillos, de los cuales Drake considera demasiados útiles en situaciones de emergencia como él llamaba a una masacre.

\- quítate esos estúpidos lentes de contacto de una vez_ le ordeno con molestia mientras el mismo cambiaba su ropa por algo parecido a lo del castaño_ si algo sucede nos iremos de pelea y créeme los malditos trajes no te dan una buena flexibilidad para defenderte.

\- entendido diablo_ murmuro burlón el otro mientras retiraba sus lentes, dejando sus zafiros relucientes en su lugar; se fijo de reojo en el dorso de su nuevo amigo y los tatuajes se marcaba completamente_ tienes lenguaje en tus tatuajes, no?

\- lo tengo_ dijo complacido_ pero mejor no preguntes, odiaría empezar a hablar de ellos.

Terry no pregunto, pero siguió mirando un enorme tigre que iba bajando por su espalda. Anthony estaría fascinado con aquel hombre, le encantaban aquellos tipos de tatuajes. Apreciando mas sus tatuajes, encontró una mariposa en su brazo, algo lindo y delicado. Drake sentía claramente el escrutinio del castaño, así que suspiro pesadamente.

\- entiende esto Terry... En las prisiones de todo el mundo los tatuajes pueden convertirse en una parte importante del uniforme de un recluso, no solo representan el crimen por el que están allí, sino que también son una forma de comunicarse con el resto. En mi caso tengo un tigre en la piel porque muestra que he tenido una conducta violenta hacia policías, militares, carceleros u otros miembros de la autoridad. Solo eran unos malditos abusadores que se lo han merecido_ le dijo a Terry con sinceridad y satisfacción_ la mariposa en mi brazo es para presumir que soy un experto en fugas, dentro de la cárcel si te duermes pueden matarte, tuve que ser demasiado escurridizo para evitar unas cuantas palizas y unas cuantas sentencias de muerte.

\- tienes muchos más?

\- los tengo_ contesto con una sonrisa triste_ a veces me arrepiento de haberlos tomado, pero ya sabes es la única manera de identificarme por quién soy.

\- creo te entiendo... debo tener en cuenta algún tipo de tatuaje peligroso?

En los ojos de Drake salto una chispa maliciosa.

\- oh claro que si, esa es una buena pregunta... todos los tatuajes son peligrosos en nuestro entorno Terry.

\- candy sabe de ellos?_ pregunto mirando a su dulce esposa quien aun dormía, ajena a toda esa charla.

\- sabe lo elemental... por ejemplo, me encargue de que entendiera que si veía un tatuaje con alguna denotación pornográfica que corriera. La mayoría de los violadores las llevan, no por voluntad propia claro está, a veces se les obliga a llevarlas.

\- me imagino no es nada grato llevarlas.

\- no lo es para ellos, pero si no los matamos hay q evitar que alguna chica caiga. Por lo menos, existen hombres con sirenas, tú verías eso como normal, pero a nosotros nos avisa que ese hombre ha violado a un menor. Así como, el tatuaje de una chica levantando su vestido, eso es para violadores.

Terry estuvo pensativo con aquello y levantando su mirada quiso saber.

\- alguno de estos rusos lleva algún tipo de tatuaje de esos?

\- no hombre, para nada... Neil no acepta a nadie que porte un tatuaje de esos. La mujer y los niños son sagrados para nosotros, los protegemos, no les quitamos la vida. Aunque he de confesarte que fuera de nuestros muros ya nadie trabaja con esos principios, les da igual quien muere y quien vive, eso es una lástima, pero preferimos aunque sea nosotros mantener eso.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió, dejando ver a una pelirroja quien Terry reconoció como eliza. La mujer primero se sorprendió al ver el rostro de aquel castaño, no era el mismo que había visto horas antes, pero supo que era toda la fachada que necesitaba para infiltrarse tal como le había dicho Tom.

\- ha llegado el investigador que contrate para seguir a Susana... neil desea que ustedes dos estén abajo_ dijo ella con un suspiro_ además recibieron un paquete y por el rostro de los hombres, creo no es una buena noticia.

\- sabes que sucede?_ pregunto Terry.

\- no, no lo sé. Pero es necesario bajen a la biblioteca.

Drake asistió, pero Terry dudo sin dejar de mirar a su pecosa. No deseaba dejarla sola.

\- deberías ir tu, me quiero quedar con ella_ susurro a Drake quien lo entendió, pero eliza se adelanto.

\- vamos! Mejor bajen ambos, me encargare de quedarme con ella. Además, que puede suceder aquí si realmente estamos resguardadas.

\- bueno... eso es cierto_ dijo Drake pensativo y Terry a regañadientes, asistió.

\- volveremos en un momento...

Eliza los miro partir, y con suavidad se desplazo por la habitación, pensando en la suerte que tenía candy. Allí estaba su esposo cuidándola sin cesar, aunque aquello era hermoso, no pudo dejar de sentir pena por su hermano, conociéndolo terminaría con el corazón hecho pedazos... suspirando la hermosa pelirroja tomo asiento cerca de candy, velar su sueño era su misión, pero quiso despertarla para hacerla entender que lo mejor era alejarse de su hermano, aunque eso por lo visto sería imposible en aquel momento.

.

Caminaban por las escaleras bajándolas rápidamente, cuando Terry sin darse cuenta choco con un hombre, al fijar sus zafiros miro a un hombre de fracciones delicadas y cuerpo entallado, sus ojos vidriosos no le daban una buena impresión. Drake a su lado se tenso ante aquella presencia.

\- estas volando de nuevo, Archivald_ murmuro el diablo con molestia.

\- no es tu maldito problema! además están llenando la casa de italianos y no puedo participar en esto, por lo menos deja que me divierta en el club lejos de ustedes.

\- diversión? acabaras muerto con esa maldita cosa_ dijo Drake refiriéndose a las drogas que seguramente llevaba aquel hombre dentro de su cuerpo.

\- el muerto puede ser otro_ susurro cerca de su rostro, dejando que el olor a cigarrillo y alcohol marearan al pelirrojo, quien con un empujón lo aparto.

\- no eres más que una cucaracha.

Murmuro el ruso, mientras seguía caminado. Terry quien no se perdió detalle de aquel asunto, siguió caminando detrás del diablo, pero de reojo miro como el mencionado Archivald lo miraba fijamente, con esos ojos rojos llenos de drogas.

No pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su columna, no le gustaba aquel tipo.

\- quien es ese hombre? _ le pregunto a Drake cuando estuvieron cerca de la biblioteca.

\- es el primo de Leagan... un total dolor de cabeza. Simplemente ignóralo.

Una vez que ambos pasaron el umbral de la puerta, miraron las caras de Leagan, Andley y Tom…todas sin expresión. Ellos miraban fijamente un paquete destapado que estaba en el centro del escritorio de caoba. Se desprendía un olor repugnante.

\- que sucede?_ pregunto cake con alarma. Todos se voltearon para verlos.

\- así, que te has quitado el disfraz_ murmuro Neil frunciendo su seño, pero Terry lo ignoro yendo al lado de Albert quien no le quitaba la vista al paquete.

\- que pasa Andley?

\- llego este paquete hace unos minutos_ contesto Tom señalándolo_ el chico que lo trajo era una simple persona del correo, así que la abrimos y solo hay un pescado muerto dentro de ella y un objeto, pero Andley ha dicho que...

La voz se desvaneció, y Terry continúo mirando al rubio quien frotaba su rostro con tristeza.

\- para los italianos algo así, significa que... alguien ha muerto y dado que el paquete además trajo esto_ murmuro levantando un reloj de plata, pesado e imponente_ significa que... oh mierda! era su reloj... el de George.

\- eso quiere decir que..._ intento hablar Terry, pero Albert contesto.

\- George esta muerto_ dijo al fin con tristeza, mientras esbozaba una pésima sonrisa_ mejor dicho, duerme con los peces... maldita sea!

El silencio se ciño en todos. Entendiendo el dolor del rubio, había perdido su mano derecha, además de un mejor amigo que consideraba como la única familia que le quedaba. Era el único que podía entender un poco la vida de Albert y se había ido.

 _La vida era dura e injusta_ ,

Pensó Albert antes de dejar que una lágrima traicionera bajara por su rostro.

 _Nuevamente, estaba solo._

.

.

.

Hola! Hola! chicas!

Lamento la demora... pero mi conexión es fatal -_-

Espero se encuentren bien! disfrutando de la semana!

Y bien? ahora a donde vamos? D: mate a George, quieren detalles? *-*

En el prox capitulo empezamos a destapar este asunto... el investigador de eliza nos trae algo, ahora bien, preparen esas mentes y céntrense, daré detalles a ver quien los agarra, tranquilas que a la final del capi caerá uno de los malos _o/

Y que está pasando? Alguna idea del amante de Susana?

Existe otras dudas, de quien?

 _Drake?_

 _Cuki?_

 _Eliza?_

 _Tom?_

 _Archie?_

 _Albert?_

Mmm no descartaremos a nadie, este asunto es muy importante y todos son sospechosos xD

Ahora bien, vamos en la recta casi final...

Vale ya dejo el problema :D vuelvo pronto, empezare a trabajar en el próximo.

Gracias, Mil Graciasssss Por Leer! Y por esas lindas opiniones ( hasta los regaños me gustan) jajaja

Son Geniales! :*

Un Enorme Abrazo Para Ustedes.

Su Amiga,

Ely Andley.


	24. Chapter 24

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 23:**

Había descansado lo suficiente para su cuerpo, pero estaba agotada mentalmente. Se hizo un ovillo mientras abría sus ojos lentamente, el sitio estaba oscureciéndose, una señal de que el atardecer había caído dando pasó a una noche serena y algo calurosa. Se decidió a levantarse de aquella cama, recordando que estaba en territorio ruso, se sentía un poco más tranquila en aquel sitio.

Cuando intentaba sentarse en la cama se percato que alguien estaba mirándola fijamente mientras limaba sus uñas con delicadeza.

\- al fin despiertas dormidora..._ dijo con burla la pelirroja a su lado.

Candy bostezo mientras se estiraba un poco, cruzando sus piernas se quedo allí sentada esperando que la flojera se fuera un poco de su cuerpo.

\- qué hora es?

\- ni idea. Pero supongo es bien tarde, el sol ha bajado casi por completo.

Ante aquella apreciación, candy asistió, removiendo sus rizos los cuales estaban hechos un caos.

\- y Terry? Drake?

\- bien... están abajo con Neil y los demás. El investigador ha llegado, llevan un buen tiempo hablando con él_ contesto eliza con despreocupación_ los chicos no estaban complacidos de dejarte sola, así que opte por quedarme a tu lado, aunque ya sabes, mientras estemos aquí no correremos peligro.

\- eso crees, eliza?_ ella quiso asistir, ya que candy la miraba con preocupación.

\- bueno candy debemos estar alerta en cualquier sitio, pero confió en nuestros hombres para creer que estaremos bien a su lado_ candy estuvo pensativa y eliza agrego_ acaso no confías en ellos?

\- sabes que sí, pero por Dios! Arkady está muerto!

Exclamo con desespero.

\- no quiero que nadie más muera!_ agrego mirando a la pelirroja con sus ojos cristalizados. Eliza sonrió con tristeza.

\- yo también tuve miedo candy. Pero en este mundo tienes que entender que las personas van y vienen...

\- se supone debo aceptar que están matando a mis amigos?! No te entiendo eliza!

\- tranquila, solo digo que no puedes vivir con miedo. Les darás la oportunidad de atacarte, debes ser fuerte.

Candy suspiro ante aquellas palabras, tenia tanto miedo, no por ella, sino por los que la rodeaban. No quería perder a más personas.

\- supongo..._ murmuro derrotada.

\- cambia esa cara_ dijo eliza mientras se levantaba de su sitio como un resorte_ iré por Terry le diré que lo necesitas, está bien eso?

La rubia sonrió sutilmente ante la emoción en las palabras de eliza. Su esposo estaba tan cerca.

\- si... búscalo por favor.

\- entendido cariño!

Exclamo riendo, mientras se daba media vuelta decidida a marcharse, pero antes de llegar al pomo de aquella puerta, candy quiso preguntar.

\- eliza...

\- mmm?

Paso unos segundos, de los cuales eliza desde la puerta esperaba que ella hablara. Pero candy titubeaba un poco así que la pelirroja entendía completamente el tema que vendría a continuación.

\- quieres saber cómo esta él?_ candy asistió, mirándola con esas grandes esmeraldas llenas de dudas.

\- no está bien... no te mentiré con eso, está sufriendo candy. Sus ojos son distintos y él... bueno solo habla cuando lo necesita, ha estado divagando demasiado con sus pensamientos. Pero quieres un consejo?

\- dime?

\- déjalo estar..._ respondió eliza sin dudarlo_ déjalo que el solo entienda donde estas, no le perteneces, así que mantente lejos. Con el tiempo entenderá y le dolerá mucho menos, por ahora, es necesario sufra un poco.

\- lo lamento.

\- no te preocupes, supongo nadie tiene la potestad para decidir por quien enamorarse... se repondrá.

\- tú crees?

\- si no lo hace, por lo menos vivirá con ello_ dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa sincera_ olvídate de él y se feliz candy... persigue tu futuro al lado de tu esposo, confió que esto termine pronto. Es hora de que tengas tu oportunidad, después de yo habértela quitado.

\- eliza..._ susurro la pecosa sorprendida, aquella mujer bajaba su cabeza con vergüenza.

\- lo siento_ comento mirando el suelo_ creo hasta la fecha jamás te pedí perdón por mis acciones, te hice daño pensando que eras otra persona... lamento mucho el dolor que te cause y espero que algún día...

\- estas perdonada. Jamás nos atormentaremos con ese asunto. Es pasado.

Fue la respuesta inmediata de la rubia. Jamás podría guardarle rencor a eliza, gracias a ella había conocido a todas las personas maravillosas que la rodeaban. Ella le había hecho mucho daño pero también le había abierto una puerta a otro mundo que ella desconocía.

Además, eliza solo era una persona con una mala experiencia que solo había conocido el miedo y el resentimiento. Todas las personas merecían segundas oportunidades, acaso Dios no le permitía a todos los pecadores demasiadas oportunidades para arrepentirse. Ella no era nadie para juzgarla.

Eliza sorprendida solo asistió, y sintiendo un alivio profundo en su alma, sonrió. Dándose media vuelta siguió caminando para tomar el pomo de la puerta.

\- iré por tu esposo.

Candy no contesto, sino que la miro marcharse. Suspiro con pesar, y se desplomo en aquella cama, pensativa en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, necesitaba tantas respuestas y no veía ninguna solución.

Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que aquel investigador tuviera las respuestas necesarias para aunque fuese esclarecer sobre la muerte de Susana.

Cerró sus ojos intentando rebobinar aquel momento determinante en su vida cuando se encontró con aquella rubia atrevida, no había mucho detalle que la ayudara.

Sabía que Susana huía de un hombre... ella lo había catalogado como '' un mal hombre ''.

Que su hombre preferido era un ruso, claramente era Neil. El amor de su vida, fueron sus palabras exactas.

 _Vamos candy! piensa!_

Se animo mentalmente, intentaba recordar algún detalle importante.

Ella no me dijo nada de ese hombre; pensó con frustración... pero ella dijo que...

\- lo había olvidado_ susurro entre sus labios.

 _'' Jamás estaría con alguien que ha violado a una mujer''_

Escucho aquella frase de la boca de Susana. La sorpresa entro en el cuerpo de la pecosa.

 _Un violador_... él era quien la perseguía para hacerle daño.

Intento pensar en algo mas, sabía que había detalles que aun no había tomado en cuenta. Aquella revelación tenia que decírsela a los chicos pronto.

Siguió con sus ojos cerrados intentando pensar en aquel momento, pero el chasquido en la puerta le informo que alguien había cruzado el umbral de su puerta. Así que abriendo sus ojos, intento hablarle a Terry quien seguramente había llegado pronto.

\- Terry he descubierto que..._ su voz fue cayendo hasta convertirse en un murmullo.

Frente a ella no estaba su esposo, sino Archie quien la miraba fijamente con sus ojos cristalizados. Aquel hombre le sonreía con sarcasmo, no una sonrisa sincera, sino una falsa, que le ponía los vellos de puntas. Aquel hombre era detestable. Además apestaba a Alcohol y ella sabia quien era el culpable.

\- así que aun sigues viva_ le murmuro con una voz rasposa. Ella colocándose de pie rápidamente, lo enfrento.

\- que haces aquí? te pediré que salgas.

\- mmm interesante, te crees la dueña de la casa ahora? oh cuanto vas cambiando Candice_ dijo con sarcasmo, sin apartarse de su sitio. Candy se mantuvo lejos de aquel hombre.

\- que quieres, Archivald?

\- que pasa, cariñito? llámame Archie... total se supone somos familia.

\- no soy tu familia_ murmuro ella con molestia. Archie solo sonrió aun más.

\- me entere de la muerte de Arkady_ dijo con simplicidad, sin dejar de mirarla_ una lástima, me caía bien el infeliz. Sabes porque murió?

\- no lo se..._ susurro ella con tristeza.

\- te diré por que... mmm por tu culpa, candy.

La rubia lo miro reflejándose en aquellos ojos llenos de hostilidad.

\- por qué haces esto?

\- porque desde que llegaste colocaste a todos de cabeza. Crees no me doy cuenta en el ser que has convertido a mi primo_ soltó una risita sin gracia_ demonios, lo convertiste en un cachorro con solo un chasqueo. Me aparto por tu culpa!

Aquello lo dijo acercándose, la rubia se quedo estática. Sentía temor ante aquel hombre.

\- no te acerques!

\- o qué? me mataras como prácticamente lo has hecho con todos!

Para esta instancia ya el hombre había alargado su brazo izquierdo para tomar a la pecosa de su antebrazo. Ella intentaba debatirse para soltarse de aquel agarre.

\- suéltame!

\- escúchame candy... quiero te pierdas de mi vista_ se le exigió apretando parte de su brazo_ no acabes con esta familia, porque créeme mataras a mi primo a este paso y si lo haces, todos nos quedaremos sin nada... acaso no entiendes! deja de joder nuestras malditas vidas!

\- Archie suéltame_ suplico ella con miedo.

Sus ojos estaban tornándose de un rojo intenso, dilatándose su pupila. Aquello no era una buena señal. Temía que le hiciera algún daño. El hombre sonrió con malicia mientras con los dedos de su mano derecha apretaba aquel rostro pecoso. Candy miro como el ceño de Archie se marcaba con dolor.

\- témeme aun mas, porque cuando esto acabe mal, abras desaparecido..._ amenazo con molestia soltando su rostro rápidamente como si lo quemase_ espero no vayas con el maldito chisme, sino créeme, me encargare de hacerte la vida un infierno. Pero que te quede claro, quiero que desaparezcas! entendido?

Candy solo asistió con violencia. Siendo liberada de aquel agarre, Archie se aparto. Lanzándola sentada en aquella cama. Ella temblorosa masajeo su antebrazo, debía ir con cuidado en aquel momento.

\- vete candy... es la última vez que te lo digo.

Dejándole aquellas palabras, Archivald se marcho como un tornado. Dejando a su paso a una rubia temblorosa por el temor. Aquel hombre le había dejado clara una amenaza.

 _Ahora que debía hacer?_

Se pregunto varias veces, ella le temía. No era un hombre común, sus amenazas podían hacerse realidad.

Pero ella no podía marcharse o acaso, debería hacerlo?

.

En la Biblioteca los ánimos eran sombríos. Albert se mantenía en silencio, pero aquel aspecto sereno, no era más que una fachada, estaba rompiéndose por dentro.

\- y los hermanos?_ pregunto Terry a Tom.

\- están supervisando el sitio... además quisieron hacer unas llamadas a Rusia_ le comento_ el Don necesita su reporte en este momento, y uno de ellos tiene esposa, así que debes entender lo demás...

Terry asistió. Aquel par de hermanos eran excelentes.

Sin embargo, todos estuvieron atentos esperando a aquel investigador que les informaría los movimientos de Susana antes de morir.

Aquel hombre era un tipo de baja estatura, algo flacucho y de un cabello azabache, fácilmente podía hacerse pasar por un niño si así lo quería, además tenía unos ojos oscuros los cuales al entrar en la estancia empezaron a estudiar a cada uno de los presentes.

Camino por la estancia con un portafolio en su mano. Iba vestido con un impecable traje azulado. Él recién llegado se aproximo al moreno detrás del escritorio quien no perdía detalle de aquel hombrecito.

\- señor Leagan_ dijo con elegancia inclinando su cabeza_ soy el señor Blair.

\- como lo sabes?_ pregunto abrupto el moreno y aquel hombre sonrió de medio lado.

\- mi trabajo es investigar, no se sorprenda de que sepa su nombre.

\- solo me sorprende que sabe exactamente quién soy, es una habitación donde hay más personas... no lo ve curioso?

\- tiene razón... pero es el único protector que visitaba a la Señorita Susana, todos los domingos y martes, entre seis de la tarde y doce de la noche_ aquella revelación hizo sonreír al moreno.

\- interesante... muy bien, creo no será necesario presentarle a mis acompañantes_ el hombre negó con su cabeza, mucha gente siempre le pedía discreción, total vivía de ello_ así que solo vaya al punto y díganos todo lo que sepa de Susana...

\- enfrascándose en su amante_ sugirió Drake desde la otra punta de la estancia. Neil estuvo de acuerdo mientras invitaba a tomar asiento a aquel hombre. Quien no dudo en ponerse cómodo en su sitio. Los demás solo estaban atentos a las palabras de aquel hombrecito.

\- bien... empecé mi investigación por medio de la señorita eliza quien pidió mis servicios.

\- su razón?_ pidió Tom.

\- bueno la mía, el dinero_ comento riendo_ la de la señorita eliza era porque Susana era una perra sin sentimientos que estaba jugando con su hermanito... se lo he citado textualmente como lo ha dicho.

Neil sonrió, su hermana era un dolor de cabeza, pero lo quería. Insto a continuar al hombre.

\- durante todo un mes investigue a Susana, casualmente el mes antes de su muerte... encontré detalles tontos de su vida.

\- detalles tontos?_ pregunto uno de los presentes.

\- bueno le encantaba estar de tienda en tienda_ neil suspiro, aquella era Susana, acabando con su chequera a diestra y siniestra_ compraba muchas cosas, ropa de marca, maquillajes extremadamente caros, perfumes de distintos tamaños... un día duro todo un día comprando demasiadas cosas, nada económico y todo extravagante.

\- así era Susana_ murmuro neil por fin.

\- supongo que sí, pero algo me llamo mucho la atención cuando un día compro un automóvil completamente nuevo, de un rojo cereza...

\- un auto?!_ exclamo el moreno, el no tenía idea de un carro.

\- oh si señor... un auto de agencia.

\- pero si yo nunca supe de ningún auto_ respondió el ruso molesto_ jamás vi un auto en el departamento que le di!

El investigador sonrió con diversión.

\- por que jamás lo dejo allí... tenía su propio sitio donde dejarlo. Existía otro apartamento señor Leagan, uno más lujoso y ubicado en una residencia privada, donde claramente se citaba lunes, miércoles y viernes con su nuevo amante_ aquella noticia hizo enfurecer al moreno.

\- maldita sea! jamás me conto aquello!

\- lo lamento señor... pero la señorita en cuestión, tenia gustos más lujosos.

Neil sonrió con melancolía, le había dado lo suficiente para mantenerla como una reina pero claramente aquello no era suficiente para la bella Susana. Ella deseo más, pero cuan caro le había tocado aquello.

\- quien era el amante?_ pregunto Terry luego de unos segundos.

\- no lo sé_ murmuro el hombre con una serenidad_ seme encargo investigar si tenía un hombre, y así lo hice, no debía investigar quien era el sujeto.

Todos mascullaron maldiciones crueles, aquello puso alerta al investigador.

\- aunque... puedo decirles algunas cosas.

\- díganos?!_ exigió neil, quien ya se empezaba servir un vaso de agua.

\- bueno... la señorita Susana días antes de que terminara la investigación, había discutido muchas veces con su amante. Un día en particular, se apareció en su apartamento donde usted hacia horas había entrado con ella. Se le vio muy molesto al hombre, quien se atrevió a zarandearla un poco fuera de aquel sitio, la mujer se notaba asustada, pero le gritaba que se fuera por temor a que se encontraran los dos.

\- así que se atrevió a verla mientras estaba con ella?_ pregunto incrédulo el ruso.

\- exacto... por algún motivo, ella aplico otra táctica, pues lo beso con fuerza y domo a la bestia_ dijo con sarcasmo_ después de aquello se separaron, hablaron y el hombre totalmente tranquilo, se marcho del sitio.

\- maldita Susana_ murmuro Drake con repulsión.

\- días después, la señorita salió todo el día, pero curiosamente esta vez ella se atrevió a comprar dos boletos de avión.

\- joder!

Exclamo el ruso, levantándose de su sitio para caminar de un lado para otro. Todos se quedaron en silencio, entendiendo que aquella mujer pensaba marcharse del lado de neil por irse con su amante. La rabia de neil no era por su traición, sino por lo tonta que había sido aquella mujer, había perdido su vida por estarse creyendo reina de su propio universo.

\- pensaba marcharse_ dijo neil después de un rato.

\- eso está claro... lo iba a abandonar por su amante_ comento con simplicidad aquel hombre.

\- quiero saber quién es el maldito? no tiene alguna pista?

Pregunto el moreno apoyándose en aquel escritorio. Mirando fijamente a aquel tipo.

\- bueno señor como le dije...

\- no tiene fotos?_ pregunto bruscamente Terry quien se acerco a aquel hombre.

\- tengo, pero no son exactas..._ murmuro el hombrecito intimidado.

Inmediatamente subió su portafolio a sus piernas y empezó a sacar fotos impresas lanzándolas al escritorio. Todos se acercaron para mirar aquellas imágenes, pero ninguna era prometedora.

La mayoría de ellas, era de Susana caminando haciendo sus compras. Otras eran del auto nuevo de la rubia y de la localización del apartamento nuevo.

\- supongo que si encontramos ese sitio a lo mejor demos con el nombre del dueño_ sugirió Terry anotando aquella ubicación.

\- muy cierto_ dijo al fin Albert quien jalaba algunas fotos para verlas_ sería algo por lo cual empezar.

Neil revisaba con curiosidad pero nada era prometedor. Ver a Susana le sorprendió, había olvidado incluso como era su rostro, se sentía desconsiderado pero aquella mujer se lo merecía, no podía considerarla en su mente porque ella jamás se había dado su puesto. Movió unas cuantas fotos y unas llamo su atención.

\- el gato Black..._ murmuro sorprendido.

\- si ella frecuentaba mucho ese sitio, mayormente se veía con su amante allí.

\- es mi club_ dijo con severidad el ruso.

\- esas las tome en uno de sus encuentros, pero la luz no ayuda lo suficiente_ tenia razón, aquella imagen era algo oscura, pero se veía claramente a Susana abrazada a un cuerpo masculino.

El hombre estaba de espaldas, ella tenía una mirada teñida por la lujuria, pues aquel hombre la sostenía posesivamente. Algunas otras se veía como aquellos dos se besaban, ella se aferraba de la espalda de aquel hombre, levantando un poco aquella camisa casual del hombre, dejando una pequeña parte de su espalda baja expuesta al lente_ lamento la mala calidad, pero no creí necesario fotografiar el rostro del hombre.

La excusa de aquel hombre fue tomada a regañadientes. Neil asistió, lanzando aquella fotografía con asco.

 _Maldita Susana!_

Demasiado mal agradecida, después de tanto que la había ayudado. La fotografía rodo en el escritorio donde todos revisaban imagen por imagen, casualmente Terry la tomo entre sus manos fijándose atentamente en aquel par bajo la oscuridad del sitio.

\- supongo no tenemos nada interesante en estas imágenes_ dijo Albert con pesadez_ pero hagamos lo que dice Terry, investiguemos ese apartamento... tal vez hasta el automóvil. De alguna manera podemos encontrar respuestas, no creen?

Los hombres asistieron de acuerdo con sus palabras.

\- lamento mucho no serles de ayuda señores..._ dijo nuevamente aquel hombrecito.

\- no se preocupe, pero puede reconocerlo cuando lo encontremos?_ pregunto Tom con interés.

\- si lo tengo de frente, lo reconoceré_ dijo complacido el hombre y todos sonrieron. Aquello por lo menos sería algo.

Terry seguía mirando con interés aquella fotografía en sus manos. Había algo que le llamaba la atención. Todos se quedaron mirándolo, pues no había dicho nada más.

\- que es esto?

Pregunto luego de un rato, posando la foto en el escritorio, señalando con su dedo una parte en concreto. Todos se acercaron para observar lo señalado.

\- un tatuaje_ dijo Albert sin importancia, echándose hacia atrás.

Los demás se quedaron mirando fijamente aquella imagen. Estaba marcado de manera pequeña en la espalda de aquel hombre, era la porción levantada de su camisa, dejando visible aquel tatuaje peculiar.

\- por Dios, solo es un pescadito_ comento el rubio italiano echándose en el sofá con despreocupación.

\- no es solo un pez_ murmuro Neil perplejo.

Terry estaba a la expectativa mirando sus reacciones.

\- tú me dijiste que algo así era..._ le estaba comentando a Drake quien asistió vigorosamente.

\- joder! eres un genio Terry!

Le felicito el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Tom y Neil aun miraban sorprendidos aquella imagen delante de sus ojos.

\- pero que es todo eso?_ pregunto con interés el investigador.

\- El tatuaje de una sirena puede indicar una sentencia por violar a una menor o abusar de un menor_ respondió Neil sentándose lentamente en su sitio_ saben que significa eso?_ les dijo a los demás.

\- ella salía con alguien que violaba niños_ completo Albert con seriedad, ahora si tomándole importancia al asunto.

\- eso y que esto es obra de un ruso_ menciono el moreno levantando la imagen_ que este en el gato Black no es coincidencia.

\- pero se supone que tu gente no lleva esa clase de tatuajes_ dijo Terry mirándolo.

\- se suponía eso. Pero créeme Grandchester, como están las cosas, me podría pasar lo que le ha ocurrido a Albert_ murmuro pensativo_ odiaría que mi propia gente me engañase, pero mírenlo de esta manera, no seria ilógico.

\- las cantidades de C-4 que retiraron sin mayor problema..._ susurro Drake molesto_ estamos ante alguien que vive bajo nuestras cabezas!

\- es cierto... además, implicarte en una guerra con Andley seria propicio si es alguien que trabaja desde dentro. Pero quien?!

Las palabras de Tom hicieron mella en todos los involucrados. Neil no dejaba de estudiar su terreno, era un riesgo. No se permitían fallos a esta altura.

\- Blair_ se dirigió al investigador_ le tengo otro trabajo. Averigüe quien es el dueño de ese departamento clandestino de Susana, le daré el dinero que desee a cambio de esa información.

\- entendido señor! no se preocupe.

\- muy bien... mientras tanto, Drake y tom lleven al señor a darse una vuelta por los dormitorios_ les dijo a los muchachos quienes lo miraron intrigado_ se supone el reconocería al amante de Susana, denle una vuelta y veamos si alguno es sospechoso, quiero evitar problemas antes de asegurarnos quien nos desea muertos.

Allí los hombres entendieron y guiando al hombre con su portafolio, lo encaminaron a la localización exacta. Aquella era una excelente idea después de todo.

Quedando solo Andley, Terry y Neil, el trió se empezó a mirar las caras.

\- se supone estas seguro sobre ese tatuaje?

Pregunto el rubio con interés. Neil bajo la vista mirando a detalle aquel dibujo a base de tinta, la calidad no era buena, pero la mujer tatuada con la larga cola de sirena era obvia. Miro aquella espalda ancha y quiso que aquel maldito se girase, parecía tonto, pero necesitaba con urgencia respuestas a sus tantas preguntas.

\- estoy seguro... en estos momentos no descartare nada, es un sitio pequeño nuestra población pero créeme reconocería un tatuaje de los nuestros donde fuese. Por algún motivo obvie aquel tatuaje, creo que me enfrasque en reconocer quien era que en algo más.

\- bien!_ dijo el rubio levantándose de su sitio_ volveré a mi fortaleza.

\- no te quedas?

\- no, necesito arreglar algunas cosas. Si George está muerto, debo notificarlo a las demás familias. Además, necesito saber cómo va cuki.

\- entiendo.

Albert camino y se poso al lado de Terry donde dándole un apretón de manos, susurro:

\- ten cuidado... no dejes a candy sola_ aquel castaño asistió.

\- aparece pronto, y dile a cuki que espero se recupere.

\- tranquilo, vendré al amanecer... mantente alerta, Wolf_ murmuro entre risas.

\- lamento lo de George.

\- yo también, amigo.

Y soltándose aquel par, el italiano salió con paciencia de aquel sitio. Dejando a los dos hombres quien al sentir que la puerta de la biblioteca se cerraba, se miraron fijamente.

Ambos se estudiaban, podría apostar que se lanzaban maldiciones mentales uno al otro. La tensión subía como el vapor, aquellos dos se odiaban por amar a la misma mujer.

\- ella es mía_ dijo Terry al cabo de un tiempo. Neil reclinado en su silla solo sonrió con burla.

\- podría decir lo mismo_ contraataco para provocarlo_ como te consta que no he tocado su cuerpo?

Terry sintió una espina con aquellas palabras, pero no bajo su guardia.

\- ella me lo habría dicho.

\- pobre Terry_ murmuro con una pena fingida_ crees que la conoces? ella ya no es esa mujer que era antes de ''morir''. Ella tiene más pantalones de los que tenía antes. Suficiente sangre caliente para volverme loco.

Ante aquello el castaño de ojos zafiros, se apoyo en aquel escritorio con amenaza y neil se inclino hacia delante con valentía.

\- aléjate de ella... crees que te amara? te notifico que su corazón es mío, siempre lo ha sido.

\- y que te hace creer que no me ama? crees que el amor es un solo? estas equivocado, pobre imbécil. No la conoces como yo lo hago, te apuesto que aun no te cuenta todo lo que le ha sucedido durante este tiempo_ aquello hizo que Terry se tambaleara un poco en su posición, pero el creía que lo sabía todo, así que no debía dudar_ yo sé lo que ella siente, piensa y habla!

El lobo le sonrió de medio lado con burla.

\- candy jamás podrá estar con un hombre al cual le tiene miedo_ aquello calo el ser del moreno quien se torno inexpresivo, sabía que le temía, casi la mataba en una ocasión.

 _Por dios! debía tenerme terror después de aquello!_ se murmuro mentalmente.

\- ella jamás será feliz a tu lado... ella quiere una vida normal que tu nunca le darías_ siguió diciendo Terry con molestia_ es mi esposa y jamás la dejare ir!

Neil se inclino hacia atrás nuevamente y con falsa despreocupación se empezó a mirar sus manos.

\- muy valiente de tu parte, pero créeme... jamás la conocerás como yo lo hago. Será tuya en cuerpo, pero jamás en alma_ dijo el ruso con vanidad_ ella es mía desde el momento que la encontré. Te llevaras una gran sorpresa el día que te des cuenta de que ella no te va a pertenecer de la manera que quieres, no lo puedes evitar... ella me quiere, te guste o no, ella lo hace!

El castaño algo agitado solo se le quedo mirando con rabia, y neil quien era un caos en su interior, no se amedrento. Pero el toque de la puerta y la interrupción de alguien, pusieron alerta a los dos.

\- ups, perdón!_ murmuro eliza caminando dentro de la biblioteca con su sonrisa sutil_ candy ha despertado... desea tenerte a tu lado, Terry.

Allí el intrépido americano sonrió, y neil entendió que aquel idiota se había burlado de él en su cara. Candy quería verlo a él, no al ruso. Aquello destruía las fortalezas del moreno quien se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a aquel par.

\- iré con ella_ comento el castaño caminando fuera del sitio, sin ni siquiera molestarse en despedirse del moreno.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, neil suspiro derrotado.

\- hermanito..._ lo llamo eliza con cariño.

\- déjame solo_ fue la respuesta seca del moreno.

Ella que no iba a llevarle la contraria, solo miro la espalda de su hermano y salió entristecida. Aquello sería un golpe duro para neil, pero él no deseaba su ayuda.

Una vez que la puerta se cerro, neil ahogado en su propia tristeza empezó a respirar con dificultad, odiaba aquella sensación de encierro. Algo encerrado en su corazón estaba amenazándolo con salir, eran esas ganas de llorar antiguas que seguían atrapadas bajo llave. Candy había calado tan profundamente que la había hecho parecer débil.

 _No deseo ser débil..._

Se susurro con impotencia, mientras sentía sus ojos casi cristalizados. Le dolía... le dolía mucho aquel rechazo. No la podía culpar, ella jamás fue suya.

Pero quería morir, él no deseaba una vida sin ella. Se había hecho la tonta idea de que ella siempre estaría a su lado, sin familia y sin nadie que la atara, ella estaría al alcance de su mano, cuan equivocado estaba.

Si alguien le hubiera explicado que querer sinceramente a alguien dolería, él jamás se habría enamorado de ella y no lo negaba.

Sentía amor por ella.

Sentía tantas cosas por ella, pero era un bruto incorregible. Si hablaba con ella tal vez lo entendería y las cosas no serian tan malas como se miraban, pero el solo quería evitarla. Verla lo mataba, necesitaba abrazarla y besarla, sostenerla junto a él siempre. Porque era un hombre solitario que no deseaba morir solo, nadie más lo quería y ahora entendía que nadie más lo haría.

 _Quien iba a querer un hombre como él?_

Un hombre cruel, que mataba por placer, que manejaba a todos a su antojo, que era dueño de una organización sucia y sin principios.

Un hombre sin corazón... un hombre maldito bajo la sombra de todos.

Deseaba ser amado... necesitaba ser amado. Pero nadie lo había hecho, era un riesgo muy grande y esperar que candy lo hiciera cuando estaba enlazada de por vida con alguien más, era tonto.

 _Eres un maldito tipo con suerte, Grandchester._

Murmuro a la nada, mientras sentía una lágrima caliente bajar por su mejilla. La cual fue retirada con rapidez.

Tal vez no podía ser el amor de toda la vida de candy, pero sería un amor distinto, uno lejano que la protegería todo el tiempo.

Dejando que la tristeza lo tomara, empezó a mirar lejanamente. Esperaría que todo amaneciera, era una lástima que no pudiese emborracharse para olvidar, pero necesitaba sus cinco sentidos intactos... bueno casi intactos, porque una botella de whiskie seria consumida, la necesitaba y la disfrutaría.

 _Así como Terry disfrutaría a su esposa_... pensó con mal humor, dándole un trago amargo a la botella.

Aquella seria una noche larga, demasiado larga.

.

Terry llego a la habitación de candy un tiempo más tarde, pues Drake lo entretuvo en el camino. Aquel investigador aparentemente no había reconocido a nadie, cosa que los aliviaba un poco, aunque su guardia no podía bajar de ninguna manera.

Resuelto llego a la habitación de la rubia, quien se había dado una ducha y permanecía sentada en la cama con un aire pensativo. Ella estaba con solo una bata de baño y con sus rizos mojados levanto su mirada encontrándolo de pie a solo unos metros.

\- hola.

\- estas bien?

\- si... bueno, estoy bien_ tartamudeo con inseguridad.

\- te has puesto en peligro hoy_ le reclamo Terry.

\- estas molesto?

\- lo estoy_ contesto él cruzando sus brazos.

\- Y has venido aquí para protegerme? _murmuró ella.

Él resopló.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

\- creía que estabas disgustado conmigo.

\- y lo estoy_ dijo él de forma terminante, y acto seguido se quedo allí mirándola fijamente. Ella se aparto de la cama y fue a su encuentro.

\- me gusta lo que te han hecho_ susurro pasando sus brazos por su cintura, abrazándose a aquel cuerpo tan cincelado que ella conocía de sobra. Él gruñó como respuesta y ella sonrió con lentitud_ te he extrañado.

\- no me distraigas... se supone estoy molesto_ contesto él con suavidad, tomando entre sus dedos uno de sus rizos algo mojado.

\- es necesario que lo estés?

\- lo es, no quiero verte en peligro... te quiero sana y salva, acaso no lo entiendes mujer?

Ella asistió sin dejar de abrazarlo.

\- Oh, mi dulce Candy_ Parecía cansado_ me quieres o no?

Ella sintió una punzada en el corazón al oír la pregunta y lo miró con ternura. Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que él se sintiera tan poco querido y lleno de dudas… Él no tendría ni siquiera que preguntarlo.

Su inequívoca respuesta no necesitó palabras. Se acercó a él y agarró la parte delantera de su camisa y colocándose ella de puntitas, lo beso en los labios suavemente.

\- Lo siento, cariño.

Él tembló de emoción al oír su suave susurro.

Ella fue levantada por los fuertes brazos de su esposo y rodeándole los hombros con los brazos, lo besó de nuevo.

\- lo siento mucho_ repitió con ternura.

El beso se volvió más intenso. Terry lanzó un gemido. Sonó casi desesperado, había esperado tanto para estar junto a ella. La desesperación y el anhelo se unieron en aquel momento, dejando que el desenfreno los consumiera. Había soportado lo suficiente para convertirse en hierro, pero la conversación con el ruso lo había agitado. La necesitaba hoy mas que nunca.

-Te Amo_ dijo en voz queda contra su cuello, y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Adoraba a aquella mujer en todas sus facetas_ Te deseo.

Él parecía incapaz de hablar debido al ardor de su deseo. Camino los pocos pasos que les quedaban hacia la cama, y se lanzo suavemente en ella con la rubia aun aferrada a sus hombros. Soltarse los haría sufrir, ninguno quería separarse.

Quito como todo un salvaje su ropa, lanzándola por todos lados sin interesarle donde cayera. Allí con candy deseosa y mordiendo su labio, se sintió a desfallecer. Se lanzo sobre ella y deslizo la fina bata de baño que ella llevaba, dejándola desnuda entre sus brazos.

\- necesito verte_ susurro en su boca y ella negó.

\- no es necesario_ protesto jalándolo mas hacia ella. Desesperado como estaba, la atrajo hacia él otra vez y la colocó sobre su regazo.

Sus cuerpos se reconocieron inmediatamente moderándose completamente, después de todo estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Siguieron besándose y acariciándose con desesperación hasta que la impaciencia acabo con ellos. El castaño se deslizo cuidadosamente en ella, quien gustosa lo recibió aferrándose con sus uñas a su espalda.

Terry jadeó de placer y ella contuvo la respiración cuando sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, perfectamente acoplados.

Era como volver a casa.

\- Pecosa mia...

\- Lo sé, cariño_ Ella deslizó los dedos por su cabello ahora corto, jadeando_ Es maravilloso_ entonces le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y empezaron a moverse con lenta y tierna sincronía.

\- te he echado mucho de menos _dijo él mirándola a los ojos, sus zafiros relampagueaban_ no sabes cuánto. No podia vivir sin ti.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa ebria, con la mirada brillante de devoción. Luego le acaricio la mandibula.

\- Eres mío, sabes?_ le susurró.

\- Sí. En cuerpo y alma.

\- Oh, Terry... Te Amo.

Él asintió con la cabeza despacio y a continuación siguieron haciendo el amor con las frentes apoyadas, adorándose, gozando de su pasión. Después de haber estado privados tanto tiempo el uno del otro, no tardaron en alcanzar el orgasmo; encendidos y empapados de sudor, jadeaban y penetraban en el alma del otro con la mirada. El color azul profundo de los ojos de su esposo la perseguiría siempre en sus sueños; aquel hombre poseía un trozo de su corazón que nunca podría recuperar.

Una vez que la tormenta de amor dio paso al brillo cálido de la satisfacción, se metieron debajo de las sábanas para dormir juntos y disfrutar de la sensación de sus cuerpos desnudos entrelazados de la cabeza a los pies. Candy apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su castaño. Él le rodeó los hombros con los brazos pesadamente.

\- deberíamos encender la luz_ murmuro al ver cuán oscura estaba aquella habitación. Solo la luz del baño penetraba levemente en la habitación.

\- déjalo así_ murmuro ella abrazandolo aun mas y él que no deseaba apartarse, no dijo nada más. Le gustaba la oscuridad si ella la deseaba.

Al poco tiempo, Candy observó cómo él dormitaba con una expresión de dicha en el rostro.

\- siento tu mirada_ murmuro él sin abrir sus ojos.

\- no puedo dejar de mirarte...

\- estaré aquí siempre, mi pequeña pecosa.

\- lo prometes?

\- lo prometo_ susurro casi cayendo en un profundo sueño_ Te amo, candy.

Ella dichosa se apoyo en su pecho y escuchando el golpeteo insistente de su corazón, se olvido de sus miedos. Dejando que la tranquilidad y la felicidad de estar al lado del hombre que amaba, dejo que el sueño la venciera nuevamente.

Aquella seria una noche perfecta.

.

 _Candy soñó con orquídeas._

Una roció de pétalos delicados y pálidos que caían flotando sobre ella. Y Terry estaba allí, sonriente, tranquilo, fuerte como un roble entre las sombras. Pero por algún motivo, en lugar de desprender su habitual aroma a vainilla, las orquídeas olían a cítricos y madera…

\- Señora grandchester_ murmuró una voz cantarina, profunda y traviesa, incitándola a despertarse_ despierta, pecosa mía.

Haciendo piruetas, la realidad se abría paso en su sueño mágico. La luz del sol de la mañana se filtraba a través de la sábana de algodón que le tapaba los ojos.

El susurro ronco volvió a oírse:

\- dulce como la miel_ dijo dejando una estela de besos en su pecho.

Soltó un leve gemido en respuesta a las caricias suaves de su esposo

Antes de estar del todo despierta ya estaba sonriendo.

Retiró la sábana de su cara con aire soñoliento, miró por encima y vio los zafiros de su esposo relucientes llenos de esa picardía que tanto había extrañado. Terry se movió quedando sentado a su lado en el borde de la cama, con el brazo apoyado de forma posesiva sobre su cuerpo.

Su lobo la observaba con una sonrisa tierna, ligeramente complaciente dibujada en su duro y atractivo rostro a la luz tenue, dorada y rosácea de la mañana.

\- amor_ murmuro ella en voz baja, y se incorporó, llevándose la sábana al pecho.

Él se inclinó y le dio un beso en sus labios.

\- buenos días, cielo.

\- buenos días_ contesto ella sonriendo como una niña mientras sus mejillas arreboladas encantaban a su esposo_ has dormido bien?

\- excelente_ contesto de inmediato_ vamos pequeña perezosa, necesito te bañes para que bajemos, se que Albert llegara en cualquier momento.

\- pero Terry...

\- nada de peros_ respondió besando su boca_ corre cariño, date una ducha...

\- pero necesito ropa_ se quejo_ ayer iba a buscar pero... pues nos entretuvimos_ Terry sonrió encantado.

\- hablare con eliza mientras te bañas...

\- habla con Tom mejor, se que sabe donde quedo mi ropa en esta casa_ murmuro ella riendo.

\- tranquila lo hare_ dijo mientras se apartaba de la cama, para tomar su ropa y colocársela.

Candy mirando el cuerpo de su esposo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Lo había extrañado tanto. Allí encantada, se levanto de la cama con naturalidad para encaminarse hacia el baño. Sería un día largo, tenía muchas cosas que contarle aun a Terry.

El castaño se colocaba sus pantalones con pereza, abotonándolos un poco, levanto su mirada encontrándose con el desnudo cuerpo de su esposa. La luz del día iluminaba aquel cuerpo que se deslizaba hacia el baño, estaba encantado con aquella mujer, sus piernas blancas como la leche, se movían con gracia y lentitud. Era un espectáculo lindo de ver mientras subía su mirada, hasta que reparo en unas marcas que lo dejaron lívido.

El frio empezó a recorrer su cuerpo... rabia, impotencia, rencor y brutalidad empezaron a galoparse en su cabeza, recorriendo el sendero de sus sentidos, rompiendo la estela de la cordura.

Ella casi había cruzado la puerta cuando sintió las manos de su esposo agarrando sus hombros. Sintió su cuerpo caliente ante aquel contacto y quiso reír como una chiquilla.

\- amor dijiste que me apresurara... si me detienes no llegaremos a tiempo y..._ su monologo acabo cuando de reojo observo aquel rostro blanco como el papel_ Terry...

Aquel hombre no hablaba, solo miraba fijamente su espalda y con una de sus manos toco con suavidad como si ella se fuere a romper. Candy comprendió lo que veía y empezó a sentir vergüenza, tenía marcas tatuadas en su piel, siempre lo supo, pero no deseaba que él las viera, no de aquella manera.

\- Terry_ lo llamo intentando soltarse, pero él no la dejaba moverse. Respiraba con esfuerzo, como si le costase aquello.

\- cuando?_ susurro el castaño_ en el accidente con el auto?

Sus preguntas eran validas, pero ella no se atrevía a contestarlas. No deseaba mentirle, pero si le decía la verdad Terry no perdonaría todo tal como ella lo había hecho. Era tonto ocultarle aquello pero pensó que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta cuando las viera, no contaba con que anoche todo se saldría de control y terminaran en la cama.

\- no_ fue lo único que contesto y sintió el agarre en su hombro mucho más fuerte.

\- fue estando en esta casa?

Esa pregunta si era difícil. Ella no quiso contestar, pero Terry insistió con una voz tan severa que le helo los sentidos.

\- contéstame Candice!

\- lo fue... pero Terry no...

 _Gran equivocación._

Sintió como su esposo la soltaba abruptamente y al girarse miro al castaño salir por la puerta solo con el pantalón colocado, parecía un tornado que llevaba todo a su paso. Aquello acabaría mal. Busco la bata de baño y cubrió su cuerpo, allí corriendo empezó a seguirlo con desesperación, sus esmeraldas ya empezaban a derramarse.

 _Terry no hagas una locura!_ suplico mentalmente.

.

Estaba cansado... tal como lo predijo, había pasado toda la noche sin dormir.

Una botella fue su única compañera, aunque aún no estaba del todo fuera de combate, sentía su cuerpo adolorido por haber dormido en el sillón de la biblioteca.

\- que vida de mierda_ se susurro con burla mientras se levantaba.

Empezó a bostezar mientras se estiraba. Era hora de darse una ducha y cambiar su ropa, a este paso pronto llegaría el italiano, aunque con lo impuntual que era, seguro le daba tiempo hasta de desayunar.

Necesitaba hablar con candy, ya no le importaba ese esposo que tenia, simplemente seria su amigo si eso ella deseaba. Se froto la frente con molestia, pensando en la disculpa que le debía de dar por sus acciones en el día anterior. Ella lo perdonaría, no quería ser arrogante pero sabía que lo haría, ella tenía un corazón enorme que aguantaba todo. Ahora debía esforzarse para mantenerse como su amigo.

\- la necesito aunque sea como mi amiga_ se consoló el moreno.

Empezó a caminar para ir a su habitación. Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando un alboroto llamo su atención.

\- candy_ murmuro alarmado, era su voz gritando por el pasillo. Empezó a subir con más prisa llegando al corredor, encontrándose con Terrence de frente_ demonios, tienes un pésimo aspecto.

Intento burlarse para no sentirse fatal, estaba desalineado.

Una faena de sexo era seguro que había pasado con la rubia, aquello destrozaba más su corazón. Quiso estar tranquilo y tomarlo como una persona adulta por el bien de candy, pero sentir como aquel hombre totalmente enfurecido se le iba encima con una serie de golpes que lo tomaron por sorpresa, no mejoro su situación.

\- te voy a matar!_ rugió Terry molesto golpeando su rostro con violencia.

 _Demonios!_

Neil no peleaba de aquella manera salvaje desde sus tiempos en prisión. Aquello más que molestarlo lo complació.

\- veamos quien acaba a quien primero!

Exclamo el moreno asestándole una patada al castaño en su abdomen, dejándolo sin aliento, donde aprovechando aprisiono con sus piernas aquel cuello, cortándole la respiración de momento. Terry quien no se dejaba, con uno de sus brazos golpeaba el abdomen del ruso, pero aquel no cedía.

Así que tramposo como debía serlo en ocasiones, lanzo un golpe directo a su entrepierna.

Efectivo, pues neil lo soltó de su llave.

\- maldito tramposo!_ chillo agarrando sus partes.

Terry quien solo sonreía con burla, se le fue encima una vez más para golpearle el rostro y neil mas alerta, tomo su cabeza y la estopo contra el suelo, dejando un poco desorientado al ojos zafiros.

\- hablas de trampas_ murmuro Terry intentando levantarse.

\- no somos caballeros, sino animales...así que vente_ lo incito el moreno quien levantado, subía sus manos en señal de pelea.

Los dos ajenos totalmente a la audiencia que ya claramente se formaba en los corredores, y a la pequeña rubia que lloraba desesperada, siendo agarrada por un desconcertado Tom que no le permitía intervenir.

\- se mataran!

\- pues deja se maten, son solo un par de imbéciles que buscaban una razón para pelear_ dijo con molestia el cariñoso tom, quien no la soltaba.

\- ha visto mis cicatrices... cree que me las hizo Neil_ dijo ella con desespero y tom entendiendo, solo asistió.

\- entonces deja que hablen en algún momento.

\- cuando? en el momento que queden moribundos!_ exclamo ella molesta.

\- déjalos liberarse de ese estrés que los cubre... es bueno para la salud.

Ella incrédula, solo miro a su amigo sonreír. Allí jadeo al ver como Terry era golpeado contra la pared con violencia y como él contraatacaba con una patada que volteaba la cabeza del moreno, lanzándolo tambaleante hacia atrás.

Quiso correr hacia ellos, pero otras manos se aferraron a sus hombros. Miro hacia atrás y era Drake quien con su ceño marcado miraba molesto la situación.

\- lo veía venir_ murmuro con su voz ronca por el sueño.

\- vio sus cicatrices_ explico Tom con simplicidad sin intervenir en aquella pelea.

\- encantador_ dijo Drake con molestia, mirando a candy seco sus lagrimas con su mano_ estas bien?

\- no_ susurro ella con tristeza.

\- vamos..._ contesto jalándola fuera de aquel sitio.

\- a donde?

\- a vestirte y a desayunar... detesto verte semi desnuda paseando por aquí_ sus palabras sobre protectoras la indignaron.

\- no estoy paseando, intento pararlos... se mataran!

\- no lo harán... deja que se calmen y veras como razonaran mejor. Ese exceso de estrés los estaba volviendo locos, es bueno se liberen un poco de ese odio desmedido que se tienen.

\- Drake...

\- cállate candy_ se le ordeno_ camina y deja de frenarme el paso, sino te cargare como un saco de papas sobre mi hombro.

Ella solo suspiro, secando una de sus mejillas. Drake podía ser una pesadilla cuando se molestaba así que decidió dejarse llevar. Pero mirando hacia atrás había reparado que ambos hombres se habían detenido y la miraban largamente mientras ella se marchaba.

Allí los dos hombres algo golpeados estaban jadeando. Miraban como candy se alejaba de ellos. Su rostro decepcionado hizo mella en sus corazones.

\- mucho mejor?_ pregunto neil secando su labio ensangrentado con su camisa.

\- un poco_ murmuro el otro sintiendo la sangre que corría desde su ceja_ has permitido que le hicieran daño.

Neil sorprendido dejo de limpiar su boca. Intentaba imaginar que estaba sucediendo.

\- que hablas?

\- la vi... tiene cicatrices que cubre todo su cuerpo...

Neil suspiro, pensaba que lo golpeaba porque se había enterado que casi la mataba, bueno aquella seria otra paliza más cuando se enterara.

\- lo sé, quieres escuchar una explicación?

Terry asistió con molestia.

\- bien, entonces sígueme a mi habitación_ pidió mientras empezaba a caminar con dificultad a su sitio_ muévanse averiguadores_ ordeno a sus hermanos quienes algunos riendo pasaban a su lado contando dinero.

 _Malditos, habían apostado con ellos. Se las pagarían luego._

Terry camino con una leve cojera detrás de él. Pero neil se detuvo mientras tocaba con sutileza sus partes privadas.

\- como quede sin hijos algún día, te buscare para matarte_ murmuro adolorido y Terry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada divertida.

Aquel día había empezado prometedor...

.

.

.

 _ **Hola... hola... por acá yo *-***_

 _ **Les dejo este capítulo de regalo así tipo flash, porque son geniales xD**_

 _ **Gracias de aquí al infinito por leer y seguirme en esta idea.**_

 _ **Espero comentarios. Y lamento si la escena rosa no es tan caliente, lo intente, pero diablos! es difícil imaginármelos en plena acción jajaja, dejando las excusas de un lado, espero les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego.**_

 _ **Un abrazo,**_

 _ **Su Amiga,**_

 _ **Ely Andley.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 24:**

Terry estaba furioso y cegado, pero dejando a un lado toda aquella gama de sentimientos, prefirió escuchar una explicación de aquel ruso tan insolente.

Caminaron hasta llegar a su habitación, donde la calidez los envolvió inmediatamente, era una amplia estancia con colores oscuros y un olor a madera que sin dudas era la fragancia favorita de aquel hombre, quien caminando con dificultad se fue despojando de su ropa, dejándola tirada en el piso reluciente y limpio.

\- pasa_ murmuro con cansancio.

Aquel castaño entro cerrando la puerta así nadie los molestaría, allí observando a aquel ruso quien casi desnudo con excepción de su ropa interior, empezó a caminar hacia otra habitación que seguramente era el baño, pues segundos después venia secándose el rostro con una toalla.

\- joder me arde mi cara_ refunfuño tocándose el labio como si le quemase.

\- a mi también y no ando llorando_ se burlo Terry mientras se lanzaba sobre una silla, quedándose allí sentado miro largamente la cama inmensa del ruso, imaginando si candy habría estado alguna vez en aquel sitio.

\- toma_ dijo neil lanzándole la toalla algo mojada, haciéndole una señal le indico que se limpiara un poco la sangre que corría por su rostro.

Terry solo frunció su boca y empezó a poner presión en su ceja la cual tenía una brecha considerable del encontronazo con el suelo.

El moreno camino hacia su cama donde se sentó con cuidado, inhalo aire y lo dejo salir con pesadez. Haciendo una mueca debido a los dolores que empezaban a presentarse en su cuerpo, se deslizo sobre el colchón y saco de la mesita de noche un frasco de pastillas donde se lanzo una a su boca para tragarla con sequedad.

\- una?

\- drogas?_ replico Terry arqueando su ceja sana. El moreno solo sonrió.

\- no, podría ser veneno para ti, pero como viste he comido una... es analgésico.

\- está bien_ acepto el otro, recibiendo una pastilla en el aire.

Agradecido, pero no se lo diría. Bastante falta que le hacía porque le dolía su cabeza.

\- muy bien, por donde empiezo..._ murmuro neil guardando aquel medicamento en su sitio. Cruzando sus piernas sobre la cama, se quedo pensativo.

Terry solo apreciaba aquel cuerpo ruso, los tatuajes se marcaban por todo su cuerpo, creía que jamás había visto un cuerpo tan tatuado como aquel. Estrellas en sus hombros, claro símbolo de que era alguien importante en aquella mafia. Estrellas en sus rodillas, no se inclinaba ante ninguna autoridad. Además pudo observar tela de arañas en uno de sus antebrazos, y un faro en el otro, así como un demonio enorme en su espalda. Tenía una variedad de tatuajes que estuvo tentado a preguntarle que significaban, pero aquel moreno no era como Drake, de cierta manera él era su enemigo.

\- puedes empezar por como tiene esas malditas cicatrices_ sugirió apretando sus dientes, por su lado neil se torno serio asistiendo.

\- pero debes escucharme y no me vas a interrumpir maldita sea, porque si no te quedaras con las ganas de saber con la más sucia realidad todo lo que le ha pasado a mi princesa!

Terry tuvo que morderse su lengua para evitar replicar aquel cariñoso apodo hacia su esposa, así que solo asistió sin dejar que sus sentimientos salieran a flote.

 _Deseaba golpearlo nuevamente._

\- sabes sobre mi relación con Susana, así que te contare en pocas palabras la razón de mi hermana para investigarla...

\- el detective dijo que era una perra sin sentimientos.

\- lo era, esa es una de las razones por las cuales eliza la odiaba, siempre ha querido manejar mi vida, pero como ves... mi vida no es manejable_ dijo con molestia_ eliza quiso ser Dios, y al enterarse que Susana me engañaba quiso darle un cruel lección... habían dos rusos que siguieron a Susana para atraparla, ellos fueron testigos sobre el accidente que sufrió candy_ neil sonrió con tristeza_ ella había saltado, quedando lejos de la explosión que ocurrió con el auto impactado... aquel par de inútiles miraron a la rubia de piel clara y la tomaron creyendo que era Susana.

Terry aun no entendía así que presto atención, apreciando claramente como aquello era tan difícil para neil, pues el hombre apretaba sus manos con dureza.

\- eliza estaba contenta pues había hallado a Susana en una situación dolorosa, aquello le permitió trasladarla con mucha facilidad a una de las bodegas que tengo aquí en mi fortaleza_ los ojos de neil brillaron al contarle aquello_ yo no estaba en casa ese día, pero afortunadamente llegue a tiempo cuando me entere del plan de mi hermana.

\- que deseaba de Susana? y porque no ver que era candy?_ pregunto Terry atento.

\- porque no conocía a Susana, solo la había visto un par de veces. Además candy es idéntica a susi, exceptuando su manera de ser y sus ojos, eliza se confundió fácilmente.

\- entiendo, pero no me contestaste... que deseaba de Susana?

Neil aguardo unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- quería que pagara... quería torturarla_ el castaño palideció jadeando.

\- no puedes decir que...

El ruso lo interrumpió asistiendo.

\- candy recibió una brutal paliza que le tocaba a Susana... las marcas que tienen fueron resultado de una serie de azotes que mi hermana le hizo.

El castaño sintiendo su mundo movedizo solo pudo atrapar su cabeza con sus manos. Ella había recibido algo más que unos azotes, aquellas marcas eran en carne viva.

\- además..._ murmuro neil con sus ojos algo oscurecidos por el pesar_ quiso que la violaran... Susana era una puta aquello no sería diferencia para su cuerpo, pero siendo candy... ella...

\- lo hicieron?!_ pregunto alterado el otro hombre con su corazón desbocado.

\- no... Llegue a tiempo para cuando se atrevían a realizar aquella suciedad. Me traje a candy conmigo y me encargue que un doctor viera sus heridas, estaba demasiado mal, deliraba dejando una estela de sangre, ella balbuceaba...

\- balbuceaba?_ susurro Terry sin mirar al ruso.

\- te llamaba... siempre te llamo_ contesto y Terry levanto su mirada, aquel hombre hablaba derrotado como si aquello lo molestara demasiado_ siempre llamo a Terry, pedía que la vinieses a buscar, que la cuidaras...

\- pero yo no estaba_ completo Terry con dolor y culpabilidad.

 _Ella lo necesitaba tanto._

\- no, no estabas... siempre estuve yo cuidando de ella... entiendes porque me enamore de ella? la tuve en mis manos largo tiempo para encariñarme con su corazón. Limpie sus heridas cuando fue necesario, no lo hice por compasión, quería protegerla!

La vi llorar de dolor cuando creyó que la engañabas, la abrace miles de veces queriendo ser tu para que ella me mirara de la forma que te mira. Estuve allí siempre dándole el ánimo necesario para reponerse, me convertí en eso, su protector..._ ante aquello el otro hombre asistió con delicadeza, debía aceptar aquello, ahora entendía la posición de aquel ruso, pero neil hizo una expresión de dureza_ …pero también fui su verdugo.

\- su verdugo?_ murmuro Terry confundido. Neil levanto su mirada con una sonrisa triste.

\- quise matarla.

Ante aquella declaración Terry quedo petrificado, su mente en blanco solo pensó en una cosa demasiado cruel para su gusto. Cerrando sus ojos intento respirar con tranquilidad para no dejar que su temperamento se saliera de control. Debía pensar en el bienestar de candy, matar a neil no era opción, aunque sería una satisfacción.

\- porque?_ pregunto con una total calma que tomo por sorpresa al ruso.

\- intento escapar con un infiltrado... lo libero y yo la encontré tratando de huir_ el moreno mordió con frustración su puño_ me volví loco, no quería dejarla ir, además era una traición hacia mi... quede fuera de mis cabales y casi la asfixio.

\- que paso luego?

\- tom intervino... se me enfrento tal como lo hizo ayer. La defendió y dejo que ella se quedara a su lado, vivió junto a ellos en los dormitorios... allí se gano el corazón de todos, pues empezó a convivir con todos esos animales_ neil sonrió con melancolía_ domestico a todos esos malditos asesinos.

\- incluso a ti?

\- incluso a mi_ confesó_ la quiero Terrence... mejor dicho la amo, pero se cuan toxico soy para ella_ el castaño lo miro ladeando su cabeza, intentando creerle_ no soy un hombre de sentimientos, no soy dulce en ningún sentido, soy un tipo cruel que no le duele descargar su arma contra quien sea...

Jamás nadie me dijo que era el amor, con ella empecé a sentir como si me volviera loco, la necesitaba con desespero pero me arrepentía cada vez que me acercaba y resultaba herida por alguna cosa mía. Sé que no soy para ella, pero no me puedes apartar de ella... me necesitas, yo también deseo protegerla.

Mi vida es suya a pesar de no ser parte de su corazón.

Cuando termino de decir todo aquello se sintió mejor, estaba liberando una carga pesada. Terry por su parte meditaba sobre lo que le había dicho.

\- yo tampoco fui perfecto cuando ella me conoció, ruso... pero ella me amo como era y lo nuestro no se puede acabar como cualquier cosa por qué no lo permitiré. La perdí una vez, pero no lo hare de nuevo... no pasara en esta vida que tengo.

Acepto los sentimientos que tienes hacia ella_ murmuro con una simple sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos fulminantes_ pero no permitiré que te pases de listo, te matare si tocas su boca nuevamente. Entiendo tu posición, pero debes entender la mía. Ella es mi esposa hasta que me muera...

Neil sonrió con burla.

\- ... y créeme, si intentas matarme y quedo vivo, arrasare contigo_ añadió adivinando sus pensamientos. El ruso suspiro mientras asistía.

\- está bien... supongo debemos disculparnos con ella.

\- inténtalo tu primero_ menciono Terry levantándose, su abdomen estaba algo enrojecido por los golpes dados_ atenderé a Andley mientras lo haces.

\- crees llegue en este momento?

Un toque en la puerta los hizo girar.

\- ya llego_ dijo Terry sonriendo mientras empezaba a caminar. El ruso empezaba a levantarse_ te aconsejo te vistas decentemente, sino ya sabes_ se le amenazo mirando de arriba a abajo su desnudez y neil solo sonrió con burla.

\- te intimida que soy más grande en cuerpo que tú?

\- no, solo quiero proteger mi vista de ese panorama horrible que llevas en tu cuerpo.

Neil arqueo su ceja ante sus palabras, mirando cómo se marchaba. Aquel hombre seria su dolor de cabeza permanente.

.

Aquel día había amanecido brillante pero el frio seguía en el ambiente, algunos traviesos copos de nieve empezaban a caer y aquello lo hizo refunfuñar, no le gustaba el frio. Menos mal llevaba su abrigo así que lo acomodo aun más a su cuerpo. Iban llegando a la fortaleza aquello lo hizo suspirar, ni en sus más remotos sueños se imagino tocando algún sitio de los rusos. Su gente estaría decepcionada, pero el necesitaba una alianza aunque fuera mientras esto terminaba de pasar.

Anoche no había dormido ni una milésima, la tristeza por la pérdida de su fiel amigo seguía carcomiendo su alma. Aquello se lo pagarían.

Además tenía la intriga de que su nana había aparecido en su casa, se suponía estaría en la seguridad del campo, pero aquella vieja terca había aparecido en la peor situación. Para colmo de males, ella deseaba hablar con candy.

 _Qué rayos puede querer ella con candy?_

Se lo pregunto miles de veces, intentando sonsacarle alguna información, pero aquella mujer no dio ningún otro detalle. Con sus palabras algo cortas solo susurro el nombre de candy, pidiendo así verla.

Aquel si era un lio tremendo pues necesitaría mucho de la rubia para poder regresar a su nana a aquel sitio seguro. Sus pesares se aumentaban, no quería perder a nadie más en aquella carnicería comenzada por otro idiota.

\- hemos llegado_ murmuro su compañero mientras el auto se detenía.

\- recuérdame por que te he traído?_ pregunto con malhumor el rubio italiano.

\- porque de igual manera no me quedaría en casa_ se le contesto con buen ánimo.

Ambos bajaron del auto, donde otros italianos bajaban cuidándolos.

\- quédense aquí_ ordeno Albert acomodando su abrigo_ si los necesito, llamare.

Los dos italianos de guardaespaldas asistieron. Su compañero negó con seguridad, haciendo que el rubio soltara una maldición.

Ignorándolo empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal siendo seguido por el hombre terco que venia detrás con un paso inseguro. Afortunadamente ya eran esperados por terrence, quien para su sorpresa estaba vestido cómodamente con unos jeans y una camisa, aquel castaño le sonreía con paciencia mientras se aproximaba a estrechar su mano.

\- qué demonios te ha pasado?_ fue lo primero que le pregunto Albert pues su rostro estaba algo golpeado y en su ceja una pequeña curita estaba colocada.

\- tuve un contratiempo_ aquella respuesta no fue suficiente para el italiano_ bueno a decir verdad me he agarrado con el ruso, pero ya está todo solucionado.

\- por candy?_ se aventuro a preguntar.

\- algo así_ murmuro Terry desviando su mirada hacia su compañero, para estrechar su mano también_ me sorprende verte aquí.

\- ya sabes, no podía quedarme en cama después de todo lo que está pasando_ respondió un cuki divertido.

Aquel hombre llevaba una camisa manga larga de algodón de un color azul, una bufanda muy cálida alrededor de su cuello y unos jeans descoloridos. Su cabello recogido solo dejaba entrever los zarcillos que cubrían sus orejas, esa chispa divertida en sus ojos estaba totalmente encendida.

\- te ves bien.

\- sí, estoy hecho un colador debajo de la ropa, pero el corte más grande lo sobrellevo con medicamentos_ murmuro como si no fuese nada.

\- tiene una enorme venda en el abdomen, le dije que se quedara en casa descansando pero no quiere_ añadió Albert fulminándolo con la mirada, aquel otro levanto sus manos en señal de rendición.

\- debes cuidarte cuki_ dijo Terry guiándolos hacia la biblioteca.

\- lo sé, pero ya sabes, me ha matado la curiosidad después que Albert me conto todo lo que llevan hasta ahora... _ el castaño miro al rubio interrogante.

\- supongo que cuki podía saberlo, es de mi confianza. Además nos servirá de ayuda con esa mente que tiene.

Terry solo asistió, dejando que ambos se pusieran cómodos en la estancia.

\- y donde está el ruso?_ pregunto cuki sentándose con extremo cuidado en el sofá. La mueca de dolor no paso desapercibido por el castaño, casi sintió lastima por aquel hombre.

\- habla con candy... aparecerá pronto. Algo de tomar?

Albert negó de inmediato, sabía que la estela de alcoholes era lo único que abundaba en aquella casa.

\- agua_ fue la respuesta de cuki y Terry asistió, mientras sacaba una botella del miniar de neil.

\- Terry..._ lo llamo Albert con duda_ tengo un problema en casa que requiere de la presencia de candy.

El castaño al escuchar aquello negó inmediatamente.

\- sabes que es arriesgado sacar a candy de esta casa.

\- lo sé, pero... demonios, como te explico. Mi nana desea ver a candy, realmente no es motivo urgente ni nada, pero es necesario que se vean para así poder enviarla al campo de nuevo... no conoces esa mujer, no se irá hasta que vea a la pequeña.

Terry se quedo pensativo por unos instantes.

\- no es tan urgente como para dejar que se vean en estos momentos...

\- disculpa amigo_ intervino cuki bebiendo un trago de agua_ créeme la nana es una ladilla monumental, además si ella quiere ver a candy deberías dejar que ocurra. Para Albert ella es lo único que le queda, entiende que su seguridad es muy crucial para todos nosotros, debe volver al campo cuando antes... pero no se irá sin ver a la pecosa. No puedes complacer eso?

\- entiendo cuki, pero que me cuelguen si algo le sucede a candy, ella está corriendo peligro, no es seguro dejar que salga de la fortaleza. Por favor Albert.

El rubio asistió cabizbajo. Tenía razón, aquello no podía suceder. Su nana debía esperar otro momento y regresar a su sitio.

\- tranquilo comprendo_ cuki quiso replicar pero Albert negó con su cabeza_ candy esta más segura aquí que si va con nosotros a su encuentro.

\- lo lamento_ fueron las palabras de Terry al ver el decaimiento en ambos.

.

Estaban desayunando en la habitación de Drake, ella intentaba comer bocados grandes pero la incertidumbre la estaba matando. Deseaba saber cómo se encontraban ambos hombres por los cuales estaba preocupada. Drake sin embargo, comía como si nada, en ocasiones tomaba de su cubierto y lo inclinaba hacia ella para que lo mordiera, sus ojos zafiros la fulminaban cuando ella negaba y a regañadientes ella comía con mala gana.

\- con esa actitud no llegaras a nada_ murmuro molesto.

\- para hombre! deja de sermonearme!

Drake sonrió sin evitarlo. Ella llevaba una camisa de las suyas la cual le quedaba enorme, pero el pelirrojo decía que era perfecta ya que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Aquello parecía un vestido XXL que le llegaba hasta la altura de las rodillas.

\- te ves hermosa_ menciono haciéndola sonrojar para luego mirarlo con desinterés.

\- sé lo que planeas, no me harás reír como si nada.

\- está bien, tienes tu ropa en el baño… ve y cámbiate, no es que moleste verte con mi camisa, pero sé que a Terry no le gustara_ ella le saco la lengua mientras corría hacia el baño.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que ella al fin salió con unos jeans y una camisa de algodón azul claro, la cual era manga larga, por el clima presente estaba mejor que se mantuviera abrigada. Su cabello suelto dejaba todos los rizos cortos y rebeldes a los lados de sus hombros. Era bonito verla.

\- Hermosa…

\- no me hables_ murmuro ella sentándose a su lado en aquella mesita pequeña con sus cuatro sillas.

El hombre la miro con picardía, mientras se llevaba un trozo de pan a su boca.

\- que cruel eres!

Se le murmuro mientras le guiñaban un ojo. Ella no pudo evitar su sonrisa.

\- eres un tonto...

\- vamos cariño, come... detesto verte anémica_ le reto Drake_ además, debo añadir que esta mañana tienes un brillo encantador, ya sabía yo que un encuentro de esos calientes con tu esposo te harían lucir más bonita y...

\- Drake!_ chillo ella con escándalo, mientras cubría su rostro sonrojado. Aquello hizo carcajear al pelirrojo.

\- candy, no soy estúpido_ dijo conteniendo sus risas.

Ella escandalizada lanzo un trozo de pan que fue a dar a su frente, aquel insolente solo reía de la cara completamente cereza de su pequeño demonio. Unos intrusos entraron en aquel cuarto sin permiso, por sus aspectos acababan de levantarse, ambos soñolientos arrastraban sus pies.

\- te lo dije Oleg_ dijo con voz ronca uno de los gemelos, quien iba sin camisa dejando a la vista un abdomen blanquecino lleno de tinta_ el olor de comida venia de aquí...

Drake aun con su sonrisa, les ánimo a entrar y aquellos sin pensárselo mucho, entraron para sentarse al lado de aquellos dos.

\- lo lamentamos, pero teníamos tanta hambre que no nos dio tiempo de vestirnos_ comento Oleg llevándose un puñado de papas a la boca_ buenos días candy...

\- hola Oleg_ respondió ella dándole espacio a su lado a Igor, quien sonreía como bobo a su lado.

\- como sabes que es Oleg?_ pregunto su hermano al lado.

\- porque siendo tu ya habrías coqueteado conmigo.

Ante aquello Oleg esbozo una sonrisa perezosa.

\- créeme sino tuviera una mujer en casa también habría actuado como mi hermano_ se le confesó comiendo aun del desayuno que Drake seguía extendiéndoles.

\- eres casado?_ pregunto Drake mirándolo fijamente, para alguien como ellos era difícil estar ligados sentimentalmente a alguien.

\- lo es_ contesto Igor mientras veía a su hermano tragar_ el imbécil se enamoro de la mujer de un jefe italiano de otra familia... idiota.

\- se puede hacer eso?_ pregunto candy con perplejidad y Oleg encogió sus hombros.

\- si queda viuda, si...

\- tuvimos que matarlos_ respondió Igor ganándose una mirada fulminante de su hermano_ no me mires así, es tu culpa. Habían muchas mujeres, pero no! Te antojaste de ella, aun no puedo superar eso.

Candy lo miro sonreír mientras miraba su mano, allí llevaba una fina alianza de oro.

\- me enamore_ fueron sus palabras y la rubia casi sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

\- es bonito?_ pregunto de pronto Drake. Todos lo miraron con una interrogante_ enamorarse, es bonito?

\- lo es_ respondió con firmeza el ruso gemelo_ incluso cuando lo haces de alguien que es casi un imposible, es hermoso... daría mi vida de nuevo por mi reina.

\- y me arrastrarías a mi?

\- eso mismo, y arrastraría la vida de mi hermano para tenerla_ murmuro con burla, mientras besaba la cabeza de su hermano.

Ver aquella acción entre dos hombres totalmente maduros era impresionante.

Candy sonriente comprendió cuan fuerte era la unión de aquel par que desde el vientre de su madre estuvieron unidos y aun con el paso del tiempo y las situaciones, seguían juntos. Sin planeárselo se acerco a su diablo pelirrojo quien la envolvió en un abrazo, ella tenía esa unión tan solida con aquel ruso, era parte de su vida porque entre ellos había nacido una hermandad poderosa. El había tenido una hermana y la había perdido, ella tal vez había tenido una familia que nunca conoció en su totalidad, pero ambos desde que se conocieron limpiaron las heridas del otro.

Con una muda conversación ambos se miraron, y esbozando unas sonrisas, comprendieron que jamás se separarían. Serian como aquellos hermanos, aunque apenas se habían reencontrado, sus vidas quedarían selladas.

\- son como niños_ murmuro Drake cerca de su oído, mirando como aquellos gemelos empezaban a quitarse la comida con trampas, habían devorado casi todo en sus platos.

\- son fantásticos.

\- lo son_ estuvo de acuerdo, mientras besaba la mejilla de aquella rubia.

\- Drake..._ lo llamo ella luego de un rato de silencio donde los gemelos se retaban entre ellos mismos_ me ha sucedido algo...

El pelirrojo se tenso ante aquello. Ella quería contarle sobre Archie, no quería sentirse amenazada y aunque había olvidado por completo decírselo a Terry, sabía mejor que nadie que Drake se encargaría si se lo contaba.

\- que paso?_ pregunto mientras la miraba con fijeza, aproximo su mano y la entrelazo en la suya_ puedes contarme lo que sea, can.

\- lo sé, solo que... no sé si es una exageración, pero he visto a Archie y...

\- mierda!_ exclamo poniéndose de pie. El par de hermanos tomaron la misma actitud levantándose de pronto.

\- sucede algo?_ pregunto Oleg con alarma. Pero Drake lo ignoro, intentando centrarse en el problema.

\- que te ha dicho?

\- como sabes que me ha dicho algo?

\- es Archie... sé que algo te habrá dicho para que casi tartamudees al contarme que lo has visto.

\- solo que creo... bueno es que sentí que sus palabras era como una amenaza, me quiere fuera de su camino y lo entiendo, se que quiere a su primo y..._ Drake la hizo callar, algo molesto paseo en la habitación intentando pensar.

\- cuando?

\- ayer!

\- estabas sola?

\- lo estaba... que sucede, Drake?

\- no me gusta_ respondió con molestia_ resolveré esto a mi manera...

\- pero Drake no quiero problemas...

\- ya él los tiene... hermanos, necesito su colaboración en un asunto.

Ambos lo miraron para asistir.

\- cuenta con nosotros_ respondió Igor sin dudarlo.

\- quiero le cuentes esto a Neil_ sugirió Drake tomando su mano_ lo debe escuchar de tu boca, tan solamente así te creerá.

\- pero por qué no va a creerte a ti?

\- porque es un idiota en ocasiones...

Y como si invocaran al diablo, el moreno abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con el pelirrojo envolviendo las manos de candy y con los gemelos casi desnudos, demasiado despeinados y aun masticando. La vena celosa empezó a hacer mella en su cabeza de inmediato y soltando una maldición trato de calmarse.

\- candy..._ la llamo con una voz sumamente calmada_ puedo hablar contigo?

Ella dudo un poco, aquello lo hirió. Pero el pelirrojo le asistió y señalando a los gemelos, empezaron a caminar fuera del cuarto.

\- sabes donde esta Terry?

\- esta con Andley_ respondió Neil mirándolos salir_ en la biblioteca.

\- y Archie?

\- supongo que aun duerme.

Drake asistió con una sonrisa que intrigo al moreno, pero este no dijo nada, solo los vio salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

\- estas bien?_ pregunto una vez solos y ella asistió_ vine a disculparme, candy.

\- lo sé, no me dejaste explicarte_ murmuro ella con molestia mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas, el moreno se acerco jalando una silla para sentarse frente a ella.

\- lo sé, soy un estúpido_ reconoció mientras frotaba su rostro_ me comporto como un imbécil cuando me corroe la rabia... lamento haberte asustado.

\- pensé que nos matarías_ neil esbozo una sonrisa triste.

\- agradece a todos los amigos que tienes, se que ninguno permitiría que te hiciese daño, prometí protegerte pero siempre soy el primero en fallar, lamento eso.

Ella asistió, alargando su mano envolvió la mano grande del moreno con cariño.

\- sabes que te quiero neil, pero en ocasiones como la de ayer siento que... siento que tu cambias, que dejas de ser la persona que aprecio por alguien que no conozco, no puedo evitar sentir miedo porque no te conozco en aquel momento.

\- soy una persona dañada, princesa. Tengo un pasado que jamás me dejara y siempre actuare en torno a él, me jodieron para siempre mi existencia, es por eso que jamás volveré a esperar que tu estés conmigo, eres la fuerza de mi vida pero seguiré perdido y sin tu amor por qué no te merezco. Te falle al intentar cuidarte... no me digas nada_ pidió cuanto ella intento hablar_ deja que te diga lo que siento, porque te amo candy. Aprendí a conocer ese sentimiento estando a tu lado, es algo que siempre te agradeceré. Se lo que dirás, amas a Terry... siempre lo supe, es tan imposible de no ver, pero no esperes que deje de amarte... esto seguirá conmigo hasta que muera.

\- desearía corresponderte_ susurro ella acariciando aquel rostro masculino_ pero mi corazón siempre tuvo dueño. Amo a mi esposo.

\- es un bastardo con suerte_ dijo con tristeza_ pero ten presente que siempre estaré a tu lado. A partir de ahora seré tu sombra, quiero serlo, porque eres lo más importante que queda en mi vida.

\- gracias por ser parte de mi vida, neil_ murmuro ella abrazándolo_ sin ti, no sé donde estaría en este momento.

\- lo haría de nuevo si con eso te tendría en mis brazos_ susurro con añoro y añadió_ Terry sabe todo sobre tus cicatrices, lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque terminamos adoloridos.

\- detesto verlos pelear.

\- somos agua y aceite, cariño. Es inevitable ligarnos, menos ahora que ambos sentimos lo mismo por ti, aunque para mi mala suerte yo no soy el correspondido.

\- lo siento_ susurro ella nuevamente y el sonrió, mientras se separaban y miraba aquellas esmeraldas que tanto deseaba en sus mañanas_ te quiero.

\- lo sé, cariño_ dijo mientras besaba su frente con delicadeza_ si alguna vez me quieres a tu lado, solo deberás pedirlo.

Ella asistió mientras sonreía. El moreno saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cadena de oro y la extendió en la mano blanca de la pecosa.

\- quiero darte esto...

Ella miro con curiosidad, era una cadena de oro con una pequeña estrella.

\- se que jamás te pediría un tatuaje de los nuestros, pero esta pequeña estrella significara tu jerarquía sobre mi... siempre seré leal a tus pasos_ le dijo con una sonrisa_ podrás llevarla en ti?

Ella asistió de inmediato, dejando que aquel hombre rodeara su cuello con el fino oro.

\- debo contarte algo..._ dijo candy mientras miraba el pequeño dije que colgaba en su cuello.

\- dime lo que sea.

\- ocurrió algo..._ murmuro ella con duda.

\- algo? de que hablas?

\- Archie me amenazo_ contesto de inmediato y se arrepintió de sus palabras, pues el rostro del ruso se ensombreció lleno de peligro. Aquello no acabaría bien.

.

Drake estaba molesto, quiso ir hacia Terry para hablar con él pero opto por hacerle frente a aquel detestable Archie. Flanqueado por los gemelos aun en simples pantalones y sin camisa, el trió irrumpió en la habitación de Archie, encontrándolo claramente vistiéndose.

\- qué demonios..._ intento quejarse, pero el potente pelirrojo lo lanzo contra la pared, dejando que el atolondrando ruso se tambaleara.

\- la amenazaste, maldito tonto.

Archie comprendió. Así que levantándose de inmediato fulmino con sus ojos enrojecidos al recién llegado. Su cabello revuelto, sus pantalones semi abrochados y aquella franela blanca de mangas, eran un contraste interesante para los gemelos quien escaneaban aquel ruso que no conocían.

\- lastimo eso tus sentimientos, perro.

\- deseo matarte y me has dado la excusa perfecta.

\- por Dios, solo porque le dije unas palabritas a la rubia... su sensibilidad es un fiasco.

\- sabes que tu primo detestara enterarse de esto.

\- y crees que podrás tocarme?_ pregunto Archie con burla_ solo eres un imbécil que besa el suelo por el que mi primo camina.

\- este imbécil te va a volver papilla_ comento riendo el pelirrojo intentando acercarse al ruso insolente.

\- no te atrevas, maldito.

\- miedo Archivald?

\- deberías tenerlo tu para mi_ respondió el otro.

En aquel momento eliza quien acababa de levantarse con su querido amor, pasaba frente a la habitación de su primo. Escuchando las amenazas de ambos hombres, solo suspiro. Aquello terminaría en un problema sino intervenía. Cambiando su curso, dio unos pasos hasta entrar en la habitación, encontrando a aquellos gemelos posteados en la puerta, empujándolos un poco, se interno en aquel ambiente sobrio. Encontrando a Drake frente a Archie con ansias de golpearlo.

\- que les sucede a ustedes dos?_ protesto colocándose en medio.

\- prima, este iluso desea hacerme daño...

\- qué coño te pasa, Drake?_ exclamo ella como si fuese un hombre. Aquel hombre la fulmino con sus zafiros, claramente no la quería defendiendo a su primo.

\- este idiota detrás de ti, amenazo a candy.

Eliza se giro a su primo para encararlo.

\- por qué hiciste algo así?

\- solo le dije unas cositas porque estaba molesto, pero la tonta exagero todo delante de la nariz de este diablo_ murmuro levantando su mano para restarle importancia.

\- te voy a matar, idiota!

Amenazo Drake queriendo acercarse, pero eliza seguía en medio, mirando con fijeza a su primo.

\- que te ha pasado?_ pregunto de pronto eliza.

\- que dices?

La pelirroja señalo su mano con interés.

\- tu mano... esta herida... que sucedió?

Archie se sintió sorprendido ante aquellas palabras y mirando su mano, comprobó que el pequeño vendaje que la cubría se había manchado de sangre por haberla apretado más de la cuenta mientras estaba discutiendo con Drake. Maldijo por lo bajo.

\- solo me corte un poco...

\- con qué?_ pregunto ella sin dejar de mirar como la venda se teñía mas de un rojo escarlata. Era un corte profundo al parecer.

\- me afeitaba_ murmuro apretando sus dientes. Su prima no dejaba de mirarlo y hasta aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que dos hombres más, desconocidos totales también lo miraban con fijeza_ ese no es el problema... el asunto es que Drake...

Sus palabras no continuaron porque alguien lo interrumpió.

\- quiero ver ese corte_ murmuro Igor acercándose peligrosamente.

Alarmado, Archie negó con su cabeza.

\- no quiero... no te conozco.

\- solo quiero mirarlo un poco_ dijo Igor entre dientes. Los ojos de Archie se abrieron con conocimiento y reflejando aquel miedo en los ojos de Igor, el ruso freno sus pasos y de sus labios solo salieron unas palabras de asombro_ fuiste tu...

\- hermano..._ lo llamo Oleg sin entender a su gemelo.

\- fuiste tú_ murmuro con sorpresa nuevamente.

Todo sucedió frente a sus ojos y con una velocidad sorprendente. Archie jalo a eliza hacia su cuerpo y de su pantalón saco una fina navaja, desenvainándola y posicionándola en el cuello de la mujer, quien solo jadeo sorprendida al sentir el toque del filo en su cuello. Intento soltarse pero su primo la apretó con fuerza. Y al escucharlo hablar hasta ella sintió miedo.

\- bueno supongo ya no tiene caso seguir escondiéndome_ murmuro con sarcasmo_ déjenme salir, sino el cuello de eliza tendrá una linda brecha por la cual correrá mucha sangre y créanme, morir de esa manera es horrible.

\- que haces?_ pregunto incrédulo Drake, pero Igor contesto con rabia.

\- el intentaba raptar a candy en el ataque de los italianos... el corte en su mano. Se lo hice yo con mi navaja.

\- una muy buena puntería_ comento Archie con una sonrisa guasona.

\- te equivocas... falle.

\- eres un maldito traidor_ escupió Drake molesto.

\- gracias, no sabes cuan orgulloso me siento.

.

Cuki estaba aburrido en el sofá, esperaba que candy bajara en algún momento. Deseaba verla, la extrañaba. Aquella rubia era especial para él, a pesar de todo. Con un bostezo miro a Terry quien no dejaba de parlotear con Albert, no le interesaban aquel par, tenía que reconocer que ambos eran inteligentes, pero no lo suficiente.

Escucho unos gritos y unas maldiciones. Allí se levanto de aquel sofá, saliendo hacia el patio se encontró con algo que hasta a él lo hizo maldecir.

\- qué coño... ese no es Archie?_ pregunto con asombro. Terry y Albert quienes ya estaban a su lado, jadearon.

De las escaleras del piso superior bajaban neil y candy, donde la rubia se fue a los brazos de su esposo quien la rodeo inmediatamente.

\- que está sucediendo?

\- creo que Archie se ha vuelto loco_ contesto Terry a neil, quien apretó su mandíbula claro signo de la rabia que sentía_ candy quédate con Albert...

\- pero que harás?

\- debemos averiguar que está pasando_ neil asistió estando de acuerdo y ambos caminaron hacia afuera.

\- quiero saber que está pasando también, es raro que un ruso se comporte de esta manera_ murmuro el rubio italiano_ cuki... te quedas con ella?

Cuki asistió, agarrando la mano de candy y jalándola hacia él.

\- estaremos bien, candy.

\- creo que algo sumamente malo está pasando...

\- tranquila, averiguare que sucede_ hablo Albert saliendo hacia el patio donde ya todos empezaban a gritar y Archie empezaba a vociferar con molestia. Todos estaban reunidos allí rodeando al ruso fuera de sus cabales.

Cuki quien afianzaba su agarre, intentaba reconfortarla.

\- todo irá bien...

\- tú crees?_ el sonrió ante su expresión dulce..

\- yo lo se... candy?_ ella lo miro con interrogante_ perdóname... jamás me di cuenta...

\- por qué? cuenta de qué?

El no contesto, solo sonrió con dulzura. Jalándola hacia su pecho, ella posiciono sus manos en aquel abdomen que no cedió.

\- estabas herido_ murmuro ella dándose cuenta que aquel no sentía dolor por su roce.

Cuki se tenso ante su error y cerro sus ojos con un suspiro. Aprisionando los brazos de candy, sellando aquella parte para ella. Para él, ella le pertenecía.

.

En el patio todos estaban acalorados a pesar del frio.

\- aléjense malditos necios! la voy a matar!

Amenazaba Archie.

Sus pies empezaban a congelarse de una manera tan molesta, y eliza no dejaba de moverse para intentar soltarse. Que ilusa!

\- vamos ruso... suéltala, sino créeme... volaremos tu cabeza!_ Igor no dejaba de amenazarlo, le tenía inmensas ganas a su cuello.

\- aléjate infeliz_ amenazo apretando mas la navaja en el níveo cuello, haciendo que con esto tom jadeara.

\- suéltala Archie, eliza no tiene nada que ver en esto.

\- te equivocas tom_ murmuro cerca de la oreja de eliza_ ella empezó todo, no es así, eli?

Ella exclamo una maldición siendo jalada del cabello con violencia.

\- tu maldita terquedad con susi me llevo al borde, primita...

\- debí imaginarlo_ grito neil quien venía con Terry_ eres tú, no?

Archie sonrió con orgullo.

\- ni lo imaginaste, me acosté con tu mujer miles de veces y casi frente a ti, la deje embarazada...

\- y luego la mataste_ escupió molesto el moreno.

\- te equivocas... amaba a susi, siempre lo hice... le di todo lo que tú no le dabas, ella no deseaba verte cuando te diera la gana. Necesitaba un hombre!

Neil lo miro con asco aquello molestaba mas al ruso traidor.

\- y tú eras ese hombre? eres solo un maldito envidioso Archie, ahora dime... porque candy? qué demonios tienes contra ella.

\- aun no lo entiendes, no? ella es la culpable de todo, ella es quien debería estar en este momento muerta, no susi... ella fue la culpable desde el principio, por eso va a morir... oh si_ le dijo a Terry con burla_ me encargare de matarla lentamente y te la enviare por trozos, eso será encantador.

El castaño fuera de sí intento acercarse.

\- no si puedo matarte antes!

Tom lo sujeto de su brazo con rapidez y Archie apretó mas la navaja haciéndole un mínimo corte a eliza en el cuello, del cual una gota de sangre empezó a bajar con lentitud.

\- acaso no entienden quien es el rey de este juego... no seme acerquen sino desean una mujer muerta en su patio.

\- quien mas esta en esto?!_ exclamo Drake, quien no se creía que Archie actuara solo en todo esto. Pero Archie solo sonrió y no respondió aquello, sino que se burlo del italiano rubio quien se posicionaba en aquel rodeo.

\- por tu cabeza también vamos, italiano.

Albert sonrió con burla.

\- inténtalo ruso. Sabes, jamás me harás daño.

\- no, yo no lo hare... alguien más se encargara de eso_ la sonrisa de Albert se borro de inmediato.

\- quien?

\- ya veras... supongo que es hora de irnos, que dices querida?

\- vete al diablo!

\- esa boca insolente_ murmuro Archie jalándola mas por sus cabellos_ abre las puertas, primo... no intentes nada, sino créeme que te quedaras totalmente solo antes de morir.

\- abran las malditas puertas!_ protesto tom totalmente fuera de sí, ver a la mujer que amaba estando al borde del peligro lo frustraba.

Eliza lo miro con tanto miedo que lo hizo maldecir, intento sonreírle con tranquilidad, pero ella dejo escapar unas lágrimas y aquello era más de lo que podía aguantar.

\- déjala Archie... no haremos nada, pero déjala.

\- no me creas tonto, tom. Sé que irán tras de mí, pero ella es necesaria por ahora. Me encanta verte desesperado, desearía que te pusieras de rodillas ahora, pero supongo veré esto en otra ocasión, jamás me iba a imaginar que terminarías con esta zorra_ jaloneando a la mujer la fue arrastrando con él, mirando como la puertas de la entrada eran abiertas dejando ver una camioneta color negro _ muy bien, llego nuestro taxi.

\- te estaban esperando_ maldijo neil con molestia al ver aquel vehículo parqueado en el frente de su fortaleza.

\- no estoy solo...

\- que quieres, Archie?_ se atrevió a preguntar Terry, mirando como caminaba lejos de ellos_ todo por dinero.

\- queremos dinero, poder... venganza_ dijo con su rostro tenso_ todos morirán.

\- y crees que tu quedaras vivo?

\- a lo mejor no, pero me daré el gusto de matar a tu esposa primero!_ aquella amenaza era clara, aquel enfermo iba tras candy. Terry sintió miedo de perderla.

Arrastrando a la mujer, aquel hombre fue alejándose de aquellos que lo intentaban matar. Cuando estuvo a solo unos metros de la camioneta, comprendió que dejar cabos sueltos no sería lo ideal.

\- lo lamento prima, pero siempre te lo buscaste.

\- te van a matar, Archie... te considere mi familia.

\- lo sé, fuiste la única que siempre me cayó bien... pero tu hermano intento quitarme a susi así como tú lo quisiste hacer.

\- si hubiera sabido que Susana estaba contigo, te habría ayudado para que escaparas con ella.

Aquellas palabras de eliza lo hicieron sonreír.

\- ella no quería estar conmigo.

\- que dices?

\- viole a una niña... creo que me salí de control, tuve que matarla tambien, pero falle, me descubrieron, eso destrozo a mamá siempre y tengo un maldito tatuaje que me obligaron a usar en prisión, lo oculte incluso de neil... jamás lo supo, pero susi lo miro alguna vez... me tuvo miedo.

\- Archie!_ exclamo ella asustada.

\- tuvo esa misma expresión_ murmuro con tristeza_ de cierta manera, sino habría muerto en aquel accidente, se que la mataría luego... la quise, pero ella me rechazo y huyo... prefirió pedirle ayuda a candy quien era solo una desconocida, solo para huir de mí, no me lo merecía!

\- Archie... tienes lo que deseas. Puedes huir_ dijo ella esperanzada, pues ya ambos estaban a solo unos pasos del vehículo con vidrios oscuros_ solo déjame, no te serviré de nada, no soy candy.

\- tienes razón..._ murmuro él_ pero Tom me debe muchos golpes y créeme, le dolerá verte morir... antes de irme te daré un regalo...

Ella tembló de miedo ante sus palabras, el cambio la navaja de su cuello a su espalda.

\- Archie no, por favor...

\- que vivas o mueras, se lo dejare al destino... total siempre fuiste mas infeliz que todos en esa fortaleza_ antes de que replicara algo mas, Archie incrusto aquella navaja en su espalda baja, haciendo que un gemido saliera de la boca de eliza_ perdón, primita...

Diciendo aquello, lanzo el cuerpo de eliza hacia delante donde tambaleante se lanzo contra el suelo. Allí sonriéndoles a los hombres que corrían hacia ellos, se monto en el vehículo.

\- corre, maldita sea!

\- te has tardado_ se le reprocho, poniendo a toda marcha el vehículo para escapar.

\- afortunadamente has estado vigilante... tenía miedo de que no estuvieras en tu sitio.

\- me pediste que estuviera fuera para vigilar, no me diste mucha opción para escapar.

\- lo sé_ contesto riendo_ pero estas hasta el cuello en esto, Anne.

La mujer lo miro con molestia y haciendo un mohín siguió huyendo de aquel sitio, sintiendo como varias balas rozaban el vehículo.

\- la mataste que te han descubierto?_ pregunto con esperanza.

\- no, alguien me ha descubierto por el corte..._ dijo con molestia mostrando su mano ensangrentada.

\- a dónde iremos?_ se le pregunto cuando estuvieron lejos.

\- esperaremos un poco más, pero será mejor estar alerta... aun no deben descubrirte.

\- no lo harán... no a menos que investiguen como lo hiciste tu_ dijo molesta con aquel hombre.

\- mandaste a matarla con los tipos incorrectos, alégrate que los mate para que no te descubrieran.

\- no te agradeceré nada si es lo que quieres, te he pagado.

\- mmm lo sé, matar a Arkady fue una genialidad y si te reconforta, la pecosa lloro mucho esa muerte...

\- espero sufra_ contesto la morena con molestia.

\- y lo hará, nosotros nos encargaremos preciosa... gracias por salvarme.

\- no me agradezcas, tenemos un objetivo en común, recuerdas?

\- lo sé, esto es tan encantador.

.

Todos gritaban mientras disparaban, pero la camioneta huyo haciendo que Archie saliera bien librado de aquel asunto. Terry miro con pena, al pobre tom que envolvía entre sus brazos a la pelirroja que jadeaba de dolor mientras una estela de sangre se corría sobre la tierra.

\- ay mi eliza! esto es mi culpa.

\- cállate tonto..._ murmuro ella con sus ojos vidriosos_ duele... mierda! duele mucho.

\- te sacare de esto mi amor... iremos al hospital... estarás bien...

\- no tartamudees, me asustas_ tom sonrió con ansiedad, besando su frente.

\- alguien que busque a candy?!_ grito neil preocupado por su hermana.

\- no la saques_ aconsejo Terry a Tom, quien creía que sacar la navaja era una solución_ deja que candy la revise, no quiero cortes alguna cosa necesaria.

\- duele..._ se quejo eliza abrazando más a su amor.

\- tranquila amor, estarás bien... candy vendrá a ayudarnos.

Todos esperaban por la presencia de la rubia, pero Albert quien había ido por ella, venia pálido corriendo como si el demonio lo persiguiera, a su lado Drake corría mucho más rápido con su rostro enrojecido por la furia. Aquello era irónico. Terry sintió un miedo visceral en aquel momento.

\- se la llevaron!_ grito Drake molesto.

\- pero... que dices...

\- estas jodido Drake! donde está candy?_ exigió saber neil.

\- es cierto... desapareció... cuki se la llevo!_ respondió Albert con sorpresa. Haciendo que todos sintieran como el infierno se abría bajo sus pies_ me ha traicionado.

-Terry!_ grito Neil, mirando como el castaño corría hacia la fortaleza_ mierda! Tom llévate a Eliza al hospital, Drake ve con él.

El pelirrojo asistió, ayudando a tom con eliza. Quería ir por candy, pero aquel par necesitaban mucho su ayuda.

\- tu... ven conmigo_ dijo jalando a Albert_ hay una rata que cazar... y después de esto, van a rodar muchas cabezas!

\- lo matare... me engaño_ murmuro frustrado el italiano.

\- lo mataremos... maldito cuki! estamos rodeados de traidores.

.

Despertó casi al anochecer, estaba sumamente preocupado porque la dosis que había inyectado en su cuerpo era superior a la que se usaba normalmente, no deseaba problemas, pero ella solo necesitaba estar sedada para sacarla de aquella fortaleza rusa, ciertamente la distracción con Archie fue un gran punto a su favor. Se odiaba por la sorpresa que visualizo en los ojos de la rubia, ella no esperaba algo así, pero era necesario.

Necesitaba respuestas y allí las tendría.

Escucho unas pisadas que entraban en la habitación y sonrió con cautela. Una pequeña viejecita, se desplazaba con una taza de té y galletas.

Lo miro con fijeza esperando respuestas y el solo suspiro.

\- aun duerme, pero sé que pronto despertara... creo que será mejor que te mantengas aquí a su lado, aun deseas hablar con ella?

La mujer asistió de inmediato.

Convencer a la nana de Albert que se fuera con él, fue sumamente fácil al contarle que candy iría con ellos. No esperaba tener que secuestrarla pero era el momento perfecto, si Terry hubiera dado su consentimiento para que viera a la nana, nada de esto habría pasado. Habían regresado a la casa de campo, donde aquella mujer le dio las indicaciones necesarias para llegar, el no tenía idea de la existencia de aquel sitio, y realmente nadie se imaginaria donde estaban. La mujer quería hablar con la rubia, ella no hablaba solo lo guiaba e intentaba explicarle con señas donde debía dejarle.

Aquella casa fue un golpe para él, era el hogar de André... aquel santuario tenía tantas sorpresas acumuladas que removió sus pensamientos.

Escucho un quejido desde la cama, y miro como candy empezaba a removerse con ansias de despertarse. Él señalo a la nana y se aparto un poco, dejando que aquella viejecita tomara como protectora la mano de la rubia.

Miro de lejos como candy empezaba a despertarse, la nana ansiaba más su despertar sin soltar su mano.

\- niña..._ hablo con voz suave y perfectamente armónica, le hablo a candy con tanta dulzura que sorprendió a aquel hombre grande.

\- nana!_ exclamo candy con sorpresa abriendo sus ojos y reconociendo aquella mujer_ nana, que ha sucedido?!

\- estas en casa_ susurro la mujer con lagrimas en sus ojos que candy sintió tanta turbación_ desde la primera vez que vi tus ojos, lo supe…

\- nana... no entiendo... yo estaba... cuki!_ rugió ella molesta, mientras sobaba su brazo, claramente recordando el pinchazo de la inyección que la desvaneció.

\- niña... mi niña...

\- nana, no sé que está pasando pero...

La mujer parecía que no la escuchara, sino que girándose hacia la mesa de noche. Tomo entre sus manos una cajita de música con una hermosa orquídea forjada en la tapa. Aquella mujer mayor extendió aquel pedazo de madera sobre las piernas de candy, quien intrigada miro como la mujer lo abría, dejando que la estancia se llenara de una melodía de piano suave y llena de tristeza. Increíblemente, candy reconocía aquella melodía.

\- nana...

\- su pieza favorita_ susurro con cariño, mientras señalaba una foto miniatura de un hombre sonriente_ André...

\- es... el hermano de Albert..._ reconoció candy a aquel hombre de sonrisa suave.

\- es su cofre_ susurro nuevamente la nana, señalando otra foto miniatura_ Camille...

Candy abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, dando un respingo hacia atrás haciendo que la caja se cerrara y la música culminara de forma abrupta.

\- no puede ser!_ exclamo ella intentado levantarse, pero sintiendo tanto desmayo en su cuerpo que se quedo sentada en la cama tomando la cara entre sus manos. Sintió como la mujer se sentó a su lado y levanto su mirada llena de tribulación, sus esmeraldas brillosas de lagrimas_ que me intentas decir, nana?

La mujer con su caja aferrada entre sus manos envejecidas por los años, solo sonrió con melancolía y extendiendo una fotografía insto a candy a tomarla.

Aquella temblorosa la tomo, mirando con sus esmeraldas empañadas aquella imagen tan reveladora.

En sus manos la imagen de un hombre rubio, sonreía con tanta calidez y sus esmeraldas brillosas miraban a una hermosa mujer que yacía en sus brazos, ambos abrazados con sus piernas una encima de la otra, estaban sentados en un jardín lleno de orquídeas, la mujer yacía con su cabeza en aquel pecho, su cabello ondulado extendido y de color castaño pero sumamente claro, sus ojos eran unos caramelos de miel brillosos, con miles de pecas en el puente de su nariz. Ambos rodeaban con sus manos el vientre de aquella mujer, el cual estaban sobresalido, clara señal de un embarazo. Ellos eran felices, ellos sonreían como si el mundo les perteneciera.

Allí candy miro como una gota cayó sobre aquella imagen y levantando su mirada titubeante, se enfrento a la nana que secaba sus ojos en vano.

\- mama y papa..._ susurro la mujer mayor.

\- ella es mi mamá_ confirmo la pecosa, la imagen que le había dejado su abuelo era de aquella mujer, solo que aun más joven y sin una sonrisa tan enorme como aquella_ y él... es papá?

\- se amaron... se amaron mucho_ susurro la mujer como respuesta_ tu eres el fruto de ese amor, tu eres una Andley.

\- y una Schiavone_ contesto cuki a lo lejos, candy lo miro largamente_ necesitaba confirmarlo... lo lamento.

\- Andley... Schiavone... que está pasando? que tienes que ver en todo esto cuki?

\- solo debes entender unas cosas candy... Albert es tu tío, lo cual es una desgracia_ murmuro sin humor_ pero eres la hija de Cami... tu abuelo? Carlo?

\- como lo sabes?!

Cuki sonrió con tanta dulzura que la hizo sentirse pequeña.

\- te busque siempre, pero jamás creí que te encontraría... el maldito viejo jamás me lo dijo...

\- de que hablas cuki?!

\- mi nombre es Carl Schiavone... sonara tonto, pero así como Albert es tu tío por André... yo soy tu tío por Camille... lamento esto, pero que me condenen si dejo que mi familia sufra.

Candy sorprendida intento levantarse y con una risa histérica se desvaneció, cayendo de bruces sobre el suelo.

Hasta aquel momento ella no tenia familia, ahora era parte de aquellas personas... el destino era una señora con una varita, una señora muy cruel.

\- tranquila princesa..._ sintió el susurro de cuki_ todo estará bien, estaremos bien. Te protegeré!

Pero ella sabía que mentía, ya nada iría bien. Sin embargo, un atisbo de felicidad envolvió al fin a su corazón. Jamás estuvo tan acompañada como ahora.

.

.

.

Buenas noches niñas lindas!

Lamento la demora, hubo cambio de clima en mi territorio, empezaron las lluvias y por ese motivo muchas enfermedades han caído... una de ellas me ataco y me mantuvo en cama unos largos días, añadiendo la falta de medicamentos en mi país ( Venezuela), así que mi recuperación se alargo un poco más de lo previsto, gracias a Dios y no a la gente que nos mantiene en miseria, pues ya mejorando y al fin frente a mi compu para darles este capi.

Sorprendidas? espero que sí.

Seguimos escribiendo el otro que traerá más revelaciones interesantes, ya vamos en la recta casi final, así que a traer palomitas y pañuelos, porque vamos entre entretenimiento y lágrimas.

Gracias, muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus palabras. Gracias por seguir esta locura que se materializo en algo increíble hasta para mí.

Seguimos en la lucha para culminarlo pronto, así que paciencia.

Un enorme abrazo con mucho cariño,

Su Amiga,

Ely Andley.


	26. Chapter 26

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 25:**

Debía mantener su actitud serena y controlada, se repetía miles de veces que cuando aquello acabara se largaría muy lejos, ya no le importaba dejar atrás a nadie, su cuello era el único interesante. No iría a la cárcel por un error, eso sería demasiado incluso para ella misma. Acomodo la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y trago seco al imaginarse siendo ahorcada por una soga, era demasiado cobarde para intentarlo aunque el pensamiento había sido muy satisfactorio al ver sus manos llenas de la sangre de otro.

No esperaba tener que matar a alguien con sus propias manos, mucho menos a aquel hombre que tal vez no se lo espero, sus ojos eran tan tranquilos cuando quiso ayudarla, pero la treta estaba puesta, ella debía actuar. Si él no moría, iba a morir ella y eso no era negociable.

Empezó a caminar con más rapidez intentaba refugiarse en su hogar. Miro aquella gran casa con sarcasmo, ella jamás había sido feliz bajo aquel techo, era cierto, se aprovecho de la situación y tomo como padres a los Britter, pero aunque su adoptiva madre la adoraba y le repetía cuan orgullosa estaba de haberla adoptado, la historia con su padre era diferente, aquel hombre la miraba e intentaba buscar en ella los rizos rebeldes y las pecas que no poseía, buscaba esa chispa divertida de una niña con coletas que no era ella. No era tonta, sabía que su padre la miraba cada día y reconsideraba si su decisión fue correcta.

Apretó sus labios con rabia, él sonreía con tanta facilidad cuando candy hablaba. Siempre estuvo encantado con ella.

 _Maldita_ _sea! la llevo al altar cuando se caso_ ; recordó con malestar.

Aquello fue el detonante para su rabia fulminante, agregándole que el hombre que candy tenía, ella lo deseaba para sí misma. Jamás fue un secreto que cuando miro por primera vez a Terry se enamoro de él, mejor dicho, se obsesiono con él. Intento por todos los medios que él la notara, pero el castaño solo miraba a su mujer con adoración.

Incluso se había colado el día de su boda en su habitación, pero aquella rechazo totalmente recalcándole el amor había su infeliz hermana, tuvo que aceptar aquello con una sonrisa falsa ya que era la madrina de la boda, pero por dentro quería matar a la rubia con sus propias manos.

Su felicidad la enfermaba en cada ocasión, por ello no pudo evitar contratar a alguien para que se deshiciera de ella, se veía tan fácil... pero fallo.

Apretó sus puños con molestia al cruzar por las rejas de su residencia, el odio que estaba sintiendo se aumentaba. Se dio cuenta que a estas alturas era capaz de matarla al fin con sus propias manos, sintió una leve satisfacción con el ruso al degollarlo, con ella sería un completo éxtasis.

 _Ya_ _nada_ _más_ _le importaba._

\- Anne!_ gritaron su nombre y se giro con rapidez, no esperaba a nadie, menos a aquella mujer que caminaba con rapidez para llegar a su lado.

\- Hermana María..._ menciono con sequedad, no quería verla.

La mujer le sonrió con tanta calidez que le removió su conciencia, la poca que quedaba. El hábito estaba algo empapado por el frio y las botas desgastadas periqueaban en el suelo con cada paso.

\- hace mucho que no te veo por el hogar, hija_ aquello era un regaño, pero Anne coloco su mejor cara de sufrimiento.

\- lo lamento, hermana... pero sabe cuántos recuerdos guarda el hogar de mi hermana, aun no puedo hacerle frente a la situación_ su actuación era magistral, la mujer la miro con tanta compresión mientras tomaba su mano.

Anne miro su mano con rapidez, había limpiado la herida de Archie y aun olían a alcohol, que ni por todos los demonios se le ocurriera acercársela lo suficiente al rostro.

\- te entiendo hija, pero candy está en un mejor lugar.

Ante aquello la morena sonrió con sarcasmo, mientras retiraba sutilmente su mano para frotarla con la otra, con el clima que había aquello no era tan impredecible.

-usted cree, hermana?

La mujer asistió inmediatamente.

\- por supuesto... el cielo es el lugar correcto para alguien como mi candy.

Anne tuvo que morder su lengua porque estaba por preguntar si el infierno seria su hogar cuando muriese, era lo más seguro.

\- comprendo_ murmuro desviando su mirada, quería huir, no podía seguir soportando aquella visita_ ha venido porque no me ha visto por el hogar, que considerada es.

La hermana maría dudo y aquello llamo la atención de la morena.

\- en realidad..._ comento con dudas mientras se aferraba al crucifijo en su cuello_ venia a contarte algo que le está sucediendo a la señorita ponny...

Aquello retorno el interés de Anne, quien se mostro preocupada.

\- le ha sucedido algo malo?

Su voz salió muy esperanzada, realmente le daba igual que sucediera con la vieja, aunque sería muy interesante si muriera, aquello sería un golpe mucho más fuerte para la pecosa.

\- Anne... estoy preocupada, hija. La señorita ponny está teniendo... como lo digo? una clase de alucinaciones.

\- alucinaciones?

La hermana asistió con pena.

\- ella cree que candy está viva... está convencida que ella lo está y aquello me ha preocupado tanto que no se qué hacer con ella. Se la ha pasado en la casa de candy arreglando todo porque dice que volverá, e intentado comunicarme con terrence pero su amigo Stear me ha contado que está de viaje_ la morena sonrió en su interior, el maldito Terry no estaba en ningún viaje y claramente, candy estaba demasiado viva para su gusto_ recurro a ti por qué no se qué hacer, quiero ayudar a la señorita ponny y en parte estoy tan asustada que todo esto empeore.

\- hermana porque cree que la señorita dice eso? es una cosa tan imposible!

\- lo sé querida, pero ella está envejeciendo y temo que su mente no es la misma de antes, dice verla y asegura que es ella.

\- pero la ve en sueños?_ pregunto interesada.

\- no, bueno no lo se... solo dice que la ha visto_ murmuro con frustración.

\- y habla con ella?_ aquella pregunta hizo que la hermana maría la mirase como una extraña_ lo digo para saber que tan preocupante es la situación.

\- entiendo, pero no... Solo dice que la ha visto. Anne, no sé qué hacer, el hogar no puede ser descuidado y yo no puedo estar detrás de la señorita ponny todo el tiempo, tengo a mi cargo a tantos chicos que ya mis manos no son suficientes.

Sabía que estaba pidiendo, ella esperaba que Anne la ayudara y aquella mujer por supuesto que lo haría. Anne sonrió con tristeza.

\- ciertamente la muerte de candy ha sido tan difícil para todos, pero hermana... temo decirle que la señorita ponny ya no está centrada_ utilizo aquella palabra para no llamarla loca, aquello escandalizaría aun mas a la mujer delante de ella_ tiene un serio problema y creo que un psicólogo es lo necesario, quien sabe, puede que cure... si no, habrá que considerar internarla.

La hermana maría dio un paso hacia atrás como su hubiese sido cacheteada, ella no quería aquello.

\- pero Anne, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

\- me apena decirlo, pero hermana... candy no volverá. Ha muerto.

Ella se encargaría de aquello, pensó con burla.

\- lo sé hija, pero internarla seria un extremo muy doloroso.

\- pero no lo tome como algo malo... es una solución que la ayudaría, habrán expertos que solucionaran ese problema, no estará toda la vida internada, ella solo debe aceptar su muerte... no quiero ni pensar si se torna violenta cuando alguien le haga frente sobre que candy está muerta, a pensado en eso?

La monja negó con su cabeza, por supuesto que no había pensado en aquello, la señorita ponny tenía una naturaleza tan pasiva que no era posible imaginarla como una mujer violenta.

\- ella no sería capaz de algo así.

\- eso no lo sabemos_ dijo Anne con tanta tristeza_ pero se sentiría mejor si hablo con ella?

Los ojos de la monja se iluminaron con gratitud.

\- claro hija... me gustaría que hablaras con ella.

\- pero hermana considere que si algo falla, debemos tomar medidas para protegerla.

\- haremos lo que tu consideres correspondiente_ murmuro la monja con sus ojos cristalizados_ solo quiero que ella esté bien.

\- entiendo hermana, ella estará bien_ contesto Anne mientras abrazaba a la mujer que empezaba a llorar en sus brazos, allí mientras ella descargaba sus miedos, la morena intentaba pensar en una solución viable para deshacerse de la señorita ponny, aquello sería un golpe fuerte para candy y ella no podría hacer nada para detenerla_ mañana iré con ella, solucionare este asunto... confié en mi.

\- gracias querida, siempre hemos confiado en ti. Eres nuestra hija después de todo.

Sin saber, la hermana había sellado un destino con un demonio demasiado vivo para su gusto. Anne solo sonrió mientras veía al fin como se marchaba aquella monja que prácticamente la había criado, si tan solo hubieran moldeado un poco mas aquella vena destructiva y resentida de la morena, pero ya era un caso perdido. La envidia y el odio habían sucumbido en su cabeza.

 _Aquello_ _no tenia cura._

.

 _Nuevamente_ _la_ _había_ _perdido._

 _Mierda_ _!_

 _Nuevamente_ _..._

Aquello lo tenía demasiado molesto, nadie se atrevía ni a mirarlo.

Habían ido a la fortaleza italiana ya que habían informado que cuki había tocado aquel sitio, para su sorpresa el hombre se había llevaba la nana que yacía bajo aquel techo, aquello era tan ridículo, que iba a querer un hombre como cuki con aquella mujer y porque llevarse a candy con él, acaso estaba totalmente loco.

Con cada hora que pasaba se desesperaba aun mas, las palabras de Archie seguían calando sus pensamientos, había una posibilidad de que aquel par de traidores estuviesen unidos, si aquello era así, candy corría un gran peligro.

\- debemos separarnos_ sugirió neil mordiendo una de sus uñas, estaba nervioso.

\- y a dónde iremos?_ pregunto Terry hablando después de largo tiempo.

\- a donde sea...

\- excelente plan, ruso_ murmuro con sarcasmo_ se suponía el imbécil de cuki estaba herido... no tiene que abr. llegado lejos con algo así.

Albert quien estaba pensativo, soltó un jadeo frustrado.

\- y si no lo estaba?_ pregunto de pronto y los dos hombres lo miraron largamente_ y si no estaba herido?

\- maldita sea!_ exclamo Terry queriendo golpearlo_ no te aseguraste que estuviera herido?!

\- vi el vendaje pero...

\- no viste la enorme herida?_ pregunto con dureza el ruso, Albert bajo su mirada.

\- no.

Todos quedaron en silencio por un momento y Terry quien hasta aquel momento respiraba con dificultad dejo salir una carcajada sin gracia, tan tétrica que hizo estremecer al par de hombres. Camino lejos de aquellos hombres y salió con violencia de la estancia en el comedor.

\- que le pasa?_ murmuro Albert al ruso.

\- se está volviendo loco y yo también estoy a solo unos centímetros de hacerlo, así que si quieres a dos hombres racionales te estás equivocando... a este paso vamos a terminar matando a cualquiera y créeme con lo que has dicho tu serás el primero.

El italiano suspiro, se consideraba demasiado estúpido en aquel momento.

\- lo lamento, no deseo que ha candy le pase algo malo.

\- lo sé, pero debes estar mucho más alerta italiano, tu cabeza y las de otros dependen de eso.

\- sabes que es lo que no entiendo de todo esto? que mi nana se fuese con cuki sin poner resistencia, aquello no me lo puedo creer.

\- conocía demasiado a cuki?

Albert negó pensativo.

\- jamás lo había visto, solo en esta ocasión lo ha conocido.

\- y ella porque estaba aquí?

El italiano levanto su mirada recordando algo.

\- ella deseaba hablar con candy..._ neil intento preguntar pero Albert se le adelanto_ no se que quería con ella, pero una vez la lleve con ella y supongo se quedo prendada de la rubia, pero desconozco porque quería tanto verla.

\- cabe la posibilidad que cuki haya usado a candy para que ella lo siguiese?_ el rubio ladeo su cabeza.

\- totalmente... pero aun no entiendo porque exponerse al peligro.

\- crees le haga daño a alguna de las dos?

\- créeme a estas alturas no creo en nada...

Neil asistió, mientras empezaba a caminar rozando con sus dedos la gran mesa de caoba donde todos comían. La estancia fue interrumpida por uno de los gemelos rusos quien entraba con calma, aquellos hombres tenían unos nervios de acero.

\- debo informar que Terry se ha largado_ por aquel gesto burlón, neil lo reconoció como Igor.

\- a donde?_ pregunto neil.

\- ni idea, pero ha tomado una bonita moto de la colección de lujos que tienes_ dijo señalando a Albert quien gimió frustrado_ y Oleg no se ha resistido en ir con él... acaso debo decirles que llevaban muchos explosivos?

\- demonios!_ gimió con más fuerza el rubio.

\- que piensan explotar?

\- no lo se..._ dijo con risa Igor_ pero Terry dijo que explotaría todo Lakewood hasta que le regresaran a Candy y Oleg iba tan feliz como un niño en una feria... mierda! creo que me estoy perdiendo de la diversión.

\- madre de Dios! perdió toda la cordura!_ murmuro Neil riendo.

\- yo que tu no me reiría...

El moreno miro al gemelo ruso con intriga, aquel hombre grande sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, blancos como la leche.

\- explotara el gato Black primero...

Si un león podía rugir y trastumbar unas montañas, el rugido de neil hizo que trastumbara hasta las simientes de la mansión italiana.

\- maldito!

Despotrico con violencia mientras corría detrás del alocado castaño. Albert lívido solo miraba a aquel ruso molesto salir detrás de su presa.

\- qué demonios les está pasando?

\- no lo sé, pero es tan genial! vamos?

Albert asistió siguiendo al ruso.

\- que moto se ha llevado?

\- no querrás saberlo_ contesto Igor con diversión_ podemos irnos en un convertible que he visto?

\- NO!

\- mi destrozado corazón_ murmuro con burla mientras dejaba que Albert saliera junto a él, juntos vieron solo al moreno ruso salir a toda velocidad en otra de las motos de lujo almacenadas por el italiano.

\- tarde años en acumular esas motos_ se quejo Albert con molestia.

\- tardaran unas horas en acabarlas... aunque por como maneja Neil tal vez sean minutos antes de que quede como huevo estrellado en algún parabrisas_ aquella observación hizo reír al italiano.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el pequeño garaje donde los autos eran guardados.

\- es extraño_ dijo Igor mirando hacia los lados.

\- que cosa?

\- no está como silencioso el sitio? el chico que estaba aquí no lo veo_ aprecio Igor entrando al garaje donde hacía mucho mas silencio.

Albert inmediatamente llevo su mano a su arma escondida, sacándola rápidamente miro hacia los extremos.

\- estas armado?_ pregunto a Igor quien se indigno por semejante interrogante.

\- claro que si..._ rápidamente saco una granada de su pantalón.

\- joder no explotaras mi garaje_ exclamo Albert molesto.

Igor levanto su dedo hacia su boca pidiéndole que se callara, camino despacio entre los autos del italiano y haciendo una señal hacia uno de los mercedes, lanzo la granada sin quitarle el seguro.

El sonido seco de la granada al tocar el suelo fue inmediato, donde además unos gritos histéricos se le unieron, poniéndose en evidencia dos hombres que Albert reconoció como italianos, estaban armados e inmediatamente Igor se lanzo sobre ellos.

Un golpe, dos y algún tercero, fue suficiente para dejar noqueados a aquel par de traidores. Igor se limpio una gota de sudor en su frente y fue desvalijando a aquel par.

\- porque esconderse? no son tu gente?

\- estoy rodeado de traidores... mata a todo lo que se mueva_ recomendó Albert, mirando como Igor sacaba de uno de los trajes de los italianos una faja de billetes_ malditos!

\- que desperdicio.

Murmuro Igor tirando el dinero hacia un lado, y tomando las cabezas de los inconscientes las ladeo en un solo movimiento, desprendiéndolos de su vida.

\- nos marchamos_ recomendó Albert, no quería ser rodeado en aquel sitio, alguien estaba esperando que bajaran sus guardias para atacarlos, aquello le daba un mal sabor de boca.

\- entendido.

Igor se movió inclinado hacia uno de los autos, sacando un juego de llaves que claramente le había arrebatado a los traidores, las inserto en la cerradura de una de las puertas y abriéndola, tomo asiento frente al volante.

Albert seguía vigilando a su alrededor donde todo era silencioso, espero que Igor prendiera el mercedes para rodearlo y montarse, no sin dejar de estar alerta.

\- porque esperar que Neil y Terry se marcharan?_ pregunto Igor moviendo el auto.

\- porque quedaríamos vulnerables... demonios! creí que ya no quedaban traidores bajo mi techo!

Igor miro por inercia el retrovisor y se sorprendió al mirar un cuerpo semi escondido donde la sangre bajaba cayendo sobre el piso.

\- creo que no toda tu gente es traidora... mira_ señalo hacia atrás y Albert apretó su boca_ están matando a los pocos que te son leales... lo mejor es salir de aquí.

\- tienes razón...

El ruso manejando, empezó a acelerar para salir del garaje no sin advertirle al italiano que bajara su cabeza, no quería que le volaran los sesos mientras escapaban de aquella trinchera.

 _Sorpresa_ _, sorpresa!_

La salida estaba vacía y despejada, aquella era su gran oportunidad. Acelerando el auto empezaron a huir y cuando iban cerca de la puerta de salida comprobaron que esta yacía abierta, nadie la custodiaba. Aquello era de lo más extraño.

\- es como si quisieran que escapáramos_ murmuro con seriedad el ruso, aquellos dos no entendían nada sobre la situación en la que estaban.

Un balazo sonó a la distancia y ambos comprendieron que era al aire pues nada fue impactado, Albert se giro buscando la localización del sonido y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que aquello era una trampa.

\- frena!_ grito antes de salir, donde Igor a regañadientes lo hizo.

El rubio salió a toda velocidad del auto y aquello hizo que Igor maldijera.

\- debernos irnos, hombre!_ exclamo el ruso molesto mientras miraba que Albert lejos de alejarse, se acercaba hacia un par de hombres que estaban frente a la mansión.

Igor intrigado presto atención en aquel par, uno de ellos ya lo conocía por lo cual sintió rabia en su interior, aquel era Archie quien con una sonrisa burlona apuntaba la cabeza de un hombre mucho mayor que estaba de rodillas, sus fracciones denotaban tristeza y su ropas estaban algo sucias y rotas. Aquello estaba mal.

Se acerco corriendo al lado de Albert, quien sin dudarlo caminaba hacia aquellos dos.

\- italiano... esto está mal.

Albert no lo escucho, sino que siguió su camino.

\- italiano!

Al volver a exclamar su nombre, el rubio se giro para mirar a Igor con rendición.

\- es mi amigo... no puedo dejar que lo mate_ murmuro apretando sus dientes_ entiéndeme, por favor.

\- sabes que esto es una trampa?_ susurro Igor a su lado, mirando como desde las ventanas del piso superior los apuntaban con amenaza.

\- lo sé, pero no lo dejare aquí...

El ruso asistió, jamás imagino que iría como oveja hacia un matadero, pero no podía abandonar a aquel hombre en ese sitio lleno de víboras. Lo único que les quedaba era aguantar y rogar porque los demás pronto se dieran cuenta de su ausencia, aunque conociendo a su hermano Oleg, sabía que lo encontraría pronto, ante aquello no pudo más que sonreír.

\- así que te has dignado a aparecer?

Archie encogió sus hombros sonriendo.

\- tenía que venir por ti, querido Albert y mira el regalito que te he traído_ ante aquello empujo mas su pistola en la cabeza del rehén quien gruñido.

\- George... estas vivo_ dijo con alegría el rubio y su fiel amigo asistió.

\- claro que está vivo, acaso crees que mataría a alguien importante como él_ comento Archie con facilidad_ sabia que lo necesitaría en algún momento, ves viejo? al fin eres de utilidad!

\- suéltalo, maldito.

La amenaza no hizo ningún sentido, ya que Archie solo sonrió aun más.

\- estas mal informado... aquí soy yo quien da las órdenes. Además, me encanta que estés acompañado, este imbécil debe pagarme lo que le ha hecho a mi mano!_ miro fulminante al ruso quien solo sonrió, aquello seria un verdadero infierno.

 _Hermano_ _debes venir por_ _mí_ _, desgraciado._

.

\- Carlo Schiavone fue un hombre con aspiraciones mucho mayores de lo que debía, vivió toda su vida en Sicilia, allí siendo un simple estudiante de medicina se enamoro de una enfermera que laboraba en el mismo centro donde el ejercía sus pasantías. Sorpresa enorme cuando aquella atracción y aquel amor era correspondido por la bella jovencita, aquella mujer era sola en aquel mundo, sin padre y sin madre consiguió solo el apoyo de aquel jovenzuelo que gano su corazón. Allí demasiado atontados por el amor, ambos se entregaron en su sentimiento trayendo la consecuencia en unos nueve meses de una niña vivaz y tierna.

Aquel hombre se graduó a pesar de todas las penurias enfrentadas, su ahora esposa dejo su empleo para quedarse al cuidado de su niña quien iba creciendo como una hermosa joya... supongo, que no fue fácil porque al poco tiempo aquel hombre se entrego a los brazos de la bebida y empezó aquel infierno llamado vida.

La comida escaseo, los vestidos se desgastaron y la casa fue embargada, la desesperación y el vicio acabaron con la carrera del hombre, todo se fue al retrete y su esposa miro aquello con tanto dolor, ella se echaba la culpa de todo... era tonta, jamás fue su culpa, pero como ultimo método de persuasión para que dejase el vicio y mejorara su situación... ella se marcho.

No sé exactamente en qué momento ocurrió, pero aquel hombre se repuso de una manera sorprendente, busco a su esposa e hija quienes se alojaban en casa de unos amigos.

Creo imaginarme la cara de aquella mujer toda emocionada con su hija de tan solo unos añitos, pero ella jamás se imagino que todo aquel cambio albergaba algún fallo.

De pronto tenían una casa, el mes siguiente un auto y el dinero seguía entrando en grandes cantidades... un simple medico no podía lograr aquello ni con un buen milagro, pero su esposa jamás dudo de él.

Carlo laboraba como médico para una mafia. Aquello solo duro un tiempo, pues cuando tuvo el suficiente dinero empezó a laboral un poco mas decentemente.

Tiempo después con la llegada de tanta dicha y felicidad empezaron a criar a la hermosa princesa que fue convirtiéndose en una reina, era tan hermosa.

\- Años después decidieron tener otro hijo, uno que acompañara a la futura reina, ella estaba demasiado crecida, así que era tiempo de darle un hermanito, ella lo pedía en cada oportunidad como negarle aquella petición, si ellos también lo deseaban.

Un suspiro doloroso salió de sus labios.

\- nada salió bien... con la llegada de aquel niño la salud de su madre peligraba, pero ella jamás quiso ceder, continuo como una guerrera hasta el final, luchando sin cesar a pesar de tantas cosas. Pero su lucha acabo un mes de noviembre cuando siendo atendida por su esposo su vida fue arrebatada...tuvo que elegir entre dos y me eligió a mi por petición de ella_ la mirada de aquel hombre se cristalizo por un momento_ ese día naci yo, robándole el aliento de vida a mi madre.

Las mujeres delante de él simplemente lo miraban sin decir nada, romper aquel monologo era algo impensable.

\- crecí en un ambiente distante con mi padre pero mi hermana me dio todo lo que necesitaba, Camille era mi guardián, me protegía como una leona de los arranques de mi padre, ella jamás me dejo a la intemperie... creo que no podía dejarme por culpa de nuestro padre, nos mantenía sometidos en casa, no era permitido salir. Tuvimos tutores y cuando yo estuve lo suficientemente crecido, me arrebato de los brazos de mi hermana para dejarme en una academia militar..._ el sonrió de medio lado mientras recordaba_ lloramos sin cesar aquel día, Cami lanzo miles de maldiciones que jamás pensé que le escucharía decir, ella se volvió un torbellino arremetiendo contra todos solo por no dejarme marchar, pero fue inútil... tuve que irme y empezó mi infierno en aquel sitio donde juegan con los sentimientos de los muchachos.

Dirigió su vista a las mujeres quienes desde la cama lo miraban con sus ojos sumamente abiertos.

\- pero creo que el mejor infierno fue para mi hermana, se que conoció a alguien, según mi padre era un hombre inadecuado, tan inadecuado que le ocasiono la muerte.

\- André?_ susurro la rubia aquel nombre con su voz rasposa por las emociones acumuladas. El hombre asistió.

\- no se con exactitud que sucedió, estuve encerrado durante más de seis años en aquel sitio tan desgraciado... entre como un muchacho y salí siendo algo parecido a un hombre. Pero cuando salí mi padre estaba esperándome, cabizbajo y tan desgraciado que me dio incluso lastima, me sorprendí porque mi hermana no estaba a su lado y cuando pregunte por ella me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

\- estaba muerta..._ murmuro la nana con tristeza.

\- lo estaba_ confirmo cuki con dureza mirando a la anciana_ murió con una bala en la cabeza, huía del maldito infeliz que la acorralaba... huía de André quien deseaba matarla!

La mujer negó con agilidad, aquello no podía ser así.

\- André la amaba...

\- claro, la amaba como un maldito demonio! quiso matarla cuando se entero que llevaba una niña en brazos_ dijo de pronto, sintiendo como la rubia delante de él jadeaba sorprendida_ mi padre intento cuidarla cuando se entero de su embarazo, la protegió porque André intentaría matarla cuando se enterara de que una niña estaba creciendo, un maldito mafioso no podía darse aquel lujo, no con una niña! él la cuido hasta que dio a luz, y allí André estuvo esperando para atacarla, acaso me negaras que la rapto para llevársela lejos?!_ grito cuki perdiendo la cordura_ lejos donde la liquidaría! pero mi padre la encontró, y cuando quiso protegerla era tarde! yacía en una calle vacía con una bala en la frente y la niña..._ su voz se quebró_ la niña estaba escondida en un contenedor de basura, ella la había escondido, crees que eso se debía al miedo? sentía tanto miedo que huyo de él para esconder a la pequeña niña!

\- mientes!_ grito con temblor la mujer mayor, pero cuki la ignoro y miro fijamente a la rubia que limpiaba sus mejillas por donde el agua corría.

\- sino hubieses llorado mi padre jamás te habría encontrado... pero se me dijo que moriste días después a causa de una infección, jamás imagine que fuiste enviada a Norteamérica y mucho menos imagine que te tendría de frente. Tal vez tengas los rasgos del asesino de mi hermana, pero su rostro, sus pecas... esta allí, algo de Camille esta en ti, incluso ese gusto loco por las orquídeas_ le sonrió con tristeza_ no sé porque papá jamás me conto dónde estabas, pero sé que era para protegerte, la mafia italiana jamás debía saber que una niña de André existía, te habrían matado.

Candy suspiro con tanto pesar que rompió el corazón de su tío.

\- cuando vi por primera vez a mi abuelo..._ murmuro con dificultad ya que las lagrimas seguían saliendo_ creí que era una locura, y sé que el miro lo mismo que ves tú porque se detuvo largo rato para observarme, después empezó a llorar y me envolvió con sus brazos, me repitió el nombre de mi madre miles de veces, no sabes cuantos sentimientos nos envolvieron en aquel momento, pero jamás me conto nada parecido, solo lo esencial para saber quién era mi madre, esquivo cada pregunta sobre mi padre y ya veo porque..._ ella alzo su vista y dejo que sus esmeraldas fulminaran al hombre frente a ella_ no puedo creer en nada porque no tengo la versión de mi madre, ni la de mi padre.

\- no merece que lo llames de tal manera_ respondió cuki con molestia.

\- lo merece, es mi padre a pesar de todo, eso no lo puedes cambiar.

Cuki suspiro, sabía que hacerla cambiar de opinión era imposible, era igual de terca a su hermana, aquello lo hizo sonreír.

\- cuando vi que esta mujer quería verte_ dijo señalando a la nana quien no dejaba de masajear sus manos sin creer aun en la historia del hombre_ quise saber el motivo, sin querer observe esa misma fotografía que te ha enseñado y sentí un escalofrió tan horrible que me recorrió el alma, ella sabia cosas y eso debía saberlo yo también.

\- supe desde el momento que te vi quien podrías ser, tus ojos son igual de acaramelados que los de Cami... pero no entendí que hacías bajo el techo de los Andley_ dijo la mujer mayor con suavidad_ hasta este momento aun no entendía, pero creo que empiezo a hacerlo y aun no creo que estés del lado correcto. André amaba con toda su alma a Cami, soy testigo de eso... los vi en Italia suspirar uno por el otro, se amaron con todas sus células y no creeré que el haya querido matar a su amor, mucho menos a su hija! sabes cuan triste se sintió cuando Camille apareció muerta, era un simple fantasma que caminaba por la gracia de Dios, este era su refugio_ dijo señalando su alrededor_ su templo, donde todos los recuerdos de su mujer seguían, sus fotos, cartas, todo está almacenado en cada rincón de este hogar. Antes de marcharse de Italia para emigrar a este sitio, visito su tumba donde lo vi llorar como un niño! como le llamas a eso?

\- culpa!_ exclamo cuki con rabia.

Por su parte, candy solo miraba sus manos intentando descifrar que habían hecho sus padres para condenarla de aquella manera.

\- te equivocas!_ exclamo la mujer alterada también. Para ese momento candy la miraba a ella, aquella mujer sumisa y callada seguía sorprendiéndola.

Cuki intento replicar algo más, pero fue callado con la siguiente pregunta que no estaba dirigida a él.

\- Albert me conto lo que sucedió contigo, se supone no deberías hablar... te habían cortado la lengua, acaso no fue así nana?

La mujer dio un respingo ante aquella pregunta y suspirando no le quedo de otra que delatarse.

\- Albert era un niño aun..._ comento entrelazando sus manos arrugadas_ es cierto hubo un ataque perpetrada por una familia italiana contraria, me atacaron e intentaron sonsacarme información, pero jamás cedí... así que quisieron cortarme la lengua pero solo cortaron un poco, una brecha que fue sellada con hilo_ se encogió de hombros como si así le restara importancia_ aun con eso André quien en aquella época casi era un hombre, me pidió que no hablara. Mantuvimos en secreto de todos, incluso de Albert que podía articular solo algunas palabras. André era un hombre desconfiado desde que solo era un niño, demasiado preocupado por la seguridad de todos los que lo rodeaban, aprendió a manejar un imperio aun cuando deseaba dejar toda la mafia. Me pidió no hablar con nadie más que con él y eso hice todos estos años, era por mi bien.

Candy asistió entendiendo aquella posición, por lo visto aquel hombre era demasiado desconfiado, sintió miedo al imaginar que todas las cosas que decía cuki fuesen ciertas, no quería imaginar aquello.

\- también deseo que estés a salvo, hay cosas de mis padres que quiero saber, sus cartas, todo lo que tengas.

\- todo está guardado y todo será tuyo, mi niña_ dijo con una sonrisa algo desdentada.

\- gracias..._ dijo ella extendiendo su mano para tomar aquella otra entre la suya. La mujer sonrió.

\- te traeré mas té... creo que te sentara bien, tus mejillas necesitan más color.

Candy asistió y aquella mujer se levanto de la comodidad de la cama para desplazarse lejos del lugar, pero al pasar al lado de cuki lo miro con seriedad.

\- no le hagas daño, es tu sobrina.

\- lo sé.

Fue lo único que dijo, y miro marchar a aquella mujer que tenía más pantalones que los hombres que había conocido a lo largo de su vida. Ambos quedaron solos y se sintió la tensión en el ambiente.

\- y tu..._ le murmuro a cuki sin dejar de mirarlo_ que haces con los italianos?

El hombre se movió incomodo, no quería explicar aquello, pero ella seguía mirándolo buscando respuestas que el quería omitir.

\- se supone es la familia que mato a mamá... que se supone que haces con ellos si mataron a...

Su voz fue muriendo en sus palabras y con sus esmeraldas sorprendidas, empezó a levantarse de la cama. Cuki corrió hacia ella, otro desmayo mas y tal vez se golpeara con más fuerza aquella cabeza. Verla caer una vez era suficiente.

\- candy..._ susurro con esa voz casi estrangulada.

Ella se movió con tanta rapidez como podía, dejando distancia entre ambos.

\- no eres tan diferente a todos, no es cierto?

Cuki ladeo su cabeza intentando negarlo pero supo que aquello era más real que cualquier cosa.

\- es necesario_ dijo como si aquello fuese una respuesta sabia.

\- Albert no tiene la culpa... has escuchado a la nana, él apenas era un niño!

Exclamo molesta y a la vez asustada. Su rubio estaba en peligro y saber además que era su tío, añadía más preocupación hacia él.

\- no me importa_ dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, luego su rostro se volvió serio mientras miraba por la ventana de aquella simple habitación, la oscuridad ya estaba en su punto y el frio se adhería al vidrio.

\- Carl..._ susurro ella su nombre y el cerro sus ojos transportándose a otro tiempo donde estando con su hermana sonreía y planeaban cosas que jamás iban realizar.

\- no me digas nada, se la imagen que tienes en este momento de mi_ murmuro con tanto cansancio ya que le dolía su alma, aun no lograba comprender porque su padre jamás le conto que su sobrina estaba viva en Norteamérica_ no cambiare, candy. Puedo quererte pero no hare tu voluntad, tengo mi propio camino forjado y ni tú, ni nadie cambiara eso.

Escucho el suspiro en su espalda, uno derrotado y algo estrangulado.

\- déjame ir...

Aquel ruego apretó aun más su corazón pero negó con su cabeza, allí se giro para mirarla fijamente. Se veía vulnerable y se abrazaba ella misma buscando ese calor que calmara su ser.

\- no puedo_ le dijo con tanta calma mientras se acercaba_ no quiero alejarme porque eso sería alejarme de mi propia sangre, eres parte de mi_ siguió diciendo cuando llego a su lado_ no estás sola, jamás lo estuviste.

Ella apretaba sus labios porque empezaba a sentir ganas de llorar.

\- no quiero estar aquí_ murmuro mientras sus lagrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas_ quiero estar con la gente que me quiere.

Cuki se detuvo bruscamente estando solo a centímetros de ella, y extendiendo su mano el tomo de su brazo para jalarla hacia su pecho, envolviéndola en un caluroso abrazo.

\- no me importa lo que quieres, soy demasiado egoísta si así lo quieres imaginar, pero..._ susurro en su oído con tanta calma que ella cerro sus ojos_ te quiero, creo que incluso cuando empecé a tratarte, algo dentro de mí se aferraba a ti. Desde el primer día que casi quise hacerte daño, me arrepentí porque la poca conciencia que me queda grito que no fuera tan estúpido, incluso todo mi ser te reconoció como parte de mi, pero hasta aquel momento donde efectivamente comprobé que eras hija de mi hermana, comprendí que jamás debía alejarme de ti, algo dentro de mi cabeza se rompió.

Sentí durante largo tiempo un vacio que jamás era llenado, vi morir a mi viejo y no sentí nada candy, jamás sentí nada igual a lo que sentí al enterarme que jamás vería a mi hermana... quería morir junto a ella cuando fuésemos viejos porque teníamos una alianza entre hermanos demasiado fuerte, pero ni eso fue suficiente para permanecer a mi lado... entiende que no deseo perderte... no a ti y no mientras yo pueda evitarlo.

Ella trago, dejando que aquellos brazos la siguieran rodeando.

\- no puedo quererte si le haces daño a alguien que amo...

El sonrió con tristeza mientras la apretaba aun más.

\- no me importa, yo tendré cariño para los dos, no necesito nada más que tu presencia en mi vida_ dijo como si aquello realmente fuera suficiente y separándose beso su frente con una sonrisa tranquila_ descansa, mañana seguiremos hablando.

\- no deseo dormir_ replico ella pero el rozo su rostro con sus dedos.

\- incluso en lo renuente te pareces a Cami... duerme.

Tanta queja no ayudo de nada a la rubia, pues ciertamente al tocar su cabeza en aquella almohada se quedo profundamente dormida, llorar tanto la había desgastado en su totalidad. Cuki la miro descansar y esbozo una sonrisa, se sentía como un niño y ahora comprendía porque.

La dejo dormir y decidió ir hacia la cocina donde el calor era reconfortante. Allí encontró a la vieja nana con una taza de té, mirando fijamente la nada, ella divagaba. Con cautela tomo asiento lejos de ella, pero la mujer percato su presencia y lo miro.

\- se ha dormido_ explico cuki encogiendo sus hombros, ella solo asistió.

\- acabaras con la mafia Andley, cierto?

Cuki enarco su ceja pero decidió asistir.

\- quién es?_ pregunto directamente aquella mujer y el hombre se removió en su asiento.

\- no sé de que hablas...

\- si lo sabes, no creas que mis años son de lujo... he vivido conviviendo con las mafias mucho antes de que tu nacieras, no soy tonta, se lo que traman_ dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- tu jefe va a morir, ese niño que has cuidado morirá..._ murmuro con sinceridad.

\- lo mataras tu?

El encogió sus hombros, mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

\- no soy el único que quiere su cabeza, pero lo más probable es que lo haga yo, vengare a los Schiavone.

\- y crees que ella te lo perdonara? es su tío.

\- le quedare yo.

\- sabes a lo que me refiero.

Cuki bostezo, el cansancio empezaba a acalambrar su cuerpo.

\- no me preguntes nada, estoy cansado de tanta porquería... tengo ya mis propios planes, es cierto que cambiaran debido a candy, pero no voy a cambiar el hecho de que matare a Andley.

Para su sorpresa la mujer asistió mientras seguía dándole unos sorbos a su tasa.

\- no te preocupa?

La mujer lo miro y coloco una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- mi muchacho no es un niño, se que hará lo necesario para sobrevivir... lo he visto, está haciendo cosas que nadie más se atrevería, ha cruzado las líneas con la gente rusa... el será un futuro distinto para todos nosotros, él será quien decida el cambio de la organización. Mi Albert es un Don, alguien que jamás bajara su cabeza, no solo por el honor a la familia, sino por la memoria de sus padres y hermano.

\- eso no será suficiente.

\- tal vez no, pero sé que André le dio las herramientas necesarias para salir adelante_ dijo ella con tranquilidad mientras lo miraba_ y a ti? acaso te las dieron?

El se quedo en silencio mirándola, negándose a contestar aquella pregunta, porque él estuvo solo, no tuvo a nadie que le enseñara nada. Vivía del día a día, y ahora pensar que debía seguir adelante motivado por otro sentimiento que no fuese venganza, bueno... lo asustaba.

.

Para cuando amaneció y candy estuvo despierta, ya cuki estaba a su lado, recién bañado y con ropa cómoda totalmente abrigado, la mañana era opaca ya que la nieve seguía cayendo con amenaza. Ella se había negado a levantarse, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no deseaba saber cuál era el plan de su ahora tío. Siguió rogando con fervor que no siguiera con su absurdo plan, pero fallo. Las palabras de cuki eran certeras con respecto a aquello.

\- mi meta es acabar con la familia Andley y en vista de que solo queda Albert es mi gran oportunidad.

Candy lo miro largamente y luego sonrió con tristeza.

\- acabar con la familia Andley? _ pregunto arqueando su ceja_ entonces acabaras conmigo también!

\- sabes que no hare tal cosa_ murmuro intentando acercarse a ella, pero esta retrocedió_ eres mi sobrina, amaba con todo mi corazón a mi hermana, jamás seme ocurriría hacerte daño... créeme.

Ella bajo su mirada con un deje de melancolía.

\- ya no se en que creer. Pedí muchas veces tener una familia y ahora que me he enterado que puedo tener dos tíos... yo..._ ella cerro sus ojos para suspirar_ no le hagas daño a Albert...

Ya lo había dicho nuevamente y al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con cuki quien miraba en otra dirección apretando sus puños. No iba a ceder.

\- no me pidas eso.

\- jamás te voy a querer si le haces daño a quien es parte de mi familia, crees que eso le habría gustado a mi madre?

Aquello era meter presión sobre la llaga porque el hombre gimió, mientras daba la espalda.

\- no me chantajees y no uses la memoria de mi hermana para intervenir por la vida de ese sucio italiano!

\- es mi tío!

Cuki se dio la vuelta y en tres zancadas se aproximo hacia ella para tomarla del rostro.

\- yo soy tu tío, el único que tendrás_ dijo con tal letalidad que hizo estremecer a la rubia_ él va a morir de todas formas y tu no debes intervenir. Mi única prioridad en este momento es protegerte, nunca pude estar junto a ti pero no permitiré que nadie me arrebate la única familia que tengo. Quiero estar a tu lado, maldita sea!

\- y piensas que si dejas que Albert muera estaremos bien? estas equivocado_ dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

\- no me importa_ dijo con calma_ nos iremos lejos.

\- no iré contigo, tengo un esposo... tengo amigos y tengo un tío! jamás los dejaría!

Exclamo ella indignada. Pero cuki sonrió como si aquello no fuera nada.

\- no te he pedido opinión, simplemente nos iremos.

Ella intento replicar algo más, pero un sonido de platos cayendo, junto con los gritos de la nana pusieron alerta a cuki quien maldijo en voz alta.

\- ven aquí!_ le exigió a candy jalándola de la mano, dejando que ella se pegara a su espalda_ nos encontraron!

\- pero que pasa?_ pregunto ella cerca de él.

\- estaremos bien...

Aquello siempre era una mala señal. Cuki la saco de la habitación y ambos recorrieron un corredor donde claramente se escuchaban gritos y objetos rotos.

\- cuki..._ lo llamo ella con miedo, intentando correr en la otra dirección, pero el apretaba su mano. Se volvió hacia ella y toda su mejilla con delicadeza.

\- te sacare de esto. Pero aprende a confiar en mí, jamás dejare que te hagan daño.

Ella solo trago con dificultad sintiendo como lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

\- y a Albert?

Cuki sonrió con tristeza.

\- además de ti, no tengo ninguna responsabilidad con nadie más.

Y diciendo aquello la jalo aun mas, llevándolos hacia donde se escuchaban los sonidos. Allí en la cocina se encontraban cinco hombres, todos armados y uno de ellos había sometido a la nana quien yacía desmayada en el suelo. Todos levantaron su mirada al ver a cuki y algunos se atrevieron a sonreír al ver que traía a candy de su mano.

\- caballeros_ dijo cuki con seriedad_ buenos días.

\- amigo creíamos que algo te había ocurrido_ dijo uno de ellos acercándose para estrechar su mano y mirar de reojo a la rubia_ nos enviaron por ti, había posibilidad de encontrarte en este sitio, veo que no se equivocaron.

Cuki asistió, echando hacia adelante a candy quien se quedo como piedra ante tantas miradas. _Tenía_ _miedo._

\- tuve que recuperarla, seme había escapado con esa vieja bruja_ comento con naturalidad_ pero afortunadamente la tengo en mi posesión.

\- excelente... aunque deberías dejar que la lleve yo, porque sabes que la necesitamos...

\- la llevare conmigo_ respondió rápidamente_ no quiero se escape y valla contando por ahí lo que sabe.

Los hombres asistieron.

\- entonces mejor nos marchamos_ comento otro hombre.

\- si, además tenemos invitados además de la mujercita_ dijo uno señalando a candy quien se pego a cuki buscando protección.

\- invitados?_ pregunto cuki interesado.

\- cayeron en su propia trampa... tenemos a un ruso y a Andley_ le respondieron con alegría_ no es eso genial?

\- fantástico...

Fue la única palabra que soltó cuki mientras encaminaba a candy hacia afuera. No podrían escapar, estaban más que rodeados, no tenía suficientes armas para acabar con todos y lo más importante era que candy correría peligro si intentaba algo. Lo mejor sería dejar que todo corriera por su propia voluntad, el se encargaría de protegerla, sabía que moriría en el intento pero tampoco le importo.

.

Estaba eufórico, quería luces de colores en todo el sitio.

Espero que Oleg se bajara de la moto para hacer lo mismo. Acomodo el bolso que llevaba en su espalda, aquello seria una destrucción masiva, se desquitaría con neil primero antes de avanzar.

\- estás seguro?_ le pregunto Oleg tomando su hombro y el solo asistió.

\- más que nunca...

Ambos echaron a caminar hacia el club, intentarían despachar a todo el mundo antes de prender el mechero que explotaría el lugar.

\- crees que llamaremos la atención con esto?

\- lo creo... quiero que vean cuan dispuesto estoy de encontrar a mi esposa que no me importa si acabo sitios rusos e italianos... les hare una hoguera_ ante aquello Oleg sonrió con encanto.

\- eres un loco...

Terry sonrió encantado y caminando rápidamente quiso internarse en el club. Pero su cuerpo choco con la puerta que era abierta bruscamente, ante él un hombre mal encarado llevaba del abrigo a otro hombre, arrastrándolo hacia afuera y lanzándolo en el pavimento. Ignorando totalmente a los dos recién llegados señalo con molestia al agobiado.

\- lárgate! no te quiero ver por aquí molestando a las chicas!

Y dando media vuelta, cerro de un portazo el local. Los dos hombres miraron con burla a aquel desgraciado que intentaba ponerse de pie agarrando su abdomen, clara señal de que había sido golpeado.

\- mal día?_ pregunto Oleg riendo, mientras tendía su mano. El otro gruñido aceptándola.

\- no tienes idea!

Levantando su mirada se encontró con su dolor de cabeza, a quien había estado buscando todo este tiempo.

\- mierda. Terry?!

El castaño se fijo en aquel hombre y sonrió. Aquellos ojos azules detrás de un par de lentes claros, eran inconfundibles.

\- Brower!

\- demonios, tengo horas buscándote... quise averiguar algo aquí pero ya ves como me han tratado_ dijo con una risita mientras limpiaba su abrigo.

\- te hacía en el lado de la justicia moviendo tus hilos, no aquí_ aprecio Terry y aquel rubio hizo una mueca con sus labios.

\- me han despedido.

El castaño se sorprendió de aquello y antes de objetar algo mas, el rubio se le adelanto.

\- pero es genial, puedo ir a donde quiera.

\- solo que sin placa?

\- exacto_ dijo Brower con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Se notaba que le encantaba el peligro.

\- puedo saber porque?

El otro se encogió de hombros como si fuera cualquier cosa y no su trabajo.

\- ya sabes querían informaciones que jamás daré_ Terry asistió, sabía que estaba a salvo de que su nombre no fuera registrando en ningún sitio, por ahora.

Quiso darle una palabra de consuelo a su amigo, pero el rugido de una moto que se estacionaba al lado de la suya lo distrajo. Giro su mirada y se encontró con Neil quien apretaba sus dientes con furia, aquel ser se bajo de la moto con rapidez y empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

\- debería matarte por lo que pensabas hacer!_ rugió el moreno y Oleg muy discretamente se poso detrás de Terry. Su piel no sería la primera en rodar.

\- solo eran unas chispas_ dijo Terry con una sonrisa sin gracia.

\- maldito!

\- gracias!

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, esperando quien cedería primero, pero Anthony muy servicial se interpuso en ambos.

\- usted debe ser Leagan_ dijo mientras lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo.

Ante tal escrutinio, neil desvió su mirada fulminando al rubio.

\- quien demonios eres tú?!

Anthony sonrió.

\- Señor Anthony Brower...

El moreno ahora confuso, miro a Terry.

\- es policía_ dijo el castaño, ganando con esto que el ruso tomara del abrigo a Brower con amenaza_ lo era, mejor dicho.

\- es eso cierto?_ pregunto con brusquedad el ruso.

\- si ruso_ contesto el rubio empujándolo con suavidad para que lo soltara_ supongo que en este momento estoy de su lado.

\- mucho mejor, ya comprendo cómo llego el esposo de candy hasta aquí..._ murmuro neil soltándolo por completo_ lobo descarado, deberíamos revisar otro sitio en vez de prender en candela al mío.

El castaño lo miro con interés, mientras apretaba el bolso que llevaba.

\- otro sitio?

\- olvidaste algo... el apartamento de Susana_ Oleg sonrió como si aquello fuese una buena idea_ ahora que se quien era su amante, estoy convencido que aquel lugar es el refugio de Archie.

\- porque lo crees?

\- estaba loco por Susana... conozco a mi primo en ese sentido, jamás se deshace de la evidencia.

\- tienes la localización?

\- la tengo!

\- entonces vamos_ dijo Terry con rapidez_ cuando más pronto encontremos algo, mejor será.

Cuando empezó a anochecer, aquel cuarteto estaba en el lugar, revisando a diestro y siniestro todo el sitio. Ciertamente, neil no se equivoco, aquel sitio estaba claramente habitado por Archie donde miles de cosas personales estaban esparcidas por el lugar. Todos tomaron una tarea y cada uno reviso una respectiva área, buscaban pistas necesarias que los ayudaran a esclarecer todo el asunto, pero no había nada relevante que los ayudara.

\- maldito!_ se quejo neil al mirar en un pequeño escritorio donde había una carpeta con una cuenta bancaria llena de dólares_ ya sé donde esta mi dinero!

Se quejo el moreno. Su dinero destinado a su patria estaba siendo desviado en pequeñas cantidades a aquella cuenta. Su primo había ganado otra razón más para matarlo.

Fotos enormes de Susana adornaban el lugar y miles de fotos mas con Archie a su lado, aquel sitio era un pequeño santuario para el traidor.

Pero aquel sitio no tenía nada que ellos desearan, tiraron gavetas y revisaron papeles de manera continua pero la noche los agarro por completo y aun nada estaba al alcance de su mano. Aquello los frustraba totalmente. No fue difícil contarle en el proceso toda la situación al rubio policía quien encantado siguió ayudando con sus dotes de sabueso.

Todo estaba en silencio solo algún golpeteo se escuchaba de algo que rodaba de vez en cuando, así que cuando sonó el teléfono todos dieron un repongo mostrando sus armas.

Dejaron que sonara y sonara, hasta que llego el momento en el que la contestadora hizo su trabajo.

 _hola, acaso no_ _estás_ _en casa? bueno cuando escuches esto quiero que me confirmes si nos veremos siempre_ _después_ _que haga mi_ _acción_ _con la vieja bruja de Ponny... bueno esperare solo unos minutos en el parque, espero llegues... no seas tan_ _estúpido_ _de dejarme esperando Archivald._ _Llámame para que me confirmes_ _!_

Allí se corto el mensaje y Terry quien estaba más cerca del teléfono se dejo caer de rodillas con el rostro pálido.

\- joder_ soltó impresionado.

Oleg se acerco a él y apoyo su mano en el hombro.

\- sucede algo?

\- conozco esa voz...

El murmullo de Terry a pesar de todo fue escuchado. Los otros dos se acercaron.

\- quién es?_ pregunto neil con intriga.

\- la hermana de crianza de candy... Anne Britter.

Los hombres se quedaron estáticos, entendiendo completamente el sentir del castaño. Pero el hombre negando con su cabeza se puso de pie.

\- debemos actuar rápidamente.

Todos asistieron y Brower se acerco a él.

\- estas bien?_ pregunto amistoso.

\- lo estaré cuando tenga a mi esposa_ respondió y el rubio asistió. El castaño miro una carpeta que llevaba en su mano_ y eso es qué?

\- capaz sea otra cuenta mas_ dijo neil con malhumor_ que idiota he sido para no darme cuenta que hasta me robaba dinero.

Anthony negó con su cabeza, mientras extendía la carpeta hacia neil.

\- no, es solo una imagen... una foto para ser preciso, pero no le veo el mínimo interés.

El moreno acepto la carpeta y la abrió sin ningún entusiasmo, pero al rato sintió que el aire no salía de sus pulmones. Extendió bruscamente la carpeta y se la paso a Terry quien miro también el contenido.

\- crees que también..._ intento explicar el castaño al ver aquella imagen y neil asistió de mala manera_ debemos llamar a Albert...

\- tomen_ extendió Brower el suyo_ llámenlo de allí.

Neil asistió antes de tomarlo y empezó a marcar el número exacto de Andley, se lo sabía de memoria, lo había llamado miles de veces en otra ocasión.

Espero que el tono se escuchara y lo coloco en altavoz... sonó varias veces mas y cuando casi se daba por vencido, al fin alguien tomo la llamada.

\- Albert, es Neil...debo hablar contigo de..._ sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una risa.

 _\- hola primo! esperaba tu llamada._

Todos miraron el celular con odio. Era Archie quien había tomado la llamada, aquello no era buen presagio.

\- Archie..._ dijo con rabia.

 _\- lo lamento, pero_ _Albert_ _no_ _podrá_ _escucharte... esta algo ocupado, sabes?_

\- que quieres, Archie?!

 _\- Tengo un trato para ti... La vida de alguien importante por la tuya._

Neil soltó una risa sin gracia.

\- sabes que jamás me serviría en bandeja de plata por ese italiano.

 _\- no, tal vez por el no..._ _Pero_ _y por Candy?_

Aquel apretó su boca mientras miraba a Terry quien murmuraba una maldición.

 _-_ _está_ _en mis garras... acaso_ _creíste_ _que Cuki no estaba conmigo en esto. Somos socios en todo este asunto,_ _así_ _que ya ves? te recomiendo que me escuches, porque_ _créeme_ _no quiero hacerle daño a la chica, solo te deseo a ti._

\- te escucho.

 _\- muy bien,_ _habrá_ _un intercambio mañana al atardecer... recordemos viejos tiempos y que sea en el cementerio... te llamare nuevamente,_ _así_ _que por favor_ _atiéndeme_ _, no quiero cortar un cuello que no sea el tuyo._

\- eres un maldito infeliz!

\- _no me importa lo que digas, solo escucha... no quiero movimientos extraños y menos deseo ver a Terrence en el sitio, entendido?!_

Neil miro al castaño quien le asistió.

\- entendido! mi vida por la de candy _._

 _\- muy bien... luego hablamos._

\- oye espera!

 _\- que quieres?_

\- y Albert?!

 _\- te_ _reunirás_ _con_ _él_ _y con el ruso encantador que traspaso mi mano..._ _tendrán_ _un destino hermoso a mi lado._

Luego de aquellas palabras le corto la llamada. Todos miraron a Oleg quien parpadeaba confuso.

\- tiene a mi hermano Igor?_ pregunto y todos asistieron.

Para su sorpresa Oleg soltó una risa divertida.

\- se ha vuelto loco_ repuso neil con un suspiro y Oleg negó con su cabeza.

\- podremos saber donde esta..._ dijo con gracia_ que imbéciles!

\- que dices?!_ exclamo Terry.

\- mi hermano tiene un rastreador insertado en una de sus muelas_ menciono guiñándoles un ojo_ no por nada somos los hermanos Brack... de estúpidos no tenemos ni un pelo_ señalo su cabeza rapada_ todo tranquilo bellezas, tengo un plan en mente y será mi mayor orgullo cuando salgamos vivos de todo esto. Cuento con su apoyo?

\- totalmente!

.

Como había prometido allí estaba aquella mañana, camino despacio cuando miro a la mujer que necesitaba delante de ella, estaba totalmente abrigada pero el frio le molestaba su cara. La mujer mayor que ella sonrió con encanto.

\- Anne viniste..._ dijo la hermana maría abrazándola.

\- claro, se lo he prometido!

Aquella mujer la estrecho entre sus brazos con cariño y ella tuvo que dejar que aquello sucediera. Para cuando la soltaron ambas caminaba por la entrada de aquel hogar.

El sitio le dio nauseas a la morena quien acomodo la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. El hogar de candy y Terry estaba frente a ella. Aquello la enfermaba.

\- está arriba, en la habitación de candy_ comento la hermana maría como si nada_ quieres que te acompañe y juntas hablemos con ella?

Pero anne se adelanto y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

\- hermana, deje que yo solucione esto... quisiera hablar a solas con ella, por favor.

La mujer asistió. Aquella chica había sido su hija, sería mejor dejarlo todo en sus manos.

\- si necesitas algo estaré en la cocina.

Anne asistió encantada. Una vez que estuvo dentro se desprendió de su abrigo y bufanda, allí camino subiendo las escaleras de la planta superior del hogar de candy, casi quiso golpearse al imaginar que habría sido de ella si Terry se hubiera fijado en su belleza, claramente habría sido dueña de toda la casa y nunca abría matado a nadie, allí apretó sus manos.

 _Maldita_ _candy!._ Pensó con molestia.

Siguió caminando para internarse en el corredor, había estado miles de veces en aquella casa, así que fue directamente a la habitación que le habían mencionado.

Allí se encontró a la señorita Ponny quien sonriente estaba sentada cerca de la ventana como si esperara a alguien con un libro en su mano, el cual leía. La mujer percato su presencia en la habitación porque sonrió antes de mirarla.

\- Anne querida, ven a mi lado!

La morena sonrió con fastidio y cerró la puerta al entrar, se acerco unos pasos a la mujer mayor quien ya tenía unas cuantas canas en su cabellera.

\- me entere que has visto a candy?

Pregunto directamente y la mujer sonrió más ampliamente.

\- claro! ella está bien, no sabes cuan feliz estoy Anne. Tu hermana está viva!

La señorita ponny se levanto dejando el libro olvidado en su asiento.

\- no por mucho_ dijo Anne mirando como ella se detenía bruscamente, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

\- que dices?_ jadeo sorprendía.

\- lo que escuchaste_ murmuro Anne con molestia_ me encargare de matarla!

La señorita ponny dio un repongo ante sus palabras. Estaba pálida y sus anteojos se habían deslizado sobre su nariz.

\- Anne de que estás hablando?

\- de que si me hubieran amado más que a la buena de Candy, yo jamás me habría convertido en esto_ dijo señalándose_ la detesto a ella tanto como a usted y a todos los que la quieren, acaso yo no merezco ser amada también?

\- hija... qué cosas dices?! Entiendo que te sientas mal pero estas diciendo cosas que...

\- que no tienen sentido_ completo la morena con una risa sarcástica_ se equivoca, tiene mucho sentido... para cuando acabe todo esto, matare a Candy. Yo más que nadie se que ella está viva y me encargare que se vaya al infierno antes que yo!

La señorita ponny apretó sus manos con molestia.

\- no sé qué te sucede Anne, pero no dejare que hagas una locura contra candy.

\- claro, debí imaginar que la defendería, pero no se preocupe... hare que sufra antes de morir!

Unos pasos rápidos de la señorita ponny y fue abofeteada con fuerza. Aquello la hizo sentir más odio en su interior.

\- estás loca!_ exclamo la mujer con furia y Anne sonrió, mirando el espejo mas próximo a ella.

\- veremos quién es la loca_ dijo con malicia_ SEÑORITA PONNY! NO LO HAGA!_ grito y antes de que la señorita ponny se diera cuenta que estaba tramando, anne empezó a correr gritando hacia el espejo de más de un metro que candy tenía en su habitación.

Se escucho el estruendo de los vidrios romperse y el cuerpo de Anne cayo flácido sobre el suelo dejando una estela de sangre que empezaba a brotar de distintos cortes tanto en sus manos y brazos, así como en su frente.

La señorita ponny estática solo miraba a aquella muchacha que siempre había considerado su hija y que ahora claramente había perdido el juicio.

\- Ponny!_ exclamo la hermana maría asustada mientras abría la puerta para ver el cuerpo de Anne tirado en el suelo con la reguera de vidrios sobre ella_ que has hecho?!

Grito asustada, corriendo al lado de Anne para comprobar que estaba bien. Aquella morena empezaba a sollozar siendo ayudada por la monja.

\- lo lamento_ susurro Anne con su voz rota_ lo lamento...

\- que sucedió querida?! Dios mío!_ exclamo al ver un corte enorme en la palma de su mano que destilaba sangre_ debemos llamar a emergencias!

La señorita ponny pasando la sorpresa intento acercarse para ayudar a la hermana maría, pero Anne soltó un gemido lastimero aferrándose al hábito de la monja.

\- no deje que seme acerque!_ exclamo temblando_ ella me hizo daño!

Grito señalando a la mujer que tanto había cuidado de ella.

\- anne estás loca_ murmuro disgustada la señorita ponny.

\- le dije que candy estaba muerta, intente razonar con ella hermana... pero se enfureció y me ataco! Ay, me duele tanto!

Para el horror de la señorita ponny, la hermana maría la miraba estupefacta como si ella realmente hubiese hecho aquello. Anne no dejaba de llorar mientras la sangre corría.

La hermana podía creerle a Anne en una situación así, no? o Tal vez, si?

.

.

.

Hola chicas lindas! como están?

Recuperada en su totalidad gracias a Dios, así que estoy por aquí al fin posteando el capi para su disfrute y pensando en cómo seguir cuadrando el siguiente que sin dudas debe ser algo explosivo.

Sus sentimientos hacia Anne? en lo personal, siempre la deteste! desde el momento que le pidió a candy con esos ojos aguados que prácticamente le diera la espalda a su futuro siendo una Britter, solo para robarle el puesto! Carajo, es una desgraciada! eso no se le hace a la única hermana que siempre estuvo con ella. Y después con la estúpida carta de que no podía hablar más con ella ( claro, se le agradece un poco porque conoció a Albert con eso ) eso es tener pantalones para traicionar a su supuesta hermana... y mejor lo dejo hasta allí porque si empiezo a hablar del mal trago con los Leagan, cuando estaban en el colegio o cuando le rogo a candy que no le quitara a Archie (¬¬) pues detestable! 100% detestable! Lamento sino comparten mi opinión, pero lo siento, son mis sentimientos hacia ella xD jajajaja

Pasando a otro punto... GRACIAS!

Por sus lindas palabras de apoyo, personalmente no mee gusta hablar de la situación de mi país que ya no es un secreto para nadie nuestra crisis, mucho menos hacerlo en este sitio que es un portal para correr de la realidad cruel que vivo día a día, sin embargo, gracias nuevamente.

 _-_ _Gladys_ _: hola! sobre tu duda, la bruja de Anne mando a matar a Candy, pero las personas que lo intentaron fueron contactadas por Archie quien se encargo de limpiar el desastre que dejo Anne para que no la descubran,_ _así_ _el la mantiene_ _ayudándolo_ _y_ _están_ _juntitos haciendo cuadritos la vida de candy y_ _Terry_ _._._ _Esos_ _desgraciados! jajaja, saluditos amiga._

 _\- yessy : espero te guste este capi_ _también_ _:D_

 _\- anmoncer1708: me encanta la idea de hacerlos picadillo y bañarlos con jugo de_ _limón_ _jajajaja,_ _será_ _eso posible? porque aunque sea que queden vivos sintiendo el_ _limón_ _ardiendo en las heridas... Dios_ _mío_ _! me has contagiado de esos pensamientos tan geniales xD._ _Mmm_ _quien es el malo del territorio italiano? acaso no lo ves?_ _creí_ _que_ _había_ _dejado claro_ _quién_ _era o tal vez no, jajaja._ _Lo_ _otro, bueno cuki es culpable... totalmente culpable en los daños que_ _recibió_ _Albert. Gracias por leer cariño, me encantan esos_ _análisis_ _del capi *-* sobre el face, realmente no cuelgo nada por_ _ahí_ _sobre mis escritos, tengo uno personal, pero nada que ver con mis letras, es un pequeño secreto_ _así_ _como el de superman, pero_ _más_ _importante :D jajajaja,_ _así_ _que_ _guárdamelo_ _._ _Un_ _Abrazo!_

 _\- Gissa Alvarez: sabes la verdad? me estas asustando, creo me has_ _leído_ _el pensamiento desde el principio, cambiare mis fichas haber si te sorprendo jajaja, Gracias por seguir_ _acompañándome_ _en la historia, es genial un apoyo como el tuyo._

 _\- Karysthel : te equivocaste con cuki?_ _repítelo_ _, creo que te_ _arrepentirás_ _de haberlo dicho_ _jajá_ _._ _Tienes_ _una_ _intuición_ _peligrosa, es lo_ _único_ _que puedo decirte y creo que digo mucho :D Gracias por seguirme en esta loca idea, Kary._

 _\- pecas979 : creo que les estoy dejando caer las revelaciones de golpe,_ _jajá_ _, me preocupa volverlas locas, pero linda de verdad estoy encantada de que te guste mi idea, gracias por tus palabras, espero te guste el nuevo capi._

 _\- Triny: Dios_ _también_ _te bendiga a ti,_ _muchísimas_ _oraciones para los_ _míos_ _porque_ _sé_ _que con Dios saldremos pronto de esta_ _situación_ _, todos merecemos ser felices en_ _algún_ _momento, tengo_ _fe_ _de eso. Gracias por leer!_

 _\- Flormnll: entiendo,_ _Drake_ _podría_ _haber sido familia pero no se_ _parecían_ _en nada y aunque muy protector, es por el recuerdo de su hermana, les va mejor_ _considerándose_ _hermanos por lazos. Perú? me encanta los paisajes de ese_ _país_ _, espero tenga alguna oportunidad de visitarlo alguna vez en la vida,_ _sería_ _una buena experiencia para los tataranietos... jajaja, mi esperanza de vida es alta._ _Un_ _abrazo!_

 _\- eli ventura : amiga argentina, la justicia y la paz llegaran en_ _algún_ _momento para nuestros respectivos_ _países_ _, tal vez_ _sea_ _este tardando un poco pero ya llegara, toca luchar para eso y no dejarse vencer._ _Me_ _alegro que te guste mi historia, te confieso que al principio dudaba demasiado, osea no es algo que a la gente le llame la_ _atención_ _, esperan carrozas de rosas y mucho romance, pero es que me encanta la_ _acción_ _por eso me arriesgue._ _Trato_ _de arriesgarme en todas mis ideas, no quiero algo parecido a lo_ _común_ _, quiero algo que Boom! impresione, jajajaja,_ _así_ _que heme_ _aquí_ _haciendo desastres!_

 _\- Josie : tienes las fritangas? espero que_ _sí_ _._ _Te_ _imagino en la mafia y_ _sé_ _que ya_ _habrías_ _mandado a matar a todos esos mafiosos principiantes, jajaja._ _Gracias_ _por leer!_

 _\- Eli : gracias por tus palabras de aliento, amiga._ _Compartimos_ _el sentimiento por Anne, tampoco me cae bien bajo_ _ningún_ _concepto! espero tus dudas vayan_ _despejándose_ _, recuerda que no todo lo que brilla es oro y eso_ _está_ _pasando_ _aquí_ _._ _Saludos_ _!_

 _\- vialsi : hermano? jajaja mejor es_ _Tío_ _, con un_ _tío_ _así_ _, lo celo hasta con la luna :3 . Gracias por seguir leyendo! espero te guste este!_

 _\- granchester andr: despacharlos al infierno?! Señor!_ _Qué_ _cosas dices?! Me crees capaz de algo_ _así_ _?! ... bueno, al cielo no_ _irán_ _,_ _así_ _que claramente los mandare para_ _allá_ _pronto 8) jajaja, solo paciencia._

 _\- Gery : el final lo tengo en mi cabeza y empiezo a llorar y a_ _reír_ _como loca T.T tengo sorpresas, sorpresas._ _Prepara_ _los tomates por si acaso, los necesitare para mi salsa, jajaja._ _Espero_ _te siga gustando este capi!_

 _\- Ana B : cuki fue la pimienta para este guiso! te encantara lo que viene, te lo aseguro._

 _\- SaiyaBra: no mueras, quiero leas hasta el final :D espero te guste este!_

 _\- Monce Nol:_ _México_ _? de verdad, la comida sabe tan rica como dicen? jaja, muero de curiosidad con eso._ _Calma_ _! calma!_ _aquí_ _está_ _el capi y sigo cocinando el otro._

 _\- ELI DIAZ: sorprender? quien dijo esa calumnia? jajaja. Cuki es un dolor de cabeza, pero ya lo mejoraremos en el camino. Gracias por leer Eli, siempre apoyando mis locuras, eso lo tomo demasiado en cuenta, mi apoyo lo tienes desde hace rato,_ _cóbralo_ _cuando quieras jajaja._ _Un_ _abrazo en la distancia._

 _\- Flakitamtz: me alegra que valga la pena, y seguimos revelando secretos, espero los agarres todos! Gracias por leer!_

 _\- Maquig: Gracias por agg a tu_ _colección_ _, espero llene tus_ _expectativas_ _y te siga gustando hasta el final, saludos!_

Gracias a las personas que colocan entre sus favoritos mis fics! a las personas que leen en silencio, pues gracias! espero seguir agradando con cada una de mis ideas.

Vuelvo pronto!

Un abrazo enorme!

Su Amiga,

Ely Andley.


	27. Chapter 27

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 26:**

La sala de espera era blanca como la leche y resplandecía tanto que molestaba sus ojos, llevaba horas en el mismo sitio a la espera de alguna noticia, se empezaba a desesperar pero como siempre tenía esa mano en su hombro que no dejaba que la locura lo carcomiera. De tiempo en tiempo levantaba su mirada para mirar al pelirrojo quien a su lado se mostraba sereno aunque claramente tenía una lucha mental que entendía completamente, estaba preocupado pero no dejaba de sonreírle animándolo.

 _Aquel siempre seria su hermano._

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y eso lo desesperaba un poco mas, sentía que su estomago era un nudo doloroso y que la bilis empezaba a subir. Odiaba esa sensación de miedo, hacia años no experimentaba un miedo tan visceral como aquel, temía perder a la única persona con la que ya había considerado pasar toda su vida.

Llevo sus manos una vez más a su rostro el cual estaba frio, se sintió débil y derrotado, no había sido capaz de defenderla, ni siquiera eso pudo hacer por ella. Quiso llorar pero el poco orgullo que le quedaba aun retenía sus lagrimas, aun no era tiempo de quebrarse.

\- quieres comer algo, hermano?

Pregunto Drake a su lado mientras apretaba su hombro con confianza.

\- no puedo, siento que vomitare si empiezo a comer...

\- agua?

\- ni siquiera eso_ dijo Tom con una risa llena de tristeza_ estoy condenadamente asustado. Siento que ella no podrá y que yo... demonios! no quiero quedar sin ella!

El hombre a su lado asistió, pero esbozo una sonrisa.

\- parece que olvidas de quien estás hablando_ Tom levanto su mirada con intriga_ es Eliza! esa desgraciada tiene más vidas que un gato, crees que un simple corte la dejara sin vida...

\- tenía un corte demasiado profundo_ murmuro el otro con aire sombrío_ créeme matare a Archivald con mis propias manos después de esto.

\- aun así, ella es como el hierro. No creo le dé el gusto a Archie de morir..._ Drake removió el cabello de Tom con cariño_ deja el miedo, tonto. Nos encargaremos del traidor, pero ella saldrá de esta y tendrán miles de niños para que te jodan la vida... te lo mereces.

Tom sonrió esta vez con tranquilidad, asistió ante las palabras de su hermano y desvió su mirada a la sala de espera donde varias personas estaban afligidas igual que él, muchas de ellas habían empezado a rezar y otras simplemente lloraban en silencio. se sintió agradecido que por lo menos él no estaba solo, tenía ese apoyo fundamental a su lado, Drake era el pilar que lo mantenía de pie en aquel momento tan tormentoso.

Siguieron en silencio unos minutos mas donde por fin la puerta de quirófano se abrió y salió un galeno de cabellera negra y ojos marrones con su respectiva vestimenta quirúrgica, la sonrisa que traía en su rostro aquel hombre hizo que su alma volviera un poco a su cuerpo.

\- familiares de Eliza Leagan?_ les pregunto con voz sedosa al verlos levantarse e ir a su encuentro.

\- soy su esposo_ dijo rápidamente Tom, impidiendo que Drake hablara.

estaba sintiendo la mirada de su hermano en su nuca y sospecho que aquel se estaba burlando de sus palabras, pero quería saber de su mujer y aunque ya estaba más que claro que era su hombre, pues se aseguraría que al salir de aquel infierno sellarían sus vidas para siempre con matrimonio. Convencer a eliza sería una tortura que valdría la pena.

\- muy bien... el pronóstico de la señora es favorable, está completamente estabilizada, fue una fortuna que aquella puñalada no perforara el pulmón, habríamos tenido muchos problemas si aquello hubiera pasado_ comento el hombre sin saber que abría el suelo para Tom con aquellas palabras_ pacientes así no sobreviven mucho y...

\- al grano doctor!_ exigió Drake con molestia_ como esta eliza?

El hombre se sonrojo, era nuevo en aquella profesión por eso su tacto aun no era tan pulido como los experimentados. Carraspeo un poco y volvió a sonreír.

\- en perfectas condiciones, aunque claro debe estar bajo vigilancia medica durante un tiempo para descartar algún problema, sin embargo, la señora tendrá una vida confortable después de esto.

Los hombres frente a él suspiraron aliviados.

\- puedo verla?_ pregunto con esperanza Tom.

\- aun esta inconsciente por la anestesia, pero deme una hora más y podrá verla, le parece?

\- claro, perfecto doctor!_ exclamo Tom un poco más alegre, extendió su mano y la estrecho con el galeno_ gracias, de verdad.

\- es mi trabajo, no me agradezca...

\- aun así, gracias.

.

El viaje había sido agotador, intento mantenerse alerta pero fue tomado por la guardia baja. Cuki la había adormecido con cloroformo, se fue desvaneciendo en sus brazos y se quedo allí recostada mientras venia como los arboles pasaban veloces con el movimiento del auto. Lo último que recordaba era la sonrisa espontanea de su traicionero tío y allí sus ojos perdieron claridad, desvaneciéndose.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos se encontraron en un sitio algo oscurecido, estaba atada a una silla y no sabía cuanto había dormido. Quiso enfocar su vista pero aun seguía borrosa, aquello era decepcionante.

Volvió a intentar de enfocar su visión y todo era más claro, ella era rodeada por varios hombres los cuales portaban distinta armas. Sintió algo de miedo pero levanto su cabeza y empezó a mirar con interés todo el lugar.

Era un sitio lleno de maquinaria agrícola, reconoció muchos tractores y alguna rueda faltante, había inmensas cajas de madera y el techo era demasiado alto, había muchos pilares sosteniendo aquel sitio, parecía un galpón. Había calidez en aquel lugar a pesar de las bajas temperaturas, aun así el lugar olía a polvo y a tierra mojada, eso hizo que su nariz empezara a picar para luego estornudar atrayendo la atención de los hombres que estaban en distintos sitios.

\- despertó la princesita..._ dijo uno de ellos acercándose, sus ojos verdes algo moteados la miraban con burla.

Ella se quedo tensa en aquella silla, se sentía tan insegura al sentir sus manos atadas en los costados, ni siquiera podía patalear un poco ya que sus pies estaban también asegurados.

Miro aquel hombre acercarse y quiso correr.

\- demasiado bonita_ se le elogio con tanta pasividad que la estremeció, el osado tomo aquel rostro con su mano enorme y ella aparto su cara rápidamente_ y demasiado salvaje.

\- Aléjate!_ se le exigió en italiano al hombre, quien al levantar su mirada perdió toda la diversión, asistió y se alejo de candy.

La rubia dejo salir un suspiro de alivio y giro su mirada encontrándose con su dulce tormento quien todo serio se acercaba. Llevaba su cabello atado a la nuca y se había despojado de todos sus zarcillos, tenía una ropa impecable de vestir con un color claro, no se parecía en nada al pirata rebelde que anteriormente había visto. Parecía dócil y tranquilo, aunque ella sabía que no era nada de esas dos cosas.

\- me has adormecido_ murmuro ella molesta.

\- era necesario_ se le contesto, aquel hombre llevo su mano al rostro de ella para acariciar con cariño su mejilla_ te sientes bien?

\- lo estaría si me soltaras...

Su queja lo hizo sonreír, era mucho más joven en aquel momento.

\- no puedo, cariño. Desearía hacerlo pero no correré el riesgo de que arruines mi plan para mantenerte viva.

Ella abrió sus ojos asustada.

\- que está ocurriendo?

\- no necesitas saberlo_ contesto cuki encogiendo sus hombros_ solo confía que estaremos bien.

\- pero cuki... yo...

El sonrió de nuevo y negó con su cabeza.

\- no protestes, estaremos bien, eso es lo importante... solo no hagas nada estúpido.

Ella mal encarada, suspiro. Cuki quien estaba satisfecho se alejo un poco de ella pues uno de los hombres lo llamaba.

\- que sucede?

\- mmm tenemos unos problemitas con el ruso..._ cuki arqueo su ceja, sabía muy bien que tanto Albert como un ruso estaban cautivos y que en aquel momento ambos eran torturados.

\- problemas?

\- tiene fuerzas del demonio, agarro a uno de los chicos que se acerco mucho y lo ha dejado sin oreja_ protesto aquel armado_ queremos matarlo, pero sabemos que no podemos hacer eso y la orden exacta es que te encargues de traerlos.

\- quiere que los deje al lado de candy?_ pregunto con molestia. No le gustaba la idea_ se suponía que se mantendrían algo apartados hasta que todo terminara.

El otro se encogió de hombros.

\- ordenes son ordenes_ se le dijo y cuki a regañadientes solo asistió.

\- supongo ha planeado algo para montar este asunto..._ el otro asistió, pero claramente nadie sabía que iba a suceder exactamente_ iré por ellos, mientras vigila a la mujer.

\- entendido.

\- nada de acercarse a ella, entendido?!

\- claro... claro...

Y escuchando aquello se dio media vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes mirar a la rubia y hacerle una señal con su dedo de que guardara silencio, sería una desventaja si empezaba a hablar en aquel momento. Ella entendió su señal y solo asistió, pero lo fulmino también con su mirada, estaba claro que no aprobaba su manera de actuar, pero mientras ella estuviera bien, el se atrevería a dejar sus manos en el fuego no importándole cuanto se quemaran en el proceso.

.

El viento gélido remecía algunas hojas perdidas del otoño que ya había pasado, el sitio estaba desierto y algo oscurecido por las nubes que seguían sometiendo los rayos del sol. Al respirar una bocana de humo salía deslizándose y evaporándose.

Archie quien estaba molesto por la tardanza de su primo seguía agarrándose los brazos para frotarlos con violencia, había olvidado su abrigo y aquello lo tenía a rabiar, se suponía que ya debía estar en el sitio, las lapidas con algo de nieve encima parecía que se burlaban de su situación. Recordó como su madre había muerto muchos años atrás dejándolo en manos de su primo quien se suponía cuidaría de él, pero solo lo trato como un ayudante mas, el no consideraba que merecía solo estar por debajo de aquel superior ruso.

 _Soy su igual, maldita sea!_

Era su cuestionamiento día a día. La situación se salió de sus manos cuando poso su mirada en la hermosa susi, eran tan maravillosas y tenía una lengua tan venenosa a la misma vez, aquello lo había hechizado. Que ella le correspondiera era otro asunto, se la había ganado, pero esa estúpida lealtad siempre fue para su primo, jamás dejo que el informara que era su mujer. Ella quería mucho mas, jamás estaba satisfecha y ese fue el motivo por el que empezó a desviar dinero a una cuenta secreta para intentar persuadirla.

recordó molesto la cara pálida de Susana al ver su tatuaje, él la creyó siempre ignorante pero estaba claro que neil además de usarla en su cama también le había informado de algunas cosas. que huyera de él le había dolido, quiso alcanzarla por aquella calle solitaria donde sus zapatos de tacón periqueaban en el pavimento con desespero, le grito miles de veces, pero ella no volteo y cuando lo hizo lo miro con tanto terror que lo hizo retroceder.

 _Eres un maldito enfermo!_

Le grito en aquella ocasión con tanto miedo que lo hizo estremecer con el recuerdo. El no quería ser alguien malo, pero al diablo con todo... ese era él. Ella debía aceptarlo y aun mas al saber que era el padre de ese niño que llevaba dentro. Tal vez por eso ella lo había citado aquel día, pero jamás le conto y enterarse después que había muerto lo había roto completamente.

Levanto su mirada y distinguió al fin una silueta que caminaba con calma hacia él, apretó sus dientes al reconocer a aquel moreno que por su propia opinión había jodido su existencia. Estaba aun a muchos metros de distancia, así que saco su celular y marco un número conocido.

\- esta aquí_ dijo con malestar_ prepárate!

 _Vale, entiendo... apresúrate._

\- bien!

Cortó la llamada y se puso en guardia sacando una pistola que iba cargada, no quería sorpresas. Cuando su primo estuvo frente a él, Archie sonrió con burla.

\- llegas tarde...

Neil lo ignoro y empezó a mirar en todas las direcciones.

\- donde está candy?

\- no me creas estúpido, la tengo en el auto... así que camina primo_ se le amenazo con el arma y neil solo sonrió mientras empezaba a caminar.

\- sabes que eliza está fuera de peligro_ comento como si nada el ruso.

Archie trago seco, dentro de si jamás quiso dañar a eliza pero fue necesario.

\- me alegra, no era a ella a quien deseaba matar de todas maneras_ dijo como si nada, ambos caminaban atravesando aquel sitio lúgubre_ en cambio tu, no correrás con la misma suerte.

\- ya veremos...

Fue el susurro de neil, quien se dejo guiar por aquel traidor.

Caminaron a lo largo de aquel cementerio y en una de las entradas pudo ver aquella camioneta negra que lo había salvado en una ocasión, estaba parqueada seguramente esperando por ellos.

Archie empujo con el cañón del arma su espalda para que siguiera caminando y aquel moreno lo hizo. Estaban a tan solo unos metros pero Archie se detuvo y miro a su alrededor, todo estaba tan solitario y silencioso, empezaba a formarse una tenue niebla a causa del frio.

\- detente!_ ordeno bruscamente y neil quiso maldecir, pero no dijo nada sino que arqueo su ceja y se giro.

\- qué pasa?

Archie suspicaz lo apunto.

\- viniste solo?

\- me dijiste que lo hiciera_ contesto neil encogiendo sus hombros.

El otro ruso quien no se fiaba, saco su celular y empezó a marcar nuevamente.

Neil empezó a impacientarse, empeorando cuando el sonido de un teléfono se escucho. Su primo alerta empezó a mirar con intensidad la camioneta, el sonido provenía de su espalda así que se giro y se sintió furioso.

\- buenas tardes Archivald_ dijo Tom con una sonrisa tan demoniaca mientras rodeaba con su brazo el cuello de Anne quien pataleaba ya que el flujo de aire no era suficiente.

ella había estado esperando a su cómplice, después de haber actuado de una manera vil con la anciana que la había criado convenciendo completamente a la hermana maría de que la señorita ponny no estaba estable, mucho menos después de que ella comenzara a decir que Anne estaba desquiciada y que mataría a candy, aquello fue demasiado. Para el colmo de males mantuvieron sedada a la pobre ponny, quien esperaría los siguientes días para ser internada al fin, en busca de una mejora para su pobre estado mental.

Satisfecha, aquella morena fue llamada por Archie quien al contarle su plan le había prometido que aquel día se librarían de la rubia que según era culpable de todo su odio. Ella se había dispuesto detrás del volante, manteniéndose alerta en todo el camino, recogiendo a Archivald en un sitio preciso y encaminándose hacia el cementerio donde sería el encuentro con Leagan.

Para su desdicha, ellos no se dieron cuenta de que Anne era seguida, sorprendiendo a todos al confirmar que sus manos estaban más que sucias al tener un lazo con aquel traidor.

Al ser dejada por Archie, ella espero el momento preciso donde su amigo comunico la llegada del ruso. Todo iba perfecto por ello se permitió bajar un momento para estirar un poco sus piernas adormecidas.

 _Gran error..._

Tarde se dio cuenta de que era asaltada por un hombre, quien apretó su cuello y amenazo con partir su cuello sino seguía todas sus indicaciones. Ella temblorosa dejo que sus esperanzas recayeran en Archie, quien la ayudaría seguramente.

Total, somos cómplices. Me ayudara.

Fue el pensamiento esperanzador de la morena, quien intento soltarse varias veces pero el peso y la fuerza del otro hombre era doblemente mayor que el suyo.

Archie estaba tenso y olvido por un momento a su rehén quien había huido hacia la camioneta y ya la abría en busca de la rubia.

\- ni lo intentes_ amenazo Tom colocando una pistola en la cabeza de Anne_ sino tu hermosa cómplice va a morir y tus sesos también serán volados, acaso crees que solo un par de rusos vendrían a este sitio? eres demasiado confiado.

El traidor sin nada más que hacer solo bajo sus brazos, conservando su arma en la mano.

\- Archie! Ayúdame!_ exclamo estrangulada Anne, quien estaba totalmente asustada. Archie la ignoro para mirar al ruso.

\- ahora qué? me mataras?_ pregunto sarcástico.

\- es una buena idea, pero antes sufrirás un poco_ murmuro su verdugo con placer_ Neil!

Llamo al ruso, quien abría la parte trasera de la camioneta cerrada. Encontrando un cuerpo femenino amarrado, la mujer con una cabellera rubia solo lloraba.

\- candy... cariño, estoy aquí_ susurro con ternura mientras empezaba a desatarla, pero cuando quito la venda de su boca y aparto el cabello de su cara, retrocedió.

\- por favor no me haga daño!_ rogo una desconocida de ojos azules, aquella era quien lloraba.

 _Se parecía a su pecosa, pero no lo era._

\- tranquila_ contesto serio el ruso_ estarás bien.

Desato sus manos y pies, sacándola de aquel vehículo con cuidado. Ella estaba golpeada, aquello lo enfermo aun más.

Tom a lo lejos miro como su hermano ayudaba a una desconocida quien con sus rizos rubios temblaba. El moreno se quito su abrigo y cubrió el cuerpo de aquella inocente quien gimió al sentir el roce de la tela en uno de sus cardenales.

\- qué demonios has hecho?!_ quiso saber Tom gritadle a Archie, quien solo sonreía.

\- acaso creías que la traería? no soy demasiado confiado!_ se burlo el otro.

Tom quien no estaba para juegos apretó más el cuello de Anne quien chillo, llevando el arma a su cabeza miro con violencia al ruso traidor delante de sí.

\- donde está candy?

Archie solo ladeo su cabeza mirando a la morena quien con su cara ya enrojecida pataleaba en aquellos brazos. Consideraba si realmente aquella mujer valía la pena como para arriesgarse.

\- no te lo diré.

Comento el castaño como si nada y Anne quien abrió sus ojos empezó a protestar.

\- Archie eres un maldito! dile!

\- cállate Anne!_ se le grito a la chica, quien en aquella situación estaba furiosa.

Era su cuello el que dependía de aquella información.

\- no puedes dejar que me rompa el cuello!_ se quejo la mujer y Tom quien estaba atento solo apretó aun mas su agarre pero sin llegar a asfixiarla.

Mientras aquel par discutían gritándose, el ruso que mantenía cautiva a la supuesta amiga de Candy desvió su mirada, capto como Neil le daba indicaciones a la mujer desconocida y aquella asistiendo empezó a caminar aunque lentamente, huyendo de aquello por el callejón de un edificio que cruzaba la calle. El sitio estaba asombrosamente solitario y oscurecido, aquello era algo maravilloso.

Reflejando sus ojos en los de su hermano, neil con una sonrisa le informo su nuevo plan a seguir. Se suponía aquel encuentro era para salvar a candy pero dado que ella no estaba debían proceder de otra manera. Aquel moreno con su camisa manga larga empezó a subirla por sus brazos, y cambiando el aspecto de su cara por uno lleno de furia se dejo venir hacia su primo quien seguía mandando a callar a la mujer que desesperada rogaba por su vida.

\- Guarda silencio, Anne!

\- eres un maldito traidor! tienes que sacarme!

Protesto Anne, quien teniendo una buena vista de la parte posterior de Archie se percato que aquel otro hombre también aterrador, se aproximaba a quien fuera su aliado.

\- Anne...

\- Cuidado! Detrás de ti!

El traidor siendo notificado, se dio media vuelta sintiendo un golpe en su rostro. Neil lo estaba atacando.

\- Neil!_ grito Tom soltando a la mujer sobre el pavimento, con la suficiente fuerza para tirarla_ no lo hagas!

El otro quien parecía cegado se entretuvo en el grito de su hermano, aprovechando Archie para patear su abdomen y lanzarlo de rodillas sobre el suelo, situación buena para el traidor quien rápidamente tomo a Neil por el cabello señalando con su pistola la cabeza del moreno quien se quejaba.

\- Atrás, Tom!

Amenazo Archie riendo con ánimo, mientras secaba su labio con el hombro, aquel sangraba por el golpe de su primo.

\- déjalo Archie_ dijo con rabia el otro ruso.

\- no nene, cambiaron los papeles_ menciono Archie con molestia_ creo me llevare a mi primo para dar un paseo, no primo?

\- vete al diablo!_ exclamo neil mientras su familiar apretaba aun mas su agarre esta vez en su cuello.

Tom quien contrariado señalo con su arma a la chica quien se levantaba.

\- la matare si le haces algo a Neil!

Fue la amenaza de Tom, pero sorprendentemente Archie se mostro sereno y solo miro con lastima a la mujer.

\- te facilitare el asunto...

Diciendo aquello aparto su arma de la cabeza de Neil y señalo a Anne quien asustada levanto su mano, gritando con terror.

Al accionar el arma, la bala hizo su recorrido perfecto, cruzando su palma abierta que suplicaba que parase, allí soltando una estela de sangre y habiéndola atravesado en un orificio limpio fue a parar medio a medio de los ojos de la mujer llevando su cabeza hacia atrás por el impacto, cayendo pesadamente sobre el pavimento donde empezó a correr una línea de sangre desde su frente, sus ojos desorbitados y sus labios entreabiertos dejaron claro que aquella bala había hecho un trabajo perfecto dentro de su cerebro, desprendiendo su cuerpo de aquel motor excelente que la mantenía con vida.

No hubo tiempo suficiente para el arrepentimiento de la mujer, después de aquello lo más común seria que su pase al infierno fuese pronto, total aquel estaba más que asegurado.

\- mierda!_ exclamo Tom dando un paso hacia atrás, totalmente sorprendido. Aquello no estaba entre sus planes_ era tu aliada...

Archie solo sonrió con tristeza.

\- mi única aliada y cómplice murió por culpa de ella, en algún momento la pensaba matar. Me diste el momento perfecto, tom_ comento el hombre como si nada.

Neil totalmente sorprendido miro a su hermano quien dio otro paso hacia atrás, pero el traidor de Archie levanto su arma y la acciono, dejando que dos balas entraran en su pecho cubierto por un pesado abrigo.

\- Tom!_ grito Neil intentando soltarse pero su primo señalo su espalda.

\- vámonos primo, o quieres que más gente muera...

Neil lo miro con furia y desvió sus ojos al bueno de Tom quien había caído en el suelo inerte, una de sus manos cubría su pecho y el vapor de su boca se hizo tenue.

\- eres un maldito, Archie... te considere más que mi familia.

\- me consideraste tu perro, pero eso se acabo... camina!

El moreno ruso apretó su mandíbula y empezó a caminar para marcharse con su supuesta familia en la camioneta, antes de montarlo en el asiento copiloto, Archie lo detuvo.

\- no quiero sorpresitas...

Amenazo con su arma, dejando que se montara para arrancar a toda velocidad al destino seguro de Neil. Matarlo seria un deleite para él, esperaba aquella oportunidad, se la habían prometido después de todo.

Dejando aquel lugar atrás, donde Tom seguía tirado en el suelo y empezaba a respirar con dificultad, aquel hombre empezó a ponerse de pie soltando maldiciones dolorosas incluso para cualquier oído. Su cuerpo sintió un tambaleo y gimió de dolor, sintiendo como se iría de bruces quiso buscar un apoyo, encontrándose con un brazo que lo sostuvo.

\- te quejas más por un simple arañazo_ se le burlaron en su cara.

\- joder duele como el demonio, la bala era más gruesa de lo que creí.

Tom levanto su mirada y sonrió, delante de él estaba un amigo de Terry llamado Stear quien lo ayudo a desprenderse de su abrigo, entre burlas fueron quitando su ropa superior mostrando al final un chaleco antibalas.

\- Neil tenía razón después de todo_ comento Stear con seriedad, ayudando a su nuevo amigo quitándole aquella protección dejando a la vista dos marcas rojas donde debieron impactar aquel par de balas_ es un cobarde.

\- lo es_ dijo con tristeza Tom mirando el cuerpo de Anne sin vida en aquel clima frio_ no creí que mataría a esa mujer quien lo había ayudado en toda esta tonta venganza... me da lástima con ella, se fio de quien no debía.

\- la conocí, y créeme esta en esa situación porque ella misma lo decidió, el odio y la envidia son cosas muy fuertes con las que una persona como ella no puede lidiar... no me da lástima porque quien le hace daño a mis amigos no merece ni eso de mi_ hablo Stear con dureza pasándole a Tom su ropa para que se cubriera del frio.

\- tienes razón_ murmuro con cansancio el ruso.

Ambos desviaron sus ojos hacia un rubio quien traía en sus brazos a aquella mujer golpeada, la mujer se resguardaba en el pecho del detective, disfrutando de aquel calor.

\- Brower... en pie el segundo plan_ dijo Tom cerrando los botones de su abrigo.

\- lo he confirmado_ completo Anthony_ deben irse... he llamado a mi jefe y la policía no tarda en llegar, pondremos esto en su lugar y en el momento adecuado iremos con ustedes, puedo confiar que no dejaran molestias?

Ambos hombres asistieron.

\- todos dimos nuestra palabra que trataríamos esto por nuestros medios, solo danos el tiempo indicado...

\- entiendo_ aseguro el detective bajando a la chica de sus brazos para mirar el cadáver de la otra mujer_ Anne Britter... mmm espero estés contenta con lo que lograste.

Tom hizo una mueca ante las palabras de Anthony y codeando a Stear se decidieron a partir.

\- no bajes tu guardia_ recomendó Stear antes de irse con el ruso.

\- tranquilo, y Tom..._ llamo al hombre quien se volteo al escuchar su nombre_ no dejes evidencia, por favor.

Tom sonrió y dándose media vuelta contemplo la hermosa oportunidad que tendría para vengar el ataque hacia su amada.

 _Todo lo volvería polvo, hueso por hueso._

.

Abrió sus ojos adolorido, alguien lo estaba llamando con demasiada insistencia. La voz de una mujer lo hechizaba a despertarse y aunque su cuerpo no deseaba despertarse, su cabeza le grito que lo hiciera. Abrió sus ojos color cielo y el cerro, había una luz fuerte en aquel sitio.

Intento nuevamente y comprobó que alguien conocido lo llamaba, subiendo su mirada se encontró con aquellas esmeraldas que tanto quería.

\- Candy...

Murmuro aliviado, aunque sintiendo una punzada en su cabeza.

\- demonios!

\- Albert! Estas bien?!

Exclamo ella asustada, mirando como aquel rubio negaba.

Su rostro estaba algo golpeado y su cuerpo de igual manera, su cabello esparcido tenía algo de sangre pegada, era claro que su cabeza poseía un golpe algo preocupante.

\- me duele como el demonio mi cabeza_ murmuro quejándose, intento tomarse la cabeza pero se dio cuenta que estaba atado a una silla a tan solo unos metros de la rubia quien también estaba cautiva_ candy, tu estas bien?

\- lo estoy, lo estoy_ dijo con rapidez mirándolo con tanta ternura que lo hizo sonreír.

\- lamento todo esto...

\- no ha sido tu culpa!

\- de alguna manera lo ha sido, te deje con Cuki y mira donde estamos, lo siento candy.

Ella solo asistió, pensando si sería buena idea contarle de todo lo que sabía. Pero fueron interrumpidos por un grito, Igor se intentaba soltar del agarre de cuatro hombres que lo intentaban trasladar en una silla.

\- maldito ruso, deja de moverte!_ protesto uno de ellos, cansados de semejante peso.

\- dile eso a tu puta madre_ grito Igor con burla, el hombre enrojeció molesto_ te matare apenas tenga oportunidad, los matare a todos!

Amenazo Igor, candy sonrió.

Aquella era la esencia del gemelo, allí los hombres lo dejaron pesadamente cerca de Albert y candy, donde el que había sido insultado a nombre de su madre golpeo la mandíbula del ruso haciendo que esta se fuese hacia un lado. El ruso se relamió su labio roto y sonrió con burla.

\- incluso tu madre pegaría mas fuerte_ dijo sarcástico, el hombre enrojeció aun mas pero no lo siguió golpeando sino que se alejo de aquel trió. Allí Igor se permitió suspirar_ detesto estar amarrado...

\- Igor?_ dudo candy y aquel sonrió.

\- si cariño, créeme que Oleg no sería tan tonto para provocarlo como yo lo hago...

\- donde has estado?

Pregunto Albert quien desde que lo habían separado de aquel amigo, no lo había visto mas.

\- me han golpeado..._ dijo encogiendo sus hombros como si no fuese nada_ como no he gritado quisieron cortarme una mano.

Candy jadeo asustada. Aquello era horrible.

\- tranquila cariño, cuando lo intentaron arranque alguna oreja... creo eso los hizo sentir miedo porque dejaron de atacarme y empezaron a atarme con más dureza.

\- viste a cuki?_ pregunto Albert mirando los alrededores, no encontrando nada interesante.

\- no, a nadie conocido he visto...

\- y George?!_ exclamo Albert al no ver más a su viejo amigo.

\- mucho menos...

Candy miro sorprendida al rubio.

\- George está vivo?

\- lo esta..._ dijo aliviado_ me sorprendí mucho al verlo, pero está vivo y bajo las garras de Archie...

\- oh Dios! pobre George!

Igor los ignoro mirando a su alrededor. Los hombres armados se desplazaban lejos de ellos, todos alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño.

\- se ha tardado..._ comento Igor pensativo.

\- quien?_ pregunto candy de pronto, cortándole aquellos pensamientos de escape.

Igor la miro y sonrió.

\- mi hermano... y tu esposo. Les doy unos minutos más para que aparezcan, por lo visto esta atardeciendo, tengo un hambre del demonio... tal vez aprovechen cuando caiga la noche.

Ella abrió mucho sus ojos, no creía que la encontrarían así de fácil.

\- pero ellos... como lo van a saber?

\- lo sabrán!

Exclamo muy seguro el gemelo. Empezó a moverse con molestia en aquella silla, candy dudaba que soportara aquel peso mucho más tiempo.

\- la romperás.

Aseguro Albert bostezando.

\- esa es la idea_ murmuro Igor empezando a balancearse para caer hacia atrás, pero fue aprisionado y no pudo seguir moviéndose.

Los dos rubios miraron con fijeza al recién llegado quien detuvo el balanceo de su amigo.

\- te recomiendo no hagas ninguna tontería, ruso.

Declaro cuki, quien se movió para llegar a la par de la rubia y con delicadeza tomo la maraña de rizos esparcidos y los envolvió en una liga. Su magnífica cola de caballo dejo sorprendidos a los dos hombres, pero la tranquilidad de la rubia fue lo más abrumador.

\- estas bien?_ pregunto preocupado cuki.

\- sí, gracias tío...

La respuesta de ella hizo que los otros dos se atragantaran con la poca saliva que les quedaba. Albert sin frenar su resistencia empezó a toser violentamente y cuki acercándose le dio una palmada lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar un pulmón.

\- qué demonios le has dicho, candy?!_ exigió el rubio con su voz rasposa.

Cuki solo sonrió.

\- no es tu problema como ella me trate, maldito italiano.

Ante aquello candy miro con molestia a cuki.

\- por Dios, deja de tratarlo así... dile todo lo que...

\- cállate, candy_ sentencio cuki_ eso no hará diferencia.

Ella lo ignoro y miro al rubio frente a ella, quien amarrado estaba todo confuso.

\- conociste a Camille Schiavone?

El rubio mas confundido, solo negó con su cabeza.

\- que sucede? no sé que me hablas?

Candy solo suspiro y escucho el gruñido de cuki quien se poso detrás de Igor para no dejar que se siguiera balanceando.

\- tu hermano jamás te hablo de Camille Schiavone? La novia de tu hermano André?

\- mi hermano..._ susurro confuso y mirando el suelo empezó a pensar en todas las ocasiones que su hermano había hablado de las cosas de su corazón, se recordaba demasiado joven para hablar tan abiertamente de sentimientos con su hermano. Levanto su mirada y fijo sus ojos en candy_ Cami? el amor de mi hermano... pero ella no puede ser un Schiavone, mi hermano no podía fijarse en alguien con ese apellido...

Candy abrió mucho sus ojos y miro a cuki quien no dejaba de mirar a Albert, aquello también fue una sorpresa para él.

\- que hablas?!_ exigió saber cuki.

Albert confundido solo miro uno al otro, luego negó.

\- ese apellido trabajaba con la familia contraria a la nuestra... somos italianos, pero no estamos todos ligado a una sola mafia. En Italia hay cuatro mafias principales: La Cosa Nostra (Sicilia), La Camorra (Campania), la 'Ndrangheta (Calabria) y la Sacra Corona Unita (Apulia)... no sé porque estoy contando esto y mucho menos a ustedes, pero si quieren saber pues los Schiavone estaban ligados a la mafia de Calabria, es una región situada en el extremo sur de Italia. Hoy la 'ndrangheta es una entre las más fuertes y peligrosas organizaciones criminales en Italia con una difusión también al extranjero, tengo entendido que desde Canadá a otros países europeos.

Candy miro largamente a Cuki quien se miraba las manos buscando algún tipo de explicación que él no sabía.

\- porque me preguntan por alguien así? acaso ellos están detrás de todo esto? Demonios! debí imaginarlo!

Protestaba Albert con molestia. Cuki levanto su mirada y camino hacia candy solo para apoyarse en sus hombros.

\- soy un Schiavone... y ella también lo es.

Albert jadeo, sintiéndose traicionado.

\- me has engañado?!_ le exclamo a Candy y ella solo negó con su cabeza, pero dejo que cuki se explicara.

\- no lo ha hecho... hasta hace unas horas creía que nadie más de mi familia quedaba con vida, pero existió una hija de mi hermana que fue enviada a América sin yo saberlo..._ Albert miraba a la rubia con palidez_ esa niña es candy... la razón por la que estas amarrado y esperando tu tiempo para morir es porque he deseado matarte todo este tiempo.

\- porque?_ pregunto con voz tenue. Sus pensamientos eran un torbellino.

\- porque tu hermano le desgracio la vida a mi hermana_ Albert quiso protestar pero los ojos entristecidos de candy lo detuvieron_ ellos tuvieron una especie de relación, de la cual nació esta chica que ves aquí. Pero todo esto le costó la vida a mi hermana, Camille Schiavone... no sabía nada eso de las familias, creí que...

\- un momento!

Exigió Albert levantando la voz.

\- que sucede?

\- has intentado decir que candy es hija de mi hermano?_ pregunto perplejo el italiano.

\- touche! eres tío, maldito italiano. Ambos somos sus tíos!

Así como cuando empieza a llover y no hallas donde meterte para cubrirte, bueno... así recibió la noticia aquel italiano.

El rubio miro fijamente a la pequeña pecosa, quien ahora tenía más parecido a su hermano de lo que nunca imagino. Sintiendo un revuelo de sentimientos, empezó a respirar con dificultad, su corazón se acelero y algo en su cerebro empezó a festejar.

 _Soy tío! oh, maldita sea!_

.

La camioneta alcanzaba una velocidad máxima, donde Archie estaba molesto. Su pistola seguía apuntando con amenaza el costado del moreno copiloto. Neil se mantenía tranquilo y de vez en cuanto bostezaba como si aquella situación fuese tan peculiar para él, aquello empezaba a sacar de sus casillas a su primo.

\- deberías bajar la velocidad_ sugirió el moreno poniéndose cómodo.

\- cállate!

Fue la orden que recibió, aquel otro ruso estaba llegando a su límite.

La carretera de Lakewood fue dejada atrás, encaminándose por un rumbo distinto lleno de arboles en sus costados. El frio se imprecaba del parabrisas empañándolo un poco, aquello hizo que Archie maldijera con violencia.

No bajo la velocidad sino que se mantuvo en la misma dirección que estaba abandonada totalmente, desviándose después de muchos minutos en una carretera de granza que se veía mucho mas abandonada. Del sol ya no se veía absolutamente nada y la niebla del ambiente no mejoraba la visualización, muchos baches hicieron que Archie al fin bajara la velocidad y apretando sus dientes intento mantener ese control que no tenía.

Neil se mantenía en su misma posición relajada, consiente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero sin empeorar aquella situación.

El teléfono de Archie empezó a sonar y molesto soltó el volante un momento para sacar su celular y colocar el altavoz.

\- qué?!_ exclamo con mal humor y ante aquello por el artefacto rieron.

 _Tan mal te ha ido?_

\- peor!_ murmuro sin dejar de apuntar a neil con su mano izquierda, manteniendo la derecha en el volante_ tuve que matar a Britter...

Se escucho un suspiro por el parlante y neil suspicaz reconoció aquella voz, con rabia se prometió que acabaría con aquel hombre.

 _No importa, aunque esta de mas decirte que siempre creí que ella no era necesaria..._

\- lo sé, pero igual yo la quería en mis manos.

 _Entiendo, que has logrado?_

\- tengo a Leagan... mi primito pronto estará en tus manos_ dijo mientras le sonreía con malicia al ruso, aquel le correspondió la sonrisa pero sin ninguna gracia.

 _Excelente..._

\- puede escucharte_ se le informo a aquel hombre que solo se carcajeo de una manera tétrica.

 _Mejor aun... como esta señor Leagan?_

\- maravillosamente bien..._ respondió con sarcasmo el ruso, añadiendo_ aunque será una lástima que tu no estarás así cuando deje mis manos sobre ti.

 _Así que se atreve a amenazarme? que valiente de su parte._

\- muy estúpido de la tuya todo lo que has hecho... eres un maldito desgraciado, lo sabías?

 _Ahora lo soy solo por querer restituir el honor de una mafia de calidad. No sabes de lo que hablas, muchacho..._

\- y era necesario que muriera tanta gente... dime algo, acaso tienes el valor para quitarle la vida a el hombre que viste crecer?

 _Existen sacrificios necesarios, no soy una caja de sentimientos, señor leagan... yo tengo algo que usted no posee, y es una conciencia que no me matara por quitarle la vida a alguien más, no quería que las cosas fuesen así, pero... es necesario. Pobre de usted por caer en este asunto que no le incumbía, pero su primo ha sido tan servicial que no puedo negarle el capricho de acabar con su vida._

Archie sonrió mientras miraba de reojo el ceño marcado de su primo.

\- maldito..._ murmuro neil, tanto para la persona detrás de la línea como para su primo.

\- no me tengas resentimiento, primo. Será por tu bien, mejor estar en mis manos que en las del viejo.

\- eso no disminuirá mis ganas de acabar con ambos_ fue la respuesta tosca del ruso, su primo solo lo ignoro.

\- bien, dime que me cumplirás viejo?

 _Así será Archivald. Tengo ya a Candice en mis manos, será tuya para que acabes con ella..._

Neil quien miraba hacia otra dirección, sintió como el frio recorría su medula. Aquello estaba mal, ella corría mas peligro del que suponían.

\- perfecto! tenme todo listo, y no empieces la fiesta sin mí.

 _Tranquilo, no seas impaciente. Todo tendrá su momento._

\- eso espero...

Y diciendo aquello se corto la comunicación, allí un Archivald con su ánimo renovado miro a su enemigo, quien seguía estático en su sitio, su respiración se hizo tenue y Archie lo confundió con miedo. Cuan equivocado estaba, aquella era la rabia letal que corría por las venas del moreno.

\- no temas, no sufrirás mucho y ella... bueno ella deseara estar en el infierno que en mis manos, me encargare de que sufra tanto como sufrió susi mientras se quemaba_ susurro con un humor negro aquel hombre cegado por la rabia.

Neil se mantuvo un minuto en silencio, mirando los árboles frondosos que pasaban a su lado. Aquel camino estaba aun más oscurecido por el clima. El ruso miro a su primo que intentaba esquivar una superficie irregular del camino.

\- te equivocas..._ dijo neil con tanta calma que llamo la atención de aquel hombre_ nadie deseara mas estar en el infierno que tu, le prometí a tu madre que jamás atentaría contra ti y que haría lo necesario por mantenerte con bien, pero esa promesa se ha roto desde el momento que me di cuenta que ella solo busco en mi una protección para un infeliz violador... eres una escoria de esta sociedad que debe ser eliminada.

Archie quiso reír de las ocurrencias de su primo, pero un movimiento brusco movió su volante y aferrándose con una mano, siguió apuntando con la otra. Se escucho un sonido fuerte y aquel vehículo tomo vida propia yéndose por un camino contrario, el hombre sabiendo que no podía controlarlo con una mano, aferro el volante con las dos, olvidándose momentáneamente que debía apuntar a su primo.

Desesperado como estaba, miro como los arboles se acercaban al parabrisas, rozando miles de ramas en aquel vidrio empañado. Neil se mantuvo serio y espero el momento perfecto donde la camioneta impactaría contra un árbol, allí sin darle tiempo a su enemigo se lanzo del vehículo, dejando a Archie maniobrando. Pero tarde se dio cuenta de que el choque era inevitable y dándole al árbol, se activo la bolsa de aire que lo dejo atrapado e inconsciente en aquel lugar.

\- rayos!_ exclamo neil limpiando su ropa que estaba algo mojada por el suelo frio, además de sucia.

Suspiro con satisfacción cuando miro el automóvil impactado y encaminándose alegre, encontró a un Archie algo desmayado con el golpe.

\- maravilloso!

Jalo bruscamente aquel cuerpo y lo arrastro como si nada. Apretó ligeramente con índice y pulgar su labio inferior, dejando que un silbido llenara aquel lugar que parecía solitario.

Inmediatamente las sombras empezaron a moverse, hasta que varios dientes blancos se mostraron. allí como lobo cazador salió Terry riendo, llevaba unos pantalones estilo militar pero oscuros y una franelilla negra, su chaleco antibalas se visualizaba por encima de su ropa y estaba lleno de armas tanto en sus caderas, como una escopeta en su espalda, no le sorprendería saber que debajo de sus pantalones llevase sus navajas preferidas. Sus manos tenían unos guantes ligeros y sus zapatos de combate estaban bien amarrados.

\- acaso no te da frio?_ fue la pregunta sarcástica del moreno, sabiendo que todos estaban vestidos igual y que el clima no les importaba a ninguno.

\- envidia?_ replico Terry riendo.

\- para nada...

Ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos y neil miro como todos sus hermanos estaban allí. Boicca, Nikolay, Sevec, Rassev, Oleg, Drake y varios rusos que le habían servido lealmente durante todos estos años.

\- dejaste mi fortaleza sola?

\- está mejor equipada que nosotros, créeme.

\- muy bien...

\- te has tardado_ dijo Terry mirando con desprecio el cuerpo que neil lanzaba ante ellos_ Brower ha llamado y me dijo en pocas palabras lo que ha sucedió, además de que Tom viene en camino...

\- se alegrara al ver lo que he cazado... de quien fue la idea de los clavos en el camino?

\- de Boicca_ comento Terry y aquel hombre inclino su cabeza sonriendo.

\- fue genial... pero debemos seguir.

\- ha sucedido algo?_ pregunto Oleg preocupado por su hermano.

\- no, aun no... Pero Archie comunico su llegada y Terry, mataran a Candy. Esto ya no es un asunto entre mafias solamente, con ella también ira el asunto.

El castaño apretó sus manos pero solo asistió.

\- Nikolay quédate con dos cuidando de Archivald_ ordeno Terry quien ya para aquel momento era respetado por los rusos_ será entregado a manos de Tom solamente, que él se encargue... los demás sigan el plan principal.

Todos asistieron dispersándose, los demás tomaron a Archivald, no sin antes Terry estampar un puño en aquel rostro que gimió dolorosamente.

\- déjalo Grandchester_ dijo entre risas Drake, quien ya jalaba al castaño de su brazo_ después que Tom termine, dormirá plácidamente con las pirañas...

\- eso espero...

\- eso es más que seguro_ murmuro Neil recibiendo la vestimenta apropiada para aquel ataque, además de las armas que llevaría_ los objetivos no se han movido?

Oleg quien mantenía su vista en una pantalla, negó.

\- no, están aun en posición... debemos caminar un poco mas y llegaremos al sitio.

\- entonces vamos, tengo la sangre caliente ante este maldito clima_ dijo Terry caminando donde Oleg, Drake y Neil lo siguieron_ quiero acabar con esto rápido. Necesito a mi pecosa.

.

El sitio estaba ubicado lejos de Lakewood. Caminaron un poco más, encontrando una bodega aparentemente abandonada y de uso agrícola, la cual en aquella ocasión estaba custodiada por varios centinelas armados en exceso. Agradecía que la llanura del sitio los ayudara a cubrirse. Estaban preparados en equipos, tenían intercomunicadores en sus oídos, y llevaban las herramientas necesarias para tomar un fuerte entero, aquel sitio no sería la excusión, pero debían ir con cuidado.

 _Lobo desgraciado..._

Se escucho en el oído de Terry y este gruñido.

\- que pasa, ruso?

 _Ves lo que están en la parte de atrás... despéjanos el sitio._

\- bien!

Terry se deslizo con velocidad escondiéndose en la llanura.

 _Neil eres un maldito... esos son muchos._

Fue la queja escuchada, la voz era de Drake.

\- tranquilos... estará fácil.

 _Ves diablo, el puede._

La risita maliciosa del ruso encendió la vena asesina del castaño, aun deseaba que muriera para quedarse con candy, aquel gusto no se lo daría jamás.

Terry como todo un buen soldado, miro sus objetivos, eran cuatro hombres que por lo visto estaban relajados pasándose un cigarrillo de esos que dan risa.

 _Pobres ilusos que se descuidaban._

Debía actuar con silencio, por ello se lanzo al suelo y empezó a avanzar como una serpiente, sirviéndole una maquinaria defectuosa para cubrirse, se escondió detrás de ella. Espero pacientemente que uno de los centinelas pasara por su lado y rápidamente lo jalo de su cuello envolviéndolo con su brazo para romper con un tenue crujido su cuello, dejo que aquel cuerpo sin vida se deslizara hacia el suelo y lo jalo escondiéndolo detrás de la maquinaria.

 _Demonios! es un asesino nato..._

Escucho la voz entusiasmada de Oleg. Ignorándolo, siguió avanzando.

La puerta trasera estaba cerrada y los otros tres se desplazaban con paciencia en torno a ella. Terry se deslizo sobre el suelo y tomando una pequeña piedra la lanzo sobre un pedazo de vidrio que hizo un sonido alarmante para los centinelas. El sitio estaba oscuro pero las lámparas en lo alto iluminaban lo necesario.

Aquellos se movieron como hormigas cuando son molestadas y los tontos juntos empezaron a alejarse de la puerta.

\- perfecto...

Fue el susurro del castaño, quien sonriente espero que dos de los centinelas pasaran a su lado y aquel colocándose de pie rodeo en un salto ambos cuellos, eran hombres grandes pero con tanta adrenalina y el anhelo de tener a su mujer sana y salva, le ayudó a bloquearle el paso de aire a los dos, quienes perdiendo fuerza se desmayaron.

Suspirando, el castaño los tiro al suelo y girándose quiso buscar al tercero, quien desafortunadamente lo había visto y empezaba ya a correr por su vida.

Terry veloz quiso seguirlo pero aquel hombre no había corrido mucho cuando un cuchillo se incrustó en su espalda, allí jadeando fue sorprendido por un pelirrojo quien degolló su garganta impidiendo que un quejido se escapara.

\- nada mal_ dijo riendo Drake mientras limpiaba su cuchillo en el pantalón_ pero aun necesitas practica.

\- que te puedo decir, estoy oxidado...

Ambos sonrieron.

\- despejado!_ dijo Drake e inmediatamente neil apareció mirando a Terry con burla.

\- aun vivo?

\- para tu mala suerte, si.

\- ya veo... Donde esta Oleg?

El trió miro los alrededores pero su amigo ruso no apareció.

\- Oleg, donde demonios estas?_ pregunto Terry en su intercomunicador.

 _Momento, ya voy..._

Todos se miraron confusos y en solo un minuto después, apareció Oleg pero de la puerta trasera.

\- qué rayos! Como llegaste ahí?

Exclamo neil sorprendido.

\- son lentos como tortugas, cuando Terry lanzo la piedra y ellos se descuidaron, allí pues me colé por la puerta_ dijo con una gran sonrisa_ despejado el pasillo, así que muévanse señoritas...

Todos refunfuñaron, aquel ruso era como un fantasma.

Sin embargo, todos lo siguieron. Caminaron con cuidado, encontrando varios cuerpos q sin duda Oleg había noqueado, el hombre iba a la cabeza. Aquel sitio estaba lleno de cajas y polvo, no fue difícil colarse en todas las cajas para no ser vistos, en ocasiones tomaban desprevenido a alguno q los descubriría.

\- esperen..._ dijo Terry al ver algo llamativo, se acerco a una caja pequeña para moverla, encontrando unos C-4 con un conteo que aún no había sido activado, el artefacto explosivo estaba atado con cinta adhesiva a uno de los pilares que mantenían en pie aquel lugar_ volaran el sitio...

Aquello hizo que todos sintieran miedo, no por su vida sino por la de candy quien no se merecía aquel infortunio. Drake tomo el C-4 y lo desato, metiéndolo en un pequeño bolso en su espalda.

\- porque haces eso?_ quiso saber Terry.

\- tengo planes para esto.

\- son más enfermos de lo que creíamos... Sigamos! Debemos darnos prisa, si hay uno de esos no les sorprenda que el sitio este lleno y que lo detonarán en el momento preciso. Nuestra prioridad es sacar a candy de aquí.

Todos asistieron y siguiendo a Oleg, continuaron.

Hasta que llegaron a un sitio céntrico donde decidieron separarse.

\- todos alerta_ dijo Oleg con rapidez y sacando una pequeña tableta empezó a mostrarles la ubicación de su hermano que era desplazado.

\- se está moviendo_ susurro Neil frunciendo su ceño.

\- lo están moviendo_ corrigió Oleg_ Neil y Terry muévanse por la derecha despejen el sitio con el mayor silencio posible... yo iré por la izquierda con Drake, todos sigan el curso y lleguemos al objetivo sin ser vistos.

\- déjame ir por mi lado_ pidió Drake, todos lo miraron_ he visto varias cámaras de seguridad, encontrare de donde vienen y evitare sean vistos mientras se adentran aun mas...

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, dejando que Drake se desplazara corriendo en otra dirección. Oleg inclino su cabeza y se lanzo sobre unas cajas enormes de madera, subiéndose empezó a correr encima de ellas, lanzándose sobre un centinela que bostezaba, el cual fue sorprendido por un agarre poderoso que lo dejaría sin aliento.

\- bien desgraciado... vámonos_ murmuro Neil al castaño que blanqueaba sus ojos.

Ambos avanzaron con sigilo, uno cuidando la espalda de otro.

\- Terry...

Llamo Neil a su compañero quien se giro encontrándose con un centinela que era arrojado a sus brazos, aquel hombre molesto no grito sino que empezó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra. El castaño se echo hacia atrás para luego sacar una de sus navajas e incrustarla debajo del reborde costal del hombre, repitiendo la acción varias veces, hasta que sus manos se mancharon de sangre caliente.

Dejando aquel cuerpo sin vida miro a Neil quien lanzaba otro cuerpo muerto a sus pies.

\- bien hecho, lobito...

\- sé que me quieres muerto, pero debo recordarte que ella me ama a mi?

Neil hizo una mueca, pero no oculto el dolor que aquello le provocaba y palmeando la espalda de su compañero, añadió.

\- no tengo odio hacia ti... pero tampoco me agradas.

\- compartimos ese mismo sentimiento entonces.

Su charla fue cortada por un grito femenino, era agónico y crispo sus nervios. Avanzaron con más rapidez y de reojo miraron una tenue luz amarilla de un bombillo que iluminaba cinco personas. Una de ellas era candy quien con su rostro inclinado empezaba a sollozar, su sorpresa que al levantar su mirada ellos vieron como sangre empezaba a salir de su nariz llenando aquella boca y su mentón blanco de ese espeso color rojo.

Ambos hombres quisieron atacar, pero conteniéndose miraron a quien estaba a su lado. Aquel hombre con su puño apretado demostraba que la había golpeado y ella nada amedrentada lo fulminaba con sus esmeraldas empañadas por el dolor que le había causado.

\- no quería creerlo aun_ confeso Terry en un susurro_ es un maldito.

\- lo es, sabes que no todo lo que brilla es oro. Este nos engaño a todos, por ello debemos matarlo...

\- eso ni lo dudes, Neil.

Ambos asistieron y observaron que Albert gritaba molesto en defensa de la rubia. Igor se remecía con violencia donde estaba atado, en una columna de la cual era cautivo. Mientras tanto, Cuki solo miraba fijamente al hombre que había golpeado a la rubia.

\- Acaso no entienden que ella morirá!_ exclamo aquel hombre con furia_ Carl es por tu bien que ella debe morir, su sangre es un insulto a nuestros ideales!

Eran los gritos que recorrían aquel lugar. Donde ambos hombres sigilosos se acercaron para poner fin a aquella pesadilla.

.

 _Ella estaba dichosa por aquel tesoro que tenía en sus brazos. una hermosa niña de cabello rubio que gimoteaba por el hambre que sentía, la desplazo entre sus brazos y dejo que ella misma buscara aquel pezón para alimentarse, sería una regordeta niña si seguía alimentándose de aquella manera._

 _Fue una bebe que batallo para nacer, teniendo el amor de sus padres desde el momento que empezó a formarse en el vientre de su madre. Sus ojos eran verdes y su poco cabello revelaba que sería rubia, eso alegraba tanto a la mujer._

 _Sintió como alguien la miraba y levanto su vista, reflejando sus ojos caramelo en aquel hombre que en el marco de la puerta la miraba con tanta ternura. Sus ojos esmeraldas siempre la desarmaban, haciéndola sentir ese calor sentimental que la llenaba de paz._

 _\- hola..._ dijo el rubio delante de ella, un hombre grande e imponente que transmitía miedo a cualquier otra persona, pero que a ella la había enamorado._

 _\- estas bien?_ pregunto ella vacilante._

 _Aquel hombre no contesto sino que se acerco a los amores de su vida, y arrodillándose frente a su sillón donde ambas estaban, beso la frentecita de su pequeña._

 _\- las amo con todo mi corazón, acaso lo saben?_ susurro con tanta ternura que la mujer sintió lagrimas en sus ojos._

 _\- lo sabemos, cariño._

 _\- las protegeré de cualquier cosa... eres tan pequeña_ le susurro a la pequeña rubia que con sus ojos cerrados seguía succionando su alimento_ pero somos una fusión irrompible, jamás te dejare... ambas estarán en mi corazón, no importa que suceda. Cami dentro de mi estarán siempre, cada día, con cada suspiro y cada latido._

 _La mujer desplazo su mano libre sobre aquel rostro algo ojeroso, el hombre cerro sus ojos buscando el calor de su mano._

 _\- que sucede André? me estas asustando._

 _Y verdaderamente se asusto cuando de los ojos de su amor empezaron a brotar unas lágrimas traicioneras que fueron limpiadas por ella, el hombre trago seco y abrió sus esmeraldas._

 _\- abandonare todo..._

 _\- André!_

 _Exclamo ella, sabiendo las consecuencias de aquello._

 _\- no me digas nada, lo he decidido. Iré al consejo de las familias, daré por terminado mi mando... jamás las arrastraría a esta vida, además tu padre sigue buscándome después que te he arrebatado de sus garras._

 _\- era lo mejor, recuerdas que deseaba hacerme abortar?_ dijo ella con reproche._

 _\- lo sé, por eso agradezco a Dios haber llegado a tiempo... aun así, tu padre sigue con la familia contraria._

 _\- así que jamás dejo su trabajo_ el rubio negó_ engaño totalmente a mama._

 _\- lo lamento, cariño... pero tu padre jamás podrá dejar sus lazos con esa familia. Sabe demasiadas cosas como para dejarlo ir. Sus manos están manchadas de sangre en su totalidad._

 _\- entiendo... pero tú, porque? que debemos hacer?_

 _\- por ahora simplemente te quedaras aquí... iré con el consejo y explicare mis razones, espero entiendan_ murmuro con duda y ella entendió porque_ si algo me sucede..._

 _\- no hables así! Candy y yo te necesitamos!_

 _Exclamo angustiada la mujer meciendo a su pequeña que ya dormía plácidamente. El hombre esbozo una sonrisa._

 _\- lo sé, por eso me mantendré en pie... solo por ustedes._

 _Camille sonrió inclinándose para besar sus labios de una manera tierna que él gustoso recibió._

 _\- Te Amo André... lo sabes?_

 _\- Te Amo, mi querida Camille._

 _Ambos dejaron sus frentes juntas envolviendo al fruto de su amor._

 _\- saldremos de esta... nosotros contra el mundo._

 _\- nosotros contra el mundo, amor._

 _André Andley había decidido dejar aquel mundo de la mafia, su decisión radicaba en su pequeña niña que había nacido hace tan solo unos meses. No quería esa clase de violencia para su familia, además aun tenía a un hermano pequeño al cual proteger. No quería terminar como sus padres, así que era hora de culminar con aquel mundo de violencia y muerte._

 _Su decisión no fue alabada por su consejero, pero era lo correcto._

 _Allí separándose de las mujeres de su vida, emprendió su caminar hacia aquel destino incierto, pero alegrándose de que por fin tendría la familia que había siempre deseado. Aun así, si algo le sucedía todo estaba arreglado para que su mujer y su hija se marcharan lejos donde nadie sabría de su existencia y donde podrían seguir con sus vidas de una manera lujosa, jamás pasarían hambre con las cuentas millonarias que habían a nombre de su pequeña Candy._

 _Satisfecho, dejo a sus tesoros en mano de su mano derecha y consejero quien responsabilizándose, prometió proteger aquel par que yacían escondidas en un pequeño departamento en un segundo piso._

 _Una vez que André se marcho, Camille deposito a su pequeña hija en su cuna y caminando hacia la estancia posterior minutos después se encontró al amigo de su esposo de espaldas hablando por teléfono. Lo último que aquel dijo, la puso alerta._

 _\- tranquilos, las matare antes de que André haga semejante locura... déjenlo en mis manos._

 _las piernas de Camille flaquearon, aquello no podía ser cierto, pero su esposo le había enseñado que en aquel mundo hasta tu familia podía hacerte daño, así que enfrentar a aquel hombre no era lo indicado, así llena de valor empezó a retroceder, donde volviendo a la habitación sello la puerta con sigilo, cerrando su seguro._

 _Allí nerviosa empezó a caminar por la estancia, ella no permitiría aquello, así que colocándose un abrigo sobre su sencillo vestido, protegiendo su cuerpo del frio de aquella noche._

 _Tomo el teléfono en su habitación y marco a su amor, pero aquella llamada solo costo dos repiques y rápidamente el teléfono quedo sin tono alguno. La luz empezó a fallar y ella sintió mas miedo, así que corrió hacia su ventana, encontrándola abierta y mirando como las escaleras de emergencia estaban perfectas para su huida. No se quedaría en aquel lugar._

 _Camino hacia la cuna de su hija tomándola entre sus brazos, envuelta totalmente con sus mantas._

 _Sintió unos toques en su puerta y unos llamados, pero los ignoro mientras huía._

 _Su corazón latía rápidamente y con mucha fuerza, estaba desbocado y sin control. Al bajar de las escaleras, habiendo alcanzado todo su recorrido se sintió dichosa y empezó a correr, no sin antes escuchar una maldición y que alguien bajaba aquellas escaleras para perseguirla._

 _Sus pies volaban por el pavimento, desesperada quiso encontrar alguna ayuda pero el sitio era totalmente desierto en aquella hora. Aferrada a su hija, dio un giro en un callejón, encontrándolo bloqueado. Quiso retroceder pero sabía que estaba perdida._

 _Empezó a llorar mientras miraba a su pequeña bebe que seguía profundamente dormida, eran tan dulce que sus pequitas empezaban a formarse en torno a su nariz._

 _\- estarás bien_ susurro besando su mejilla sonrosada y mirando un contenedor de basura, procedió a dejar a su pequeña niña en aquel sitio_ Te Amo Candy... mi chiquita hermosa_ susurro besándola con tanto anhelo, y la dejo entre una caja de cartón con una manta envuelta, dejando consigo otra_ mamá te protegerá..._

 _Fue su último susurro antes de cerrar aquel sitio, no por completo para que el olor no hiciese tanto daño a su pequeña, odiaba dejarla así._

 _Envolvió la manta que llevaba en su brazo y la dejo como si fuese su bebe, aferrándose a ella, retrocedió hasta tocar el fondo de aquel callejón. Allí como toda una guerrera enfrento a aquel hombre que jadeando por el ejercicio sonrió, una sonrisa malvada que fue acompañada por el brillo de una pistola._

 _\- Camille... pequeña bruja_ dijo con desprecio._

 _\- André no lo sabe, verdad?_

 _\- ni se lo imagina... soy su amigo, su mentor, soy su consejero, crees que sospechara de mi?_

 _\- en algún momento fallaras, George. Mi esposo no es un estúpido._

 _El nombrado sonrió._

 _\- lo es, siempre le dije que tú eras un error, pero se empecino tanto en querer algo contigo. Además, le metiste esa idea loca de abandonar la organización, acaso no entiendes que eso es imposible, lo mataran y eso no me beneficia en este momento! puedo lograr una fusión entre las dos familias más grandes e importantes de Italia, solo necesito que él haga los movimientos pertinentes!_

 _La mujer se movió más atrás, ya que George se acerco._

 _\- y cuando no te beneficie?_

 _\- lo matare_ contesto con simplicidad._

 _\- no te saldrás con la tuya..._

 _\- ya lo estoy haciendo querida. Como crees que abandonara la mafia cuando sepa que alguien de la familia contraria ha matado a su esposa e hija? estará devastado y querrá venganza, eso es indiscutible!_

 _George levanto el arma hacia ella y Camille se sintió perdida._

 _\- entonces me mataras?_

 _\- lo lamento, Camille. Debiste hacerle caso a tu padre, el viejo carló tenía mas sesos que ustedes juntos, tu niña y tu solo son un estorbo innecesario. Ultimas palabras?_

 _Pregunto el hombre con burla, rozando aquel gatillo. La mujer sonrió satisfecha con su vida, agarrando más la manta contra su pecho, sabiendo que su hija estaría bien. Pidiendo por la vida de su esposo el cual quedaría devastado después de su partida._

 _Dios mío! Protégelos! _ imploro silenciosamente._

 _\- Jamás ganaras nada, George. Eres un miserable._

 _Allí aquel hombre molesto acciono el gatillo, liberando una bala que lanzo contra la pared a la mujer desprendiéndola de su aliento de vida, ella se deslizo hasta caer inerte sobre el suelo, aprovechando George para acercarse y arrebatar aquella manta que para su molestia estaba vacía... la bebe no estaba allí._

 _\- maldita mujer!_

 _Exclamo con furia, se dio media vuelta corriendo lejos de aquel sitio, nadie lo vio huir y colocarse entre las sombras cruzando la carretera, se volteo para comprobar cómo a aquel callejón alguien más se internaba por el disparo sonado._

 _Persona que reconoció como Carlo Schiavone, y a la cual considero desde aquel momento como una pieza fundamental para su partida de ajedrez, la dama había caído y aquello había dejado al rey desprotegido. Estaba más que seguro que Schiavone lo ayudaría en sus planes luego de la muerte de su hija, era su oportunidad para ascender en lo que tanto había anhelado. Además debía acabar con aquella maldita bebé._

 _Pero en su mente siempre estaría los ojos color caramelo de Camille llamándolo miserable, haciéndolo sentir exactamente así._

Repetir aquel acontecimiento, pero de alguien con los ojos idénticos a los de André lo había sacado de su juicio. Más aun al saber que aquella mujer era la chiquilla que se le había escapado en aquella ocasión.

\- eres un miserable, George.

Fueron las palabras de candy que hicieron que el puño de aquel hombre chocara en su cara con furia. Aquella mujer no sabía quién era, ni de que era capaz. Había matado a su madre, había matado a su padre... acabar con ella seria más sencillo, solo esperaba que aquel hijo de Carlo no arruinara su plan.

Se suponía ambos tenían los mismos ideales.

 _Cuan equivocado estaba._

George era un mentiroso, asesino y manipulador. Cuki era un tío con errores, pero protector desde el momento que supo que su sobrina aun existía y en aquel momento ella estaba ensangrentada mirándolo, pidiendo esa ayuda muda que él le daría.

 _Al diablo con todo!_

Grito la mente del tío que empezaba a planear las mejores maneras de morir para George por semejante atrevimiento. Su familia era intocable, eso se lo había enseñado la vida y así ella fuese una Andley, en sus venas corría parte de su misma sangre.

 _Camille le había dejado aquel regalo, era momento de protegerlo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola niñas lindas :D

Sorprendidas? algunos sentimientos encontrados? algún odio latente por ahí?

La verdad que George fue el pilar de toda mi trama, alguna se lo imagino? creo que sí, pero muchas descartaron al bueno de George, tan querido que no rompía un plato sino la vajilla completa ¬¬ desgraciado jajajaja xD

Lamento la demora, no tenia conexión de internet. Hoy he hecho un sacrificio para poder subir el capi, pero acá estamos!

Les dejaría el otro, pero noooo! las dejare muriendo de curiosidad! buajaja , ok ya .-. Es mentira, mas tarde posteo otro, se que quieren saber que mas sucede.

Preparen sus pañuelos para sus ojos y los tomates, zanahorias, papas, lechuga, huevos... lo que deseen lanzarme jajaja, necesito la ensalada :D

No adelantare nada, pero vayan odiándome porque sé que lo harán y no quiero reclamos! NO QUIERO! ... pero sé que los tendré jajaja, así que mejor esperamos un poquito.

Gracias, mil gracias por leer, son fantásticas!

Vamos en la super recta final!

Apareceré pronto así que tranquilas, no se vayan a desesperar. No dañéis sus uñas jajaja

Un abrazo enorme, lleno de cariño incondicional!

Su Amiga,

Ely Andley.


	28. Chapter 28

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 27:**

Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía desorientado, no recordaba donde estaba y por el dolor punzante en su cabeza supo que estaba en problemas. Intento abrir sus ojos pero solo pudo abrir uno de ellos, se sentía mareado. Cuando su ojo abierto pudo visualizar su entorno... sintió miedo, todo estaba oscuro y no se escuchaba gran cosa a su alrededor.

Su cabello rozaba su rostro y esforzándose quiso abrir su otro ojo, pero no podía, esa parte no la sentía. Se miro a si mismo pero no veía gran cosa ya que su cabeza estaba también sujeta, sentía sus brazos y piernas atadas porque no podía mover ninguno de sus miembros. Sentía frio, demasiado frio, un frio algo doloroso. Su ropa faltaba, estaba totalmente desnudo o así lo creía porque no veía su camisa rozándole su cuello.

Empezó a mover su cuerpo y quiso que este respondiera para salir de aquel sitio pero gran sorpresa cuando nada pasaba. Estaba acostado y sin embargo no podía moverse.

\- despertaste_ murmuraron con gran satisfacción a su lado.

Cerró su ojo cuando una gran luz cruzo la estancia y sintió mas temor cuando visualizo a su verdugo que sonreía con tanta gracia.

\- Tom!

\- Archivald... bienvenido a tu infierno personal.

Escuchar aquellas palabras lo hicieron lloriquear un poco más, de niño no había sido muy valiente y de adulto lo era aun menos.

\- que haces Tom? No puedes hacerme nada...

\- perdón?_ pregunto el otro como si sufriera sordera_ me estas jodiendo.

\- no eres así, no puedes matarme..._ claro que podía matarlo, Archie lo sabía de sobra.

Tom se puso frente a él y apretó su cara con rabia.

\- no te matare... aun.

Archie asustado sintió que temblaba, aquello no pintaba nada bien.

\- sé que me odias por lo de Eliza, pero no hace falta que me hagas esto.

\- creo querido Archie, que si hace falta.

\- no lo entiendes_ dijo desesperado, mirando como Tom se movía a su derecha y empezaba a sacar un bisturí, sonrió luego y aquello desespero mas al que estaba atado_ George me obligo, debía hacer todo para quedar vivo! Mierda! Perdón! te juro desapareceré, lo juro!

Tom lo miro fijamente con bisturí en mano y ladeo su cabeza.

\- se supone que si te perdono no puedo hacerte daño? que aburrido seria eso.

Los dientes de Archie castañearon aun más.

\- Tom por Dios, no merezco que me hagas nada! yo no planee nada!

\- pero bien que ayudaste mucho...

\- no tenia opción!

El ruso suspiro y encogió sus hombros.

\- yo tampoco tendré opción si te quito un dedo... total ya perdiste un ojo.

Archie ahogo un respiro sorprendido por aquello. Estaba seccionándolo como un carnero entonces.

\- Maldito! Me has dejado sin mi ojo!

Empezó a gritar histérico mientras intentaba mover aunque fuese su cabeza, cosa que no salió tan bien como quería.

\- ojo por ojo..._ comento con burla Tom, mientras caminaba hacia la parte inferior de Archie, dejando que aquel siguiera gritando.

Archie asustado lo miro salir de su radar de visualización, siguió gritándole pero solo escucho un movimiento y sintió un jalón de su cuerpo. Después miro como Tom con sus manos ensangrentadas le mostraba uno de sus dedos y con sus ojos desorbitados quedo en silencio.

\- dedo por dedo..._ murmuro el ruso enseñándole aquella parte para luego lanzarla hacia atrás como si no fuera gran cosa_ que te parece si te desmiembro... aprovechando la droga que metí en tu cuerpo, te encantaban las drogas no? te daré el consuelo de que en este momento no sientas nada, pero luego puede que te falten ciertas cositas y sientas dolor... mucho dolor.

Archie Grito como poseído y Tom empezó a reír al verlo tan asustado

\- no me hagas esto, maldito bastardo! Te matare cuando salga de aquí! lo haré!

\- si te faltan las piernas creo que no serás capaz de hacerlo_ se le contesto con sarcasmo.

Archie estaba aterrorizado con la perspectiva de que Tom lo desmabrara y luego dejara que el dolor llegara a su cuerpo para que agonizara y muriera, no deseaba morir así, en realidad no deseaba morir de ninguna manera. Siguió gritando con todas sus ganas logrando que Tom simplemente riera satisfecho con el espectáculo, le habían comentado lo sanguinario que era aquel ruso a la hora de torturar a un enemigo, pero confiado en que jamás lo tocaría ni se planeo en que algún momento seria su turno.

Miro a aquel hombre que con sus manos manchadas de sangre se acercaba más hacia el con bisturí en mano y quiso correr lejos pero su cuerpo estaba tan adormecido que no respondía, así que empezó a gimotear dando pena.

\- no me hagas esto, Tom_ suplico con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tom lo miro fijamente sin soltar aquella arma cortante en su mano.

\- acaso tu le diste alguna oportunidad así a mi Eliza?_ se le pregunto con dureza mientras le tomaba el cabello con violencia_ no me jodas Archivald! Te hare trozos y cuando acabe, te quitare el efecto de la maravillosa droga para que sufras maldito!

Archie empezó a gritar, sabiendo que estaba perdido en aquel momento.

Tom lo mataría y lo peor seria, la tortura que enfrentaría.

.

 _Miro con tristeza como en cada estación las flores abrían sus hojas demostrando la belleza de sus colores, el roció de la mañana brillaba de una manera maravillosa en sus pétalos y el los admiro con tanta añoranza que rompía poco a poco su corazón._

 _Rozo miles de veces sus dedos por aquellas flores y sonreía de vez en cuando ya que su mente evocaba algún recuerdo feliz que en su momento le había dado las fuerzas necesarias para continuar, se sintió en cada pase de luna aun mas destrozado, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y solo se mantuvo en silencio con cada visión que su mente destinaba en cualquier rincón._

 _Jamás olvidaría aquel cabello como el caramelo, ni aquella risa tan espontanea que iluminaba sus amaneceres. Tampoco olvidaría aquel lloro desesperado y aquellos gimoteos con saliva que su pequeña angelita expresaba desde el momento que la vio nacer, su corazón exploto de dicha aquel día, se sentía el hombre más afortunado y lleno de orgullo por esas dos guerreras que poseía._

 _Sus guerreras... sus hermosas diosas... ya no estaban a su lado._

 _Aquel jardín con clima húmedo era su guarida, el único sitio donde no demostraba su cinismo, ni su odio desmedido contra el mundo. Se creía maldito con todas las desgracias que siempre ocurrían a su alrededor._

 _Siempre realizaba el mismo recorrido sobre la hierba mojada que dejaban sus pies descalzos con gotas de agua que mojaban a su misma vez los extremos de su pantalón. La misma visión todo el tiempo sobre sí mismo en aquel lugar, una camisa desbrochada dejando ver su dorso, sus mangas subidas en sus antebrazos, su cabello color oro totalmente despeinado, su rostro petrificado sin ningún tipo de emoción y sus ojos esmeralda con esa mirada totalmente perdida._

 _Recobraba un poco el sentido cuando sus ojos miraban aquella única flor de su especie que poseía su jardín y que estaba recubierta de todas las clases de flores existentes._

 _ **Una orquídea...**_

 _Una flor tan hermosa para sus ojos que sonreía solo al verla y con esa misma sonrisa sus ojos se cristalizaban, desprendiendo unas lágrimas dolorosas que bajaban por aquellas mejillas masculinas y que morían al correr por su camisa. Apretaba su boca ya que un sollozo siempre quería escaparse del interior de su garganta, pero aunque se hacía sangre en sus labios siempre aquel quejido lastimero salía, desbordándolo completamente._

 _Como si aquella flor fuese su reina él se postraba acariciando el tallo de aquella elegante especie, el dolor del recuerdo lo mataba en cada ocasión. Podía aparentar ser un hombre duro que nada lo intimidaba, pero en aquella ocasión podía ser un niño que había perdido a tantas personas que amo con toda su alma, mas aun cuando tenía sobre si, la muerte tan grotesca de la mujer de su vida y la desaparición de la bebé que había dado tanto color a su mundo._

 _Lloro y lloro... lloro con dolor por todo lo que deseaba a su lado y no podía tenerlo, lloro por su mujer que no merecía morir en aquel frio callejón, lloro por su hija que no merecía quedar sola y tan lejos de él mismo, lloro por su maldita vida que era el mismísimo infierno cada día, con cada hora y con cada año que había pasado. Lloro sin contemplación porque aquella era la única manera de mantenerse consciente de que aun vivía y de que había perdido todo a la misma vez. Lloro porque no le quedaba de otra, destruirse en silencio seria arruinar la memoria de su amor, él era fuerte con ella, pero sin ella no era nada._

 _Había prometido encontrar a su pequeña, pero había fallado tremendamente... ella había desaparecido y solo su cobija fue encontrada lejos del sitio de muerte de su mujer. Una cobija ensangrentada que le recalcaba que ella podía estar muerta, pero que su corazón gritaba que siguiese luchando porque ella vivía._

 _\- las amo_ susurraba todo el tiempo al pie de aquella orquídea_ las amo tanto..._

 _Y cuando llegaba el momento adecuado se ponía de pie y levantando su rostro se limpiaba los rastros de lagrimas, sonreía una última vez y dando media vuelta se encaminaba de vuelta a la casa con ese dolor punzante en su pecho que el creía que era la soledad que aquella situación le causaba._

 _Cuan equivocado estaba..._

 _Durante los años trascurridos después de la muerte de Camille, André coloco todas sus fuerzas para encontrar a su pequeña hija, sin embargo, ella había desaparecido en su totalidad. Los problemas se acumularon cuando Carlo Schiavone hizo un trato con la mafia 'ndrangheta, para la cual había trabajado como medico durante todos los años anteriores, aquel trato fue aceptado de alguna manera y su meta era que la organización acabara con la familia Andley, aquellas personas eran más rapaces que un cuervo y empezaron a atentar contra todos los Andley, queriendo así eliminar aquella familia en su totalidad, empezando una guerra que no se le veía final._

 _Murieron muchos más, familia allegada al rubio que moría de manera atroz por los diversos atentados. Allí un André resuelto decidió enviar a su hermano menor en un viaje donde desaparecería recorriendo el mundo, ocultándole las razones de su exploración un Albert emocionado aun en la flor de la vida... acepto, emprendiendo aquella huida que salvaría su cuello._

 _Sin mucha preocupación ya encima, aquel italiano quiso resolver sus diferencias con su obstinado suegro, no logrando nada específico ya que el viejo solo lo acuso sin precedentes de la muerte de su hija. Él no se quedo callado y ataco de la misma manera al anciano culpándolo igualmente del fallecimiento de su hija y nieta, pero sorprendentemente Carlo solo sonrió antes de comenzar a dar media vuelta para marcharse._

 _\- acaso me tienes miedo que no deseas enfrentar esa realidad, dime en mi cara que has ordenado que acabaran con tu hija y tu nieta?! Dímelo, maldita sea?!_ le había gritado como un desquiciado en aquella reunión, pero el viejo solo lo miro de reojo antes de murmurar._

 _\- no sabes lo que dices... tu mataste a mi hija y ocasionaste la desaparición de tu propia hija._

 _Y con aquellas palabras se acabo dicha reunión, que lejos de remediar algo más bien aumento los ataques. Cegado, André empezó a sabotear las instalaciones de la mafia de Calabria ('ndrangheta), ocasionándoles grandes pérdidas tanto humanas como materiales._

 _Lleno de odio dejo que el infierno empezara a ceñirse sobre las cabezas de todos los miembros de aquella organización. Sin embargo, tenía esa espina en la cabeza que no lo dejaba detenerse sobre la búsqueda de su hija._

 _Solo basto un tiempo más hasta que en su escritorio apareció un sobre amarillo con la información tan esperada que necesitaba. Para aquella ocasión se sentía viejo y cansado, solo un par de canas adornaban su rubia cabellera, sin embargo su salud no era la misma en aquel ultimo año, algo deterioraba su salud y aquello era un enigma ya que su médico de cabecera no tenía idea de que le estaba ocurriendo, alegaban cansancio y la soledad pero el sentía que era algo mas, pero no sabía que era._

 _Desplazándose con lentitud se lanzo en aquella silla que estaba al lado de su escritorio y jalando aquel sobre, empezó a abrir su contenido encontrando una hoja blanca con solo cinco palabras y una fotografía nítida que lo hizo contener el aliento._

 _\- tu hija está a salvo_ fue lo único que leyó, seguido de una dirección en clave a la cual debía acudir._

 _Miro con detenimiento una niña de cabello rubio con dos coletas, llena de pecas y con una sonrisa enorme... era hermosa, sus ojos esmeraldas eran semejantes a los suyos, pero aquellas pecas sin duda era pertenecientes a su madre. Se sintió dichoso, tanto que su corazón empezó a latir de prisa causándole un leve dolor que recorrió su brazo._

 _\- ahora no, maldita sea..._ protesto con rabia mientras oprimía su pecho._

 _En una ocasión le había dado semejante dolor pero había sobrevivido, en esta oportunidad el dolor era más intenso y empezaba a irradiarse por su cuello y mandíbula. Apretó sus dientes y quiso levantarse pero no podía._

 _Quiso agradecer cuando sintió que la puerta de su estudio se abría. A su lado camino una figura muy conocida y querida por el mismo, esbozo una sonrisa al verlo._

 _\- George..._ murmuro agradecido, aquel hombre era su amigo y su mano derecha, había sido su apoyo incondicional todos esos años_ la encontraron... esta viva!_

 _Dijo con tanta felicidad, mirando como los ojos de su consejero se posaban en la fotografía que André aferraba con su mano. Aquel hombre miro la palidez de su jefe y como su aliento disminuía de pronto._

 _\- busca al médico!_ exigió su jefe con el poco aire que le quedaba_ el maldito dolor a vuelto nuevamente..._

 _\- deberías relajarte_ dijo su amigo como si nada, si dejar de mirar a aquella pequeña niña que sonreía para la cámara._

 _Un André contrariado miro como aquel amigo no se movió para nada y quiso reclamarle, pero George con toda tranquilidad se acerco y le arrebato aquella foto._

 _\- además porque debo hacerlo? acaso no es mejor dejar que todo tome su curso..._

 _Fueron las palabras de aquel hombre que alertaron muy tarde al rubio italiano quien adolorido sintió como su visión disminuía._

 _\- porque? eras mi amigo..._ alcanzo a decir André con tanta impotencia._

 _George solo sonrió mientras guardaba la foto de la pequeña hija del italiano._

 _\- te equivocaste André, yo solo quería poder y lo habría conseguido antes si no hubiese sido por tu mujercita y su hija... te dije que la abandonaras, este no era su mundo y el viejo carló estaba tan jodido con la mafia 'ndrangheta , pero no me hiciste caso, era tu consejero, debías escucharme, pero te volviste sordo y eso me ocasiono la penosa necesidad de matar a tu mujer..._

 _André gimió de dolor ante aquella confesión y solo apretó aun más sus ojos. Se reprochaba miles de veces ya que nunca había dudado de aquel leal sirviente._

 _\- ocasionaste todo esto..._ susurro André con odio visceral._

 _\- un poco... me lo facilitaste cuando te llevaste a Camille contigo, después de matarla no fue tan difícil llegar a un acuerdo con Schiavone, el jura que la has matado y eso es una ventaja... adivina como has llegado a ese estado lamentable? acaso sabias que tu suegro es una eminencia en la medicina y que tiene conocimientos naturales sobre los venenos más potentes que pueden acabar con el más fuerte de los hombres. Adivina con quien hemos practicado?_

 _\- me has estado envenenando_ susurro André quien ya creía que su cuerpo se adormecía por el dolor, estaba totalmente perdido._

 _\- eso es correcto... aguantaste más de lo que habríamos esperado, pero al fin lo hemos conseguido_ George tomo asiento cómodo en el escritorio viendo como André perdía aquella lucha_ y ahora esperaremos el nombramiento de tu hermano para intentar hacer una de las fusiones mas grandes nunca antes vista, te imaginas a dos mafias juntas? sabes que es lo más gracioso, que con tanta mierda solo queda Albert representando los Andley, que crees que pasara si él muere también?_ André gimió mirándolo con rabia y George sonrió_ exacto, quedare yo! tantos años de servicio deben servir de algo, pero por el momento necesitare a tu hermano así que no te preocupes que aun no morirá... aunque claro, no puedo decir lo mismo de tu tierna niñita, la puta de Camille la libero aquella noche, pero ya tengo una base para seguir buscándola. Te mandare a tu hija al infierno!_

 _Ante aquello André sonrió, sabía que con aquella poca información no encontraría nada y sus planes estarían frustrados. La dirección dada era solo un acertijo del sitio correcto donde el investigador lo esperaría, ellos habían tomado sus medidas y si André moría, aquel hombre desaparecería con la información recaudada. Su hija estaría a salvo mientras siguieran manteniéndola oculta y ya el sospechaba quien la había escondido, por lo menos sintió tranquilidad al darse cuenta de que estaba bien y que su abuelo después de todo no la odiaría como él lo había esperado, él solo lo había odiado a él por haberle arrebatado su hija de su lado, pero ellos solo se habían enamorado._

 _Sin poderlo evitar esbozo una sonrisa enorme, no todo era tan malo._

 _\- de que te ríes?! Aun en las puertas de la muerte te atreves a burlarte!_

 _André abrió sus ojos aunque ya no veía nada, solo dejando que sus esmeraldas estremeciesen a George, allí susurro con voz cansada:_

 _\- me has liberado de mi infierno... eres un imbécil, jamás tendrás nada._

 _Diciendo aquello dejo que su cabeza se deslizara hacia atrás quedando en el respaldo de la silla y sintiendo como su cuerpo agudizaba el profundo dolor en su pecho, aquello le cortaba la respiración, así que aquel poderoso jefe italiano se dejo ir mirando la más hermosa de las visiones, su querida Camille sonriente y con sus brazos abiertos que lo esperaba para descansar juntos como siempre lo desearon._

 _George temblando en esta ocasión miro como aquel italiano moría, no lo ayudo, sino que se quedo estático mirándolo, sus esmeraldas lo habían visto con tanta satisfacción que lo habían hecho sentir como el imbécil que André había mencionado._

Se sintió transportado ya que en esta ocasión las esmeraldas que lo miraban eran tan parecidas a las que había apagado para siempre, ella lo miraba tan decidida que lo hacía sentir tan despreciable como ya lo era.

Había pasado años y años buscándola, pero jamás la había encontrado y ahora entendía que el viejo Carlo la había escondido durante todo este tiempo, dejándola lejos de sus raíces donde el jamás la encontraría, aquel viejo jamás confió tanto en él como creía. Pero el destino era perfecto y ahora la tenía delante de él, totalmente a su merced, para cumplir con la meta visualizada desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- te pareces a tus padres_ dijo George con asco_ tan malditamente arrogantes que los llevo a la misma muerte.

Candy quien sentía que su rostro se empezaba a inflamar por el golpe recibido, solo hizo una mueca dolorosa. Sintiendo como la sangre empezaba a gotear sobre su pecho. Desvió la mirada hacia su tío quien solo la miraba con fijeza, no entendía porque aun no había actuado.

\- mato a mi padre e hizo lo mismo con mi madre, tu hermana... y aun sigues de su lado?_ pregunto a cuki con tanto resentimiento que su voz sonó crispada.

\- es lo justo, tu madre era una traidora tanto como tu padre_ comento George palmeando el hombro de su aliado.

\- porque jamás me habías contado eso?

Fue la pregunta de cuki, la cual fue hecha con tanta tranquilidad que hizo que candy se sintiera enferma.

\- no lo vi necesario, además debes entender que incluso Carlo no fue una mansa paloma, nos engaño sobre el paradero de esa chica.

\- la protegía_ murmuro cuki y George solo suspiro.

\- la guardaba para sus propios fines, crees que no la hubiese utilizado cuando Albert muriese? se necesitaría un Andley para tomar el control de todo...

\- es solo una mujer.

\- no Carl, no es solo una mujer_ dijo entre risas aquel hombre_ ella puede tener el control de todo, existe una cuenta millonaria a su nombre, cuenta que su padre dejo para ella. Desde el momento que ella quiera puede moverse con el dinero y solo con mencionar quien es su padre tendrá todo... en pocas palabras, es una amenaza.

Cuki solo froto su frente, el dolor de cabeza empezaba a causar desastres.

\- quise emprender esta venganza por la memoria de mi hermana y ahora debo enterarme de que a muerto por tu mano, como crees que me siento?

George solo sonrió con frialdad.

\- sino estarás de mi lado será mejor que te apartes...

Fue la clara amenaza que recibió aquel hombre. Sin embargo, cuki solo sonrió.

\- no pretendas que te dejare toda la diversión_ ante aquellas palabras George sonrió divertido.

\- muy bien hecho, muchacho.

Cuki inclino su cabeza, evitando la mirada sorprendida de candy.

\- Par de cobardes!

Les grito Albert quien estaba aun en shock por la noticia sobre su hermano. No había muerto naturalmente como todos creían, George lo había matado.

\- Albert querido, deberías tranquilizarte_ dijo burlón quien fuera su mano derecha_ no queremos matarte antes de tiempo.

Igor quien seguía pataleando atado a la columna fue mirado de reojo y George sacando su arma disparo a la pierna del ruso. El estruendo dejo a todos en silencio, escuchando el grito agónico del ruso.

\- tu también quédate quieto_ refunfuño el viejo con tanto odio.

Igor con una mueca dolorosa detuvo sus movimientos, de su pierna empezó a salir sangre que se regaba en el suelo como si fuese agua.

\- se desangrara_ dijo sombrío cuki pero George no noto aquello, sino que con diversión comento.

\- acaso no es fabuloso que muera de esa manera... cuantas balas crees que pueda soportar ese sucio ruso?

\- BASTA!

Grito candy con rabia.

\- déjalo ir... él no tiene la culpa.

\- oh no, te equivocas. Todo el que te rodee tiene derecho a morir_ fueron las palabras de George, acercándose a la rubia para tomarla por su cabello_ quiero escucharte gritar antes de que te mate.

\- vete al infierno!

Protesto ella escupiendo su cara, ganándose otro golpe en su rostro esta vez con la mano abierta, el sonido seco lleno la estancia haciendo protestar nuevamente a los dos hombres atados.

George se disponía a golpearla nuevamente, pero la presencia de cuki quien tomo su mano lo detuvo.

\- suéltame!

\- no la golpees, si quieres matarla deja tenga la dignidad de verse bien_ susurro cuki y George estuvo complacido con la idea, creyendo las palabras de aquel hombre, ignorando que se controlaba lo suficiente para no romperle la mano por semejante acción.

Le asistió a cuki y levantando su mirada observo como aparentemente uno de sus hombres con un gorro sobre su cabeza arrastraba un cuerpo hacia ellos.

\- que sucede?!

Quiso saber aquel viejo, apartándose de la rubia se encamino hacia ellos. La tenue luz amarilla no dejo mirar bien al que era arrastrado.

\- Archivald me ordeno traerle este saco de papas, jefe_ fue la voz serena que hizo que todos callaran.

Satisfecho George pensó que era Neil quien era arrastrado hacia su presencia.

\- donde esta Archie?

El hombre lanzo sobre los pies de George aquel cuerpo cubierto, que fue pateado por el viejo.

\- ya mismo viene...

\- quítale eso que lleva en la cabeza!_ ordeno al hombre enorme frente a él, mirándolo atentamente se dio cuenta que tenía una cicatriz surcada en su rostro y sus ojos azulados lo perturbaron un poco.

\- si señor...

Aquel hombre frente a él se arrodillo un poco para descubrir el rostro del hombre que parecía muerto a sus pies. Para la sorpresa de George un golpe se desplazo veloz a su rostro, no evitándolo sintió el impacto en su cara y allí todo se volvió un revuelo.

Igor quien se mantenía agónico, sintió como sus manos fueron liberadas de aquella columna, sorprendido apoyo todo su peso en la pierna sana y miro de reojo como su hermano con una sonrisa enorme le hacia una seña con su mano. Desvió su mirada hacia cuki sorprendiéndose por completo.

Miro como Terry se lanzaba con una gracia felina encima de cuki para golpearlo, los hombres tomados por la guardia baja intentaban responder a la serie de golpes.

\- te habías tardado_ se quejo Igor apoyándose en su hermano quien besaba con cariño su cabeza rapada.

\- lo lamento, hermano... tuve que hacer ciertas cosas primero.

\- gracias por venir.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron, donde Oleg le paso una de sus pistolas a su hermano para que se defendiera del inminente ataque.

\- quien te ha herido?_ pregunto Oleg con una fría determinación.

\- el viejo..._ respondió su gemelo con una mueca.

Ambos miraban como Drake atacaba sin piedad a aquel hombre algo anciano que realmente no era un enemigo en potencia para la letalidad del ruso pelirrojo.

\- me encantara perforarle un pulmón en tu nombre.

\- adelante, hermano...

Fue la sutil respuesta de su gemelo. Empezaron a aparecer seguidores de la causa de George, los pequeños traidores con sus pistolas empezaron a disparar en contra de los chicos buenos.

Neil atento se dio la tarea de liberar a su anterior enemigo Albert, irónico que en aquel momento era quien lo iba a liberar de su inminente sentencia de muerte cuando en más de una ocasión intento matarlo. Con su cuchillo afilado libero sus ataduras, y el rubio agradecido solo inclino su cabeza mientras recibía una pistola para defenderse.

\- estas bien?_ quiso saber neil.

\- ahora estoy bien...

Ambos corrieron para cubrirse de los imbéciles que atacaban con sus balas, con destreza empezaron a derribarlos, dejando que balas perfectas cruzaran por órganos vitales para dejarlos fuera de combate de una manera rápida y efectiva.

El ruso que hasta ese momento miraba como Terry desenfrenado en el cruce de balas solo golpeaba a cuki quien ya demasiado golpeado intentaba quitárselo de encima. Con sus ojos marrones visualizo a la pecosa quien gritaba a Terry que parase. Estaba demasiado cegado el idiota de Terry que no había liberado a la rubia.

Esquivando balas traviesas, neil le pidió a Albert que cubriese su espalda y dejo una señal con su mano hacia los gemelos para que ambos dispararan sin piedad, así mismo se lanzo a la balacera para desatar a la rubia, quien aun gritándole a su esposo lo recibió.

\- maldito estúpido!_ se quejo neil del castaño.

Saco su cuchillo nuevamente y lo deslizo en los amarres de la rubia. Una vez liberada quiso tomarla en sus brazos para sacarla de aquel sitio, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando candy se abalanzo sobre Terry para empujarlo lejos del cuerpo golpeado de cuki.

\- que mierda!_ exclamo Terry realmente disgustado ya que veía como su esposa tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de aquel traidor.

Neil igual de cabreado y sorprendido se lanzo sobre candy para sacarla de allí, pero la mujer se desenredo de su agarre y fulminándolos con la mirada los hizo sentir como niños mocosos en una guardería de tercera.

\- acaso están locos?! Lo han herido!

Les reclamo, mientras seguía preguntándole con dulzura a cuki si estaba bien. Ambos hombres quisieron zarandearla ya que al parecer tenía un shock medio loco por aquella situación.

\- puedes levantarte para que salgamos? debes dejar esas ideas locas, ese hombre ha matado a mamá_ murmuro candy, mientras cuki algo golpeado asistía. Tomando su rostro en sus manos empezó a limpiar aquella sangre de la pecosa que salía de su nariz.

\- cariño estoy bien... lamento no haberte protegido.

El apodo cariñoso hizo que la sangre de Terry bullera de la furia y arrancando a candy de los brazos de cuki, se la lanzo a neil quien como en futbol americano tomo el cuerpo de la rubia y lo jalo fuera de la matanza a fuego cruzado. La pecosa pataleando no quería ir con neil pues dejaría solo a cuki, que por lo visto seria dado de baja por Terry.

\- es mi tío! es mi tío!

Empezó a gritar ella en lo que neil la arrastraba prácticamente.

\- Terry! él es mi tío!

Volvió a gritar con furia, pero el ruso no interesándole lo que decía se la llevo donde Albert estaba disparando para protegerse. Terry algo confundido miro a cuki quien se intentaba poner de pie para huir, así que tomándolo por la camisa lo acerco con rabia.

\- qué demonios dice candy? le has hecho algo jodido que destruyo sus neuronas?!

Cuki sonrió, molestando aun más a Terry, quien no aguantando tanto juego saco una navaja y la coloco en su cuello. Intimidado porque rebanarían su cuello, cuki empezó a murmurar.

\- es mi sobrina! Es una larga historia, Terrence!

\- al demonio, tenemos mucho tiempo y parte de riesgo de que una bala nos cruce.

Cuki refunfuñando por el acercamiento aun más peligroso de la navaja empezó a explicar en pocas palabras.

\- mi hermana era su madre! se supone es hija de André Andley y Camille Schiavone... ella fue enviada aquí sin nadie saberlo, tenemos pruebas pero demonios! quitémonos de aquí!

Terry sorprendido lo soltó a la misma vez que lo volvía a tomar y dejaba que ambos se agacharan ya que una bala pasaba silbando sobre sus cabezas.

\- es sobrina de Albert?_ pregunto anonadado.

\- si, también es su tío.

\- caramba, era más sencillo cuando no tenia familia, ahora resulta que la que tiene son un montón de mafiosos.

Cuki hizo una mueca de disgusto ante su comentario, pero no dijo nada.

\- toma_ murmuro con advertencia Terry, mientras le pasaba aquella navaja_ solo para defenderte, ni creas que te daré un arma. No me fio de ti.

El otro solo asistió recibiendo la navaja y quedando en su sitio mirándola fijamente.

\- qué pasa?!

Grito Terry al mirar como cuki palidecía, el castaño disparo en otra dirección, allí con su arma había derribado a un enemigo.

\- es mi navaja... Andragathos.

Terry dio un respingo y lo miro con nueva furia contenida.

\- maldita sea! tu mataste a Francesco!

Y por la expresión de cuki, el castaño supo que era así.

Era obvio, aquel había sido el único que había encontrado cerca del edificio donde estaba aquel italiano cuando la reunión en el cementerio, cuki era quien había disparado desde la azotea dándole a Albert. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, pero las piezas estaban en su lugar, no había sido Archie porque este escapaba metiendo en aprietos a los rusos, no había sido George porque se mantenía al lado de Albert para evitar la sospecha, así que había sido cuki quien apareció sorprendentemente luego.

Terry considero que lo mejor era matarlo, pero sería un problema con su esposa quien aseguraba era su tío, jamás le haría daño a candy por muchas ganas que tuviera de acabar con él, así que el castaño solo suspiro contando hasta tres para calmarse.

\- era mi trabajo... además...

\- además nada! cállate la boca y corramos... demonios! primero me entero que eres familia de mi esposa y ahora me entero que eres un maldito asesino, gran historia para los descendientes_ refunfuñaba Terry.

Ambos se levantaron echando a correr hacia Albert, Neil y candy. Mantenían controlados a los enemigos que atacaban, realmente eran muchos más de los que imaginaban y todos se lanzaban hacia ellos no interesándoles sus vidas.

\- estas bien?_ pregunto el castaño con cariño, recibiendo el abrazo reconfortante de su mujer.

\- lo estoy, gracias...

El entendía que las gracias eran por haber permitido que cuki se arrastrase hacia donde estaban ellos, así que besando sus labios rápidamente, negó con su cabeza.

\- hay mucho que debes contarme.

\- lo se...

\- ya tendremos tiempo_ dijo el castaño abrigándola mas en sus brazos, se sentía tan bien al tener el cuerpo de su amor tan cerca.

Había sentido miedo de perderla, pero ella estaba afortunadamente bien, bueno casi bien, paso sus manos por el rostro algo ensangrentado de ella y sintió esa rabia aumentada que quemaba sus venas. Odiaba a George en aquel momento, quería acabarlo con sus propias manos, solo un cobarde como él era capaz de dañar a una mujer. Beso con ternura la frente de la pecosa y se dejo sonreír para tranquilizarla.

La miro con tanta intensidad que la hizo estremecerse, se habían necesitado tanto que era tan irreal aquel momento abrazado confortándose uno al otro. Terry esbozo una sonrisa a pesar de la situación que atravesaban y mientras las balas iban y venían, se atrevió a sellar sus labios con fiereza en los de su esposa, delineándolos con tanta ternura que ella sintió tantas lágrimas acumuladas que empezaba a recorrer sus mejillas.

\- Demonios ya empezó Grandchester con sus dotes de romeo_ se quejo con amargura neil mientras seguía baleando a los hombres de George.

\- deja la envidia_ dijo risueño Albert_ merecen su momento a solas, aunque… Terry! Carajo! Este no es el momento!

Aquel castaño con enorme sonrisa despego sus labios de los de su amada, y pegando sus frentes soltó una risita. Candy simplemente se conforto en aquellos fuertes brazos que tanto había extrañado.

\- Lo lamento, pero comprenderán que he extrañado tanto a mi pequeño tormento_ les dijo con tanta calma.

\- lo entendemos_ completo Albert agitado un poco por la balacera_ pero necesitamos algo de ayuda!

Terry asistió satisfecho y posando sus manos en los hombros de candy se le quedo mirando con añoranza.

\- Cariño… creo que será mejor si vas con Neil y sales de aquí…_ ella iba a protestar pero aquel hombre no la dejo, besándola de nuevo_ por favor, no puedo concentrarme si debo cuidarte_ susurro cuando se separo de sus labios_ quiero que estés a salvo… Neil!

El moreno se desplazo casi a gatas hacia ellos, dejando que Albert y un repuesto Cuki siguieran baleando a los demás. Contaban con el respaldo de los gemelos quienes con diversión atacaban todo lo que se moviera pero aquella masa de hombres no se terminaba de acabar, ciertamente los reclutas a la causa de George eran demasiados.

\- Baja la cabeza, maldita sea!_ protesto Neil al ver la cabeza levantada del castaño que lo buscaba con la mirada, al agacharse paso silbando otra de las balas desperdigadas.

\- wow! Estuvo cerca.

\- idiota!_ exclamo neil llegando a su lado.

Candy sonrió al comprender que a pesar de todo, neil no quería que nada malo le sucediera a su esposo.

\- tranquilo Ruso… debo pedirte saques a candy de todo este infierno, podrás?

\- eso ni lo dudes_ murmuro el moreno con seguridad_ pero que harán?

\- intentaremos sabotearlos para huir… los veré afuera.

Neil asistió, estirando su mano para qué candy la tomaba. Aquella rubia miro a su esposo y dejando que sus manos se posaran en sus mejillas, beso sus labios con firmeza.

\- No te quiero muerto ni herido… cuídate, por favor!

Terry la miro con cariño y le sonrió como solo el sabia hacerlo. Así que quitando su chaleco antibalas se lo coloco a ella, ajustándolo a sus costados. Ella claramente tenía intención de protestar pero aquel puso su dedo en sus labios.

\- entendido pecosa… así estarás segura tu también. Nos veremos en un rato. Ve con neil!

Ella asistió y abrazándose una vez más, se aparto para tomar la mano de neil. Aquel moreno inmediatamente la jalo hacia su cuerpo para protegerla.

\- Tranquila candy_ murmuro el ruso con simpatía_ ese cabron estará bien…

\- estás seguro?

\- no le pasara nada, te lo puedo prometer.

Ella algo más conforme se dejo guiar en aquel desastre lleno de muerte. A lo lejos miro como Terry se posaba al lado de Albert y Cuki, donde el trió empezaron a mirar hacia el frente con interés, se escucharon ordenes por parte de su esposo y un nuevo tiroteo se desplego acabando con unos del equipo contrario que con sus metralletas querían acabar con aquellos hombres.

\- Terry…

\- mierda! Sacaron el equipo pesado!_ fue la queja de Neil, dejando que ella fuese delante de él, pero sin dejar de estar alerta apuntando con su arma por si acaso querían atacarlos_ toma candy_ le paso un cuchillo que ella rápidamente apretó entre sus dedos_ úsalo.

Ella solo asistió con su cabeza y siguieron caminando con cuidado dejando un poco atrás los sonidos estridentes del tiroteo. Neil se sintió satisfecho al ver que ya estaban cerca de la puerta delantera, había rodeado el sitio con la esperanza de que la delantera no estuviera interceptada.

Dejo que candy diera un paso delante de él pero ella simplemente se detuvo.

\- Candy… demonios! Camina, cariño.

Ella negó con su cabeza y temblorosa señalo con su mano libre hacia la izquierda donde un hombre con una sonrisa guasona mantenía tirado en el suelo a un imponente ruso de pelo rojo.

\- Drake_ susurro ella aterrada al ver a su hermano sangrante en el suelo. Delante de él un George lo mantenía pisado en un costado donde aquel pelirrojo jadeaba de dolor.

George estaba golpeado por culpa de aquel ruso, pero en el descuido cuando sus hombres aparecieron aprovecho de disparar en un costado a aquel hombre cegado por la rabia, dándole aquel golpe de gracia que lo había dejado fuera de combate, para mejorar el asunto había baleado su brazo aumentándole el dolor y aquel derramamiento de sangre que lo debilito. Drake se maldecía por ser tan estúpido, pero su cuerpo débil y dolido se dejo arrastrar cuando George junto con sus hombres lo hicieron.

\- Diablo, estas consiente?!_ Grito Neil la pregunta a su hermano que solo soltó un gruñido afirmativo.

\- como ven está vivo, ahora si quieren que siga respirando, candy… por favor, ven aquí…

Ella aterrada sintió que neil se posaba delante de ella. Recibiría una bala por ella si era necesario.

\- Creo eso no será posible_ dijo neil con tanta letalidad.

George solo piso con más fuerza el costado del ruso herido, haciéndolo gritar con agonía.

\- Me parece que no entienden que no hay más opciones…

\- neil_ susurro ella temblorosa, mientras desapercibida deslizaba aquel cuchillo por la bota de corte alto que llevaba, dejando oculto aquel objeto_ debo ir… matara a Drake si no lo hago.

\- no te puedo dejar, maldita sea… debo cuidarte.

Ella sonrió con melancolía y presiono su frente en aquella ancha espalda, preguntándose si algún día aquel ruso encontraría la mujer adecuada que correspondiera sus sentimientos, era una lástima que ella no pudiese amarlo de la manera que él deseaba, sin duda, aquel daría la vida por ella en aquel momento.

\- Debo ir… sabes que iré. Es mi hermano.

Se escucho otro jadeo de la boca de Drake y ella se estremeció.

\- No lo dejare morir…

\- candy, no me hagas esto_ suplico Neil sintiendo un nudo de terror en su garganta, veía los ojos de George, sabia de sobra que no estaría bien en aquella manos_ busquemos otra solución.

George impaciente por sus susurros, apretó sus labios con disgusto.

\- Acaso debo matarlo frente a tus ojos para que comprendas mi mensaje, candy.

\- No!_ exclamo ella apartándose de Neil, pero aquel moreno la tomo de su mano y en sus ojos pudo ver aquel amor que siempre le profeso, no era perfecto, pero era tan hermoso_ déjame ir, ayudemos a Drake…

\- siento que si te dejo ir, será la última vez que te vea_ le confesó con tanto miedo que ella sintió como sus ojos se cristalizaban. Desde que aquellos acontecimientos habían empezado a ocurrir, neil sentía esa sensación inestable de que algo sucedería, moriría si ella no estaba a su lado. Había aprendido a depender de su presencia_ Terry no me lo perdonaría y yo jamás viviría si algo te sucediera en manos de ese miserable… candy no hagas esto…

Ella sonrió con ternura mientras besaba la comisura de sus labios.

\- Pronto estaremos en una mesa, disfrutando de un picnic, estaremos comiendo y contando estas aventuras que tuvimos_ neil lo dudaba con todas sus fuerzas pero permitió recibir aquel caluroso gesto_ todo irá bien. Ayuda a Drake y mantente con vida, necesito volver a verte.

Neil sonrió con melancolía, aquello no lo sentía real… pero asistió.

\- Iremos tras de ti…

\- lo sé, mi querido ruso_ murmuro ella con una sonrisa, quitándose el collar que él le había regalado con esa estrella brillante, lo dejo colgado en el cuello del ruso_ me lo regresaras cuando nos veamos.

Diciendo aquello, la rubia se soltó de su agarre y camino con cuidado hacia George quien con su enorme sonrisa dejaba a un lado el cuerpo herido de Drake.

\- Sabia decisión!_ exclamo satisfecho, aferrando su agarre al brazo de candy cuando la tuvo a solo unos metros.

\- has herido a mi hermano, acaso no tienes corazón!

\- querida, hace rato no tengo nada de eso_ dijo con sarcasmo_ no lo necesite para matar a tus padres.

\- eres un maldito…

\- no blasfemes querida, no quiero golpear nuevamente tu lindo rostro_ amenazo con rabia apuntando con su arma su cabeza_ y ahora es hora de irnos, tengo maravillosos planes para ti.

Neil miro impotente como George arrastraba a la rubia quien con sus ojos suplicantes se marcho junto a ese infeliz. No sin antes aquel viejo mirar con rencor al ruso y ordenar:

\- Acábenlo, chicos!

Inmediatamente cuatro hombres rodearon a Neil quien molesto sintió un corte en su brazo. Candy quien no se esperaba aquella emboscada grito de terror al ver como se abalanzaban sobre el moreno.

\- Neil, no!

\- cállate zorra!_ exclamo George golpeándola con la parte baja de su pistola desorientándola un poco_ pronto compartirás el destino de todos los que están aquí.

Arrastrándola la llevo hacia la puerta delantera saliendo de aquel sitio que solo desplegaba desgracia y muerte. La rubia adolorida intentaba enfocar su mirada pero el dolor punzante en su cabeza la hacía mirar solo destellos, George soltando miles de maldiciones la empujaba delante de él.

\- ahora si acabaremos con esta pesadilla_ dijo empezando a presionar aquel control remoto que guardaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y para su sorpresa los autos parqueados a muchos metros fueron explotando uno a uno_ que rayos!

Al parecer aquellos vehículos tenían los dispositivos que debían explotar dentro, así que George maldiciendo en voz alta supo que no tendría con que huir, aunque ya pensaría luego. Para su satisfacción una explosión vino de adentro de aquella estructura, escuchando el crujir de las vigas que sostenían el lugar.

\- mmm parece que no quitaron todos mis juguetes..._ comento riéndose, siguió presionando varios botones y lanzo el control lejos, escuchándose fuertes explosiones y diversos gritos_ vámonos pequeña bruja, primero me desharé de ti, luego huiré lejos.

Allí tomo a la rubia de su brazo y la fue jalando lejos del sitio que seguía explotando y llenándose de grandes llamaradas.

Para candy era como si el infierno se fuese prendiendo en aquel lugar, se escuchaban gritos lastimeros y ella lucho con sus lágrimas rogando a Dios que aquellas personas que tanto quería hubiesen huido de aquel sitio.

.

Dentro Neil se defendía como mejor podía, repartiendo golpes a diestro y siniestro. Un giro estratégico le sirvió para derribar a dos de los atacantes y una certera patada en el aire derribo otro más. Agradecía enormemente las peleas con Drake que tanto le habían servido, la fuerza bruta lo ayudaba a ser ágil en aquel momento, y desplazando su puño contra una nariz sintió el crujido del hueso fracturado. Alguien lo intento tomar desprevenido por la espalda, pero un codazo en el estomago hizo retroceder a aquel atacante.

Sintió como dos venían hacia él corriendo y se sorprendió al ver avanzar a solo uno, pues el otro cayó de bruces sobre el suelo, después de golpear al que corría miro como el del suelo pataleaba pues Drake aferraba su agarre en aquel pie, aquel maldito aun se mantenía luchando a pesar del dolor, ayudando ciegamente a su hermano ruso.

Neil soltó una carcajada y sacando su arma empezó a disparar quemarropa contra los que heridos intentaban huir, quitando también al estúpido que se intentaba liberar del agarre del pelirrojo. No le importaba a quien se llevaba en su tiroteo, su única meta era proteger a los suyos, después le rendiría cuentas a Dios por las vidas que había quitado a lo largo de su vida, sabía que tenía el infierno asegurado así que uno mas no marcaria la diferencia ante su gran pecado, además según su propio criterio estaba liberando al mundo de las escorias que ensuciaban la vida.

\- Estas bien?_ pregunto a Drake quien cerrando sus ojos solo negaba, había llegado a su lado para sostenerlo. El ruso estaba sumamente pálido por la sangre que había perdido, así que neil saco un bote de pastillas de su pantalón y sacando dos grageas, las acerco a la boca del pelirrojo_ trágalas…

Drake fijo dudoso sus ojos zafiros en su hermano y aquel sonrió.

\- No es veneno, diablo. Un anticoagulante y analgésico, necesito te mejores para sacarte de aquí. Traga demonio, necesitamos salvar a candy.

Aquel hizo lo que pedía sin dudarlo en esa ocasión, y neil ayudándolo lo puso de pie cuando sintió las primeras explosiones que bloquearon la puerta delantera, con una maldición se dio cuenta de que ya no podía seguir a la pecosa, así que dando media vuelta con el cuerpo de su hermano a cuestas emprendió la búsqueda de Terry encontrándolo más cerca donde eran rodeados por gente de George que resabiados atacaban sin cesar.

\- Terry!

Lo grito el moreno y aquel se dio media vuelta para sorprendido comprobar que candy no estaba a su lado sino Drake quien con su rostro pálido apretaba sus dientes para contener el dolor de una herida que manchaba totalmente aquella canelilla blanca.

\- Donde está candy?!_ exigió con miedo de saber la respuesta.

\- George la tiene_ respondió el ruso con frustración, escuchando una explosión que llenaba el sitio seguido de otras series de explosiones que llenaban de fuego el sitio, a pesar del calor Terry sintió la frialdad letal del miedo_ se ha sacrificado para salvar a Drake…

\- lo siento_ susurro Drake con tristeza y Terry con calma solo asistió.

Dando media vuelta empezó a gritar órdenes nuevas, dejando que los gemelos abrazados por la herida de Igor empezaran a retirarse.

\- Por la puerta trasera!_ grito Neil, dejando que los hermanos Brack se encaminaran a la salida, mientras los demás cubrían sus espaldas de los pocos enemigos que quedaban.

Siguieron varias explosiones mas, donde todos aprovecharon para huir, yendo los gemelos a la cabeza con cuki detrás para ayudarlos, mientras Albert echaba delante para dejar que Neil junto a Drake lo siguiera, dejando de ultimo al castaño quien disparaba a los insistentes hombres que no retrocedían con las explosiones que los empezaban a rodear.

Una de las explosiones dejo caer una viga de soporte, donde afortunadamente dio encima de aquellos enemigos donde dejando una estela de humo que ayudo a Terry a huir detrás de sus amigos.

Necesitaba encontrar a su mujer y retorcerle el cuello a George por todo lo que les había hecho..

\- todo se derrumba!_ grito Terry ayudando a Neil con el peso del otro ruso.

Las cajas que anteriormente les habían servido para esconderse ahora se encendían.

\- lo siento, no pude quitar todos los dispositivos_ se lamento Drake, recordando como los otros C-4 recogidos los había insertado en los vehículos de los enemigos para que no escaparan si algo malo sucedía.

\- tranquilo, solo debemos salir de aquí..._ dijo neil preocupado porque aquella situación no pintaba nada bien.

El trió quedo de ultimo caminando con prisa, pero escucharon otra explosión y miraron hacia arriba donde todo empezaba a hundirse.

\- corran!

Grito Terry empujándolos ya que su pie fue presionado por un enemigo caído que lo aferraba para que no escapara , allí el castaño pateándolo en el rostro se libero, mirando como Neil y Drake habían tomado ventaja.

Se dispuso a seguir tras ellos pero una nueva explosión se sintió encima de su cabeza, levantó su mirada y dejo que un suspiro escapara de su pecho.

Una de las vigas se había desprendido y venia sobre sí mismo, quiso correr pero el miedo lleno sus piernas y se convirtió en plomo.

Su único pensamiento estaba dado a una pecosa muy tierna que siempre lleno de color sus días, había estado solo todo el tiempo, pero ella había dado vida a su alma, dejo de contar los días y las horas desde el momento que la conoció solo por el simple hecho de que todo ese tiempo empezó a pertenecerle a ella. Ella había sido ese milagro que necesito para salir de ese hoyo profundo que había causado la guerra, muchos de sus amigos habían perdido la razón cuando volvieron y Terry temió convertirse en uno de ellos, pero afortunadamente candy mejoro su situación, dándole el regalo más grande que nadie podía darle... ella le había dado su amor.

Empezó a ver su vida en su mente y quiso llorar pues la muerte quería reclamarlo en aquel momento, no era justo .

\- Terryyyyyyyy!_ grito alguien a su lado.

Pero todo se oscurecía…

.

.

.

Y si matamos a Terry? n.n xD

Abrazos enormes *-*

Su amiga,

Ely Andley.


	29. Chapter 29

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 28:**

Cuando la viga estaba a tan solo nada sobre su cabeza, sintió un jalón de su brazo con tanta fuerza que sintió el desligue en su codo. Su cuerpo fue lanzado lejos y se escucho un estruendo, humo y polvo no lo dejaban ver. Empezó levantarse sintiendo dolor que aumentaba en su brazo y camino con dificultad hacia la viga que había caído.

\- mierda no!_ protesto al mirar lo que había pasado.

Debajo de la viga estaba Neil jadeando de dolor, aquel ruso lo había salvado pero no había corrido lo suficientemente rápido. Su pierna había quedado atrapada debajo de aquel pedazo de metal con suficientemente fuerza como para romper sus huesos.

Desesperado Terry se aproximo hacia aquel ruso intentando retirar aquellos escombros que eran demasiado pesados para el mismo. Neil cerraba sus ojos conteniendo el dolor, parte de su pantorrilla estaba aferrada debajo de todo aquel desastre. Empezó a correr sangre y el color empezó a abandonar el rostro del moreno, añadiendo el humo molesto y las llamaradas quemantes que estaban en todos lados.

\- Neil!_ grito Drake asustado, solo había sentido como lo lanzaba de bruces y en un parpadeo aquel moreno había desaparecido.

\- ayuda a Terry... estoy dejando de sentir mi pierna, maldita sea.

Sentía que algo le hacía trizas en el interior, el dolor era insoportable y se volvió peor cuando miro que salía sangre. Los dos hombres delante de él gritaban entre sí intentando ayudarlo para liberarlo de aquella tortura, pero aquello era tan pesado incluso para hombres como ellos de fuerza bruta. Se empezó a resignar sin quererlo.

Riendo observo cómo esta vez Albert se añadía intentando mover todo pero era en vano incluso para tres y cuando a Drake se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de jalarlo sintió tanto dolor que termino golpeando a su hermano por semejante tontería.

\- me estas destrozando pequeño tonto!_ se quejo burlonamente para mitigar el dolor que aquello le causaba.

Los cuatro empezaron a toser por el humo inhalado y empeoro cuando otra implosión hizo que parte del techo y otras vigas cayeran a unos metros de ellos.

\- debemos salir de aquí_ protesto Drake desesperado mientras mitigaba su propio dolor.

Neil quien ya había evaluado su lastimosa situación solo se rindió.

\- vayan tras George... será mejor si me dejan.

\- eso jamás, ruso_ fue la determinante respuesta de Terry y Neil sonrió con ironía.

Había deseado que Terry muriera para quedarse con la rubia pecosa, pero cuando lo vio a tan solo unos pasitos de la muerte, supo que candy jamás lo perdonaría si lo dejaba morir en aquel sitio cuando podía hacer algo. Le había prometido que él estaría bien.

\- vayan tras George_ sugirió Albert muy sereno_ candy corre más peligro... además tengo una idea, los alcanzaremos pronto.

Los dos hombres lo miraron dudoso, pero Neil ayudo cuando dijo:

-corran, candy puede morir mientras perdemos todo este tiempo.

\- estás seguro?_ pregunto Terry secando el sudor de su frente.

\- completamente... ella es prioridad en este momento, además confió en Albert, sé que me sacara de aquí.

Drake solo asistió y agarrándose de Terry se empezaron a marchar.

\- no mueran, maldita sea.

\- jamás te daremos ese gusto, Grandchester_ respondió Albert riendo.

Ambos miraron como el castaño y el pelirrojo se evaporaba en el humo que se expandía por el sitio. Aquellos dos se miraron y suspiraron, donde el rubio se sentó derrotado al lado de un acostado Neil que cruzaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

\- no hay plan, verdad?_ pregunto neil con cansancio.

\- no lo hay... no te indignara tanto si mueres a mi lado?

Neil sonrió ante aquella pregunta.

\- pensé que moriría de una peor manera... creo el infierno será parecido a esto, tú qué crees?

Albert fastidiado miro como las llamas se acercaban más hacia ellos y como otra explosión se escuchaba a lo lejos.

\- supongo que sí, tampoco aspiraba llegar al cielo con todo lo que hice.

\- te entiendo.

\- estas cómodo?

\- no siento ya mi pierna y aunque me duele, pues creo que sería peor.

\- comprendo. Crees consigan a candy?

\- eso espero_ comento Neil_ ella merece ser feliz.

\- jamás imagine que George fuera capaz de tanto...

\- créeme nosotros también nos sorprendimos_ Neil recordó como en el departamento de Archie habían encontrado aquella carpeta que contenía una imagen de George saliendo de una de sus bodegas y según el testimonio de Drake aquella era la imagen que tanto lucho Arkady por revelar, ganándose con eso un pasaje a la muerte. Claramente Archie lo había ayudado a accesar a los grandes cargamentos de explosivos que hicieron estragos en todos lados_ intente avisarte pero ya estabas en las manos de Archie...

\- me confié como un estúpido.

\- no te culpes... todos nos confiamos. El maldito dinero compro hasta los más leales_ dijo neil con tanto asco que Albert asistió.

Ambos miraron como el techo seguía cayendo a los lados y como el calor seguía aumentando, se sintieron como en un horno.

\- moriremos..._ murmuro Albert con desagrado.

\- puedes irte si quieres.

\- podría, pero te imaginas el rostro de candy cuando sepa que has muerto y que no he hecho nada_ neil sonrió, aquella era la misma imagen que tenia de él con Terry_ además soy su tío, demonios! sino te salvo por lo menos le limpiare su futuro con mi muerte.

\- eres un buen tipo.

\- gracias, tu eres más o menos eso también.

Ambos sonrieron. Neil empezó a sentir su cuerpo adormecido.

\- creo me desmayare_ susurro con pena_ quería sentir mi propia muerte, pero creo la pasare dormido... que desperdicio.

\- aguanta_ sugirió Albert con pesar_ no quiero morir y sentirlo solo.

\- eres un cabron aun en esta situación_ comento el otro riendo y tosiendo a la misma vez.

\- Neil?

\- mmm?

\- fue un honor conocerte, lamento las veces que intente matarte...

\- lo mismo, pero yo no lamento nada.

\- entiendo, solo era formalidad, no se supone que lo lamente en realidad.

El herido esbozo una sonrisa.

\- lo sabia... Albert?

\- mmm?

\- como tío de Candy me abrías aceptado para ella?

Hubo unos segundos se silencio.

\- claro, antes de Terry serias tu mi favorito.

\- gracias, lo dices solo porque vamos a morir no?

El otro encogió sus hombros sonriendo.

\- dicen que los muertos deben llevarse los pensamientos bonitos...

\- entonces tengo los mejores, aunque lamento no haber viajado lo suficiente_ murmuro el moreno_ me encantaba imaginar todo el mundo.

\- lamento que estemos en esta situación... pero Neil, no hay mal que por bien no venga.

El otro asistió y ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando el crujir de las llamas y los diversos sonidos de muerte. Ambos esperaron lo inminente e increíblemente no sintieron miedo si sus vidas terminaban en aquel momento.

\- te sientes bien, ruso?

\- mejor que nunca, italiano...

.

Lo siguiente que ella comprendió era que George la arrastraba por aquel chaleco que Terry le había colocado, había quedado desorientada con los golpes que aquel molesto hombre le propinaba. Intento debatirse en varias ocasiones pero solo había ganado un golpe y decidida a mantenerse consiente, dejo que aquella guiara lejos del camino. Se internaron por el espeso bosque que debido a la noche y añadiendo la niebla fría, estaba horrible sin nada de visibilidad, dejando que George en varias ocasiones trastabillara con una roca.

-. Maldita sea! Demonios! Mierda!

Eran sus exclamaciones cada vez que pisaba algo que no debía. Ella continuo sumisa mientras esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para liberarse y huir, el problema era que no conocía aquel terreno y no deseaba extraviarse o peor, romperse el cuello mientras corría.

-. Maldito terreno!

Se quejo George jalándola para empujarla frente a él.

-. Camina, así sabré sino debo pisar allí_ dijo con burla y la rubia fulminándolo con la mirada empezó a caminar dudosa por aquel terreno boscoso donde los arboles a su alrededor le daban un aire tétrico.

\- espero estés contento con todo lo que has hecho, George.

Empezó a decir ella con frustración. Ambos escucharon el chillido de un pájaro y se les erizo el vello.

\- Lo estaré desde el momento que mueras y pueda irme…

\- estas mal…

\- tú no tienes idea de todo lo que tengo ideado, a estas alturas en Italia están recibiendo el reporte de que Albert ha muerto a manos de los rusos, ya sabes, un desafortunado enfrentamiento que también mato al líder ruso… y quién crees asumirá la dirección completa de los negocios de la familia? El fiel consejero.

Ella lo miro de reojo y sintió repulsión. Había considerado aquel hombre como alguien bueno que solo se preocupaba por Albert, jamás imagino que George era capaz de hacer tanto daño.

-. Todo por el sucio dinero…

\- no querida, era el poder_ murmuro satisfecho_ jamás imaginaras lo que se siente.

\- no, tiene razón. Jamás lo imaginare, porque yo no soy capaz de pasar por encima de todos para obtenerlo… mataste a mi familia y no conforme mataste a todos los que amaba.

\- ese es el precio para mi felicidad… serás recompensada cuando te envié con ellos.

\- sabes que es lo más gracioso? Que jamás serás feliz, las personas como tu …jamás ganan.

George sonrió empujándola para que no dejara de caminar.

-. En tu mundo no ganan, pero en el mío triunfan.

\- no lo creo!

\- Eres una soñadora como tu padre, y ves eso lo llevo a su ruina. Creía en el bien y el mal, que todo lo bueno era lo único que ganaba y aprende esto candy, eso jamás sucede… el mal siempre es superior a todo.

\- el amor es superior a todo_ murmuro ella y George se carcajeo como si fuese un chiste.

\- pobre tonta! El amor? Eso no existen!

\- es una lástima que tu no sepas lo que es eso, pero si existe… y es tan hermoso como no lo imaginas, puro y sin ninguna pizca de rencor u odio. Es liberador y tan lleno de paz que te hace sentirte pleno, es ese sentimiento que jamás comprenderás en su totalidad pero que lo sientes dentro de ti con la misma fuerza que la del sol cuando brilla.

\- acaso me estás dando una clase?_ pregunto con burla el hombre y ella lo ignoro.

\- el amor es único… tendrás ese amor de Dios para con tu vida, recompensándote en cada paso y liberando tu camino de las fuertes pruebas que se atrevan a dañarte. Te bendecirá con su infinito amor y sentirás que todas las cosas irán bien incluso en los peores momentos_ irónicamente ella pensó en aquella situación, deseando que Dios la ayudara.

… tantos tipos de amor… existe el amor de padres a sus hijos_ dijo recordando a sus padres, jamás los conoció pero ahora sabia que siempre la habían amado y que habían querido lo mejor para ella.

…el amor de un abuelo_ recordó a su abuelo Carlo quien envejecido y con lagrimas en sus ojos le había revelado que no estaba sola en el mundo, a pesar del odio a su padre aquel hombre la había protegido de las garras malvadas de los demás.

…el amor de un tío a un sobrino_ recordó a cuki con sus ojos melancólicos al enterarse que ciertamente eran familia, sus esperanzas perdidas estaban reunidas en ella y gracias a eso había dejado de lado esa loca tregua con George, después pensó en el rostro emocionado de Albert al enterarse de que su hermano había dejado una hija y que era ella.

…el amor de un hermano hacia otro_ a su mente vino la imagen de todos los rusos riendo tras las paredes de la fortaleza, la sonrisa espontanea de Arkady mientras se lanzaba encima de Drake para intentar tumbarlo, la mirada reprobatoria de eliza hacia su hermano burlón, y la chispa divertida de Tom al gastarle una broma a Neil; los gritos de su familia rusa mientras estaban en las camas apostando a favor de un contrincante en un juego de playa, sus risas, sus miradas serias, sus concentraciones al disparar, sus grandes portes para defenderla.

… el amor de la persona que te ama_ recordó a Neil en cada ocasión cuando de manera bruta le hizo saber sus sentimientos, sus lagrimas de frustración y sus malas caras, sus pérdidas de temperamento y sus burlas constantes, sus atenciones como la seda y su gallardía para defenderla;

pero sobretodo pensó en Terry y ahogo un sollozo al evocar la imagen de su rostro sonriente, relajado y feliz, aquel hombre significo siempre seria su todo en su vida y seguía siendo todo para ella, era su alfa y omega, su estrella ambulante que iluminaba cada vez que lo necesitaba, era un calma en tiempos de tormenta, era ese mejor sueño que podía vivir en la vida real, porque ese hombre era su otra mitad. Era su alma gemela, y lo amaría siempre con su vida, porque cuando lo creyó perdido jamás dejo de tenerlo presente. Terry siempre seria su amor, su vida y su futuro.

…_no conoces el amor, porque jamás lo mereciste, eres un hombre que no tiene principios ni corazón, el odio te dejo vacio. Piensas que las vidas que acabaste no valen nada, que esa factura jamás te llegara? Querido George, la vida es un restaurante… jamás te irás sin pagar.

Las palabras de ella lograron enfurecer a George quien empujándola la lanzo al suelo.

-. Cállate! No quiero oírte!

\- porque? Te duele la verdad, eres un ser vacio George! Ni todo el dinero del mundo te regresara eso!

\- cállate zorra!

Amenazo apuntándola con su pistola, estaba rojo de furia. El no necesitaba que ella le diera clases de sentimentalismo, siempre estuvo solo y así quería permanecer. Las vidas que había acabado estaban acabadas, punto final. Mientras tanto el disfrutaría todo lo que tendría. El nació para la mafia, para ser un jefe, para que alguien lo mirara e inclinara su cabeza con respeto y miedo… el seria llamado Don, porque esa era su meta, no le importaba a cuantos se llevaba a su paso.

El seria alguien importante para las mafias de Italia, jamás había podido llegar tan alto por su origen de sirviente, había aguantado muchos años bajando su cabeza, engañando tontamente a los Andley aprovechando cada situación para apuñalarlos por la espalda sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Había soportado muchos años y ahora deseaba conseguir su resultado.

\- Te mandare al infierno con tus padres!

Ella se atrevió a sonreírle.

\- Eres un miserable, George.

Esas palabras sacaron de quicio al viejo, que con una sonrisa burlona acaricio el gatillo.

\- Muérete, bruja!

Cuando intento accionar aquella arma para acabar con ella como lo había hecho con su madre, se sorprendió pues algo impacto su brazo dejando que aquella pistola cayera aparatosamente en el suelo antes de ser accionada. Totalmente anonadado miro su brazo y una bala lo atravesaba, la sangre empezó a manchar su camisa de vestir, allí adolorido trato de volarle a la pistola para matar a la rubia antes de que llegaran a ellos los refuerzos, ya que unas pisadas se escuchaban, aquellos llegarían pronto.

\- Qué?!_ Jadeo George sorprendido pues candy se había adelantado hacia él, abalanzándose deslizo con gracia algo frio que ahora cruzaba su abdomen… era un cuchillo.

Ella con sus ojos esmeraldas totalmente serenos lo atravesaba, su primer pensamiento era atacarlo, no quería hacerle daño pero su instinto la hizo atacarlo.

\- agrrr_ rugió molesto levantando su mano izquierda para golpearle el rostro pecoso que lo tenía tan cerca, tan solo unos centímetros para impactarla.

Candy cerró sus ojos, sabía que no podía correr tan rápido hacia atrás para evitar que aquella golpeara. Ella espero el golpe, pero luego de unos segados abrió sus ojos, y sorprendida se dio cuenta de que aquel golpe no llego porque una figura grande tomaba el puño del viejo entre su mano.

-. Qué demonios?!

Protesto George sintiendo un golpe de remate que lo lanzaba al suelo, aquella acción ocasiono que el cuchillo incrustado en su abdomen se quedara clavado.

-. Viejo imbécil!_ exclamo con malhumor el recién llegado.

\- Stear!_ se sorprendió candy de la voz de aquel hombre y solo pudo ver la sonrisa enorme del galeno.

\- hola candy! Me alegra verte con vida!

\- pero cómo?

\- Terry nos dejo cuidando el perímetro_ dijo señalando a su alrededor donde empezaron a iluminar con linternas los rostros de varios hombres que ella reconoció como rusos_ sabia que intentarían escapar de alguna manera. Te seguimos la huella pero no queríamos asustar a George, vimos que corrías peligro.

\- chicos!_ saludo ella contenta de verlos, aquellos grandes hombres sonrieron con diversión y empezaron a rodearla para abrazarla, ella se sintió confortada en aquellos grandes brazos.

\- veo que has hecho amigos_ dijo con risas Stear y ella asistió abrazando a cada uno de los chicos.

\- hermana_ murmuraron en ruso más de uno, con tanto jubilo.

Stear dejo que ella se dejara rodear por los chicos y mientras tanto se acerco con su linterna hacia George que como un cobarde se arrastraba para huir. Le recordó a una cucaracha cuando la pisas. Camino con agilidad y lo tomo del cuello, no era mucho riesgo era solo un viejo, demasiado flaco y herido para luchar.

\- Tú debes ser George…_ murmuro Stear con satisfacción_ creo que Terry querrá verte para darte una lección, pequeño anciano.

\- suéltame sucio!

Stear sonrió y lanzándolo sobre la tierra miro la bella arma filosa que candy había dejado clavada en su abdomen. Sus ojos brillaron con maldad.

-. Me pregunto cuánta sangre botarías si quito ese cuchillo_ le dijo con satisfacción acercándose para hacerlo pero George retrocedió a duras penas, apretando su mandíbula por el dolor del movimiento_ no huyas, viejo…

\- aléjate Demonio!

Se atrevió a decir el anciano y Stear se acerco aun más. El viejo sabio que moriría desangrado si aquel movía aun mas aquel objeto, lo dejarían morir como un perro.

-. Stear no!_ exclamo candy llegando a su lado para mirar con lastima a George que empezaba a perder sangre_ no quiero que muera.

\- pero candy…

\- se que todo lo que hizo es demasiado malo, pero no podría vivir si muriera a causa de la puñalada que le di,

\- puedo matarlo de otra forma?_ sugirió con esperanza pero ella negó.

\- quiero viva y que pague todo el daño que hizo…

\- te conformaras con eso?

\- se lo debo a mis padres y a toda esa gente que este hombre hizo daño… vivir será su castigo.

Para la sorpresa de George, Stear asistió pero dando unas zancadas llego hasta él y con un golpe en su rostro lo dejo noqueado y sin sentido. Candy lo miro con disgusto.

-. Lo siento pero debemos evitar que escape…

\- está bien, pero debemos atenderlo y…

\- no te preocupes_ la interrumpió_ Anthony y toda su comitiva vienen en camino, se que se encargaran de este viejo, estará muy satisfecho de verlo vivo se suponía que lo mataríamos en la primera oportunidad.

\- gracias_ dijo ella aliviada de que lo dejaran con vida_ gracias por todo…

\- tranquila, ahora estas bien… es momento de ir con Terry!

Ella asistió, dejándose guiar de vuelta al sitio donde estaba Terry. Deseaba tanto verlo, pero a lo lejos miro como las llamas empezaban a consumir el lugar y como el fuego se extendía con violencia sobre el cielo nublado dejando una estela de humo. Se escucharon más explosiones y ella rogo al cielo que sus amigos estuviesen bien.

Afortunadamente antes de llegar un Terry asustado corría hacia ellos, su cara llena de carbón y su cabello despeinado, además de su ropa hecha trizas y en partes quemada por el fuego.

Ella abrió sus brazos hacia él y con un temblor lo recibió dejándose acunar entre sus brazos. Terry sollozo entre sus brazos, dejando que lagrimas de alivio lo invadieran, ella no pudo controlarse y también lloro. Ambos se perdieron en su propio mundo, escuchando a lo lejos las sirenas que anunciaban que al fin Anthony había llegado con ayuda.

-. Menudo susto me has dado_ susurro Terry besando su rostro_ he envejecido demasiado en todo este tiempo, no mas aventuras pecosa…

\- no amor, no mas…_ respondió ella sonriéndole dejándose abrazar.

\- Te amo, pecas.

\- También Te amo, Terry… temí tanto perderte_ confeso con sus esmeraldas aun empañadas y el fue limpiándolas con el dorso de su mano.

\- Cariño estamos bien, creo que todo esto fue gracias al divino rey del cielo_ ella asistió de acuerdo, y ambos permanecieron abrazados un minuto más.

\- todos están bien?_ pregunto ella al rato y Terry permaneció en silencio_ Terry… salieron todos?

\- Candy… no todos salimos, pero Oleg regreso por los demás y…

\- los demás?!_ exclamo asustada_ quienes?

\- Neil y Albert han quedado adentro, pero sé que estarán bien y…

Quiso darle esperanzas, de verdad lo quería pero no sabía a ciencia exacta que había pasado con ellos. Hubo otra explosión cerca de la puerta trasera y él junto a Drake salieron de milagro, pero Albert no apareció con Neil como lo había asegurado, por ello envió a Oleg de vuelta.

-. Terry…_ susurro ella con miedo y él la abrazo reconfortándola.

\- Terry!

Grito Anthony llegando a su lado, aquel se veía preocupado.

\- Están bien? He traído una ambulancia y equipo médico si necesitan atención… un escuadrón ha venido conmigo también.

\- gracias Tony… pero estamos bien. Sin embargo, ayuda a los rusos heridos. Drake tiene dos balas en su cuerpo e Igor tiene una en su pierna, creo cuki está algo golpeado aun, también necesita atención.

El rubio asistió mirando con una sonrisa a candy, realmente era hermosa como Terry la había descrito. Ella con su rostro preocupado añadió.

-. También esta George… lamentablemente lo apuñalee, pero creo estará bien.

\- lo dejaron vivo?!_ exclamaron los dos hombres sorprendidos, mirando a la rubia que asistía.

\- dejaremos que la justicia se encargue de él.

\- pero candy…_ protesto Terry con disgusto.

\- no Terry, es lo más sensato.

\- ella tiene razón… ese hombre no se escapara de nuestras manos, me encargare personalmente de hundirlo en prisión para toda la vida si es posible.

\- contamos contigo_ dijo la rubia y el otro asistió conforme.

El trió miro como el sitio exploto en gran masa, lanzando aire caliente en todas las direcciones, Terry se agacho con candy entre sus brazos y todos miraron como aquel sitio quedo casi destruido ante sus ojos.

\- Oleg!_ grito Terry separándose de la rubia, mirando como dos del equipo de Brower arrastraban al ruso llamado, quien algo tambaleante quedaba tumbado en la tierra. Terry corrió hacia él y coloco su rodilla en la tierra_ que ha pasado?

\- dentro habían tanques de gasolina_ dijo tosiendo el ruso_ creo que…_ añadió indeciso mientras limpiaba su rostro_ ellos no pudieron salir, la salida estaba sellada y la explosión acabo con todo el techo y… no los encontré.

Se escucho un jadeo angustiado de la rubia que empezaba a llorar conmocionada.

\- Estas seguro?_ pregunto con tristeza el castaño.

\- lo lamento, ni yo quiero creerlo, pero Andley y Leagan no pudieron salir… están muertos, Terry.

El castaño cerro sus ojos con rabia y solo escucho el jadeo de todos al mirar como candy se desvanecía… ella se había desmayado y era comprensible.

Aquel día había perdido a su tío que creía perdido y a Neil, quien marcaba un tipo de amor en su vida. Un día oscuro, demasiado oscuro con la niebla de humo que se acumulaba en el sitio y con la furia de las llamas que arrasaban con todo.

Miro a su esposa desmayada entre sus brazos con esa expresión angustiada y sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, sintiendo esa impotencia que carcomía su alma, acaricio su mejilla.

\- Lo lamento pecosa… lo lamento tanto.

.

.

.

 _Al amanecer todo fue revisado en el lugar, solo quedaron cenizas y alguna cosa prendida como un tizón. Apagaron el fuego cuando fue necesario pero las grandes llamas acabaron con todo. Los detectives registraron lo que era legible. El olor a carne quemada era intenso y muchos cuerpos estaban medio carbonizados aunque totalmente irreconocibles._

 _Revisaron con interés cada pieza e intentaron identificar los cuerpos, se sabía que un ruso y un italiano eran la prioridad pero los cuerpos estaban tan quemados que aquello era una tarea casi imposible. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo hasta cierto momento en que cavia la posibilidad de que estuviesen vivos en algún lugar._

 _Pero un tiempo después un cuerpo fue encontrado en posición fetal totalmente quemado con la carne empequeñecida por el calor, dejando ver parte de un hueso cerca, aquel objeto blanquecino fue tomado para analizarlo. Para tristeza de todos aquel cuerpo poseía una cadena de plata insertada en la carne carbonizada, la única prenda reconocible con una estrella como dije, además de encontrar un anillo de oro perteneciente a la familia Andley no muy lejos, aquel estaba de color rojo por el calor y en aquel momento se dieron cuenta de que no quedaban esperanzas._

 _Albert Andley y Neil Leagan se declararon muertos aquel fatídico día. Muriendo de una manera trágica y dolorosa. Dejando un vacio enorme en las personas que tanto los habían querido._

 _Dejando el vacio en una rubia que desde el hospital escucho nuevamente la fatídica noticia, rompiéndose por dolor causado, pidiendo al cielo que aquello fuese mentira, pero era verdad… ambos habían muerto atrapados._

 _Aquel día se tiño oscuro y con una tenue llovizna fría… tan fría como el corazón de Candy._

 _Los había perdido, y para siempre._

.

.

.

Saludazos de aquí a china xD

Matar a Terry? es mi protagonista, no puede morir jajaja … pero no dije que todos quedarían vivos u.u

Q.P.D para Neil y Albert :'(

Vamos finalizando… realmente es hermoso escribir y que por lo menos se tome alguien la molestia de leer, de querer saber que locura escribirá de nuevo esta mujer loca jaja, GRACIAS! Muchas gracias por leer mis ideas.

El fic de ''el novio'' lo continuare, pero dejen termine este porque seme hizo difícil seguir dos ideas a la misma vez… lamento mucho la tardanza, pero claro que lo terminare para ustedes, además de que me da risa la trama xD

Todas calmaos, voy lento pero seguro jajaja, vuelvo pronto con un regalazo *-*

Un abrazo enorme!

Su amiga,

Ely Andley.


	30. Chapter 30

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 29:**

La última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar era otoño y tuvo que lidiar con la situación más difícil de su vida. Recordaba como en aquella ocasión había mirado escondida detrás de uno de los arboles congelados a su espalda, pero más recordaba los ojos marrones de un moreno que la había tomado entre sus brazos y la había consolado con tanto amor que ahora le rompía el alma.

Se sintió débil al recordarlo. Miro la fina lapida delante de ella, era de color negro con letras doradas, unas muy elegantes y con su nombre completo demostrándolo como todo un rey.

\- pecosa..._ susurro Terry en su oído con tanta calma_ debemos irnos...

Él tenía razón, el servicio fúnebre había terminado desde hace más de una hora y todos se habían ido, quedando solo ella contemplando con sus esmeraldas llorosas aquella fosa sellada con los pocos restos de su moreno ruso.

el cuerpo de Neil Leagan fue enterrado en el cementerio de Lakewood por decisión propia, su servicio fue discreto con solo sus hermanos rusos, las órdenes dadas desde Moscú eran claras... la fortaleza seria cerrada y trasladada a otro sitio lejos de la región, algunos de los hermanos tenían en sus manos la decisión de seguir en la organización bajo el mando de otro Don, o simplemente tendrían al fin su merecida libertad para cambiar su vida, su líder había muerto y aquella lealtad fue mucho más fuerte para la mayoría.

El proceso fue lento y doloroso mientras llevaban el féretro a su destino, candy sintió que se rompía en cada paso pero Terry siempre estuvo allí tendiéndole la mano en cada ocasión. Se desmayo más de una vez después del primer incidente frente a la hoguera que había ocasionado George, la impresión fue demasiado fuerte y después se añadió al mutismo total y al rechazo hacia las comidas.

Aquel día se veía pálida y ojerosa, pero nadie la culpaba se veía tan vulnerable como un mismísimo ángel con sus alas recién cortadas. Ella se mantuvo firme mientras le daban sepultura a los restos, pero cuando cada hermano ruso empezó a recitar cosas sobre su hermano muerto, se sintió a morir...

\- el mejor líder, no te olvidaremos jefe_ dijo uno.

\- el mejor amigo, un poco jodido_ murmuro uno mientras apretaba sus labios para controlar el temblor de la tristeza que sentía_ pero... eras nuestro amigo.

\- el mejor camarada_ respondió otro ruso.

\- el mejor peleador, maldita sea_ dijo uno riendo mientras una lágrima traicionera bajaba por su mejilla.

\- el mejor compatriota_ recito Igor y Oleg al mismo tiempo_ un buen ruso para la organización, pero el mejor para la familia que formo...

\- el hombre más desesperante, pero el más inteligente_ murmuro Drake_ mi mejor amigo.

\- nuestro mejor hermano_ continuo Tom pasando su mano por aquella lapida con tanta ternura_ un hombre valiente que lucho hasta el final por la mujer que amaba y por los hermanos que adoraba...

 _Adiós, Neil._

Fueron las palabras que salieron apenas de los labios resecos de candy, quien se recostó sobre su esposo que también añadió:

\- mi mayor rival que aunque este muerto se llevo parte del corazón de la mujer que amo y lo respeto por eso... nos salvo la vida, me salvo la vida... arriesgo su seguridad por la de nosotros, así que lo recordaremos siempre por quien fue, un hermano ruso leal y que merece todo nuestro cariño. Neil fue, es y seguirá siendo parte de nuestras vidas... un héroe para nosotros.

Todos asistieron y algunos secaron con el dorso de su mano sus mejillas, estaban tristes, sin embargo todos cambiaron su semblante al considerarlo como un héroe como Terry sugirió.

Todos se marcharon al final. Tom debía ir al lado de eliza quien aun se mantenía en el hospital totalmente ajena a todo lo que les había sucedido, más aun de la muerte de su hermano. Drake hizo una señal a Terry que los esperaría fuera junto con Oleg e Igor quienes abrazaron a la rubia para transmitirle su comprensión.

\- se que debemos marcharnos, pero quiero unos minutos mas..._ susurro ella con voz cansada y Terry asistió besando su frente.

\- quieres que te deje sola?

\- si amor, me gustaría...yo…

\- entiendo_ murmuro Terry con calma abrazándola fuertemente para darle el ánimo que ella no tenia y besando nuevamente su frente, separo su cuerpo del suyo_ te esperare fuera...

Ella asistió, mirando como aquel castaño se marchaba a paso lento pero seguro. Llevaba su brazo vendado por la dislocación causada en días anteriores. Al verlo finalmente lejos, dejo que un suspiro saliera de su boca y empezó a llorar mientras se sentaba al lado de aquella lapida. Allí empezó a gimotear todo el dolor contenido, demasiado agotada mentalmente por todo lo que había ocurrido.

\- porque hiciste todo esto?_ replico llorando_ te dije que te mantuvieses con vida y... y me fallaste. No es justo, esto no es justo...

Se quejo con impotencia mientras apretaba con fuerza la débil tierra. Se sentía dolida, perder a dos personas había sido un detonante para su vida.

Con su mirada perdida recordó como el cuerpo de Albert jamás apareció entre aquel alboroto, la perdida era más fuerte al no tener nada para despedirse, había sabido que el anillo Andley había sido enviado en una comisión hacia Italia, aquella era la situación perfecta para proclamarse como hija de André Andley pero en realidad aquello era lo que menos le importaba.

Dejo que simplemente aquella información quedara entre los más cercanos a ella y decidió que por su seguridad lo mejor era marcharse pronto de aquel lugar.

El detective Brower había intercedido por ellos, la mayoría habían sido apoyados por aquel señor de la ley, el cual alego que todos lo habían ayudado para desamartelar las dos familias que causaban problemas en aquel territorio, y dadas las muertes de Neil y Albert aquello era como anillo al dedo pues los superiores aceptaron darles una nueva vida a ella y Terry. Sabia de más que todos los rusos desaparecieron inmediatamente como clandestinos, habían ayudado pero era claro que jamás se dejarían atrapar, ese no era su estilo.

Recordó el rostro angustiado de cuki pidiéndole perdón cuando al fin pudo verla, aquel tío estaba más que arrepentido. Se había entregado libremente a manos de Brower y dado que algunos de sus crímenes eran complicados de investigar, habían decidido que aquel hombre ayudase a Brower con toda la organización italiana contraria la cual conocía muy bien, cuki había aceptado solamente porque deseaba que su sobrina lo considerara aunque fuese un poco como alguien bueno.

Candy miro fijamente aquel puño de tierra que había tomado, sus lágrimas aun se movían por sus mejillas, aquel dolor era incomparable.

\- así que tu eres la mujer que traía como loco a mi muchacho_ sintió una voz sumamente grave, levanto su mirada encontrando a un hombre sumamente grande y grueso, moreno con ojos acaramelados y una cara llena de cicatrices. Aquellos ojos burlones le recordaron a alguien.

\- quien es usted?_ pregunto ella colocándose de pie rápidamente, y soltando la tierra se seco las mejillas con la tela de su abrigo.

Aquel hombre la miro atentamente y sonrió, desvió su mirada y la burla se apago de sus ojos, sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, mientras llevaba a sus labios un puro al cual le daba una tremenda calada.

-no soy nadie en especifico_ murmuro al dejar que el humo se expandiera.

La rubia lo miro con interés y luego un bombillo se prendió en su mente.

-porque?_ pregunto atrayendo la mirada confusa del hombre, su cabello corto tenía varias canas_ porque ahora?

\- porque necesitaba esto…_ respondió el hombre sin dejar de fumar_ se lo debía, siempre le debí muchas cosas, pero no fue mi culpa muchacha…

\- usted…_ él la interrumpió.

\- no sabía de su existencia hasta el día que se presento frente a mi puerta…_ se le aclaro_ y cuando me lleve la maldita impresión de mi vida tuve que hacer lo más drástico, le di una oportunidad en mi mundo.

Ella miro con tristeza aquella fosa tapada.

\- Él no quería su mundo…

\- lo sé_ susurro el otro con voz cansada_ pero lo acepto y luego no quiso salir, protegía demasiado a las personas que lo rodeaban como para dejarlas…

Ella sintió un nudo pues así mismo fue con ella.

-le hablo de mi?

\- lo hizo, es una lástima que tu corazón tuviese dueño…

Ella solo asistió. Aquel hombre se movió un poco y poso su mano en el hombro de ella.

-no creo que a él le gustara verte triste, todos moriremos algún día, debes enfrentar ese hecho_ ella quiso replicar pero el negó_ me duele, era mi hijo… pero sé que estará bien.

\- como lo sabe?

\- solo lo sé_ contesto sonriéndole_ deja de llorar, pecosa. Sigue adelante y jamás lo olvides.

\- eso nunca señor!

\- encantadora_ murmuro mostrando sus dientes blancos.

\- me llamo candy y usted?

\- yo no soy nadie cariño, no será necesario saber quien soy…

Al entender aquella situación, ella opto por asistir sin insistir nada más.

-él siempre fue alguien importante para mi_ confeso ella.

\- créeme lo sé, y él lo sabía de sobra… tenía ese carácter volátil mío, pero heredo ese corazón débil de su madre_ el hombre sonrió como si recordara algo_ era una mujer única, sin embargo, no era para mí… no puedo arrepentirme de todo lo que he hecho porque soy alguien importante, pero si pudiese devolver el tiempo cambiaría el destino de ella y sellaría el de Neil.

\- neil tenía hermanos?_ quiso saber ella, pero aquel negó.

\- mi único hijo yace en ese foso enterrado… lastimosamente no tuve más hijos, aunque en realidad con esta vida jamás quise tener hijos.

\- entiendo…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando fijamente aquella fosa, comprendiendo que a pesar de todo ambos mitigaban el dolor de una manera diferente. Aquel hombre algo mayor siguió fumando al lado de ella y a ninguno le molesto el silencio que se instalo en aquel lugar.

El hombre la aprecio, comprendiendo el porqué de la atracción de su hijo hacia aquella mujer, era hermosa aun con toda esa palidez y esa tristeza que la desbordaba. Sonrió para sus adentros, aquello lo tenía satisfecho.

Podía explicarle a ella la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí, pero era mejor que creyese que solo iba a ver la fosa en la que estaban los restos de su hijo. Replicaría sin dudarlo si le explicaba que había viajado solo para llevarse a George Johnson quien tendría una morada placentera en una de las cárceles más sanguinarias de su país, su estadía estaría asegurada en aquel sitio y con solo mover una de sus tantas piezas tendría el acceso a aquel desgraciado. Sus mejores amigos rusos estaban a la expectativa con el nuevo recluso que les regalaría, aquel hombre no sabía todo lo que sufriría mientras estuviese en sus manos, no moriría puesto que aquello seria una liberación a todos sus pecados, aquel hombre sufriría día a día por todo lo que había causado.

Su otro motivo era la eliminación de Archivald, lo había tolerado dado a la relación que mantenía con su hijo, era su primo según lo sabía, pero enterarse de todas las cosas que habían sucedido por su culpa lo habían convencido que lo mejor era matarlo con sus propias manos. Lastimosamente alguien se había adelantado, había sido informado de que Archie fue esparcido en el lago de Lakewood… bueno en realidad lo poco que encontraron les dio a conocer que era aquel ruso, su cuerpo fue desmembrado y su cabeza había sido un festín para las pirañas del sitio. Sospechaba que alguno de la organización era el culpable, esto debido al método de tortura pero no había prueba alguna para señalar a alguien en especifico, aun con todo le complacía el tipo de muerte que había llevado aquel infeliz.

-debo irme_ le comunico a ella luego de cierto tiempo, y la rubia solo asistió_ necesitas algo de mí?

\- no, estaré bien…

\- comprendo_ murmuro sabiendo que ella no querría nada de él_ si necesitas algo, puedes…

Ella negó con dignidad, no quería nada más de aquellas mafias que tanto le habían quitado en su vida.

-estaré bien…

\- bien…_ dijo resignado y dando media vuelta se atrevió a mirarla_ te deseo una buena vida. Adiós, candy.

\- adiós…

Ella lo miro partir y se sintió más a gusto, aquel hombre no lo conocía pero en sus ojos estaba esa maldad oculta y es que estar en esas mafias durante tanto tiempo corrompía hasta al más justo. Sintió frío y se acomodo aquel abrigo, observo como el hombre se perdía a lo lejos entre la espesa niebla que se formaba, aquella vista amplia del cuerpo grande se perdió a lo lejos.

\- te dijo algo?_ pregunto alguien a su lado y ella miro al pelirrojo que la tomaba entre sus brazos.

\- no, lo has reconocido?

\- lo conocería a metros, cariño_ murmuro con malhumor mientras besaba su frente_ es hora de irnos, se que Terry no se metería en tus peticiones, pero el hombre está sufriendo de dolor en su brazo… no lo hagas sufrir.

Ella se sorprendió dejándose guiar.

\- no lo sabía…

\- me lo imagine_ murmuro Drake guiándola hacia la salida_ llevo rato mirándolo sobarse el brazo, créeme le duele como el demonio.

\- Terry…_ susurro ella asombrada_ yo… lo lamento…

\- lo sé, pero debes hacérselo saber a él. Sé que te duele todo esto, pero es hora de seguir pecosa… vámonos.

Ella asistió y se dejo guiar.

\- tu como te sientes?

\- genial, mi cuerpo es una pluma cuando le meto medicamentos…_ ella solamente sonrió.

\- te quedaras a mi lado?_ pregunto la mujer.

\- si Terry me lo permite, me quedare a tu lado hasta el tiempo necesario…

\- gracias, Drake.

\- para eso son los hermanos…_ ambos sonrieron dejando atrás aquel sitio lúgubre, encontrándose con Terry quien sonriente los esperaba para marcharse de aquel sitio.

.

Estaba colocando en su lugar las miles de hojas que abordaban su escritorio, las cuentas deudoras iban en aumento y ella estaba sumamente preocupada por el camino que debía tomar ahora, estaba sola y aquello la entristecía.

Recordó como había tenido que internar a la señorita ponny luego del incidente con anne, estaba impresionada con todo lo que había pasado. La decisión fue la más difícil que había hecho, pero la necesaria.

Se masajeo con cansancio sus sienes, cerrando sus ojos para que aquel dolor de cabeza pasara finalmente. No sabía cómo haría para llevar el orfanato ahora, los niños era lo más probable que pararan en la calle junto con ella si la situación seguía como estaba.

Escucho un revuelo de gritos fuera de su oficina, y pensó que eran los niños iniciando otra pelea. Se encamino con cansancio hacia fuera para regañarlos, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y miro a la señorita ponny con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- hermana maría!_ exclamo satisfecha mientras la abrazaba.

\- señorita ponny… que hace? No debería estar…

\- internada?_ pregunto la mujer mayor riendo.

\- se ha escapado?_ quiso saber la otra con preocupación y para su sorpresa, su amiga negó con la cabeza.

\- me han ido a buscar!

\- perdón?!

La mujer de lentes sonrió y se encamino hacia el ventanal donde señalaría hacia fuera.

\- me ha ido a buscar mi pequeña pecosa…

Totalmente impresionada la hermana creyó que era otra alucinación pero se acerco al ventanal y miro por la ventana lo que ella señalaba. Ciertamente en la acera de enfrente una mujer de cabello rubio pero algo corto, la saludaba.

\- quien es ella?_ pregunto con impresión.

\- es nuestra niña… es candy.

\- no puede ser posible_ susurro asombrada. Mirando a la mujer que enviándole un beso se encaminaba hacia un auto para montarse y colocarse en marcha_ candy… ella murió y…

\- no murió, nuestro señor Jesucristo la salvo!_ exclamo satisfecha la otra mientras reía_ ella está bien, solo que mas flaca y con ese cabello corto… esta con Terry!

La hermana maría la miro sin poder creérselo.

\- porque no vino con usted entonces?

\- porque debían irse… quieren realizar una vida nueva, lamenta no despedirse de usted, hermana.

\- pero… pero… candy… ella no…

Ante su tartamudeo la señorita empezó a reír llena de alegría.

\- Jaime!_ grito la mujer llamando a un huérfano que se encaminaba con un gran portafolio_ antes de venir hicimos una parada y mira lo que me dio nuestra chiquilla para el orfanato…

El muchacho flaco dejo el objeto y echo a correr. La hermana maría dejo de creer que todo era un sueño cuando al abrir aquel portafolio miles de billetes se visualizaron. Todos de una denominación mayor y todos con ese olor a nuevo.

\- ella nos dio esto? Pero cómo?

\- es un regalo hermana maría!_ exclamo riendo la mujer_ mejoraremos el sitio con este dinero, saldremos adelante… no le da alegría?

Ella asistió recibiendo el abrazo de aquella mujer.

\- ella está viva?_ pregunto sin aun creérselo.

\- ella está viva! Y será sumamente feliz, pediremos a Dios todos los días por ella. Empieza a creer en los milagros hermana?

\- sí, señorita ponny… ese es el milagro más grande que he podido ver.

\- es el milagro más feliz que hemos tenido, hermana. Nuestra pequeña al fin podrá ser feliz.

\- pero hermana y Anne… ella dijo que usted…

La mujer palmeo su hombro.

\- despreocúpese hermana, aun hay mucha historia que debo contarle, pero primero necesito una taza de té…

Ambas mujeres con sus ojos algo empañados se abrazaron, estaban dichosas. Una nueva vida se abría para ellas y sus niños, pero sobretodo… una nueva vida se abría para una de sus hijas adoradas que tanto se lo merecía. Al final, después de tanta lucha la felicidad la esperaría.

.

 _ **Un mes después…**_

Se encontraban mejor, de alguna manera todo había marchado con absoluta calma.

Aquel día estaban en el aeropuerto despidiendo a los gemelos quien sonrientes no soltaban a candy, aquel par habían convivido con ellos a lo largo de aquel mes, volviendo sus vidas un desastre muy divertido.

\- vamos candy… hazlo!_ animo Igor con esa sonrisa rompecorazones, ella negó.

\- soy horrible!

\- no, hazlo!_ volvió a insistir y ella blanqueo sus ojos.

\- Terry!_ llamo ella pidiendo apoyo pero su esposo solo soltó una carcajada traviesa dejando claro que no la ayudaría_... está bien!

\- vamos muñequita…_ dijo Oleg riendo, mientras tomaba un refresco con encanto_ dilo…

Candy entendió el brillo en los ojos claros del ruso gemelo y mirando a Igor sonrió encantada.

\- te quiero de aquí a la luna…_ recito en ruso, ella había estado aprendiendo con Igor palabras sencillas pero era tan difícil dejar soltar su lengua ante las palabras. Igor satisfecho empezó a dar saltitos como un niño.

\- excelente!_ exclamo en ruso, pero ella no había terminado.

-… pero prefiero a Oleg, cabeza de nabo…_ Igor quedo en una pieza, y ella soltó una risita, abrazándolo para besarlo. Él la recibió pero miro fulminante a su hermano.

\- le enseñaste eso, desgraciado!

Su hermano Oleg se carcajeó con Terry quien jalaba a la pecosa hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola con ternura. Ella llena de risa se dejo abrazar por su esposo.

\- teníamos que ponerle encanto a tu frase_ se excuso Oleg cuando la risa dejo su cuerpo_ además, solo ella sabe que te decían cabeza de nabo cuando pequeño.

\- ella y yo_ murmuro Terry con una sonrisa, pero el gemelo molesto lo ignoro.

\- por si no lo recuerdas, tenemos la misma cabeza_ protesto Igor señalándolo.

\- pero conmigo no se metían tanto…

\- porque los golpeabas y los dejabas sin sentido_ dijo malhumorado su hermano. Su gemelo riendo abrazo a su hermano.

\- tranquilo, todo es juego… tu cabeza a cambiado y se parece más a la mía.

\- que calamidad!

Todos rieron y la rubia entre los brazos de su esposo suspiro, satisfecha con aquella compañía.

\- deben venir a visitarnos_ dijo Terry luego de unos segundos_ será genial recibirlos en nuestra nueva casa…

\- te tomare la palabra, pero debes llamarnos para saber donde estarán… nadie más lo sabrá_ prometió Oleg y el castaño asistió.

\- esperaremos Brower nos solucione lo de nuestras identidades nuevas y supongo nos iremos a otro país… tu qué crees, pecosa?

Ella asistió besando su mejilla.

\- será perfecto donde estemos ambos…

\- awww…_ se burlaron los gemelos.

\- tontos!_ protesto ella riendo, mientras Terry seguía manteniéndola entre sus brazos.

Los cuatro esperaban la llamada del vuelo y al sentir unos gritos giraron sus rostros. Era divertido de ver a dos hombres enormes que se abrían paso en aquel aeropuerto lleno de gente.

\- a que pisan a alguien…_ susurro Igor a su hermano, pasándole un billete grande que su hermano acepto con una sonrisa.

\- no creo, así que trato hecho.

Todos miraron a Tom y Drake abrirse paso hasta ellos. Ambos estaban agitados, seguro habían corrido para poder llegar a tiempo.

Drake esquivaba lo más rápido posible, pero uno de sus pies piso en el lugar incorrecto y se escucho un quejido molesto.

\- demonios hombre! Fíjate por donde pisas!

Igor soltó una risa estruendosa, mientras recibía un billete de mas que iría a parar en su bolsillo. Hacer apuestas con su hermano siempre era una ruina, fue el pensamiento de Oleg.

\- perdón…_ gruño Drake llegando después de tom hacia aquel cuarteto_ carajo… casi llegamos tarde.

\- dónde diablos estaban?_ quiso saber Terry, se suponía estarían temprano para despedir a los gemelos. Drake miro a Tom fijamente y aquel se encogió de hombros.

\- tuvimos un contratiempo…

\- explica bien tu asunto, Steven!_ protesto el pelirrojo mirando a todos_ se encerró con eliza en la habitación y me canse de tocar y nada que salía… joder, tuve que calarme ese sufrimiento.

Tom solo sonrió con orgullo. Eliza se había casado con él hace solo tres días, algo demasiado privado y sin ningún tipo de festejo por el luto que llevaban, además de la herida de la mujer que se iba cicatrizando con éxito, por eso necesitaba muchos cuidados de su parte, especificando los cariños y mimos que su esposo le realizaba.

\- deja la envidia, Drake_ aquel pelirrojo bufo por las palabras de su hermano_ además, si hemos llegado a tiempo.

Casualmente se escucho la llamada del vuelo de los hermanos quienes con tristeza se miraron entre sí. Procedieron a abrazar a los presentes, dejando uno que otro golpe en los hombres quienes protestaron por aquella despedida brusca.

\- nos veremos pronto, dulzura…_ dijo Igor abrazando a candy quien empezaba a llorar por la partida de aquel par_ deja de llorar que siento que llorare contigo.

\- lo siento_ murmuro ella abrazándolo con fuerza. Ambos sonrieron con tristeza al separarse, llegando el turno de Oleg quien la abrazo con igual de fuerza que su hermano_ los extrañare.

\- nosotros también, eres especial para los hermanos Brack… eso jamás se te olvide_ ella asistió, mirando como Oleg sacaba de una de sus mochilas una tarjeta que extendió hacia ella.

\- que es esto?

\- mi esposa… ella escribió algo para ti, cree que son palabras que necesitaras en tu camino…_ Oleg suspiro_ yo creo que son hermosas, pero candy escúchame… debes continuar sin importar que suceda, al final no importa quien llega primero a la meta, sino quien persevera para alcanzarla… quiero salgas adelante.

Ella con un nudo en la garganta tomo la tarjeta y lo abrazo con fuerza besando su mejilla.

\- gracias, Oleg… agradece a tu mujer, quiero conocerla algún día…

\- así será!

Oleg sintió una palmada en su hombro y soltando a la rubia, miro a Terry quien solo asistió.

\- buen viaje…

\- cuídala tanto o más, de lo que ya lo has hecho… eres un excelente hombre, Terry. Te la mereces.

Aquel castaño recibió un abrazo del ruso y separándose, ambos hermanos se abrazaron sonriendo. Ellos empezaron a caminar mirando como candy entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su esposo y como Drake y Tom los saludaban satisfechos.

\- es la mejor familia que he conocido_ susurro Oleg a su hermano, saludando ambos por última vez a aquellas cuatro personas que fueron tan geniales con ellos.

\- son parte de nuestra familia, no hermano?

\- así es, pequeño tonto…_ su hermano beso su cabeza como siempre lo hacía, y abrazándose, siguieron su camino_ es hora de regresar a casa…

\- es hora de volver, me imagino mi cuñada deseara tener a su esposo rápidamente… eres un maldito con suerte!

\- tú también lo eres, solo deja consigas a alguien como mi reina…_ Igor lo dudaba pero asistió.

\- sabes… nos llamaron para salvar a Neil, se suponía ganaríamos millones…pero ganamos mucho mas.

\- ganamos gente para querer_ murmuro Oleg_ eso me gusta.

\- a mi también, hermano… a mi también…

A lo lejos candy miro como aquellos dos se perdían de su vista y allí se atrevió a levantar la tarjeta para leerla, tenía una letra perfecta con unas palabras tan hermosas.

'' _Cuanto dolor siento hoy al encontrarme en mi realidad y saber que no estás, caminante, viajero inesperado así te nos fuiste, entre risas y ocurrencias marcaste pautas y dejaste huellas, ladrón de amistades, todos cuantos conocías se hacían tuyos, te lloro todo el que te conoció porque así como eras inesperado así te nos fuiste… debiste quedarte a nuestro lado mucho más tiempo, pero el destino te ha llamado, aquí estaré continuando con mi existencia resignándome a mantenerte en mis recuerdos, porque siempre serás mi primer pensamiento cada día… prometo vivir la vida que no tuviste, prometo vivir lo que no vivirás, se que estarás a mi lado en cada paso, mi paso será tu paso, porque al final del camino todos los viajeros se encontraran… nos veremos pronto en este precioso camino''_

Ella recito aquella tarjeta con voz rota y al levantar su mirada, observo como los tres hombres tenían los ojos cristalizados, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Candy apretó la mano de su esposo quien sonrió con tristeza, ambos se besaron y el tomo la mejilla de la mujer para quitar una lagrima traviesa.

\- seguiremos adelante_ susurro Terry y ella asistió besándolo nuevamente.

\- puedo verla, candy?_ ella extendió aquella tarjeta y tom la tomo entre sus manos mirándola con fijeza.

\- me la ha dado Oleg, su esposa ha escrito las palabras…

\- entiendo_ fue lo único que dijo Tom quien miraba a Drake, el cual miro la tarjeta y asistió.

\- es hora de irnos… es hora de continuar.

Dijo el pelirrojo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Era tiempo de continuar. La vida seguía un curso que ellos debían recorrer.

Ella se dejo guiar por su esposo, quien no percibió la mirada verdosa de su mujer. Aquella creía cuan afortunada era, después que creyó que lo había perdido todo en aquel insufrible accidente, comprobó que Dios siempre tenía un plan hermoso para sus hijos, el de ella consistió en conocer por fin a su verdadera familia, una con muchos errores, pero con una historia magnifica llena de amor.

Supo además que el amor de su esposo era tan fuerte que la había seguido a pesar de todo el peligro, que la había protegido contra todo pronóstico. Un amor como aquel era lo más poderoso que podía mantener en su vida.

Se pego al cuerpo de su esposo y beso sus labios con ternura.

-y eso porque fue?_ pregunto Terry satisfecho.

\- porque te amo…_ el sonrió encantado_ eres más de lo que merecía, eres perfecto para mí.

\- pecosa… tu eres perfecta. Te amo.

Ella se dejo besar nuevamente y abrazados se encaminaron a la salida, donde ya Drake y tom los esperaban fuera para seguir con sus propios caminos.

Después de morir, le tocaba vivir… porque la muerte no es la culminación para todos, algunos tienen mucha más vida después de una experiencia como aquella. Y el amor sobrepasa todas las cosas, porque sin amor no somos nada.

'' _ **Ponme como un sello sobre tu corazón, como una marca sobre tu brazo; porque fuerte es como la muerte el amor…'' Cnt : 8.6**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sus sentidos se estaban apagando, se sentía agobiado pero su cuerpo adolmecido se dejaba llevar.

 _Así, que así era la muerte... preciosa, según su juicio._

Al cerrar sus ojos dejo que todo se sumiera a su alrededor, el olor a humo seguía en sus fosas nasales y el calor se dejo de sentir rápidamente, pronto todo acabaría y esperaba estar suficientemente muerto para no sentir su propio sufrimiento, aunque en realidad no creía que pudiese sufrir mas que lo que ya había experimentado.

Escucho gritos, sintió un zarandeo, pero estaba tan cansado. Quería dormir un largo periodo, uno muy largo.

Estuvo tentado a decir alguna grosería antes de morir pero su lengua estaba más adormecida que su cuerpo.

 _Mierda, no!_

Ese adormecimiento no era suficiente para el dolor que empezó a sentir en su extremidad, empezó a moverse y aunque sus ojos los sentía pesados, pudo comprobar que alguien lo sujetaba de sus brazos.

 _Maldición... duele!_

Quiso protestar con rabia, sintiendo como era rebanado, se suponía debía sentir calor por las llamas quemándolo pero sentía era una inmensa frialdad que lo hacia sufrir, sintió un tirón rápido y supo que había gritado con agonía... aquello le estaba reventando la mente, el dolor físico lo hacia trizas.

 _Duele... duele demasiado._

Sintió una presión en su pierna y comprobó que su cuerpo era levantado, se sintió flotando y quiso abrir sus ojos para comprobar si era algún ángel corrompido que se había dolido de su situación y se lo estaba llevando al cielo, a lo mejor lo colaba por la puerta trasera de aquel paraíso, quiso besarlo con agradecimiento por darle muerte rápidamente.

\- mierda, creo le has destruido los sesos en vez de la pierna_ protesto en voz alta un hombre que por supuesto no era ningún ángel.

Neil abrió uno de sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Oleg a su lado sosteniéndolo, estaba sucia de carbón y tenia una sonrisa tensa en su rostro.

Desvío su mirada a su derecha y miro a Albert quien con sudor lo rodeaba por la cintura. estaban intentando huir, pero se suponía debían estar muertos. Sintió pesadez en su cabeza y la dejo caer sobre su pecho, allí sintió vértigo al mirar como una estela de sangre iba dejando en su recorrido.

\- albert..._ intento decirle que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

Albert quien lo había escuchado susurrar, lo apreso más con su brazo y levantándole la cabeza con su mano, lo miro con una sonrisa.

\- estarás bien... saldrás de esta, ruso.

Neil lo dudaba y sintiendo un desvanecimiento, cerró sus ojos, no sin antes suspirar:

\- candy... ella no puede...

\- tranquilo, nadie lo sabrá... oleg nos ayudara, duerme que tendremos mucho que hacer cuando despiertes. empezaremos de nuevo, volveremos a comenzar y todo ira perfecto. estaremos bien juntos, solo necesito te mantengas vivo. no te mueras, maldita sea...

Era su idea o la voz de albert se quebró en aquel momento, estaba seguro que era su idea simplemente. se sentía tan agotado, pero era tentadora la idea de volver a empezar, sin embargo, su cuerpo no creía poder.

Estaba tan agotado, demasiado agotado para luchar.

 _ **Candy**_ **,** _y sino lo logro, quiero que sepas que siempre te ame, que siempre quise lo mejor para ti, que siempre supe que Terry era mejor partido que yo, pero al diablo! yo te amo igual. Si muero quiero que sepas que en mi_ _corazón_ _estarás siempre, que mi terca mente jamas te olvidara y que mi espíritu estará siempre ligado al tuyo, que seré tu ángel de la guarda día y noche._

 _Si muero, quiero que sepas que jamas te olvidare, y que este tonto hombre mejoro un poco con tu ayuda. Fue un enorme placer haberte conocido, porque te vi tan débil y quise protegerte, sin importar que mi corazón estuviese en juego._

 _Si muero, quiero que sepas que jamas te dejare de querer y que deseo que nunca me olvides, porque yo jamas me olvidare de ti._

 _Ojala hubiese tenido oportunidad de despedirme, ojala... porque había tanto que deseaba decir y no pude._

 _Perdón Albert. Siento que no podre._

 _Perdón Dios, por ser tan hijo de puta en esta vida._

Fue el último pensamiento de Neil con una enorme sonrisa, todo esto antes de caer en absoluta oscuridad.

.

.

.

Lamento mucho la demora, pero empezamos nuestro final *-*


	31. Chapter 31

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Capitulo 30:** **Final**

 _ **Ocho años más tarde…**_

La mañana estaba sumamente reluciente aquel día, ella con una sonrisa satisfecha miro a su lado al hombre que boca abajo roncaba sutilmente, babeaba un poco aquella almohada que aferraba con sus brazos, pero ella lo adoraba cada mañana. Con cariño beso su frente, aquel hombre llevaba ya una cabellera algo larga que necesitaba un corte, de sus mechones castaños que se esparcían en su espalda se desprendía un tatuaje de una orquídea que a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo hermosa ante sus ojos.

Satisfecha, aquella mujer se bajo de su enorme cama de madera y allí con su bata de dormir camino descalza para no despertar a su hombre. Se encamino por el corredor y abrió una de las habitaciones contiguas, encontrando a otro hombre que bajo las sabanas roncaba con más estruendo.

Comprobó que las cortinas siguieran corridas para que aquel hombre siguiera descansando y luego cerró con cuidado la puerta.

Bostezo un poco mientras seguía derecho hacia la otra habitación que al abrirla sintió la calidez de su corazón. Frente a ella estaban dos camas, la habitación estaba decorada con dos paredes color pastel y otras dos con un color azul cielo. En las camas había un cuerpo específico y ella sonrió divertida al mirar como uno de sus polluelos contenía la respiración para que creyera que aun no estaba despierto.

\- es hora de despertar, pequeños…

Se escucho el refunfuño de ambos que cabeceando levantaron sus cabezas, frente a ella tenía una hermosa niña con cabellos ligeramente ondulados y castaños, con sus ojos como el caramelo y una sonrisa igual de atrevida a la de su padre, su piel sumamente clara llena de pecas. El otro cuerpo era un niño que con su ceño fruncido hizo sonreír a su madre, aquel era rubio de ojos zafiros, pero con las mismas pecas de la niña. Ambos habían nacido el mismo día, con solo algunos minutos de diferencia, pero ambos tenían diferencias desde el color del cabello hasta el color de ojos, aunque sus expresiones y sus rostros eran sumamente parecidos, tenían siete años pero sus mentes eran una genialidad cuando estaban juntos.

La niña era pacifica y con una pureza nata, aunque en ocasiones se podía portar sumamente mal. El niño era tranquilo, pero con un carácter volátil que lo había metido en problemas más de una ocasión, tenía una naturaleza peleadora que había heredado de su padre.

\- no puedo reportarme enfermo hoy?_ pregunto el chico con esperanza.

\- no cariño, faltaste ayer, no puedo permitir que hoy también… además tu hermana tiene un proyecto de ciencias que llevar, acaso no crees que sería genial ir con ella hoy?

El chiquillo encogió sus hombros mirando a su hermana quien sonrió mostrando una dentadura algo falla. La noche anterior le habían sacado otro diente.

\- Lara, no te importa?

\- quiero que vallas_ dijo ella con un puchero y aquel solo suspiro.

Eran hermanos, pero pocas eran las ocasiones en las que peleaban. Ellos creían que era mejor fajarse con el mundo que entre ellos mismos, además que el niño tenía esa vena protectora hacia su hermana.

\- Mejor vas, Lion_ murmuro su madre con una sonrisa.

\- eres cruel candy… muy cruel.

Su madre sonrió aun mas al escuchar que la llamaba por su nombre, el chico se desplazo hacia el baño para arreglarse mientras su hermana se lanzaba hacia los brazos de su progenitora para besar sus mejillas. Ambas chicas empezaron a reír y aquel niño no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

Lionel Graham Andley era un niño perspicaz que últimamente había tenido problemas en su escuela, problemas que no deseaba contarle a su familia y que solo su hermana sabia, pero incluso ella no quería hablar de aquel tema que para ambos era vergonzoso. Larissa Graham Andley tenía un temperamento sutil, pero aquel hermano sabia cuanto sufría por los comentarios que se escuchaban a su alrededor.

Ambos creían que podían salir adelante a pesar de todo, y lo estaban intentando… pero era tan difícil.

Una vez que los dos chicos estuvieron vestidos con el uniforme reglamentario, se encaminaron a la salida donde a pie llegarían a la escuela que estaba a tan solo unas dos cuadras, aquel par de niños conocía de memoria el camino y aunque siempre su madre los llevaba, aquel día prefirieron ir solos.

\- de verdad? No sería mejor que yo los acompañara y…

\- tranquila mamá_ dijo Lionel tomando la mano de su hermana_ estaremos bien, además aun debes hacerle el desayuno a papá y a tío D.

Ella sonrió y besando sus mejillas les paso sus loncheras.

\- bien!_ dijo con un suspiro_ tengan cuidado, atento con tu hermana… no quiero aceptes mas helados, Lara.

La niña con su cabello recogido en dos coletas asistió. Los días anteriores había aparecido con un helado que un buen samaritano le había dado, ella lo describía como un ángel, pero aquello había alterado a su padre quien no creía sano que aceptara aquel dulce.

\- cuidare de ella, mamá_ prometió Lion despidiéndose jalando el bracito de su hermana.

\- está bien, no hagan enojar a la hermana Grey…

Ellos hicieron una mueca de disgusto con el nombre, pero siguieron caminando. Grey era una monja que en el colegio les impartía ciertas clases, aquella mujer algo malhumorada siempre tenía quejas de sus dos hijos, cosa increíble pues Lara en pocas ocasiones se comportaba de una manera grosera, como ella la catalogaba.

Ambos caminaron con paciencia y al perder de vista la casa de su madre, ambos suspiraron deteniéndose.

\- no quiero ir, Lara…_ murmuro Lion con pesar, la niña solo asistió_ debes entregar urgentemente el proyecto?

\- es para grey… pero tampoco quiero ir.

\- escapémonos.

Su hermana abrió sorprendidos sus ojos caramelo.

\- papá nos mataría…_ su padre podía tener mal carácter en ocasiones.

\- no se enterara, volveremos a la hora que siempre llegamos a casa.

\- pero Lion… no crees que…

\- Lara, no puedo hacerlo_ dijo Lion sentándose en la acera para respirar_ no puedo, ya no sé cómo controlarme… no puedo ver su estúpida cara.

La niña entendió completamente a su hermano y obediente se sentó a su lado sin importar que su falda se ensuciara.

\- no quiero odiar, pero la detesto_ susurro su hermana apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano_ si le contamos a mamá…

\- no Lara, no podemos… no soportaría que todo fuese cierto, no quiero!

\- lo sé…_ fue la única contesta de su hermana.

Ambos se quedaron por unos minutos en el mismo sitio, en total silencio, dejando que las personas circularan pasándoles por un lado.

\- vámonos_ dijo Lion extendiendo su manito para que ella la tomara.

Empezaron a caminar en un sentido contrario cruzando la calle, irían al parque a pasar el día mirando los patos si era necesario, el sitio no importaba mientras estuvieran juntos.

\- pero que tenemos aquí!_ exclamo una mujer con habito frente a ellos, sorprendidos miraron el rostro de aquella mujer vieja que les hacia cuadritos su existencia_ señores Graham… espero no estén huyendo de las clases.

Los dos se quedaron petrificados mirando como la imponente mujer los tomaba de las mangas de sus camisas y los jalaba en dirección al colegio. Lion reacciono y empezó a moverse para soltarse, pero la mujer apretó su agarre esta vez apretando su brazo.

\- deja de moverte, bastardo.

Aquel apelativo lo hizo temblar de la rabia, siempre lo había tratado de aquella manera.

Lion cerro sus ojos recordando como antes buscaba una explicación para que la vieja monja lo castigara por todo, a veces eran cosas tontas, desde una simple mancha en su camisa o que sus agujetas no estuviesen atadas, cosas tontas que le otorgaban un castigo. Un día no aguantando más aquel sacrificio le grito que porque lo odiaba tanto, y la mujer con una sonrisa despreciable le contesto:

\- _odio a todos los bastardos… acaso crees ese cuento de que tu tío es solo eso, tiene el pelo tan rojizo que no se parece a tus padres. Esas relaciones de ahora son tríos mancomunados que usan una familia como tapadera. De donde crees que sacaste tus ojos zafiros, de tu padre o de tu tío? Pecadores! Eso es lo que son!_

La mandíbula se le había desencajado en aquella ocasión y más tarde empezó a entender que significaban las palabras de aquella bruja. Lo había hablado con Lara y ella confeso que aquella mujer le había dicho algo parecido, pero ella había callado por miedo a una expulsión que la mujer le había prometido, su madre se entristecería si algo así le sucediera a su niña. Para no defraudarla, ambos callaron.

La niña había sido golpeada con una vara en clase por no saber leer a la perfección, y quien aprende a leer con aquella mujer que lo que hace es gritar. Lionel quiso golpear a la monja por semejante abuso, pero su hermana lo detuvo. Recordó como ambos se habían abrazado a las afueras del colegio para llorar juntos.

\- suélteme!_ protesto Lion mirando como cruzaban el parqueadero, estaban a solo metros de la puerta de entrada.

\- cállense mocosos!_ refunfuño la mujer zarandeándolos, logrando que Lara empezara a sollozar.

\- le contare a mis padres!_ amenazo el niño.

\- y crees que te creerán? Han intentado escapar, eso no serán bien visto por ellos.

Larissa empezó a llorar aun mas mientras era arrastrada.

\- calla muchachita!_ reto la mujer empujándola, logrando que con esto tropezara y cayera por el pavimento raspando su rodilla derecha.

Grey se asusto un poco al mirar como la rodilla de la niña empezaba a sangrar, así que en su descuido soltó al niño quien corrió al lado de su hermana la cual gimoteaba.

\- Lara… estas bien?_ ella asistió a su hermano sin dejar de llorar, y aquel la protegió con sus brazos, fulminando con sus ojos zafiros a la mujer que algo amedrentada los miraba con desprecio_ bruja!

La mujer abrió su boca sorprendida, y quiso replicarle, pero algo fabuloso ocurrió.

En aquel parqueadero estaba el auto de la hermana grey, un carrito algo envejecido pero efectivo para transportarse. Aquel vehículo sorprendentemente comenzó a incendiarse y en un instante se escucho una explosión a la derecha de los presentes, donde las llamas más recias comenzaron a consumir aquel auto.

\- mi carro!_ grito ella corriendo hacia el totalmente desesperada.

Los niños aprovechando se levantaron y echaron a correr lejos de aquella mujer, pero sonriendo por el golpe de gracia que se había llevado la vieja. Cruzaron una cuadra y chocaron con un hombre que los miro con tanta intensidad que los hizo enmudecer.

\- hola niños_ dijo con una voz tan gruesa que los hizo sentir miedo.

\- vámonos Lara_ murmuro Lion a su hermana para seguir su camino, pero aquel hombre no los dejo caminar_ por favor señor, déjenos seguir…

\- queremos llegar a casa_ susurro Lara con sus ojos aun humedecidos, el hombre la miro con atención y solo suspiro.

\- en esa dirección no queda tu casa, Larissa…_ los niños abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos_ vamos niños, daremos un paseo y deben contarme que pasaba con esa monja miserable.

\- porque?_ susurro Lion aun con sorpresa. Él hombre sonrió.

\- porque mi deber es cuidarlos… conozco a sus padres, vamos!

\- no queremos ir con ellos!_ grito Lara asustada y aquel asistió.

\- aun no iremos… primero debemos encontrar a alguien… vamos!

Los niños dudando lo siguieron, les había dado curiosidad de que aquel hombre conociera a sus padres, su madre era una simple floristería y su padre un portero en un club, ambos no tenían más familia que tío Drake. El hecho de que aquel hombre dijera que los conocía era tan irreal, aun con eso lo siguieron.

El hombre iba a paso lento, cojeando un poco, pero mirándolos de reojo comprobando con satisfacción que lo seguían. Aquel era moreno, con su cabello corto y parecido al chocolate, tenía ciertas canas plateadas, y su rostro era sereno. Vestía unos jeans negros y una camisa azul claro, sus botas corte alto relucían, era tan grande en musculo como su tío Drake, lo cual los sorprendía.

Se encamino al parque donde otro hombre saludo efusivo, pero pareciendo sorprendido al mirar a los niños que seguían a aquel hombre moreno. El otro era rubio con el cabello corto pero con mechas algo rojizas, vestía ropa normal, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones prelavados. Se levanto de la banca del parque y corrió prácticamente hacia ellos, deteniéndose frente al hombre.

-que has hecho?!_ exigió saber y el otro encogió sus hombros.

\- habían problemas… tuve que actuar.

Fue lo único que contesto, y ambos miraron a los niños que tomados de sus manos, los miraban con desconfianza. Lara se acerco más a su hermano y susurro:

\- ese es mi ángel_ se refirió al rubio que inmediatamente sonrió, comprendiendo así Lion que aquel era el culpable de los helados recibidos por su hermana.

.

El olor a comida lo despertó inmediatamente, abriendo sus ojos comprobó que la luz del sol se colaba tenuemente en la habitación. Con un suspiro comenzó a despertarse estirando sus músculos, allí con un simple pantalón de dormir se encamino hacia el baño para asearse un poco.

Ciertamente no tenía necesidad de trabajar, pero Drake había insistido en tomar un trabajo en un club, aquello lo tenía totalmente acabado, el trasnocho le cobraba factura en el día.

Después de que Brower les hubiera concedido nuevas identidades, dándole el apellido Graham como propio y dejando que candy tomara el Andley cuando el peligro de todo había pasado. Ambos esperanzados y felices se habían trasferido hacia Londres, con los años dejando que sus hijos participaran en el colegio san pablo, odiaba el sitio lleno de monjas pero candy estaba encantada porque tendrían una formación creyendo en Dios.

Un mes antes de que candy diese a luz, Drake había aparecido en su puerta pidiendo alojo. Terry no se lo negó jamás, dejando que su amigo lo ayudara en todo lo referente a la casa, sorprendentemente el ruso era bueno con la cocina. Al momento del parto de candy hubo un contratiempo cuando un desmayado Drake había entrado en crisis perdiendo el sentido, aquello los había hecho reír.

Horas más tarde, Terry tuvo el placer de conocer a sus dos tesoros, tan distintos como agua y aceite, pero tan hermosos y amados como ningún otro.

Día a día se había esforzado para mantener a su familia, era el mejor regalo que poseía.

Habían sido visitados en las navidades por los hermanos Brack, quienes con sus respectivas esposas compartían con ellos, y por Tom con su familia, aquellos dos tenían cuatro niños que eran un verdadero infierno, todos con el cabello rojizo y con ese carácter de eliza que volverían locos a cualquiera.

Cuando termino su aseo, se dejo caminar hacia la cocina donde encontró a una rubia colocando dos platos en la mesa. Aquella mujer a pesar del embarazo y de los años seguía reluciendo como un diamante y el la amaba por eso. Ella levanto su mirada y fue a su encuentro sellando sus labios con los de su esposo.

\- debiste llamarme_ susurro él cuando sus labios se separaron.

\- aun es temprano, amor… pensé que no deseabas despertar. Han llegado tarde.

Él sonrió, recordando como el tonto de Drake lo había hecho esperar de más. Tenía una cita que lo esperaba en aquel club y fue un total desastre cuando el novio molesto de la cita se enfrento al ruso.

\- Culpa a Drake, pecosa… nos han despedido_ su mujer suspiro, aquello significaba problemas_ no me mires así, el tonto empezó una pelea donde trabajamos, tenía que interceder, eran varios contra el solo_ en realidad solo era uno y el no intercedió por Drake sino por el pobre desgraciado que estaba siendo papilla, aquel hombre pensó que lo atacaría y quiso golpearlo, por inercia Terry lo golpeo primero y lo dejo inconsciente, ganándose la risa escandalosa de Drake y que ambos perdieran el trabajo.

\- no sé porque no buscan otros tipos de trabajo…

\- el ruso cree que es de maricas lavar platos o atender mesas.

\- idiotas ustedes que buscan el peligro!

\- pecosa!_ exclamo quejándose su esposo y ella solo soltó una risita mientras lo abrazaba_ los niños?

\- se han ido al colegio… Lion nuevamente no deseaba ir.

\- hablare con él, es extraño que se comporte de esa manera.

\- está bien… deseas desayunar?

Su hombre sonrió y empezó a besarla, ella entre risas se dejo mimar.

\- pero si estoy desayunando_ murmuro encantado su esposo, apretándola contra su cuerpo_ postre dulce, dulce…

Sus traviesas manos empezaron a trazar un recorrido sutil por su cuerpo, ella con encanto siguió besando los labios de su hombre, el cual con los sentidos totalmente despiertos, así como otra parte de su anatomía, sonrió.

\- te extraño_ murmuro contra su boca y ella soltó una risa ahogada.

Era tonto extrañarla, cuando la tenía todos los días de su vida al costado de su cama, pero ella era su oxigeno. Una parte fundamental en su vida y no podía estar lejos de ella. Una de sus manos se coló por su pierna apretándola con cariño y ella totalmente sonrojada empezó a sentir que el aire faltaba.

\- subimos?_ pregunto ella, dejando al aire aquella invitación que el hombre embobado apreciaba.

\- me encantaría... te amo.

Ella con una sonrisa delineo su rostro con ternura.

\- también te amo mi rebelde.

\- carajo!_ exclamo Drake tapando sus ojos, iba entrando a la cocina y había encontrado a los dos esposos abrazados, con la mano del castaño colada bajo la bata de la rubia_ vayan al cuarto, maldición mis ojos!

Los esposos se separaron un poco y empezaron a reír.

\- mira para otro lado, joder_ se quejo Terry siguiendo con su rutina de besos para con su esposa, la cual reía sin parar.

\- candy!_ se quejo Drake con la cara fruncida_ acaso no te basta con los dos demonios que tienes para seguir tomando clases de reproducción con ese idiota.

\- los tres demonios_ recordó candy señalándolo, aquel sonrió sin querer_ has descansado?

\- claro, como un bebe!

\- me alegra_ dijo la rubia soltando a su esposo para empezar a servir la comida, no sin antes besarle la comisura de sus labios y con un guiño le hizo saber que su propuesta seguiría en pie mucho mas tarde_ perdiste el trabajo!

\- Terry!_ se quejo el pelirrojo, el cual llevaba su cabello corto, ya sin ningún tipo de peinado tiburón y con una barba algo crecida de ese intenso color rojo que lo caracterizaba.

\- lo lamento, no tengo secretos con mi esposa_ el castaño tomo asiento al lado de Drake en la mesa, pasando la mano por su cabello el cual estaba algo largo.

\- chivato!

El otro sonrió encantado. Mientras candy fulminaba a Drake con la mirada.

\- no digas esas palabras! además, se suponía conservarías tu trabajo... porque no puedes conservar ninguno!

\- lo siento!

\- esos dijiste la ultima vez, de nada me vale perdonarte.

\- can_ refunfuño como un niño pero ella mantuvo su ceño fruncido.

\- dijiste que te adaptarías! _ reclamo la rubia señalándolo y el otro encogió sus hombros.

\- lo siento si?, yo lo intento!

La rubia suspiro mientras colocaba los platos totalmente full, aquellos dos eran una lima para comer todo.

\- cariño deberías buscar otra clase de empleo...

\- eso le dije yo_ murmuro Terry quien sentía la mirada asesina del pelirrojo por no defenderlo.

\- no son trabajos de hombre!

\- construcción es un trabajo de hombre_ añadió Terry con una sonrisa.

\- tengo miedo a las alturas_ contesto rápidamente Drake.

\- mentiroso!_ ataco Terry con burla, el otro lo ignoro.

\- prometo conseguiré algo..._ la rubia que lo miraba, asistió.

\- no quiero regreses al mal camino, si tan solo dejaras que nosotros...

\- No!_ respondió determinado; los esposos le habían ofrecido dinero en más de una ocasión, pero él lo había declinado_ bastante hacen manteniéndome en esta casa.

\- sabes que los muchachos te adoran_ dijo Terry quien comía.

\- lo sé, y yo a ellos... Pero no viviré todo el tiempo con ustedes, al principio tenía miedo de que los descubrieran y vinieran por ustedes, con los chicos pequeños era una desventaja para ambos, pero creó pronto deberé irme_ la rubia que había estado frente a ellos, empezó a caminar fuera de la estancia_ candy!_ la llamo pero ella no se volvió sino que veloz subió a su habitación.

\- mierda!_ soltó Terry retirando el plato y colocándose de pie_ no debiste decir nada, hombre.

\- qué demonios iba a saber que lo tomaría mal, debería alegrarse que se liberaran de mi!

\- idiota no ves que eres ya parte de nuestra familia, no la puedes dejar así nada mas_ respondió Terry negando, mientras pasaba al lado de Drake y palmeaba su hombro_ para mi eres el hermano de mi mujer, no deseo que te vayas si eso la hace infeliz, pero es tu vida.

\- gracias Terry_ murmuro Drake_ crees este bien?

\- no lo sé, últimamente tiene un humor de perros, demasiado cambiante... veré que puedo hacer por ti.

Drake agradecido asistió, mientras miraba como Terry se encaminaba hacia las escaleras de las habitaciones superiores, en ese momento se escucho el timbre de la puerta y el castaño casi se devuelve, pero ya Drake estaba caminando hacia la puerta.

\- tranquilo, ve a calmar al dragón... yo abro_ ambos sonrieron y Terry se perdió corriendo.

Drake se acerco con paso relajado hacia la puerta y al abrirla simplemente se sorprendió, frente a él estaba un oficial de la policía con varias monjas del colegio san pablo, empezó a buscar con la mirada a sus demonios pero no los encontró y algo martilleo en su cabeza con preocupación.

\- que sucede?!_ exigió saber con su figura imponente que intimido hasta al oficial.

\- los señores Graham, por favor.

\- sucedió algo con mis sobrinos?_ pregunto ignorando lo que le habían pedido. El oficial al escuchar que era tío, empezó a decir.

\- tenemos un reporte de una hermana llamada grey quien afirma que sus sobrinos incendiaron su auto_ en los labios de Drake se dibujo una sonrisa, cosa que contrario a los presentes_ queremos saber si los niños están en casa?

\- no_ respondió preocupado_ se que a esta hora están en el colegio, en casa no están!

\- pero como puede ser posible, si huyeron de la escena del crimen y...

Drake al comprender que los niños estaban desaparecidos, cerró con violencia la puerta de entrada dejando asustados a los visitantes. Corriendo por las escaleras, se lanzo a la habitación de los esposos, encontrando a Terry secando las lágrimas de candy. Aquello partió un poco el corazón del pelirrojo pero resuelto, simplemente les hablo.

\- vístanse, rápido! los niños están perdidos!

Los dos esposos asustados, quisieron preguntar.

\- demonios! en el camino les explico! vístanse, los veo en dos minutos_ allí corriendo los dejo, donde desesperados aquel trió empezaron a vestirse para correr en busca de sus dos tesoros.

.

La niña de dos coletas tarareaba una canción mientras seguía dibujando en su cuaderno, el cabello le iba de lado a lado, y en sus oídos estaban unos auriculares del mp4 que Albert le había dado, quien a su lado sonreía de vez en vez, mientras ella intentaba vanamente dibujarlo, a pesar de su corta edad Lara sabia dibujar muy bien, aquello orgullecía al rubio.

Unos metros más apartados en aquel parque donde a lo lejos tío y sobrina jugaban, estaba Neil sentado en una banca escuchando atentamente las palabras de Lionel, que con su ceño fruncido le explicaba a detalles el odio de la monja para con ellos, al terminar neil sentía tanta furia que no se arrepentía de haberle hecho volar el auto a la vieja arpía.

\- no eres hijo de Drake_ respondió neil determinado, Lion quiso decir algo_ escúchame Lionel, Terry es el hombre más afortunado que he conocido solo por tener el amor de tu mamá, te puedo asegurar que él es tu padre...

\- yo, lo sé.

\- entonces? porque no les cuentas todo esto a tus padres?

\- porque siento vergüenza al decirlo, sería como fichar a mamá cuando ella es una buena mujer... yo no quiero hacerla llorar, ni quiero que tío D se vaya de casa a causa de todo esto, no quiero que papá se ponga furioso, porque bueno... no me quiero imaginar cómo reaccionara.

\- me imagino como reaccionara tu padre y por tu madre, ni por Drake debes preocuparte, se que entenderán y buscaran una buena manera para deshacerse de esa monja... los vi llorar_ Lionel abrió sus ojos asombrado_ nadie debes hacerlos llorar, quise acercarme pero se suponía me mantendría lejos, aunque... que me condenen si permito que algo malo les suceda, he visto como a lanzado a tu hermana, eso no se hace, joder!

Lion ignoro el lenguaje de aquel moreno y solo asistió, pensativo, empezó a mirarlo.

\- se suponía Tío neil y Tío Albert estaban muertos...

Ante aquello el hombre sonrió. Se había sentido muerto pero por lo visto el diablo no lo quería aun porque sobrevivió, en partes, pero sobrevivió. Aspiraba que tío fuese por Terry, porque le dolía aun que fuese por candy, aun no superaba el amor que sentía por ella, pero era más llevadero. Se había acostumbrado a mirarla de lejos en ocasiones.

Se mantuvo con Albert todo este tiempo, ambos ermitaños se habían ido a recorrer el mundo y a pesar de su incapacidad, se había arriesgado a recorrer grandes caminos con una prótesis que había adquirido. perder parte de su pierna lo había afligido, pero agradecía que su vida se mantuviera intacta, agradecía aun mas a Albert quien día a día había soportado su mal carácter y lo había ayudado tanto en su recuperación. Se mantuvieron juntos y formaron un lazo de hermandad, ya no se atacaban entre ellos, pero de vez en cuando atacaban a los demás, les gustaban las peleas y aquellos los mantenía en forma.

Había visto a su padre después de su accidente, aquel le había liberado de su apellido y de su organización, estaba dado por muerto y así seguiría. Recordó como ambos habían apretado sus manos en su despedida y como su viejo lo había abrazado con tanta fuerza mientras con orgullo le decía:

Lo hiciste bien, hijo.

El se aferro a aquel abrazo y luego lo dejo marchar, esa sería la última vez que se verían. Un par de años después se entero que su padre había muerto, un cáncer silencioso en sus pulmones había acabado con su existencia, él por su parte se sintió triste, pero tuvo la certeza de que su padre al fin descansaría de tanto odio.

\- se suponía, pero crees en los milagros?_ Lionel sonrió_ yo soy el milagro mas desperdiciado de Dios.

\- mamá dice que los milagros son hermosos.

\- ves como ha fallado en mi_ ante aquello el niño soltó una carcajada y en los labios de neil se formo una sonrisa enorme.

\- tío..._ lo llamo cuando dejo de reír_ vendrás a casa?

\- no debería, creo que no sería buena idea, porque tu madre me mataría y...

\- LIONEL! LARISSA!

Grito una mujer que algo desalineada había visto a sus hijos con desconocidos y corriendo se había aproximado a ellos. Drake había sugerido buscarlos en el parque, a Lara le encantaba ir allí para jugar y seguro Lion no le negaría nada.

Albert se levanto con Lara del césped donde estaban sentados, la niña hecho a correr hacia su madre, donde la mujer desesperada la rodeo con sus brazos. Lion con emoción también salió corriendo hacia su madre, lanzándose sobre las dos mujeres que llorosas lo envolvían en su abrazo cálido.

\- esta hermosa..._ susurro Albert llegando al lado de neil, quien estaba levantado, mirando embobado a la rubia.

\- jamás cambiara... es tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vi.

\- huimos?_ pregunto el rubio algo tenso.

\- es tarde... ella nos está viendo_ ciertamente la rubia levanto su mirada y observo al par de hombres que claramente conocía, sintió que su corazón palpitaba aun mas.

Los hombres se encontraron mirando a aquel par de esmeraldas que sorprendidas no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

\- no puede ser..._ susurro candy.

Sus hijos se habían separado de ella y habían ido en busca de los hombres, Lara jalaba a Albert y Lion a Neil. Estaban sumamente cerca de ella, y supo que no era un espejismo. Frente a ella estaban los dos hombres que habían creído muertos durante los ocho años que habían pasado.

Intento respirar pero el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba respirar, sintió toda esa tristeza guardada en su corazón y sus ojos se cristalizaron de pronto, empezó a soltar lágrimas como torrentes y cubrió con sus manos su boca atrapando un sollozo lastimero.

Los hombres estáticos la vieron temblar, dando paso a las lágrimas y no pudieron seguir lejos. Neil dio el primer paso, cojeando se lanzo hacia ella rodeándola con sus brazos, Albert hizo la misma acción y ambos hombres cubrieron a la mujer que empezó a balbucear incoherencias entre tantas lagrimas.

\- tranquila, preciosa... todo está bien_ susurro Albert besando su cabeza, controlando sus propias lagrimas.

\- no nos iremos jamás, míranos... estamos vivos a tu lado_ completo neil, pero ella siguió llorando como una niña y aquellos siguieron abrazándola mientras le hablaban suavemente para que se calmara.

Los niños miraban juntos aquella escena y simplemente sonreían, miraron a su padre y su tío quienes caminaban a su lado, ambos soltaron un suspiro aliviado y se detuvieron un poco al mirar a candy en brazos de aquellos dos hombres, reconociéndolos ambos cruzaron sus mirada y sonrieron.

\- sabia que se revelarían en algún momento_ murmuro Drake y Terry asistió.

Estuvo bien hecha la tarjeta entregada por Oleg, curiosamente la letra impresa correspondía a Neil, Tom la reconoció con facilidad y se lo había comentado a Drake quien a su misma vez se lo había dicho a Terry. Aquel castaño lo confirmo meses después donde reunidos con los gemelos y sus esposas, le había preguntado a la mujer de Oleg por la tarjeta, aquella confusa no sabía nada de ninguna tarjeta.

Estaba claro que Neil estaba vivo y seguramente Albert también, Oleg lo confirmo un par de años después, no quedándole otra que confesarle a los hombres que había ayudado al rubio para huir con el cuerpo casi moribundo de neil, había perdido parte de su pierna.

Las pistas estaban claras, donde Terry se sintió aliviado cuando hace cinco años había visto un par de hombres que dejaron en el correo un cheque con una suma interesante, especificando que era para Lara y Lion. Aquellos eran Albert y neil. jamás le conto a candy de aquello porque pensó que era mejor que aquel par se dejaran ver por ellos mismos, no quería darle esperanzas a su esposa cuando ni sabia donde estaban aquellos hombres. Se sintió más aliviado con saber que ella al fin sabía que ambos estaban vivos.

\- papá!

Exclamaron los niños corriendo hacia su padre y a su tío, quienes tomaron a cada chico en brazos, quedando Lion con su padre y Lara con su tío.

\- tenemos visitas_ dijo Lara sonriente_ mi ángel ha venido!

Ambos hombres arquearon sus cejas y Lion explico.

\- es el causante de los helados, tío Albert es quien se los ha dado_ Terry asistió satisfecho.

Lara se apoyo en el pecho de su tío, y con un suspiro añadió.

\- mamá no deja de llorar...

\- debemos entenderla cariño, es una sorpresa encontrarse con ese par... pero ahora todo será perfecto. Cierto, Terry?

\- cierto..._ dijo Terry quien miro como su esposa se calmaba al fin y acariciaba las mejillas de los dos hombres con ternura.

Se acercaron hacia ellos, y neil inmediatamente miro a Terry, esperando su reacción, pero aquel con su hijo en brazos simplemente lo abrazo.

\- me alegro verte, neil_ el otro sorprendió, simplemente sonrió.

\- lo mismo digo, Terry.

\- estas bien?

\- perfectamente.

Se separaron, y Terry se dirigió a Albert.

\- caramba, te ves como un mocoso_ el rubio sonrió abrazando al esposo de su sobrina.

\- pequeño lobo, te veo domesticado_ el castaño sonrió aun mas al escuchar aquel sobrenombre que hacía años no escuchaba.

\- es maravilloso estarlo.

Miro a su esposa quien solo sonreía, pero estaba algo pálida. Bajando a su retoño, se acerco a su mujer.

\- te sientes bien?_ pregunto con preocupación y todos miraron a la rubia quien era rodeada por los brazos de su esposo.

\- creo que no me siento nada bien..._ susurro ella, cansada_ lo lamento.

\- llevémosla a casa!_ sugirió Drake, aun con Lara en sus brazos.

\- buena idea..._ murmuro Terry_ puedes caminar?

\- creo que sí_ pero Terry ya había tomado su cuerpo entre sus brazos_ Terry! bájame!

\- que me condenen si dejo que mi esposa vaya caminando poniendo en peligro su cuello porque no se siente bien... te bajare en casa cuando no estés tan pálida, detesto verte enferma.

\- lamentamos haber causado todo esto_ dijo Albert preocupado.

\- no se preocupen, lleva días algo enfermiza_ completo Terry caminando con ella en brazos.

\- si te cansas, puedo llevarla yo... sabemos que candy ha aumentado unos kilitos_ se burlo Drake con risas.

Mientras Lion era tomado de la mano por neil quien aun sonriendo por el comentario de Drake, añadió:

\- capaz sea otro hermanito, no creen niños?

Los esposos se congelaron y Terry bajo su mirada hacia la rubia que con sus esmeraldas enormes pensaba en la posibilidad. Ante la tensión en el aire, neil se disculpo.

\- vamos no puede ser cierto...

Pero claro que podía ser cierto, pensó Terry con tanta dicha. Mientras seguía caminando con su esposa en brazos.

\- sabes que te amo?_ le susurro sonriente. Ella soltó una risita.

\- aun si somos dos?_ pregunto candy posando su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

\- aun si solo eres tú, Te Amo Pecosa. Gracias por hacerme feliz!

\- no cariño, gracias a ti por mantenerme a tu lado para que seamos felices, Te Amo.

Ambos se besaron, ignorando el alboroto que se formo tras ellos. Al fin se sentían completos, al fin se sentían dichosos. No necesitaban nada mas, tenían la mejor familia de todas, una poco convencional, pero que los hacía sumamente felices.

.

.

.

La hermana grey fue lanzada como bola de ping pong a otro colegio donde seria simplemente ayudante de un anciano cura, su lengua viperina y venenosa dejo de ser un problema para todos, se ahogaría en su amargura sumamente lejos de todos.

La casa Graham se lleno de risas en los próximos años, reuniéndose la peculiar familia compuesta de rusos, gemelos y mucho musculo, con mujeres fuertes y guerreras que seguían al lado de sus esposos a pesar de todo, amándolos como el primer día.

Los niños invadían el sitio, donde todos eran guiados por Lionel quien era el mayor de todos, secundándolo Larissa quien con su belleza empezaba a encandilar a alguno de los hijos de eliza, quien con sus ojos miel perseguía a la castaña para darle todos sus dulces, aquel lazo seguía dándole migraña a Terry y mas a Drake quien como tío protector le dejaba en claro a Tom que se olvidara de sus esperanzas en una unión, pero años más tarde se darían cuenta que la hermosa Lara decidiría su camino, fusionándolo con el camino del hijo de tom llamado Tyler siento una de las parejas más dichosas, sería una bella artista y él un distinguido abogado.

Todos los niños jugaban y corrían, cuidando al más pequeño de la camada. El pequeño Liam Graham Andley, fue la sorpresa para la familia, no tanto para Terry quien estuvo seguro siempre de que su guerrero estaba en algún sitio en aquel vientre de su madre.

Drake, logro su propia familia, unos niños como un fosforo encendido, pero con la misma rudeza que su padre. Su primer hijo fue el golpe de mala suerte como siempre exclamo desde que una novia dijera que estaba embarazada, se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando aquel precioso chiquito nació, con sus mejillas sonrojadas lo conoció su padre, rompiendo a aquel grandote que desde aquel momento maduro su actitud y su vida.

Albert y Neil se rindieron, no querían familia. Tuvieron novias, relaciones fugaces, pero jamás quisieron tener hijos, de alguna manera no se sentían tranquilos al pensar que su descendencia seguiría su línea. Preferían estar solos cuidando los miles de sobrinos que tenían a su alrededor, escapándose de vez en cuando para viajar y soltar adrenalina en una que otra pelea, ganándose más de un regaño de la rubia quien luego cuidaba sus heridas, pero ellos solo se burlaban de su situación. Neil aprendió a quererla de la manera que deseaba, ganándose el respeto de Terry quien siempre le estaría agradecido por sacrificar su pierna por su propia vida, eso jamás lo olvidaría, ambos llevaron una vida tranquila.

Se sabía que cuki seguía trabajando con Brower en los casos que se le indicaban, pudo tener su libertad años después pero decidió seguir al lado del departamento de policía, al final decidió ser alguien útil para la sociedad. De vez en cuando se escapaba con Brower para visitarlos, aquel detective se caso con su amiga Patty, quien estuvo emocionada al haberle propuesto matrimonio delante de todo el departamento.

Terry y candy tuvieron un matrimonio tranquilo, sumamente lleno de amor y es que después de todo el tormento pasado, les tocaba la bella calma de la vida. Se amaron con cada fibra de su cuerpo, esperando que sus cuerpos se añejaran mirando como toda su familia fue creciendo palmo a palmo.

Agradecían al cielo la mejor familia que habían logrado, estuvieron solos durante tanto y ahora eran recompensados en gran manera.

La vida era sumamente bella para seguir viviéndola, más aun tomados de la mano, agradeciendo cada día y amándose con cada segundo.

 _Todo era perfecto._

.


	32. Chapter 32

**Morir Para Vivir**

 **Un Capitulo más**

 _ **Un Día Con Ellos…**_ _ **Un Regalo Especial.**_

El traqueteo se sentía por toda la pared, estaban esforzándose para que todo quedara perfecto, se sabía que candy tenía los ánimos del mismísimo demonio desde hace meses, se decía que eran las hormonas, pero él sabía que era el mal genio lo que la cargaba así, se escuchaban gritos a todas horas, los calambres la estaban matando y aquello le estaba quitando el sueño, hacia horas que no dormía decentemente y la factura estaba siendo pasada. Sentía los ojos pesados pero debía seguir.

Estaba armando los estantes del bebé y solo le faltaban unos clavos más para que todo quedara perfecto. Sabía que los demás hombres estaban sumamente ocupados, estaban pintando las habitaciones, siendo la del bebé la primera pintada de un color verde claro con destellos de estrellas por todos lados, sabía que la idea fue de Lara y nadie le negaba ninguna buena acción a ella.

Se escucharon unos gritos y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para aplacar el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a recorrerle la cabeza.

Levanto su martillo una vez más con la intención de darle al clavo, pero al final término dándole a uno de sus dedos ya que algo lo sorprendió al golpearlo en la cabeza.

\- Maldita sea! Me lleva el diablo!

Grito con dolor soltando el martillo y llevando su dedo a la boca. Se giro para ver el motivo del golpe y antes escucho una carcajada musical.

Frente a él estaba una niña de tres años, con una sonrisa guasona. Su cabello cobrizo y sus ojos almendrados le recordaron a su madre, pero sin duda aquella sonrisa burlona era de su padre.

\- Maldita sea! Me lleva el diablo!_ repitió la niña con una risita y Drake se sintió pálido, sabía que eliza lo descuartizaría si escuchaba que aquella niña había aprendido esa palabra por su culpa_ maldita sea! me lleva el diablo! Maldita sea! Me lleva el…

\- chitón Erika_ pidió Drake acercándose a ella, la niña no dejaba de sonreír, parecía como si se burlara de él_ quieres acaso que tío Drake termine nadando con los peces…

\- me gustan los peces_ le entendió él entre todos sus balbuceos_ quiero dulces…

\- perdón?_ pregunto atónito_ estas chantajeándome, pequeña brujita.

Ella mostró sus dientecitos en una tierna sonrisa.

\- Maldita sea! Me lleva el día…

\- mierda, silencio!_ exclamo Drake algo asustado.

\- mierda! Mierda! Mierda!_ empezó a gritar Erika y rápidamente Drake coloco su gran mano sobre su boca.

\- vale, compraremos dulces pero no repites más eso, trato?

Ella aun con su boca cubierta, empezó a asistir.

\- Quiero caramelos, bombones… cheetos_ los ojos de la niña se iluminaron y Drake sonrió con pesar.

\- pero primero debemos terminar con los estantes del nuevo primito… entendido?

\- buscare mis muñecas.

Entendió Drake a el jaleo de la niña que dio media vuelta y se marcho, dejándolo solo y con una promesa a cuestas.

\- si se convierte en diabética de esta pasada, terminaré más que muerto_ protesto con molestia, volviendo a su labor.

Siguió dándole a los últimos clavos hasta que todo estuvo perfecto. Se alejo un poco y miro el estante con mucha satisfacción. Todo estaba genial en su sitio.

Quiso tomar un descanso antes de buscar a Erika, por ello se recargo en el marco de la ventana, la cual estaba abierta dándole el viento en el rostro.

Cerró sus ojos un momento y escucho unas risas que lo hicieron inclinarse en la ventana. Miro como en el patio trasero los niños jugaban lanzándose barro unos a otros, estaban dos hijos de Tom, Erick que tenía seis años y Tim de cinco, ambos jugaban con Lionel.

Sospechosamente Drake busco entre el patio a Lara, encontrándola mucho mas apartada de aquel trió, sentada en la acera junto a Tyler de casi ocho años, ambos niños estaban riendo mientras compartían unas galletas. El niño de pronto extendió su mano y empezó a limpiar la comisura de la niña que estaba llena de migas, ella simplemente sonrió con encanto.

\- Carajo Lara… acaso no ves lo que te hace!_ protesto Drake en su soledad, totalmente resuelto en lanzarse a donde estaban ellos o por lo menos gritar a Tyler para que se alejara, detestaba esa cercanía_ maldición!

\- maldición!

Grito una niña detrás de él, haciendo que su cabeza se golpeara en el marco de la ventana.

\- no digas eso princesita!_ le rogó y volviendo a la ventana intento localizar a alguien que lo ayudara_ Neil!

Grito Drake desde el piso superior a aquel ruso que estaba abajo cortando la mala hierba del patio, el llamado lo miro confuso secando el sudor de su frente, Drake señalo a la pareja que conversaba de lo más animada, eran niños pero ni por un segundo los dejaría solos.

\- actúa, imbécil!

Ante el insulto, neil lo fulminó con su mirada y miro a aquellos niños que llenos de inocencia reían compartiendo unas galletas, observo como el hijo de Tom limpiaba las migas de la niña y el moreno sonrió complacido.

Miro de nuevo a Drake y le mostró su dedo medio con burla, dándole a entender que se congelaría en infierno antes de que el fuese a interrumpirlos.

Drake sintiendo que la rabia lo dominaba, se volvió a la habitación tomando el martillo que antes había utilizado, lanzándoselo por la ventana a neil quien ágilmente lo esquivo.

\- hijo de la gran puta!_ exclamo neil molesto_ te voy a meter este maldito martillo por el...

Drake no alcanzo a escuchar pues molesto cerro la ventana. Se suponía nadie lo ayudaría, no deseaba que Lara terminara con el hijo de Tom... bueno el no deseaba que terminara con nadie, pero se suponía ella debía tener una familia algún día, dentro de treinta o cuarenta años que el estuviese muy viejo para impedirlo.

 _Que era sobre protector? carajo, claro que sí!_

Miro con el seño fruncido a la niña que chupaba su dedo con inocencia, aquel demonio no podía ser muy inocente tampoco. Ante aquello sonrió.

\- cariño de mi vida_ se aproximo a la chiquilla, y aquella sonrió encantada, era vanidosa como su madre_ necesito un favor de tu parte...

\- favor? No, caramelos!

\- vale, te daré una bolsa entera de caramelos, si antes vas al patio y le lanzas agua fría a quien está con Lara.

La niña se quedo pensativa, ciertamente era un demonio.

\- quiero caramelos de chocolate..._ el precio estaba subiendo, pero a Drake no le importaba, así que solo asistió.

\- haz lo que te he pedido e iremos a comprarlos.

La niña sonrió con sus dientes en todo su esplendor y salió inmediatamente corriendo.

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez, esquivando a su tío Terry quien estaba comiendo en la barra de la cocina.

\- princesita, que deseas?

La niña señalo el refrigerador inmediatamente el hombre se aproximo hacia ella para sacar de la parte superior una jara con agua fría, empezó a servirle agua en un vaso de vidrio que le paso con mucho cuidado.

\- no lo dejes caer, si?

Ella asistió y lo tomo entre sus manitos para echar a correr fuera de la casa.

\- oye! nena no puedes correr con eso, maldición!_ exclamo Terry caminando detrás de ella.

El grupo de mujeres encabezado por su enorme mujer que el embarazo seguía haciéndole estragos, continuando por la nueva novia de Drake y eliza. Había decidido darse un día para ellas, el no se negó, puesto que candy tenía últimamente un genio de los mil demonios, que se relajara lejos de los niños había sido su idea, además que aprovecharían para arreglar toda la casa, necesitaba mejoras en algunos detalles para el nuevo bebé que venía en camino.

camino por el patio trasero encontrando a dos de los hijos de Tom, Erick y Tim que jugaban con Lionel lanzándose pelotas de barro, aquello lo hizo suspirar pero ver que el trió reía sin parar mientras jugaban pues lo hizo calmarse, ya luego les darían un baño.

Escucho una especie de rugido lastimero que retumbo dentro de su oreja y asustado lo empezó a detectar con su mirada, encontrando con sorpresa a un Albert que yacía lanzado en el suelo apretando sus dientes en una posición fetal, delante del estaba la chiquilla de Tom con su rostro pálido y al lado Lara con el ceño fruncido totalmente molesta.

\- que paso aquí?_ pregunto Terry con asombro, tendiéndole la mano al rubio.

\- la bebé le ha lanzado el vaso de vidrio a tío Albert_ explico Lara confusa.

Tyler, el hijo de Tom estaba algo lejos ayudando a neil con parte de la maleza que recogía, pero ambos se acercaron para ver a Albert quien adolorido en sus partes más nobles se levantaba con la mano de Terry como soporte.

\- madre de Dios! Te ha dejado sin mástil!_ exclamo neil con risas y recibió la mirada tosca del rubio.

\- cariño porque me has lanzado eso?_ quiso saber Albert con preocupación.

Erika aun en su sitio solo alcanzó su dedo para empezar a chuparlo con nerviosismo, no podía explicar que solo quiso lanzarle el agua como Drake le había pedido y se le había resbalado el vaso de sus manitos. Sabía que estaba en problemas así que se limito a lo que mejor sabía.

\- no, no... Mierda no!

Exclamó el rubio mirando como la pequeña se le cristalizaban sus ojitos y empezaba a gimotear con demasiado sentimiento. Después paso a berrear como esos animalitos fuera de control lanzándose al suelo para patalear como un torbellino ante la mirada asombrada de todos.

\- yo me encargo!

Grito Drake tomándola con sus manos como si fuese un juguete, lanzándola hacia arriba para que dejara de llorar y estrechándola en sus brazos para con palabras cariñosas encaminarse al frente del hogar_ vamos al súper, nos vemos mas tarde.

Les informo y todos con sus miradas perdidas se miraban de uno al otro.

\- él le huye a los griteríos de los muchachos y de pronto le dio por llevarse a la bebé en plena crisis_ comento confuso Terry.

\- creo está perdiendo la cabeza_ respondió Albert igual de contrariado.

\- estará madurando?_ pregunto neil y todos se miraron las caras antes de soltar sus carcajadas por aquella respuesta tan imposible.

Por su parte, Drake había visto desde la parte superior como neil llamaba a Tyler para que lo ayudara con la maleza y como Albert se paraba a un lado de su sobrina para empezar a contarle algo divertido que la hizo reír. Drake supo que ya no tenía caso aquello que había mandado a hacer pero cuando miro al pequeño demonio que se paraba frente a Albert y con un ágil movimiento intentaba lanzar el agua, fallando pues el vaso salió volando dándole en un punto muy doloroso al rubio, aquello lo hizo reír como un niño, sinceramente había salido mejor de lo que creía, pero cuando su demonio personal empezó a chillar supo que estaría en problemas si se le iba la lengua, por eso corrió en su rescate.

\- tendré caramelitos?_ pregunto la chiquilla en sus brazos, recostada cómodamente.

\- cariño tendrás lo que quieras, si quieres un carro te lo daré_ dijo riendo y la nena solo hizo un puchero.

\- quiero caramelitos...

\- tranquila muñeca, te los daré sin dudarlo.

.

Estaban en un spa donde las estaban mimando en exceso, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en su familia, las prefería más que aquel momento. Con un suspiro se dejo envolver por el calor rejuvenecedor de las aguas termales que la rodeaban, aquello era relajante.

\- candy por un demonio, deja de pensar en Terry y los demás!_ la regaño eliza, quien recibía un masaje completo en una camilla.

\- lo siento_ murmuro la rubia cerrando sus ojos_ los extraño.

\- lo sé, pero ellos necesitan un respiro_ candy abrió uno de sus ojos para mirar a eliza con una mueca_ se que les has hecho la vida un total infierno... porque no mejor te calmas.

\- lo lamento, es que no sé que me sucede... cuando los niños jamás me comporte así pero con este bebé todo es tan distintos, me siento de mal humor todo el día y mucho mas estresada estoy desde que entre en el mes, me preocupa que algo malo nos suceda, tengo que estar bien para Lara y Lion, yo...

\- cariño estas asustada y te entiendo, me sentí así después de Tyler, no sabía que pasaría con la llegada de más niños y como quedaría mi cuerpo, todo me molestaba e incluso llegue a odiar a tom por haberme hecho un bebé mas_ eliza soltó una risita_ como si yo no hubiera formado parte en la procreación, pero es normal.

La rubia asistió sonriendo, se sentía más tranquila. Ciertamente tenía muchas emociones encima, estaba sumamente feliz por la llegada de neil y Albert a quienes creyó jamás vería, aquellos dos tenían su propio departamento, sin embargo todos los días estaban a su lado haciendo que sus hijos se divirtieran con sus tíos favoritos.

Sara, la novia de Drake paso delante de ellas con un bata muy cómoda de algodón, era una buena chica, lejos de los excesos del mundo, tenía un cabello oscuro y sus ojos tan negros como la noche pero esa sonrisa fácil y destellante que volvía loco a Drake.

\- me siento como un bebé!_ exclamo satisfecha mientras agarraba su cabello en una cola.

\- así me estoy sintiendo yo_ murmuro eliza con un ronroneo con aquel masaje que recibía_ vamos Sara dile algo a candy para que deje ese susto por el parto.

\- pero que puedo decir yo? no tengo niños.

\- algún día los tendrás, ese grandulón de Drake va a querer carbones encendidos.

Sara se sonrojo ante aquello y soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Drake no quiere hijos, eliza.

\- tonterías!_ exclamo la rubia que ya se levantaba de su baño termal, aquella era ayudada por dos chicas que sonrientes miraban su enorme barriga_ todos desean un hijo y mas ese tonto que se puso como loco cuando Lara y Lion nacieron... créeme Sara, no tendrás tanta suerte.

Sara tomo asiento cerca de eliza y suspiro.

\- la verdad es que si quiero un bebé de Drake, pero pues él me ha dicho que aun no está preparado.

\- al momento que esté preparado será un abuelo amargado.

\- cierto, Drake ya no es un niño, creo tenía más de treinta cuando lo conocí.

\- ya le llego su hora, Sara.

La mujer sonrió encantada por el apoyo de sus amigas.

\- entonces creen que estaría bien si Drake es padre?

\- mujer por Dios! viola a ese hombre y hazle un niño!

Ante la idea de eliza, todas empezaron a reír con gracia.

\- te tomare la palabra.

.

 _ **Seis días mas tarde...**_

Era una noche relajada y sin problemas, estaban todos reunidos en la mesa para la hora de la cena. Candy estaba sumamente sonriente y de mejor humor, sus hijos estaban a su lado ayudándola en cada paso que daba, Lara no dejaba de acariciar su vientre con adoración esperando a su hermanito que llegaría en cualquier momento.

\- tengo hambre!_ grito Tim, el hijo de tom a todo pulmón, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de su hermanita Erika.

\- cállate zopenco!

\- nena! eso no se dice!_ exclamo eliza fulminándola con la mirada y ella encogió sus hombros.

\- Erika_ la llamo su padre y ella protestando se coloco a su lado donde aquella colocaba en sus piernas_ no digas eso, por favor cariño.

\- lo lamento papi_ eliza suspiro, ciertamente su niña era un demonio pero le hacía mucho caso a su papá, total aquel la consentía a morir.

\- tranquilos! todos vamos a comer!_ exclamo Drake con risas tomando de su mano a Sara quien desde hace días estaba muy sonriente, aquella estaba tramando algo.

\- pecosa, mas platos?_ pregunto Terry desde la cocina y su mujer solo sonrió.

\- uno más, amor.

\- entendido mi reina!

\- Terry deja la zalamería_ refunfuño neil golpeándolo, aquel ruso había cocinado para todos junto a Albert, ambos tenían una buena mano para la preparación de platillos exóticos que habían aprendido en sus días de caminantes.

\- deja la envidia neil!_ grito Albert sirviendo uno de los platos para los niños.

Terry solo se echo a reír sacándoles su lengua a los hombres para luego escaparse detrás de su pecosa quien lo recibió con su enorme vientre, satisfecha.

\- pecosa, deberías sentarte... has pasado todo el día de pie y no quiero te incomodes.

\- estoy bien!_ protesto ella, pero su esposo ya la encaminaba hacia el comedor, dejándola a la cabeza de la mesa.

\- cero protestas! Lion, Lara y Tyler, los he visto!_ regaño Terry a los chicos que se habían comido una galleta probablemente robada de la cocina_ neil! ya se quienes se están comiendo tus galletas!

\- se quedaran sin postre!_ grito neil desde la cocina y el trió se hundió en sus sillas protestando.

\- Erick, Tim!_ llamo Tom a sus hijos que no dejaban de correr en torno al comedor_ siéntense, por Dios!

Los niños reían mientras se hacían los sordos. Terry soltó una risita mientras besaba a su esposa en la mejilla, pretendía volver a la cocina pero las luces empezaron a fallar y algunos empezaron a maldecir o suplicar que no se fuera la luz y bum! el servicio eléctrico ceso.

\- no! carajo!

Se escucho el refunfuñe de neil y Albert desde la cocina. Todos estaban oscuros.

\- Lara_ llamo Terry a su hija_ puedes alcanzar la linterna en el estante?

\- si papá! que nadie se mueva!

Ordeno la niña, pero aun la risita y las pisadas de los demonios de tom se seguían escuchando.

\- Erick y Tim, dejen de correr!_ regaño eliza desde su sitio en la mesa, pero los niños solo respondieron riendo y corriendo a trompicones. Candy soltó un jadeo y Terry entendió que era porque aquellos chicos volvían loco a cualquiera.

\- niños quédense quietos!

Se escucharon unas pisadas mas y Terry miro como ambos pasaron a su lado y luego se escucho un estruendo, platos cayendo, vidrios rompiéndose en la oscuridad y una clase de griterío asustado.

Lara quien ya había alcanzado la linterna ilumino la estancia, encontrando los platos tirados en el suelo, Erick y Tim estaba envuelto uno con el otro totalmente volteados en el suelo, ambos refunfuñaban mientras uno le pegaba al otro, habían jalado el mantel de la mesa haciendo un enorme desastre.

\- me has empujado!_ exclamo Erick golpeando a su hermanito.

\- me he resbalado, tonto!

Ambos se empezaron a golpear y tom voló hacia ellos para tomarlos como muñecos de trapo, separándolos.

\- mentiroso!

\- es así, tonto!

\- basta los dos!_ grito tom demasiado molesto, que los hizo callar_ miren lo que han hecho!

\- jodieron toda la vajilla_ murmuro Albert quitándole la linterna a Lara para mirar los daños_ terminaremos comiendo con los dedos_ añadió divertido.

\- es culpa de Tim!

\- me he resbalado!_ protesto el niño.

\- con tus propios pies_ señalo Tyler sonriendo_ que idiota.

\- Tyler! compórtate!

\- perdón, mamá!

\- digo que me he resbalado!_ grito Tim molesto porque todos lo miraban y la linterna lo seguía alumbrando acusadoramente en el rostro.

\- le creo..._ completo candy y todos la miraron confusos_ tío, puedes acercarte_ pidió con tanta tranquilidad que todos creyeron que estaba algo loca.

Albert se acerco y ella le arrebato la linterna para iluminar el suelo encontrando un charco enorme de un líquido que bajaba desde la silla en la cual estaba sentada. Terry soltó un jadeo asustado.

\- pecosa!

\- cariño, busca mis bolsos por favor.

\- que sucede?_ quiso saber Drake levantándose.

\- tu quédate allí!_ grito Terry haciendo que el pelirrojo volviera a sentarse ante semejante orden.

Albert por su parte tomo la mano de candy y sonrió.

\- alguien puede decir algo?_ pregunto tom, al mirar como Terry se llevaba la linterna dejándolos a oscuras, aquel iba corriendo como loco en las escaleras.

\- supongo que mi bebé ha tomado la decisión de nacer hoy_ dijo candy apretando la mano de Albert.

\- ay señor! vas a dar a luz!

Se escucho a neil exclamando desde la cocina donde miles de platos empezaban a quebrarse.

\- todos conserven la calma!_ pidió Albert pero ya todos estaban más que agitados, ya que candy empezó a gritar con una contracción menos imprecisa que la atacaba.

Terry veloz tomo los bolsos ya listos en la habitación de ellos, camino hacia su cómoda y agarro su billetera con sus tarjetas, la identificación de su esposa así como la suya, su teléfono celular y las llaves de su camioneta Ranger. Empezó a correr hacia la planta inferior encontrando ya a todos fuera de la casa con candy agitada por los dolores, toda su calle estaba sumida a oscuras por la falla de electricidad.

\- no llevaras a candy en la camioneta!_ grito eliza molesta y el castaño se intimido_ es demasiado rustica.

\- tienes razón, pero maldición vámonos en cualquier carro!

El único carro adecuado era el de Drake, un Ford fiesta power blanco muy de lujo. El pelirrojo le lanzo la llave a Terry quien agradecido le lanzo las de su camioneta.

\- gracias hermano...

\- tranquilo viejo, ve y llévala!

\- iré contigo_ murmuro neil quien ya tomaba a candy de su mano, la rubia solo asistía mientras se dejaba guiar a la parte trasera del auto.

Terry lanzo las maletas detrás también y le hizo una señal a neil para que ambos se fueran.

\- los seguimos desde atrás_ dijo tom a Terry quien solo asistía agarrando nerviosamente las llaves, neil le arrebato las llaves para ponerse detrás del volante pues sabía que a Terry los nervios lo estaban matando.

Lara y Lion se acercaron a su padre.

\- queremos ir, papá!_ gritaron ambos y su padre negó.

\- vendré por ustedes cuando su hermano nazca pero mientras deben quedarse en casa, por favor.

Ambos cruzaron sus brazos pero no dijeron nada, su madre que los miraba por la ventana les lanzo una sonrisa tranquilizadora añadiéndole una mueca dolorosa y el auto se puso en marcha dejándolos atrás.

Tom se lanzo sobre su Camaro, siguiéndolo Albert y Eliza. El trió se iría detrás.

\- momento! y los niños?_ protesto Drake.

\- cuídalos, son todos tuyos_ grito eliza antes de que el carro se pusiera en marcha a toda velocidad.

Todos los demás se quedaron en el patio totalmente molestos. Sara intento apaciguarlos a todos, pero los niños la ignoraron pasando rumbo a la casa donde casualidad la luz ya había llegado. Drake con sus pies pesados se encamino hacia adentro y dejo descuidadamente las llaves sobre la mesa, lleno a parar en la cocina donde empezó a beber agua. Los nacimientos lo ponían nervioso.

Los niños reunidos en la habitación de Lion y Lara, empezaron a agitar sus mentes.

\- quiero ir detrás!_ exclamo Lion molesto y Lara igual de rabiosa pateo una de sus almohadas.

\- no podemos_ dijo Erick con una mueca_ ni en bicicleta llegaremos.

\- pero si en auto..._ hablo Tyler atrayendo la mirada de todos, se encogió de hombros_ se manejar si me ayudan.

\- estas bromeando?_ soltó Lara y el niño sonrió, negando con su cabeza.

\- tal vez no llegue mucho al acelerador, pero me las puedo arreglar si me ayudan.

\- jodido loco!_ soltó Lion sonriendo_ manejarían la ranger?

\- podría..._ murmuro y Lara se lanzo sobre él para besar su mejilla totalmente encantada, el chiquillo enamorado se sonrojo_ lo haría.

\- no nos pueden dejar!_ exclamo Tim señalando a los más pequeños, incluso a Erika quien se chupaba su dedo.

\- necesitamos un señuelo_ todos miraron a la niña que esbozaba una sonrisa_ perfecto!

.

Drake sentía el masaje sutil de Sara en sus hombros, le repetía que todo estaría bien y el empezaba a creerlo, ya mas sonriente dejo que ella besara sus labios y le masajeara su pecho, con un suspiro satisfecho ambos se abrazaron, antes de que su paz se rompiera con los gritos de Erika quien empezó a llorar en la parte trasera de la casa.

\- niños_ dijo con un gemido, caminando con Sara hacia donde estaba la niña.

Erika lloraba a todo pulmón desde donde estaba, y Drake con dolor de cabeza empezó a abrazarla pero solo ganándose una patada de la niña, que lloraba aun más fuerte.

\- pero princesita que tienes?_ pregunto Sara, y ella lloro mas fuerte haciendo que sus tímpanos chillaran.

\- Erika!_ grito Drake zarandeándola, ella dejo de llorar de inmediato_ que diablos te pasa?

Al verlo molesto, ella empezó a negar con su cabeza y Drake exasperado la zarandeo más fuerte.

\- entonces para qué lloras?_ la niña se encogió de sus hombros, escuchando todos como un sonido seco de un bote de basura hacia tremendo estruendo en el frente, Drake empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la entrada pero la niña se lanzo sobre su pierna_ mierda!_ protesto el pelirrojo caminando con ella agarrada sobre su pierna, al abrir la puerta del frente sintió como sus rodilla temblaban y como su boca se abría de la sorpresa.

Delante de él, estaba a varios metros la camioneta negra de Terry con los vidrios bajados, dentro de ella estaba Tyler al volante, y Lara y Lion de copilotos. Sorprendentemente la camioneta se movía y el entendió que Tim y Erick también iban dentro de la misma, probablemente sirviendo de freno y acelerador.

\- qué carajo hacen?!_ rugió molesto.

\- caray! acelera Tim, que tío Drake parece un demonio molesto!

Los cauchos de la camioneta chirriaron y todos con unos gritos de júbilo desaparecieron en la carretera.

Drake anonadado no se lo podía creer y Sara estaba ya zarandeándolo al igual que él lo había hecho con Erika segundos antes, volviendo un poco en sí, recobro la consciencia.

Era una camioneta llena de niños donde el mayor tenía casi ocho, y si algo les pasaba su cabeza rodaría en sentido literal.

\- maldita sea! me lleva el diablo!_ recito Erika con una sonrisa aquella frase de días atrás y Drake asustado solo asistió.

\- así es Erika, nos lleva el diablo!

Agarro a la niña entre sus brazos y corrió hacia el garaje.

\- cierra la casa Sara, debemos ir detrás de esos vándalos!

.

Neil manejaba rápidamente a exceso de velocidad, tomando la ruta más corta por la autopista para llegar al hospital.

\- debimos irnos por donde siempre_ jadeo candy con dolor mientras Terry le tomaba fuertemente su mano, besándola repetidamente.

\- es más cerca por aquí cariño_ murmuro neil pasando los carros sin importarle que le tocaran corneta totalmente descontentos por robarle sus carriles_ además, se supone que no tenemos tiempo.

\- vigila la carretera neil, no queremos nos detengas por todas esas maniobras que estás haciendo.

\- tranquilo, no he visto ningún policía todavía... estaremos bien.

Neil se paso a un camión cargado y se cruzo delante de un mercedes, frenando de pronto pero posicionándose sobre otro carril para avanzar nuevamente. Se escucho un golpeteo debajo del asiento de Terry y este bajo su mano, tomando una botella de vidrio en sus manos.

\- que es eso?_ pregunto neil mirando la carretera.

\- el agua bendita de Drake_ murmuro con desagrado Terry_ por Dios tiene tres botellas aquí abajo y una está casi llena.

\- espero no se rompan porque eso sería lo último que nos faltaría.

\- las lanzare por la ventana, abre un poco.

Neil asistió y abrió el vidrio, iban en el último carril de modo que a su lado solo estaban unos terrenos baldíos llenos de maleza. Terry agito su brazo y lanzo la botella llena, seguido de las dos vacías. Totalmente satisfechos por aquella carga menos, subieron el vidrio y siguieron a su rumbo fijo.

\- mierda, no!

Unas luces rojas y azules empezaron a seguir la fiesta, y los dos hombres refunfuñaron, la sirena empezó a sonar y el parlante se escucho.

\- para, no tenemos de otra.

\- llegaremos tarde!

\- paren_ murmuro candy.

\- estarás bien pecosa?

\- puedo aguantar un poco mas_ dijo ella ya con su rostro sudado y Terry beso sus labios con rapidez.

\- todo estará bien, pecosa... para, neil.

El ruso bajo la velocidad y estaciono el auto en la orilla de aquella autopista, los autos siguieron pasando a su lado, pero con menos intensidad por la hora que ya era. Apagaron el motor y esperaron al oficial que inmediatamente apareció a su lado iluminándolos con una linterna, era un hombre de aspecto hosco que miro a neil con desdén cosa que lo enfureció.

\- buenas noches señores, licencia?

Neil de mal humor empezó a revisar sus bolsillos y palideció. Se giro hacia Terry y lo miro intensamente.

\- Terry olvide mi billetera_ le informo a modo de disculpa y Terry jadeo.

\- oficial yo tengo mi licencia_ empezó a explicar neil, pero ni se molesto en continuar su explicación.

El oficial claramente sonrió con sarcasmo ante lo que escuchaba.

\- los he visto lanzar las botellas por la ventana, así que ambos salgan del vehículo... la señora también.

Sabían que estaban en problemas, candy soltó un jadeo doloroso.

\- un momento usted no entiende, mi esposa está a punto de dar a luz y necesitamos llegar al hospital, por favor entienda que nosotros...

\- salgan, es una orden!

Ante aquello ambos soltaron una maldición, el oficial saco la pistola señalándolos advirtiéndoles que era una orden que debía acatarse. Ambos hombres salieron del auto, pero Terry antes le susurro a su esposa.

\- aguanta cielito, ya pronto llegaremos.

\- Terry me duele mucho...

\- lo sé, pecosa... respira.

Ella asistió y se quedo sentada en su sitio, intentando sofocar el oleaje de dolor que la atacaba. Terry bajo totalmente molesto, mirando como el oficial apuntaba a neil como si fuese un delincuente preguntándole por su procedencia porque claramente era extranjero, después le pregunto por su cojera como si aquello fuese necesario, incluso se atrevió a medio patear la prótesis que neil llevaba, aquello era un abuso.

\- mire oficial, sé que es su trabajo pero debemos irnos y...

\- cállate! yo soy el único que habla aquí!

Ante aquel despotismo, Terry blanqueo sus ojos. Neil quien ya no se contenía decidió actuar.

\- que es eso?_ pregunto asombrado, señalando a la espalda del hombre que ilusamente miraba hacia atrás, logrando que neil estampara un golpe en la nariz del hombre y que le robara el arma en un solo movimiento.

\- pero que..._ chillo el hombre agarrándose su nariz sangrante y rota.

\- lo lamento, pero has decidido ser un imbécil con quien no debías!

\- neil no lo vayas a matar_ suplico Terry, y el oficial jadeo asustado.

\- maldición porque me das tanta mala fama, cualquiera cree que ando matando a todo el mundo. Para que te enteres, llevo meses sin matar a nadie!

El oficial ya estaba totalmente pálido con su rostro sangrante y ya de rodillas suplicaba por su vida.

\- neil, apúrate! candy sufre!

\- bien, bien... dame las esposas, idiota_ le pidió al hombre de justicia que se las extendió siendo atado con ellas.

Lo llevo a la patrulla, donde tomando las llaves abrió la maletera pidiéndole al hombre que entrara en ella.

\- no me puedes dejar aquí_ chillo lloroso.

\- si te mueres no será mi culpa, aguantaras si dejas de lloriquear... apúrate hombre que no quiero volarte los sesos!

Una vez que todo estuvo perfecto, vino corriendo hacia el auto donde ya Terry estaba en el volante, así que tomo el asiento copiloto. Candy estaba pálida recostada sobre una almohada que Terry había sacado para ella.

\- vámonos_ le dijo a Terry quien se ponía en marcha_ que bonita!

\- para qué demonios te has traído el arma?_ pregunto molesto, mirando aquella pistola que neil sobaba con dulzura.

\- para emergencias...

\- eres un jodido problema, neil.

\- lo se_ respondió el ruso con una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia_ muévete Terry, que un bebé quiere llegar.

\- ni me lo digas...

.

Tyler estaba concentrado en la indicación de Lara quien muy atenta se sabía el camino hacia el hospital pues su madre en más de una ocasión la trajo para ver los chequeos del bebé, agradecía que no hubiese casi autos en la vía. Iban jodidamente rápidos ya que Tim manejaba el acelerador y no escuchaba mucho las indicaciones.

\- derecha! derecha!

Grito Lara, haciendo que Tyler girara bruscamente haciendo que la camioneta se deslizara un poco y chirriara con la apretada del acelerador. Los chicos gritaban emocionados con cada cruce.

\- freno Erick!_ grito Tyler por el semáforo que se ponía en rojo.

\- al diablo!_ grito Erick sin apretarlo, pero Tyler le golpeo la cabeza desde arriba, haciendo que lo apretara y que Tim soltara el acelerador.

Estaban parados esperando que cambiara de color el semáforo y Lara se reía encantada por el cruce de carros.

\- es lo más emocionante que hemos hecho!

\- nos volaran la cabeza_ murmuro Tyler pero ella apretó su mano y él sonrió_ al diablo!

Se escucho un rugido y los chiquillos encantados empezaron a levantarse para intentar mirar a la moto que claramente se posicionaría a su lado.

\- una harley!_ exclamo con encanto Tim.

Todos miraban por la ventana, observando la moto plateada que rugía como un león, totalmente en sincronía y de lujo.

\- es Drake!

Exclamo Larissa asustada al ver al motorizado que iba con Sara detrás y con una sonriente Erika que los saludaba con su manito.

\- Tim!

Grito Tyler desesperado y el chiquillo se lanzo hacia el acelerador, dejando una estela de humo que había dejado el caucho sobre el pavimento.

\- mocosos de mierda!

Exclamo Drake molesto por aquellos niños que huían de él. A este paso llegaría a viejo muy pronto, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que no tendría hijos, mucho menos si se parecían a aquellos demonios.

.

A las once con cincuenta y tres un bebé que llevaría por nombre Liam… nació. Un chiquito enorme con su piel roja como una remolacha, gritándole al mundo su llegada, siendo el orgullo de su padre quien agarrándole la mano a su esposa le susurro palabras de amor y aliento durante todo el proceso.

Nadie supo sobre la aventura de los chicos con la camioneta de Terry, bueno no lo sabrían en unos cuantos meses, después que se enteraran se formaría un alboroto enorme. Drake los hizo prometer a todos cuando los alcanzo en el hospital de que nadie diría nada, pero como era seguro Erika diría algún día de su vida y sin saberlo se le salió en las plenas festividades de año nuevo, logrando que candy diera un grito al cielo así como todos los demás, además de castigos para todos durante una temporada, pero en secreto Tyler seria felicitado por sus dotes de conductor.

Todos esperaban en la sala de espera que parecía un zoológico a causa de los niños que gritaban impacientes, estuvieron a punto de sacarlos pero Terry llego para mostrarles a Liam quien dormido los ignoraría.

sus hermanos totalmente orgullosos lo abrazaron y besaron, proclamándolo como el bebé más bonito de la familia, cosa que hizo refunfuñar a Erika quien era la que tenia aquel privilegio hasta ahora, pero su padre amoroso como era, le dijo que ella era la niña chiquita más bonita de la familia, logrando que su vanidad siguiera intacta.

Neil tomo a aquel campeón entre sus brazos, esto antes de que lo metieran preso por haber agredido a un oficial, cosa que no negó, pero que al día siguiente estaría libre porque un amigo de apellido Brower lo ayudaría a salir. cuki también llegaría al día siguiente para conocer a el próximo sobrino, cosa que lo haría sentirse satisfecho porque al final la hija de su hermana era completamente feliz con la familia que tenia y el era feliz con eso.

\- un nuevo lobo para la camada_ susurro Albert a su sobrino, el cual era hermoso y pequeñito entre sus manos_ serás enorme, Liam.

\- mi turno!_ exclamo Drake tomándolo con sus enormes manos, arrullándolo entre sus brazos con una sonrisa grande_ que genial es...

Sara se posiciono a su lado sonriendo con ternura, aquel hombre enorme seria un padre genial para sus hijos, ahora estaba más segura que nunca que deseaba un hijo de él en sus manos. Estaba casi segura de que aquello sería posible, había tenido una buena dosis de amor en sus días fértiles y si todo se daba como ella lo había planeado, pronto tendría un hijo en su vientre.

\- te imaginas lo genial que será el tuyo en unos meses_ murmuro encantada por aquel chiquillo_ será perfecto, se que será así...

\- Terry tómalo!

Grito Drake dándoselo al castaño que lo miro palidecer, rápidamente lo tomo y a Dios gracias, porque miro el enorme cuerpo de Drake caer de golpe sobre el suelo.

El estrés del día fue demasiado para él e imaginar un hijo había sido más que suficiente para destruir sus neuronas, apagando su cabeza para darle un respiro. Aquel hombre pasaría el día en el hospital sin imaginárselo. Candy se reiría por horas al enterarse de aquello.

Pero sobretodo, estaría mas encantada porque la familia crecería aun mas.

Al final Terry y candy vivirían felices para toda la vida porque después de todo lo malo que habían esquivado, lo merecían.

La felicidad los envolvía y se desplazaría a todos sus seres queridos.

 _ **Si quieres ser feliz, solo hazlo... porque tenemos una vida que no tendrá retorno, ni avance, en las manos de cada uno queda ser feliz o vivir infeliz para toda la vida, vale la pena ser feliz para siempre.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Y me dije:_

 _Veamos ely, se suponía le darías el final a estas mujeres este año?_

 _Que rayos te pasa?!_

 _Y me quede sin computadora, sin megas y con las festividades encima, pero luego encontré una mini laptop, añadiendo la clave del wifi del vecino y robe para ustedes y por ustedes jajaja y decidí postear todo lo que tenia para su total disfrute y realmente espero lo hallan disfrutado._

 _Llore con esta historia, reí con esta historia, mate con esta historia, entre en un cuadro psicótico con esta historia, fantasee con armas con esta historia y hoy diré que estoy satisfecha con mi historia... demonios! estoy orgullosa de mi locura! jajajaja, que nadie me diga nada porque carajo! estoy feliz con culminarla!_

 _Enormemente agradecida con ustedes, doncellas lloronas que casi me vuelan la cabeza en más de una ocasión, sé que soy causante de miles de uñas comidas o rotas, pero esto se acabo!_

 _Satisfechas? espero que si o.O_

 _y se acabo un año prácticamente y muy feliz de que acabemos con el cierre de mi locura, espero tengan una navidad muy hermosa al lado de sus seres queridos, un año nuevo genial lleno de nuevas metas emprendedoras para su futuro, mucho amor y salud en grandes cantidades, bendiciones a montón para todos los días._

 _Ahhh y si algo las hace sentirse tristes, caray déjenme un mensaje, soy buena para escuchar y refunfuñar si la vida es injusta con ustedes :D_

 _Recuerden que muchas veces nos suceden cosas malas, no porque lo merezcamos, sino porque la vida es una desgraciada que no siempre quiere vernos riendo, vale es broma, sigamos adelante porque la vida es genial en todas sus presentaciones._

 _Este año perdí muchas personas, pero gane otras. Tuve dificultades pero también momentos sencillos. Tuve mis momentos de frustración y rabia, pero luego me serene y continúe. Tuve lagrimas pero también carcajadas, así que supongo no me fue tan mal._

 _Este año no fue perfecto, y el próximo tampoco lo será, pero solo espero sea mejor y que traiga muchas cosas buenas para todos._

 _Agradecida con el corazón porque me leyeron en cada ocasión, mis respetos, consideración y cariño para ustedes._

 _Otro pedazo de mi corazón que se queda con esta historia._

 _Un enorme abrazo y un beso para ustedes._

 _Me voy a llorar al valle! xD jajaja_

 _Os quiero a montón niñas lindas,_

 _Su Amiga, Ely._


End file.
